Ponyville's lusts
by SoulHook
Summary: The six mane characters each get there own experience what love and sex can involve to both enhance and ruin your friendship. WARNING: clopfic with extreme sexual explicit and bad language which is ONLY suited for mature audience!
1. Delicious apples

**NOTE:** since people have this nasty habit of missing details, such as descriptions WARNING OF RAPE AND SEXUALL ABUSE, I just wanted to inform you about this before you read.

**And:** if you are interested in helping me edit/proofread this, feel free to contact me about it. Credits and appreciation will be given in each chapter edited ;)

Delicious apples

It was a sunny day in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had made another excellent job in clearing the skies and were now watching secretly from the only cloud left behind over the filly Twilight Sparkle. The purple unicorn could enjoy the warm, comfortable sun during her walk to sweet apple acres. Applejack had invited her to come take a look at the new apple cellar they built to store the best apples for brewing their home-made apple juice, an offer Twilight simply had to accept. She was a bit curious over why only she was invited, however, since the other girls in their circle of friendship also wanted to go when they heard about Twilight's invitation, not even Spike was allowed to come with her. But, as good friends, they all accepted the fact and instead of complaining decided to wait patiently for their eventual turn to see the cellar. A wise decision which Twilight expected from her friends.

The big barn in the center of the farm could be seen from a short distance, so the filly hasted the last cut of her travel in order to reach it faster. When she took her last hoof steps before approaching the barn door, a surprise named Applejack waited around the corner of the building. "Howdy, Twilight! How nice of ya to come here in such short notice.", the earth pony welcomed her with. "Applejack, of course I couldn't decline you, even if it was a bit weird only I was invited...", Twilight responded. The young worker smiled at her and said it was all for a very specific reason which she was about to tell her, but first she insisted that they went to the cellar before anything else. Twilight nodded slightly, but she just couldn't drop the thought for some reason. It was after all kind of unusual for somepony like A-J to only invite one of her friends to something like this. But she also knew that this hardworking pony was the absolutely most reliable one, so Twilight took for granted that she must have some good reason, even if she didn't really understand what sort.

"Well, Ah sure am you've already gotten acquainted with ye old stairs to our cellar, eh, Twi'?", Applejack giggled while walking down the hard steps into the cellar to make the unicorn get the funny hint, which she did and and smirked a bit over remembering what circumstances it involved. "Aw, come now, sugarcube. A lill' joke here and there can't be that hard to digest, now", she replied and glanced kindly on the purple pony. Twilight blushed and said she was right, after all, it was a funny memory. Applejack smiled even wider and stopped in the midst of the stairs to turn around and look at the unicorn's red cheeks. "Ya, know, Twi. Fluttershy may be the cutest, but there's absolutely nothin' prettier then to see you outta all ponies blush", she spoke silently and looked straight into her friend's eyes. A bit confused, but at the same time heavily flattered, Twilight covered her face with her right fore-hoof to hide how even redder it got from hearing that.

A short moment passed with them both drowning in each others eyes, then Applejack whispered to her, "that's also one of the reasons I invited ya, and nopony else". Twilight simply didn't know what to say about that, but her suspicions started to grow towards the earth pony. Without any further ado, Applejack continued down the stairs without uttering another word, while it took some time for Twilight to do the same. When they both had reached the hard, cold and gray stone floor and passed the open door into the room, the unicorn looked around to see all the things in this big cellar. Dozens of barrels filled with apples along the walls with a lit torch above each tenth, slight amount of pillars made out of wood in a symmetric formation, and in the far end of the cellar; the brewer with lots of bottles next to it on the floor. Twilight took a few steps inside and couldn't help thinking it all looked more like a dungeon then a cellar for apples, actually so much that she had to ask her friend about it. But suddenly, when she was right about to open her mouth, Twilight heard a click from the door behind her.

Applejack took away her hoof from the lock on the door and giggled before turning around to face her surprised friend. "There's sumthing ah wanna show you, Twi. But it's a hush-hush, so nopony can see this", she said with a more serious face even tough her smile was still intact. The unicorn had grown a bit nervous, but so far, nothing was really out of order. If Applejack wants her to keep a secret, she sure should put more effort to it this time then when she tried to keep Spike's 'secret' about his crush on Rarity. Applejack opened one of the barrels with a torch above it and stuck down her head to lift up a bottle filled with what seemed to be apple juice with her mouth, causing Twilight to lick her lips when she saw the color of the fluid. The earth pony opened the bottle and put it on the floor in front of the unicorn and then told her to taste it. Twilight asked first what was so special about it, which A-J answered with, "it has this special kick in it. It's mah own special brew with some help from Zecora. It sure's delicious, ah tell ya", which convinced the unicorn that is was nothing dangerous about it. The tea Twilight always got from the zebra Zecora was always tasty, so combining it with sweet apple acre's fruits should bring the utmost flavor from it. With all her doubts removed, Twilight sat down and grabbed the bottle with her front hooves to take a sip. Applejack boldly said, "Phe, you gotta pour way more down ya hatch before you can feel it properly, Twi", and held up the bottle for her so she wouldn't stop swallowing until three gulps later.

Twilight coughed a bit and dried her moth while letting A-J put the bottle back where it came from. She didn't feel anything yet, even if it only had passed a few seconds. Suddenly, she realized a little detail. "Wait, Applejack. Why did only I had to taste this special juice?", she said while lifting an eyebrow towards Applejack,which she gladly responded by sitting down in front of her and sighing. "To be honest, Twilight; I've always wanted this. You n' me alone where nopony can interrupt us. So ah could have you for mahself, ye know?", Applejack said with some traces of shyness.

Twilight suddenly understood everything like a flash of insight. However, she had no idea how to respond to this, allowing Applejack to continue. "Every darn time ah see you gettin' along with any of the other girls, ah just get so...", she said silently while slowly hanging down her head to the floor, "...frustrated. And ah KNOW fo' sure that Rainbow Dash is on to ya, so ah simply got...desperate, ah guess", then finished with another sigh. For once, it stood pretty much still in Twilight's head. An obvious confession? And Rainbow Dash is 'on to' her so A-J is feeling 'desperate'? In a try to focus, she shook her head and lifted her fore-hooves to meet them with Applejack's. The earth pony responded by looking up at Twilight and then do the same with her own hooves, gently pushing them to touch her friend's. Twilight didn't really know what to say about all this, but one thing was for sure in her mind; "Applejack...I am very flattered how you feel for me, but I...I'm afraid I can't answer your feelings. But I'm s-sure there is some other filly then...".

Suddenly, Twilight was interrupted by her friend who quickly moved her hooves to take grip of the unicorn's forelegs and with an even more serious face look deep into the purple ponies eyes, "no! It's not like that ah 'tall, Twi'. Ever since first time ah laid my eyes on ya, you've been inside mah head and never chekin' out. I don' want any other pony then ya..." , she said while finishing with a tear slowly running down from her eye. Twilight had too much pressure in her head from witnessing this, causing her to just have one thought in her mind: leave before this gets too serious. Thus, she pulled away her legs and stood up while looking away. She couldn't look her friend in her eyes who were so brave to come out with such a confession, when Twilight herself simply had to say no to her. It was really getting too much, so she humbly said to Applejack, "I don't want to hurt your feelings, A-J, but...but I just can't...please, can we leave this place? I need to get some fresh air", while scratching her hoof on the solid rock.

Still facing the other way from the earth pony. Applejack stared at her for a moment before inhaling air for her answer, "ah don' think ya understan', Twi", then standing up on all four too. Twilight slowly moved her sight to the corner of her eyes while forming a question mark in her thoughts. The young worker now stood next to her friend and moved her starring down to Twilight's flank. She had an idea on what to do with that beautifully shaped star drawn on it, perhaps even a perfect idea to make the unicorn understand. Twilight felt the nervousness arriving to her mind when she saw Applejack's hoof approaching towards her cutie mark. As it was about to touch, she quickly moved her behind to dodge. The earth pony pouted while continue looking at the red star, feeling the lust to try touch it again. Twilight understood this and instantly walked over to the door in front of her while trying to be reasonable with her friend, "Applejack, let's not do anything hastened here, okay? You're starting to scare me a bit", but the try was for nothing. When the purple pony was just one step from the door, her behind was suddenly pushed violently aside, loosing her balance in the process while hitting her back on the cold floor. Suddenly terrified and even more confused, she looked up at Applejack from the floor who stood in front of her with a more evil smile on her lips and asking, "ya seriously don' know how serious ah am, Twi'?".

Applejack now stood above the chocked Twilight. Her hooves were holding down the forelegs of the poor unicorn, while her hindlegs were wide spread by Applejack's own. The earth pony lowered her head to look more deep into her friend's eyes, which now slowly grew some angry eyebrows. "A-J, I do NOT want this. So don't force me to push you aside with my magic", she said with a threatening voice. However, Applejack didn't feel any bit threatened from the laying pony, so everything she did was to snicker while continuing to reach for Twilight's mouth. The unicorn focused her horn in order to gain the ability to push away her friend, but something was terribly wrong.

The horn didn't glow, nor did she feel anything happening to it. When she gasped over it, Applejack suddenly already reached her target, forcing her soft lips around Twilight's open mouth. The purple pony was stunned for a brief moment when she felt Applejack's tongue cuddling her own, but the moment passed, letting her struggle back by turning her head and gasp for air. She was scared over her inability to do anything, but her mask was still on. She faced the earth pony and asked seriously, "what was in that bottle you told me to drink?", and then turned back where she had her head before. A-J smiled while licking her mouth to get the entire taste of her friend, then whispered after a giggle, "as ah should have told ya, ah asked Zecora if there was anythin' she could make that would prevent a unicorn such as yaself from using her magic, which she did. Three gulps would be enough, she said. An' it looks like it worked", then lowered her legs to lay over Twilight's body and feel her warm fur.

The unicorn, startled when she realized how defenseless she was without her magic, tried even harder to struggle of Applejack. But she soon understood that the young worker, who spend all of her days on the fields apple bucking, easily could hold down such a physically weak pony like Twilight. "Ya see, Twi'. This is mah last chance to make ya mine, so there is no such thing as goin' back now", Applejack said before licking her friends cheek, slowly moving to her lips again. The purple pony didn't want this, but the fact was it; this was going to happen no matter what. She closed her eyes and turned her head to let Applejack go ahead and do what she wanted to her, which quickly ended up with their lips meeting each other again. The kiss wasn't forced this time, it gently let the earth pony in so she could wrap her warm tongue around Twilight's. And even if was against her will, her body reacted and instead forced her to blush over the physical excitement she experienced. A warm sensation that caused her to finally wrestle back with her tongue to make it feel more. In the heat and lust for more, they both uttered a muffled moan over how much they enjoyed it, and this was just the start. Applejack felt that Twilight didn't resist anymore, so she stretched out her left hoof and smoothly dragged it across the unicorn's body down to her nether. Still stuck in the passionate kiss, Twilight didn't notice anything until she felt that soft touch between her hindlegs. In a flash of extreme excitement, she opened her eyes and instantly grabbed Applejack's hoof. Their mouths separated with saliva still connecting their tongues until Twilight, with the strong color of red on her face, squeaked a begging to the dominant pony, "please...not there, A-J", and closed her eyes with just a short moment as only distance before she would loose tears from her eyes.

Applejack considered her friend's request, but that sad and scared virgin's face didn't make it easier for her to stop. In fact, she suddenly felt more eager to taste her instead of just touching. "Ah promise ah will be gentle, Twi'. You have mah word...", she tried to comfort her with, but that wasn't what her friend meant. However, as Applejack took grip of the unicorn's hooves, she crawled slowly down Twilight's body to get closer to her most sensitive place. The earth pony giggled when she saw the already wet area between the purple pony's legs, but she knew this was obviously her first time, so she had to zip it so her friend could feel more comfortable. "It mighta' feel weird first, but ah promise ya'll like it", she uttered before reaching out her tongue to lick the soaked marehood. She stroked it carefully, but Twilight's reaction was still explosive. Her entire body arched and a small cry left the virgin pony's mouth.

Applejack proceeded with her eyes closed, using all her experience and knowledge to massage the clitoris, giving her friend a licking she never would forget. Twilight twisted and turned her upper body while moaning heavier to try get rid of all the spasms inside her. After just a few more licks, she took hold of the earth pony's head and arched her spine before pulling together for a last shout of sexual lust. Applejack tilted with her head when Twilight's warm ejaculation soaked her face, but she knew this would happen, and it just turned her on even more. She was without doubt ready for another round. "That's a good filly. Didn't ah tell ya it would feel nice?", Applejack asked with a sexy voice while looking at Twilight's sweaty face. She gasped for air and didn't really catch what her partner said, all she cared about was this to end as soon as possible.

When she during her panting asked Applejack if it was over, she was replied with a giggle. "Not even by a long shot, sugarcube. Ya goin' to have more of what you just had, you dirty little filly", the earth pony said and slithered up her body to face her friend again in another kiss. Twilight was way to tired already to do anything in return, but A-J didn't mind if she rested a bit. After all, now it was the young worker's turn to have some pleasure too. Applejack pulled her friend a bit closer to her own hips, close enough to let their female parts touch each other. Twilight didn't understand at first, but when the earth pony started to rub the unicorn's love spot by thrusting her hips, she instantly felt the small traces of satisfaction returning. But it was too much for her fragile crotch, so finally she started to struggle helplessly again, just like Applejack wanted. She went more rough on her and pinned down her forelegs to the floor again, hurting her innocent body in the heat of passion.

Twilight was pushed back and forth every time the earth pony humped her, slowly causing her to moan again. It also grew more painful for the purple pony, for soon she felt the exhaustion fogging her mind while she saw the huffing Applejack above her. She tried to cry out for her to stop, but her voice was so drowned in her own pleasure she simply couldn't do anything about it. The thrusts became faster, and for a second time, Twilight hollered out in satisfaction moments before A-J stopped. Both ponies trembled, with the dominant one still squeezing her marehood towards the unicorn's to drench it in her sweet cum.

Twilight had passed out by exhaustion, now laying on the recently soaked spot on the floor so she could regain some energy. She didn't remember her dream, but it was clear that she woke up again after just a few minutes of rest. Applejack hadn't left the room during the short break, but when Twilight opened her eyes, she saw her friend with a snake-looking object in her hooves. Still fogged and slightly tired, she rubbed her eyes to take a better look at the weird thing Applejack held in her hooves while sitting in front of her again. The earth pony smiled and licked the tool before explaining for the inexperienced unicorn.

"Very fancy, isn't it? When ya can't get a colt, this is the best solution for ya, Twi': a dildo". The purple pony understood what she meant and thus starred at the grotesque thing. It was much bigger then she imagined a colt's genital would be, and seriously strange when she noticed it looked the same in both ends. "But lookie' here. This one's practical, ya know; instead of only bein' able to help one pony, it can take two at once with these ends, a double-dildo! Gotta give it to 'em: them city-ponies sure know how to have fun", Applejack giggled and licked the toy again before standing up on her hindlegs. Fully aware about what was next, Twilight's lips trembled in fear when she imagined how the hay that giant thing would fit inside her. Didn't Applejack promised she would be gentle to her? She gulped and carefully asked the earth pony, "is it going to hurt...?", while feeling a small tear soaking her eye. A-J shrugged and said, "maybe, but you'll get used to it after a while...ah guess", then spread her friends hindlegs again to properly apply the toy where it should be with her mouth.

The tip of the slippery dildo squeezed in slowly so Twilight could feel carefully how it went deeper inside her wet hole. It sure did hurt a lot after it pressed trough her labium, and the pain enhanced the more it was pushed. The unicorn repeatedly mentioned "ouch" several times a second before Applejack felt it wouldn't go in any further, so now it was her turn. She laid down on her side and took hold of her friend's leg while more smoothly sliding the big fake-cock inside her. The blush hit her face when she felt the toy expanding her love cave's walls, and as soon as she felt their behinds caress each other, the satisfaction could not be more enhanced on her side. Twilight still uttered some painful noises when the young worker glanced over her. "Okay, Twi': ah will help ya on this one. Just relax and lemme do the job", she said with kindness in her tone to calm the frightened pony.

The soft grip around Twilight's leg intensified as Applejack pushed it out, letting the pain linger a bit easier on her partner, then dragging it back again, slowly sliding in the cock again to increase the suffering mixed with pleasure again. Twilight jumped between moaning and crying every time she rocked on her spot, her skin itched from the dragging on the floor, but there was no stopping. When the excitement kept growing, her third time was just around the corner with the big piece of a colts genital as help. All her thoughts went from pain and suffering into pure will and enjoyment in a matter of seconds. Twilight grabbed her friends leg laying across her body with all her might while gasping for more air between each moan. Applejack was on her limits too, huffing even louder the more she thought of the unicorns steaming lust. In the last second, they both cried out at the top of their lungs and covered the small space between them in their united orgasm.

Almost half an hour had passed with them both laying next to each other, looking at the ceiling of the cellar without any idea what to say about what just happened. Applejack glanced at the worried-looking Twilight and smiled gently, "ah sure do hope ya understan' wha ah did this, Twi'", then stretched her hoof to caress the purple cheek. "Ah don't regret doin' it, but ah can accept if ya hate me now...ah guess desperation really got into the best of me", she said while her smile slowly vanished.

Twilight had already thought about it, and she already had came up with an answer. A deep breath, "I think I can understand you, A-J, but the thing is...", then she interrupted herself, causing the earth pony to get interested in what she was about to say. Twilight hesitated for a second, then continued, "when I said I couldn't answer your feelings, I didn't mean I never could imagine sleeping with another filly or so. It's just...", then Applejack cut her off with, "so ya mean your barn door _do_ swing that way, Twi'?". The unicorn rolled with her eye before continuing to her more serious point, "it's just that I... I was... was saving myself for somepony else", and then rolled over to let her friend see nothing but her back.

Suddenly, Applejack felt awful. She never thought in that way, since Twilight always was the one with her face stuck in books. How could she have an interest in anypony? In that moment, A-J actually regretted her behavior. She had taken one of her best friends virginity, who was saving herself for somepony who was special to her. She lost all her ability to speak, but her eyes still had theirs. The purple pony rolled back to the young worker who now sat up and dried her tears. It was sorrow over both what terrible thing she had done, and especially that she wasn't that special pony for her love. Her muddled mind just couldn't work anymore. The pressure got in to the earth pony, leaving her with nothing else but her impulse; run away. She hasted up from her spot next to Twilight and unlocked the door so she could run away from the undeniable fact. While the sounds from the stairs faded away, the unicorn was left alone with the awareness of breaking a friends heart in so many pieces she had no idea if they all could be collected again. A mentally weak and broken Twilight finally left the cellar, heading back home to the library in Ponyville.

The door to the library shut behind Twilight as she walked trough the room to grab her quill. Without thinking about it, the quill levitated from its resting place. Her magic had returned, so now it would be an easy task to write her personal letter to princess Celestia.

_Dear princess Celestia. Today I've learned that sometimes, your friends might have something to say, and even if you don't want to hear it, they might be very serious about it. So serious, that they in fact forgets to listen to their other friends. Even the most reliable and honest pony can hide another side of herself that just yarns to break out and show you what it wants. But they also have to learn that it sometimes isn't always the best to just bring out what they need to say, since it can really hurt or even brake your friends down. Somepony might actually get her heart broken when they realize that something they worked for so long suddenly can't be given anymore. So from now on, I will always be careful and care more about what my friends might want to tell me._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

When the last words were written, the quill fell to the floor. The letter Twilight just wrote got stained with tears as she hit her forehead on the desk in front of her. All these years for nothing, now she could never give the princess what she always wanted to give her as thanks for everything.

End

Well, this is my first chapter, be sure to continue on t othe next one

**Please** note that the other chapters are slightly individual, so don't get confused over the story

And don't forget to leave a review, that's my nutrient to go on :)


	2. Amongst the stars

Amongst the stars

Yet another perfect day in Ponyville thanks to the dependent pegasi's hard work to let everypony have their own mind set at today's business. Twilight had locked herself inside the library for some reason, Applejack had begun taking daily trips to the local bar, Rarity was outside town on a fashion show, Fluttershy helped a few lost ducklings find their mother, and Pinkie pie planned yet another party to celebrate a random occasion. But today was Rainbow Dash's day, since this was the very moment she always waited for.

Up in Cloudsdale, the blue tomcolt with the multiple hair colors almost jumped every step she took like her pink earth pony friend. The reason was extremely clear to her, but everypony else just stared at her for a few moments before returning to whatever duties they had. The blue pegasus repeated yesterday's fantastic happening over and over again in her mind;

Rainbow Dash was occupied with her job in clearing some clouds over Ponyville, bucking away every piece of the white fluffs till nothing remained from them. But as she was about go grow momentarily tired and moments from taking a short break, a welcoming voice from a distance ran trough her ears. She looked back to see Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts, approaching her with decreasing speed. "Hey! Rainbow Dash, eh? Can you come over so we can talk?", she said before landing on one of the remaining clouds behind the blue pegasus. Rainbow wing flapped out in pure excitement from being aware of the captain's presence, instantly flying over to greet her.

But when she well stood in front of the yellow filly with the tight, blue dress she simply couldn't get a single word out. What in the world was _she_ doing here? Her answer came soon enough when Spitfire sat down on the soft cloud. " I'll make this short; me and the others have talked about you". Rainbow shuddered in exaltation when she thought of the fact that _ the Wonderbolts_ spoke of her. How awesome wasn't that? "And we have decided it's time for you to take the test to become one of us, since we're well aware your goal". Rainbow's jaw dropped for a second, revealing her shock in all way possible. Spitfire chuckled and stood up again, "I don't think I need to ask if you are interested, he he. So let's say you pass by my house this Friday, me and Soarin' will be there waiting for you. See ya!". The captain took charge and burst out to the sky, leaving Rainbow alone with her jaw still hanging.

The exaltation blew up in so many pieces she hardly knew what to do. Her body shivered, resulting a violent explosion of happiness which caused her to charge up in the air, arching straight down into the cloud with a joyful scream as she pierced all the remaining works around her.

And today was the day! She knew this was it, the day when her signature finally would be written amongst her heroes who she always admired. Could this be the best day ever, even better then that time when she won the best young flier-competition, pulled of the sonic rain-boom again _and_ saved everypony including the wonderbolts? Apparently, because today anything was possible. She knew the way to Spitfire's house since she always passed trough it everyday. But when Rainbow landed on the stairs before the door, she remembered to stay cool. Which meant stop flapping with her wings and wash away that silly smile, she had to do her best appearance now in order to make everything go her way. After clearing her throat, she calmly walked the stairs and knocked on the door to Spitfire's house. "Come in, Rainbow Dash", she heard and identified as Spitfire's voice. Her spine shivered in excitement as she opened the door to finally met her future companions.

Rainbow Dash dropped her jaw as she saw the two ponies in front of her, doing nothing she ever could have imagined. Spitfire, dressed in the official suit all wonderbolts wears but without the mask and goggles, with closed eyes and on her lower knees while thrusting her head up and down with her friend Soarin's stalionhood in her mouth. The colt, completely undressed, seemed endlessly pleased with this, and hardly noticed that the door was wide open with the blue pegasus in front of it.

Sptifire opened her eyes and saw Rainbow, causing her to let go off her blowjob and stand up. "Finally, you are here. Me and Soarin' got a bit restless, as you might have noticed, so we warmed up before your arrival", she said while walking over to the shocked pony. She followed her yellow colored hero with widened eyes as she walked past her to close the door. Soarin' got up from the bed and walked over to his admirer to meet her close-up for an inspection. His eyes glanced on every part of her body from the muzzle back to her behind as he walked around her and smiled.

"Man, you are a gorgeous little filly, Rainbow Dash! Such beautiful shapes...and that flank of yours, simply divine...", he said and then stood next to her with a mean, self-confident look in his eyes. Rainbow gulped as she turned her sight back to Spitfire who giggled over Soarin's judging. "I told you so, silly. Why do you think I invited her over here? Such a sweet little flier such as herself can't go unharvested, you know", she said to her friend and walked closer to face the blue filly. This had already taken a serious turn of event in her expectations, because this could only be taken in one way, and she didn't know what to say about it.

Spitfire thought for a second before she said that thing which revolved everything in Rainbow's mind. "Ok, Rainbow Dash, here is the deal: you're going to do a few things for us, and we want you to do exactly what we tell you to...", she stated and looked into her admirer's eyes, "...and if you do, there will be a reserved spot for you amongst the Wonderbolts without doubt. Sounds fair to you?".

The blue filly didn't know what to say, but the image became clear now. Seeing herself gracefully flying trough the sky with her heroes, the full fledged member of the Wonderbolts; Rainbow Dash! And all she had to do was just obeying what they told her for the moment, even though she had a clue or two about exactly _what_ the obeying would lead to. Was this something every member of their group had to do in order to join? She nervously looked down at Soarin's genital which was a bit more relaxed and less tensed now, but there was no doubt the first things to do would involve making it hard again. The blue pony closed her eyes and answered, "okay. I will do what you say" then tried to put her focus on Spitfire's smile when she looked at her again.

The two Wonderbolts chuckled before the male one went back to the bed and sat on it again. Spitfire rose her right fore-hoof and caressed Rainbow's cheek, "undress me, will you?", she then said with a soft voice. The filly didn't say a word and proceeded by first sitting down, then grabbed the zipper placed under the throat of Spitfire's suit, pulled it slowly down along her body to reveal the yellow fur hiding beneath the blue suit. She stood up and rested her forelegs above Rainbow's shoulders as the zipper continued downwards to her hips, then it reached its end and wouldn't budge.

The clothes were unfolded and slipped across her legs to reveal the entire upper body of the yellow pegasus. Rainbow blushed a little when she realized how sexy this was anyways, to slowly peel of every piece of clothing from this beautiful and awesome pony, even if she was being watched by Soarin' who slowly began touching himself from beholding every move they made. Spitfire let go of Rainbow and turner around to let her get the rest of the suit off her. With gentle touches, the blue filly unfolded her flanks, revealing the yellow pony's cutie mark as the last parts of the suit fell to the floor. Spitfire giggled again and glanced from the corner of her eyes on Rainbow, "good girl, those clothes were really painful to wear. And now to the next part; you see that jet of fire on my flank?", she said and made the filly look at her cutie mark which she meant, "what do you think it tastes like?".

Rainbow got the hint when Spitfire took a step backwards, placing her behind just in front of her face. "Well, what are you waiting for?", she said with lots of self-confidence, forcing Rainbow to slowly lay her hooves around the mark and getting closer with her tongue. Spitfire enjoyed to feel her admirer's wet tongue slowly soaking the fur on her flank, as a matter of fact so much that she told her to do it again. Another soft stroke from Rainbow's tongue crossed the mark, causing the owner to moan only because she wanted to turn Soarin' on even more. The obeying pony continued with dragging her tongue over the flank as she was ordered to do, but soon she was halted when she felt Spitfire's hoof on her cheek again. Without turning around, she reached back with her fore-hoof and whispered, "now go ahead to some more 'intimate' areas...", without letting the watching colt hear.

Rainbow shivered for a second, but by taking a deep breath and reminding herself of the reward for this, she laid her left hoof on Spitfires other flank and placed herself starring right at her mouth's next assignment. She didn't closed her eyes this time, but instead began directly with a small rub from the tip of her tongue on the clitoris. The yellow pony lowered her head with a whimpering noise as response to this gentle approach, but she certainly wanted more. It came like a release when Rainbow intensified a bit, soaking the pussy and surrounding it with her lips as she moved on faster then the receiver thought she could. The tongue pierced her love spot, stroking the wet flesh inside to please the yellow filly before being pulled out again to repeat the process. Her moans grew louder as her cheeks blushed. Her knees grew weaker as the inexperienced pony made a greater performance in licking pussy then expected from the Wonderbolt's captain.

The excitement shot trough her senses, throbbing her body to come closer to her peak. Violent trembles passed by from her muzzle to her rear, never ending to harass her. She actually didn't want to stop it, but kind as she was to her friend Soarin', she finally yelled. "Okay, Rainbow! That's... enough. We can...we...", but were to powerless to say more then two words in a row. The blue pegasus removed her tongue from Spitfire's marehood and dried her lips with a smile. She was sure this was it now. She had done everything they said without complaining, so the spot amongst the Wonderbolts should be open now. She looked at the pale blue colt who had gotten up from the bed and grinned like a bully at his companion.

"Ha ha ha! Did she almost made you cum that fast, Spitfire? You _sure_ this filly never have done this before, or am I just not good enough for you?", he said mockingly to the almost conquered Spitfire trying to stand up correctly. She sighed before answering Soarin's mean question. "No, she just caught me off guard. That's all". They both looked at the nervous blue pony, then glanced at each other and smiled with an evil aura. Rainbow suddenly wondered what was going on, wasn't this everything? Did they want more? This really turned out way badder then she imagined from the start. "Okay, I'll play with her till you feel ready again, Spitfire", Soarin' said to the mentioned one and walked closer to Rainbow.

With fear in her heart she went from sitting to crawling on her back, trying to create space between her and the pale colt. But it was for nothing, because now he suddenly put one of his hooves on Rainbow's hindlegs to prevent her from moving away, "where do you think you are going, darling? After what you did to Spitfire, I just have to know how good you are at handling rods too...", he said while placing himself above her, slowly moving his stallionhood closer to the laying little filly's face. Rainbow looked at Soarin's genital, beheld how big it was and what kind of idea he had with it. Of course it was pretty obvious, but she really wanted to hope for the best. When the dick was just a inch from her lips, the colt laid a fore-hoof behind her neck, "now try me, little girl", he said to clarify she should open her mouth and receive.

Spitfire laid down on her side and watched the pinned down filly. With a smile over how nice it would feel to get some payback for almost making her look like a newbie, she rubbed herself while thinking out a good position. Meanwhile, the blue filly had stuck out her tongue and began licking the separation of Soarin's tip, carefully rubbing it with small but effective movements. "Yeah, that's a good start...keep it up and move on", the white colt said and laid his other hoof behind the filly's head. Rainbow slowly opened her mouth to fit it around the cock's head before gently sucking it. She imagined trying to suck a big straw from a milkshake while caressing it with her tongue, knowing that the fluid would come soon enough. Soarin told her to look at him while he pulled himself deeper inside her mouth and started to thrust. The filly obeyed and placed her eyes at the highest point she could to see the colt's lustful huffing.

She continued to suck even though she felt that the dick sometimes went a little too far, almost making her cough, and when the movements increased in speed, Rainbow was forced to take more weight pounding her muzzle. She couldn't swallow any saliva, instead it soaked Sorin's dick or dripped out on the floor, arousing Spitfire in the process when she realized what a natural the blue pegasus was in pleasing. Soarin was about to do the same as he gasped for air, "damn, you sure are better at this then I thought, little filly. Okay, take this...", he said and let go of holding back the ejaculation. With a trembling holler, he forced his dick inside Rainbow's mouth all the way down her throat and released the white goo. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't get the cock out from her mouth since the hooves holding on to her wouldn't let go. But fortunate for her, the colt wasn't that mean, so the genital slipped out and released the last drips from it on the filly's red cheeks.

She was given room as Soarin' walked away from her, so it was okay for her to turn around and cough up all the disgusting goo in her mouth, but there was more. Using force, the cum that had reached down her throat also poured out to add more filth on the floor. It was almost like a nightmare for her when she felt the dizziness after vomiting. So terrifying that reconsideration struck her. But now it had to be over. They were both pleased, so what more could they ask now, then?

Suddenly, Rainbow realized she just might have jinxed herself by thinking that. And right she was when Spitfire walked up to her. The blue pegasus looked up at the yellow one, "is this enough? Please say this is enough", with whimper in her voice as begging. The standing filly almost felt bad for her...almost. She giggled and laid her right foreleg on Rainbow's back, "you are doing good, really good. But there are some stages you need to pass before it's settled", and then tried to comfort her with a nice 'cheer', "you know, there is more potential in you then just flying. Continue like this, and your future will be brighter then brightest color on your mane and tail". Rainbow actually felt a little encouragement to keep up her trial. She nodded and dried her mouth with her foreleg before standing up again. Spitfire smiled to ensure her this was going to be fun, even if she knew it probably would come back to bite her later...

They went to the bed where Soarin' already had found his resting spot. "Ready for another one, stud?", the yellow filly asked him which was replied with a nod. "Good! Then get off, will you", she said and signaled with her hoof to make him get the point. With a slight sigh he got up again to let the two girls get up on it with Spitfire being the quicker one as she laid her head on the white pillow. "You know what a 69 is?", she asked the blue filly. "A number?", she answered completely serious with a weak smile.

None of the other two could hold back how hilarious she was, so the laughter broke out from snicker to the top of their lungs when they understood she actually was serious. Rainbow felt the embarrassment leaving its color on her face as she grew red again. Her heroes laughed at her, and she couldn't do the same since she didn't understand a thing. When her hindlegs reached to get down from the bed, her upper ones felt how the yellow pony stopped her. She still had to try get the funny quote out of her head, and as she did, "aw...sorry, baby. Of course you don't now what it is. Come here", then turned her around to hug. Rainbow was stuck in how good it felt to be embraced by the warm filly. It was like gratitude and comfort was given to her all at once in that single full-body contact.

The hug was dropped and they could go back to the serious business with both of them smiling at each other. Spitfire laid back her head on the pillow again and carefully instructed the inexperienced filly while Soarin' still dried his tears after all the laughter. "Okay, stand above me like you have pinned me down. Good, now turned around so we are facing each others cunts, yeah, like that. Now lower your knees and just rest your body on top of mine carefully, precisely. Okay, now I think you get the picture". Rainbow did, she understood fully what a 69 was now, and when she felt her flank being pulled down to Spitfire's muzzle, she lowered her face to begin doing her part.

They both started of easy as the blue filly spread the labium in front of her, then rubbing her tongue over the clitoris of the yellow pony who just went straight on by almost penetrating her partner's pussy. Soarin' felt his reaction from all the noises the girls made as they pleased each other, causing him to get impatient for his turn to join up even tough he knew the rule. Besides, it was pretty much entertaining for him to finally see the blue rookie as she shivered from Spitfire's experience from satisfying other fillies and colts. Her more rough way of instantly trying to force her tongue inside Rainbow was a lot more then the little filly could handle, making it even harder for her to focus on the untold task given.

Suddenly in the midst of when she felt all the warmth surrounding her thighs, the white colt appeared in front of Rainbow's head and pretty much stopped them both. "Okay, my turn to get some now, girls", Soarin' said while he spread his companion's legs in order to get closer with his pelvis. Rainbow watched at the once again hard rod which was guided to the yellow pony's marehood, passing by her nose as she gasped for air from the treatment she just received. Spitfire squeezed out a muffled cry when she felt her labium stretching out more then the blue pegasus did, making it hard for her to understand if the yellow one liked it or not. However, Soarin' kept pushing his dick further, tightly stroking her clitoris all the way in. Once he had reached as far as he could, Spitfire finally breathed again with a gasp.

"Just keep licking, little filly, keep on doing what you are so good at", he said with a snickering tone to tease Rainbow. She hesitated for a moment, but then tried to not think at all and just do as she was told. In an almost symmetric rhythm, the blue filly dragged her tongue over the colt's fat cock while he gently pushed it in and out from the groaning pony. Soarin' liked everything about this, but it was a shame he had to drag it out by thinking of something completely different in order to not ejaculate too early from the excitement over having two such beautiful fillies satisfying his dick. Spitfire returned to what she did before, grabbing on to Rainbow's flanks again and ravaging her pussy. The blue pegasus trembled heavily when she felt the wet tongue behind her making it feel so awesome that she felt something was going to happen.

Trying to keep up with the licking, she slowly lost control of herself. The excitement grew more intense, overflowing her mind with all kinds of perverted thoughts and memories. What began as a innocent whimper developed into a lustful moaning when the last torturing moments of holding back passed by. She grabbed Spitfire's legs with her hooves and clenched her entire body before she soaked the yellow filly's face with her love juice. Her reaction was to be expected by Soarin', who just laughed when he heard the gasp from Rainbow's behind. "Oh gosh, It's everywhere! How could you even...", the shocked pony said with a rather loud voice to point out the fact that she wasn't really expecting to get splashed all over her face by such an inexperienced filly. The white colt pulled out his cock while Rainbow tensed her eyes from the orgasm, "okay, I've had about enough of this little cocky bitch, can we go on?", he said with irritation. The yellow pony, actually busy with getting all the slimy cum from her face, nodded in agreement as she gently moved away the filly laying over her.

Now the blue pony was in an even worse situation with the two she admired the most from the Wonderbolts, laying on the floor with Spitfire behind her who held on to her forelegs while Soarin' approached with his stallionhood to the center of her pussy. While spreading her legs with his own fore-hooves, Rainbow looked away to forget the experience she was about to live trough, focusing on whatever she possibly could imagine inside her head. Even when he rubbed his cock on her labium to tease, she kept putting her mind away and thought that it all would be worth it when she joins their group. But when the colt finally entered her, all the attention she could conjure ended up on the horrifying presence of such a large piece of meat like Soarin's dick inside her.

"Ooh, tight like a virgin should be. Time for some fucking payback for making my friend look bad, you little annoying cunt", he said with pure cruelty to the blue filly. There was no such thing as being kind to her now, so the white colt took charge with his hip to thrust the innocent pony in the most brutal way. Rainbow yelled out in pain, feeling that something broke inside her. With a violent speed, he forced the filly to take the pounding even though her pussy never had experienced cock before, she couldn't hold back the tears wanting to reveal how bad this actually felt. And suddenly, the reasons for doing this wasn't so clear anymore. This suffering they brought upon her; Soarin' almost raping her and Spitfire pinning her down so she couldn't struggle back. It wasn't worth it anymore.

With painful moans she tried to mention what she wanted to say, "Ple...p-please, I don't...I don...", but all they did was ignoring her sad whimpering as they proceeded. Her suffering developed into fear as she realized this wouldn't end, which turned it into anger, causing Rainbow Dash to actually strengthening herself. Even if it hurt beyond her imagination for each time the thrust hit her pelvis, she took a deep breath and stared straight into the colt's sweaty face, "I don't want this, guys! Please stop, it hurts!", she cried and threw her head back to see the yellow pegasus grinning at her. "But, Rainbow Dash...I thought you wanted to be in the Wonderbolts, right?" she said with a smile worthy an evildoer as she gripped the blue filly's hooves even harder. Rainbow got paralyzed for a second and trembled before directly denying that fact, "I don't want that anymore, please just make it stop! I don't wanna anymore!", she cried.

Soarin loved the fact that he actually was raping her now, making her regret humiliating his friend. The sadist in everypony aroused even more in him as the blue filly's tears slowly dripped from her eyes, causing the pale colt to enhance the pain by going all his best for her. Spitfire looked at Rainbow and properly explained, "You have already gone this far, dear. We don't care if you want this to end now. It's a matter of pride, after all", and then chuckled. The pinned down pegasus thought of everything they ever had done, tried to understand why this happened to her by them. The thrusting made it hard for her, but in a matter of seconds, she totally dropped into sorrow and hollered out, "why do you... ah... do this? You... you are the Wonderbolts, the best and the... the... ah... most awesome fliers in whole of Equestria! I've been... admiring you since the... first time I saw you as a foal...", she interrupted herself to calm down from the exhaustion, but the colt humping her just chuckled together with his friend.

Rainbow looked with her teary eyes at him just before the moment he shoved his dick inside her the deepest he could, forcing out a suffering yell from his victim. "You really are that naive, huh? Being a Wonderbolt has many privileges, including to have those 'auditions', as we call them for silly ponies such as yourself", he said in the pause to make sure the blue filly heard him correctly. Spitfire continued, "becoming a wonderbolt is a long and harsh way, including that we spend a lot of time with all the applier. And since the regulations says we must answer to any volunteer and put them on our trial if we find them skilled enough", and when she said that, Rainbow slowly looked up at Spitfire while her face came closer to her, "but...well, we don't really have the will or energy to open up another spot for newcomers, so instead; we lure them to a safe location, tell them that they have to do what we say, then we do what we feel like with them. And no matter what, we just report that the candidate wasn't good enough. Do you get the image now?".

Dash gazed on the mean pony who now had forced her lips to receive an unwanted kiss from her, including getting to taste her tongue that just a short while ago was inside her other natural orifice. The shock was however too much for the blue filly to digest in the first place, realizing she was tricked the whole time, that they planned on raping her ever since. And now was time for the finale, involving Spitfire placing her hindlegs next to Rainbow's head and lowering her pelvis over the face of the abused pegasus, placing her marehood to be exactly above the mouth. The yellow pony told her to open her mouth, but the pinned down filly didn't respond. She was still stuck in realizing what horrible kind of ponies she always admired so much, how everything she though about them were lies and nothing else.

Suddenly, as Soarin' continued to force his dick inside Rainbow's now blood-soaked spot, Spitfire slapped her and jerked the rainbow mane, "Open your mouth...before this gets worse", she said with threats filling her voice. Feeling the burning pain from her scalp helped Rainbow to obey again. She didn't want to, but the agony she already carried brought her to this decision. As the lips separated and the tongue stuck out, the yellow pony pounded her pussy towards the blue filly's mouth, grinding it unevenly to Soarin's thrusting. The seconds passed by, but for Rainbow it felt like hours before she felt how the rapists started to go harder on her. The muffled cries didn't go anywhere as Rainbow tensed her entire body to resist this nightmarish act. Spitfire jerked Rainbow's mane even more, causing her to twitch in pain while still feeling the burning grief from her crotch.

The Wonderbolts breathed harder and harder, preparing to let loose all of their lusts at once inside the two different holes they ravaged. Rainbow tried to cry harder, but as always, it was for nothing...

The day had moved on as usual, and Fluttershy soared gently trough the sky as she was heading home to Cloudsdale. Her eyes glanced on every beautifully shaped cloud she passed, but her sight finally struck something that didn't meld in. On a small piece of white in the sky, she saw that familiar color of blue and some strains of rainbow. With a smile, she flew down to the cloud to greet her friend like she always did, knowing that the little tomcolt would appreciate it. But as Fluttershy got closer, she suspected that her reaction would soon turn out to be a mortified shock. And correct she was when she stood next to the passed out Rainbow Dash; bruised, bleeding from her abdomen, covered in semen and with her mane and tail cut to pieces like the way she was used: a whore.

END

Second one, I sure do hope all the fans of Rainbow Dash can forgive me for this, but it HAD to be done... trust me.

There's more to it, so just wait for the fourth one to pass by and slap your faces ^^

And **please** don't forget to review, love you long time for it :)


	3. Good muffin

Good muffin

The breeze from a chilly autumn stroked gently by Rarity's cheeks as she was on her way from her Carousel Boutique. When it's cold outside, most ponies sees it as a reason to be inside to hide away from it, but this unicorn only saw it as a good reason to wear her beautiful, dark blue scarf.

As she continued towards no goal at all, since it only was a nice little stroll, she thought that there was nothing that possibly could ruin her day. Nothing at all, not even if a pegasus would crash down on her and mess up the scarf around her while pressing her face to the dirty ground she walked on. Rarity chuckled when she imagined the situation actually happening to her and how low the odds would be for it. She looked down on the ground, thinking of how disgraceful it would be. But the unicorn's attention was ripped away as she noticed a black spot on the very ground growing in front of her.

She halted, looking with a question mark in her mind on the odd, circular spot. Suddenly, something fell with a splat in the middle of the circle; a muffin, completely squashed from the brutal impact to the ground. Rarity staggered when she noticed the black spot growing into her own size and slowly moving towards her, but her speed in reacting didn't reach any further. She looked up, screamed, and in the next moment felt the weight of a pegasus pony in high speed landing on her with a crash.

As the small amounts of dust from the collision cleared, the white unicorn laying on her back next to the other pony slowly opened her eyes and noticed, when she glanced on her scarf, the small amount of dust there was on it. With anger boiling up her mind, Rarity twitched her eye while turning her head around to face the maniacal pegasus who clearly didn't know the meaning of steady flying. It was a gray pony with blonde hair and bubbles as a cutie mark who now sat straight up while looking down the other way from Rarity, facing the ground and slowly crooking her back. The unicorn had already thought of several ways and hundreds of reasons why she should yell at it, but as she was about to lay her hoof on the gray pony, the noise only reminding of sorrow whimpered from its mouth. "My muffin...It's...is...", slowly passed by Rarity's ears, as she now understood it was a filly her anger had awoken to.

Nevertheless, she was still insistent to turn the pony around and completely make her feel bad for ruining the fabulous scarf and not to mention _her_ fabulous looks. The gray filly's body trembled at the same time as she hit her hooves to the ground, still unaware of Rarity's presence. A cry from the blonde pony pierced the white unicorn's ears as she staggered out from her anger. Snivels and tears poured from the pegasus who covered her face with her fore-hooves the moment before she fell backwards to the ground, ending up in the same position Rarity just had. Suddenly, the unicorn didn't know what to do now. It just didn't feel alright to be mad at the clumsy pony anymore. All these overflowing emotions of sadness she witnessed turned her to be curious over if the gray filly was hurt.

A gentle smile dressed up on Rarity's lips when she bend over to ask nicely, "uhm...is everything okay, young lady?", and then waited patiently for an answer. She would receive it, but not in a way she expected. The crying pony uncovered her right eye to see the muddy unicorn, causing another shock before she rolled over to her stomach and hide her eyes again, "And I did bad thing to a beautiful pony! Aw nuuuw!", she screamed in despair while pressing her face to the surface of the ground and hitting it with her hooves again. As her tears soaked the ground, the other pony nibbled her lips when she heavily regretted her cruel mind for a second ago. In a try to be kind, she patted the pegasus' blonde mane, "there, there, sweetie. I'm...", then quickly looked at her dusty scarf with another eye-twitch, "...fine. Nothing to worry about at all. Now you simply _must_ tell me what is so horrible that it brings such sorrow to you". The gray filly whimpered at first, but with another try she brought out the reason with her face still pressed down, "my...my muffin, it's broken. I worked sooo hard for it, but Ditzy is clumsy and dropped muffin. Ditzy...Ditzy try to save it...but was slow. Now it's...uhh...", then another cry continued.

Rarity understood the situation and what kind of pony she was dealing with. And since it obviously was true, there was no such thing as being judgmental when thinking this pony was simpleminded and not very clever, but actually kindhearted. So much more reasons for _not_ being mad at her. However, Rarity felt it would be for the best to calm this tormented soul she pitied so much. And if her guess was correct, the solution should be easy.

She scratched her chin and patted the pony again, "I... presume your name is Ditzy?", she asked and was replied with a slight nod, "well then, Ditzy. It is without doubt really sad what happened to your baked goods, but how about if I get you a _new_ one?", she finished with a shiny smile towards the pegasus. In an instant, the blonde pony stopped crying, dried her eyes while getting up again, then finally uncovered both of her lime yellow eyes, sending Rarity into a mortified shock.

"Really? Can beautiful pony help me get new muffin?", the cross-eyed pony replied in happiness. But the unicorn suddenly hesitated when she saw the heavily disoriented eyes the gray pony had. From Rarity's view, the left eye was in the upper right corner and the right in lower left, looking both up and down at the same time. Rarity was silent with her grimace locked in 'disgusted' for a few seconds, but when she realized what rude behavior she just expressed to the poor Ditzy, she snapped out of it and shook her head with an embarrassed smile, "uh...yes! Of course I will. Let's go shall we?", she said while turning the way she knew the confectionery laid. Suddenly the pegasus jumped up in exaltation towards Rarity with a pure smile, ending up shocking the unicorn again when she in the next moment kissed her on the mouth.

Rarity froze for a second time with her cheeks blushing, allowing the pegasus to lay her hooves around the unicorn's white neck. But when Rarity felt they both were about to open their mouths, she realized she was seconds from making out with a complete stranger in public. A few ponies along the road stayed and looked at them in wonder, causing the unicorn to start struggling and releasing herself from the grip. Ditzy looked at her like nothing happened as their lips let go with a small stain of saliva dripping from her mouth, but Rarity certainly wanted to point out the unnecessary way of showing gratitude while drying her lips, only to be replied that it was the way you thank somepony when they do something nice to you, according to Ditzy. The fashion-filly tried to understand how she meant, but ended up just saying they should go now. As she tried to introduce herself as Rarity, the pegasus just repeated quietly for herself 'beautiful pony is kind'...

After hardly five minutes of walking, Ditzy dropped her jaw when she recognized the place. "Whaaat? But this is Sugarcube Corner. How did you find it so fast, it takes Ditzy much, much longer time to get here!", she said with an amazed tone. Rarity giggled, "Oh, it's not so hard, dear. All it takes is some sense of direction and 'ta-dah', here you are", she said while gesticulating with her hooves. "Beautiful pony is smart!", Ditzy said with excitement as they walked to the entrance of the candy-decorated shop. Rarity giggled again and took for granted that the pegasus said it as a compliment and not as a try to imply Rarity looked like an unintelligent pony...

The door pushed open with the bell above it clinging out its noise to alert the currently only present worker; a pink pony who Rarity sure did know; Pinkie pie. Her hooves hit the stairs with that jumpy vibration she always had, her smile shone like the sun, and her body gently swooped her down the final step to greet the potential customers. "Oh hi, Rarity! Hi Ditzy! What's up?", she welcomed them both with. The pegasus took the initiative to answer first, "Hiya, Pinkie. Me and the beautiful pony need your help. I dropped my muffin...", she said with a sad expression when she thought of the horrible tragedy, gaining Pinkie's fully understanding and attention. With a decided nod, she skipped over to Ditzy and hugged her. "There, there. Good old Pinkie always got more muffins for her _best_ customer", she calmed the blonde pony with while stroking her mane. Then she whispered, "shall we do the payment when the beautiful pony leaves?", which made Rarity wonder what she meant by that. However, Ditzy let go of Pinkie and shook her head, "no, beautiful pony wants to give Ditzy the muffin, Pinkie", she said and pointed at the awkwardly smiling unicorn.

The earth pony thought about it for a moment while rubbing her muzzle. It sounded like a good idea, but she wasn't sure if the unicorn would agree to it. "Hmm...I don't know. Beautiful pony is my friend, it might be kinda weirdie-weirdie for her", she said with a thoughtful face towards Rarity which almost made her nervous. What in Equestria did she talked about, the unicorn thought for herself and looked questioning at the pink pony. "But she promised me a muffin. Pinkie can't be mean to her if she's Pinkie's friend, right", Ditzy used as argument. The earth pony sighed deeply and rolled with her eyes before telling the pegasus she could walk up to her room and wait.

Ditzy looked sadly at Pinkie, but soon obeyed and walked slowly up the stairs. When she was gone, Pinkie smiled and crept closer to her white friend, but before she had time to say anything, Rarity stuffed her hoof inside the earth pony's mouth and glared at her. "What does this mean, Pinkie?", she asked with a tense tone while removing her hoof from Pinkie's mouth, allowing her to talk with her smile still intact. A little giggle was the first thing that passed by her lips before the explanation, "silly, it's nothing you have to worry about! I will just let Ditzy have a muffin from my personal, hidden, super-secret stash! You can go now, no worries about the payment. Goody?". She said while suddenly caressing her hoof along Rarity's neck. The unicorn still had several amounts of doubt in this situation, and even more confusion over why the hay Pinkie was touching her, but with a neat smile, she agreed and turned around with full cooperation.

"See you later then, Pinkie dear...", she said while opening the door with the same color as the earth pony who had one last thing to mention. "Oh, oh! Can you by the way take that sign that says 'closed' and hang it on the door when you leave, Rarity? Pretty please with sugar?", and finished with a unnaturally wide smile and twinkling eyes. The unicorn glanced at the sign laying next to the door on the floor and focused her horn on it. With a stain of magic surrounding it, the sign levitated next to her as she walked past the door to hang it on the doorknob outside. Pinkie hardly had time to thank her before she quickly ran up the stairs without reminding herself to actually see if the unicorn left.

As soon as the door was about to shut, Rarity stepped her hoof in the way and carefully sneaked inside again. There was without doubt something really odd going on right now. And even if it felt really unlikely to happen, she knew from her experience in understanding others behavior that the pink pony was hiding something. Something she really didn't want her to know, and her concerns floated around Ditzy the most because of her highly potential naivety. But, could Pinkie really do such things? No, there had to be some other explanation. That's exactly why she had to spy...

Feeding her hopes with the best outcomes, she carefully walked up the stairs, passed the second floor and halted the moment she was about to come up from the third story's floor. She heard Ditzy's voice before secretly peaking between the banisters.

"But Pinkie, the beautiful pony said she would get Ditzy a muffin", the pegasus said with disappointment, but the earth pony just shook her head while she raked in a coffin to pull out a black corset with more net on it then a regular one. She tossed it over to Ditzy and snickered, "but I promise you, she _have_ paid for it, it just needs some... uhm... extra! Yes, extra. Can't get away cheap, you know", she said and then switched to giggling. The pegasus glanced at the corset laying in front of her, momentarily doubting before she picked it up to put it on. In a few moments, Rarity's worst fears became real when Pinkie laced the corset tight on Ditzy's back. And when the black stockings also were put on her hindlegs, leaving only her upper body and nether parts exposed, it was the earth pony's turn to dress up. With a bustier and the same kind of black stockings put on with help from the cross-eyed pony, it was time to start.

The unicorn didn't believe what she saw, even if it undoubtedly was a sex scene about to play off in front of her eyes. "Okay, just as the good old usual. Into be~d", she ordered Ditzy with a little tune. The pegasus obediently went to the bed and laid on it with her legs spread, still having that saddened expression on her face. In the meantime, Pinkie had already brought out several tools with different looks from her coffin, but Rarity knew they all would serve a common purpose. The things was brought to the bed and dropped to the floor in a messy pile consisting of whips, gags, blindfolds, ropes, toys and even some small boxes containing Celestia knows what inside. The earth pony stood up on her hindlegs and picked up a riding whip from the pile, smacking it in her hoof while looking evilly at the pegasus. "You know what, Ditzy? We do it differently this time. Here, take it", the pink pony said and handed over the whip.

The pegasus got up from the bed and grabbed the tool with her teeth as Pinkie bended over to raise her exposed behind in the air. "And remember; harder and harder, no matter what I say", Pinkie said a few secodrnds before Ditzy rose her head to swing the whip from her mouth. With a strong lash, Rarity twitched when she heard her friend's cry. She could imagine what pain it had to be, and what disgrace Pinkie experienced every time the whip hit her.

The punishing continued, leaving red stripes on the earth pony's rump as her forelegs dropped. "No, daddy! I don't want this, please stop! I want my mommy! Sisters, help me! Why do you stand there and laugh at me?", Pinkie hollered out while the smacking noises continued to violate her. Rarity covered her eyes with her hooves at fist, but slowly peaked between them to see more for reasons she didn't know herself. "You hate me, don't you? You never loved me, _never_!". Slow but steady, she uncovered her eyes to see the procedure, looking more amazed over the innocent screaming. "Well, I hate you too!", the earth pony finally roared out with tears soaking the floor as her imagination became real inside her head. Then something Rarity only witnessed once before happened again.

The poofy, pink mane and tail suddenly lost all it's fluffy shape, instantly falling down in a flat formation like she had combed them for hours. Her happy aura was gone, frightening the skulking unicorn when she couldn't recognize her glad friend without the smile and sparkling eyes. Ditzy stopped the spanking, frightfully dropped the whip to the floor and backed when she realized what horrid monster that just got released.

The floor trembled slightly by Pinkie's hooves as she stood up on all four to turn around with her annoyed expression against the pegasus. "Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like somepony wants to get raped...again", she said with a creepy voice to unnerve Ditzy. The pegasus fell to the floor on her back with tears starting to squeeze out from her crossed eyes when she recalled the images of what happened last time they did this...

As the moments passed, Rarity now witnessed the pink pony as she had tied Ditzy's forelegs with a rope, forcing her to hold them above her head while resting on the only bed in the room. With the whip in her hoof, the flat-haired pony raised it as high as she could before letting it fall from its height, leaving traces of its presence with a blow on the tied up pony's labium. Without any form of gag, Ditzy cried out in pain from the violent treatment she had to suffer. And as the whipping proceeded, leaving several red stripes both on and around her marehood, Pinkie soon switched target from the soft and sensitive area to a slightly bit harder place.

Ditzy only had time to open her lazy eyes from the torture before she was stricken blind. With a crack, the whip lashed up a burning red bruise along her eyelids , forcing her to keep them closed while hollering out the cruel act. No matter how much she struggled, she just couldn't break loose from the ropes around her forelegs, twitching and shouting from the panic in her mind. The earth pony hushed and covered the pegasus' mouth, "aw, it wasn't _that_ bad, now? It's not like I actually took away anything useful from you, ehe he he", she then said while letting go of the riding whip.

An evil snicker passed by both Ditzy's and Rarity's ears when Pinkie bend down from the bed and started digging in her pile for the next tool to use. A small box in the pile was opened and freed from its content. It wasn't a beautiful sight, but a dreadful one when the sharp steel in her mouth reflected the sun's rays. A carving knife with a crimson colored handle now rested between the mean pony's teeth, waiting to be used in any way she desired on the helpless pony. Ditzy's eyes became wide open when she slowly realized the upcoming pain. "No, no, no! I don't want that! Please, Pinkie, not again! You promised you'd never use it again on Ditzy", she yelled with begging brought from horror.

The corset-dressed earth pony just smiled and grabbed the knife with her hoof to ensure a more precise aiming. Rarity sweated when imagining what terrifying experience the pegasus was about to live trough, but she was shocked herself. This feeling; it wasn't just only fear. The warmth between her thighs told another story as her breath went to panting. Never before had she been so excited over something so distasteful and brutal. Her thoughts didn't concern Ditzy anymore; instead it all went down to her own crotch with her hoof gently rubbing it.

"I know I promised, little Ditzy, but promises...are made to be broken", Pinkie said while picking up a piece of cloth to tie around the blonde pony's mouth. To ensure not a single too loud noise would appear, she tied the knot behind her neck extra hard, causing Ditzy to whimper when she felt the burning squeeze to her skin. Everything set, Pinkie sat up again and placed the knife over the gray filly's nose, beholding the tearful staring at either her or the blade, since she couldn't know by those twisted and yellow eyes where she actually looked. None the less, the edge carefully caressed Ditzy's nose, sliding pass her gagged lips and gently ending up on her bare chest.

The hidden unicorn behind the banisters panted heavier, almost begging her to do the first cut. And as the blade's tip made the first carving, Ditzy threw her head back and desperately tried to cause loud noises, but the muffled scream only reached as far as to Rarity's ears, causing her pussy to drip its fluid to one of the last steps on the stair. Even if she knew it was wrong of her to think so, it didn't really matter anymore. All she wanted was to see pony blood on the sharp edge in Pinkie's hoof while the naive, innocent pony begged for her to stop. The torture continued with the pegasus as the receiver of some thin scratches on her chest, leaving the earth pony restless for some more just like Rarity. Pinkie heavily exposed her teeth as she thought of a new 'fun' thing to do.

"Okay, time to write a diary, don't you think?", she said without dropping her mean smile to the pegasus. Ditzy violently shook her head to reject the idea, but the pink pony ignored this as she already had begun. While scratching letters on the 'naked' gray skin, she loudly read the text being marked on the blonde pony with the muffled screams in the background; "Dear diary. Today, I was raped by...", she then halted while biting her lip to get the big p correct, thus causing more noises in the background from the tied up pony, "...Pinkie, who cut me up like I always want her to do. Because I'm a whore!", and then finally laid aside the knife, "that sounds correct to me", only to moments later get another plaything from her collection. Ditzy could finally relax, but some of the scars actually made her bleed a little.

Rarity, however, almost came during the entire carving. The unicorn's nether soaked her shivering hindlegs to the point she could feel it all down to her hooves, by that causing her to release lesser moans as her lips almost bled from the chewing she brought upon them. Pinkie moved on to the next step, flashing the grotesque, beige, 18-inched, double-ended dildo in her mouth. Rarity almost cried out an 'yes' when she saw it, tightening the space between her thighs and almost crushing her hoof in between as she dug for more love juice inside her love hole.

The corset-dressed Ditzy was more relaxed now even if her jaw was tired from all the screaming, because now she was sure it was about to end. The first end of the toy cuddled the pegasus' labium with Pinkie holding its other side. As she was about to actually start enjoying the fake cock tickling her with a slight blush and almost-appearing smile, it was suddenly forced inside the other hole instead.

Ditzy hollered out her muffled voice again, feeling the fat thing brutally ripping her rectum with at least three inches in distance reached. And without any form of lubricant, it sure did burn inside the cross-eyed pegasus as the dildo slithered deeper another inch. Like it was about to tear her apart, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore from her lashed eyes. Pinkie enjoyed to see the suffering pony, but narrowly did she knew that competition was just a few meters away from her; the white unicorn with a fetish-based excitement as her own ecstasy aroused even more. Thus the pink pony now decided to place the other end of the dildo inside her pussy unlike she did with Ditzy. With her knees still on the bed, she lowered herself to arch the sex toy, getting closer to the pegasus' nether as she enjoyed every inch the fake cock crept deeper inside her flower.

"This wont hurt... when it's over... so much", she scared the gray pony with before thrusting up and down the first time to push the toy deeper into Ditzy's rectum. A concentration of mixed pleasure and suffering struck her every time the other pony almost jumped with the dildo rubbing everything behind her pink lips. Everything to enhance the pain while improving her own satisfaction. Rarity loved everything about it. The way Pinkie dragged her hooves across her partners' torso, whenever she moaned with a holler, straightened her flat hair while riding her blonde mate, the stockings and corsets, everything! But the without doubt best part, and the most exciting part of them all, was when Pinkie suddenly pulled up the carver knife again, holding its cutter along Ditzy's throat.

"Deeper, you slut" she said while grinding her hip to keep the dildo in movement even though she stopped thrusting. The gagged filly shook her head with fear over feeling more intense pain inside her anal, but the rough sexist proved to be an even rougher negotiator as she lowered the blade to her marehood. The cold steel caressed her clitoris, causing the pegasus' to yelp. "I said: deeper!", she roared with that evil smirk on her face. Ditzy might be slow, but she wasn't retarded, thus trying to relax her behind with all her focus even though her most precious parts were held hostage.

The images inside the cross-eyed filly's head remained a mystery for Pinkie, even though she really would like to know what the hay the pegasus thought of to remove all tense in her sphincter so fast. However, now her part of the dildo could reach further in, allowing the pink pony to slide closer to her forced friend. "Ye~es, that's fucking good, you cross-eyed whore, take the cock inside you, _take it!_", Pinkie yelled at her, keeping up the thrusting again to press the dildo another inch deeper. Ditzy whimpered even more as the slippery thing itched and ached her sensitive hole, forcing out more pleasure and distress again with the small movements it made. Rarity was still a bit disappointed over the lack of blood on the pink pony's knife, but she found compensation in relishing over the gray filly's pain.

Drool dripping from Pinky's mouth, sweat soaking Ditzy's body, love juice pouring from Rarity's marehood, the knife laying next to Ditzy with a very small stain of blood on, it all boiled together in a hot concoction they all enjoy and suffered. The white scrawls covering most of the pegasus' upper body turned Pinkie on one last time, the final drip for her to feel the sweet tingling inside her crotch. With a piercing hollering, "fuck yeah! Yes, yes, ye~es!", Pinkie reached her peak in pleasure, covering her part of the dildo in wet, sticky cum. The cross-eyed pegasus, however, only felt some drips of the pink pony's ejaculation soaking her sphincter, nothing more.

It was pure luck that the sadistic pony screamed out so loud precisely at that moment , otherwise she would have heard Rarity's too. Laying almost passed out on the stair, a soaking wet unicorn with her best orgasm ever could be found gasping for air. It was finally over for all of them, leaving two out of three ponies fully sexually satisfied.

White hooves carefully stepped down to the bottom level's floor. Rarity, still dizzy from the experience of finding sexual pleasure in the torture scene she just left, slowly walked to the door in front of her. It was finally time to go home and never speak of this again. If she would, leading questions could bring her to her very own downfall. In other words: go, forget it happened, pretend like nothing, and just smile when you see Pinkie Pie again. A confident sigh left Rarity's mouth, allowing her to use new found courage to keep up with the regular day after exiting the door while holding the bell above it still with her magic. However, she recently had some plans on getting the same kind of carver knife Pinkie had...

Pinkie Pie's hair had exploded, returning her poofy and glad personality again. Ditzy's gag and ropes laid still on the floor, letting the corset-dressed earth pony passionately kiss her equally dressed lover as they stroke their hindlegs against each other. With their forelegs around each others necks, they temporarily paused the kiss and looked each other deeply in the eyes. Ditzy was no longer cross-eyed, and her way of talking had changed when she whispered, "I think she liked it...", then passed the word to her love. "Yeah, that's why I planned this, silly", Pinkie replied and thought for a moment. "What do you say we do it for real now, Ditzy?", she asked and smiled. The pegasus smiled back, "you know I do", and brought her hooves to the pink pony's cheeks to continue the kissing. Even if the taste she always loved was capturing her mind, Pinkie looked at the coffin she brought her toys from. A poster with the names of all ponies in Ponyville, which you only could see from the bed, hanged on it. Several were crossed, like for an example; Mayor Mare, Big Macintosh, Lyra, Fluttershy and more. She reminded herself to cross off Rarity's name too before soaking her tongue even more inside Ditzy's mouth...

END

The third. Admit the taste of this fic is REALLY in the darkest corners, even if it happened to end quite well

Not much to say here, just gonna add that the fourth one will come soon (after I'm done proof-reading it)

**The review!** Oh, goodness don't forget the review if you have time :)


	4. Fluttercry

Fluttercry

The slight chills from the early autumn blew past Ponyville, making its way to the far end of town. A trace of the wind continued to a forest however. Out on the edges of the Everfree forest, a cottage which served as home for several critters and creatures had its windows lightened up by the reserved Fluttershy, even tough it was late at night.

Laying on her side in the cozy couch which she always liked to do after a hard day of work, she stared right up in the ceiling while filling her mind with everything she had learned the past few weeks. She was nervous but still concentrated enough to not loose her cool. Even if she clopped with her hooves sometimes to get some restlessness out of her system, she still felt everything was under control for the moment. She looked around inside her cottage, at all the birdhouses and even at Angel who slept in his basket located right next to the couch she laid in.

Fluttershy recalled the memories from all the events and discoveries she had learned. First was Twilight; who suddenly a few weeks ago locked herself inside the library, refusing to speak or even meet anypony. Not even Spike was allowed inside. But Fluttershy remembered when she one day flew up to the bedroom window of the library, were she saw the purple filly crying herself to sleep in her bed every time she checked.

Apparently it happened at the same day as Applejack had lost control of herself. Big Macintosh was worried of her since all she did was going to the local bar every day, only to come home later drunk and with bruises from who knows what. She didn't say anything to anypony either, but Fluttershy, who had visited her to ask about their unicorn friend, knew that it had something to do with Twilight's sudden change of behavior. A-J was resting on a pile of hay, sleep talking about how sorry she was for doing 'that' thing whatever it was to the mentioned pony.

Then the most weirdest one of them all happened; Pinkie Pie and Ditzy Doo, baiting Fluttershy to spy on them as they performed a sexual act containing horrible things such as pain and tears. The yellow pegasus shivered from remembering those images. And to a coincidence; only a few days after that, Fluttershy could have sworn she saw Rarity leave Sugarcube Corner with an extraordinary weird expression on her face. The day after that, she had also seen the same white unicorn with a few scars on her hooves which she tried to conceal when in public.

And even if those happened to be the oddest and/or weirdest, they were nothing in comparison to the day she found Rainbow Dash. The filly had to hold back a tear when she thought of that unfortunate day when the blue pegasus was found brutally raped by somepony. The nurses at Cloudsdale hospital said she would be healthy in a few days, but might be forced to get some therapy because of what must have happened to her. Fluttershy left her friend yelping in her sleep at the hospital as she had to return home, a decision that still haunts her only because she knew it was too much for her to see her friend like that.

Fluttershy rolled over to her back while covering her face with her fore-hooves. No matter where she looked, all her friends were in complete despair. Tainted with sorrow, scarred by grief and plagued in all the ways memories possibly could. Could this be the very beginning of all the cracks in their friendship? The filly didn't want to think that way. If her friends dispatched one after another, the mental torture would probably take her life one day. And what about Rainbow Dash? Wouldn't it be terrible to wake up and knowing all of her friends are in disorder? It couldn't end like this, and Fluttershy suddenly got determined to prevent this. But what could she possibly do to restore everything back to normal again?

She sat up on the couch and thought about it for a good while. After a moment of distress in the lack of ideas, she glanced down on her yellow, soft and flawless body. In a flash of insight, she came up with an idea, but it would be a real long shot...

The pegasus carefully closed the door to her cottage behind her to not wake the animals inside from their beauty sleep, then flapped out her wings and lifted into the air. She already knew her goal, since it without doubt would be the best one; Sugarcube Corner.

It wasn't too far from midnight, Ponyville was dark and silent with its inhabitants asleep. Fluttershy had reached the confectionery, but her plan involved flying up to the third story's window where Pinkie's room was. She bit her lip to concentrate the smallest amount of strength in her right hoof when knocking on the glass. No response. Another knock, but it had the same effect. Even when she tried to use her voice instead, which caused less noise then a mouse, she failed to gain the pink pony's attention. But soon Fluttershy realized a big flaw in Pinkie's security: her window was unlocked, giving the pegasus entrance by just slightly pushing it inside.

With a sigh she flew in like a fairy and landed on the wooden floor. It was completely dark inside the room, leaving her no other option then continuing to use her silent voice. "Pinkie. Pinkie, are you awa-", she whispered before getting stricken blind by the lamps in the ceiling.

In a swoop, the pegasus was pushed over to the floor by the pony named Pinkie Pie. With the yellow filly on her back, the earth pony sat on top of her stomach with a big smile on her lips. "Surprise! I was awake all the time! Aha ha ha ha! Gotcha, Fluttershy!", she said and laughed with a loud voice. The pegasus, however, gasped for air from the shock.

After things have cooled down, the two ponies sat in front of each other in the center of the room. "You see, Pinkie. I... uhm... need your help with something, if it's okay for you", Fluttershy said. The earth pony winked several times and replied, "anything for you, Fluttershy! You _know_ that!".

The pegasus brought up the subject about all of their friends and how worried she was for them. Pinkie giggled unconsciously when the part with Rarity came up in the beginning, but soon turned her smiling face upside down. Her jaw dropped and her eyes got wet from hearing about Twilight, Applejack and especially about Rainbow Dash's condition.

Fluttershy hanged with her head with that saddened expression during the entire explanation without getting interrupted by her friend. Pinkie was just seconds from sobbing when her friend looked at her. The burst of sorrow shot trough her emotions as she jumped over to hug Fluttershy.

Two fillies with sorrow on their minds now embraced each other, clutching tightly to remove the fear of being alone. "What are we gonna do, Fluttershy?", Pinkie whispered while trying to hold back the tears. The yellow pony stroke her friend's pink mane, being the strong one. "It's okay, Pinkie. I... I think there is a... uhm... way to solve everything, but as I said; I really need your help". The earth pony released the hug and listened to Fluttershy's plan. Moments passed on with the pegasus' voice dominating their conversation. And after just a few minutes, there was a smile on the earth pony's lips again. The exaltation boiled up behind her happy grin, almost causing her to jump on the spot with happiness. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was finally done, "...and I think that would do. But only if you can help, I'm not good at it, you know...".

Pinkie charged her legs with all her might to jump straight upward, almost hit her head in the ceiling, landed perfectly, then threw herself to hug the pegasus. "Oh, Fluttershy! Of course I will help you! There is nothing-huffing-puffing I wont do for you, especially when it's about helping our friends!", she said with the innermost happiness her heart could hide. Fluttershy gasped at first, but just a second later smiled to hug back.

Princess Celestia brought out the sun once again to let all ponies greet the morning. Two ponies who didn't really had time for that was the earth pony and pegasus pony inside Fluttershy's cottage. Angel who sat outside with an annoyed grimace on his face wondered why not even he was allowed inside. Not was it only because of his late breakfast, the white bunny was also concerned about Fluttershy's health. All night there was an unending source of noises coming out from every part of the house, and no matter how he looked at it, there had to be some problem with his mistress.

But finally during the late morning, Fluttershy opened the door out of her cottage to get stricken by the sun. The bunny stared shockingly at the yellow pegasus, soon giving up the idea on figuring out what the hay happened to her and walked inside instead. Fluttershy was exhausted, way too exhausted to say hi to anypony or even minding her messed up mane. But thanks to her long living with animals, she had subconsciously already brought out food for all the critters inside her house, and was actually outside only because she had to care for the other ones outside. After finishing everything to do, the door to the cottage closed behind her. You could however see Pinkie's silhouette from the door, standing on her hindlegs and waiting for Fluttershy. The day went on with more noises, but when princess Luna brought out the moon, the cottage was silent without anypony leaving it during the entire day...

A new dawn passed over sweet apple acres, waking up Big Macintosh and Apple bloom, but not Applejack. The bruises on her body from the bar fight she picked last night needed some resting, so she really had no plan on leaving her room at all. All she did was turning around to lay on her back. However, she was sleeping very easy, causing her to feel that somepony was watching her. So when the amber orange pony opened her sore eyes, a maniacal grin with two wide-open eyes above it scared the living apples out of her. But before she had time to scream, the intruding pony brought up a thin napkin with chloroform and covered Applejack's mouth with it, quickly ending the unnecessary scene that was about to be caused. The passed out farmer was thrown into a big, brown bag perfectly fitting her size, then carefully smuggled out from her room, leaving the apple acres on top of the ponynapping character.

Inside the library in Ponyville, Twilight pressed her face to the soaked pillow. Her misery wouldn't allow her to sleep more then a few hours each night. The terrorizing memory of being deflowered by her friend never stopped haunting her. All mental pain and suffering caused her to flip over on her back and nuzzle deeper inside the pillow, forgetting to actually care if she could get out of it. Suddenly, when the unicorn wanted to get her face out in the air, she realized she couldn't. Somepony violently pressed the pillow harder onto Twilight's face, releasing a panic inside her mind before passing out in a few seconds. Without any traces of a fight or break-in, Twilight was carried out in an identical bag from the library.

A fresh afternoon passed by Carousel Boutique. Opalescence was sitting inside on the windowsill while looking out on all the carefree birds taking off from the ground. Everything was uninteresting for her, nothing at all could amuse her even the slightest. Not even the mysterious pony jumping down from Rarity's bedroom, sneaking away with a bag on its back. The white cat yawned and went to her basket to sleep.

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, the yellow pegasus walked soaking wet out of the shower with a towel around her neck. As she dried away all the relieving water still on her body, the door to her house was bucked inside violently. With a terrified expression, Fluttershy dropped the towel and staggered before realizing who it was in front of the door. "Hiya, chuttershy! Ah goch then all, juscht like fhlanned!", Pinkie yelled with her mouth filled with ropes which she bit to drag in the three bags inside the cottage. The yellow pony didn't understand a word she said, and so asked Pinkie to say it again. After spitting out the ropes, she repeated with a happy grin, "I got them all, just like planned!", then opened bag after bag to roll out the ponies inside them.

"Applejack; we need to wake her up from the chloroform. Rarity; I think I hit correctly with the table-lamp in her head. And... oopsie! I better blow some air in Twilight; I suffocated her with a pillow". Fluttershy stared at the pink pony with fear shivering inside her. "How can you do all this, Pinkie? Doesn't it feel wrong to use such cruel methods on them?", she asked. Pinkie, about to place her mouth over Twilight's own mouth, looked curiously at Fluttershy and halted. A little giggle left her throat.

"Ha ha ha, what do you mean, Fluttershy? You make it sound like I'm some kind of crazy pony who constantly kidnap ponies to take them to my basement and torturing them while raping their cut up bodies before slaughtering them to bake cupcakes from their carcasses...", she replied with high speed. "WHAT?", Fluttershy yelled. "What?", the earth pony said back with a heavily confused look in her eyes. A moment of awkward silence passed by with them both starring at each other. Fluttershy then forgot what she actually said, reminding herself it was Pinkie Pie, after all...

Twilight flashed open her eyes as the last piece of air was blown down inside her lungs by Pinkie. After pushing her aside and then sitting up with a coughing yell, the unicorn looked around to see Fluttershy with a gentle smile. It relieved her to know she was outside of danger, but her calmness was removed when she noticed the passed out Applejack and Rarity laying next to her on the floor. Out of all ponies, did A-J really had to be there too, she thought. But before she had time to stand up on all four and ask what was going on, Fluttershy walked over to her. "Relax, Twilight. I will take care of this. Uhm, and I hope it's okay for you to just listen to us for a few seconds?", she said silently but still clearly enough for the purple unicorn to hear. And even if she had problems with the farmer being in the same room as herself, she was wondering why Rarity also was there, obviously against her will. "Okay, tell me. But make it quick, please...", Twilight said with a sigh.

Pinkie merry skipped over to Rarity to shake her awake, but she staggered at first when realizing how many scars the white unicorn already had placed on her hooves and lower parts of the legs. All three of them looked a little disgusted at the wounds before the fashion-pony finally woke up. She touched the part of her head where the lamp recently struck her. "Ouch, ouch. Aw, there must be a terrible swelling on my head", she whimpered before truly trying to stand up. When Rarity demanded an explanation to why she was here and what happened to her, Fluttershy told her to just stay put and wait till Applejack was awake too.

With all three ponies brought from their unconsciousness , there were now a heavy atmosphere between them all. All of the ponies sat in a circle next to each other in the following order; Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and then Fluttershy. The purple unicorn looked away from the orange pony with her forelegs crossed even though the one she avoided tried to get some kind of eye contact.

Rarity simple looked at her hooves, completely ignoring the others and longing to get home so she could cause some new wounds to herself for her own sexual pleasure. Fluttershy would in normal cases never be able to speak up, but that's why she wanted Pinkie to help her. After clearing her throat, she only gained attention from Pinkie.

Another clearing, no attention.

All the ponies were so caught up in their own problems, so there was really only one way out: Fluttershy had to think of her pegasus friend, summoning great amounts of courage and anger at once by doing so. Her right hoof gained power equally to a lightning bolt, striking down without any prior warning to the floor with a slight aftershock. All the other fillies quickly turned their heads to the maddened Fluttershy as she yelled with a high-pitched voice.

"CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME?", echoed trough the cottage, scaring all the critters outside just for Rainbow Dash's sake.

The attention from all the ponies grew from zero too one hundred percent in an instant, allowing the yellow pegasus to calm down like nothing happened and talk regularly after clearing her throat for the third and last time. Pinkie watched in excitement with a bag of popcorn in her hooves which nopony as usual knew where she got it from. "I understand that you all have some problems with each other, but I...", she only had time to say before getting interrupted by Twilight who suddenly uncrossed her forelegs and pointed at Applejack.

"Problems? That's the last thing you can call it! That cowgirl over there did things you never could understand to me!", Twilight hollered out while facing the orange earth pony. Applejack responded in an unexpected way by hanging with her head, "ah 'now, Twi. But even tough it caused me lots and lots of sadness, ah still don' regret it, ya know...", but that was like throwing dry wood into a fire for the purple unicorn. She tensed her eyes with an angry look and charged her friend, pinning her defenselessly down to the floor while screaming more at her. "No regrets? Are you kidding me, you freaking redneck pony! Do you know how much I've been waiting for the day I would give myself to the princess? And you just lock me up in your cellar, drug me and then rape me! And to top it all of, you just ran away after you were done with me, you disgusting...".

But when Twilight came to that part, Applejack felt the tears soaking her cheeks while yelling back in complete sorrow. "That ain't true, Twi! I've already told ya ah love you! And ah told you ah wanted to make ya mine! But when ah understood wha' ah did to ya, ah just... ah jus' couldn't take it!".

The yelling continued for several minutes without anypony acting or engaging to stop them. But amazing as it was, it never developed further into a fight. Twilight still stood above Applejack. Rarity had lost interest and began glancing on her scars again, but it was at that moment Fluttershy finally jumped in. Pinkie was halfway trough her popcorn bag.

"Girls! You two stop it right now! I already understood what this was all about from the beginning, and now it's time we settle it!", she yelled with determination. The two arguing ponies looked at the pegasus with shock written over their faces, instantly snapping away from the angry replies. Pinkie crumpled the empty space of her bag of popcorn before laying it behind her back. Fluttershy gulped hard and closed her eyes for just a second.

The same moment she opened them again, her lips shuddered out the first words of her explanation. "I'm sure that even if you all have a grudge against somepony in our group of friends, I'm also sure none of you got one against Rainbow Dash, right?", she began with, causing all the ponies to doubt their strong emotions. "Well, Rainbow is at the hospital in Cloudsdale right now. I found her just a few days ago; and she had been... raped".

That line caused Rarity to finally look at her yellow friend again while the other gasped. Still down right determined, Fluttershy continued, "and both me and the doctors understood what must have happened to her, we just don't know who did it. She has probably already awakened, so now WE must be there for her", then ended with a clear hoof stomp to the floor again. Everypony was amazed over Fluttershy's ability to speak up so much, but they still got the message.

"But what will she think if even one of us are missing? In this time of need when support probably is the only thing that can keep her alive? Oh no, her friends are in dilemmas with obvious solutions they just can't see", she said ironically. Twilight was about to interrupt again with small traces of anger in her mind, but the yellow pegasus lifted from the floor and gently flew over to face the purple unicorn with a maddened expression herself. "For an example: Twilight here wanted to give her virginity to princess Celestia as a one-night stand, but lost it to Applejack who did it because she LOVES her! Now the unicorn is stuck in self-pitying because of how long she waited, and thereby ignores A-J's feelings for her. I don't know, but it seems kind of much better to do it the first time with somepony who loves you for who you are then somepony who just can enjoy your body, still being locked away from any ability to commit since the two of them are teacher and pupil".

Finally, the unicorn turned down her head to the farmer again, but this time with a saddened expression instead of angry. "It all makes sense...oh, Applejack. Can you forgive me? I was blinded by my own foalishness, I just...", Twilight said with tears coming up from her eyes before the two orange forelegs stretched out to put themselves around her neck. Applejack was already red around her eyes from all the silent crying during Fluttershy's speech. With shudders in her voice caused by huge quantity of joy, she whispered, "I've already forgiven you, Twilight. Ah love ya, ah told ya already", then starred passionately at the purple filly. Their eyes met in the most connecting way, slowly bringing them closer to each other. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie smiled when the two loving ponies' muzzles touched each other, linking together their lips as a sign of new start for both of them. The pink pony clopped her hooves and giggled, "oh, goodie! That's two in a row, Fluttershy! Now for Rarity before the last part, come on!

The mentioned unicorn glared at both of her friends as they walked closer to her. "I must say I have no idea what you mean is wrong with me! Can't I do what I feel like, anymore?", she complained to defend herself. But now was the time for Pinkie and Fluttershy to prove what they had worked on the entire night. The earth pony stroke her right hoof along Rarity's muzzle, dipping her eyesight into the unicorn's eyes. When she realized it was lust that covered inside those blue eyes, she heard a rather frightful thing from the mouth just a few inches away from her own, "I'm sure we will give you something else to like, miss Rarity...", she said silently.

Pinkie turned around to scuff down Fluttershy to the floor. With a yelp, she carefully landed on the soft carpet, but this was far from over. With her head still turned towards the white unicorn, Pinkie spread and placed herself between Fluttershy's thighs, reaching with her foreleg to rub the sensitive spot. A small cry left the yellow pegasus' mouth before she threw her head back, gaining attention from the couple about to make things hotter. They both broke the kiss with saliva still connecting their tongues and looked at the moaning pegasus.

"No... Pinkie... already...?", she succeeded to say between her groans. Pinkie just nodded without breaking eye contact with Rarity. The spot Pinkie rubbed started to get slippery, soaking her hoof as she caressed the pink lips a bit rougher. Rarity stared at the two, starting to blush when the same hot sensation blew past her mind. "What is it, Rarity? Do you want some of this innocent pony? Do you now?", the earth pony said to tease her, which worked outstandingly. After those taunting words, the white unicorn slowly walked over to them both, her tongue licked around her lips as she now stood next to Pinkie, glancing at her to get a finally granting.

Fluttershy looked at Rarity with a tear about to leave her eyes, and that was all she needed to get that warm, familiar feeling between her thighs. She bend over to hide her muzzle between the yellow hindlegs, closed her eyes to enhance the pleasure, then engaged with the first stroke by her tongue on the wet marehood. Pinkie grinned, she didn't plan on being a bystander in all of this, so with a little push, she squeezed in with her head next to Rarity's in order to get her share too of that sweet flower.

The two tongues cuddled each other, sometimes pausing to slip inside each others mouth before continuing to please the sweet spot in front of them. Fluttershy breathed harder, "Ah, it feels... it feels too good! Pinkie, Rarity, be careful! I... ah... I might... not hol~ld...", but the two horny fillies kept up to taste her even more, ignoring the pleading from this delicious pony. She stretched out her forelegs to lay her hooves above each head that pleased her, "oh... not.. that fast... no...", then she let out a lustful, loud groan.

Whats she wasn't aware of was that the two other fillies suddenly had the urge to join in. The sight of the Pinkie and Rarity lapping the cute pegasus, forcing her to enjoy and whimper became too much to keep themselves dry. They both looked at each other, sending messages trough their eyes that it was okay. Then, in a matter of seconds, Fluttershy looked straight up at the the two faces covering her sight to the ceiling. Without saying a thing, Applejack and Twilight were now part of the orgy.

The most colorful daisy chain you could find took place inside the isolated cottage. All of them laid on their sides with their hooves around the flank in front of them. The order was Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and then Twilight, who connected the ring by pressing her tongue inside Pinkie. Lustful moans and squishing noises from their tongues licking each others pleasure spots echoed trough their ears, pushing the excitement further for every second that passed. Twilight was the first to reach her own peak, blushing heavily before interrupting her tongue to release, "ah! Applejack... ah... aah!", then finishing off with a muffled whimper.

A-J got most of the juice on her tongue, instantly trying to collect it all in her mouth. Just a few seconds later, Rarity's voice could be heard too, "oh yes, darling... don't stop, don't... uuaaaah!", then released all her lusts at once in Pinkie's face. As the pink pony giggled over her own excitement, she felt it coming too. A chain reaction were all the remaining fillies came at almost the same time. Pinkie tensed her body, Applejack twitched her hindlegs and Fluttershy felt like it was burning inside her nether. A united holler of moans left their mouths as the last stains of juice poured down from their faces to the floor...

Fluttershy still had that distinctive color of red on her cheeks when Rarity and Pinkie, laying next to her on each side, stroke her mane. They both still laid on their sides and slightly panted. "I must... say, Fluttershy. You held longer then I... expected from you. How come...?", the white unicorn asked the pegasus. "Let's just say that she had some help...", Pinkie replied and winked. Rarity giggled, but she was about to get a question too.

"By the way, Rarity. How was this compared to your own self-entertaining?", the pink earth pony asked with a trace of irony in her words. The white unicorn hesitated at first and dragged down her lips, but when Fluttershy glanced at her with a begging look in her eyes, all doubts were washed away, returning her smile while nuzzling into to the yellow pegasus' neck. "I'd say this was much better. And besides, the scars didn't look too fabulous anyways...", she said which relaxed the two others. Then when Pinkie threw a look at the two other girls who already rested in each others embrace on the floor, enjoying the afterglow, she laid her right foreleg over Fluttershy's tummy and thought "mission accomplished". The yellow filly smiled and thought almost the same...

Another day had passed. In a big room with several cloud beds in two separate lines, Rainbow Dash with her ravaged, short-stumped mane looked outside the window from her hospital bed. And even though her own bed was warm and comfortable, she still couldn't put her mind away from the pain between her hindlegs. It hurt and burned every time she tried to turn over, leaving her restless as well as tortured from all the memories she knew would be a struggle to get rid of.

There was nopony else in the big room, so she was all alone without any company except from the nurses who passed in and out to check her. She felt awful and pathetic. Was this the strong and cocky Rainbow Dash? No, just an empty, deflowered shell. She thought of herself as nothing else but a whore; a cheap, easy-manipulated foal with no dignity left. A tear raced down her cheek. She had no plan on stopping it, nothing would stop. All she wanted was somepony to be there for her and remove those horrible feelings from her.

Suddenly, the door to the big room opened, but the blue pegasus didn't care. She knew she was all alone in this. Then when she realized it was several hooves hitting the floor made of clouds, a weak glance appeared in the corner of her eye.

"My goodness, darling! Are you alright?", Rarity yelled as she ran trough the room to stand next to Rainbow. "We heard what happened...", Twilight said gently as she got to the bed too. Rainbow turned her head to face the friendly crowd surrounding her bed. "An' of course we're all here for ye, sugarcube", Applejack mentioned while resting her foreleg on the purple unicorns back. Rainbow still had the same expression on her face, but when Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped in from the window, she quickly turned around with a shocked face. "Because that's what friends are for, Dashie!", she said with a loud voice to show how happy she was to see her again.

The surrounded pegasus looked at all of her friends without any traces of even the slightest joy over seeing them. But as she toured by them with her eyes, she noticed the last pony entering the room. Fluttershy with a unquestionable smile walked over to the bed. The others made room for her to get close to their pegasus friend, turning their heads to see them both. "How are you, Rainbow? We were all so worried for you", she said with her old, usual tone. All the other ponies nodded in agreement, changing their happy faces to the more saddened ones.

Rainbow Dash thought about her situation for a second. What happened to her, all the pain and suffering she remembered, the agony of being thrown down to the lowest. But now when all her friends were here, worried to death over how she was. If she still was the courageous, brave and loyal Rainbow they all knew and loved so much. This was the time when she was supposed to be the energetic one.

In a few moments, the blue pegasus realized this wasn't her. Where was the awesome pony who knew that her friends would be there for her? When the mentioned moments had passed, she shook her head and giggled. "Aw, c'mon guys. Ya know me; I can take a few hits, especially when you are here", she said with restored self-confidence.

All of her´friends cheered to hear those words. Pinkie Pie flipped out and jumped up on the bed to hug the laying one, Rarity hugged Fluttershy with tears in her eyes, the yellow pegasus answered the hug, and the blue filly loved them for doing so. It was just like always, like it should be. But even though all this filled her with happiness, one thing bothered her to no end; Applejack and Twilight kissing each other; with open mouths. Like a bad replay, she slowly succumbed to a horrible feeling she didn't want to know.

END

Okay, **wow**! People reading this story and adding it to their alert lists after just a few days. What. about. that...

A short note, now when the first five parts of this story have been brought to light:

Thank you for the reviews I've already received, it feels like my heart is about to **burst** only by reading them and noting you already got hopes for the next parts.

I will however make a brief pause with this story, since I want to add another story next to this one, soon coming up named as 'Royal pleasures' (rated M). And I'm pretty certain most people in this part of knows what it probably will contain :) Ponyville's lusts' will return shortly when the two first chapters of my new story are up. Feel free to tell me what you think of the two.

Thanks yet again for the reviews, I'll look forward for more of those in the future, just so you know.

Brohoof on ya all!


	5. Rainbow colored feelings

**NOTE:** this chapter involves **violence** amongst its **sexual explicit** and **bad language!**

Do **not** read this if you don't like any of it. **You have been warned!**

Rainbow colored feelings

"Please, miss Rainbow Dash; I'm doing this to help you. If you won't cooperate there is no way you ever will recover", the female, beige shrink with the reading glasses said with a begging tone to the blue filly. It had been two days since her friends visit and Rainbow had gotten much better from a physical perspective. Even her mane and tail were restored thanks to Twilight's unicorn magic. It would seem obvious to anypony that the remaining damage was in her mentality, which it was. But not in the obvious way at all.

The blue pegasus leaned back on the chair and crossed her forelegs with a frown, "I'm fine. There is no need for you to try talk to me. It's not like you will get anything, miss...", Rainbow halted to remember that boring name the shrink had. The mare cleared her throat, "Winter Breeze, I was born I the early winter. And please, you don't need to call me 'miss'. I am your friend after all".

Rainbow's anger echoed trough her head when she heard that word. Who in Equestria was this mare to try tell her who was her friend? She glanced with a mean look on the shrink without saying anything, allowing miss Winter Breeze to continue where her patient ended. "Anyhow, we have met before as you might remember from a few days ago, but you may not know that I personally decided to help you", the shrink said gently in a try to create a flash of attention from the pegasus in front of her. She arched forward in her chair and put the papers from her hooves on the table between them both.

"You see, Rainbow Dash... even if Cloudsdale is a wonderful city, or 'awesome' as you also could say", Breeze stated with a chuckle. Sadly, the filly wasn't even in the slightest mood to agree nor smile. "But even the sun has it dark spots, and that's where all the bad kind of ponies comes from", she said more seriously while taking of her glasses. "Some of them makes awful decisions and sometimes even indescribably horrible ones".

The tomcolt actually looked straight in the eyes of the beige mare now, even if her sitting position didn't change at all. She still had that uncaring look in her eyes. Miss Breeze answered the staring by steadily continue without interruption. She was really that serious. " Only because a male pony is stronger then a female one, it's absolutely no excuse for why they should claim whatever they please from the opposite sex. Mare, filly or foal, it doesn't matter", she said with tense. A subconscious tear was about to take shape in the corner of her eye when she recalled the memories of what her own father did to her as a foal.

A moment of silence stayed in the air for the shrink to gather thoughts. The tear died the same moment she strengthened herself. "And now... here you are, Rainbow; another victim to the suppression all fillies fear. An unforgivable crime that simply can't go away from justice...", she finished to see if her artillery of convincing words worked.

She was without doubt qualified to be the friend of a rape-victim. A pony who you could share any thoughts and feeling about it with, since she understood exactly how it felt to be sexually used. But Rainbow didn't move a muscle. All those friendly words had absolutely no effect on her. She just turned away her head and said with an uncaring voice, "It's okay. I don't wanna turn in the ponies who did it to me", which caused the beige mare to enter a shocked state. Her eyes widened while her lips slightly parted, "...what? What are you saying, Rainbow?".

She let go of an annoyed sigh and got off from the chair. "I've already made peace with the fact that I was raped. Those problems disappeared the same moment I met my friends who I _knew_ would be there for me. I don't have any need for therapy anymore", the blue filly said while slowly walking to the only door in this kind of small room. The shrink followed her progress with small twitches in her neck every time the blue pegasus was about to leave her sight.

"Besides, it have already changed so much and yet so little. A dream I once had is no more, but that is also all. The doctors have already told me that I haven't sustained any serious physical damage and I'm not pregnant either. So what's to worry anyways?". She opened the door, ready to leave and never come back again. But before that, she turned around to glance at the helpful mare with a smile. "I actually feel stronger now...", then walked away.

The shrink was left alone in the room. She sighed and looked at her papers with a saddened expression, realizing that her patient was a hopeless case for the moment. Her experiences told the truth, however. No matter what Rainbow says, she is nothing but an empty shell of her former mental self. She was doomed to walk the path of a painful insight, and it was a bad decision of Winter Breeze to just let her go. But she had a feeling telling her this was probably the only way for a pegasus this stubborn to understand...

Fully convinced to get to the bottom of what happened while she was knocked out cold, Rainbow soared trough the sky with an increasing speed to reach her destination. She was still thinking which one should be the wisest; directly confront either Twilight or Applejack to get more exact details about their relationship _or_ search for Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and/or Rarity to ask them instead if they knew anything. So far, the decision tilted to go directly to Applejack, since she's so honest and all.

She focused more on the fact that there obviously was something with the two fillies, kissing in public without caring for their surroundings like it didn't matter at all. All her frustration was about to erupt when she thought more about that darn Applejack; taking the chance to steal her Twilight while she was busy getting gang-raped by the Wonderbolts! The odds were probably really good that she _knew_ that was the perfect moment to attract her when there was no competition around. A cheating bastard who used her friend's condition to her own success, that's what she was!

Suddenly, Rainbow broke the speed and levitated lightly in the air. What the hay did she just thought? That was probably the meanest thing she could think about her friend. Why in Equestria would A-J do such a horrible thing as 'taking the chance while the competition is gone'? That wasn't applejack at all, she would never, _ever_ do such a thing!

"No... or... would she?", she said to herself, then hasted again to catch up the times she wasted thinking. What Rainbow didn't now was that those thoughts were the first sign of her instability...

Ponyville in sight. Rainbow slowed down as the border was reached before deciding one last time over her final target. However, as the final result was being tossed around in her head, another pegasus came up from behind her back with a happy mood.

"Hiya, Rainbow Dash!", a recognizable voice ran trough the mentioned one's ears. With a twitch involving her entire body and turning around, she confirmed the presence of the cross-eyed, gray pegasus Ditzy Doo. Rainbow frowned, "hi, Ditzy. Get lost, will ya?", she said without thinking twice over how rude she was there.

The gray pony just giggled and flew closer to the blue one. "Aw, you are not in a good mood, Rainbow", she said with that self-degrading voice before frowning too, "that is sad...".

The tomcolt felt a piece of anger brewing up, she knew it would be for the best to just get rid of this unintellectual filly before she _really_ got on her nerves. "Look, Ditzy: I'm not in a good mood at all right now, so just go away...", she said before getting interrupted. "I know what can get you in a better mood, Rainbow!", she said out loud and smiled again. "I don't care, Ditzy, just...", the blue one said and yet again got interrupted. "Why don't you come with me to..."

"I said I DON'T CARE, you sorry excuse for a retarded pegasus!", Rainbow screamed with her highest voice to Ditzy. The gray pegasus staggered in shock as the angry filly got closer to her with an intimidating look in her eyes. She bit her teeth and arched her eyebrows like Ditzy's worst nightmare could imagine, "before I hurt you, fly back to your friends... oh that's right! You don't HAVE ANY because you are so freaking DISGUSTING with your fucked up eyes!", she yelled with all her muscles tensed.

The pegasus with a blonde mane was frozen in her frightened state, tears soaked her cheeks from her fear of the pegasus in front of her, her mind went blank and replaced with self-pitying, and all hopes to bring her to Sugar cube corner and to Pinkie died out. She sobbed silently and her body got the shivers, but she didn't dare move duo to the horror she just witnessed.

Suddenly, Rainbow caught herself again. With a shocked expression she dropped her jaw. What was wrong with her? She didn't even know she could be that mean to anypony. At least to poor Ditzy who couldn't help her eyes. Regrets filled her senses, and the wish to be forgiven for what she just said was born, but she had no time for that. Because as soon as she was about to open her mouth, Ditzy instantly burst away from her to Ponyville. She almost flew after her, but when she heard the gray pegasus cry out Pinkie Pie's name all the way, she decided to not.

"What is wrong with me?", she yelled to herself and hit her own face with her right foreleg to beat out her weird behavior. She covered her face and ground her teeth again with even more frustration growing inside her mind. First thinking mean things about Applejack and now verbally assaulting Ditzy Doo? This was critical, _very_ critical! She had to find somepony she knew she could remain calm with!

She peaked between her hooves covering her face, "Fluttershy"!

The birds in their nests didn't need to care about getting food, because that yellow pegasus they knew about always came in the right hour to supply them with one worm each thrown from her mouth. While they were as busiest to eat up, she landed on the ground again and crossed the birds from her mind. Now she had all the time in Equestria to listen to that blue dot approaching her from a distance. She turned around and smiled when she saw her pegasus friend, hoping she was alright.

Rainbow had a much easier time being polite and patient in Fluttershy's presence. They both sat in her couch since Rainbow insisted she needed to ask her some questions. But first, the yellow pegasus asked her a whole bunch of her own questions about Rainbow's health, the therapy, the hospital, if they were nice to her and etc. But Rainbow successfully answered all the questions without loosing her cool, even if they just consisted of 'yes', 'no' and 'I dunno'. In the end, she finally got to her own question which was the whole reason why she got here.

"I was just wondering about... you know...", she said first with lots of hesitation since she was afraid of using the wrong words, but the right ones came out just fine in the end, "... if you know what's up with Applejack and Twilight?". Fluttershy understood immediately what Rainbow meant, and saw absolutely no problems in telling the 'good news'.

"Oh, yes, have you heard? They are in love! Isn't that wonderful?", she said with happiness in her heart as she closed her eyes and recalled the event in this very cottage. But as she opened her eyes again, Rainbow didn't react like she expected at all. She stopped smiling and looked at her friend like she had done something wrong. She patted her own mane and forced out a smile again, "uhm... Rainbow? Is... is there a problem?", she asked kindly to the mortified pegasus.

What's this, Rainbow thought to herself. She knew it was highly possible, especially when she saw the two fillies kiss and then walk out so close to each other from her room back at the hospital. But now, when it really was said out loud to her, the echoing inside her mind didn't stop. All the truth she expected haunted her mind, and in a matter of a few seconds, her instability had just developed further.

Before even five seconds had passed, all mats inside the cottage and been blown away, the door was wide-open and a terrified Fluttershy stood outside yelling 'Rainbow dash?' while her blue friend pierced the sky with extreme speed.

Meanwhile at the library in Ponyville, Twilight had decided to continue her study in growing-magic with the help from the book she luckily had discovered a few days ago. She took a brief pause from the reading and thought back to the moment when it was so nice to see Rainbow's gratitude towards her for growing back her mane. But the nicest thing was when she could have sworn that the blue pegasus blushed when she said thanks to her.

Twilight giggled. Rainbow Dash was undoubtedly cute at that moment, she thought. It would be wonderful to see her blush like that again sometime, especially if...

Suddenly, her mind was ripped away from the blue pegasus when she heard a knocking from the door. A little groan escaped her lips when she put away the book and walked over to open. And as it flew open, the first thing striking her eyes was the old cowboy hat decorating an orange filly named Applejack. A smile automatically took shape on the purple filly's lips when she saw her lover with a smile on her own.

"Howdy, Twi! So ah heard ya' like readin' books?", she said before even asking to come inside. The unicorn giggled with a little question mark, "you know I do, A-J?". And it was at that moment the young farmer leaned forward with seductive eyes, "well, ah also heard ya' like apples. Do you now, Twi'?".

The purple filly giggled and smiled back the same way, "you know I _love _apples...", she whispered as her lips met Applejack's. Their mouth's opened to let each other inside while the earth pony laid her forelegs around her lover's neck. The dance inside their mouth's let the tongues collide and slip around each other, soft moans muffled trough their cheeks and a welcoming lust sparkled in their eyes as they looked at each other with still connected lips. They both knew what they wanted now.

The stetson fell of from the golden mane to Twilight's bedroom floor. The purple unicorns thought it was in the way when she pressed her lover's head tighter to her love spot. "Oh, yes... uhh... ah... right there... give it... give it to me!", she groaned. Applejack loved how wet she already had gotten from just a few seconds of licking, and she planned on extracting more juice from the slightly inexperienced unicorn...with a smile.

She took better grip with her forelegs around Twilight's thighs while trying to penetrate the sensitive flower with her tongue. But she soon realized from the painful moans that she actually needed to get more moist in her nether. Thus, A-J placed her lips around the spot she knew was the best one of them all.

Twilight cried out and arched forward, forcefully using all her might to squeeze Applejack's head harder to her. She crossed her hindlegs behind the earth pony's head, sat up to completely surround the orange head dressed with a golden mane and tensed all her muscles Her hooves desperately scratched Applejack's spine, like she was trying to grab something. "Oh, s... sweet Celestia, I... I...ohh, come om, baby! It... it feels... so... uhhh...good!", she whimpered and closed her eyes.

The sensation reached over the border for the little unicorn, she felt all the warmth intensifying, her heart catching fire as all blood inside her got hotter for each seconds before her ultimate pleasure. "Yes... yes...I'm cumming! I'm cumming! ohhh... I love you, I love you... Rainbow Daaaaash!", she finally hollered as her orgasm soaked Applejack's face.

However, the earth pony reacted instantly to what she heard and tilted backwards with her sticky face, "wha'? Rainbow Dash? Wha in tarnation did ya think of...", she yelled before turning her head to were Twilight looked.

A picture symbolizing 'busted' took place in the library. Rainbow Dash stood in the open door to the bedroom where she had been for the last couple of minutes, Twilight had the worst blush ever, and Applejack had evidence all over her face to tell the truth about their relationship.

Rainbow breathed harder to contain the feeling of being betrayed, hiding the signs of anger as Applejack quickly dried off Twilight's love juice from her face. The unicorn didn't know what to say or even react to this, finding her friend suddenly standing and watching as she made love with Applejack.

The most awkward silence ever broke out for what seemed to be hours before the farmer-pony got off from the bed to pick up her stetson and put it back where it belonged. She frowned while facing the upset pegasus with a certainly random question, "don' t'you know how to knock, Rainbow?".

That line almost lit Rainbow entirely on fire, but she knew it wasn't right to go into a rampage... yet.

She collected her mind and breathed normally again. "I... guess I shouldn't have been expecting anything else then... this", she said with a sudden smile. However, it was just a fake one to hide all the erupting emotions of anger and hatred. Witnessing them both having sex still kept on tumbling before her flashing eyes. Her eyes jumped between them both, from the staring A-J to the almost passed out Twilight.

Twilight finally had gasped enough to talk regularly without loosing her breath, allowing her to carefully also get up from the bed and walk wearily down the stairs to face Rainbow Dash. She felt heavily uncomfortable with this situation, but she knew very well the reasons for why she said all this.

"_And ah KNOW fo' sure that Rainbow Dash is on to ya"_, Applejack said in the apple cellar before... that happened. And if it was true, there had to be some feelings awakening inside her now when she saw this. She also knew how much Rainbow hated loosing, but in this case it had to be more then just a lost competition. Twilight stood in front of her now with a still warm face. "Rainbow, we can talk about this...", she said gently.

All three were gathered up in the main room of the library, sitting in an even circle so nopony was too close to the other one. Rainbow wasn't sure what kind of face she was supposed to use at them, so she turned on the easiest one; neutral.

Twilight caressed her fore-hooves and glanced on the blue filly with nervous eyes. "I understand how you feel, Rainbow. But...", and there it all vanished. She realized that she had absolutely no idea how to wrap this up. Feelings were after all not her strong suit. Luckily, Applejack caught up were the unicorn dropped her sentence, causing her to gain Rainbow's attention.

"But ya hafta accept that Twi' here has made her decision, sugarcube...", she said with a serious, yet kind face to Rainbow Dash.

It was no easy task to take her statement lightly, but it was after all true. She had lost the fight over Twilight, but knowing that Applejack was a good friend, she had to be an even better lover.

Rainbow Dash didn't have a crush on Twilight for nothing. It actually felt better to know that she was in safe hooves. If there was somepony else she could imagine taking better care of Twilight, it had to be A-J. Being a reliable, honest and faithful pony, she almost doubted herself. All she wanted was Twilight to smile. Just be glad over a happy life. And if she could acquire that trough Applejack... then she guessed there was no problem at all. But she sure would need somepony to talk to now. Perhaps the shrink wasn't a bad idea after all. Those aggregations she had earlier would need some treatment before they would cool down.

Rainbow finally felt the energy to actually smile for real. She felt even more regrets for screaming at Ditzy before, so that was what she planned on doing first thing after leaving the library. She chuckled and slowly dragged her hoof trough her own mane, "well, I guess I can take a defeat this time, Applejack", she said when reaching her own mane's end.

Applejack smiled in exaltation realizing that their friendship was still in place without any damages to it. That it was so easy to resolve too was the best part of it all for her. Rainbow walked up to her earth pony friend and reached out for a hug. Applejack was proud of seeing her friend taking it so good without causing any scene, rewarding her with a tight and glad embrace. Twilight was actually kind of neutral in her facial expression, like something was missing. But none of them had even the slightest idea what would happen next...

Rainbow decided to make one last question before heading for the door, and did so by catching the earth pony's attention. "Hey, A-J", she said with a smile, answered by the orange pony's equal smile. "Ye, sugarcube?". The blue filly glanced at Twilight, then back at Applejack.

"I just have to know; what trick did you use to make Twilight fall for you?", was the simple question. "I mean, there must have been something special you did to attract that side of the little egghead... he he he".

Applejack's eyes widened, so did Twilight's when they both recalled their first time. Twilight's tears, holler, pain and suffering which continued for a long time. She was raped, after all. They didn't know the details of how her reaction would be, but everything inside their heads yelled them not to tell the truth. However, Applejack had already screwed up with her frozen grimace of nervousness.

Rainbow chuckled again. What is it A-J? You seem so scared all of a sudden", she said without suspecting anything at all.

Applejack tried to come up with something... anything! But it was all hopeless, because now Rainbow actually began to wonder what was going on here. She glanced at Twilight who rubbed her chin and tried to come up with something too. It felt like a crisis for both of them to be in this situation, knowing that it all could go south if they didn't come up with a white lie.

Then it was settled; the blue pegasus now stared at them both with a trace of stubbornness. "Okay, now you _gotta_ tell me... both of ya. I wanna hear it from both of ya", she stated clearly to mark that she wanted to hear a cooperated story.

The golden blonde filly gave up, she simply couldn't lie to her friend, even it was just a white one. She looked down at the floor of the library and inhaled deeply while Twilight still tried to come up with something. She finally spilled the beans, telling the true and entire story of what happened the first time they did it. Twilight staggered in shock when she heard the part about the apple cellar and was about to interrupt her lover several times. But A-J didn't allow that, she simply shoved the unicorn away every time she tried to jump up and cover her mouth.

Rainbow looked curiously over Twilight's behavior, but she listened to every piece of tale the farmer-pony said. Then, when she came to the part were A-J revealed her true intentions, Rainbow slowly widened her eyes like sunflowers. In the end, Twilight gave up and just sat next to Applejack while she finished. "...an' then ah simply galloped away when ah realized the horrible thing I'd done..."

Twilight was about to open her mouth, starting with her own part of the story which wasn't over yet. Applejack hadn't told Rainbow about the part were Twilight received help from Fluttershy to overcome her depression. But as a matter of fact, there was something Twilight hadn't told anypony. Something very important they both needed to know. But it was probably already too late...

The pegasus had made several changes to her expression while listening to her friend's speech. She felt something... something very curious happening inside her mind. It was like everything grew cold, then hot again. As a matter of fact; very hot. The heat spread to her legs, traveling up and down, into her heart and then returning to her brain. She didn't notice it herself, but her friends were completely horrified when they saw her eye's strange movements.

"Rainbow, let me explain! We...", Twilight tried to say, but it was way too late for reasoning now. The pegasus felt her lips trembling as she used them to ask one last thing.

"Did...did...", she said in a try to get her question out in the air. The heat cracked inside her, erasing all traces of reasonable behavior. She fought it, but her swirling emotions turned into a basic instinct. The question never happened. All memories flooded back to her mind; the humiliation, the feeling of being used, betrayed and defiled, deflowered with force, the pain... especially the pain!

Instead of a question, pony blood flew trough the air from Applejack's mouth as Rainbow's right foreleg struck her left cheek. Like it was all in slow-motion, Twilight gasped when she saw the violence breaking out.

Applejack hit the floor with a thud before Rainbow landed on top of her to deliver the next amount of punches. Maniacal screams came out from her mouth as she hit her face, "YOU RAPED HER! YOU RAPED HER, APPLEJACK!", the mad voice yelled so hard it hurt her throat. The pummeling went harder as she aimed for her head some more. Applejack did her best to block the hooves hailing over her, but she already had sustained a good headache from the sucker punch she received.

Twilight witnessed the madness boiling out from the crazed pony, but all this physical violence was so new to her. Seeing Applejack's stains of blood soaking the floor made her cry every time she heard the squashing noises from it. It fully paralyzed her.

This was about to turn into a nightmare for her, and soon a funeral for Applejack if somepony didn't stop Rainbow Dash, because the earth pony had stopped struggling back from the pain she already felt. Her head flew from left to right as the blue hooves kept hitting her rapidly without rest.

"YOU... YOU USED HER! LIKE A WHORE! JUST LIKE ME! YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM, APPLEJACK! YOU ARE JUST LIKE...", she screamed before finally resting her hooves. Her voice lost volume as she gasped for air from all the yelling and punching. "...How could you, A-J? How could you do such a thing to her...didn't you love her? Didn't you love her... like I did?", she said without any energy to spare as she glared down with the same crazed eyes.

Applejack stared with her blue-beaten face at her. She didn't feel any anger, this actually felt right. This is what she deserved for what she did to Twilight. As weird as might sound; Applejack was actually grateful for this and almost wished for her to continue so she never would lay a hoof on anypony again. But one pony didn't want this anymore, so when the maddened pegasus was about to place her fore-hooves over Applejack's throat...

In a delayed action, Twilight crashed into Rainbow and tossed her over on her back to hold her down. She pressed down each leg of the pegasus by pressing one hoof on each one of them. The blue pegasus didn't struggle, however. She knew it was Twilight now, and not the other pony in the room.

"Stop hitting her! I have something to say, too!", the purple filly yelled in fear and anger. Luckily, she calmed the crazed pony only by opening her mouth again now when she already had let out some steam.

Suddenly, Rainbow felt something dripping on her chest. She glanced up to see the purple face now filled with tears. With a soft and concentrated voice, Twilight explained her part of the story which A-J didn't know about.

"When... when Applejack raped me, I was crushed. But there is something I need to tell both you and her". When she said that, even Applejack turned her head to listen carefully. She didn't have any strength to stand up, but moving her head was okay. Rainbow had locked her eyes on the unicorn and had no plan on doing the opposite as she kept talking.

She told about the part that she was saving herself for the princess as a 'thank you' for everything she had done as teacher and mentor for her. Applejack knew about that, but here came the really chocking part for both of them. Twilight turned her head to look at Applejack.

"I'm sorry, Applejack; I partially lied when I said I love you.", then she turned back and closed her eyes.

"During all those years in Canterlot, I've never even been near a love-relationship. All my days were consumed to studies and nothing but studies while I saw my classmates 'getting a life' by meeting a mare or coltfriend. I was alone, because I never saw love as something important. But as I later realized that nopony looked at me in that special way... I lost self-confidence. There was no such thing as ponies even bothering to ask me out or even talk to me! My mind had changed as I saw more and more couples together. They looked so happy without studies or grades, I wanted to know how it felt... and now, several years later I meet you two. We become friends, and some time later; this happens. I get to hear from Applejack that I don't only have one, but two who's interested in me more then as a friend", she then paused to get more focus. Both of the fillies kept quiet to let her proceed, which she did.

"I... didn't believe it at first, of course. But when Applejack told me several times why she made forced love with me, I... actually really liked it. It just felt so good to know... that somepony actually liked my body", Twilight finally revealed.

Rainbow and Applejack stared at the unicorn like they had seen a ghost. Was she about to say that...

"I didn't even dare imagine how it would feel to have two lovers at once. But now when it's a fact, I certainly have the guts to hope there are two fillies I can have sex with, and perhaps one day even love me for who I am. But until then; I want to know how you two feel like before I can say I love you for who_ you _are".

Rainbow's mind dropped dead for a moment. Applejack couldn't believe what she heard, but to get a confirmation, Twilight turned around again with a tired smile. "And when I came today when we did it... I was ironically enough _thinking_ of Rainbow Dash, that's why I scratched your back; I tried to grab her wings. And even if I wouldn't have seen her, I would probably still yell her name". Then she chuckled over the silliness that had been caused.

"But look at you now. I don't... I don't want my friends killing each other just because of me. I... I want you both, not just one of you", Twilight said before really starting to sob. She let go of Rainbow's legs and walked over to sit in the middle of the two fillies. Her head felt heavy as she looked down at the floor.

"But for my selfish behavior, I loose both of you. And as I said; I don't want you to kill each other just because of me. So if I can't have you both, I don't want any of you... and if I knew that relationships would be this horrifying, I would never have tried hoping for it", she finished with. Twilight had nothing more to say now, she just awaited the final response from her potential ex-friends.

The two fillies laying on the floor felt locked duo to this confession from their love interest. Applejack finally decided to try stand up again even though her headache tortured her. Rainbow made some hesitating moves as she also stood up again. Her boiling anger had been vanquished, now replaced with something else then malevolence and disorder.

Applejack didn't mind of picking up her hat again, it didn't feel so important anymore. Instead she walked past Twilight with a small glance on her, continuing up to the blue pegasus with hard dedication. Rainbow felt bad when she saw all the bruises she had caused to her friend, instinctively reaching out her fore-hoof to gently touch her cheek. Twilight didn't look at any one of them, she just waited patiently for them to reject her selfishness.

"I'm sorry, applejack. For what I did to you...", Rainbow said with the traces of a tear along her cheek. A-J kept the silence alive for another few seconds, staring in to the eyes of her friend without moving at all. But as the seconds had passed, she arched her lips to a slow but steady growing smile She then touched the blue foreleg and gently scuffed it away. "Nah, Rainbow; Ah'm the one who shud apologize", she said before throwing a look back at the purple filly in tears.

The earth pony looked back at Rainbow who also had feasted her eyes on Twilight. She knew this in most cases would have been a dead end for all that is love. But with both of them being her best friends and Twilight revealing her appetite for sexual pleasure, there was actually yet hope for all three of them. The only remaining question was if this tomcolt would agree to her suggestion.

A-J sighed and rubbed her forehead to ease the pain, but it wasn't too much for her to handle anyways. Her smile vanished before her soft and whispering voice grabbed Rainbow's attention. "Ah won't steal Twi' from ya, sugarcube. But ah won't give her away to ya either...".

The blue filly nodded, "uhu... so how are we gonna solve this, then?", she whispered back without thinking of it. Applejack wiped away the tear on her friend's cheek with her right hoof and leaned forward with her head. "Well, she's sayin' she wants us both... an' you're one of mah bestest friends. An' ya know friends... are s'poused tah share, aight?", she whispered with a blink in her eye.

Rainbow widened her eyes when she heard that. A shiver erupted in her lips, causing her to chuckle for Celestia knows what reasons. Her eyes glanced at every corner she could find, desperately trying to process what suggestion she just received was. It... sounds too good to be true, she thought to herself before asking A-J. "Are you serious?", she said with an unsure tone.

The orange filly smiled again with self-confidence and nodded. But she wanted to _really_ prove how serious she was with a little tease: "Whaddya say we have a little competition; the first one who can make her come wins as the best lover?", she said like it was a joke.

Rainbow caught her hint and understood fully how serious Applejack was. This triggered her instinct for winning, instantly bringing a devious smile on her face. "You betcha. See ya at the finish line, A-J...", she whispered one last time before they both walked next to each other, smiling with good intentions as they approached Twilight...

The tears had dried out from the saddened and mortified unicorn. But as she saw the two shadows covering her, she turned around to see the two fillies she liked with grins on their lips. She twitched when they both walked closer to almost touch her body, slowly reaching out to rub her shoulders. Twilight didn't understand at first, but when Applejack without her hat grabbed the purple muzzle to kiss it, she could feel the confusion really grasp hold of her mind.

The earth pony pressed down Twilight's body to the hard floor as she ravaged the inside of her mouth some more, loudly moaning to ensure her this was something the farmer-pony wanted. And before the unicorn even thought about it, Rainbow took part too by spreading those purple hindlegs so she could lay down on her stomach with her head between the haunches.

She licked her thighs with a slow trail going towards a more nicer place; the flower she was about to devour in lust. Twilight suddenly realized what kind of dream that just came true when her tongue was slithered around by Applejack. Even if a slight shock inhabited her mind, it went completely blank with joy and pleasure over her friends decision. Could this story actually have such a happy ending? Apparently it could, and she loved it!

Twilight embraced Applejack and pressed their lips even harder to each other and moaned back from the wet sensation they shared again today. It felt so strange fore her now when she couldn't focus on the kissing. The tingling and warm lusts collecting down her love spot shredded her attention for the earth pony, causing her to separate their lips and groan at the top of her lungs. This was something whole different from when Applejack licked her! This was so much more intense, like it was a tornado inside her pink cave of flesh.

Rainbow didn't actually know what she did that was so good, she just improvised and tried all sorts of things. All she knew was that the little bump is the main goal to satisfy, so she focused on swirling her tongue around it, rubbing it and stroke it as she finally pressed her tip inside the wet hole. Twilight threw her head back and breathed harder then ever before. Her left foreleg flew down to grab the rainbow colored mane, aching to make it feel better she had imagined.

Applejack understood that this really had become a competition for real now, and she intended to win as the prestige enhanced her lust. Oh no ya don't, she thought and slipped down to Rainbow's level. The right hindleg was pushed aside more as the orange filly clenched inside between it and the blue pegasus' head.

"Hard workin', are ya?", she said with a chuckle before squeezing her muzzle close to the soaked flower. Rainbow paused briefly and smiled while liking her mouth clean from all the juice before replying, "think you can do better?", then tilted her head to give some room for her rival.

Applejack smiled with her entire heart before quickly reaching out to meet Rainbow's lips. In a flash, a kiss was stolen from the blue filly. She gasped at first with a shocked grimace, but seeing her friend's honest and bruised smile made it easier for her. As a matter of fact, she leaned forward with her muzzle to repeat it, something A-J more then happily did. Their mouths united more tenderly this time, allowing Rainbow to know how it felt to be kissed with emotion and kindness, not by force and violence.

Suddenly as they got stuck in each other, Twilight whimpered to gain their attention, which she did when they both glanced at her. "Please... don't stop! T-that felt... felt too good!", she then yelled with desperation in her voice.

The two fillies disconnected their lips and returned back to facing Twilight's labium again, kindly teasing it with small licks to attract more whimpers before A-J went all in. The unicorn yelled out when she felt the hard tongue pressing her inside. She arched her back when another tongue rubbed her clitoris. "Oh, yes! Yeah... that feels... oh yes, yes! Applejack, Rainbow Dash! Yes... make me cum... make me... me feel p-pretty!", she roared out while pressing her pelvis into their faces.

Rainbow lapped all over the soaking wet sweet spot while A-J thrust deeper inside with her hard tongue. All this to please the purple filly they both were in love with. All this to hear her pleasure groan out with all her lusts inside. Her smile wasn't visible for any of them, but it was there. Decorated with red blushes and saliva dripping from her mouth, Twilight kept yelling her lovers names and moaning louder with her tongue hanging outside.

"Yeah... I feel... uhh...s-so... good So... pretty! Oh sweet Celestia, yes! Yes... yes... YE~ES!".

Then, Twilight's heart skipped a beat and sent a wave of raw excitement trough her entire body like an electric shock, violently combusted inside her mind to mix everything into fluids. The moist enhanced in front of the fillies eyes as the unicorn's orgasm hit their open mouths. They both moaned back over the excitement they experienced together, knowing that was probably Twilight's best release ever. All thanks to both of them... ending up in a tie game.

During the afterglow, Twilight's tongue was inside Rainbow's mouth as they both laid on their sides, gently showing her how it felt to be pleased in a kind way with their oral organs. The blue filly moaned and giggled over how nice it was, especially since it was with somepony she loved. Applejack laid next to them and yawned by exhaustion from all the things that happened today, and she knew it was okay to let the two have each other for the moment. The earth pony smiled before she decided to close her eyes, knowing that tomorrow would be a nice, new day for all three of them.

END

**Author's note:**

Thank you again for all the follows and update-alerts you have placed on both me and my works, it's the very reason for why these works will keep coming!

I shall be honest and say I wasn't prepared for the violence-part, but it felt really necessary since I had some people pointing out the fact that Twilight forgave Applejack to quick. This chapter should probably clear it all up a little (admit you never saw the "hunger" in Twilight coming).

Thing is that I don't like prolonging plots for too long; when one chapter is done, a new plot (or semi-new) is needed. And have no fear for the lack of cliffhanger in the end, I already have plans for the next chapter ^^

Next up is probably 'Royal pleasures', since I just recently discovered the lack of shippings involving Celestia on the interwebs (must... make... more...) O_o


	6. And nopony else

**NOTE:** before you start sending me hate mails and threats of killing me for the content of this chapter, **READ TILL THE END!** Thank you...

...And nopony else

"I said I DON'T CARE!" echoed trough Ditzy's mind as the intense wind blew her mane back. "You sorry excuse for a retarded pegasus!" came shortly afterward. The words. They ached. Her voice couldn't shout them down. Screaming her lover's name all the way didn't help. Why?

"Before I hurt you..." was the most scary part. It wouldn't leave her mind no matter how fast she flapped her wings to get away in high speed from the horrible experience. What had she done to deserve that? Wasn't she liked? Was she annoying... just like before?

"Because you are so DISGUSTING with your fucked up eyes!" brought out more tears then she already suffered from the winds. She refused to blink, the images of that blue pony screaming at her would reappear. She didn't want that, Ditzy didn't want that, it was horrible!

Rainbow Dash could still be seen in a distance when the gray pegasus quickly glanced back to ensure the scary pony didn't follow her. She didn't, Rainbow was busy yelling at herself for her behavior. Unfortunately, Ditzy couldn't hear a thing from her. She just continued to fly towards Sugarcube Corner.

Her scared face couldn't relax, it was frozen to the same horrified grimace she gave Rainbow during her frightened state. The wings still carrying her burned in pain from the overexert use she put them trough just to get away fast enough. They ached more and more for each flap they did when she saw the candy-decorated roof in the center of a square closing up.

"Pinkie... Pie..." she uttered before feeling the pain contaminating her spine's nervous system. The control was lost, and in a matter of seconds she realized how close she actually was to the pink door.

After the violent noise from her head hitting the hard piece of wood, her mind fogged up as all her remaining energy vanished, leaving her knocked out in front of the door to the confectionery; the place where her best friend was. The place were her lover was. The place... were her rescuer was. Her eyes closed slowly as the exhaustion pulled out the remaining consciousness from her mind...

_Cloudsdale, the post office, four months earlier from today._

The three shadows covered the gray pegasus as she stood in front of her locker to get her mail bag. It was supposed to be another day were she did her best to fly correctly even duo to her lazy eyes, but her fellow workers had decided to give her a hard time for this problem she couldn't help. She turned around with the sound of the locker closing up behind her, instantly noticing the small crowd of colts standing unpleasantly close to her.

"So, Ditzy; I heard your coltfriend ditched you a few days ago" the big, dark blue on said with snickering in the background from his two other friends. Ditzy tried to stay focused even if it was true. He one day suddenly broke up after dating her for weeks, never willing to say why. It was just a good bye before flying away, leaving her alone in tears.

She inhaled with a slight nervousness passing trough her as she ignored them all. Her efforts were spend to try walking out in the gap between the dark blue one and his lemon green friend, but it was for nothing.

A foreleg blocked her path. "Hey, I'm talking to you, Derpy!" the dark blue colt said with a snort to get the filly's attention. She felt a drip of sweat breaking loose from her forehead as that cursed nickname they gave her repeated itself inside her ears.

She exhaled the air she stored in her lungs. "Please guys, I really don't need this right now. I'll be late for work!" she yelled to make them understand this really wasn't the time and place for their fun. A number of pegasi had already turned their heads to them all, noticing if something out of order would happen.

"Tsch, whatever. We can play with you later, Derpy. Just remember: don't crash in to any trees!" he said while the others laughed on their way to the staff room.

Ditzy looked down to the floor, her legs trembled whenever she saw those guys. It happened once. One frigging time! Her mail bag accidentally opened once when she was flying an order. And while trying to close it again, she had to turn her head away, preventing her focus on what was in front of her for several seconds since the lock had jammed.

She placed her fore hoof where the swelling was for a few days on her head after the impact with that darn tree. The pain was gone since long, but the tears on the floor were fresh as they fell to the floor form her closed, angry eyes.

Ditzy had always hated herself for the disoriented eyes she was born with. They had always been like that, always making it hard for her to see correctly...

The memories were clear; her parents always sighing when they looked at her. She wasn't cute in their normal eyes. She was just so terrifying, giving the image of being a pony with lower intellect then others. But her parents still loved her, even if Ditzy today suspected they did it just because they had to. She was their foal, after all, and they were no bad parents... or were they?

The doctors had no explanation for how it could have happened, all they knew was that she probably would be like that for the rest of her life. Her parents accepted it, but they always had that little trace of a disgusted grimace whenever they looked straight at her crossed eyes.

She opened her eyes as she stood still outside the post office with her filled mail bag. All needed was a little leap before she could fly to the first one on her list. It all seemed so hopeless for her. Even her parents wanted to avoid contact with her.

As soon as she was old enough to take care of herself, Ditzy's parents were relieved to see her walk away. She always thought it was because they were glad to know she was a big filly now, strong enough to handle everything even though to her handicap she successfully had reduced by learning what she actually saw in front of her. And if she concentrated hard enough, she could place her eyes like they should be for a few seconds, but it really hurt and she was so used to her old ways of seeing, so she hardly did it anyways.

But the rumors were of course chasing her. Everypony simply couldn't resist turning their heads to take a second look at her weird eyes. No matter if it was at the mall, the bar or even at her work; there was always at least somepony who stopped for a second when she passed by.

She leaped trough the air, assuring herself it was all going to be fine one day...

_Ditzy's home, three months earlier from today._

The door made a loud bang as Ditzy dashed for her bedroom to drench her sorrows. The pillow was soaked in seconds, which was fitting since she had been _destroyed_ in seconds.

Earlier today, she had a delivery to a very familiar address; her old coltfriend's house to be more precise. She hadn't heard a word from him since the day they broke up, but perhaps they could at least still be friends. Those sorts of ponies were not easy for her to find, so her hopes rested on this one.

She had arrived to the floating house on the edges of Cloudsdale and knocked on the door to be met by those cobalt eyes she once had feelings for, and perhaps still had. He gasped. "Oh gosh... uh... hi, Ditzy. Long time no see?" he said with a twitch in the corner of his lips.

The blonde pegasus tried to smile like it was nothing, but tried to pay attention to her job. Thus, she dug her fore hoof down in her mailbag to bring up the letter she was supposed to deliver. He said thanks with a pure smile as he reached out to get it. Their hooves made contact for a brief second when the letter was passed over.

Ditzy blushed as she remembered this was how they met the first time, when it was supposed to be love at first sight for both of them. But that memory was no more thanks to his sudden breakup. However, the gray pegasus had reconsidered everything since she read his name on the letter back at the post office. She was ready to give their relationship a try again if he wanted to.

He was about to open the letter the same time Ditzy was abut to open her mouth. "Honey, who is it?" a young filly with a golden coat asked as she walked out from the door. Her eyelashes had probably a ton of makeup on it, but even Ditzy could agree she was beautiful with it.

"Oh! Uh... it's just a mailmare, sweetheart. Delivering a letter I must... read right now" he slowly whispered while trotting away with the letter in his mouth from the open door like it was nothing. The two fillies were left alone, and the gray one had absolutely no reaction to put on her grimace. She was locked.

The golden colored filly, however, scanned Ditzy, starting from her hooves all the way up to her eyes. She tilted her head back which was heavily familiar to the mailmare. She had gotten used to that for a long time ago that nopony could look at her without a shocked face.

However, this one smiled right afterward. "So you must be Ditzy Doo, huh?" she asked with an approaching giggle. Ditzy snapped out of her freeze and nodded reluctantly.

The filly chuckled for herself and stated "I understand now why he ditched you because of your eyes, he he he".

Ditzy's mind shattered. Like glass falling from height, it broke violently, transforming into tears. Her lips trembled when the painful theory she tried to not think of came true. It was too much for her, the grief tainted her heart as she charged up in the air with salty tears marking her leave. The chuckling filly burst into laughter as she went back inside the house to her lover.

The pillow was thrown to the floor. Ditzy couldn't use it anymore to dry her tears, so now the sheets had to absorb it instead. Her sorrow developed to anger, causing her to buck her hindlegs in the empty air, flipping over her sides and tearing apart her bed sheets in a fury of despair.

She pummeled her own eyes, hitting and scratching to remove them from existence. Everything was their fault, everything and more. Nopony would ever like her because of them, nopony would ever stop harassing her for them and everypony would always despise her for them. Those thoughts defiled her mind in all ways possible, terrorizing her for the rest of the day until she fell asleep from tiredness.

_The post office, staff manager's office, two moths from now._

"Hope you understand why you have been called here today, Ditzy Doo" her chief said while lending back on his chair. Ditzy didn't actually know as she stood on the other side of the desk, it was just another regular and lonely day when one of her female coworker had said this certain stallion wanted to talk to her.

She looked at the brown stallion and his mustache which he had been growing lately. It had still some length to gain in order to get that unmistakeable look of an experienced pony with taste in style, but that was definitely one of her smallest problems.

"I... I don't know, actually" she said while nervously stroking her short mane to calm herself. The chief arched an eyebrow before he leaned forward to pick up a small bunch of papers on his dark brown desk. Ditzy felt the bad news incoming, gulping as three papers filled with names laid in front of her. She took a quick glance and quickly recognized most of them with a shocked glare.

"These..." he started with while rubbing his mustache. "...are the names of almost every single pony working here. Nine point seven out of ten are collected here, all signed for one single request" he said before sighing in disappointment.

Ditzy feared the worst, it was already that obvious. She whimpered silently "no... no..." in the background while the stallion kept explaining. "The request to have you moved to another post office" was the last thing he could say before noticing the frowning pegasus with tears in her crossed eyes standing on the other side of his desk.

He sighed again "I know. But believe me; I've been ignoring this since we don't have any code for appearance, especially if it's for a medical condition that can't be helped". He moved back on his chair again and kept touching his mustache like it was a baby.

Ditzy felt a little bit of security as he said that. But...

"However, this is the _third_ time I've received these papers in just a year. And I want to be precise when I say this...".

The chair creaked as the stallion's hindlegs were placed on his desk. He crossed his forelegs behind his head and broke the short pause "this list would be complete if your name was on it, you know. Meaning there is not a single one among your coworkers who want you to stay here".

Ditzy felt the approach of another tear, but she held it back with all her might. Was it really happening? Not a... single... pony, she thought while tensing her body.

The manager looked up in the ceiling, slowly tilting his head down to look at the gray pegasus again. "I've taken this request to the boss, and he agreed that this would be for the best in order to not get any troubles with the majority of all employees. So we suggest that you agree to in about two moths starting to work at the post office in Ponyville instead. I'm giving you this offer, so we don't have to move this to the court. After all; it's a very simple request". He stated that to make her understand this could be solved easily without causing a scene.

Like a knife penetrating her heart, the fact that even everypony at her work was against her burned with intense pain. Her exhausted brain couldn't take this anymore. An escape was necessary now, forcing her to turn to quickly nod in agreement before turned around to push open the door with a hanging head out from the office. The staff manager nodded to himself and considered the problem to be solved without any damages as the gray filly disappeared.

It was a calm escape, no running or heavy breathing. She was too busy holding back the horrible fact of being a outcast pony without a single friend. There was no feeling inside her, no emotional torture or even a mental breakdown; it just hurt.

_A small cloud high above Ponyville, one month from now_

Ditzy laid still on her stomach while gazing at the sundown. She was alone as usual, and it had gotten worse. She had reluctantly agreed to be moved over to the village far beneath her, hoping it would perhaps give her a new start.

But before that even got the chance, her life had taken its worst turn...

A few hours earlier, she had been simply taking a stroll outside her house to go get some grocery at the mall of Cloudsdale. However, three very familiar shadows approached her. The voice she reckoned the most passed by her gray ears.

"Well, well. Look who we got here; if it isn't Derpy..." the dark blue colt said with his friends in the back.

Ditzy would usually had shivered with anger as she heard that name, but now wasn't her usual self. All her hopes were gone, dust in the wind as everypony kept abandoning her wherever she walked. The only ones who didn't do that were those jerks in front of her, her last source of social company.

Sadly, these three potential violators had a new image in her head. She knew it was better to be alone instead of having meanies as only friends... but this loneliness was killing her. She wanted to feel loved again, that somepony appreciated her, found her sexy or at least somepony you would do if you had an open chance.

So her plan was to just stand still and hoping they would do dirty things to her, perhaps all three at once if possible. Just once, at least... so she could find herself attractive again.

He snickered and glanced at the gray filly in his own size. "We got some things to celebrate here!" he said while nudging to his friends who agreed with a nod. "I mean, especially now when it's time _and_ place for our 'game'. Not a single pony around this block, so it's just you and us, don't you think so, Derpy?".

They all smiled deviously like school-bullies. Ditzy almost smiled too, actually. Never before had she been touched by anypony, not even the only coltfriend she dated before. They could be rough, they could be mean, as long as they just took her virginity so she could remember that there are ponies who likes her appearance.

Suddenly the dark blue colt stretched out his right foreleg to push over the filly on the soft, white ground of clouds. She tried to hide her giggle the best she could, but the smile was even harder to conceal.

"We heard the staff manager finally approved our request, so now we don't have to see your face anymore. Right, guys?" he said before getting showered with mean laughter. "Yeah, so we had this idea of giving you something to remember just so..." he said with an abrupt ending to his sentence as he notice how the filly on her back spread her hindlegs.

"...What are you doing?" he asked with confusion while the others widened their eyes in shock. Ditzy frowned. "Weren't you going... to do... naughty things to me?" she asked with a puny voice.

Exactly two seconds of silence passed. Then muffled snickers filled the air like gas before exploding from the spark of how hilarious she was to them. The two colts behind the dark blue one lost their balances as they almost choked in laughter, falling to the ground and crossing their forelegs as they slowly lost air in their lungs.

Ditzy couldn't smile anymore, she had a clue about how ridiculous she was for almost _begging_ them to do it. She hid her face with her forelegs to withstand the embarrassment, as the leader only chuckled from this scene. He leaned forward over her to reach out, gently pushing away her forelegs with one hoof and grin like a devil at her.

"Are you kidding me? You _hoped_ we would rape you? He he he... name one, just _one_ pony who would do that!". He suddenly yelled at the end. Ditzy felt her eyes cracking open with tears, feeling the deathblow of insults.

"You're so annoying, Derpy. Pathetic too, you know" he said while coming closer with his head to the ashamed filly. "I'd be amazed if there was a single pony in Equestria who would reconsider using you even for just sex. Not even if you put a bag over your head to hide those disgusting, fucked-up eyes, nopony would stand the thought of knowing their presence..."

The gray filly felt every word jabbing her heart to death, violently tearing it apart to bleed out all sorrows and grief inside.

The colt backed away to his friends who still were drying their tears from laughing too much. He turned around and said loudly from his shoulder "we were just gonna make fun out of you one last time, but you did for us! Thanks; DERPY!".

They had all walked away, leaving the gray pegasus with tears covering her face. Not even the bullies wanted her. Not even when she gave herself to them. She... was really that despicable only because of her eyes?

She stopped recalling the memories and kept looking at the sunset. She had been there for a while now, watching Celestia's symbol slowly vanishing, just like her will to live. The rope was tightly tied around her waist and wings, preventing her to do anything when falling down for one last time off the clouds which she apparently was doomed to do her entire life.

Her thoughts were over, there was really nothing to live for anymore. No friends, no lover, no respect or even sexual attractiveness; her life was condemned with only this as last resort. She stood up carefully and walked to the edge of the soft cloud, glancing down on the distant village.

Her last wish was just for her eyes to get completely squashed when landing, leaving no traces so ponies at least would show up for her funeral.

One step... and she was off. The falling didn't scare her, the accelerating winds blowing trough her mane and tail didn't made her regret this decision at all. The only reason for why she screamed during the fall was because of that jumping feeling inside her stomach. However, even if fear didn't grasp her heart, sorrow did.

To be forced doing this, left to this foalish decision of taking her own life; all. because. of. those. eyes.

She looked at the ground approaching with increasing speed, seeing her life flashing by. All the way from a little foal jumping around the clouds to this... and that multicolored dot she was heading for.

It was a sweet dream. She was cured from her lazy eyes, being a normal pegasus pony. She had experienced love, awaiting foal with her lovely husband, one day being a mother to an even more beautiful little filly soon growing up to take care of her when she grew old. In her dying moment, there were hundreds of friends and every last member of her family saying good bye and that they would miss her beautiful eyes. She smile and passed away to the afterlife...

Then, her eyelids flashed open to see the clear sky with a few clouds in it. Why was she here? Why didn't she...

"Holy molly, that was a super-jump! How did you know I was going to place my bouncing mat right here?" a happy voice shout out in pure excitement. Ditzy just stared right up in the air, still questioning what was going on.

"You should have SEEN how super-duper high you went the two, no three, no FOUR times you bounced on it! It was soooo cool! You're awesome, miss pegasus!" the voice once again yelled while the owner of it skipped around like a rabbit, making some weird squeaking noises for every jump.

Ditzy realized she could sit up and that she wasn't on the ground; but in the center of a big mat with circles on it in the colors of pink, green, blue and yellow. She shook her head, understanding she was alive thanks to the lucky coincidence that occurred.

She looked around, noticing she was pretty high up thanks to the mat's high legs, which was obviously the reason for why she was still alive. She must had made a real plunge into it the first bounce. But where was this...

"BOO!" the pink earth pony shouted as she jumped up behind the frightened Pegasus, landing next to her with a smile wider then any Ditzy ever had seen before. Right the moment before the odd pony had time to say anything, Pinkie Pie noticed that the pegasus, who just gave her an amazing sight, looked away from her.

She shrugged and walked around the pegasus in order to see her face, but then it turned around. Another shrug, continuing to get around so she could talk to the pony. In the end she ran around the spinning Ditzy, causing her to laugh in excitement over how fun this 'game' was.

Finally, she stopped by launching herself over the funny pegasus and pinning her down to the mat. Ditzy threw her head aside while closing her eyes as much as she could, living with the fear of seeing the same reaction as always.

The pink pony ignored this and giggled "Tee hee hee! You're fun! My name is Pinkie Pie! What's your name?". Pinkie was overexcited to hear the name, wiggling with her tail like a dog while patiently waiting for an answer.

Silence passed by first, but then she decided to actually answer. "D... Ditzy Doo" she whispered, still focusing to avoid looking at the friendly pony above her. She felt her fore hooves gently pressing her chest down. It almost felt nice for Ditzy just to be touched.

The earth pony gasped in awe. "Oh my gosh! What an awesome name! Ha ha ha! Did you hear that? I was almost like when I saw my friend Twilight coming into town the first time, and I'd never seen her before and I was like * audible gasp *, but REALLY who could top that? Well, of course your name almost did that, but when I think of it, perhaps you..."

Ditzy didn't understand a thing. Why did the pony kept going on like nothing? Her voice never grew silent. It went on and on and on, actually talking to her. This had been going for longer then she ever had experienced. Nopony had talked to her for this long before.

The blonde pony actually grew so curious, she had to see who this talking-machine was. Her eyelids opened slowly to glance, giving her a foggy sight on the pink forelegs. But as her eyelid slowly rolled up more, the Pink pony dived down with her entire body do lay herself on top of Ditzy and grabbing her head. Scared over this sudden act, Ditzy's yellow eyes were full revealed now.

"Aha, I knew you would look before or lat-..." she said before changing her facial expression from devious to shocked. Ditzy knew it. She knew it would be just like the same. Now this nice pony would hate her, hate her just like everypony else.

Pinkie stared straight at the disoriented eyes and dropped her jaw slowly. "Oh... my... GOSH!" she finally erupted from her throat in three split yells. Ditzy felt the air pressure blowing her mane back from the yells, twitching in fear over what mean words she would experience next. The earth pony's exaltation rose to unbearable levels as her lips trembled.

"Your eyes... they are..."

Just say it, they are horrible, Ditzy thought with the moist in her eyes ready to spill over.

"...Adorable..."

Ditzy froze. That feeling inside her heart was the beginning of her new life with the earth pony Pinkie Pie, who fell in love at first sight thanks to the crossed eyes...

Ditzy opened her eyes again, immediately greeted by the presence of Pinkie Pie's heartwarming smile in front of her. They were both inside Sugarcube Corner, laying in the earth pony's bed, Ditzy under the sheets and Pinkie laying on it next to the pegasus.

"Pinkie!" the cross-eyed pegasus called when she tried to sit up. "OUCH!" she then yelped in pain as the throbbing headache pounded her. Pinkie frowned and crept closer to her marefriend, only to hug her gently. Her forelegs crossed each other behind the gray neck, tightly embracing the poor pony.

Ditzy answered the hug with a relieving sigh, knowing she was safe now in the warmth of her love. Suddenly, the salty fluid dripped from her eyes, now filled with happiness and not sorrow.

She sobbed out her words. "Pinkie! Rainbow Dash... was mean... to me! She said horrible... things to me! And she was so angry at me I cried, it was horrible, horrible and I..." was all she yelled in grief before Pinkie tilted back with her head to kiss the crying pony.

Her voice drowned in muffles as she instantly returned the kiss, smooching to reunite their lips every time they let go. The moans intensified as they pressed their lips harder, melting together with their tongues cuddling each other.

Pinkie broke the kiss with a loud pop, staring seductively into those beautiful, yellow eyes who couldn't agree in looking at one place at a time. Her fore hoof rubbed the soft, gray fur on the tummy she always loved to play with before every time they went to bed.

The tears were whipped away by pinkie before she spoke. "Rainbow Dash is not very healthy right now, but Fluttershy will help her. She didn't mean what she said, I know that..." she said with a soft and tender voice to calm her lover.

"But Pinkie, she made my memories return! The bad memories when you weren't there!" she desperately cried and then threw herself in Pinkies embrace again. Her voice got muffled when she nuzzled inside the pink neck, but the earth pony heard what she said. She understood it was like a reborn nightmare for her. However, she knew the cure for it.

She patter her mane with a kind smile, showing the understanding and motherly caring for her lovely pegasus, Ditzy. "There, there; good old Pinkie will make it go away..." she said with a invisible hint to her love.

The pegasus sniveled, leaning back to see the face of her Pinkie Pie. Her lips still trembled when she asked "Please, Pinky. Make it go away... make all bad memories go away" then held on to the pink cheeks so she could kiss the party-pony.

Their lips connected slow enough for their tongues to meet first, wrapping around to slither softly inside their mouths. Ditzy felt joy slowly returning when she knew what was going to happen.

Their lips parted, allowing Pinkie to glance with her blue eyes on the yellow ones while each others saliva hanged outside their lips. "Who's my beautiful pony?" she then said with a lustful grin, breaking the thin line between their mouths and waiting for the pegasus to smile.

She giggled with her eyelids half-closed, answering "I am" with an approaching twitch to her lips. Pinkie then leaned forward to use her chest in gently pressing her pegasus down. Their fore hooves met, quickly sliding past to lay their forelegs around each others necks.

"I said: Who's my beautiful pony, the most beautiful one of them all?" Pinkie repeated with an addition after the old sentence.

Ditzy giggled again like a foal, blushing in pure naive trust to those kind words. "Ditzy am!" she then said with exclamation, knowing that Pinkie loved when she pretended to be dumb by saying her own name and talking with a silly voice. The earth pony enjoyed that response, rewarding the pegasus by kissing her tenderly without interrupting it for a good while.

Even if Pinkie herself wasn't really much for kissing, she knew Ditzy loved it most of everything they did. And for her sake, she more then happily obliged. The last thing she wanted to do was something Ditzy wouldn't want to do. She was her pegasus. Her winged pony and only hers.

Pinkie dropped the kiss and smooched the gray cheeks instead, enjoying the pleasured groans from Ditzy. She moved down to the neck and asked with a lustful whisper "who's my little pony?".

She had placed her muzzle in Ditzy's favorite place; the best one of them all. With exaltation running trough her body, she hardly thought of the answer, instead answering by instinct. "Ditzy is Pinkie's little pony..." she said between breaths as the blush covered her cheeks some more.

Pinkie Pie breathed harder in arouse, giving her special pony the next reward; her marks. Pink and red hickeys all over the neck to prove she belonged to the earth pony known as the most random one of them all. She darted her lips like a vampony, sucking in the fur-covered skin to produce her 'mark' in form of a strawberry.

Ditzy moaned out in pleasure from Pinkie's sucking. Feeling the warm lips around her neck greedily consuming her with love, enjoying it like she was close to her climax. This was something she never even had dared to dream about, feeling warm lips touching her from somepony who loved her, marking she was owned. Pinkie's next question was already said when Ditzy thought of perverted things.

"Does Pinkie's little pony want her candy?" she said, implying something that was equally 'sweet' like candy. Ditzy groaned in ecstasy when she understood the hint. "Yes. Ditzy want Pinkie's candy!" she yelped like the good pony she was, loving every moment that passed.

Pinkie Pie breathed harder to express her perverted lusts, feeling the moment of physical love embracing her like the earlier hugs. She crawled down along Ditzy's body, stroking her chest, tummy and thighs as the sheet was dragged away more and more for each inch she got closer to her target.

She spread Ditzy's hindlegs, lovingly kissing the thighs. The pegasus was way too wet to withstand it, desperately wanting her to move closer to her special place. But Pinkie played it slow, barely moving forward with her lips to the gray flower. However, she knew what the pony had to say in order to proceed.

In the end, she finally let it out after a sore moan. "Pinkie... I want my mommy..." in a whimper, just like Pinkie wanted it. The earth pony felt the soaking between her own hindlegs, stretching down her left foreleg to rub it.

"But Ditzy; mommy is right here..." Pinkie said with her innermost lust twinkling inside her eyes. The last inches of distance were removed as the pink pony stroke the gray, wet flower with her even more wet tongue.

The pegasus threw her head back, gasping in pleasure from the sensation she had longed for so much before she met Pinkie Pie. Her forelegs stroke every part of her own upper body to let go of steam from the excitement her nether received. "Yes, mommy! That's so... ohh... good!".

Pinkie felt the greed for more juice, pressing a bit harder to extract more of the nectar she craved for. Her own pleasing was not the same, she actually wanted Ditzy to be down there.

But there was one thing blocking the way for her own selfish thoughts: her love for the innocent pegasus. What happened at Fluttershy's cottage a few days ago was nothing, and Ditzy agreed to it. She would do anything for her, anything at all.

That trust was the very reason for why she did all this. Ditzy was no pony who could lie, it was all truth no matter what she said. This ability was the best thing about her, even better then her awesome eyes Pinkie always loved. She had even fully agreed to help her with her little scheme to let everypony in town peep while they had a little rough sex with each other. Of course it was all just play, but Ditzy loved it anyways. Why? It was because she loved her. Being the first true love for her, she granted the pink pony the soul of a pure, innocent pegasus.

While devouring the flower with all her mouth's might, Pinkie glanced up on the blushing pony struggling to hold back her arching spine. She couldn't rip the thought from her system, this pony had made her heart completely contaminated with love. And she knew love could be painful if you broke up with the one you hold dear, so that's why she said all this; to make Ditzy hers forever.

"Mommy... I... it feels... so good...ohh... just... love me... love me..." the gray pony whimpered. This turned Pinkie on even more, subconsciously stroking her own clitoris faster while sucking harder on Ditzy's. It was so soft and fleshy, tasting like real candy for the party-pony. This love spot was the only one she wanted, and nopony's else.

In the end, the blonde pegasus felt her love spot catching fire, burning violently and sweet while moving up her spine, taking a quick turn after reaching her brain and then returning back to add more satisfaction for her last need.

"Yes, Ditzy likes it, mommy! Pinkie's little pony likes the candy! It... uhh... it's... ah... ahhh...".

Everything got soaked in her mind, melting away the throbbing pain in her head with a scream only Pinkie Pie had heard. The pleasure ran trough her body as Pinkie's next stroke brought out the delicious, liquid love inside her mouth to swallow. It was her love, and nopony's else...

Pinkie wasn't physically satisfied when she laid under the sheets together with the pegasus. But seeing Ditzy's panting face as she smiled to her like a glad puppy made it all worth it. She returned the smile and laid her head on the big pillow they both shared.

Ditzy, returned to her old senses, smiling like Pinkie wanted her to do. If she wouldn't smile, there would be no rest in the pink pony's heart until it returned. The pegasus laid her warm head on Pinkie's chest, feeling the pink forelegs grasping her neck in its warm, soft and loving embrace. She always praised the sound of Pinkie's heartbeat, knowing it was thanks to her it kept its rhythm.

"Thank you, Pinkie..." she said with the same natural smile decorating her face. Pinkie just stroke the blonde mane as answer, but it was more then enough to make Ditzy understand the mutual feeling.

All by a sudden, Ditzy opened the subject about what tainted her mind the most when flying away from Rainbow Dash. "She made me think of those mean bullies back in Cloudsdale..." she said with an ounce of her happiness vanishing as she recalled the three meanies.

Pinkie just chuckled. "But Ditzy; don't you remember? You said yourself they had disappeared, didn't you?" she asked with unflinching confidence to her lover's word.

"Yeah... they just... disappeared one day. There was a rumor they had moved to another post office, but I'm not sure, really" Ditzy said with a little unsure tone. Pinkie sighed with a smile. "I'm sure they just moved, my sweetie pie" she then said while hugging the happy pegasus a bit harder.

It ached inside Pinkie's heart for a moment there, knowing she lied. Because she knew for sure they'd just disappeared. She recalled it... with a murderous smile.

END

**Author's note:**

Have you ever been so lonely and low on self-confidence that you searched for love even at the worst of places? I've been there, and this chapter is an APOLOGIZE to all readers who began hating me for making Rainbow Dash calling her 'retarded'.

Being insulted for your appearance is some of the worst thing that can happen to you, in my opinion. And being born with a simple failure on your body is the easiest thing to get sensitive about.

To cut it short: I hope you guys can forgive me now, especially when I made the part after Ditzy's awakening so sugar-sweet I almost caught diabetes...

And about Pinkie's last note: there won't be 'cupcakes'... I think.

By the way: next up is 'Royal Pleasures', since you guys apparently want more of it ;)

Brohoof on ya all!


	7. Shared love

Shared love

The sunshine stroke the clouds apart from its trail, bathing Ponyville in its glory and safe presence of another day with soothing warmth. Several beams of light traveled trough the winds of late autumn, piercing the slight chills as it hit Twilight's bedroom window. The glass was no match for the rays, so it simply passed by to hit its final target: a sleeping unicorn under the sheets with her head as the only exposed part of the body.

Twilight groaned in annoyance as she laid on her back, wishing for Celestia to come and take down the sun so she could continue sleeping. But as the kept admiring the boring ceiling above her, she felt something soft and warm touching her left shoulder. It was a nice and soft touch, gently stroking her to gain attention. She turned her head to the right, almost shrieking in surprise when saw the orange muzzle almost touching her own.

"Mornin', sugar..." the farmer pony said with a tired and yet happy whisper. Applejack, laying under the sheets on her side with a smile worthy the purest foal, reached with her mouth to kiss the unicorn she loved. Twilight, answering with a mutual smile, returned the touch by stroking her foreleg over the earth pony's tummy, gently moving her hoof under the blanket.

The kiss had locked them to each other with open eyes. Even if they knew it felt better when doing the opposite, they ignored it for one simple reason: to memorize everything they experienced with more then just physical feeling. It was meant to be just a good morning kiss, but the two fillies soon felt the approaching will. And as their mouths were about to open, a mood-breaker just had to pop up. A voice very recognizable to the tomcolt they both knew of appeared from Twilight's back. "Morning, sweetie" the rainbow colored filly said when she laid her foreleg around Twilight's waist.

Applejack backed away from the kiss and pouted with her lips when she saw Rainbow Dash laying pressed to the purple filly's back. But even if the orange pony didn't like it, Twilight simply giggled and turned around to kiss that pony too. She was pressed down by the blue pegasus as she laid half of her body on top her. Their fore hooves patted each others cheeks while their lips connected, giving Rainbow her share of the love given.

A-J couldn't help finding this indescribably irritating; to see the filly _she_ was to have for _herself_ being taken by her friend like that. But it was take it or leave it. Twilight had already declared she didn't want just one of them, but both. Most similar cases would have ended up with one leaving, since three's a crowd, but this situation hadn't followed that rule at all. Instead, here they are: two fillies with a common love interest named Twilight Sparkle. A unicorn who never had experienced anypony loving her before, thus decided to keep the two first ponies showing even the slightest amount of interest for her. A hopefully temporarily circumstance that would end once Twilight had made up her mind in which one to keep.

But Applejack knew this was just a theory she bred with her hopes. She had honestly no idea how this would end up. Perhaps the lavender pony simply didn't want to end this threesome-relationship. And if she actually would decide to split with either Rainbow or her, how long would it take? Perhaps the feelings would have grown too deep and planted permanent roots, causing a never ending pain terrorizing Twilight's inner for being forced to give up one of her loves. And the worst case of all: what if A-J herself would have to go? She would be devastated, completely ruined in all ways possible... again, like before...

"Applejack? Are you alright, baby?" Twilight said with thin straws of worry in her words. She had turned her head back and glanced together with Rainbow who had an equal look on her face when she saw the earth pony.

A-J hadn't realized her silly grimace when she had put all the scenarios trough her head. They had left her pale and distorted, unable to smile for the moment. But her consciousness returned and smacked her in the face. A half-fake smile tainted the farmer's lips. "Aw, it's nuthin', nuthin' a t'all. Jus' pretend like ahm not here, ya two" she said without catching herself fishing for attention. She gently pushed her part of the blanket away and got off from the bed to grab her stetson resting on the nightshade.

And the reaction she wanted became true when Twilight frowned in her embrace with the blue, sour pony. A purple foreleg was extended towards the golden blonde earth pony. "But... wait, Applejack!Don't leave, please?" she begged in desperation. Rainbow pouted even more when she realized what clever tactic her rival just used with full success. But even if she felt the urge to give back with the same medicine, it just wasn't in her nature to torture the one she loved with such mean strategies. If it would have been prolonged, Twilight wouldn't be able to take it, understanding what horrible facts threesome-relationships could bring you.

Thus, Rainbow gave in and changed the course of this with a snort. "Well, it is morning" she sad after turning her head to the window. "So why don't we go up to get some breakfast, you two?" she then said with a cheerful smile to hide her need of aggregating.

Applejack saw trough her, but she knew it was for Twilight's sake. It was something she appreciated and wanted to show gratitude by playing along. "Indeed, pardner'. Less go git some!" the orange pony said with an imitated smile. Rainbow sat up in Twilight's bed and then leaped down on the floor to join the farmer, only to in the next move turn her head to the slow filly in bed. "Watcha waiting for, Twilight? Ain't you gonna come with us?" she asked with a little mock.

The unicorn had taken some big thoughts inside her head, leaving her incapable to answer that question. It was not until when Rainbow repeated herself that she answered with a thoughtful face. "You... can go ahead. I'll catch up with you... two" she said with a exclamation in the last, delayed word. The two other ponies looked at each other in a brief second before shrugging. "Okay" they both said at the same time before leaving the unicorn wrapping herself in the blankets she had for herself now.

Downstairs, the two rivals suddenly changed their glad faces to more serious and almost angry ones. "What is it, A-J? Feeling threatened by the awesome pegasus who obviously have an upper hoof here?" Rainbow said with a smirk as she flapped her wings out to take place in the big, open space of the library.

"Don' t'you get over ya little pretty head now, Rainbow! There's nuthin' sayin' you're closer to her heart..." Applejack said with a worry in the last sentence as she lowered her neck in an angry pose before reaching the bottom of the stairs. The pegasus snickered in self-confidence "He he he, sounds like _somepony_ is afraid she's loosing!" she continued to bring out every ounce of irritation from the earth pony.

"Quit it, ya air-head!" Applejack finally snapped with a hoof hitting the floor a bit harder then it should have. They both faced each other in total silence for several seconds. The orange pony didn't move a muscle as she glared at the floating source of her anger. It was a dead serious moment where she wanted to exclaim that the border had been reached. A single wrong word now would send the apple-pony into a rage.

There was never any explanation to what Applejack actually expected. She just dared one of the biggest pranksters of Equestria to use just one more piece of firewood to the spark inside her head. Of course this had only one outcome.

"Only because you can't please Twilight like me..." she said with an evil grin. A-J arched her eyebrows as much as she could to mark the end of her tolerance "Oh, that's it!".

The earth pony charged her strong hindlegs, giving her the power to leap up in the air at the pegasus thanks to all years of apple bucking. Rainbow was ready for this, thus raised her forelegs to catch the earth pony as they collided. After a violent crash to the floor with the blue filly landing on her back, the orange pony pinned down her opponent. But the impact didn't do that much damage and her hindlegs were free, so Rainbow could easily kick away Applejack from her, causing the stetson to fly off.

It had grown to a violent outbreak of punches and kicks were the farmer tried to resist the urge in simply turning around and buck her friend, knowing it would hurt her way too seriously. Rainbow knew this and didn't hesitate to use her own full strength at the farmer. It had passed on with both of them taking more and more pummeling to each others limbs and torsos. When they simply couldn't struggle back with their legs, Rainbow decided to reach for the long, golden dyed mane with her mouth. Applejack cried out in pain when she suddenly had the weight of a pony dragging her hair with brute force.

"Ah! Let go, Rainbow!" she cried out to make her stop as her head twisted almost 180 degrees. But Rainbow just grinned like a sadist and pulled harder. The farmer was suddenly out of chance to do anything, especially when the pegasus now used her wings to gain height up in the air. It took Applejack back to the iron pony contest were she was in the almost same position, instead hanging at the end of a rope with Rainbow flapping her wings in the air just waiting for her to drop down in the mud

She grit her teeth in agony and anger, slowly loosing her control and resistance to hold back as she was forced to stand up on her hindlegs. It really was just like before; she should have won at least the last challenge if it weren't for that cheating pony Rainbow Dash. The thought drove her insane. And as Rainbow pulled harder, it was just like a flash of instinct. Applejack forced her head down even if the pain elevated, just so she could get down to all four. Then she prepared all of her strength in the hindlegs. The blue filly widened her eyes when she realized that she was inside the earth pony's range, and when the force was about to charge right at Rainbow's head, Applejack quickly glanced at the top of the stairs to see the lavender pony with wide eyes.

Rainbow did the same, causing her to flinch at the same time she let go of the mane in her mouth. A-J scratched the top of her head as her golden hair fell down to hang peacefully again. She had hardly removed the pain as she let go of the thought to continue fighting.

Twilight didn't say anything, instead she just watched with awe at the scene she had witnessed for a few seconds while taking slow steps down the stairs. The two fillies suddenly felt ashamed to get caught in the midst of battle by their favorite pony. Rainbow hung with her head and tried to cover the embarrassment. Applejack saw her hat in a short distance laying next to a bookshelf, thus walked over to go get it.

Twilight had reached their level as her hooves met the floor again. She looked at the two ponies with bruises and roughed manes, bringing her to the question she seriously wanted to ask them both. "Were you fighting over me?" she asked honestly while glancing back and forth at the rivals.

A-J picked up her hat and placed it where it was supposed to be, then walked back with reluctant steps so she stood next to the pegasus again. Rainbow scratched the back of her head and looked at her earth pony friend with a frown, only to be answered with an almost equal face from her too.

"Well? Did you?" she asked again with a sudden anticipation in her tone. In the end, they both nodded with a flush. They realized what kind of foals they had been when Twilight stood in front of them. They had such an easy time to agree early as yesterday, but now the competition between them both had developed too far. The rivals expected nothing but disappointment from the lavender pony, but...

"This is so amazing..." she said with a tear which she wiped away in an instant. A happy smile took its place along the purple lips as the four widened eyes stared at the shocking filly. "Beg ya pardon, Twi'?" the farmer said before her friend had the chance to ask the same. Twilight repeated "This... is just... so amazing" and dried her eyes again from the tears of joy.

Rainbow waved her foreleg to gesticulate while asking "Uh... can you explain what is so amazing, Twilight?" then glanced back at Applejack with a question mark.

She had always dreamed of this. It was just like in most of the trashy novels she had spent a little time reading to dream away. Being the beautiful protagonist mare stuck with two lovers. They fought each other to gain her attention, to compare each others love to the mare and do anything in their might to win her love in return.

But this was reality. Now Twilight was the protagonist with the two lovers fighting to gain her attention. Her emotions swelled as her heart beat a little faster from the exaltation growing up inside. This was her moment to bring everything back to order, everything in her hooves to decide the outcome; and she couldn't be happier.

Twilight sniveled and walked closer to the confused ponies. She looked at them both and reached out to lay a foreleg around each neck, resting her head on each shoulder for a few seconds before switching. The rivals couldn't do anything but keeping their questioning expressions, waiting for a reasonable answer.

She whispered silently but still clearly to make them both hear "You girls make me feel so beautiful with your silly behavior". But then she realized that if she didn't solve this conflict, their relationship might end just like in that novel; disaster. She sniffed to hold back the incoming tears, just like the protagonist. "But please... don't fight over me when there is enough for both of you. I love you both equally" she said just like she wanted the mare in the novel to do. It was her logic to know that would have solved the conflict in time before it all went overboard. If there was still hope, she was just in time to save everything.

Applejack and Rainbow couldn't help but smile when the purple pony confirmed what they already knew. She did love them both, and there was no chance she would let any of them go. Fighting over something so unnecessary such as who she loved most was completely futile; the answer would always be the same.

"Oh, Twi'" Applejack said as she laid a foreleg around Twilight's back. However, as the orange leg was supposed to touch the purple coat, she felt the presence of another leg. The farmer-pony glanced over Twilight's neck to see Rainbow's smiling face. She smiled back with no words said, they were also unnecessary. That look was the only thing needed for them to settle in peace for the last time, admitting that their fighting would lead them nowhere.

Suddenly, Rainbow winked with her eyebrow to the earth pony and threw looks all over the back of Twilight's body. Applejack was clueless at first, but soon understood with a little flash what the blue pegasus hinted at.

"I mean... what is there to fight about when..." Twilight said before her gasp. Two hooves had made their way down along the unicorn's spine and ended up with a steady touch on the soft behind of hers. ":.. When there is... more... of.." she continued with her facial expression changing to numb and blushing. The rivals began massaging her rump, rubbing gently up and down on the slight curves to arouse their little victim. "..More... and more..." Twilight said with her breath hitting Rainbow's shoulder like warm snorts.

The hooves moved to the in-between, softly separating her round halves to reveal the plot even better for them both. Twilight whimpered from the excitement she already could feel, closing her eyes and nuzzling deeper into Rainbow's neck to let them proceed.

Applejack kept her hoof running down, passing by the first plot hole with a slide and continuing to the other and more interesting one. The unicorn pressed her face muzzle harder when she felt the intruding hoof pressing her slit like a button. "Ya like that, don' t'ya, Sugarcube?" A-J said with her seductive voice turned on. "Oh, I'm sure she does" Rainbow added to join the dirty talk. They both giggled and glanced with a true smile to each other, holding back no secrets or hidden mean thoughts about each other.

Twilight breathed much more intense. Her lusts began to take over as her favorite act was about to play off. The sensual rubbing on her flower kept its pace, caressing the purple lips to attract her sexual instincts. Rainbow took the initiative to lick the lavender coat, starting with the neck and moving on with tender bites.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash could feel their lover's forelegs trembling with pleasure and holding back to not embrace the necks any harder, a difficult task for Twilight with her accelerating arouse. But soon the dominant ponies decided to quit the teasing and move on to more serious actions.

The earth pony took grip around Twilight's waist again, but this time used her physical might to toss the unicorn over her back and start walking. She felt a little ache on her side from one of the punches her blue friend had delivered earlier, but she could walk it off quite easy. The carried filly was still in her own mind of ecstasy, hardly noticing that she was laying over Applejack. And as soon as she was about to realize there was nopony pleasing her marehood, Rainbow took the pleasure of moving her muzzle closer to the defenseless rump. Twilight then returned to her happy, numb state with a satisfied moan when she felt the wet slips from the pegasus on her needing spot as they all three made their way back to the bedroom...

Being thrown to the soft bed with the rumpled blanket made Twilight giggle a bit, already fantasizing over what would happen next. But her giggle kept going when she felt the bed being pressed down by the two other fillies approaching her. She glanced up with her forelegs covering her noisy muzzle. A wide smile expanded as she beheld the orange and blue ponies looking down at her, waiting for her to say anything before they began. Applejack took the moment to take off her stetson again, letting it lay on the floor this time since she couldn't reach the nightshade located next Rainbow's side of the bed.

She just blushed and giggled harder over the thought of how in Equestria she could have two such beautiful fillies for herself. No matter how many times she imagined it, nothing of it made sense. Not even when they both lowered their heads to lick the purple cheeks dressed with a crimson flush.

It was so unbelievably joying for Twilight to feel the kind tongues cuddling her cheeks, stroking them wet to mess up her fur. To feel the heat from their breaths on her face, to feel the presence of two muzzles tasting her, it was all amazing. Her moody noises developed to enjoying groans as the forelegs were relocated by the other girls to stretch out along the bed. Like lapping dogs they kept moving down to her neck, cooperating to leave hickeys by sucking up skin and gently nibbling it. Strawberries were left all over Twilight's neck, marking her for the next few days to remember the moment they all were about to experience.

Rainbow continued down the body, dragging her tongue with a wet trail behind it as she passed the chest and stomach to reach the source of that sweet scent she felt. She moved over to take lay down on the bed with her head between Twilight's thighs, clenching her tightly with her blue forelegs before inhaling trough her nostrils to pick up the delicious aromas from the dripping marehood she faced. Applejack kept the unicorn busy by connecting their mouths, lovingly slipping her tongue inside to further please the lusty pony.

Twilight lost her attention to the pegasus and crossed her forelegs behind the earth pony's head to keep her in place. Their tongues met, colliding before stroking each other. Twilight kept her tongue still to let Applejack surround it with her lips and start sucking it like a popsicle, thrusting her head up and down. She paused for a brief moment to say "Mmm... Twilight-flavored. Mah favorite" and then grin at the chuckling pony. But in the midst of the fun, the filly felt electricity coming from her nether, instantly causing her to gasp out loudly.

Rainbow didn't hesitate to directly plunge her tongue inside the slit. She burrowed her muzzle between the warm haunches to cover the entire bulb with her lips, thus penetrating Twilight deeper while directly getting the tasty love juice in her mouth. The slippery organ waved around inside, pressing the inner walls to extract more nectar for he tasting. She loved to feel the warm fluids soaking her tongue even more, begging for her to make it feel good.

The filly bucked in pure pleasure, clenched her forelegs around Applejack to hold back the climax. Rainbow was way too good, almost causing the unicorn to actually beg for a break in order to prolong it. But her mouth spoke another truth from the earth pony's shoulder. "Oh yes, Rainbow! Lick me... lick me ...oh, it feels so~o good! Yes... yes... oh sweet mother of Celestia!" she cried out between the passionate moans.

Applejack simply embraced the purple filly back with a smile, knowing that she would feel best if the pegasus dealt with any further flower-tending. But one thing she could do...

"Does it feel good, Twi? It sure does, huh?" she whispered into the purple ear. Twilight nodded violently. "Oh, yeah... ya want her tongue inside of ya all day. Ye are a slutty filly, a dirty little mare beggin' fo more, huh?" she whispered further, breaking the unicorns focus.

"S-stop it, A-J! Your making it... ooh... harder to...oh my... hold... back... uhh!" the lavender pony yelled back when she felt herself close to coming twice. That accent of hers was so turning on for Twilight when she used it seductively. Listening to it while having Rainbow between her thighs was a killer-combo, bringing her closer to ultimate pleasure for every second passing by.

Applejack glanced down on the lapping pegasus, she knew this was not going to last much longer if she kept up, so a silent rubbing on the purple tummy had to do for a little while. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping very much for the enjoying filly. Her inner voice begged for the orange pony to move the hoof more south on her body, joining the hard working pegasus to finally make her come. But yet again the plan was changed...

Twilight was flipped over by the other fillies. Her hindlegs were straightened up to leave her rump in the air for Rainbow to grasp. Applejack sat on the pillows in front of Twilight's face, bringing her own needing love spot to the flushed face. But she wasn't planning on being licked; it was the horn she wanted to try. The unicorn smiled when she felt her cusp being brought to the orange flower as her head tilted down to ease the act.

Rainbow grabbed the cutie marks on each flank as she kindly teased the warm marehood with a quick lap. She rubbed her snout on the slit and then began caressing the opening for real with her tip tickling the pink line separating the purple lips. She moved up and down, leaving quick smooches when she felt like it. In the end, Twilight was almost driven insane by the teasing she had to suffer, causing her to yell "Please, Rainbow! I want it" with her face down to the bed.

Rainbow grinned and obeyed. She extended her tongue like a spear and pressed it to the soaked love hole. A slow but steady organ slid inside Twilight, instantly getting soaked in more delicious, sticky love juice. She felt the fluids grasping her taste, leaving a burning will to keep going until she couldn't reach any further.

The unicorn gasped louder the deeper she felt Rainbow was inside her, but the true ecstasy came when she felt her cusp being soaked too. Applejack threw her head back with a loud moan, more like a gasp. She filled her lungs to the brim with air before guiding in the rest of Twilight's now glowing horn. She whimpered together with the unicorn, leaning forth and back with her upper body to grasp the sensation. Twilight felt a little drip of drool from Applejack landing on her mane. She frowned in pleasure and gently pulled out her horn to only leave the tip inside, exposing the glimmering light from the shaft.

The earth pony exhaled, quickly but foalishly relaxed her body before getting surprised by the forehead ramming her pelvis. Like a shot of flames, her inner walls clenched the horn in pure sexual lust, leaving her shocked in the quick injection of pleasure. Applejack lost her breath, but with Twilight being a bit violent she repeated the process and began thrusting her lover without rest.

A-J embraced the purple head to stroke the pink lines along the mane, gasping in a synchronized rhythm to each thrust. She loved licking and all that, but one fact was undeniable for the apple-pony; being penetrated by a hard rod was without doubt the best.

The air got filled with the three ponies perspiration, only to be accompanied with the moans and lustful screams echoing trough the room. Twilight couldn't control her head anymore, it was now Applejack's job to force inside the hard, flashing cusp with her own humping instead. Rainbow made her finishing move, twisting her tongue inside the overflowing sweet spot while violently stroking the clitoris with her upper lip. Twilight yelled instead of moaning, feeling all the passion and lust flowing trough her young body to embrace everything in its path.

"Oh yes, Rainbow! Oh yes... eat me... yes, yes, yes... YE~ES!" she hollered out with her steamy climax hitting the inside of the blue filly's mouth, filling her with rewards for a well done job. She worked her tongue to gain every drip of the rich sweetness before swallowing it greedily down her throat.

Just a moment later, Applejack tensed her body, unknowing that Twilight did the same. She had already expressed her climax, but something with equal worth hasted trough her erotic pleasure. They grit their teeth and felt the overheating moment of extreme satisfaction take them with storm. Twilight lost her breath as the source of her magic enhanced in brightness, bursting out a strong light inside the warm hole of Applejack. As the window flashed bright, the two ponies yelled out in pleasure with high-pitched moans almost hurting their own ears...

Twilight and Applejack had almost passed out from exhaustion but managed to stay awake, it was after all just an hour or so since they woke up. However, the pegasus still felt her own warmth pulsating inside. She haven't had a single release since... that day. About a week now or more, she didn't want to remember too exactly.

The unicorn should have been busy trying to catch her breath again, but her concerns to the blue filly felt too hard to ignore. She tilted her head up from the pillow with a frown. "Rainbow... don't you want to feel good too?" she asked before dropping her head back on the soft cushion. Rainbow hesitated to actually answer that question, but somepony else also wanted to participate.

"Ye, Rainbow. Ah'v been wonderin' the same. Ya obviously have one helluwa' talent there, it shud be rewarded ah think..." the orange pony said while slowly getting up on her behind to sit straight up. She was much more resistant to exhaustion then Twilight was, giving her the ability to go on one more time just for her friend's sake.

When Rainbow understood that Applejack was offering herself, she immediately wanted to decline. But as she closed her eyes just for a second and shook her head before the response, her hindlegs were suddenly spread. She opened her eyes in a frightened shock to see A-J's initiative go off, leading her head closer to the unsatisfied marehood as she laid down on her stomach.

Rainbow frowned in hesitation. She just couldn't see any reason for why she didn't want to. But a very convincing voice inside her head yelled 'no' several times, hindering her to accept the kind offer. "Uh... that is not necessary, Applejack. I'm fine with this, I promise" she said to stop the compassionate farmer.

Applejack threw a suspicious glance on her denying friend, then back down at her precious part again. Even if Rainbow said no, her marehood told another story with the moist screaming out for pleasure. She quirked an eyebrow and grinned, believing it was just shyness. "Ah'm sure ya'll change ya mind once ah git started" she said with her remaining energy to add a sexy touch to her southern accented voice.

She carefully darted her muzzle towards the needy flower, hearing Rainbow's puny protests in the background while she extended her tongue to place the first rub on the pink pearl.

And like an erupting volcano, Rainbow Dash gasped with fully widened eyes. A blurry image inside her head reshaped the orange pony below her, adding wings and a blue flying suite covering her recolored coat. The all too recognizable snicker from the yellow mare echoed trough her head, the throbbing pain of the stallionhood she once remembered teasing her nether before plunging recklessly inside to take her virginity. The entire scene recreated itself: the location, the floor, the bed, Spitfire and Soarin' and their lying shroud of warmth and comfort. The darkness and mean laughter consumed her in a grasp of terror as she reached out from the nightmare. But there was no escape...

"NO!" Rainbow yelled at the top of her lungs in horror. Her hindlegs arched back before charging right at Applejack's shoulders, bucking her away to land between Twilight's thighs. The unciorn sat up in shock from the sudden scream. "Oh my gosh! what is it, Rainbow?" she yelled in a terrified manner. But the pegasus didn't answer, even if the blurry image was gone, she still felt the presence from the nightmare.

Applejack grit her teeth from the bruises Rainbow caused to her shoulders, but the pain was pretty much ignored at this moment. Both of them stared in confusion at the pegasus; sweating and panting like her heart was about to stop. Twilight wanted to ease the pony, thus trying to take a slow step towards the cornered pegasus sitting on the edge of her bed. "Rainbow... it's okay. You don't have to worry about anything..." she said with a quick act of psychological behavior.

But her try was in vain. Rainbow felt all fears shooting at her again. All her emotions for the unicorn had been locked away to a lost part of her memory, leaving nothing but the image of a potentially evil filly who wanted to hurt her just like... they did.

"Get away from me!" Rainbow yelled before struggling to get off the bed. Her wings flapped out in full might to finally charge away from the room in a flash, causing several ornaments and decorations such as canvases and more books to follow the trail of winds down to the floor. As the door was left open after the violent smash it had to withstand, the two remaining ponies gazed at the opening. They turned their heads to each other with hanging chins, fully incompetent to understand what was going on inside the poor, tortured mind of Rainbow Dash...

Fact was that she hadn't gone very far at all. Her wings had part by part given in to the thought of how pathetic and ridiculous she was, so sitting on a bench next to a pony statue in the center of Ponyville was her location now. Her muzzle was buried in her hooves, hiding to not let anypony see the tears of sorrow and despair. She was so sure that all her mental illness had passed away, letting her be the cool, self-confident and awesome Rainbow Dash again. But miss Winter Breeze was right from the beginning; her wounds were far from that easy to heal.

Perhaps this was it. Maybe she was doomed to live like this forever. Scared of being touched by the ponies she liked the most, not being able to enjoy the pleasure every mare and filly had right to experience. It was easy to please others, even in the case with the Wonderbolts. But... as soon as she would be forced to be pleased herself... it just didn't work. The images were so clear, so real, so horrifying that no words could explain exactly how it was. Why did it had to be like this? Why...

"Miss Rainbow Dash, I presume?" a voice suddenly said. The mentioned pony almost freaked out from the approach she didn't even hear. Her hooves flashed down to the bench as her head tilted back. Her wet eyes met a pony she'd never seen before. It was not a stallion, but he'd make Big Macintosh look short in comparison. He was actually rather thin, not much more muscular then the average pony. He had a dark purple coat and a long, flat and black mane reaching down to the bottom of his neck. The dark, emerald green eyes stared at the blue filly with an aura of evil and the eyebrows were arched like he was annoyed.

She didn't have time to respond before the colt spoke another sentence. "Allow me to introduce myself..." he said with his deep, bass voice. He could easily make any nearby pony hear him, but they were alone... all alone.

END

**Author's note:**

Yeah, I might not be the best in cliffhangers (duh! So darn obvious I can't even breath)... but here it is!

I've received a lot of hate mail about my grimdark and loveless stories, so I decided to prove I DO know how to write love scenes... again.

Not much more to say...I will consider which story to continue on next. Haven't decided yet...

Brohoof on ya all!


	8. To heal a wound

To heal a wound

The comfortable forenoon kept its comfortable heat pouring over Ponyville. But the dark spot ponies always heard existed was located in the library, with two fillies in disorder and confusion over their friend and lover's sudden burst of terror and horror.

"What did you do to her?" Twilight asked with a tense tone to Applejack. "Ah was jus' gonna give her wha' she needed, tha's all!" she replied in annoyance while picking up her Stetson from the floor. Twilight was still sitting in the bed with concerns developing into nervousness as she tried to figure out what the hay went wrong here. And A-J was right, even Twilight asked Rainbow Dash why she didn't want it herself when they made love all three just a moment ago.

She was in a disorder, imagining it was her fault this happened even though she had absolutely nothing to do with it. Applejack was also concerned, but instead of letting it go over her head, she felt determined to seek Rainbow Dash out. She threw a strong glance on Twilight. "Don't ya worry, sugar. Ah'll find Rainbow an' bring her back!" she said with a self-confident smile to the lavender pony. The mentioned unicorn looked at her lover, reluctantly nodding with a sad frown before the farmer-pony ran trough the slight chaos of books and canvases laying all over the floor...

Meanwhile in the little park Rainbow had found her escape to, something she never expected to happen would take place under the bright sun. "Who... are you?" Rainbow asked from the hard bench providing a little more comfort then the dirty ground would have done. She didn't felt even the tiniest secure with the colt's presence before her. Tall legs giving him height like few and a scary-looking grimace was all needed for her to almost yell out in panic.

The dark purple colt didn't answer, instead he stared with those green eyes seeming to try kill her. His eyelids were half-closed, adding a relaxed effect to the staring. "I was about to introduce myself, you know..." he said with his deep bass-voice. "So why don't you relax and let me do that?".

He was already way to frightening for a scared filly such as Rainbow. All her senses screamed out 'run', almost taking over her body just to do so. He was busy eying her in silence, this would be her chance to just dart away from this earth pony unable to follow her up in the air. "S-sure. Go on..." the filly said with a smirk, preparing to flap out her wings and charge for the sky.

But after he had opened his mouth to reveal a name, she felt a lock disabling her wing muscles.

"Do you recognize the name 'Winter Breeze'?" he asked with his annoyed expression unchanged. Rainbow halted in her progress. That name had repeated itself sometimes inside her head, thus impossible to forget. But how did he know this name? She relaxed her body just a little bit, still ready to run away if it was another trap. "Yeah..? What about that boring mare?" she asked back with an angry set of eyebrows almost reflecting the colt's.

He sighed while rolling his eyes. "She sent me to find and talk to you. And here you are, concluding half of my job" he said with the emerald eyes now looking at the empty space next to Rainbow. It had perfectly enough room for him to fit, since his width was rather thin. "The bench seems to be made for two... would you mind?" he asked surprisingly gently. A suspicious glance from the pegasus later, and she had made up her mind to agree.

He nodded and moved carefully to sit down, leaning back to rest easily on the backboard with his hind hooves still touching the ground thanks to his hindlegs length. Rainbow kept her eyes on him, however. There was still no telling if he was another evil pony just hunting for her marehood. She was still in a slight disorder preventing her to reason like a healthy pony duo to the recent happening back at the library...

He sighed with his sight straight forward from the bench, locking at a few ponies in a distance from their location. It would take at least a couple of minutes before any of them would even realize that something happened here; if he decided to do so, of course. Like a standard routine, he revealed a white paper package big as his hoof with a text saying 'Bucky Strike'. When Rainbow saw it, she understood it was cigarettes. He opened the pack and darted his lips to catch one of the lethal sticks, then putting back the package wherever he had it and brought up a lighter instead.

She finally glared back at him when he was about to use his entire left hoof to push down the button of the lighter. He froze with a glance at the blue pony, simply waiting for her to either complain or let him proceed. A few seconds lived trough the silence before Rainbow turned her head away with a click coming from the lighter. A deep inhale with the cigarette dangling between his lips, then an exhale from the corner of his mouth to make him feel comfortable.

"So what's your tactic? You gonna become my friend and show sympathy just like miss Breeze tried to?" Rainbow said with a snort in the end. She put on her cool attitude again, trying to show she wasn't afraid of him even if he was tall and scary.

He slowly turned his head to the cocky pegasus, still keeping the annoyed face like it was a real mask. "Nah, I don't want any friends. They would just be annoying" he said with an honest and straight-forward tone like it was an every day business to tell that. Rainbow didn't look at him, she had decided to keep her face away from the weird colt next to her. But even if her snout was as far away as possible, she still felt the disgusting smell from his cigarette. It reeked of death and suffocation, making the memory of being covered in a dragon's sneeze much better then this.

She waved her foreleg to redirect the smoke moving her way, causing the earth pony to notice and thus move over the cigarette to the other corner of his mouth to keep it away. He exhaled another cloud of smoke before moving on to the subject at hand, still resting his head back on the wooden support pressing his spine. "However; annoying as friends might be, they can actually be of some use..." he said with the smoke still traveling up from his mouth. He concentrated his green eyes back on the pegasus. "... when you for example are looking for information about _other_ friends".

Rainbow glared at the colt now. She wasn't too dumb to understand where he was going with this. Since it was kind of obvious, if he had been sent by the Cloudsdale shrink, there was no doubt he had asked around her best friends to dig up the past. An excavation she certainly didn't want to be part of. "Okay, spit it out. What does that mind-twisting mare want you to do with me?" she said with a snort to mark out that the border of her patience was about to get crossed. With their heads just a few hooves away from each other, she could smell the despicable pollution passing by her snout. He had an even worse stare shooting at the center of her pupils. What the heck is wrong with that darn look in his eyes, Rainbow thought with a small sweat breaking out from her head. Was he actually evil or just really, really regardless?

The earth pony sighed and turned back to look at whatever was in his sight in front of him. "Miss Winter Breeze called me just a day ago. She told me about a patient, you, and how certain she was that only I could do something about your condition" he said before the brief pause to take another deep breath. Rainbow hadn't turned her eyes away, this was something she felt her attention could grasp... for the moment at least. "And I took the job with the few details she gave me; your name, your looks and your friends. I thought the task was going to be a hard one, but your friends knowing helped out more then expected".

The blue pegasus filly crossed her forelegs in disagreement. All they knew was that she had been raped, nothing else. It was something she had kept to herself, locked away to be dealt with... maybe later. Meanwhile, Rainbow heard that his bass-voice felt a bit cozy after hearing it some more now, like a smooth vibration echoing trough the emptiness. He would probably do better as a host for a radio show instead of trying to help ponies with their problems, she thought with a smug smirk taking shape on her lips.

"But if it weren't for the 'mind-twisting mare', like you called her, there wouldn't have been a single trail for me to follow. She gave me a very interesting detail _you_ had mentioned to her" he stated with a weak glance shifting from the pegasus back to his front. There was a spark in Rainbow's eyes at that moment. A detail she had told the shrink that helped so much? What in Equestria did he meant? " A detail... what detail? I didn't tell her anything, stinky!" she exclaimed with her recently made up nickname to the nicotine-dependent colt. He didn't respond, there was just the same hollow stare without his eyelids sliding down from their half-finished journey. The tomcolt was sure he didn't know what to say to that, but he caught her of guard with just two sentences, forcing her to remember the very scene when it occurred.

" 'My dream is no more', or something along that track. That was everything I needed to stalk down the highly likely theory I've brought with me" the colt stated. He then leaned forward to lay his forelegs over the knees, looking like he spied on something in discretion. But his face told the same old story; uncaring and still.

The time and place she said that was recreated. The self-confident smile on her lips, the beige mare looking at her as she popped the quote 'A dream I once had is no more, but that is also all' as she walked to the door. All her coolness and radicalism in one place with lots of enthusiasm showing that she was okay. He had intruded on a fine line of weakness and realization under the rainbow colored mane.

His mean-looking glance made her uneasy as it fell back to her from his crooked sitting. "I asked a pink earth pony about your details after introducing me. She said one interesting thing in the inferno of other things she talked about...".

And that was without doubt Pinkie Pie, Rainbow thought with a serious look on her face. "... then I found a white and really good-looking unicorn, and even though her lips were really tight about her friends in front of a stranger like me; she mentioned something in common with the earth pony...".

Okay, that had to be Rarity if she was white and good-looking, she thought. But what was that common thing? "And finally I located a yellow pegasus. She was scared like hay of me, but after compensating with a sealed door between us, she mentioned the same thing like the others did once she got three words out in a row" he ended before flicking his lips to shake loose the tip of ash on the cigarette.

Rainbow felt cornered. He had talked to Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy; over half of her best friends who probably had mentioned the same thing. And he was about to finally state it in front of her nervous frown. "They all said that your biggest dream, and probably the only one too, was joining the..."

"SHUT UP!" rainbow screamed with her saddened face turned on. Her entire mind ached when the secret finally was discovered. It hurt so much, so intense that she had turned her body around in a twitch to face the annoying colt who simply had to dig in her past. "Just shut up! I don't wanna hear it! Yes, yes, it was the Wonderbolts who did it to me! They rapped me, Spitfire and Soarin'! You happy now, you stinking weird-flank!" she further yelled with tears breaking free.

Her sorrow consumed her personality again, bringing back Rainbow Dash the rape-victim. An empty shell of the loyal pony, crippled in her fractured self-belief and paralyzed in fear. The dream shattering and her image of the best ponies to live defiled, nothing was left behind to be spared in this journey of bitter darkness and pain.

Suddenly, as she had buried her face down in her hooves again in the whimpering of a scared little foal, a dark purple foreleg extended towards the crying pegasus. It reached around her neck, clenching with a gentle embrace. She reacted, of course. But her mind wouldn't allow her to even think of trying to struggle. Spitfire's voice saying '_before it gets worse_' echoed trough her mind. Her yellow marehood ravaging Rainbow's mouth in rhythm with Soarin's hard member ripping her nether apart. The images became real, but this time placed her in a locked condition instead of bringing chaos and disorder to her mind like Discord once did. Her sobbing and small twitches was the only way of communication now... and any way to move at all.

Thus, Rainbow didn't struggle and instead leaned her body to the dark purple coat as the earth pony dressed in it hugged her tightly with one foreleg, exhaling another fog of smoke while he kept staring indifferently at the rainbow colored mane...

Not too far away, Applejack panted in exhaustion from all the running she had to live trough in order to try catch the runaway filly. She slowed down to trotting with her warm breath still hitting the air, she was really worried now. "Ah hope she didn't fly back ta Cloudsdale..." the farmer mumbled while turning her head in every direction she knew. A-J grit her teeth and frowned, she now thought it was _her_ fault Rainbow flipped out like that. The early morning love with Twilight had tired her out, making it hard to remember what once happened to the poor filly she forced her lusts on. That explained why she felt so insecure about climaxing and insisted to be ignored at that point.

Her thought caused the orange legs to stop entirely now. Even if A-J found the missing filly... would she even consider coming back with her?

"Applejack, darling. Why are you in such a hurry?" a recognizable voice said from her back. She turned around with her panting still going on, witnessing as her friend Rarity came closer with the company from two other familiar ponies. The apple-farmer swallowed the dry taste in her mouth and smiled. "Rarity! Fluttershy! Pinke Pie! It mus' be destiny tah see ya'll here!" she exclaimed to the three ponies now standing in front of her. "Uhm... what do you mean by that, Applejack?" Fluttershy asked with her soft, kind and reluctant voice while turning her head to hide behind her pink mane...

As Applejack began explaining the situation, Rainbow's tears back at the bench had dried out with clear traces on her red cheeks. She was still leaning on the colt's shoulder, trying to recall her memories for the first time ever with words in front of somepony. Strangely, this staring earth pony had done the job by finding out facts, thus finding the key to the sealed emotions inside Rainbow Dash's mind. She was still shivering between the breaths, but her will to speak slowly changed something in her as she proceeded.

"Then... they told me it was all fake. That my audition was just a trap so they could... they could..." she said before halting in hesitation. However, the foreleg resting on her shoulders shook a little to signal. "You don't have to say it, I understand..." he said without taking away his lock-on at the filly in his embrace.

Rainbow looked up at him, realizing she was an entire head shorter then him even though they were sitting. But for some reason, he wasn't that scary anymore. Those emerald green eyes that kept staring at everything felt kind of... safe, like nopony would dare come close to her thanks to them. They protected her from the evil ponies, thus she dared to show even more emotions. And instead of soaking wet sorrow, boiling hot anger erupted.

She slammed her left foreleg to the hard bench and tensed her throat. "They're bastards, they used me for their own selfish needs without caring about me! My dream was broken and they didn't give a shit about it! What they hay? They are evil, evil and nothing else! All fucking ponies doing such things should be killed!" she roared out without thinking she might attract attention. But fortunately, the park they sat in was still empty. Fortunate for her... and him.

"Yeah... we're a horrible kind" he said during an entire exhale of smoke. Rainbow was about to continue after taking a deep breath to yell again, but the smoke her companion blew out went inside her lungs by accident. She coughed from the sudden intrusion and squeezed out a tear, giving her time to realize what the colt with his foreleg around her just said. She froze with a hoof covering her mouth after the first three coughs, then slowly turned her eyes to the right. "What...?" she asked with a small amount of mistrust growing up inside. The male pony met her eyes for a second before he glanced away in his unimpressed stare. "I was once like them, too..." he stated while closing his eyes for the first time Rainbow could recall.

At a distance, Applejack had spent a little time explaining the situation with their runaway friend. She didn't mention, however, what they did before she ran away. "Oh no! We must find her then! There is an evil pony searching for her! And he doesn't appreciate cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie yelled in the end with a horrified frown. "What? Whatcha talkin' bout' Pinkie?" the farmer-pony asked with haste. Rarity decided to jump in with her explanation, since she knew Pinkie wouldn't make a single piece of sense.

"Allow me to explain" she said before turning to Applejack with a concerned and heavily serious look in her eyes, causing the pink earth pony to stop before she had time to say anything more. "Me and the girls have all met a tall, dark purple colt asking about Rainbow Dash yesterday, and he sure as blazes wasn't the kindest-looking either with that evil aura" she said before looking at her shivering pegasus friend behind her.

"Uh... uhu!" Fluttershy agreed with a nervous grimace and trembling body. "He...he was... can't be nice... at all..." she stuttered while almost letting go of a squeal in the end. Then Pinkie skipped in front of the ready-to-break-down pegasus.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I bet he's going to stalk poor Rainbow down and... *gasp* do things to her! No, no, no, no, no, NO! We must stop him before he finds her!" she yelled while expressing three different faces of fear, anguish and shock. And as Rarity nodded, A-J gulped in worry. "Okay, then we beet' find our friend first! Ah don' like the thought of havin' a pony following her, so we mus' speed up! Everypony spread out an' look fo' Rainbow Dash!" Applejack commanded with a quick turn and look over her shoulder. The other ponies saluted, except Fluttershy, and split up in each opposite direction...

"When I was a foal... I grew up in a really bad neighborhood in Fillydelphia. My father was a mean stallion who had tendencies to get really violent. He would beat me several times a day if he was in a bad mood. I had no friends in school, and all the other foals were mostly also mean to me because we were poor. I had nowhere to go if my dad became too much, so I was locked inside my room most of the time. However, there was one mare in my life, one that I knew there was comfort and rejoice in...".

The dark purple colt had begun talking about his life before working as a freelancer in the psychological area of Equestria's Rehabilitation Agency. Rainbow was still a bit shocked over hearing him mention he once were like Spitfire or Soarin'; a rapist. He continued with his foreleg still resting around the leaning pegasus who now had a listening expression on her face.

"...That mare was my mother. She had withstood dad's behavior for years, using the argument of

'we love each other' whenever I asked why they always fought. But one day, they had shown just how much they loved each other right before I got back beaten blue from school. My father had been killed by my mother's hoof for reasons I never will know. All I can remember is his dead body laying in a pool of red and my mother sitting close by with a even redder knife laying next to her while she cried".

Rainbow frowned in sympathy. She didn't want to know how that must have been to come home and see your parents killing each other. But as she already felt his life was a complete misery, the colt took another breath to defile it with tobacco down his lungs. Hes uninterested grimace didn't move the slightest as usual.

"That day, my mother and I escaped from our hellish life. Sadly, it was fact she had commit murder, so it would've been just a question of time before the authorities would find us. We had to live in the deepest part of Fillydelphia's ghetto to hide, and my mother; hardly educated and without any possibility to get a job, had no other choice but to sell her body just so I could have proper food on my table. But being inexperienced with having sex with several different stallions, she one day succumbed to syphilis. She... died in my embrace when I was hardly in the age to take care of myself. Her last words were how much she loved me before her eyes closed for the last time".

The blue filly almost had a nervous breakdown coming her way now. Not only did his story grew darker and more nightmarish; he all of a sudden halted a little when talking. Was that a sign of emotion? She looked down on the ground beneath his hindlegs, feeling a slight discomfort in hearing all this. He kept talking without interruption, now adding less details...

"I was so angry at everything. Life had shitted in my face since the day I was born, leaving me with memories of pain... scars... agony... and not a single happy recall. I was in the midst of puberty, felling my body reacting violent to everything, my anger needed to let out steam... so I searched for somepony smaller then me... and did all the wrong things to him or her".

Rainbow understood what he meant without hearing any details.

"Then... when I was older, I met up with a few other of my kind. Hardcore colts and stallions bragging about how many ponies they had sexually abused and/or even killed. They laughed and talked a lot about it. I felt welcomed, being a rapist myself so I could rejoice in the pain I caused others. But no matter how much they joked and laughed over it... when night beckoned... they cried themselves to sleep. Instead of guilt and conscience, memories haunted with images of their miserable lives. Such things they had seen or heard of like a loving family, heartwarming tears and happiness in its purest form; those were nothing the had the luck to live trough. A collection of outcasts, doomed to obey their anger and hatred, forever lost and never forgiven. Can you really blame them after what they have gone trough?".

During the moment of the colt's story, Rainbow had slowly laid her own foreleg around his waist to share a mutual embrace. Her look was hollow even though tears had broken out, her face was empty even though it was filled with sadness, and her body felt warm and safe in his presence now. He was going in on the last part, about just a year or so ago...

"I was thrown to jail one day for all my crimes, condemned to several years behind bars. That's when I met miss Winter Breeze and her social therapy. She thought me a lot about what life could give you, and how special and loved I could be if I were to share my experiences with other ponies in misery and trauma. She even helped me discover my special talent I never had time to care about".

They both looked down on his almost hidden flank between him and Rainbow's. A parchment with an red quill was his cutie mark. A quick explanation informed her that his special talent was writing stories, often involving his old life. Thus that was what he did most of the time, writing fictional and non-fictional tales of different ponies in the ghetto. They both turned away from his mark and returned to their heads old position.

"So you see, miss Rainbow Dash. There are bad ponies in this world, but they are bad for a reason. And it's in most cases not their own fault, even if they carry a responsibility being a fellow pony. Whenever somepony makes a bad decision; it's because they are weak and defenseless on the inside. We work everyday to make sure everypony one day can live in harmony with each other, until then; we must keep struggling and live for a new day".

He glanced down and did something Rainbow never expected as he opened his mouth again. "Because what doesn't kills us... makes us stronger" he said... with a smile.

Rainbow looked straight at his green eyes, practically seeing all her fears for him disappearing like dispatching clouds. In her eyes now; he was no bad pony, but a strong colt and survivor from a hell she never could imagine surviving. They looked each other in the eyes for a good while before Rainbow decided to wrap her other foreleg around the dark purple coat, thanking him for being there...

Fluttershy had alarmed the other fillies. She had found their runaway friend together with the scary-looking colt. They were all galloping to the park, preparing to protect the pegasus at all cost. Nopony would be allowed to touch even the tiniest straw of hair on her, thus encouraging the earth bound ponies with an angry expression and more speed in their hooves. As they all arrived to the scene, the colt and Rainbow Dash had already talked about a few more details after getting along, but then they let go of each other and looked in surprise at the small crowd heading their way.

"Jus' ya dare touch Rainbow, ya scarecrow!" Applejack yelled when they were just a couple of meters away from the bench with the two ponies sitting on it. But as they all approached with subsiding speed, the tall colt got up from the bench and dropped his cigarette to the ground. Like a thunderbolt had stricken down in front of them, all four fillies planted their forelegs down on the ground to stop, causing them to slide a short distance before stop moving at all with horrified grimaces staring at the colt.

"Relax, will ya? She's fine, ask her yourselves..." he said with the aura of darkness and evil surrounding him like a canvas. They were all frozen in fear without anything to say in their own state of fear. Applejack gulped with wide eyes, Rarity grinned uncontrollably with a frown, Pinkie Pie simply stared with an open jaw like a statue, and Fluttershy stood several meters behind them all and added noisy whimpers in the background.

Rainbow giggled with a weak smile. She decided to stand up too and pat the colt on his back to show they were friends, steadily walking over to do so. But as he understood her intention, he glanced back and moved away to dodge the friendly touch. She had a question mark over her face before he explained the reason for his act with a sigh. "I'm not in the stage to accept friends yet, miss Rainbow Dash. I have a long way to go in difference from you..." he said with his recognizable expression picturing 'I don't care'.

The other fillies looked over at their blue pegasus friend with bigger question marks, wondering what the hay had happened between them. And with a few quick maneuvers, they had made way for the tall colt to walk away from them all with a steady pace in his hooves. But as they all followed him with their heads, Rainbow widened her eyes for a second before shouting out "Wait, what was your name, by the way?" and waved with her right foreleg.

He stopped immediately and turned his head to the blue filly. Like the majority of his behavior, he answered with a cold face. "It's not really important. What's more important is that I will see you at miss Winter Breeze's office in a few days..." he said and turned back to keep walking away.

Rainbow shrugged with a smile. She then looked at all of her frightened friends sitting next to each other in two separate groups, staring back with wonder. "He's a nice guy, I Promise you..." she said before walking closer to Applejack...

Back at the library again, the three lovers sat in Twilight's bedroom, since Rainbow had insisted on it before she wanted to explain the whole situation. Applejack and Twilight looked at the smiling Rainbow Dash as she told them about her experience and moment of talking with the tall colt. She gestured with her forelegs and never dropped her smile shifting from self-confident to serious while telling about the background of the male pony. Both of the other fillies listened in awe to the story, which urged Twilight to grab a pen and paper while she tried to get in all the details.

A quarter of an hour had passed before the tomcolt had reach the end of her story. "So now I'm going back to that mind-twis... I mean... miss Winter Breeze, and then finally put my charges on the violators" she said with a strong stench of pride and her snout in the air to prove so.

The farmer pony was speechless from hearing such a story. "Mah gosh, Rainbow. Tha' t'was... really unexpected ta hear. Such a horrible past..." A-J stated. Meanwhile, Twilight had written down everything she could remember, smiling back in general gratitude to hear this. She hit the paper with the pencil to mark the last sentence 'makes us stronger'. "Wow, Rainbow! What you've heard today really have learned me something new. The princess will be glad to hear this, I'm sure of!" she said while putting away the scroll and pencil back to the nightshade the same magic way she brought it.

Rainbow leaned back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow she found physical comfort in. Her forelegs waved to the other fillies to come lay next to her, something they were more then happy to oblige. They crawled up, the earth pony to the left and the unicorn to the right, both laying a foreleg around the chest of their pegasus with a smile and resting their heads on her blue limbs. Suddenly, they recognized her so much easier: the cool, cocky tomcolt with bravery and loyalty reaching far beyond most ponies. One of the best friends in Equestria; Rainbow Dash.

And a celebration was in order... of course.

The two fillies glanced up on their friend with a silent question in mind. Rainbow's glance jumped between them both, smiling with half-closed eyes like the colt did. Her forelegs resting behind their necks moved a little to stroke each respective mane, slowly moving towards something she almost could die for to finally experience again. There was no need for voices to speak, they knew she was ready.

Twilight leaned over with her head to her pegasus with reawakening lust building up inside. Rainbow responded by moving closer with her muzzle, meeting the purple lips halfway in their kiss. A soft smooch echoed inside their mouths as they opened up to move quickly forward. Applejack giggled as she took of her Stetson. She knew this was going to be good, minding how enthusiastic the pegasus grew with her lover. Muffled moans and twitching legs were always a good sign... always.

And that was her signal to go, extending her right foreleg over her own body to touch Rainbow's cheek so she could get some attention. With a wet pop after disconnecting with Twilight's lips, the blue filly turned her head to the orange pony. And before she even knew it, her lips were taken over by the farmer-pony starving for a taste too. Rainbow chuckled and clenched both ponies in her legs closer, spurring Twilight to take part in the action so she wouldn't be left outside.

Rainbow stuck out her tongue to let it press against Applejack who did the same. The unicorn then understood what the idea was. She blushed over how dirty this was, but non the less did she stuck out her own tongue and reached out to put it between her lover's ones. She squeezed in the wet organ between the two others, letting them lick her with slow movements as they worked their way down the sloppy shaft. Twilight liked it, her tongue being tasted by her two favorite fillies like it was a lollipop, cleaning it with their saliva and enjoying every stroke like it was their last.

In the end, Rainbow pulled back with a satisfied sigh to lay her head on the soft cushion again, letting go of the clutch around her ponies necks so they could do what they felt like. This woke up an idea within the farmer-pony's mind. She rested on her elbow while rubbing the blue tummy with her other foreleg. "How bout ya'll turn aroun', Rainbow?" she asked with a sneaky glance radiating lust. Rainbow rose an eyebrow in response, shortly followed by an equally sneaky look back at the orange earth pony.

She did as she was told, thus turned around to lay on her stomach with her forelegs crossed under the chin. Twilight would in most cases have a hard time understanding what was going to happen now, but when she noticed the relaxed wings on Rainbow's back, she couldn't hide the exaltation anymore. With an adorable giggle reminding of a younger foal, the lavender pony sat up and reached for the right wing at the same time Applejack almost imitated her movements with the left one. "So what did you plan on... ahh!" she only had time to say before the unexpected yelp.

Soft strokes and tender slides turned out to a massage along the athletic wings. They began at the base, moving out along the strong muscles trembling in enjoyment the further they got. Rainbow's eyes rolled back with a deep groan in the background from her mouth, the sensation to have her wings touched with such tenderness became too much for her to hold back an traces of excitement. She knew the wings were a sweet spot for her, but never did she thought they would be _that_ sensitive.

A-J unfolded the wing in her hooves. She could hear the pleading sighs from her friend as she leaned forward to extend her tongue. A careful rub, developing to a long lap, slid up along the wing muscle. Twilight tried to do the same, but she soon realized it was really no idea trying to imitate her earth pony lover; going after instinct was much easier. She dived her head down to nuzzle in the feathers tickling her snout. A slight mistake...

Twilight sneezed from the nose-teasing feather bunch, causing Applejack to suddenly chuckle. "He he he... how's it going, Twi'?" she asked with her sensual voice intact as she stopped tasting the wing.

She rubbed her snout and looked like she was confused. "Ugh... I'm fine" she stated before letting go of a giggle herself. Both of them just sat there now and laughed over the silly thing that just happened, causing them to stop massaging the needing pegasus. "Hey, what's the hold up...?" she asked with a longing tone, almost seconds from begging them to continue.

"Aw, sorry, sugarcube. Twi' distract' me with her adorableness. Here, lemme..." the farmer-pony said with a soft tone to make Rainbow relax again. However, the unicorn just blushed and placed back her hooves on the unfolded wings laying like dead birds on the bed. The two ponies resumed their work, this time with Twilight actually trying to do like Applejack in order to avoid the embarrassing accident happening again.

The excitement kept on, going further inside Rainbow's mind with each caring touch. It drove her to a new need, causing the pegasus to actually feel the warmth growing in her cheeks and that other... special place. Then... she remembered something from before. Something she actually wanted to try and see if it really had any effect.

"Girls..:" she moaned to make them look at her. She didn't turn her head, but let it rest on her crossed forelegs as she spoke with a happy smirk. "My... cutie mark. Don't you wonder... how it tastes?".

That was the same line Spitfire used from before. She asked her with a hint that time, and she understood what the point was. It wasn't really that bad, so repeating it could have been worse. Rainbow didn't feel any shivers along her back when recalling that certain part of her horrible memories. Hopefully, it was a sign that she was on her way to finally suppress them once and for all.

The two fillies stimulating Rainbow's wing muscles reacted with an impressed 'ohh' as they looked at the rainbow colored mane. Applejack moved down to the soft flank, waiting for her partner to do the same with an anticipating look in her eyes like she expected something new to happen. They both reached down to the multicolored lightning bolts, extending their sloppy tongues to plant either a kiss or a direct lick. In that instant, the pegasus understood what felt so awesome with having your cutie mark soaked.

First a soft coo with her hot breath beating the pillow she rested before. Then like a warm vibration, she felt satisfaction making its way to her nether, shaking loose the will to release for the first time in a week. Both the earth pony and the unicorn improvised the most, unaware of what was so special with this. Sure, the very sensation of being touched on what marks them as special could be a turn on, but what drove Rainbow to ask this of them remained unclear.

The curse of not knowing became too much for Applejack's patience, she wanted to do something more fun now. But of course did her concerns come at first hoof. She made one last stroke across the mark and licked her lips while looking back at the pegasus. "Do you feel ready to go further, pardner? Or do you want to keep it..." she said before getting cut off by the mentioned pony. Rainbow Dash suddenly without a word turned around to lay on her back, almost knocking Twilight away. She remained laying with her head on the pillow and looked down at them. "Further!" she said with an almost desperate voice between her faint gasps.

As the blue hindlegs spread, Twilight and Applejack stared down on the blue flower dripping liquid evidence of need. Like all obstacles of fear had vanished into thin air, the pegasus felt all lusts overflowing her senses and concerns about other things trivial compared to this moment.

Twilight smiled and went on first to lay between the blue thighs, applying her forelegs around them to get a steady but soft grip. The orange filly fell a suspicious look at the enthusiastic unicorn while rubbing her own chin. "Uh... pardon, sugar. But do you know what to do?" she asked with a fully serious voice, almost breaking the moody atmosphere. Twilight giggled and glanced on the silly farmer.

"Of course I do. I've read about mares anatomy in several books, showing perfect cross sections and maps pointing out the most vital spots with..." she kept on rambling, closing up to completely annihilate the mood for all of them. When Twilight finally was completely locked in her self-esteem to be so well-educated and knowing, the other fillies snapped.

"Just begin, already!" they yelled at the same time to make her do the initiation. With a flash, she gasped and darted the tongue down right at the sweet spot...

Rainbow widened her eyes. The hot, electrical pulse moving right into the core of her desire echoed out in excitement to fill her body with nothing but sweetness. The images; they were so different now. Flashing episodes with the Wonderbolts came back, but so much weaker. The words running trough her mind changed from snickering and mocking to kind and relaxing. The yellow body ravaging her nether smoldered to reveal the lavender coat hidden beneath and the pale stallion became orange and was given a golden mane to hang down.

Rainbow closed her eyes with a wide-open mouth. The next moment, she opened them again to tilt her head up. She saw Twilight and Applejack looking at her, both biting their lower lips and with nervousness glimmering inside their eyes as they waited for her response to this.

The pegasus stared at them both with the face only suitable to a scared to death pony. Then when the aftershocks from the rub on her pearl took over, she rolled her eyes back again and plumped on the pillow. "Oh... my... GOSH!" she yelled out and covered her muzzle with her fore hooves. "Again, again, again!" she then repeated to insist while the crimson colors consumed her cheeks.

Twilight flashed again before reluctantly moving closer with her snout towards the soaked marehood. She looked at the slit with an accurate eye and stuck her tongue out, aiming for the perfect shot. Applejack grinned with rejoice sparkling in her green eyes, she knew that the old Rainbow Dash's personality had taken its rightful position again inside the blue pegasus body.

At the same moment, Twilight began rubbing the sensitive flower with her tongue, tending it with care and enough pressure just like it said in the book. "Aww... yeah... that's right... right... there, baby" Rainbow said whenever her lungs didn't have to press out her heavy sighs. The wetness soaked Twilight's pad, pouring like a waterfall down on the sheets because of her lover's long wait to finally get touched down there again.

Her moans grew, reaching out to the farmer-pony's ears so she could feel the will getting inside her mind. She leaned back and used the non-supporting fore hoof to gently start rubbing her nether, keeping herself entertained as Twilight finally proceeded. She thought this had to be the point when she really couldn't extract any more juice from the marehood, thus indicating it was time for the penetration. She pulled inside her tongue hanging out the entire time again, soaked it with her saliva before sticking it out and make her move.

As Rainbow felt her body growing warmer by the minutes, almost relishing in the warm fluid squeezing out from her slit, she gasped with a shocked face as the inexperienced tongue plunged her inside. "Oh... yes! Yes, fucking yes! Sweet mother of... fuck!" she roared with the most vulgar word she knew to let out steam of her overexerting ecstasy. She bucked her hindlegs several times in twitches, running out of option on what the hay to do. Her eyes opened wide, landing the stare on A-J. Her mind echoed out in pure pleasure as she quickly decided to call for her.

"Applejack!" she cried out, scaring the farmer to remove her hoof from her own pleasing. "Get your lazy ass over here" was the only thing she needed to demand to make the farmer obey in an instant with a smile on her lips. She stood up on the bed and took the few steps required to reach her. "Ye, sugarcu-" she said right the second as Rainbow grabbed her waist.

In one swift move, Applejack sat on the pegasus face with wide spread legs on the pillow, hardly having time to understand what was about to happen before Rainbow's tongue lapped the orange flower. "Oh, my goodness!" she cried out as her thick lips were spread apart buy the intruding organ piercing her like a stallionhood now. Rainbow arched her eyebrows and used even more strength to roll around and swirl the pink flesh surrounding her tongue to make it soak her lips. A-J leaned her forelegs on the wall, grunting in the way too overwhelming pleasing she experienced.

Twilight kept up her own pace, thrusting her head rapidly to let the tongue slide in and out. She liked the taste, it was wet and filled with a flavor she didn't recognize, making her crave for more. For being her first time pleasing a filly, she did a splendid job according to the victim of her sweet satisfying. Rainbow arched and twitched her body more often, practically screaming out her muffled moans inside the countryside-marehood she ate.

"G-g-geez... ahh... Rainbo...oh my... how do... ugh... ya e-even do...mmhahh... tha... that?" Applejack moaned out as the violent tongue ravaged her inside more. It was something she didn't even imagine you could do with somethings so weak like a tongue. So rough and speedy, just like she wanted it. In usual cases, A-J would start grinding her pelvis to get more of it. But this was way far from her usual case. The intense swirling took her by surprise, bringing her to a perfect climax in record time. She grabbed the blue filly's mane, burying her hooves in the rainbow streams as she grit her teeth. "Oh gosh... oh gosh... R...R...Rainbo~ow!" she finally yelled with all her might to release the warm soak.

The pegasus cooed out in pleasure as the love splashed her face, covering her with sticky fluids which she tried to lick up. In the meantime, Twilight had placed both her hooves at pink pearl to 'finish her off' like one of the books described it as. Rainbow felt her button being spread apart, aching out the pleasure inside her body to accelerate. She let go of A-J so she could move her orange, trembling body away to lay sideways. She didn't drop her attention to the pegasus, but grabbed her head to look straight inside the precious eyes letting go of tears running down her love-covered chin.

"Wha are ya cryin', sweetie?" she asked the sobbing and moaning pony with a kind voice. An answer was easy for her. She grabbed the farmer's head too, grasping her cheeks to deepen the eye-contact. "It...just... feels... so good..." she whimpered before dragging the orange muzzle to her own, planting a french kiss with her gooey tongue inside the farmer-pony's mouth. She complied in an instant, wrestling back to fight her friend down.

Twilight grew tired, but with all her remaining will and dedication to do a good first job, she put all attention on the pearl, sucking, biting, practically trying to kill the pleasure spot in her pursuit for the pegasus orgasm. And when the hot floods of lusts and painful needs collided, Rainbow released in two ways: her mouth in a lengthy moan, and her marehood in a wave of sweet nectar. It squishing out inside Twilight's mouth, shocking the filly as her jaw overflowed with thick water. She had read it was better to swallow, but it was way to weird for her. Thus, she opened her mouth to let it pour down over the blue vulva, mixed with her own oral fluid to cover the blue bump. Rainbow almost broke Applejack's neck in her strong embrace, but as the final drips of orgasm died out, she let go to let her drop down on the bed, panting from the lack of proper air.

Twilight collapsed with an exhausted sigh, still drying her mouth to get rid of the sticky cum covering her chin and cheeks like it had exploded on her... which it had. But as both she and A-J thought it was time to rest, Rainbow succeeded to mention something in her panting. With dead forelegs laying extended over the bed, she swallowed before finally gaining the might to talk. "A... again..." she panted before continue gasping for air.

"Pardon...?" Applejack said with half-closed eyes glancing on the pegasus. "I... said... again! I wanna... come again!" she exclaimed to make it clear. Twilight jerked her head. "But Rainbow, don't you think it's..." the unicorn said before needing a break to breath more. Her heart had increased violently in rate, leaving her incapable to speak any longer then a second or two.

But as the lavender pony was about to continue, A-J already sat up and prepared to stand on all four. "Okay, if ya say so..." she uttered as her height elevated. Twilight rolled her eyes, knowing there was no stopping her lover now. Thus, she crept up to her old spot as the orange pony had positioned herself before the dirty marehood. "Wow... one helluwa mess ya caused here, Twi'" she said with a little chuckle.

"Just... make me feel good again... okay?" Rainbow said with a more calm breath as she hugged her purple lover. Twilight hugged back with a beaming smile, showing that she was in the mood to snuggle at least. But it was about to get more violent...

Applejack grinned deviously before her hungry tongue stuck out. The first impale didn't feel too much for Rainbow Dash, but as it dug deeper and pushed aside her inner walls again, a small jolt hit her pleasing. She pulled the purple pony closer to her snout, nuzzling and licking her lips to get contact. Twilight giggled and open her mouth in response. Greeting the wet tongue with an excited moan as she reached for her own flower. She proceeded directly, no messing around with getting more wet then she already was, thus rubbing her hoof on the perfect spot while thinking of her fillies enjoying each other.

A-J lapped the soaking slit, teasing before impaling her again with more intense thrusts to reach as far as possible. One of the blue hindlegs twitched, proving there was something growing inside the wet hole. There was definitely more to get.

Even if Twilight had read well about how to please, it wasn't the same compared to experience. Applejack had experimented with several other fillies for years, steadily getting more knowledge and endurance to keep up harder then the unicorn ever could. So with her own tricks, she dived deeper inside, rubbed her tongue along the warm walls while caressing the pearl with each throbbing plunge.

Rainbow felt it growing, an arousing dejá vu taking over, forcing her to let go of the purple lips enjoying the taste. Twilight already began moaning loudly the moment they pulled away, flushing adorably with a lustful frown as she ravaged her slippery marehood. It felt so much, too much to calm her down. She enjoyed the further pleasing to the point she thought it was a near death-experience. Her mind went blank with an engulfing dye of white, consuming all the remaining need and converting it to the tangible fluids about to soak the farmer's face.

"Yes... it's coming... it's...so fucking... fucking good I can't believe it! I... make me... co~ome" she said with her eyes locked on Twilight. To her own surprise, Twilight's blush on her cheeks and moaning breath added that little piece of extra spice to finally come. They embraced each other harder, tensing all muscles to let loose of the sweet with small tears in their eyes.

An mental explosion occurred, blowing away everything they knew of to oblivion as they came together, covering either the sheet or Applejack's face. The hollers and moans echoed trough the room, finishing them all off to the afterglow...

Rainbow had passed out, leaving her knocked cold on the bed with no ability to wake up from her soaked spot in the bed. Applejack had Twilight on top of her body, laying stomach-to-stomach and kissing with their forelegs around each others neck. Applejack was still sticky with cum decorating her face with a weak glimmer,but none of them cared.

They didn't made any noise, but it sure felt nice to have some after-pleasure to finally cool down. Soon, Twilight pulled back to look at the sleeping pegasus. She smiled and glanced back on her other pony. "I love you girls..." she said before nuzzling down to rest on the orange chest. The earth pony chuckled "He he... right back atcha, sugar...". She then yawned and rested her eyes, stroking the pretty mane of Twilight Sparkle...

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Ponyville, the dark purple colt had made his way trough the nice weather to a coffeehouse were a certain pegasus mare was waiting for him. He walked up to her table and sat on the tree stump serving as chair. He didn't care about anything of the surrounding, not even the other ponies staggering when passing by him. "Well, how did it go?" the mare asked with a serious look on her face. He lit the new cigarette in his mouth with the lighter and glanced on his savior and mentor; miss Winter Breeze. "She's ready to testify, no worries" his bass-voice said before exhaling the defiled air stored in his lungs.

The mare snickered. "I knew you could do it, Soul Hook. Then that should be the last piece for our ultimate confrontation on the Wonderbolts" she said and looked trough her papers filled with information. They were all files on several ponies falling victim for Spitfire, Soarin' and other members from the respected group of fliers. The colt know as Soul Hook looked on the paper with his uncaring eyes. "How long are they looking at?" He asked, meaning how many years they would go to jail with all these charges.

Her devilish smile couldn't be held back anymore. The exaltation to finally have her several years long fight finished infatuated her mind. This case had been stacked with more and more evidence, and adding Rainbow Dash testimony would be the killing blow. "I'd say... thirty, maybe forty years. These charges are way too many to be taken lightly" she said with confidence to her words as she waved the papers like a fan to her head.

The colt sighed "Nice..." and then took a deep breath to intoxicate him with more nicotine. He tilted his head up and blew out the smoke high up in the air. It dissolved slowly, vanishing to nothing just like the Wonderbolt's future...

END

**Author's note:**

Well, that was the presentation of my OC pony; Soul Hook. Hope you liked him and his cold, uncaring behavior. And also his history, perhaps O_o

Okay guys, don't start hating me now for this I'm about to say: this pretty much concludes the story of Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. I can't milk out much more from their story, but PL will continue. After all, ain't you all curious about what happened to Rarity and Fluttershy?

I'm not saying that I will stop writing about the threesome-relationship, just that I won't involve them much more from now on, thus making a little longer chapter this time.

I'm not sure about what's next. I think it would be good to keep an even pace with updating both stories every two, but I MIGHT accidentally write another chapter to this one ^^'

Brohoof on ya all!


	9. Suited for desire

Suited for desire

A familiar moment before the snow could fall for the first time of the season in the early winter of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash, strengthened after all the events she had gone trough, relished in a job well down to guide in the freezing cold clouds. She had dedicated this first fall of the snow to her guide and helper; miss Winter Breeze. She owe everything to her...

But below the happiness named sheer cold and snowflakes, a certain unicorn inside her boutique gazed at the white and gray skies. She enjoyed the warmth the little store and home provided her, a perfect place to just spend the day with nothing at all. How come? Well, she sighed and thought of yesterday's customers who had ordered some of her sketches for the next winter fashions she had worked on for a few days. It was a rather hard work, disabling her from spending any time at all with her friends except that time with the strange colt asking her about Rainbow Dash and her dreams.

And now, the first part of her long and intensive work was over. It would take at least two days before she would get her first order in which fabulous dress to create first. Until then, she could only wait...

"My goodness what an irony. Not only do I have to wait for my response from Canterlot, I can't do anything about the boredom it brings with it. And the worst part is that I can't walk outside and take the risk of wearing anything out of fashion. Could I really do that, Opal deary?" she asked with a little glance on the sleeping cat in her cozy basket ignoring her fully. She turned back with an oblivious face. "No... you're right, I shouldn't, I couldn't and I... wouldn't" she stated with another disappointed sigh and a fitting frown.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar, muffled voice outside her door. In the same moment she turned away from the window, her door was slammed open like a fishtail wind assaulted it. Opal flew up in the air from her comfortable basket with a terrified meow before charging away to the stairs, disappearing with the noises from her paws ripping up the floor.

Rarity, almost equally surprised by the sudden violence, followed her pet's hastened progress with her eyes until it was impossible. She arched an eyebrow after understanding what kind of uncaring pony would come to her home at this early afternoon hour. "Hello, Sweetie Belle..." she said with a trace of anxiousness as her breath condensed again on the window.

"Hi, sis!" the little blank flank replied to her sister with a happy grin. She turned her head to Rarity's spot in front of the glass, biting of the grayish rose and purple-striped scarf around her neck matching the little candy-looking mane and tail she once was born with. "I got a letter from miss Cheerilee today!" she continued as her little dirty hooves was about to take their first steps on her big sister's floor.

The elder unicorn tensed her eyelids. "Sweetie Belle!" she yelled to exclaim the fatal mistake her sister was about to do. The little pony halted, almost tripping over the rugged end of the mat beneath her hooves. "Oh... right" she mumbled before frowning to a giggle.

Rarity wondered for a moment why she suddenly was outside on her way to her sister's school, but soon remembered what just happened a few minutes ago: The little unicorn with a big grin and a letter from her teacher. That's right, she thought while adding a little smirk on her lips. Miss Cheerilee had sent an invitation to Sweetie Belle's parents for a meeting about the little unicorn's school attendance, but since their parents were unavailable because of their tour across half of Equestria, Rarity had to go as her guardian.

During her walk trough the chilly air stroking her, she glanced down on the perfect disguise she wore to hide the temporary lack of fashion update: nothing. Even if her attention for fashion was unrivaled in all of Ponyville, there were many days she could trot around without any of her fabulous dresses, even if she felt kind of exposed. Besides, it wasn't _that_ cold...

Finally, she could see the little tower with the bell from the road she followed. The few trees surrounding the lawn of the schoolhouse had all lost their pretty decorations consisting of leafs, clearing the sight for Rarity to see the cute building with its own beautiful decorations of carved wood and painted hearts. It's just perfect for the little foals, Rarity thought with a pure smile on her lips. You didn't even have to be inside the building in order to know this was a lovely location for studies, teaching you everything you need to know for the future adult life. However, her smile cocked a bit when she recalled a piece of her memories in sexual education, the only class she found mysteriously interesting aside from design and art. When would the foals know how they were made, and what about the reactions?

She walked up to the door after throwing a slight glance on the flagpole with its piece of red fabric dancing in the slight winds passing through. Her hoof knocked clearly on the wooden door a few times before she decided it was enough and waited for the response.

But there was no such thing as a response. Quiet and lifeless without the expected approaching steps or even a voice telling her it was okay to come inside. She knocked again. "Miss Cheerilee?" Are you there?" she called with her ear pressed to the door. Nothing again, but this time she could hear some very muffled noises coming from the inside. It sounded like breathing, tensed and exhausted ones too.

Rarity flashed her eyes wide-open for a second. What if that was miss Cheerilee? Was she in trouble? Or... mabye she has...

"No, no. She couldn't be having 'company' when she expects other visitors today" the white unicorn mumbled to herself with a giggle. After all, it was just a few minutes before the scheduled time. However, Rarity gave the thought a few seconds of her time, considering if she's ever seen the teacher with a male before. But to her own disappointment, she hardly knew anything about Cheerilee the earth pony. Her teeth couldn't resist to grit as she wondered if a little peak trough the window would help her understand.

But her ideas of being the Peeping Tom vanished when she tried the door knob before anything else. If she had company, they would obviously had locked the doors at least. Her heart skipped a beat when the door creaked open.

The blue mane was revealed before her eyes could see into the almost empty classroom. Benches with fitting chairs behind them lined up in three identical rows, leading to he chalkboard and the large desk which she thought was was miss Cheerilee's. However, she couldn't see very much of it, thus she leaned her head some more to get a better view. The gasps were more clear now, echoing through the empty classroom with an even pace between some grunts.

Rarity felt like it would be for the best to stop now before she sees something way to private between two ponies. It's wrong and very unladylike to voyeur on others secrets moments, she thought to convince herself. But... then the curiosity living inside every pony who had an interest for gossip woke up. Who was this stallion pleasing the mare she hardly knew anything about? An almost vile-looking smirk crooked her lips. It couldn't be that bad, right? Just a teeny little glance on the male, then close the door carefully and walk away.

She bit her underlip and crept out more, slowly seeing more of the brown desk with the notebooks and cup of pencils on it. She added more weight on the supporting foreleg, leaving the other one on the door so her hindlegs leaned more and more forward. It was just a question of time before she would loose balance, but the risks were low since Rarity knew what obviously happened inside.

Finally, she could see the light rose and gray tail waving with slight motions, but even though the pony she saw had her back towards the door, the three smiling flowers which served as cutie marks were not visible. Rarity shoved the vacant fore hoof in her mouth to suffocate the gasp when she saw the red and black chess pattered skirt covering the fuchsia colored flank down to where her hindlegs began. Then she saw the white top with equally white, flower-shaped laces she also wore. Her mane was fixed with pigtails hanging down with smooth curves down to her neck, making her look extremely silly. Like a mare unable to accept the truth she's too old for such a mane style

Suddenly, Rarity realized there was no stallion mounting the dressed-up teacher from behind. She lifted and eyebrow and revealed her entire head from its covering to see what actually happened.

Cheerilee was leaning on the desk with the left foreleg while her right one was extended to her nether. There was a paper laying on the desk beneath her panting muzzle, obviously a photo or picture when the peeping unicorn understood the mare was 'going solo'. A violent blush exploded over the white cheeks, sending mental signals to the curious pony that this was heavily familiar for her: accidentally catching ponies in pleasure had apparently become a bad habit of hers.

What was even worse, she just couldn't look away. "This is even more wrong..." Rarity whispered while almost chewing up her lip. Voyeur a fine mare simply trying to release some stress was absolutely rude, especially if she would find out.

'But what if she doesn't find out' began terrorizing the unicorn filly's mind. She couldn't deny the fact this actually turned her on just like with Pinkie Pie and Ditzy Doo, but this time it was to something a little bit more 'normal', in her own opinion. The dress suited Cheerilee perfectly, tightening her coat just enough to make her look even prettier. But the absolutely best part was the almost invisibly small puddle beneath her trembling hindlegs.

She was dripping wet from the treatment she gave herself, which made Rarity warmer for each second.

But in the end, the better part of her got the upper hoof. She closed her eyes as hard as she could, leaned back and closed the door. A deep breathe, then an even deeper exhale. "Miss Cheerilee?" She yelled with one of her louder tones and pummeled the door three times harder then before.

This time it worked. She heard her voice instantly. "Oh! W...wait! I'll be... right there, just... just wait outside!" she answered with her exhausted voice before causing lots of other noises. The unicorn giggled and smiled with a cocked set of eyebrows. Her head tilted sideways to the door so she could hear everything and try to interpret what happened.

First it was apparently the clothes, she heard something soft being ripped off from fur. Then it sounded like something was swiping over the floor. Rarity couldn't hold back her chuckle when she understood it probably was to erase the puddle she caused. Another few seconds of disturbance rushed inside the classroom, ending up in a sudden silence with a happy sigh. Hooves walked closer to the door, stopping when they were placed right next to it.

The door creaked open with a smiling earth pony mare still having something heavy in her lungs judging by the faint gasps. Rarity tried to smile back, but she just couldn't get her eyes away from the fatal miss Cheerilee had made.

"Oh, hello miss... Rarity, was it?" the fuchsia mare asked with a welcoming grin towards the unicorn. But no matter how hard she revealed her shiny white teeth, the addressed pony couldn't let go of the pigtails still decorating the light gray rose and pink mane. She fought the impulses and won, rewarded with only a little giggle. "Yes... oh my! I didn't know pigtails was in this season" she stated with the smirk struggling to hold back the blush.

The earth pony widened her eyes with horror while her cheeks flashed red, quickly threw a glance at her sides to see the tips blocking her vision. "Oh! Oh... uh..." Cheerilee fumbled with the words to come up with an excuse. She stood up on her hindlegs and reached for the mane to unfold the fillets causing her hair to look so silly yet pretty. After an annoyed grunt, her mane fell down nice and loose with its medium length hardly reaching her shoulders. Rarity let go of a silent astonishment over her now even more beautiful and relaxed mane.

In the meantime, the object of her admiration had come up with her excuse. "Uhm... the girls were so... uh... interested! Yes, interested in seeing me with my hair like this, so I did it for them. Guess... I forgot to get rid of it later, huh?" she said with reluctance and traces of sweat breaking out.

Rarity nodded while the mare in front of her fixed her mane to put it back in its normal state. She cleared her throat and pushed the door wide-open with a rejuvenated smile and held-back flush. "Well, why don't you come inside so we can talk about your... little sister?" she asked with a foreleg pointing inside the house. Rarity nodded with enthusiasm and trotted inside before the nice mare, which she just recently developed a slight interest in thanks to her little sneak-a-peak...

"So... about Sweetie Belle..." Cheerilee began with to introduce their moment of talking. The two female equines were sitting on different kind of chairs on each side of the desk. The teacher on her swivel chair and the fashionista on a regular school chair almost not fitting her. But she could live with it for the moment, this would probably not take more time then a maximum of twenty minutes. Then her eyes quickly passed by the little stack of papers she didn't saw earlier. It was a little messy with several paper flicks sticking out, and some of them had notes scribbled all over...

It went on very smooth since the foal they talked about was no absentee nor bully. Her grades were a slight inch above the average pony in her class, she was kind to the others and had always at least two other friends to play with every day. There was no need going into such things as solutions and problem-solving about the little filly. When a little bit more then a quarter hour had passed, the dark purple-red pony had nothing more to say after stacking her notes together on the desk.

"Very well, it sure sounds like my beloved sister is of no problem for you, miss Cheerilee" Rarity stated with a confident smile. The teacher agreed with a nod and an almost equally wide smile. "Yes. She is a good girl, I must say" she replied with her hooves meeting under her muzzle.

Suddenly, they both just sat and smiled without any ways out to talk anymore, giving Rarity a perfect moment to study the smiling mare a bit more. She actually liked what she saw: a beautiful mare with a little fetish for schoolgirl dresses. She wasn't very old either, probably hardly a decade older then rarity herself. A fine, mature female in her best years sitting with responsibility, knowledge and a gorgeous look in a skirt...

"Would you like a cup of coffee, miss Rarity?" she asked with the flash of an idea, still smiling like usual. Rarity flashed too, automatically bringing an imitated smile on her lips."Oh? I... guess I could do so. Thank you, dear" she answered with a little seductive wave from her fore hoof. Cheerilee almost seemed oblivious to it, like the unicorn likewise could have been answering with a platonic behavior. She got up from the chair without a word and walked along the wall. She followed it until a door in the corner of the room was in her way. The door was pushed open and closed with a little thud to leave Rarity alone.

She pouted her lips in disappointment. Wasn't the little flirt visible? She couldn't just ask straight out if the teacher was a filly-fooler, so this little tactic was everything she could go after. "Oh well. I presume I just have to be a little bit more obvious" she mumbled to herself again and leaned back on the uncomfortable wooden piece of sitting. Her attention then caught the stack of papers again, she thought it would be nice to just fix it up a little. Thus, her horn glimmered to flip over the pile and bump it on the desk. Only a second later, it landed back exactly where it stood before, much nicer this time, however.

But as the boredom came quickly, she rocked on her little chair, forcing the chair legs to tilt up whenever she leaned back again after each swing. This was her moment to dream away, to imagine how it would be if she tried to create a little something between her and Sweetie Belle's teacher. Would there be any problems? Would there be protests? What would there be? And what if she was so lucky that Cheerilee actually likes fillies? Dressed in that skirt again with her silly hair...

Her concentration faded for just a second, enough time to let her swing fall back further then she expected. Her heart raced as gravity grabbed her back, forcing out a scared yelp before she was just a second from the unpreventable fall.

The chair levitated just a few centimeters above the floor in its magic glow from the white unicorn's horn, letting the stressed pony breathe again with her lungs almost popping up. She just had to giggle over her ridiculous incident.

But as her magic was about to carry her back up again, she noticed something under the desk. It was a piece of paper with the size of an A4, just like the one she saw before when Cheerilee was... making herself comfortable. Her eyes got locked at the flat object hiding in the darkness the big, brown desk gave.

A light bulb flashed above Rarity. If the mare found interest in that picture, it certainly had to be something dirty and/or naughty. And if it was a picture of a filly... that would mean she got green lights! Of course, it could be her marefriend, but only if she was occupied already. But something inside the fashionista's head practically yelled out 'look at it, look at it' before she could make up her mind.

After a few seconds of decision in locked mid air, Rarity closed her eyes and sighed. A little piece of the magic gave the paper enough attention to levitate up from its dusty hideout.

Rarity brought the paper up to her laying head, she was still closing her eyes. The object was enough close for her to get a perfect look. She wished, hoped, even begged for it to be a female on it, not a male. Her eyes opened one by one, slowly sliding up to see the image in all its glory.

A spear penetrated Rarity's heart, twisted around to rip of the arteries and veins. The blood poured out like a waterfall to overflow her mind, resulting in a reaction she didn't know could happen when her first emotion awoke from its slumber. Her magic dropped the chair to let her fall down the last few centimeters with hardly any noise being made at all...

At the same time, the door leading back to the classroom flipped open with the fuchsia mare coming back with two cups of coffee on a white plate in her mouth. She clenched the plate with all her might between her teeth, so hard that she couldn't focus at all on what her invited guest was doing. Instead she simply walked over to the rectangular desk with relaxed steps to put the brick on the hard underlay. After relaxing her mouth from the hard clench, she licked her lips and turned her head to where she remembered Rarity was sitting.

She wasn't there, the chair was empty. Cheerilee arched an eyebrow in confusion, but as she glanced on her right side there was an answer waiting for her.

Only a few meter away from her, the white unicorn stared at her sister's teacher with the piece of paper floating next to her side. Her face was oblivious, flawless and unexposed without any signs of feelings. For a moment, the earth pony thought she was looking at a dead pony. "Miss Cheerilee..." Rarity said with an honest and straightforward tone. "Yes...?" the addressed pony answered with a nervous smirk once she noticed the levitating paper.

With a dying glimmer, the magic dispatched from its concentrated object. Lifelessly like the leafs outside flying trough the winds, the square piece of paper fell with smooth movements down to the floor.

"Why... do you have this photo under your desk?" she asked with her voice slowly trembling with anger. Cheerilee widened her eyes for a second when she saw the blank piece of paper. It had accidentally ended upside down, but you could see there was an image on the other side. Her hesitation struck when she understood how boiling maddened the unicorn before her eyes was. Suddenly, Cheerilee understood when she looked at the stack of correctly stacked papers: she must have found her photo. With a nervous gulp, she staggered a slow step back. "Okay... Uh... I can explain, miss Rarity".

Rarity's pupils shrunk, her teeth almost cracked from the grit and her mind was filled with primal family instincts. Thus, after a charge without any regrets, the dark purple-red mare was forced back on her hindlegs, this time with two white hooves pressing her throat into the chalkboard. "You disgusting whorse! Keep your freaking hooves away from such innocence!" she yelled while starting to press harder to the stressed throat. Cheerilee was in a complete panic. The fear racing through her awareness made her vision blurry for a few seconds. "Mi... miss Rarity. You... you're hu... h-hurting... me" she squeezed out before the unicorn kept going recklessly.

Cheerilee coughed from the first attempt to speak, but when she put her own forelegs around the assaulting pony's, she pulled away with all her might to get a chance to speak, but she only moved them barely enough to inhale. "Please, miss Rarity! You must understand!" she yelped with a pathetic voice. The unicorn's anger shoot straight trough her reasoning, forgetting details when she heard that. Her horn glimmered as the fuchsia coated forelegs were slammed to the hard wall. A thick layer of ethereal bracelets held back the limbs, giving free way for Rarity to press harder, seriously about to kill the mare in her blinded rage.

"Understand? I know what I understand when a mare pleases her nether while looking at a picture like that one!" she roared to send Cheerilee into a shock with widened eyes on her own. "Yes! I saw you touching yourself dressed like a school-filly with your eyes locked on the picture, you disgusting, perverted who-" Rarity almost yelled before noticing the tears from the suffocating pony.

She grinned like a maniac to the response, feeling the beast possessing her more and more. "Oh? Oh yeah? Having sudden regrets, are we? Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to think of such forbidden things!" she kept roaring to the terrified mare. "Ponies like you, are the worst thing that exists in Equestria! You are sickened perversions who should be banished to the moon for what you've done!".

She actually let go of the damaged neck, allowing the victim of her anger to speak up. A few hard coughs hit her face at first, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to hear the weak whimpers from the horrible pony in her grasp. Cheerilee sobbed in her breathes, all her fears and sorrows had been brought out for Rarity's extreme frustration. But she tried... she tried.

"What... what his so... wrong with it? I don't understand w-why every... pony hates it s-so much..." she stated when air could proceed regularly. Those words brought unfortunately more fuel to Rarity's boiling wrath and hatred. "What? You... you seriously wonder what is wrong with it?" she asked with a shocked expression. Cheerilee nodded...

The filly's entire body trembled now together with her twitching eyes. "Well... then. Let... l-let me tell you then..." Rarity said with stutter due to her uncontrollable loathing about to become unjustified madness. She planted her hooves on the soft fur below the mare's muzzle with force, using her physical might again to keep hurting.

"It is wrong in every way! You don't do that to ponies in that age! It's wrong and twisted, proving there is a serious failure inside your head! You're a shame to all ponykind, miss Cheerilee!" she stated in the end with a couple of seriously arched eyebrows glaring at the accused mare.

Cheerilee shook her head. "No...n... no... p-please... d-don't... don't s-say... so..." she uttered even though the hooves kept mashing her larynx to critical levels. "Oh, but I have all right in Equestria to say so!" Rarity stated before finally letting go of her dangerous pressure. She dropped down on all four and turned around with a disgusted glare still haunting the suspended mare till she couldn't do so anymore. "It is my duty to turn in your kind to the royal guards so they can deal with you in prison" she said before walking up to the photo resting on the floor.

Cheerilee was completely exhausted from the temporary lack of oxygen, but her shock becoming fear brought back her ability to talk. "What? Is it that bad..." she yelled before being punished for using her overexerted throat. Her voice halted as the coughs kept coming out of her. She had a taste of blood in her mouth, it hurt so much. Both physically and mentally.

"Oh, I can assure you it is! You will go away for many years, you sick pervert!" Rarity repsonded while bringing up the photo with her magic. She threw a look at it after flipping it to see the photo, still glaring madly when she thought of all the horrible things she must have done while staring at it.

Meanwhile, Cheerilee was completely broken. Her spirit was burned together with the will to live inside herself. But one last thing remained strong and steady: her will to stand by her fetish. She tensed her muscles and cursed everything for saying this. All might in one place, covering it all with honesty and shooting it out with conviction.

"What is so wrong with liking fillies in your age wearing school-filly dresses? It's not like I'm a foal-fiddler!" she screamed out to unintentionally gain the unicorn's attention.

Like somepony had caused a sonic rainbow-nuke inside the room, Rarity was silenced with a silly look on her face, still radiating anger but also a whole heap of confusion. She turned away from the levitating photo. "What...?" she then said before leaving her mouth open. Cheerilee had her entire muzzle covered with tears, soaking her fur to leave a darkened color behind the trails.

"Yes! Sure, I love when beautiful mares dresses up like innocent school-fillies! I can't help getting aroused from it! I'm only a pony..." she yelled between her sobs before loosing all ability to control her sorrow just like the white unicorn did with her anger.

Suddenly, Rarity didn't understand a thing. The mare was in complete tears and had just confessed her guilt of having a fetish, but it had absolutely nothing to do with what Rarity was angry about. She threw her head back to the photo this was all about.

A photo of Sweetie Belle, Apple bloom and Scootaloo, all smiling before a posed camera.

Rarity grunted in the remains of her wrath, still fully convinced she was dealing with a foal-fiddler. "But... but what about this, then?" she said with a decided and still angry tone while turning around with the photo levitating up to Cheerilee. The teacher opened her wet eyes and threw a quick glance before swallowing the current flood of tears in her throat. "Tha...that's one of the girls' school assignments: photo of their best friends..." she said carefully before sobbing another breath. "...but what about it...?" she asked rhetorically without actually caring. Her sadness was way too deep and old wounds had been ripped open thanks to the unicorn's violent assault of mean words.

"I saw... you've been looking trough my papers... and found the photo! And if you... you s-saw me..." she cried before taking more air to keep breathing. "... I admit I'm a dirty mare who likes such things. But I'm no foal-fiddler! Am I know? Why does everypony think I like foals only because I want them to dress up? WHY?" she hollered in the end before succumbing to tears and sobbing.

Rarity twitched her eyes, hardly knowing what to say about this. "Bu... but I... whe... I thought..." she stuttered before the painful realization hit her mind. "...Oh my..." she whimpered. All this time the protective sister thought Cheerilee was a sexual abuser of foals, only to finally understand she wasn't. And by pure coincidence, the mare's true secret was revealed.

After a quick glance on the photo again, Rarity looked at the devastated mare pinned up to the wall. Her first action was to dispel the raw magic holding Cheerilee's forelegs in place, allowing her to slide down peacefully to the floor in a sitting position with her hindlegs widely spread before she leaned forward to let go of more tears. She buried her muzzle in her hooves to muffle the sobs, but her jerking body couldn't hide the obvious distress torturing her mind thanks to the filly in front of her.

"Uhm... miss Cheerilee..." Rarity said with a silly smile below her frown. "I'm sorry for what I said... I completely misjudged you and..." she said while slowly walking forward. But in the same instant, her words couldn't lead her anywhere. She had falsely accused a pony for something horrible and been proven wrong. Now what?

The fuchsia colored teacher revealed her face from its hiding in her hooves, still clenching her eyelids tight in despair. The salty tears didn't suit her at all, she looked so different with them and the missing smile she always had on her lips. "Why... why does everypony think I'm a weirdo only because I want them to dress up a little? Is it really too much to ask for your dream to come trough when it's just about a... little skirt and a top?" she hollered at the white pony with her soaked cheeks. The sight of them brought Rarity to her own tears, heavily regretting every word she just used. To make it worse, the mare suddenly brought a fore hoof in her mouth to nibble on like a baby dragon does to its tail when newly hatched. She looked so... weak and pitiful now.

"No... please, miss Cheerilee. Don't... don't... cry" she whimpered before her conscience embraced her in a dark grip and crushed every last piece of self-esteem remaining alive. In the torment, she sat down and tried to look into the mare's eyes, but even when she tried to put a hoof on her shoulder, the crying kept up without any break. Rarity was in the end finally consumed by sorrow too, letting go of the very substance symbolizing sadness it its purest form down her white cheeks.

"Miss Cheerilee!" she called while snatching away the hoof stuck between the mentioned pony's teeth. There was no response besides the never ending sobbing and fluids falling down to her shoulder as she turned her head to the side. Rarity still held the soft foreleg in her hoof, fully unaware what to do with it. Her mind got nowhere at all when she tried to come up with comfort for the poor teacher. "Think, Rarity, think..." she mumbled to herself. "What... would the element of generosity do now?" she kept mumbling with all her present ability to process a good solution.

With a flash of insight, Rarity's gloomy expression froze with hollow eyes staring at the mare. In the next flash, she knelt down and pushed Cherilee's muzzle to face her again. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the teary eyes she pitied so much approaching her face.

With her hoof still in Rarity's grip, the fuchsia colored mare could hear her own muffled sobbing inside the unicorn's mouth. With wide-open lips and a surprised tongue, her will and demands died out from the ecstasy traveling from her muzzle to the core of need inside her brain. Without thinking any further about what was happening, she wrapped her forelegs around the beautiful filly's back and neck to not let her go.

The sobs became moans for them both, but the tears still dressed their warm cheeks blushing with heat. Rarity laid her own forelegs around the teacher-pony's neck, showing in all ways possible she wanted this to happen. And her oral organ spoke the truth when she pressed the opposite one back to its warm mouth, cuddling and making love in their own way in their wet tumbling. Cheerilee breathed heavily trough her snout, puffing the already heated up cheeks which crossed its colors with the marshmallow-white muzzle.

The dance went on for so many minutes, but none of the parties felt tired nor bored from devouring each others mouths, the sweet feelings just kept coming back with even stronger pulses for each time they tilted their lips for a new taste. However, a signal in Rarity's spine told her to at least change her position from the leaning, driving her to finally separate from the hungry mouth with a string of saliva falling down between them. They gazed at each other, panting from the warmth they both felt hitting their chins. The unicorn licked her lips and squirmed her body to stay right in front of the mare. She then dropped from the kneeling to slide down along the warm fur and letting go of her grip around Cheerilee's neck.

The mare flashed with wide-open eyes when the unicorn slithered out from her forelegs and stuck out her tongue to let it stroke the dark purple-red chest, tummy and finally the centimeters above her exposed marehood. "Wait!" she yelped right the second before her partner was about to dart for the wet slit. She glanced up on the aroused mare gasping from her excitement, she had a begging look filled with only one simple wish.

"Please... behind my desk... in the drawer. Just... please!" she begged with all her might and hopes in one place. Rarity looked over the fuchsia thigh on the desk. Her horn focused for the knob she couldn't see, but there it was. The drawer was pulled out as her magic kept searching for whatever was in it. She could feel two things were surrounded in her intangible grip, levitating the objects to see and fully understand what it was all about: the school-filly dress.

"Please..." Cheerilee whispered with a frown, fearing her new-found partner would reject the idea and call her weird like every other mare she had asked before. Rarity smiled, she simply loved the old fashioned skirt with its black and red chess pattern and the strangely matching white top with its zigzag tread designed laces on the arms. And when she imagined herself wearing it, her eyes sparkled with lust.

Without any word, Rarity stood up on all four with her smile intact as the dress floated towards her. The two pieces of clothing shone bright, ending up on the white body within a second when the brightness faded. Cheerilee dropped her jaw when she saw the filly, the astonishment paralyzed her body and the arouse consumed her mind. The unicorn flickered her skirt to expose the three diamonds on her flank for a mere second, giggling in the background to add the perfect enthusiasm.

She felt the dress wrapping up, covering her body except the legs in their cute appearance. Her top was tight enough to make her feel comfortable and the skirt didn't itch a bit. In other words: it was perfect.

Rarity glanced down on her sister's teacher, her eyes were teary as she covered her snout. "You... you're so beautiful..." she said with an overjoyed exaltation running trough her spine. The dressed-up pony didn't reply, she just kept giggling like in her old school-days, arousing the mare in front of her even further. Her knees dropped to the floor again before she rested her stomach too, laying down just like before the little interruption, only this time while feeling the soft clothes touching her. Cheerilee tried to hold back the tear trying to escape, wiping her eyes with a fore hoof before glancing down with a happy smirk. Rarity got closer to the marehood, suddenly realizing it was soaking wet compared to just a few moments ago. She smiled even wider and stuck out her tongue, placing the first gentle rub on her needy slit.

The mare threw her head back with a gasp as her forelegs flew down to grab the filly's head. Her satisfaction was almost already reached in that single lick when it passed her pearl. Her breathing went into hyperventilation for second before she could grasp the calmness again. But without a single warning, Rarity dipped her tongue over the sweet juices again, driving the lustful mare into insanity from the excitement killing her mind.

Her muscles tensed when she felt the lapping consuming her nectar, causing the red-purple hindlegs to buck wildly in the air. "Yes! Oh yes, this... ugh... is... is even better t-then I imagined!" Cheerilee moaned with the hungry filly between her thighs. Her hooves kept pressing the white head harder into her love spot, forcing Rarity to experience how it felt to have your snout covered in sticky juices... with a smile.

She wanted more of it. This mare tasted much better then the unicorn expected. She wanted to feel the teacher's inner flesh clenching her tongue, thus she made one last lap on the labia before going for gold. The warm slit dripped even more need as Rarity's organ slid apart the fat lips. She could already feel it, the inner walls struggling to embrace her when only the tip was inside. Her tongue pressed inside, forcing up the starving hole with slight trace of violence.

"Oh sweet mother of Celestia!" Cheerilee cried out before she drowned in puny whimpers. Her mind overflowed with arouse as the wet organ penetrated her, expanding her pink cave to receive the impalement better. She couldn't imagine anything sweeter, so there was a shock when Rarity felt like thrusting. The mare groaned in extreme pleasure, and she knew how ironic this was: if she so much as glanced on the dressed-up pony, she would come the same moment, thus she had to keep them closed.

The unicorn slipped out her tongue and moaned before licking her hoof. "Miss Cheerilee... you taste so good..." she said between the laps to drink the love juice, sending a pure wave of pleasure trough the mentioned pony's ears. "And there is so much of it..." she said with a lusty groan to express how turned on she was from this. "Please, miss Rarity! I'm... I'm going to come if you... t-talk like that!" the mare responded with a serious grimace while jerking her head from left to right.

The filly grinned and felt like going for real now, giving Cheerilee the very best this unicorn had to offer. Thus, she placed her lips around the pink pearl, wrapped it with her tongue and sucked as hard as she possible could with muffled moans to put the icing on the cake. The reaction was explosive from the mare...

She gasped out like she was in pain and suffering, moaning out loud like she would die if her throat silenced for just a second, her thighs trembled and her drool dripped down from the open mouth to land on the giving filly's blue mane. All the sweetness located her attention, kidnapped and raped it in order to not let her think of anything else but the unbearable satisfaction burning her inside.

Rarity let go of the little pink pearl and placed her fore hoove on it to keep it in motion while going for a violent plunging inside the warm slit again. Her lips started sucking the labia, making out with the delicious marehood while thrusting her tongue deeper inside the pulsing flesh wanting her.

"Ahh... it... it's so good! So good, so good, so good, so..." the mare repeated until her eyes accidentally opened to see the filly eating her out. All time and motion stopped when her pupils hit the skirt and top. This was the exact image she had inside her head how this would look like. Sitting up with the most beautiful pony in class, nuzzling her nether to drink the flowing juices she extracted.

Time moved on once again. "...GOOOOOOOD!" Cheerilee hollered out at the top of her lungs, spilling more saliva as her mouth went wide-open. Rarity felt the flood soaking her tongue right the moment before it splashed all over her face, receiving it with loving groans as she tried to lick up the tasty satisfaction escaping the pleased mare in her wonderful climax...

With her entire body completely drained of both pleasure and energy, Cheerilee couldn't do more then keep sitting down with Rarity laying over her lap. She glanced down with her dying panting on the smiling unicorn still dressed in her school-filly dress. Their eyes met for a brief second, everything needed to keep them both in place before the mare spoke. "So... was this... for pity?" she asked straightforward.

Rarity understood quite fast that Cheerilee wasn't dumb. You don't have sex with anypony like this if it wasn't to calm that pony down from stress or sorrow. But even though, she still felt busted with the fact hovering over the scene. It was true: she was the element of generosity, after all. So giving herself to the earth pony was the best solution she could come up with at that moment. The horror of being responsible for such a fine mare's unnecessary mental demise was also even more then the fashionista could handle, thus her congenital instinct and interest for Cheerilee interacted together. It was killing two birds with one stone, if you could put it that way.

The white unicorn didn't drop her smile, but an innocent frown was more then fitting now as she opened her mouth. "I suppose can't lie about that..." she answered with a gentle tone. But no matter how hard she would've tried with a kind way of saying it, the fuchsia mare still felt an ache inside her heart. "I see..." she replied before closing her eyes in disappointment.

But as the world became darkened from the blindness her eyelids provided, something stroke her cheek with utmost gentleness. She looked again, realizing that a white hoof traveled along her muzzle. Before Cheerilee had time to react, she could hear Rarity's voice soothing her ears from the warm lap.

A cute smile decorated her beautiful face. "...but I was wondering something, miss Cheerilee..." she said before adding a little blush to her cheeks. "... are you free in the afternoon tomorrow?".

END

**Author's Note:**

This is my favorite chapter so far. Why? Because Cheerilee is in it! Yes, there is something about her that seriously caught my interest the first time I saw a r34-based image of her. I'm not saying I have any hots for teachers in general (the thought actually disgusts me O_o) but Cheerilee is special. Perhaps because she's a pony, I dunno.

Well, this is how Rarity ended up for the moment, but there WILL be more of this little shipping in the future, I swear. However, you m-i-g-h-t hate me for the next chapter I will add to PL. But that is for the future to decide.

Next up: RP with the aftermath to Twilight and Luna after the sweet "Midneight" they shared. Also starring: The piny and enslaved Trixie! (sorry, just HAD to say that ^^')

Brohoof on ya all!


	10. In haze

In haze

What would bring a pony out in this cold winter, through snow and sheer winds of nothing but the painful freeze? That's a question Fluttershy almost wanted to ask herself while looking up at the pale moon. It was rather late, just a few hours from midnight, and the consuming darkness would surely soon grasp the bitter cold and deal the final blow of winter, freezing the lakes and covering the fields and trees with snow.

The yellow pegasus turned her head away from the moon as her gentle steps pressed down the extremely thin layer of snow. She gave a thought about all the animals she knew should have gone to hibernation. "Oh, I hope they have..." she whispered to herself before walking past the center of Ponyville, passing through the empty square with barely any light lit to make her path easier to follow. She had also regretted not putting on a scarf at least. Her poor, thin muscles were tortured from the shiver they caused in order to keep her body warm...

But then, she looked at her side and saw the building she was supposed to find. She gasped in relief, letting out warm condense from her breath to dim her vision on the sign hanging over the door. "The keg... this must be it!" she stated with a grin and trotted up to the brown door.

As the door opened, Fluttershy could feel the warmth embracing her, pushing away the annoying coldness behind her when the door closed again with a silent creak. She scanned the place, noticing all the tables filled with ponies sitting around each one with at least a couple of glasses next to them. The air was thick, filled with booze and noises. Some ponies were talking, laughing, arguing and even pushing each other when their differences met. A long counter with a sturdy stallion behind it, glasses and hundreds of bottles with liquids behind him on the wall. Canvases with mares in daring positions, teasing by almost showing their preciousness for the viewers, randomly scattered along the other walls.

Yep, this was without doubt 'The keg', Ponyville's only bar located around the corner not too far away from the marketing square, but still hidden deep to not drag too much attention when not in business. Fluttershy bit her lower lip before walking slowly past the round boards.

This was certainly no place for her, minding all the muscular stallions turning around to catch a glimpse of her flank as she walked past. Dirty and devious thoughts ran through their mind before they swept another ice cold concoction of alcohol down their throats. Her cheeks went red from the attention she gained only after a few seconds, all the males suddenly turning their heads towards her gave the absolutely strongest unnerving effect, almost bringing Fluttershy to the idea of just running out the way she came in from again. All the eyes, stalking her tender and innocent body, defiling her for each time her yellow hips swayed in unintended graze.

Fluttershy's nerved played games on her, bringing convincing thoughts that whenever a pony stood up from his chair, it was to confront her. But what actually didn't play games was her ears, spoiling the fact that somepony actually whistled from a couple of tables away. She gasped and staggered in fright, fearing what to do and how to do it. Those customers were all looking so intimidating, glaring with arched eyebrows and sinister smiles whenever they secretly glanced at her.

She breathed heavier, feeling her heart pound faster, loosing balance and knowing those microscopic amounts of courage she held dispatching for each table she walked by. Suddenly, she could have sworn everypony in the bar sneaked a look at her, licking their lips because of the delicate thing intruding their grounds. She gasped for air, trembling with horror, when...

"Fluttershy! There you are!" a female voice called out from her side in a distance. Her heart stopped for a second, letting go of a new beat once she turned to the corner where the recognizable voice came from. Her hopes returned once she saw the crammed table in the deepest part of the bar, occupied by several fillies waving their hooves to her. Fluttershy's quickly looked around the bar again, noticing not a single pony was even paying her attention with the tiniest glance. They were all busy drinking and having a good time with their own friends.

After a quick pounce through the obstacles of round tables and bypassing ponies trying to dodge her reckless sprint, she finally let go of a happy grin and sighed in relief, knowing she was safe now when she had reached her destination: Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and... another mare she didn't quite expected...

"Fluttershy! So glad you could make it!" Twilight stated while smiling at her pegasus friend. "Ye, didn't thought you would have it in you to get here" the rainbow streamed tomcolt said with a giggle before A-J and Twilight pushed her shoulders. "Aw, you guys! Of course Fluttershy would come! Wouldn't you? Right, Fluttershy?" Pinkie almost yelled out while jumping of the hard sofa she and Rarity sat on, inviting her dear friend to take a seat between them. Fluttershy gladly accepted with a heartily smile and jumped up on the spot Pinkie just sat on. It was a little warm and very inviting for her.

Rarity leaned over the table and watched the filled bar with furrowed eyebrows. "Where is that lazy bartender who keeps us waiting for so long?" she asked reluctantly with a hint to her friends that it had passed some time since they ordered. And from nowhere, a new voice appeared.

"Now, ladies. Let the good stallion take all the necessary time he needs, the bar is packed tonight, after all" a mare said who sat between the white unicorn and the orange earth pony. Fluttershy cocked an eyebrow and looked at the unexpected table guest who proved to be a beige pegasus mare.

She returned the glance, looking deep into Fluttershy's eyes with her own crystal blue ones. She flashed and smiled with a surprised twitch. "Why hello there. We haven't met before..." she said while extending a foreleg to the other pegasus. "My name is..." she had time to state before Rainbow Dash cut her off like a stick. "Winter Breeze! The best shrink you can find in Cloudsdale... no in Equestria! She is the one who..." the exalted pony said with a gentle hit to the table from her own foreleg. But then the mentioned pony wanted to take over again after a little chukle.

"Now then, Rainbow: I'm pretty sure I can introduce myself to your friend" she said with an innocent smile radiating warm feelings. Rainbow was silenced like an obedient student and leaned back to the wall behind her without any protests, almost loosing her smile from the embarrassment. Winter Breeze cleared her throat before returning to the subject.

"Hrm, yes! Winter Breeze is my name. And I am the shrink who helped Rainbow Dash after the very unfortunate event..." she halted before going any further into details. But Fluttershy knew what she meant, It was that day when she found the blue pegasus in a nightmarish state...

"Uhm... yes... t-thank you for everything... I guess" she said reluctantly before extending her own foreleg to meet the friendly introduction, still a bit shaken from the recent experience she had to go through with the mean looks in the bar. When their hooves disconnected from the hoofshake, Applejack frowned when she saw the nervous looks from her friend. "Everythin' okay, sugarcube?" she asked with concern towards the yellow filly.

Everypony's attention around the cornered table landed on Fluttershy, including Breeze's. She felt a pressure building up, forcing her weak voice to answer. "Uhm. W-well... it's a little scary here... with all those eyes f-following..." she successfully pressed out before squeaking and hiding her face behind her soft fore hooves.

Winter Breeze giggled over the adorable behavior. "There is no need to worry, Fluttershy" she then said with a pedagogic tone, trying to calm the pony down. In the meantime, the bruiser stallion from the bar counter walked up to the crammed table of fillies with a large plate clenched between his teeth. Rainbow and Applejack cheered out loudly from the sight of bottles coming their way, immediately throwing themselves over a chosen flask once the large plate was put on their table.

"Thank you, dear..." Rarity said with a wink in her eye to the bartender before he walked away with a flush. A-J had a dark green bottle of apple cider in her hoof, the cork was removed after a quick bite to it. "That's right, Fluttershy! An if ya still feel like a loose leaf in the autumn, have sum' of this" she stated before pouring down the distilled drink down her throat in audible gulps.

The other girls chuckled and grabbed a bottle each from the large variety of drinks before them. Fluttershy, however, hesitated. She was no drinker at all. There had never been a time before when a filly like herself would have taken a tiniest sip from an alcoholic brew. This... would be her first time drinking... ever...

And her chills were still haunting, causing the illusion of still having some eyes stalking every movement she made. While the other mares had chewed of their corks and tasted their poisons, the yellow pegasus took a bottle and looked at it with her standard frown.

"I... I don't know... if it will help" she said before shaking her head in disbelief and reading the label. It was blueberry ale, brewed and imported from Trottingham. Winter Breeze caught that line, causing her to put the tall flask of cranberry-liquor on the table with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy. There are not many mean ponies here, and if there would happen to be some, we got the perfect guard sitting right over there" she said and pointed at a spot a few tables away. The pegasus turned her head and discovered the almost empty table. Her eyes widened when she saw the dark purple coat, her heart stopped when she saw the black, loose mane, and her jaw finally dropped when the emerald green eyes stared back with an indifferent look, summoning a dark aura as the colt waved a fore hoof to her.

"GIVE ME!" Fluttershy roared and ripped of the cork to the bottle. The other ponies leaned away from the suddenly crazed filly swallowing half of the strong water with a terrorized gaze as her sight met the ceiling from her bottom-up.

With the loud gulps in the background, Winter Breeze tried to remember the reason why they were all here together. "Uh... yes! So let's toast for Rainbow Dash's full recovery!" she called out clearly while raising her open bottle in the air over the table. "And for finally testifying against the ponies who will regret what they did to her!" the shrink exclaimed further to rally the others to raise their bottles and clang into hers. "CHEERS FOR RAINBOW DASH AND WINTER BREEZE!" they all yelled out as the glass bottles hit each other. Fluttershy didn't join, she was way too busy choking her second drink...

Soul hook stared at the party table not too far away from him. They were having a time of their lives, drowning their rationality and moral in the heaven of strong brewery numbing their minds and memories of the sad past. Empty bottles were stacked next to each other as the boozing went on, killing every last inch of soberness inside the girls' bodies. It was a moment of celebration, leading to warm hugs and encouraging words of advices, friendly shoves in the back with lots and lots of laughter.

He wouldn't have any of that. Instead he simply shifted his eyes down to the glass of jagermarester resting on the lonely table, gently lifting it with his fore hooves to take a sip from the licorice flavor filling his nostrils with pleasantries. There was a reason why he was alone, it just had to be like that. Everypony staggered when they walked by him, feeling the consuming darkness flowing from his presence. He didn't care, he only cared about miss Winter Breeze and her wellbeing.

Thus he continued to keep a look out for any ponies closing up on their table, allowing the lively crowd of fine females to party on... living in the land of friendship, far away from the borders of loneliness...

"Well..." Twilight said before her hiccup interrupted. "My... girls are... getting a little... uh... impatient to... t-to get home..." she then added with a flush and lots of trembles erupting from her body. Applejack and Rainbow, equally crimson on their cheeks, leaned over their unicorn, nuzzling her neck from each shoulder while discretely caressing her inner thighs, moving dangerously close to her private parts. Their warm breathes spoke of lustful needs developed from the tasty alcohol, whispering its truth into the lavender neck.

"So... I think... we should go... now" she then said before trying to shove away Rainbow of the sofa. The pegasus obliged without any protests, thus dropped to the floor on her unsteady legs, followed by the even clumsier unicorn and earth pony trying to stand up correctly. The lovers waved good-bye to their friends before they made their way through the table-filled floor, giggling over each funny step they made.

Pinkie had slammed her head down the table and decided to keep that position while explaining her reason to leave. However, the currently present friends could only make out a few words such as 'Ditzy' and 'missing her' as she kept rambling her own way of making sense. Rarity, heavily invigorated by the strong beverage but still one of the most sober ones, leaned forward with a concerned look on her pink friend, sighing while slightly shaking her head. "I think she want's to go home, poor thing" the white filly stated before deciding to take a more 'unladylike' route around her yellow pegasus friend.

In a few seconds, she had jumped up on the table in the crowds lesser surprise, dragging all attention to her during the few steps across the hard piece of round wood, jumping down on the table again before the hiccup escaping her lungs, and finally wrapping her forelegs around the semi-conscious party-pony who really didn't live up to her nickname for the moment. She forced Pinkie up on her legs, struggling to take control over the instability throbbing her mind in the same time she tried to help the earth pony. "Well, I presume we... uh... ugh, screw it! See ya galls soon!" she exclaimed with an annoyed expression and turned away from her two-pony crowd.

Winter Breeze enjoyed the warmth in her throat as she tried to clear it before glancing at Fluttershy, who was her only companion right now. "Ahem. Well, my friend? Had a good time tonight?" she asked and leaned closer to the addressed pony. Little did the mare knew she would be the audience to this shy pony's first drunk performance. She wasn't impressed so far, the pegasus had mainly been drinking and drinking without saying a word. And now, she was just sitting back with a dead expression over her body. But it was easy to notice she was alive, minding the lifting ribcage going back and forth.

Winter Breeze leaned in closer, almost tripping over only to try get a look in the eyes of Fluttershy who hanged with her head, letting the pink mane covering most of her face. When the mare reached out to push away the soft obstacle, a sudden fright ran through her spine as the pony woke up.

"YAAAY!" she roared and extender her forelegs high up in the air. Her drunken blush decorated the yellow muzzle with that sweet grin and raised eyebrows. And her voice was high pitched enough to cause the remaining ponies in the bar to jump.

"Oh my! Did I shcare shomepony? I didn't mean to... tee hee!" she combined with both worries and giggles to confuse the mare. Fluttershy's fore hooves reached down to cover her chuckling lips, muffling the noises to even more adorable sounds. Winter Breeze did NOT like this at all, she had seen intoxicated fillies in her age before, and knew this was no good sign at all.

After trying to calm down the overexcited pony, she looked around with a quick glance to see there wasn't so many customers left. But her companion was still sitting over at his own table, locking the sight at a new, random spot whenever he wanted to confirm something. Breeze whistled like she called for a dog, attracting some ponies eyes including the intended colt. He turned his head to the beige pegasus holding on to the other pegasus hooves, understanding something was about to go down. Thus, he finished his remaining drink in one gulp and walked up from the chair.

He didn't say anything once he was close enough to almost make physical contact with the giggling filly, awaiting what his mentor was about to say. She met his eyes and glanced back to the restrained pony. "She is in NO state to walk home alone. Can you take her back to her home? You remember the way, right?" she said with a fully serious tone and facial expression while taking a new grip to the yellow fetlocks she tried to wield.

The purple colt thought for a second with his eyes in the corner, then nodded. "Good, then take her home, I'm pretty sure her ability to fear have disappeared..." she said to bring out a question from Soul Hook. "What about you?" he asked with the deep base from his voice.

Breeze shook her head. "I've been more drunk in my life then all of these girls together, there is probably not another mare in Equestria who can tolerate alcohol like me. I'll be fine" she stated with a confident smile towards the dark purple colt. He didn't doubt her, thus his forelegs wrapped around Fluttershy's stomach, embracing her to try lay her over his back.

After a little while of struggling with the happy filly, she was finally resting over the purple back with her legs hanging down to the floor from each side like a dead pony. She was still mumbling in giddiness while her carriage slowly turned around to the exit. Winter Breeze leaned over the table again with a supporting foreleg, taking the last unopened bottle to not let it be of waste. Her eyes followed them both until the door out from the bar was closed. She leaned back and bit off the cork, praying to Celestia nothing would happen, even if another pony happened to immediately jumped down from her chair in front of the bar counter and trot towards the door...

"Ohh I should have done thish earlier!" Fluttershy said with a never ending source of happiness and comfort pouring over her mind. Soul had already equipped his mouth with a cigarette and held up his lighter in front of it with the little flame. After the successful puff, he shifted over the lit stick to the corner of his mouth, providing the ability to talk more clearly. "Yeah, I'm sure you should have..." he answered without meaning it, simply agreeing in order to not cause a conflict.

"Weeee! Thish... thish musht be how Pinkie Pie feels like! Geez, she musht be drinking all day and night! Tee hee hee, right?" she said out in the air before the inconvenient burp. "Oops, ehe hee hee hee!" she laughed out even louder. "Yes... why not" the colt answered as he began his walk to the edges of Everfree forest with steady steps through the slightly thicker snow.

The chills grasped his face in an instant, bringing out his shivers, but he could easily disjoint those feelings by simply concentrating on the cigarette in his mouth. However, it was impossible to filtrate out the incoherent voice from his back. "You kno~ow... I'm sho~o warm right now" she stated with a shy giggle as her eyes landed on the black mane. "I could re~eally use a sexy stallion right now to get rid of it." she added before trying to touch the black and weakly gray mane. "OH NO! Did I shay that out loud?" she yelled sarcastically before bursting out in laughter.

Hardly five minutes had passed and Soul could feel his patience taking some scratches, luckily for Fluttershy, it had a very thick layer. It was not so far now from the cottage he aimed for since leaving town, the trees and bushes along the sides of the road grew larger and larger. However... he sensed the familiar feeling of being watched. "You know..." the yellow pegasus stated with a depressed tone as she flickered her hair. "... all my friendsh have datesh, but I don't. Ishn't that unfair? I alsho want shomepony I can... just... shnuggle up with and have shex with jusht like that" she said directly to her carrier who had stopped listening to her.

"Ye..." he answered weakly as he suspiciously scanned the surroundings of trees around the path he had been following for a little while. The winds were enough to muffle any eventual sounds, but Fluttershy just had to make it worse. "A-a-and when I think of it: you're not sho bad after all... uhh... what wash your name again?" she asked before a hiccup in a failed attempt to gain attention.

The seconds passed with silence between them both, ending up with Fluttershy as a very disappointed filly with furrowed eyebrows. She grimaced to match the emotion she felt before slapping the dark purple flank with a weak foreleg. "Hey... what'sh your name again, mean-looking shtud?" she exclaimed after the slap. The owner of that flank didn't care about her behavior, all his attention was already sold to the area around them. He could hear some steps and even notice some shadows moving from tree to tree. Yep, somepony was following them, alright. "Just... be quite for a second" he asked of the drunk pony.

With an even more disappointed snort, she crossed her forelegs and decided to mope before he apologized for the rude behavior, according to Fluttershy.

Then, after a puff from Soul's poisonous stick, his suspicions became reality. "Really, guys? All the way from Fillydelphia?" he asked the incoming stallions and colts from everywhere. In a matter of seconds, he had counted five, and he recognized most of them with just a mean stare at each one. One in the front, two in the back, and one from each flank.

"Yep, all just for you, Soul Hook. Don't tell me you have forgotten the first rule?" the bruiser stallion before him asked with a tone like they had known each other for a long time. "No, no... I know what you are here for" Soul Hook stated to the stallion he never wanted to see again. He glanced back on the finally silent pegasus, knowing the others already had noticed her.

"That's some fine piece of fuck-meat you got there. Still tending to the old ways even outside the gang, Soul?" he asked with a devious grin. "Heh... no. I've taken the better road in difference from you guys. I see you brought some old friends too?" he replied only to be answered with threatening approaches. All of the hostile ponies walked closer to surround him even more.

"Yeah... we must make sure to not let the word spread. And while we are at it..." he paused to lick his lips. "... we can take that bitch out of her misery too".

Soul Hook knew his aura wouldn't work against those guys, they knew him too well for that. Thus, he knew this was going to get violent. And the pony resting over his back would be a huge obstacle, so she had to be dropped down to the ground. He laid down on his stomach and leaned sideways to let Fluttershy fall off gently. She didn't care about what he did, she just continued to cross her forelegs in the locked pout while sitting on the cold ground. As a matter of fact, Fluttershy wasn't even aware about the other ponies getting closer to her.

"One demand, then..." the dark purple colt said while getting up again. He inhaled a deep breath of smoke down his lungs and then petrified the clean air with an exhale. "...me first" he ended and walked a few steps away from the defenseless pony. The colts and elder stallions caught his taunt and began heading for him. The two who came from behind walked past the pouting pony, fully willing to go for the black-maned colt first...

Fluttershy was still sitting with her crossed forelegs, thinking of various things such as how awesome it would be if she would have some company tonight. Then she wondered who screamed out in pain. Couldn't they be more quiet so she could hear her own thoughts? No, instead she heard something hitting the ground like a bag of bricks. Ugh, they were so annoying, especially with the red fluids splattering on the ground next to her. But when it sounded like bones breaking, she sighed in frustration. Then, when something fell to the ground in front of her, Fluttershy opened her foggy eyes to see a random colt laying on his back with a pathetic whimper. Then she witnessed how the random pony got his head kicked sideways from a powerful buck to the cheek. He didn't move anymore, and was left alone as the other pony walked away. The screams returned and new sounds like pummeling and cries tormented her harmony. She grit her teeth and tried to stay focused on pouting, fully unaware of the new shadow moving closer to her...

"No, please, Soul! We were just playing around, we..." the bruiser stallion begged on his back before the hard hoof hit his cheek, smashing out yet another tooth to the ground with a stain of blood. The standing colt above him spit some blood from his own mouth and glanced down on the strong pony in agony.

"You have always been the pathetic one, Rock Nudge. I can't believe Stud sent you out of everypony to take care of me" the dark purple pony said mockingly to the submissive stallion who had more physics then him. Soul's wounds weren't as grievous like the other ones, but they sure ached. Especially the ones his shoulders and stomach had to endure.

"Now take your sad gang back to the hole you came from. Or well, at least those who are alive. I think the rookies you brought are still breathing..." he said further while glancing back on the two lifeless bodies. But then, a surprise was brought to him: where the hay was miss Fluttershy? He looked everywhere but couldn't see her in any of the directions. And all the others were beaten blue, there must have been somepony else who weren't with them.

"Buck my life!" he exclaimed before tossing another punch to the stallion on the ground, momentarily changing his indifferent face into anger as the abused pony fainted on the cold snow...

Fluttershy opened her eyes from the lying position, instantly discovering she was no longer outside. It was nice and warm, heating up her from the outside instead of only the inside. She gave the area a glance, noticing... nothing. The room was pretty much pitch-black so she could hardly see anything She still felt the comfortable feelings pushing away her fear and concerns, showing a new perspective of how you could behave.

Everything was still very blurry, but she could make out the open door out from the black, cozy room. She giggled again, wondering if the colt was playing a game with her. Maybe he finally had caught her hints, maybe he understood she was in the mood, and maybe he even wanted to make it romantic.

She erupted an excited squeak and covered her crimson cheeks with her fore hooves again. This was way too good to be true! Would this be the day she could acquire a well-bread male, so she wouldn't feel left out when her friends went home to their lovers? Yes, it just has to be it, she thought as her forelegs supported her sitting. Now where was this handsome, dark purple colt? Was it perhaps the pony who came into the room? Yes, of course. Who else would it be, Fluttershy stated to herself and smiled.

"There you are, handshome... I thought you..." she said with a little pause to see the silhouette stand still in front of the bed. " … had left me jusht like that. I'm sho~o glad you changed your mind".

The darkened room made it impossible for the drunk pegasus to see clearly, but she was very sure it was the same colt from before. And even if it wasn't, who cares? The pony tilted its head sideways like it wondered what the guest said. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Come over here, inshtead..." she said with a weird, seductive look. The pony seemed reluctant, but soon obeyed the little demand in silence. Fluttershy snickered in excitement, preparing to give it her very best tonight and perhaps even seduce the male to stay with her after the act.

Even though her reasoning was way out of a sober pony's, she had to be forgiven since it was her first time experiencing heavy drinks and the consequences from consuming too much of it. But according to her, everything was perfectly true: if she just really, really pleases this colt, he would surely fall in love with her. How could it not be true, she convinced herself before letting go of a little burp.

"Oops! Tee hee... she giggled while blushing harder with her alcohol-stains on the cheeks. The pony didn't seem to care about the burst of smelly air leaving Fluttershy's mouth, but instead jumped up on the bed carefully and sat down in front of her. "Good..." the turned on pegasus said silently and reached out her forelegs to cross them behind the pony's neck. She then leaned back down to the bed, bringing the pony down to stand above her in a superior position.

"Now make me feel good, you... you shexy bashtard" she said completely out of her sober character. She didn't want to be that right now. She had to take advantage of this opportunity when her senses were too numb in order to take control of her old, boring rationality. Thus, she pressed the pony's muzzle closer to her own, felling the soft skin pressing against her lips and obliged when she open her mouth.

The kiss was mutual, leading to soft moans from Fluttershy when the satisfying feeling grasped her physical stimulation. The tongues quickly met each other when she embraced the pony's neck harder. The two organs collided carefully, preserving the kiss to be wetter then anticipated. Fluttershy licked the tongue which had reached a little further then hers, soaking the sloppy thing and tickling the taste-buns.

After treating it like a lollipop, the darkened pony pulled back and panted with its warm breath at the yellow mouth. There was a thick strain of spittle between them, gently disconnecting from the darkened pony down into Fluttershy's mouth. She smiled heartily and forced her lips to seal with her partner again.

They went on for a little while, keeping up the wrestling gently without trying to dominate the other one. Both agreed to letting this go smoothly and nice without any force. The filly was overjoyed that this sweet colt tasted like alcohol just like her but with another scent, mixing up their air to something hideous for other ponies except themselves.

It was first now that Fluttershy connected that this pony wasn't very sober either...

But she couldn't care less. She was halfway to have a colt inside her soon, pounding her lustfully like a real stud to make her moan. Yes, she wanted it now! Their lips parted away, letting go of the gasps for air from both of them. Fluttershy tried to search for the eyes of the pony she was about to mate with, but darkness and jag kept the secret away from revelation. Instead she just panted her steamy breath to whisper. "Inside me... I want you inside me" she stated with droopy eyelids before sticking out her tongue to let it rest over her lower lip.

Even if she didn't saw it, the blush was strong on the pony laying over her warm body. But something was a little out of order: why did the darkened pony seemed to hesitate? Fluttershy felt her mate trying to disconnect the grasp around its neck, leaning up after she obliged, believing he just needed to reposition himself.

But instead, the pony got off the bed, she could judge that from hooves hitting the apparently wooden floor. She frowned, believing she unnerved her potential bedmate. "W-w-whait! Where are you going?" she asked in fear of succeeding to do just what she feared. But then, she heard a hush from the pony, temporarily silencing her while the noise from some drawers occurred...

Meanwhile out in the cold, a bruised colt ran through the snowy underlay. He slowed down a few times to let the wounds on his ribcage relax before hastening again. The cigarette in his mouth burned out quickly from the wind preventing him to have even the slightest comfort, this was certainly one of his lesser good days. Loosing the pegasus she was supposed to lead home and protect from any dangerous Winter Breeze knew would be highly possible was a horrible thing for him to live with. He didn't want to disappoint the shrink.

He finally stopped and caught his breath, pumping condensing air from the left corner of his mouth while the right one spread his defiling smoke. Even if desperation wasn't his regular choice of clothing, it was about to dress him very tightly. The unmistakeable tracks of a pony being dragged through the snow began to dispatch the further he followed them thanks to the gentle snowing. He was still out in the woods, but barely half a kilometer from town. As a matter of fact, he was about to loose his cool, knowing there was a defenseless filly in the hands of somepony who thought ponynapping was an okay idea.

His eyesight turned both left and right, searching for any eventual followers from his fight with the old gang. None, but somepony else got stuck in his scanning, just a few meters away in the edge of the road he followed.

"Why, hello Soul Hook! Long time no see!" the male pony with a largely brimmed fedora said with an almost exalted voice. The addressed pony concentrated his casual stare on the pitch black colt with a crimson and silver streamed mane hiding under his hat. A horn was sticking out in front of the large brim. He recognized those differently colored eyes, one with silver and the other with copper. But what was most easy to know it was that pony out of all was the fact he had wings too. An alicorn, in other words

"Rev? What are you doing here in Ponyville?" he asked with a trace of confusion over seeing this particular pony. The black colt let go of a gentle grin while walking closer. "Oh, you know. Just playing with Passion Spirit as usual. Have you by the way seen..." he says before cutting himself of the sentence. The pony known by Soul Hook as Rev discovered all the injuries on the tall colt. He had several bruises all over the forelegs, his snout was bleeding and the chest didn't look to nice.

Realizing that Soul had broken ribs, Rev switched the subject instantly. "My goodness, you're wounded! You must go to the hospital, Soul..." he stated with a slowly relaxing voice. "Forget my wounds, have you seen a yellow pegasus passing by here? Probably with the company of another pony?" he asked with the annoyed expression to signal he had no time to waste.

But Rev shook his head with a frown. "I'm sorry, can't say I have... wait, did you say yellow pegasus? Is it Fluttershy?" he suddenly asked with a lifting eyebrow. Soul grit his teeth, ignoring that the cigarette took some severe damage from the mauling. "Yes... but if you haven't seen her, I must keep looking" he stated before taking another step past the familiar alicorn. "Wait, let me help you. I know that peg..." Rev said with an extending foreleg towards the purple colt.

Instantly, Soul Hook smacked away the helping hoof with an angry glare. Rev almost flinched from the eye-contact he now held with the green eyes. He had felt that imaginary aura of being killed if he even breathed when facing that look before. "I've never needed your help before, Marilyn Maneson. And I certainly don't need it now..." the purple colt growled with his inner most bass voice, almost sounding like the stereotype of a devilpony.

The connection was broken, Soul Hook hasted past Rev and continued following the vague trail into Ponyville. The black colt followed him with his eyes, then sighed. "I guess his demons are still there..." he mumbled before turning back to the road, continuing to look for his daughter.

Back in the unknown location of Fluttershy, the pony concealed in darkness had jumped up on the bed again, facing of the yellow pegasus with a soft cuddle to her thighs. Then, with two gentle hooves, Fluttershy's hindlegs were spread apart, showing of her sweet marehood to the pony about to dive for it.

Fluttershy was still a bit anxious over almost loosing the pony, but when she felt the wonderful stimulation to her pearl, a soft moan was everything needed to wash away the sad feelings. "Ohhh... myyy" she cooed after the flicker to her preciousness. Another lap, this time across her virgin labia, never being touched by a stallion before. The only thing that had invaded that slit was by her friends, and that was only with a mere tongue.

And even if the process was about to repeat, this was much more exciting for her, knowing there was a hard member just waiting to impale her innocence and defile it with a spear of pulsating meat. She squirmed in pleasure from the gentle tending to her yellow flower, it was carefully pleased just the way she liked it: slow laps over her slit to prepare it, a few quick little rubs on her pearl to let out a beautiful groan, a fanning breath to keep her marehood soaked and slippery from the warmth and last but absolutely not the least, the smooches on her thick lips.

All this was driving her crazy! This pony knew exactly on the spot what she liked. Is it just a coincidence or... perhaps colts really are good at this, Fluttershy thought in her spinning haze. She licked her lips and dragged her forelegs all over her upper body to let out steam from this excellent pleasing to her sex. But even if she wanted this to continue, the will to finally reach the last base kept aching inside her lust, awakening like a maddened beast in desperate hunger.

She panted and grunted in excitement, breaking sweat from the unbearable moment of satisfaction. The silent voice she was known by vanished, replaced with something so much more frightening. She arched her spine to shove the soaking wet marehood up in the pony's face and inhaled. "Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me! For Celestia's sake fuck me!" she hollered out and immediately lost her breath, dropping down her spine to the bed like a fallen tree and gasping for air.

The pony almost jumped from the surprise, but even if the initiative wasn't faster then Fluttershy, the ability to obey and oblige was in place. After feeling the oral organ slipping away, the yellow filly could finally have her wish come true. Her thighs had hooves wrapping them to hold up her pelvis, the hard thing she felt against her dripping slit fumbled for a second to get placed correctly, she locked her sight into the darkness where she guessed the head of her mate was supposed to be... and inhaled for what felt like an eternity.

Pain, warmth, arouse, and fear. All of those feelings crashed into each other with a loud explosion, sending a shockwave to the shy pegasus' mind. Her breathing stopped, her eyes widened so much it hurt, but what felt absolutely the most was whatever just ripped through her hymen.

Something big throbbed behind her wet lips, pulsing out the sensation she had no idea would happen. It aroused her, oh sweet Celestia it aroused her into eternity. Finally, her neck arched up to see the pony's pelvis between her thighs, waiting for her to respond. She didn't know what to say except for one thing. "A... again... AGAIN!" she screamed out with her high pitched voice and teary eyes.

However, she had no idea just how much that thing had entered her. Because suddenly, she felt something even more incredible: the big member inside her... went deeper. Her voice cracked, moaning out in pure ecstasy filling her mind with tense, yelping for each inch moving deeper inside her tight, inexperienced walls of hungry flesh. "Ohhh... de~eper, deeper, go deeper!" she repeated while holding onto the forelegs carrying her warm thighs. To her own joy, there was still a few centimeters left for her to live through, adding the last drip of sweetness pumping her full of lust.

Then, it was all the way in. She gasped her own, hot air for each breathe, patiently waiting a few seconds to get used to the swellings inside her love cave. She couldn't relax, her inner walls milked the fat stallionhood so hard she thought it was going to break of. But her mate didn't seem to complain, instead panting while working to get the hard member out of the starving hole. But even Fluttershy wanted to protest, just like her inner walls feeling a perfect fit inside her wet flesh, thus struggling to keep the cylinder inside with a harder grasp.

She grit her teeth with a whimper, it felt too good, so good that it had to be unreal. Finally, she had felt a stud inside her, gifted her with the knowledge in how it felt to be penetrated. And she only knew one thing to say about it.

"I... I love..." she stuttered before the escaping piece of meat slid out with only the head remaining inside... just a second before it rammed inside her all the way again. The pegasus moaned out again, feeling the excitement flashing inside her head for a second. It was a very blurry image, but it was about to change. The member split apart her hole again, reaching her deep with force before plunging back to repeat the overflowing experience ravaging all the senses a virgin filly could be aware of.

Her heart was already beating rapidly like a hummingbird, aching for each time she felt her lovely spot being rubbed by the thrusting stallionhood for each time it violated her innocence. Her forelegs went numb, ending up next to her sides on the bed, lifeless just like her ability to do anything but moan in pleasure. She didn't want this to end, the sweet thrusts rocking her body back and forth, the thrills of pleasure and a little pain taking over her mind, the strangely comfortable numb feeling spreading inside her, all terminal contact to her brain relocated to her nether, focusing all attention and concerns to make sure not a single moment of this was forfeit and forgotten.

Her moans elevated, and she could now hear the thrusting pony breath harder too from exhaustion and arouse. She loved it, but what she would love more was to tell her appreciation for this. But the hard meat kept pounding her marehood so hard and good, something completely different 'came'.

Like she was going to die, her mind overflowed with the color of white, tensing to levels beyond understanding. Her spine cooled down, her chest deflated, all muscles almost burst and her hindlegs depleted the last source of physical strength in order to wrap around the darkened pony's waist, making sure and preparing to pay with her life in order to not stop now.

A mind tearing shriek, her body trembling with pleasure and lust, echoing together as all concentrated ecstasy flowed through her stuffed love. Her released juices going on for several seconds covered the member she wanted to thank everything for blessing her with. And with the last groan of satisfaction, her eyes rolled back to unconsciousness. The mounted pony collapsed over her sore, yellow body to do the same, drifting into sleep to let the afterglow take place in their dreams...

Sleeping outside on a doorstep, the morning-rays tinted Soul Hook's eyelids red in order to wake him up. He grunted and slipped one lid open, noting it had stopped snowing for the moment, but also that his body was entirely covered in a bed of it. It had kept him partially warm enough to not freeze to death, but now its service had been fulfilled.

He looked over the comfy blanket of white snow and ruined it by simply standing up, letting it all fall of. But that foalish move cost him some comfort with an arrow of pain striking his chest. A tortured grunt, then his show of melodrama was ended. He had experienced far worse then this, 'so why complain over just a few broken ribs', he thought before glancing up to remember where he was.

It was back in Ponyville, a part of the town he never had been in before. However, it looked like all the other houses, and now he recalled why he had fallen asleep here. The trails led him here, and the tiredness from being awake for over sixteen hours and being involved in a brutal fight had drained all his fatigue, thus fainting right when he was about to reach for the doorknob. But now, he was in a perfect fit aside form the wounds to confront the ponynapper.

He thanked the inhabitant of this house for trusting in such a weak lock as the door flew open from his buck to it. After the grunt of pain from his ribs, he filled the room with stares everywhere, and the causal furnishing of chairs, sofas and canvases on the walls didn't interest him. Except one, of course. He saw a small image hanging next to a wardrobe, a picture of two ponies in heavily different ages. 'Cute foal' he thought to himself as he kept searching.

In the end, he saw the wide-open door to a dark room where he could hear snores from. He carefully sneaked closer to the opening, after a little peep from the side, he saw the faded windows on the walls hardly letting in any light at all from the sun outside. Soul Hook dragged his right foreleg along the wall next to him in order to find the light switch. In the blink of an eye, a click popped to let some light shed over the scene.

The colt widened his eyes to see the yellow pegasus resting peacefully with a smile on another pony's chest, both of them covered under the blue bedsheets in the two-pony wide bed. Without uttering a single word, Fluttershy woke up to the sudden flash of light with an annoyed grunt and rubbed her eyes.

The lids opened slowly, letting the hangover take her head and smash it under an anvil before she saw the colt standing in the doorway. She recognized him with a new smile, giggling when she didn't feel any fear anymore when seeing the tall colt.

Her headache was killing, but she managed to speak. "Tee hee... why are you... standing over there, s-stud? C-come back to bed" she said with a few pauses and grunts from the throbbing ache tormenting her.

Soul Hook sighed. "Very flattering, miss Fluttershy..." he said before taking a new breathe, allowing the addressed filly to jab in a quick response. "Ohh... after what we've done, you... you can call me...F-Fluttershy..." she said while trying to add a seductive wink in her eyelashes.

Another sigh from the colt. "Fluttershy: I spent the entire remaining night being out to search for you. So I presume you are talking about the pony who's chest you are resting on..." he stated with his annoyed stare.

Fluttershy furrowed her eyebrows and suddenly realized it was true: somepony was acting as her pillow right now. Her head moved extremely slow to not provoke any more pain, but when her eyes met the pony she had believed was Soul Hook, her headache was intensified multiple times thanks to the scream she just had to let out...

END

**Author's Note:**

Revenant Hunter belongs to Black Tribal, an awesome guy who have supported me way beyond imagination with inspiration and ideas. It's also thanks to him that most of the events in RP happened at all ;) Much love and never-ending amounts of gratitude to this awesome guy, so PLEASE look into his story "Hunter of the passion" here on Fanfic!

Okay, before you guys says ANYTHING about this chapter, allow me to put on my helmet * puts on army helmet * Okay! Now you can send my your hate mails! ^^

No seriously: I know this cliffhanger is probably a killer, but I wanted to keep it like this before I headed on to my next project. And it will be worked on during the Christmas holidays...

Now for an announcement:

That's right, I'm about to begin on my ABSOLUTELY FIRST COMMISSION! And it will highly probably be published both in PL and RP, marked as an independent chapter with absolutely no connection to the other stories.

In other words: Both PL and RP will NOT have any story updates until January next year. During those weeks, I will instead work on this commission and have it published asap. Exact date will NOT be put, you just have to trust me it will come soon ;)

Brohoof and happy Heart's Warming Day on ya all!


	11. Harder then cuteness

Harder then cuteness

Mistakes have been done before by many ponies, and while some are blacker then the wills of a evildoing ponynapper, some carry pure intentions whiter then the snow resting on Ponyville's streets. Some bypassing citizens glanced at the carelessly and temporarily repair of a door which had been bucked inside earlier this morning. It rested on the door-frame with its grievous damage caused by the insistent colt, who now sat at the only table located inside the living room.

The male pony with his dark purple coat known as Soul Hook glanced at the pegasus suffering the worst headache she even could imagine, groaning in pain whenever she just opened her eyes. Fluttershy had made the absolutely worst mistake a newbie in drinking could do: forget to drink water AND eat. Soul could only imagine what aching hell she was going through right now, minding her stomach was in full chaos while the head practically begged to be put out of its misery.

He sighed before leaning his head a little closer to the suffering pegasus who had slammed her head to the table the same moment she sat down earlier, covering her forehead with both forelegs to hide from the light. "How are you feeling, miss Fluttershy?" he asked with a low voice since he knew what hangovers included.

"Uuughh..." was everything he had for a response from her. Another sigh, and the colt leaned back on the wooden chair colored in blue just like the table he sat in front of. "Huh, I thought so...".

"Yeah, that's the funniest part about beginners in drinking..." the owner of the house said before exiting the kitchen to enter the living room. "... they know nothing about it" the pony said as a plate with a fizzing glass of water and a burger was carefully placed on the table for Fluttershy to reach. She caught the smell of the grilled piece of sunflower stuck between two buns of bread, causing her eyes to flash open in an instant and look at the delicious meal. Her stomach had never agreed to something so much before like now, growling in a comfortable tone as it began to consume itself.

While Fluttershy's forelegs struggled to grab the warm treat, Soul Hook followed the pony he only knew as a ponynapper so far... and obviously a parent if the photo was correct. The pony took the third, unoccupied chair and sat down to lean back on the dorsal in its comfortable position.

Soul crossed his forelegs, trying to show that he didn't care about the pain throbbing from his ribcage in order to create a serious ambiance. "So... you seem to be the caring kind. Not what I expected from somepony who thinks ponynapping is an okay decision" he stated with his own uncaring eyes even though he actually wanted to know who this character was.

"He he... well, when you see such a pretty young thing sitting next to a couple of stallions beating the hay out of each other, I didn't want to take any chances" the pony said and leaned up to the table with a cocky grin at the dark purple colt. "Besides, none of you looked very trustworthy. As a matter of fact, you all looked like a bunch of violators. No offense" it said and chuckled over the irony.

Soul Hook kept his indifferent look, casually glancing down at Fluttershy who took tiny chews from her tasty burger. She looked depressed but at the same time relieved to have found something to eat. The colt locked his eyes back one the pony he suddenly almost remembered.

"Now when I think of it, I've seen you before. On the meetings for ponies with..." he tried to say before the owner of the house cut him off. "Yup, I was there once, then I realized it was nothing for me. Those meeting are only for ponies who CAN'T control their drinking" the pony ended after scratching its own mane.

The younger colt tilted his head to the side. "But I have no idea about your name. Care to tell?" he asked to press out information for his own purposes. The mare with a plum coat and mulberry mane chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. The name's Berry Punch!" she answered with a happy smile...

After a little while, the conversation between Soul Hook and Berry Punch developed from an introduction to an explanation, where the elder mare had to answer question such as her reasons, intentions, and what she planned doing next. It went smoother then anticipated for the young colt, something he from the beginning didn't expect. After fifteen minuted of talking, he pulled back his chair and prepared to leave.

"Well then. I presume I dare leave miss Fluttershy in your hooves then, miss Berry Punch" he said before grunting in pain and reaching a foreleg to his chest where the broken ribs were located. The purple mare cocked an eyebrow when she saw the obvious disfigures sticking out inside from his chest. "You really should go to the hospital, minding those nasty wounds you must have received in that fight..." she said and stood up on all four from her own chair.

But before she could walk around the table to help Soul, he furrowed his eyebrows and stepped back. "No, thanks. I'm quite alright..." he replied to bring out some irritation from the mare. "Oh, come on! Drop that bad-flank-attitude now, you need help to walk ba-" she implied the second before Soul Hook almost froze her to ice with his cold stare. Berry halted in her progress towards the colt with wide eyes.

"I don't need your 'help'!" he yelled with hatred in his eyes towards the friendly mare. That line she cracked had opened his anger and loath, bringing out his most despicable stare just in order to stop everything. Fluttershy glanced at him, accidentally landing her eyes straight at the sheer cold shooting from the emerald green ones. Her reaction was to quickly push her mane in the way and whimper, even if those swift moves cost her some more comfort from the headache.

Berry didn't like those eyes, they reminded her of a certain stallion she knew from before, but those were ten times worser. She instantly understood that this colt had seen some really bad things in his days, things he would give anything to forget.

"Fine... leave then" she said and sighed while pointing at the broken door with her fore hoof. Soul turned around to carefully walk towards the exit and was about to push aside the piece of wood covering the door hole. But as soon as he reached for the knob, the entire door was dragged aside from the outdoors. And even more unfortunately, he recognized the pony who stood in his way now.

Soul Hook groaned in frustration and facehoofed. "For the sweet love of... Rev, what the hay are you doing here?" the dark purple colt asked the pitch black alicorn with his fedora and discolored eyes.

While Berry Punch walked into the hallway to see what happened, the colts looked each other straight in their eyes. "Soul, I can't leave you like this. Passion Spirit saw you in here, and she said I..." the black pony tried to explain before getting interrupted by a little foal jumping up in front of him.

A little filly with a literally snow white coat and a mane with black and gray streamers beamed at the considerably bigger colt with her yellow and green eyes. "Hi, Soul Hook! I told dad that I sa-" she began to speak in her own way before the addressed pony was about to lit his newly placed cigarette in his mouth. The foal-filly known as Passion Spirit arched her eyebrows in disappointment and growled.

"I told you to quit that, didn't I?" she asked in sarcasm to point out he never listened to her. Soul just breathed in the toxic smoke and blew it out through his nostrils. "Yes... you've said it before... and I will ignore you... like before" he answered and looked away along one of the streets, something that brought an unamused expression to the little girl's face.

Rev shook his head and scuffed aside the filly standing before his forelegs. "Uh, yeah. Anyways, we both agreed that we couldn't leave you like this. So we just wanted to help you get to the hospital at least" the pitch black alicorn said with a shrug and weak smile.

The dark purple colt grit his teeth, simply ignoring what he just heard and walked around the two ponies in his way. But before his hooves could walk away in silence on the soft, crumbling snow, he was forced to hear everything again.

"Come on, Soul Hook. I just want to help, you can trust me!" the colt with his fedora called out to gain attention from the mentioned pony. And attention he received, but not in the way he hoped for.

The air stilled with its silence as the tall legs stopped walking. Not even the slightest sound could be heard when Soul turned around to look at Rev dead in his eyes. His mind actually wanted to scream in full volume, but his mind quickly got control with some milder words. "Why should I trust you?" he stated one last time with his deep voice and turned away in lone silence towards the Ponyville clinic...

"Well that was something. Is he always like that?" Berry Punch asked while following the distant colt with her eyes and leaning on the door frame. Rev was still locked in his worried facial expression, shooting a frown when he finally looked back at the mare. The little snow white filly looked up at the purple mare too, giggling heartily. "Nope!" she said with a smirk and trotted away in another direction.

Rev kept looking at the mare, almost scanning her with his copper and silver eyes. She didn't have time to ask what was up with them before he answered after the delay. "No... he used to be worse. Much... much worse then now" he said and turned his neck to see his daughter walk away too far.

"Hey, Passion! Get back here, you little..." Rev yelled with a laugh as he hasted after the little giggling filly through the chilly winter morning...

Berry Punch walked inside after her shrug to what just happened outside. The door slid back from the wall to cover her door hole again before she landed her thoughts on the pegasus she wanted to attend now. Her fuchsia eyes landed on the poor, yellow pony who tried to sip from the glass after finishing her burger. Berry noticed that this act was way too much for the filly cursed with a hangover, tilting her head back enough to let the curing vial pour down her throat.

"Lemme help you with that..." Berry said and giggled during the few steps she had to take towards the fumbling pony. Fluttershy kept struggling to get her head right, and when she almost slipped the glass from her gentle hooves, a purple foreleg caught it right in time, slipping beneath it to help push it up again.

Sure, Berry admitted to herself that helping Fluttershy was a little excuse to get close and touch her again. Feeling her soft mane cuddling her hoof as she leaned back the aching little head, sniffing the nice scent of a cute filly while secretly caressing her hooves as she guided them to the yellow lips. And before the plum colored mare even knew it, she stroke her entire body at the hungover pegasus.

Five gulps later, the glass was put to the table again. "Fhhnk yu..." Fluttershy tried to say in her mumble, but the headache was really that killing. Berry knew all about it. All her years of drinking in order to get that high tolerance was nothing but memories of all those mornings where she promised to never, EVER, drink again... which she returned to the next day.

Her gentle hooves patted the pretty filly's shoulder, wishing her the best so the hangover would go away. But if this pegasus really was a newbie, there would still be one thing left for her to accomplish...

And right she was. The yellow pegasus kept her eyes narrowed to block all the light she thought was consuming, but only did so for another second as the eyelids shot wide-open. Her stomach twitched, she couldn't breath correctly, a very annoying feeling build up inside her, and her retching grew violent.

Before the burning fluids could make it past Fluttershy's throat, Berry had already brought out a bucket next to her chair. The poor filly threw herself to the side to grab the iron bucket, and she could now witness how her undigested food looked like as it poured from her mouth down in the hard pail with a strained noise. Berry sighed with a smirk and understood there would be need for a new meal and another effervescent tablet for this pony... and perhaps a breath mint.

"Thank yo~ou!" Berry called out to the carpenter pony with a tune as he walked away with a waving foreleg. She could now close her new door the way it was supposed to be, and the new hinges were replaced with reinforced ones to prevent them from breaking that easily again. With a satisfied little hum, the purple mare trotted away from her door and walked into the kitchen where her refrigerator was located.

After getting a small flask of ice cold apple cider, which she stuffed in her mouth, Berry kept trotting back to the darkened room where she had left the yellow pegasus. However, a couple of hours had passed now, probably enough time to ask her guest if the mean pain was gone.

Inside the cozy little room, Berry flipped up the switch to see the large bump under her sheets. The bump reacted to the light, flipping around to finally reveal the rough, pink mane on Fluttershy's head. The mare almost laughed when she saw it, all ruffled and shaggy, far away from the beauty she knew it held in most cases.

The pegasus blinked her eyes a few times and noticed something completely wonderful: the headache was practically gone! Everything that remained was a little throb, but even she could survive it. "Feeling better, sweetie?" Berry Punch asked after she had dropped the flask of cider to her fore hoof and standing idly in front of the bed.

Fluttershy dropped her eyes to the bed, refusing to meet the eyes of this kind pony who had taken care of her. "Uhm... yes... thank you so much" she answered with her usual amount of cuteness while rubbing the soft sheets with her fore hooves. Berry grinned widely with a soft chuckle.

"Oh my goodness. You are just the living symbol of being adorable, girl" the purple mare said and jumped up in the bed, causing a little bounce from the bed springs. Fluttershy responded by dragging the blanket over her body again, grasping it for mental comfort. "Uhm... thanks... I guess" her puny voice uttered in the increasing embarrassment.

Berry sat down and leaned back on her vacant foreleg while biting of the cork from her drink. The hardly transparent bottle with its green shade lost a few gulps of its content down the thirsty mare's throat, leaving a cozy warmth in its wake. She dried her lips and glanced at Fluttershy who found no way to speak.

"So..." the mare initiated while swirling her drink a little, jumping with her eyes between it and the yellow filly. "Was I good?" she suddenly asked with a confident smirk. Fluttershy jumped with a gasp, a perfect start for her blush to take its place on the cheeks. "Huh? Oh, uh... I... well... you see I... uhm..." she kept saying without getting anywhere. Berry sighed with her smirk intact and extended her foreleg holding the bottle.

"There, there, sweetie. No need to hold back. I saw you liked it, he he" she chuckled while caressing the piece of pink mane hanging over Fluttershy's face. "You were good too..." Berry added with a soft voice, almost whispering to relax the blushing pony.

After getting her mane touched, the pegasus looked nervously in every corner of the room. She tried to come up with a good explanation, but it was pretty much in vain. "But... but I..." escaped the trembling lips before Berry decided to go further in her approach.

Suddenly, she crawled closer to lay next to Fluttershy, resting her back on the other pillow and taking another sip from her bottle. With the right foreleg behind her head, providing comfort against the hard wall, Berry Punch turned her head to the stuttering pegasus. "I got a little confession to make..." she said before holding back her burp almost escaping. She felt like showing some etiquette for her guest.

Fluttershy stopped. Her nervous eyes landed on the nearing mare to give the attention needed. After the third sip from the bottle, Berry continued.

"I've had my eyes on you for a little while, Fluttershy. It started as an innocent 'stalking'," she said and waved with her holding hoof. "But as I kept looking for you in secret, things developed the more I saw your daily routines and activities. It was li-..." the purple earth pony said before getting cut off.

Fluttershy swept away her forelegs from each other to gesticulate a 'no'. Her eyebrows were arched in annoyance and frustration, she didn't want to hear a confession of love here. "WAIT!" she yelled to halt the voice from Berry Punch.

When the air had stilled to bring out silence, Fluttershy panted a few times and began her countering. "I... I know where you are going with this! But... b-but I cant! I'm not looking for a mare to marry!" she exclaimed in her own way of raging.

Berry Punch giggled. "Hey, come on now. Who said anything about marring...?" she tried to take over the conversation in a failed attempt. Fluttershy turned her entire body.

"No! You don't understand! I... I've... made a..." she exclaimed again before turning back to her shy character, mumbling the last word to make it incoherent. "What was that? I didn't hear" the mare said and leaned closer with her head to the filly. Fluttershy mumbled the entire sentence, once again making it impossible for Berry to hear. "What? Speak up, sweetie..." she said a last time before almost flinching.

"I promised myself to marry the pony who took my virginity!" she roared at the mare with closed eyes, almost blowing back Berry in shock. "But I also promised to marry a stallion, not a ma~are!" she yet again roared out by prolonging the last word.

As fast as she screamed, Fluttershy threw the blanket over her head to hide beneath it in embarrassment, hardly believing herself for revealing the big secret.

Berry Punch had almost spilled her drink in fear of the suddenly aggregating pony. Her eyes were left wide, but soon returned back to relax. "Heh... calm down sweetie..." the mare said and accidentally provoked another burst from Fluttershy. "Don't call me that! I'm not marrying you!" she yelled with crimson red cheeks from her hiding under the blanket.

The purple earth pony couldn't hold back her giggle. This pegasus was just way too cute for her to handle correctly. She sealed her lips to the green flask again and emptied the remaining liquid before tossing it to the floor, causing a hard thud without breaking as it rolled away from the bed.

She sat up on her hind knees and leaned over the big bump in her bed to remove the blanket. After gripping the soft material, she changed her mind to just reveal the pegasus' head. Fluttershy didn't fought back, she just remained lying on her side in order to look away from the mare. "Aww... I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know that" she said with an apologizing tone, still being ignored by the blushing filly.

"You don't have to marry me... we can keep this as a secret. If anypony asks, I will tell them you're still a virgin..." she tried to convince the filly without any greater success. However, her right foreleg touched the yellow flank hidden beneath the blanket, gently rubbing it as a sign it was all in order.

"But... but you don't understand! I hardly... remember anything f-from last night. I just wanted to meet a nice, gentle stallion so I could spend my days with him! Don't you understand?" she yelled further like she was about to start crying.

That line felt like a nail piercing though Berry's chest. All glad feelings had a killing shot to the head, falling dead to the ground like her self-esteem. Suddenly, this wasn't so fun anymore...

The mare furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes... yes I do understand... what you mean" she said reluctantly before sighing. This simple sentence caught Fluttershy's attention, causing her to zip it and carefully glancing up at the mare.

Berry let go of the soft flank she actually wanted to touch, but now there was a stronger feeling telling her to sit on the edge of her bed instead. Done and done, she crawled to the other end and sat up with her hindlegs hanging down to the floor.

"When I was a young filly such as yourself... I wanted the same. Finding a gentlecolt to make my dreams come true. And... well, I found him: the stallion of my wildest imagination" she told while arching her back like a C. Her spine said no, but her will said yes. It was indeed time for a little story from her side, she convinced herself.

Fluttershy sat up too, carefully listening to what she believed would be something interesting to hear. Berry continued without making the slightest movement. "He was wonderful. A nice, kind and understanding stallion who knew how to make a filly blush" she said with a chuckle thanks to the nice memories. "I fell in love at first sight and gave my virginity to him with a happy smile. We dated, moved together, finally got married and..." she said before halting herself with a sniff.

The yellow pegasus secretly crept closer to the mare during the tale, getting one inch closer the entire time. "...and we had a beautiful daughter named... Ruby Pinch. It was my ideal image of how heaven would be like at that moment when she entered the world...".

And there was the 'but', right at the same moment Fluttershy sat right behind the mare who bit her lower lip.

"But then... it was all downhill from that point" she said and bit her lip harder with a frown.

"He... changed. Just a few months after Ruby Pinch was born, he slowly changed like a spell had struck him from the start. He lost his temperament very easy due to stress, threatened to hurt me if I didn't stop talking about our future as parents. Then, he lost his job due to cutoffs, loosing more of his calm personality. In the end, he grew more violent every time we had sex, and when I said I didn't want to... he..." Berry paused again to tilt her head a little to the left.

"... gave me a black eye and called me names. It didn't stop there. I finally realized he had lost it when he threatened to hurt our baby if I didn't do as he said. Scared to death, I obeyed and let him... rape me... in front of her. Just so he... wouldn't hurt Ruby. I cried... I cried so... much" she said before giving in to the erupting tears.

Fluttershy frowned with widened eyes. Her fore hoof guided itself to cover her mouth, preventing the mortified whimpers to make any sounds at all.

Berry dried her fresh tears before they fell to the floor, trying to remain strong with a deep inhale. Her sobs were still there, however. "I... didn't want to break up with him. I still... loved him so much... and I... didn't want... to loose him... even though... he kept abusing me everyday..." the mare ended to sniff up the tears. Her calm returned a little, allowing her to tell the last part of the story.

"I didn't know at the moment who had found out, but one day the guards stormed our house, wrestled my husband down as he struggled before taking him away. I begged them on my aching knees to not do it, but they didn't listen. I still remember everything, his screams, Ruby's hollering from her crib, and my sister standing outside with an empty expression on her face. As the guards dragged away my stallion in chains, I understood it was she who had called them...".

The pegasus wanted to ask who her sister was, but the thought remained inside her head as she leaned even closer to the purple mare. "I hated her so much at first. But as I kept hitting her chest with my bruised forelegs, she slowly embraced me, whispering it was over. And me... well, I just cried and stopped trying to punch her. My tears just kept soaking her shoulder with my husband's yelling in the background..." Berry Punch ended and burrowed her muzzle into her fore hooves.

She grew silent, only letting out a snivel from her shaking lips. Fluttershy acted by instinct, extending her forelegs to let them rest on the purple mare's shoulder. Her head came closer to finally lean on the soft mule berry colored mane. At that moment, Berry came to the moral of her story.

"Trust me, sweetie! Males are nothing but rotten hay! None of the other stallions I found after him wanted anything else but sex! They lie and make up false promises just to fuck you! And if you don't let them, they hurt you until they get their will through! I'm not the only one! Hay no! They are false, nothing but beasts who wants your body! Trust me!" she yelled in the end to exclaim her conviction of how the opposite sex worked.

"I just wanted to be handled with care and love... I didn't want my daughter to grow up with a single parent. I love her! She deserves better then just..." the purple mare was about to shout again when she suddenly felt much more weight on her back and something soft around her waist.

Fluttershy had fully embraced the tormented earth pony, releasing her own tears. Her warm forelegs surrounded the mare to give her the innermost care and comfort. Berry Punch felt weak, submissive and defenseless... but still safe with the presence of this kind, harmless pony.

She turned her head to see the filly. Then, their sights met. Fluttershy's gorgeous eyes sparkled with soak, screaming to be of help in Berry's time of need. With the sobs still jerking her stomach, the earth pony erased the distance between their snouts, something the yellow filly actually didn't disagreed to.

They both closed their teary eyes filled with sorrow. Their pouting lips met, connecting with an ever so gentle touch. Berry sniveled before their mouths opened to further the comfort...

Resting her head on the soft bed, Berry Punch sought Fluttershy's tongue with hunger, eating the yellow lips while feeling her own oral organ being wrestled down in soak. The pegasus rested her entire body on the purple mare, gently holding on to her partner's cheeks with both fore hooves as the kissing proceeded. She didn't really knew if this was right, but there was one thing forcing her to this: her own wish to feel comfort.

Berry moaned, enjoying the soft treatment so far. Her own forelegs reached down to Fluttershy's wings, starting a sensitive massage along the base of her muscles. "Mmmhh..." the pegasus groaned in pleasure from the sweet touches. The muffled noises increased in quantity, keeping up to arouse them both.

As Berry continued to stimulate the soft wing muscles, Fluttershy lost control of her lustful moans when the purple hooves reached the thinner parts. The wings slowly unfolded to spread out fully erect while she disconnected her lips from Berry to squeal out a loud, tensed moan. The mare pouted her lips with a blush to behold such a beautiful thing: a pegasus showing her body's primal instincts in sexual arouse.

Her breath grew hot with excitement to see the filly's pleasure, thus her hooves let go off the erect wings to bring back the yellow muzzle to her own. Fluttershy answered the new connection directly by sticking out her tongue for a direct plunge in the mare's mouth. The wet organs collided to start a new dance, wrapping around each other to cuddle with gentle love.

They wanted to stay like this, thus continued for several minuted with nothing but french kisses reconnecting every time they parted. Several thin drips of drool poured down along Berry's cheek, soaking it all the way down to the bed.

Then, when both felt ready, Fluttershy pulled back her head with half-closed eyes to pant with her warm breath at the purple pony's snout. She licked her lips and moved her hooves down along Berry's sides. They ended up on her cutie marks and began to rub in circular motions. The earth pony closed her eyes in bliss, enjoying the small pulses throbbing her brain. Fluttershy planted her lips on the purple throat, soon moving with her tongue dragging its saliva down along the warm fur.

Her hooves left the mark of grapes and strawberry to relocate the rubs on the soft tummy, bringing out more pleasured moans as she started licking it. The mare cried out in excitement, growing a will to beg for more. And with no words spoken, the filly continued to drag her sloppy tongue down to the finest part of all mares.

Berry Punch spread her hindlegs, inviting Fluttershy to taste the experienced marehood, eat it with greed and consume her dripping juice begging for merciful tending. She buried her forelegs under the pillow, preparing to surrender herself for full pleasure with the cute filly she knew would give extra care for everything.

And just like expected, Fluttershy licked her hoof and rubbed the pink slit, moving slowly down the already sticky opening to her partner's love cave. It was already moist enough to let anything in, but she wanted to make sure nothing would hurt.

The pegasus' cyan eyes threw a last glance across the willing body to see the resting head of Berry Punch. Her hesitation vanished, now she could finally go a little more serious.

Like a surge of warmth, the earth pony mare opened her mouth to exclaim her gasp of excitement, followed by a desperate moan. She raised her nether, almost standing up with her hindlegs to shove the needy marehood into Fluttershy's muzzle.

The good little filly stuck out her entire tongue and let every part of it touch the pink pearl, prolonging the sensation for several seconds in one, long lap. Berry couldn't hold it back, her pleasure shot up in the roof after just that one lick, forcing her to tense all muscles in order to prevent a too good advance in her climax.

Completely missing this detail, Fluttershy picked up the pace in shorter licks, focusing all attention on the swollen source of physical excitement to attract more sweetness from the wet spot. Her forelegs moved down to aid her tongue, separating the thick labia to reveal the soft flesh hidden behind. Her tongue flickered to get covered in the delicious nectar dripping from the wide-open entrance, automatically going deeper without Fluttershy actually realizing it.

"Ooohhhh... be careful with me, baby! Mommies... ugh... needs tender... ahh... treatment..." she moaned in her gasping words. There was nothing she didn't like about this, the yellow pegasus knew exactly what being gentle and tender was all about, returning the favor she received last night with a sudden boost of arouse after hearing those pretty words.

She darted her lips on the warm bulb, almost trying to kiss the soaked lips while guiding her tongue deeper inside Berry's pink walls. She felt the pressure milking her sloppy organ digging inch by inch to fill the fine mare. Her taste buds absorbed the musky fluids, sending signals of exquisite through her system.

When the yellow filly couldn't reach anymore, she opened her eyes to see the overflowing hole stuffed with the pink, penetrating organ sliding Berry's labia apart together with the yellow hooves. She blushed deeply and pulled back her tongue. The inner walls squeezed it out, proving that it demanded another impalement. Obedient enough, Fluttershy spread the lips again with the purple mare's cooing in the background. The receiving pony almost tore her pillow apart in her intoxication of ecstasy.

The speed increased as time passed by, everything slow enough to let them both adjust without haste. In the end, Berry could hardly breathe between her violent gasps and groans of love. Fluttershy thrust her head back and forth more rapidly to pierce her partner, moving fast enough now to make it hurt her neck.

"Almost... almost... sweetie... I'm... Im..." the earth pony repeated until she felt the last thrust from the hard-working tongue. But before she had time to react and complain over the pause, Fluttershy threw herself over the mare to embrace her, pressing her own soaking wet marehood against Berry's intensely warm love spot. Berry gasped when the exhausted forelegs slipped around her waist, but as she felt the strong rubbings from her pegasus partner's needing love, the mare could only smile with her hot cheeks and lolling tongue.

Her own forelegs quickly grabbed the yellow pony's neck, pressing them both together hard enough to make all muscles in their legs ache. But the satisfaction was too close for them to care, the sweet feelings didn't allow such things as getting cut off now. Fluttershy thrust faster and faster, rocking her body like a stallion while holding tighter for each second. Her moans were only challenged by Berry who almost screamed for each pound to her pelvis.

It brought her back to the first time she had sex, how the big, bruiser stallion humped her so hard it almost hurt, pushing her body back and forth on the grass due to the healthy size of his stallionhood fucking her good enough to never be forgotten.

But as she opened her eyes, the sight of the pink mane hanging before her eyes brought the last drip of fuel needed for her to enjoy even better then that time. Because now... Berry felt safe.

"Oh, yes... yes... so good, baby! So good! Ughh... love, love, love MEEEE!" she screamed in difference from Flutteshy who just kept squealing. Her yellow hips pressed one more time with all her remaining physical strength. Berry arched her neck to holler out in pleasure as the warm gush of female fluid splashed on the pausing filly.

During the orgasm, Berry rubbed her nether in the sweet juices squirting out from her nether, drenching her marehood in the squishy, sticky result of sex. All of the precious nectar poured over the purple mare, covering her inner thighs... while she believed that they both came at the same time.

But then, Fluttershy started thrusting again, her charge of lust had gained new energy to keep working for her own satisfaction. Berry was caught off guard and gasped due to the sudden new load of stimulation going for her mind. The yellow filly was possessed, she simply had to prolong this no matter what. She let go of the embrace and moved her hooves down to Berry Punch's thighs. Once she had a firm grip, the two purple hindlegs were held up to Fluttershy's sides... just like a stallion would have done.

Her panting breath searched for the mare, thus she quickly moved her head from the purple shoulder to plant the most violent kiss so far in this act of love on Berry's lips. The younger filly had no tender thoughts in her mind anymore, now she just wanted to taste mare, causing slurping noises as she wrestled down the opposing tongue again.

But Berry liked it, she was already brought to another edge of ultimate ecstasy. As their moans developed into yells of desperation, the two females felt their peak coming up.

It was at this moment Berry realized she couldn't break free from the eager filly raving her mouth. "Mmmhh... mm! Mmm! Mmfmm! Mhrmmmhh!" she kept yelling in the muffle, but as soon as she tried to disconnect, Fluttershy just sucked harder with her lips and worked faster with her tongue to keep it in place. She would NOT let go.

She got scared, there was no way Berry could escape now. She were in the clutches of a rough pony who wanted to force her into the sex even if she already wanted it. She felt abused, hurt, tortured and... loved. She widened her eyes.

An overcharge of fire, developing to a combustion, shook Berry's entire body into pieces. Her memories of having that huge cock inside her, forced all the way even though she already had said no. Baby Ruby Pinch seeing her mother getting raped from behind and soaked with tears. Everything poked her sexual arouse so hard it felt like she had been bucked in the face. Her hindlegs broke free from Fluttershy's grip and instantly wrapped themselves around her hips instead, forcing their bodies together so she could feel that hard pearl almost entering her.

"MMHHHH!" the purple mare screamed in her perfect orgasm, releasing a tidal wave of her female fluids. In the trails of her ejaculation, Fluttershy finally disconnected the lips and cried out with a tear squeezing out from her eye. Her finale wasn't equally astounding like Berry's but none the less satisfying for her as the innocent nectar poured out from her tight little slit.

For a frozen second where time and and existence simply halted to mean anything, Fluttershy and Berry Punch met each others eyes, panting like they had ran the Running of the Leaves and won. Their perspiring faces were all that was left of their hungry spirits aching for pleasure, but what Fluttershy never noticed before her lips plunged for Berry's, was that her blush was nothing compared to her partner's...

Away from the bedroom which needed a new set of sheets for the bed itself, along the hallways to the upper level, up the stairs leading to a left turn, in the almost silent second hallway and into the bathroom... that's where the two ponies had decided to spend the last fifteen minutes in. They both had to stand on their hindlegs in the narrow shower cabinet, but since both of them had decided to more then just showering, there was no real problem.

Fluttershy broke the kiss from her newfound lover, staring innocently into the fuchsia eyes with her own cyan ones. The pink mane decorating her head so nicely hanged down in the complete soak from the water raining down on them both. The pattering from the shower nozzle to the tile floor was massaging their ears with its nice rhythm as she had to say something.

"Uhm... was I too... r-rough on you...?" she asked and wrapped her forelegs around Berry's waist again in hope of eventual forgiveness if she had done something wrong. Berry, however, didn't actually know what to say there.

What just happened was extremely confusing for her. A horrible memory returning... but giving her pleasure of immeasurable levels? What about all that with being tender and gentle? It was way too much to take in at once. She couldn't say she possibly developed a fetish for rape either, that would just be ridiculous, not to mention mentally sick and utterly disturbing according to herself.

The purple mare glanced down in the corner of the cabin with its walls made out of nontransparent glass. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, she smiled at the pegasus and answered the embrace by placing her own forelegs around the wet, yellow neck with seductive eyes. Berry leaned forward and kissed the beautifully soaked filly again, deepening herself and filling it with emotions to make sure it meant something. It was like a big bonfire, smoothly entangling them both to bliss in its burning. After finishing it, they kept their flushing muzzles close to each other as the equally soaked mare answered with her smile still in place.

"Of course not, sweetie... of course not..." she said and reached for another kiss...

END

Author's Note:

TA-DAA! Some of you guessed right, but most of you were totally out on the wrong track on who the mysterious pony was. Sorry if I've built up an exciting tension and disappointed you with an "obvious" solution. But this is how it is, and the pairing occurred for a reason, believe me. You will get all the answers for this arc soon.

About the background story: I've met women who have told me their stories of staying with abusing husbands for one simple reason: they loved them. Thus, I decided to give our new appearing character a little hidden fetish. So don't get me wrong now, please O_o

By the way, do you guys have ANY idea how annoying it is to impersonate Fluttershy? It's a true pain in the flank, lemme tell ya that! Especially in the sex scenes, that's why she hardly said anything, I didn't want to take risks since she was sober this time...

On the other hoof, RP will have some shorter plots in it now, unlike those two huge-flank ones you've already read (the plots with Aphrodis and Trixie, that is) so I will keep doing this until I get inspiration for a new arc of story in it. Until that, enjoy the one-chapter stories ahead with lots of different pairings and effed up sex scenes! (What...?)

Brohoof on ya all!


	12. Served' justice

WARNING: this chapter contains RAPE among its SEXUAL EXPLICIT. You HAVE been warned!

X x x x X

Ponies cheering, ponies hugging, ponies crying, and all of this for the sake to celebrate the two outcast ponies walking out from the courtroom in chains. The clanking from their shackled hooves were not enough to deafen their ears, they were forced to listen how happy most of the villagers of Ponyville and Cloudsdale were to hear the sentence of 35 years in the Canterlot dungeons being printed on those two violators personal records. Nopony wanted anything else from them, they just wanted to see Rainbow Dash smile in tears while hugging miss Winter Breeze. While hearing the mallet from the prime judge hitting the hard wood, Spitfire and Soarin' walked reluctantly out from the courtroom to get transported to their last home without parole...

**'Served' justice**

Soarin' hit the iron bars with his fore hoof, snorting in the frowzy air. Hardly half an hour had passed, and he was already driven insane from the boredom he realized would be his company for the next set of decades. Even if hes wasn't alone in his cell, it was way too easy to memorize its quadratic form. The large candlelight out in the hallway was the only source of light aside from the small window with its own set of bars high up on the wall behind him. A filthy sink and an even more disgusting toilet seat were located on one side of the walls, his bed out of the two was in the other one, leaving the third wall with its window empty.

"I can't bucking believe this! Thirtyfive years! What the hay happened? Spitfire!" the very pale blue pegasus stallion called out while pressing his snout between the narrow bars of gray iron.

Behind him, the other pegasus with a yellow coat just sat in the corner next to one of the uncomfortable makeshift beds she was supposed to rest in at nights. "Just shut up, Soarin'!" she yelled back with an annoyed tone and facial expression. She hated this place even more then her friend did. The cold walls of craggy bricks were the only things more annoying then the chatter from all the other cells.

Two royal guards passed by, dressed in their golden armor and serious expressions showing they didn't care about any of these scumbags locked behind bars. The pegasus mare glanced at the stallions passing by, wondering how many times she would see them walk past her during their time here.

Soarin' was still frustrated, but instead of taking out his anger on the robust obstacle blocking the only way out of his small square, he flapped out his wings and flew up to the window. The weak rays of light could hardly pass through the thick cylinders, thus making it even more impossible to see where he and Spitfire were located on the map. All he knew was that there were lots and lots of stairs they had to walk before being thrown into this cold and stinking place. In other words, the way back up to the surface was probably long.

Once the guards had reached the end of the long hallway, Soarin' grit his teeth and flew back to the locked cell door. With less anger remaining in his system, he sighed with a still frustrated grimace and leaned on the bars. His eyes landed on the sitting mare. "So what, we're gonna rot here? Guess we are lucky they at least placed us in the same cell, right?" he stated, still believing that his partner would agree.

"Do you really think I'm in a mood to ride your cock right now, Soarin'?" she answered in a mocking tone. "Well, you might be soon... after spending a couple of bucking years in this shitty, BUCKING PLACE!" he yelled and smacked his hoof at the hard iron again. "Just leave me alone..." she answered and got up on her hooves to stretch her legs a little.

They could both hear the chatter and gibberish intensifying along the hallway. All the other prisoners roared out in excitement and/or anger over what they saw walking on the hard tiles outside of their cells. The two ex-wonderbolts looked out to see a couple of large shadows growing for each step echoing through the acoustic place. Finally, the same set of guards who passed by earlier stopped right in front of the narrow cell both the pegasi shared, turning around to look at them both with their oblivious faces.

The pegasus stallion arched his eyebrows with a growl. "What the buck do you..." he said before the third pony walked up and stood between the muscular stallions. His eyes widened from the majestic sight he didn't expect to see down here.

Stuttering with small success to keep his cool, the pale blue pegasus cocked an eyebrow and finally stated who in Equestria stood in front of the cell. "P... princess Celestia...?" he said with lots of hesitation. But his eyes didn't lie. Before him stood the very alicorn known as 'the sun-goddess' with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Spitfire, equally stunned by the royalty's presence, walked up next to her friend and leaned her fore hooves on the cold bars separating her from the three visitors.

Celestia looked at both of them, then glanced down on each guard who escorted her. With a little nod, both of the stallions nodded back and walked away with no words. Their hard hooves faded away after a few seconds, leaving the princess with her two criminal subjects alone.

"So..." she began while looking down at the locked-up ponies. "How do you enjoy your stay so far?" the white mare asked while working on her widening smile. Soarin' and Spitfire furrowed their eyebrows, fearing that she had come down here just to mock them.

But Celestia frowned with a decimated smile. "Aww... don't be like that. Let me at least see a little smile over the fact that I gave you two a cell for yourselves" she stated with a new beam from her lips.

The pegasi looked away from her, suddenly feeling some fear growing up inside their stomachs. Meanwhile the princess came up with what she was going to say and tilted her head sideways a little. "You know... it was a rather impressive list of prosecutions you two had. What was it: sexual abuse, blackmail, battery, death threats... oh my I can hardly remember them all! Oh ho ho ho!" she chuckled in the end which unnerved the condemned ponies who also had heard every last one of all the charges.

"And you were found guilty for every... single... one. There were lots of quite happy ponies in the court once the jury stated their decision" Celestia kept talking like she actually thought they wanted to hear her. But fact was that none of the ponies before her dared to say anything.

She looked down along the hallway, listening to all the hollers and cries coming out from the other crammed cells. "In most cases, I've would have just left you alone down here..." she said before turning her eyes back on the sour pegasi.

"But when I found out that one of your victims was a very special pegasus I know of..." Celestia said while a shade fell over her eyes. "... Rainbow Dash: one of the bearers of 'the elements of harmony'..." she furthered as she lowered her neck to Soarin' and Spitfire's altitude. "... then this stopped being a part of the 'most cases'" the royal mare ended and brought up her head to look down again.

The pegasi flinched with more terrified expressions on their faces. Celestia just recovered her undisturbed smile like it never had been gone. "And since the elements of harmony were once under my possession, I carry a little responsibility over the new bearers. They are like... my children, if you catch my meaning" Celestia said and scraped one of her fore hooves on the tiled floor like this was all a little piece of smalltalk.

From nowhere, Spitfire glared at the princess. With courage found who knows where, she took a step forward. "So now you are mad just because we happened to rape your little 'child'?" she asked without any cocky tone, but still curious to know what was going to happen to her. Soarin' widened his eyes at the yellow mare, hardly believing that his friend had the nerve.

But Celestia just closed her eyes with her smile still where it was, answering in her usually smooth voice.. "Oh no... I don't get mad, my dear subject...".

Her white eyelids flashed open, revealing the bloodshot, glower eyes hidden behind them. Her smile had turned into a maniacal grin, revealing all of her gritting teeth at the same time the air around her grew thick with hatred and bloodlust.

"Just absolutely livid..." she hissed with her shrunk pupils locked at both of the obnoxious ponies.

Both of them gasped in fear as the dreadful aura filled their senses. In just a second, their behinds met the hard floor in unison. Soarin's lips trembled and Spitfire's eyes released a tear, none of them had any plans on opening their mouths again if their lives were so at stake.

The alicorn mare closed her eyes and sighed, making the entire aura disappear in an instant. Her heart had raised in beats, thus forcing her to relax for just a second to calm it down again. Finally, Celestia opened her beautifully magenta eyes and smiled again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just usually so good at keeping my temper" she said with a blush and waved a fore hoof at the frightened ex-wonderbolts. "However... there is something I want to show you. But only one at a time can come with me" the majestic mare said and looked back into the hallway.

The pegasi shivered with dread, fearing what was in the princess' mind right now. When her royal eyes glanced at them again, she opened her mouth. "Spitfire, let's start with you... shall we?" she stated.

Soarin', consumed by fear, crawled away from the mentioned pegasus mare. She was left alone in front of the empress, whimpering while Celestia used her magic to unlock the cell door...

The two female equines walked next to each other. The bigger one smiling with her glimmering horn, while the other frowned with a ethereal leash around her neck. Spitfire was already frightened to the bones, wishing she wasn't in this position Her mind was busy thinking about where they were going, but she didn't need to think about it for any longer.

"Here we are..." she stated to give the pegasus a hint that she should take a look. The yellow mare reluctantly turned her head, witnessing a most horrid displace.

"Hey, guys! Check this out! Check this the buck out! It's Spitfire, that bucking hot bitch from the Wonderbolts!" one of the bruiser stallions called out as he and a bunch of others in his size all gathered up behind the narrow bars. "Holy bucking shit! Now that's what I call fuck-meat!" another one out of the horde exclaimed among the chatter from the other prisoners in the same cell.

Spitfire gasped. Before her was a large cell filled with muscular stallions. All carried bruises, stains of blood, cuts, wounds and shaggy manes due to their constant fights in the filled, rectangular room. Most of them had crazed, widened eyes and drooled with wide-open mouths. The hollers escalated as more stallions packed up behind the others, all more then glad to see females after their long years of imprisonment.

Celestia glanced down at the trembling mare, knowing that she was filled to her brim with horror. Spitfire's voice let out a few whimpers as she saw every stallion devouring her with their eyes. They called out nasty words and sentences, insulting and degrading her with mere words. Their scents were thick with perspiration and what could have been testosterone.

"We organize all prisoners after what their major crimes were. There is one for thieves, abusers, murderers, etcetera. Now... can you guess which one this is?" she asked in sarcasm. It was way more then obvious this was the cell for all the rapists of Equestria.

The little mare could hardly hear what Celestia said when she talked. "Look into their eyes, Spitfire. Can you see it?" she asked yet again a little more serious this time. The yellow mare didn't answer, she just tried to keep her nervous breakdown in check.

The white alicorn dropped her smile, changing into a serious manner. "They are not in this saddening condition because they wanted to, you know. Everypony inside this cell have backgrounds that would give you nightmares" she said and looked down at the smaller mare again, forcing her attention to wake up. The yellow pegasus stared at her empress, still shaking like a cold leaf.

"Depression, addiction, violence, death and in some cases even torture. These are just a few things of what these poor souls have been forced to see in their youth. Most of them, however, recovers and enters a new and brighter life... which glads me...".

Spitfire took all the information inside her head. She couldn't and even less dared ignoring Celestia while she talked anymore.

The speaking princess sighed with a frown. "But some of these inside here are considered 'mentally incurable'. And I don't even want to remember what they have experienced... but I had to know" she stated and walked closer to the door.

The hoard slowly grew silent as the majestic mare came closer. The roars and hollers decreased to mere mumbles while their brutish behavior stilled. When Celestia stood right in front of the door, everypony inside the cell took a few steps back with their silent voices and neutral faces. Even if respect was no such thing for those criminals, their fear for the royal mare was equally high.

"I pity them all, because they don't know what regret is anymore. There is little they fear after what they have gone through..." she said and turned her head back to the leashed pegasus behind her. "You are nothing compared to those poor ponies. You have grown up a very exemplary and fine life. In other words... you know what fear is".

Suddenly, Spitfire felt her collar dragging closer to the mare, forcing her body forward.

"But still you did all those things to Rainbow Dash and lots of other ponies..." Celestia said while her magic collar around the yellow pegasus neck was dragged closer.

Spitfire's eyes widened, her sweat broke loose and fear tainted her heart.

"I can't pity you, my dear subject...".

Celestia focused her magic to unlock the cell door, opening it wide with the stallions inside patiently watching in awe.

"No... no, no, no no, NO, NO!" the pegasus mare screamed and shook her head as she finally understood what was going to happen. Her wings unfolded to struggle against with little success. She was chanceless against the alicorn's magic even though all her strength was used.

"... But I will help you remember, my dear Spitfire...".

Still screaming with tears in her eyes, Spitfire flew inside the cell due to her magic collar. She landed on her back with a hard thud while the ethereal material was dispelled from her neck. And to make it even worse, her hindlegs were accidentally wide spread, causing all the stallions in the cell to grin with growing exaltation between their own hindlegs.

"...You will learn what 'regrets' is..." Celestia said and closed the door. The lock clicked before she walked away with an oblivious face. And even though she heard the pegasus mare's desperate scream for help before the stallions wrestled her down to the floor, Celestia just closed her eyes as the sound from her hooves faded away from the hallway...

Soarin' rested on one of the makeshift beds, curiously wondering where the princess had taken his friend. If it was something they both were going to experience, it surely would be his turn soon. Perhaps something good, perhaps something bad, he thought and scratched his mane.

But suddenly his philosophizing got interrupted by a jingling noise. His head tilted up from the uncomfortable piece of bed to let him behold the most impossible sight in this dungeon.

A key! Resting on the floor just an inch from the cell door, there was a silver key with a size matching the lock on the iron bared blockade. Soarin's heart stilled for a moment as he sat up like the bed had caught fire. With little hesitation, he got up and walked to the door, inspecting if he actually was seeing the right thing.

And yes, it was indeed a key. The pegasus stallion thought that some guard probably dropped it from his keyring, but the hallway was silent and he couldn't remember any shadows passing by the same moment he heard the jingle from the little piece of silver.

But none the less, it was without doubt possibly his ticket out of here, so hesitation was the last thing on his mind. Since the bars were too narrow to let his hoof stick in between them, he tried with his tongue. And after just a slight amount of struggle, his sloppy organ successfully dragged the key closer to the small spring under the cell door. Its length was enough to stick out under the other side, and before he even knew it, the silver key was in his hooves.

Grinning like it was his birthday and Heart's warming day at the same time, Soarin' carefully checked if there were any guards nearby. But while listening for sturdy hooves hitting the floor, the pale blue stallion suddenly realized there was a painful scream coming from beyond the corner where Celestia took Spitfire.

He recognized the voice. He understood it was his friend's agony echoing through the entire prison. He knew she was in deep trouble.

Yet he had no thought about her while turning the key inside the lock, instead he was fully focused on hoping it was the right key. Leaving little to his disappointment, the lock clicked open. His grin widened even further while slowly opening the massive set of bars. Since the hinges went both ways, he pulled the door open so he could peep outside without getting noticed in case somepony was coming his way.

The coast was clear, not a guard as far as he could see. Soarin' pulled out the key from its hole and stuffed it in his left wing. A good hiding place and pocket if he would need it again.

But before he walked away, the pegasus glanced back from where the agonizing screams came from. Yes, what happened to her would probably happen to him too once it was his turn. "Everypony for themselves, Spitfire..." he said with a smile and sneaked away...

"No! Get of me! Leave me alone!" the yellow mare screamed as she tried to buck away the surrounding stallions around her. But with no chance of knocking them all away, she suddenly felt two of the grinning ponies grabbing her forelegs and pinning them down again to the floor. And once those were gone, her hindlegs were spread so wide it hurt her pelvis.

All the eyes and wide grins. The disgusting panting and unnerving chuckles. The foul stench and the hard hooves forcing out pain from her legs. Everything was recorded before her crying eyes, not a single detail got left outside, nothing of this would be forgotten.

"Well, well! If it isn't Spitfire!" one of the thinner stallions said as he walked up to stand with his fore hooves between her thighs. The mentioned mare turned her eyes to the stallion, almost recognizing him. "Remember me? Well I remember you! And your bucking little 'audition' with your pal Soarin'!" he yelled and got down on his hind knees before her exposed marehood.

Spitfire gasped in terror when she understood what this would be all about. But before her sobbing voice could say anything, her eyes shot wide-open from the brutal penetration sinking inside her reluctant flesh.

"Aaaahhh! No, please! Stop, stop! I beg you, stop!" she hollered out while the painful thrusting went deeper inside her body. The humping stallion laughed together with his crowd of thrilled friends.

"Stop! Ah ha ha ha ha! Did YOU stop when I begged you to do so? Buck no! You just told Soarin' to rut me harder so I would shut up before you joined him with a huge strap on! Payback's a bitch, huh?" the frustrated but still very satisfied pony yelled further while pounding his cock harder past the involuntary labia.

Spitfire cried from the overwhelming spear of flesh violating her nether, the pain pulsated through her senses to deliver a shockwave of pure horror inside her mind. She hated it, she didn't want it, she just wanted to get out of here. But the indescribable pain filling her was way too consuming to let her plan anything at all.

After a short moment with the huffing stallion still thrusting her hard and merciless, another pony from the crowd couldn't stand the heat anymore. With just a quick nod from his pal rutting the sour slit, the second male went up to the action.

After an even quicker adjustment, he had crawled under her back and let her body weight rest on his own. With some help from the busy stallion guiding the fat piece to the even more sensitive hole, Spitfire could now feel her pain being at least doubled... if not triple.

Her voice cracked from the mean intrusion through her heavily resisting sphincter, but the hard rod didn't give up. After just a hard thrust, the stallionhood went all the way inside the now wounded rectum. The mare felt something being ripped up, like a knife had cut her anal. Not too far from that fact, the thick cock had some blood on it when it slid out before violently ramming all the way inside again.

Spitfire cried and screamed so much that there was no room for begging. She had given up on that idea, knowing it was worthless. Even if the blood from her inside served as a rather good lubricant, the fat piece pounding her was way to big. Her rectum expanded to three times it size every time the new stallion thrust her, and when his forelegs reached up to embrace her waist, the rapid pounding increased in velocity.

The stallion ravaging her other hole was out of his senses from this wonderful moment, forcing him to reach out and slap Spitfire's face as hard as he could. "What is it, captain? I'm just trying if you're 'prepared for the future as a Wonderbolt'!" he roared to remind her of that line that had haunted him for several years. The bliss of getting revenge was so satisfying that it even reached his hard member.

After a loud gasp with a wide grin, he rammed his cock inside the poor marehood one last time, causing Spitfire to yell in shock as the seed filled up her inside. The white load coated her walls and rushed out from the tight cave at the same time the other stallion let go of his needy release. The second load of male fluid shot inside the warm rectum, blending into a disgusting concoction with the blood leaking from several wounds along her filthy bowl.

With a sigh, both of the stallion slipped out their still erect stallionhoods from the dripping slit and anal. "That was bucking nice, you little whorse!" the already standing one said and then looked at his cellmates while his friend crawled up from the floor. "She's all warmed up, guys! Anypony wanna try her?" the stallion yelled as the other ponies roared out in excitement and stomping hooves to the ground.

The abused mare breathed deeply, her dizziness had taken place and it was about to get so much worse. Minding the fifteen other hungry stallions waiting for their turn, this was far from over...

Soarin' couldn't believe his luck. After ten minutes of sneaking, he hadn't passed a single guard. And to top it off, he had found a wooden hatch in the floor after reaching the prison office. But as he used his mouth to pull the handle and open it, he heard voices from some guards. Luckily, the hatch was easy enough to open without making any creaking noises. One swift movement later, and he was inside a narrow tunnel with the opening behind him closed.

After the guards had passed by, Soarin' crept on his knees to go deeper inside the dark tunnel, begging for everything he knew of that it would lead him outside. It was pitch black, making it impossible to see even his own hooves, but he could still feel that the underpass was still wide enough for his body to fit.

Finally, after an additional five minutes of slow movements, the pegasus saw some thin rays of light in a distant. He gasped in exaltation and crawled faster even though his knees took some serious scrapings to the rocky underlay.

And when he finally reached where the rays came from, he realized it had no lock on the outside. With a gentle push, the door opened to present the sun in its full glory striking at the pale blue stallion.

He stuck out his head and saw the best surrounding of them all: a wide open area with the high Canterlot walls right behind the tiny hatch. It was a tunnel that lead directly from the prison out to the very definition of 'outside the border'. The pegasus crawled up with a panting breath, hardly understanding how all of this could have happened. But one thing was true: he was free!

Filled with exaltation and joy, Soarin' leaped up in the air and unfolded his wings, ready to fly away from this place for good. But something very unexpected halted him...

"Hey, are you going without thanking me?" a pony called out from the ground. The air-born stallion locked down in shock, first believing he was caught. "I help you escape, and then you leave without even saying thanks? That's not nice!" the pony called out again with an annoyed expression.

Soarin' studied the pony, trying to remember if he knew of it. And yes, he had seen it before... in the court. With only a shred of hesitation, he carefully dropped to the ground and stared at the pony appearing from nowhere. "That's better..." it said with a smile at the pale blue stallion.

"You... helped me escape...? Wait, did you..." he said before the other pony continued what he was about to say. "Left you the key, distracted the guards and removed the locks from both opening to the secret escape tunnels? Guilty as charged... even though I planned on letting both of you out. Sadly, Celestia was faster..." the pony said with a confident smile and turned its head to reach for something hidden behind the forelegs

Soarin' was left with a wide-open mouth, unable to actually believe what the pony before him said. How could this pony simply sneak down in the prison dungeon, distract the guards and prepare a perfect escape route for him?

But before he even had time to ask a question or even notice that the object the pony brought up actually was a baseball bat, he was already knocked unconscious...

Back in the cell, Spitfire could hardly breath with the fat monster inside her mouth, filling her mouth with a third round of cum escaping down her throat. She could finally cough once the stallionhood popped out from her mouth, letting her throw up the disgusting sauce.

As she turned her head to soak the floor with the combined mess of semen and stomach acid, she looked up at the remaining stallions yet to have gained their part of the fun. There were still four of them holding her legs down, but they were replaced after a while to take part too.

However, with sticky male cum all over her body, warm blood puddling up under her abdomen, a stomach repeatedly filled with sperm, smashed teeth, and all tears dried out from her tear ducts... the once proud and famous Spitfire had been reduced to a whimpering pile of fuck-meat for the imprisoned stallions fun.

"Had enough, bitch? There are lots more of us, and some are even getting hard again from seeing your miserable flank getting raped over and over again! Hah ha ha ha haa!" one of the stallions laughed while three new ponies gathered up around the violated mare, ready to pound their hard cocks inside her again. But before the fun could start, Spitfire's eyes rolled back as she fainted on the spot from the physical exhaustion and mental trauma haunting her.

"ENOUGH!" a hard and decided voice roared out from the cell door. All the stallions jumped in fear and turned their heads to the wide-open gate of bars. Celestia had returned.

All of the ponies walked away from the cum-soaked, unconscious Spitfire and stared at the royal alicorn walking up to the little mare. She looked down with an unamused expression and focused her horn. An ethereal coat surrounded the broken mare, levitating her up in the air as the princess threw a glance at the staring stallions.

"If all of you behave, you can have her again tomorrow..." she said and turned around to exit the cell. After a short moment of silence, Celestia could hear all the prisoners cheer out in joy all the way back to Spitfire's cell.

The white mare looked at the floating ex-wonderbolt as she walked along the hallway. She still felt nothing. Her feelings hadn't cooled down yet, and even if this alicorn didn't feel satisfied seeing Spitfire like this, she knew it was necessary.

Celestia would patch her up soon, after throwing her back to the cell and then taking Soarin' to the guards for their part of the fun...

With a nasty thud from the wounded pegasus mare hitting her back on the hard floor, the royal alicorn stared with widened eyes into the empty cell with its open door. The shock passed by her brain in an instant, soon forcing her to erupt an ear-piercing holler to call for the guards...

The pain throbbed deep inside Soarin's head. It had been a real good hit, sending him into sleep for an hour. His eyelids opened, only to be greeted by more darkness. Grunts and mumbles from the aching pain escaped his mouth, causing something else to happen.

In an instant, a lamp was turned on in the ceiling, blinding Soarin' for as second before he was fully awake from his unconscious state. The provided light allowed him to see the not so very nice underlay he was tied down to. Bracelets and leather straps held his head, waist and legs down to wide table. Not even his wings were free to move thanks to their own set of bracelets keeping them in place wide spread. It was at that moment Soarin' realized he was laying down on his back.

"What the... oww! Ugh... where the hay am I? Hello? Anypony there?" he finally called out in his increasing sense of insecurity and frustration. The feeling of being completely released from any ability to move embraced his mind with fear. All his muscles were locked, unable to do anything about his dreadful position. "Hey! Anypony? Where the bu-" the pale blue pegasus called out before something actually happened.

Suddenly, the pony he saw from before walked out from the darkness into the concentrated light from the lamp above his position. His eyes widened in shock and anger. "You! What the hay are you doing! Didn't you say you were going to help me?" he yelled with his feeling of fear took over more and more.

The pony smiled widely and sat down next to the tied down pony, looking down at him without blocking the lamplight. "I did. You have escaped the dungeon, right?" the pony asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah, but why the buck do you then beat me down with a bat and then tie me to this..." he said before the pony planted a fore hoof over his mouth to silence him.

"Hey, at least let me ask a question too!" the slightly annoyed pony said with its smile still intact. Soarin' fell into a hush, and could now see when his ponynaper reached into the dark with its vacant fore hoof to grab a new object. The scrambling sounds from a hard metal plate could be heard before the object in mind was gripped.

When the tool in the pony's hoof was brought out to reflect the small amount of light coming from the lamp, Soarin' widened his eyes as the instant dread and anguish strangled his calm to death at the same time his first drip of sweat broke loose.

The pony looked at the tool with confused eyes and then back down at its suspended company.

"Do you know why they call it a hacksaw...?".

END

**Author's Note:**

Okay, here it is. It felt nice, REALLY nice to finally write a good, old rape scene again. Ugh... my spine shivers with excitement even though it didn't end up so detailed as I had planned ^^

And yes, there are a whole heap of references from a famous/infamous fanfic we all probably know of. And allow me to take the moment and THANK the author for writing it. Thanks to that fine piece of art, I decided to start writing my own fanfics of MLP :D

Well, I promised to make this chapter shorter then the others, thus the lack of more details. Sorry for that ^^'

Anyways: next up is Ponyville's Lusts again. I have this Idea I seriously must get of my mind before I over-think it an throw it away. I've been SO looking forward to write it, and I simply must make it real now! So I'll be right back next week with a brand spanking new chapter of PL...

AND BY THE WAY! Remember that this Celestia in PL and the Celestia in RP have totally different personalities, so don't mix them up now O_o

Brohoof on ya all!


	13. A forbidden competition

**WARNING:** This chapter contains **incest** and **rough sex** among its **sexual explicit**! You HAVE been warned!

Did you read what I just wrote? It said "**WARNING**", meaning that there might be some things you should know of. You **don't** like** INCEST** or **ROUGH SEX**? Then get lost, this is **NOT** for you!

Suit yourself if you didn't read the disclaimer. For the rest of you who are still reading this, enjoy ;)

A forbidden competition

While the sun had no approach at all through the winter clouds hanging over Ponyville, all the foals took their chance to play around in the snow. Fortresses consisting of a half meter high wall of the white chilliness, the cutie mark crusaders trying their luck in infiltrating it with an all-out attack versus their classmates hiding behind it, and the confrontation that was started. Their laughter and hollers from getting hit by the soft snowballs were like pure music for the dark purple-red mare as she walked past the playing children.

"Isn't it wonderful to see how much fun they have?" Cheerilee asked the beautiful unicorn who almost melded in with the snow thanks to her white coat even if her curly blue mane and equally colored scarf prevented it. She giggled with a satisfied smile on her lips. "Absolutely most indeed..." she said and sighed over seeing her little sister Sweetie Belle betraying her friends by mauling snowballs on their backs from behind. The laughter elevated between the three, informing Rarity that it was all fun and games.

But something else crossed her mind as they left the snowball fight behind after passing through it. Today was supposed to be her third date with the fine mare who were the foals' teacher, but as soon as she had walked inside the classroom to pick her up, Cheerilee insisted that it had been a change of plans.

"I must ask... why haven't you told me where we are going? I thought we were going back to my boutique to get your 'measurements'..." she said in a seductive tone while caressing her lover's back with her blue, curly tail.

Cheerilee blushed from the images in her head, almost loosing control of walking for a short moment before reminding herself why this was so much more important. After the curly thing had finished stroking her flank, the fuchsia coated mare giggled. "There is somepony I simply want you to meet, that's all..." she said without turning her head from looking forward.

Rarity didn't feel much wiser. She still had no idea where they were going, she still didn't know why it was more interesting then her dangerously attractive fetish, but worst of all: she just realized with shocked eyes that the scarf around her neck was last years model...

After the short walk, giving both of the ponies time to smalltalk about everything between Celestia and Luna, they had reached their destination: a restaurant. It was the same one where Rarity had found Twilight in her desperate hunt for the golden ticket to the gala. The door was closed to not let the cold get inside, forcing the teacher-mare to push inside the door to let the warmth greet her and the fine unicorn.

Rarity cooed thanks to the nice change, instantly also ripping off her scarf and hanging it on the clothes-pin next to the door before any other eventual fashionista except herself would discover the horrible truth. However, Cheerilee had already walked a few steps inside the cozy restaurant. Several wooden tables lined up along the walls, two sofas facing each other across the rectangular plates of wood, nicely decorated lamps hanging from the ceiling, a bar desk and a counter in the far end corner of the restaurant, and to top it off and give the whole business a reason to exist: customers sitting around each table, occupying everything between two and four seats while enjoying their orders.

Rarity could feel a little growl from her stomach when she saw the plates filled with toasted grass, flambeed carrots, buttered corn and lots of different treats for the pony stomach to enjoy. And suddenly, she had changed her mind about all of this.

"There she is!" Cheerilee called out and waved a fore hoof back to her date. The filly intended to react licked her lips and kept a steady pace behind the fine mare she followed across the wooden floor. Rarity's attention rested on the ponies chewing their food while walking, something that would cost her to almost bump into the flank with its three smileys in front.

But once they had passed most of the tables and ventured into the deepest corner, right next to the bar, a rectangular table with two other females which had already taken their seats appeared. And when Rarity finally ripped away her eyes to look at exactly who she was going to spend quality time with, her reaction landed immediately on the yellow pegasus.

"Fluttershy? Darling, how lovely to..." she was about to say before she interrupted herself to see the plum colored mare resting her foreleg over Fluttershy's shoulders. She was actually quite surprised to see her shy and reserved friend with somepony, in fact so surprised that she tried to make up in her head that this was barely a new friend Rarity hadn't met before, and nothing more.

After time had stopped for a mere second, Rarity continued with her eyes now peered at the mare with its mule berry colored mane and doubtless feeling of confidence. "Oh... hello there, I haven't met you before. Friend of Fluttershy?" she asked with her social tone to not cause any stir.

The fuchsia pony next to Rarity's friend simply cocked an eyebrow with an unamused expression, unnerving the white unicorn into a frown.

"Berry! Oh, it's been such a long time, dear sister!" Cheerilee exclaimed and pushed past Rarity to hug the other mare approximately in her own age. The ponies with resembling colors embraced each other, forcing Berry Punch to let go of her marefriend to extend her forelegs.

The two young fillies widened their eyes, both thinking the exact same word: sister?

They had all already ordered their food and were now sitting down on each wide side of the table, enjoying the soft underlay of the sofas. Rarity and Fluttershy sat closest to the wall with each respective date sitting next to them. There had also been a rather long introduction, something Cheerilee had taken great pleasure in commanding.

"... and she was always the quiet and shy one during all the festive occasions, my little Berry Punch!" the dark purple-red mare finished before giggling with her fore hooves trying to hide the smiling lips.

"Yeah, and you were the freaky-flank one with that weird mane and tail you had..." Berry countered, resting her head with a fore knee to the table in her cocky smirk. Rarity snorted to prevent the laughter, knowing all about the rumors she had heard from Sweetie Belle.

Cheerilee blushed out of embarrassment when she noticed the unicorn's struggle, waving with her fore hoof at her sister. "Ah ha ha... oh, but don't you remember, Berry? Everypony had their mane like that back then... right?" she stated desperately to get an agreement while gritting teeth with her grin.

The opposite mare just smiled wider, knowing she still had strings attached to her sister's weaknesses. "Of course, sis... I was 'there' after all..." she said and immediately received a punch from the purple-red pony, which just made her chuckle in self-satisfaction.

The two dates, Rarity and Fluttershy to be more precise, only had time to introduce themselves as friends before the mares had started talking to each other again, involving the slightly older mare going on automatic while the younger one simply added a simple agreement, denial or joke to flip everything out. In the end, Rarity signaled her friend to lean over the table so they could whisper. The pegasus started once they were close enough, however.

"They... are really talking a lot" she stated before the unicorn nodded. "Indeed. Kind of rude by both of them, don't you thi-" Rarity tried to finish, just the moment before a soft foreleg caught her shoulder.

"And this..." Cheerilee said with a beaming smile and even brighter source of satisfaction while pressing the white head into her side. "... Is Rarity! We met last week and have been seeing each other since then" the earth pony mare stated matter-of-factually.

Berry Punch narrowed her eyes at the smirking filly pressed to the fuchsia coat, scanning what was so special with her from the outside. After a quick snort, she extended her left foreleg to imitate her sister's position, smiling more out of confidence.

"Oh yeah? Well this is Fluttershy, and we have been seeing each other for about the same time like you have... with some differences, of course" she added in the end to trigger what she wanted the most from this.

And the reaction was like ordered. Cheerilee arched an eyebrow and leaned a bit over the table with the filly still in her grasp, causing Berry to do the same. Rarity and Fluttershy frowned in confusion, staring at each other with nervous eyes.

"What do you mean by that... sister?" the fuchsia mare asked, developing a sharper voice. Berry expressed an even cockier grin before answering. "Just that if we are allowed to judge from appearance, I'd believe that somepony is into trophy-marefriends..." she answered and glanced at her own little filly who just stared at her friend.

Rarity didn't know if she should take that as a compliment or insult, but then the foreleg around her neck suddenly loosened. "Are you implying something only because I happened to have a beautiful, young filly by my side? Is it jealousy, Berry?" Cheerilee asked in a more threatening way, bringing some more nervousness from Fluttershy's side.

Berry Punch moved her embracing hoof to flicker one of the pegasus ears, still revealing her teeth in a grin. "Oh, nothing at all. Just that I find it hard to believe that somepony would voluntarily agree to your little game of 'dress-up'. And not many fillies have such dashing looks" she finished and reached to kiss Fluttershy's forehead as a sign that it was no offense against her looks.

Rarity could now confirm that they really were a couple, but was still uncertain about how she should take the earlier statement. Somepony else was however very clear in what to say and react.

With a hoof hitting the table in a silent way, the teacher-mare had changed her glad tone fully. "Is that what you think about me after everything I've done for you?" Cheerilee exclaimed with arched eyebrows. "Oh please, you had nothing to do anyways when you grew bored from the costu-" Berry was about to counter with,but got immediately cut off instead. "He abused you and threatened to hurt Ruby Pinch! How could you even imagine that I would pretend it rained when I saw your bruises and black eyes?" the fuchsia mare almost yelled without minding her level of noise.

Fluttershy felt the ambiance changing into crimson when the pony embracing her also released her forelegs to use them. Berry laid both of her fore hooves on the table to lean over some more, narrowing her eyes in the process. "It was none of your business, dear sister..." she hissed, which brought Cheerilee to lean over the table some more too, almost pressing her snout against her sibling.

Rarity leaned away from the hostile mares, trying to not get involved. But the pegasus felt her heart beat faster, her stomach turning, the nerves tensing and her entire mind overflowing with bad emotions.

After some reluctance, Fluttershy spoke up. "Uhm... girls...c-could you..." she tried to say in order to stop the arguing mares who were about to bring this too far. Sadly, she was ignored due to her puny voice.

"None of my business? She's my niece and you're my sister! Of course it's my business who's hurting you both!".

"Uh... please... can y-you s-stop? You... are not... solving...".

"He never hurt her! And I could make him stop whenever I wanted to!"

"Please... p-please... stop... I... j-just... please...".

"Oh really? So you mean you approved him to rape and abuse you?"

"No... stop, please just s-stop. Can't you... just...

"You know what? Maybe I di-"

"...SHUT THE BUCK UP!"

Both of the mares jumped in fright, just like Rarity but without the loud gasp. All the other customers in the restaurant turned their heads to the gasping filly with her eyebrows arched enough to overexert them and teeth gritting so hard it hurt. Her eyes were fueled with rage, giving the look of being able to kill ponies on sight. Her usually so tender and kind fore hooves had left markings on the table after the brutal grinding to it.

Silence struck past the locale, giving Fluttershy time enough to realize what she just did. All of her angry expressions faded away, leaving an embarrassed pegasus with her habit of trying to hide behind her pink mane. But actions didn't spoke well for what she really felt. All this growth of hostility and disharmony had filled her with more then just anger. Fluttershy couldn't hold it back anymore, she was terrified and scared... thus forcing her eyes to let go of those innocent tears.

As everypony in the restaurant either turned or walked away, Rarity felt her heart taking an excruciating scar. She loathed the idea of seeing her most kind and fragile friend being broken down to tears, and it was at that moment she actually sacrificed her ladylike manners and crawled under the table to sit beside the sobbing Fluttershy.

Cheerilee and Berry calmed down too when they saw the two fillies hugging each other. Both of them felt ridiculous and awful that their personal problems had brought sorrow to somepony without intending to, which lowered the purple mare's confidence when she saw that a friend was better at comforting then she as a lover was...

None of the four female equines around the table had experienced such an awkward silence and aura between them all. It was like a balloon of strong emotions had expanded to fill the entire room while the two mares played with it, only to suddenly explode due to a sharp nail hitting it. The emotions were buried, but not gone, forcing the siblings to simply stay quiet and eat their food.

Fluttershy had returned her food and apologized for it. The scene they all had caused killed her appetite long before it was over, so now she had no other choice but to watch shyly as Rarity, Berry and Cheerilee tried to enjoy theirs. But sadly enough, the food had lost all its taste for them too. The ambiance was too awkward, somepony had to break it and put a stop to this.

"I... must ask..." Rarity said after swallowing a piece of boiled carrots from her plate. Both of the earth pony mares turned to her with half-frowns and chewing mouths. "I don't mean to awaken your angers again, but first you seemed to be so friendly and loving to each other. Then you suddenly start to... forgive my choice of word, but... competing. Am I right?" the white fashionista ended and took another bite from her treat.

She couldn't have made a more correct observation. The mares swallowed their food and kept looking at her with nervous eyes. Cheerilee leaned back on sofa and gently clopped her fore hooves, avoiding eye contact with anypony.

"Well... I guess it's..." she said and instantly locked her sight on Berry who finished the sentence without hesitation. "True. I take back what I said about you earlier, Rarity. You're too smart for being a fake marefriend" she said and cocked a smile with a stronger frown. The unicorn succeeded to smirk and turned her attention to Fluttershy. Joy struck her heart when she saw that the yellow filly also had cracked a weak smile below her flushed eyes.

Berry ate up her remaining food of daisies and buttercups in a huge crunch, stuffing her mouth full for a few seconds before swallowing. Satisfied after a sigh, she pushed her plate away and leaned over the table again, but this time resting her head on the supporting fore hooves.

"Cheri and I..." she began and hesitated by looking at her big sister. All sorts of reluctance was washed away as the teacher-mare nodded her head while smiling. "...had arranged a contest a long time ago... but it all messed up when I got married" the purple pony said and sighed even deeper then before.

Rarity felt her curiosity getting a strong poke, bringing her interest to Berry into a new level. Fluttershy listened too, even if she was still hiding behind her mane.

"We were both rather competitive in our youth and there was nothing we wouldn't challenge each other to. One day, Cheri and I had come up with an idea. When both of us would have found a marefriend, we would go out on a double date... and... well, show off our girls and judging who had the best catch" Berry Punch explained in one single row.

The unicorn filly lifted an eyebrow in response. "So you mean... this is all just a competition? There is nothing you actually feel for any of us?" she asked with an uncomfortable feeling getting inside her mind.

Both of the siblings giggled, allowing Cheerilee to continue where her sister had dropped off. "Now that's the reason why everything got messed up. Berry realized she was bisexual after falling in love with a stallion. In fact, she was so infatuated with him that she had forgotten this little deal we had made" she said and glanced at her baby sister who still smiled.

"And I understood her, actually. Love was way too strong to let such foalishness get in the way of it. So this silly competition which would have been our last one ended up in elongation. I... well, I had never been in a serious relationship before you, Rarity..." the fuchsia mare said with a blush beneath her eyes locked at the mentioned unicorn.

"So I simply grew so excited when it finally happened. And like if destiny had foretold it, my dear sister had found a filly too. I couldn't believe how much of a coincidence this was... and simply sent a word to her that we should... try this silly thing after all" Cheerilee ended.

Both of the fillies had jaws hanging, especially Rarity. "Wait... how were you supposed to judge who would win this...?" she asked nervously in her yellow friend's place.

The siblings bit their lower lips and blushed in unison. Berry scratched her neck and giggled weakly while Cheerilee cleared her throat. By only doing that, they had brought out the worst expectations from their dates.

"Ehe... as I said. It was a long time ago and we weren't really that mature at that age. But... the point was that after the date, we would all..." the dark purple-red mare paused and glanced up on the ceiling, attracting both of the younger ponies to lean closer so they would hear correctly.

Her embarrassment had grown out of control, she was locked. But that wouldn't prevent the fact of revealing the truth. So Berry Punch succeeded to deal the finishing sentence.

"Switching partners for the moment and having sex with them".

Rarity regretted having food in her mouth while hearing that. She could now feel the horror of choking with her throat full of carrots while Fluttershy squealed in fright. "Yeah... we expected that reaction" Berry added and chuckled.

After a few hard pounds to her own chest, Rarity could finally breathe again when her murderous food finally had passed by its failed attempt to kill her. She panted, but ignored its effect in preventing her to speak. "Wh... what?" she exclaimed and continued to catch air.

"Yeah, we know. But a deal is a deal and we are willing to try keep it that way" Berry Punch said and leaned back to extend a foreleg towards the flushing pegasus. "Nooooo... t-that's naughty..." Fluttershy whimpered silently behind her fore hooves, imagining all that could happen while her cheeks grew hotter. In a matter of a second, the purple mare had caught her filly and embraced her with both forelegs around the soft pegasus neck.

"What do you say, Flutterbaby? Doesn't it sound fun... you, me, my sister and your friend Rarity?" she whispered into the flickering ear. But the only response she received from the living symbol of cuteness and shyness was incoherent whimpers resembling the noise from a mouse.

Berry grinned. "I take that as a yes. What about you, Rarity?" she then asked while turning her still grinning smile to the unicorn. But there was nothing but silence from that area, at least for a couple of seconds. The mentioned pony had widened eyes when she understood this was fully serious and about to happen. One little detail bugged her mind, however...

"But... but..." she stuttered and rubbed her fore hooves together before the shy frown contaminated her eyebrows and forehead. "... You're sisters. Don't you think it's wrong when..." the unicorn failed to finish her words. But Cheerilee was quick by wrapping her foreleg around the white neck. "Oh, please, sweetie. How do you think we found out about our sexual orientations?" the teacher-mare asked with a hinting wink from her eye.

Rarity stopped breathing for a moment there when realization struck her. She couldn't even imagine how wrong that was, the image of two siblings made of the same flesh and blood having sex with each other. Two fillies in their own family loosing their virginity to each other, enjoying their bodies in a lustful mist of pleasure and sex. It was so wrong, criminal, unnatural, forbidden, unmoral, and... and...

"Uh... Rarity... is everything alright?" Cheerilee asked with concern knocking away her attempts to be seductive.

Meanwhile, the unicorn hadn't realized her strong blush, her widened eyes, wide-open mouth or even the trace of drool escaping down her chin. Her eyes had frozen from the pure excitement she felt while looking at the fine mares, imagining what they possibly may have done with each other during their youth. She didn't care if it was wrong, the warmth had already caused a violent effect between her thighs anyways...

The other customers never learned what the ordeal of loud words were about, all they could see was the four females paying for their dinner and then leave the restaurant (Rarity 'forgot' her scarf). And outside in the cold snow, there were few ponies who knew where they planned on arriving to. But during the walk involving some smalltalk between the elder mares, a question soon developed into a decided destination: Rarity's boutique.

After the reluctant agreement due to her nervousness and failing sense of conscience, Rarity pushed open the door to her humble shop and home. Sweetie Belle had promised she would be home around six o clock. In other words, there would be at least four hours for these ladies to spend on things forbidden for little foals.

"Neat place..." Berry said with a fairly amused tone without actually caring for a response as she looked around in the cozy boutique. Opalescence was snoring in her basket as usual without any concern for what just walked in through the door, even if she happened to attract Fluttershy's attention and concern for an amount of seconds.

Rarity gulped when the invisible sweat of reluctance broke from her neck. "Well, here we are. So..." she paused and turned around to her listening crowd. "... what did you have in mind?" the unicorn then finished, hardly aware that she just asked a rather stupid question.

The mares giggled together in an almost frightening way, turning on their bedroom eyes while continuing to unnerve the unicorn through their little sounds. "Well, for starters you might show us your bedroom, silly. Or did you plan on doing it here?" Berry answered and tilted her head sideways like she really wondered. Cheerilee nodded since she actually never had been on the upper level, which made her of course excited to learn more about her marefriend.

"Uh... no, of course not. That would be... unladylike" Rarity said while looking at her shy friend's eyes, they were actually rather calm even if the yellow cheeks spoke of another truth hidden beneath the expressionless face. Thus, the unicorn smirked and turned her hooves to the stairs.

A quick trot up the stairs, down the short hallway, and then there wasn't much left. The second and last door they all had to pass through opened, stayed like that for another set of seconds, then closed again. Rarity felt her foreleg stopping when she was about to walk away, and after a long glance at the lock on the door she decided to keep it untouched. When the fashionista had made her daring decision, Berry sat down on the comfy bed and crossed her hindlegs.

Rarity wasn't the only reluctant in this, Fluttershy couldn't really move her legs either. They just stood there in front of the door, slightly trembling when they saw the other grown mare sitting down on the bed next to her sister with equally crossed hindlegs.

The young girls didn't know what to do, it was all just so... weird. Was this supposed to be a deja vu from the cottage when they united their bonds of friendship again with Pinkie, Twilight and A-J?

"Gi~irls? Come no~ow!" Cheerilee called with the same tone she always used when playtime was over and it was time for class. Fortunately for her, it had about the same effect on these more grown fillies. Both of the nervous girls felt a little breeze of will to obey and go up, thus leading the nervous couple to stand in front of the two mares. "Look at them, Berry. All nervous like it's their first time..." Cheerilee said and giggled to her sister. "Yeah, looks like they need a little warm up" the addressed mare said... while licking her lips and turning her head to the sibling.

Rarity and Fluttershy widened their eyes in shock when the fine mares suddenly grasped each others cheeks and emptied the distance between their muzzles. But the gasp didn't come until their lips actually connected, leaving the pegasus with a hanging jaw and the unicorn with a twitching eye.

"Mmmhhh..." the mares moaned in unison when their tongues slipped past their lips to meet each other. It really sounded like they enjoyed it, relishing in their tastes to absorb the fragrance of a family member. The sisters embraced each other around the shoulders, giving them the ability to stroke the soft fur on their backs, pressing the opposite body harder to themselves and tilting their heads to connect the lips better.

Fluttershy whimpered, her senses had a violent argument in what to do when seeing this. Run, scream, suffer... but the emotion which slowly gained the upper hoof was her excitement.

Meanwhile in the background of the passionate moans and squishing noises, Rarity lost control of her twitching eye which enticed her lips and teeth to join in trembling and gritting. Her pale coat below the eyes were already boiling hot from the sensation of seeing this forbidden act. Sisters making out, enjoying bodies tied by blood with themselves, devouring their moral and swallowing it with their mixed saliva down their throats.

Suddenly, it got worse. Berry let out a muffled giggle before letting a foreleg search its way down the fuchsia body, letting go of the gentle grip and moving down to a so more precious area. Cheerilee jumped in excitement with a loud moan reaching the crowd's ears. But as quick as the hoof ended up on the sensitive area, the teacher-mare elevated her groans into desperate yells for more like a hungry beast starved for sex and satisfaction.

Berry had full control with her hoof, letting it move up and down along the thick nether lips. Circular motions, fast and slow ones, extremely teasing rubs on the pearl, everything that would drive most mares insane. But in fact, the ponies who suffered this the most were the fillies watching it happen. Seeing the purple hoof squeezed between Cheerilee's narrow thighs had demonstrated a perfect example in how to make young, fertile colts hard and fillies soaking wet.

And to show that the foreplay was over, the mares finally disconnected their lips with a thick string of spittle hanging between their tongues while staring at the heated fillies. Both radiated with need for satisfaction, two succubus-ponies alluring the younger kind to come join the fun with a very simple movement.

The siblings slowly uncrossed and spread their hindlegs to reveal the flowers which needed their tending, both with clearly visible soaks even though Cheerilee's was the only stimulated one. In other words, they were seriously turned on after making out with each other, but they wanted more. They wanted beautiful, young fillies to devour their experienced bodies and force out a reached peak for them to enjoy. A need none of them wanted to tolerated anymore, thus demanding with strong eyes to get a better experience.

Rarity was first, she couldn't control her need, especially when they were this... unusual and 'wrong'. But before she even had reached halfway to the bed, Fluttershy started to move her body too. Her whimpering were only challenged in adorableness by her shaking wings struggling to not erect.

The fillies were just a few steps away from each respective set of hindlegs, but as soon as they got too close, Berry called out in a most silent voice. "Ra~arity..." she almost sang out and patted her lap to get attention. The girls halted and realized what was said earlier. A fourway in which they changed partners. And even if they wanted to dedicate themselves to their lovers, the lustful emotions building up inside their bodies were hostile to any thought except the sweetness of mating.

Without any further ado, the fillies quickly crossed pass each other to get to their correct spots in front of the mares. As soon as Rarity sat down and leaned her back forward to get close enough for a sniff from the unrecognizable flower, she saw Fluttershy doing exact the same, only blushing so much harder.

There was no time for more inspection, the mares were getting restless now when the cute little ponies had placed their snouts so teasingly close to the love spot. Thus, Cheerilee and Berry Punch wrapped their forelegs around the fillies heads and pressed.

After a silent gasp from them both when suddenly getting a warm slit pressed into their snouts, Rarity and Fluttershy instantly opened their mouths to finally start excavating for love juice...

Cheerilee let out a smiling sigh when the pegasus' sloppy organ lapped across her labia, giving her a moment of balance problem. Berry quickly grabbed her sister around the neck and turned her head to connect in a new sensation of heavy kissing. The purple mare was equally effected by the excellent treatment to her nether, but she had enough self-control to at least not loose her balance.

Rarity began to moan herself when she glanced up to see the two muzzles devouring each other again. It was already growing too hot for her to stand it now, so without anypony else noticing, a white foreleg slipped down between her spread hindlegs to start a stimulation of its own. This was the most lovely thing she had been part of, causing painful whimpers to leave the little marshmallow colored lips. Her tongue, however, worked harder then before.

She made sure that every lick was worth its try, her pink organ kept flickering the equally colored flesh, carefully sampling the taste as she playfully slipped apart the fat lips meeting her own. The folds finally submitted, giving Rarity quite a surprise with the unexpectedly large hole before her eyes. She didn't know if it was the work of stallions or toys, but no matter what, it just made her hungry to plunge inside it. Berry jerked her body when the flexible tongue intruded her love cave, messing around with her inner flesh and dragging itself along the soaking juices to let its owner drink it.

Rarity greedily consumed the flavored nectar dripping inside her mouth, something Fluttershy was less good at doing. Cheerilee didn't really had a past of many mares and fillies in her life, but the few that had been down at her private parts had all excelled in tongue-work. This little pegasus was sadly not one of them. She also noticed that Berry was enjoying her receiving so much that she began to grind her hips against the white muzzle, moaning in rhythm due to the ecstasy filling her mind.

In an instant, the forbidden kiss was broken so the fuchsia earth pony mare could turn her head down. "Sweetie! You don't need to be so gentle. I... I can't... feel..." she stuttered when she was about to say something actually rather mean to the poor pegasus doing her best. Fluttershy frowned without any apology in reach, but it wasn't necessary. Berry already knew what the problem was.

"Fluttershy..." Berry said gently to make the little filly pause and glance in the corner of her eyes at where the voice came from. "You know... my... ahh..." she moan due to Rarity's inability to pause too. "... my... t-tounge... aahhh! Has also been there! See... if you...ugh... can find my... f-flavor...?" she said which made Cheerilee a little confused.

But when the yellow pegasus' eyes glimmered for a mere moment, the elder sister could now feel her eyelids rolling up from the shot of ecstasy hitting her brain like a snowball. She yelled out in what first could have been interpreted as pain, but when the intense groaning had found its fuel, Berry grinned and connected their lips again.

Cheerilee couldn't understand what the filly was doing to her preciousness. It was like something tried to suck her love cave dry from all its delicious juice, emptying her before violently probing past her labia to stuff her full with a agile rod. Her own tongue had hardly any focus left to give Berry, it nearly immediately lost the battle and let itself get abused by the younger sister. Her eyes rolled back from the euphoria shaking her mind with the wonderful waves of pleasure, her moans became rapid grunts, and best of all, she was already feeling numbness where the aggressive pony worked.

The mares used their remaining energy to just hold onto each other and keep exchanging saliva while the fillies did their job to give them a climax to remember. And now it wasn't mych left, only a corner or so.

Rarity had gorged herself with the sticky juices dripping from the experienced slit, but now when she had gotten what she wanted, it was time to return the favor by a redouble of efforts. Her tongue and lips attacked the soft pearl located above the fleshy opening, sucking and massaging it while her vacant hoof aided to continue caressing the opening to the fine mare. However, Rarity's own satisfaction was almost reached too inside her convulsing sweet spot. Her eyelids went wide-open again as she threw one last glance on the almost satisfied mare enjoying her sister.

The heat in their bodies imploded to create a supernova of absorbed senses. Everything in the mature mares minds stopped for a heartbeat and dried out from the internal drought stealing everything from them. Cheerilee and Beery Punch opened their eyes to see each other as they could live through the flood of release rushing down their bodies.

Rarity rejoiced in the generous amount of mare-love soaking her clean face, filling her mouth and allowing her to let some of the rich substance pour down her throat. It was a little less then she had hoped for, but that was her last concern when the warmth between her thighs suddenly exploded too. The unicorn hollered with each moan as the waves of orgasm shot from her stimulated area to soak the floor.

The two mares felt their need rushing away as they kept staring at each others eyes. It was lovely and quite surprising for both of them to see each other come in such a tidal wave, but with fillies of such high quality between their hindlegs, there was little wonder.

"I'm sorry..." Berry Punch said in an exhale while panting. Cheerilee frowned with a smile, trying to take in her sister's humbleness. She shook her head and rested her fore hooves on the purple shoulders. "No, sister. You didn't loose. Let's call it a tie..." the teacher-mare said before her addressed sibling shook her head too, forcing Cheerilee to cock an eyebrow.

A weak so-called giggle escaped her mouth. "I don't mean... that... I'm sorry... that I forgot to... tell you... one thing about F... Fluttershy" she kept talking in her soon fading panting.

Cheerilee narrowed her eyes with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you..." she said before the bestial pegasus threw herself over the exhausted earth pony. The fuchsia mare yelped in fright at first, but it was going to get worse. "Yeah... that part..." Berry added before chuckling. "Hey, Rarity. Come up here..." she also said and extended a fore hoof down to the unicorn trying to enjoy the afterglow.

Cheerilee' right hindleg was held up in the air by Fluttershy. She had position herself to let her unsatisfied marehood meet the already wet one. While hugging the extended hindleg, she began to rock her pelvis back and forth to let the her labia and pearl get their turn. The pegasus closed its eyes and grit her teeth before accelerating the rough humps.

The teacher-mare was shocked at first, but once the grinding picked up the pace, her smile returned again... for a moment. It was not too soon she discovered exactly how fast the pegasus filly planned on going. After hardly a few seconds, the filly was working almost like she tried to imitate a jackhammer, pounding the sore thigh harder and harder. Then when it actually grew uncomfortable for Cheerilee, there was no escape. Fluttershy wouldn't stop for anything.

Meanwhile, Rarity had been received the most awkward request she could imagine. "What? My... my hoof...?" she asked in disbelief to what she just heard. But Beery nodded her head with a self-confident smile. "Yeah... don't worry, I'm sure it will fit. And I don't want to forget how it feels to have an over-sized rod inside me..." the purple mare insisted and laid down on the bed with her hindlegs widely spread to invite the unicorn.

Rarity gulped and looked at her hoof before switching to the awaiting slit. But when her eyes landed on Cheerilee, her concern shifted. "Will... she be okay?" the filly asked. "Oh, yeah... I'm sure she can take it. And my little filly will soon grow tired. Now don't keep me waiting, sweetie..." the purple mare said and wiggled her pelvis to signal she was still expecting something.

Deciding to trust Berry's word, the fashionista ignored the exhausted grunts and moans coming from her lover and laid herself in front of the spread purple legs. Her hoof pushed aside a labium, once again experiencing the surprisingly extensible opening. Her hoof pressed past the slightly resisting lips giving her a little match. "Harder! Harder! Stuff me full!" Berry exclaimed while grinding her fore hooves to the soft blanket.

And when the white unicorn understood she was doing nothing wrong so far, all her physical might was used to pass by the tight opening.

The love hole expanded with a squishy sound. And with the sudden lack of resistance, Rarity lost her balance and accidentally fell forward, pressing inside more then just her hoof...

Cheerilee heard her sister's scream of pain, but with absolutely no power to do anything, she could just lie there and let the violating filly keep ravaging her flower growing red from the overwhelming abuse causing her to moan without break. She glanced up on the possessed Fluttershy, hardly believing her eyes as the thin, yellow hips kept thrusting with the same speed.

Fluttershy panted like crazy, her body needed more oxygen in order to keep rubbing so intensively. The soak pouring from both of them drove her even warmer, the sweet ecstasy overflowed her mind, the lust just kept coming at her... and she wanted more!

Meanwhile, Rarity had widened her eyes when she saw just how much of her limb had found its way inside Berry. "Oh, sweet Celestia!" she exclaimed. "My knee!".

Berry Punch's mouth was wide-open just like her eyes, the sensation of being stuffed to the brim with a hard spear inside her body had taken its toll by sending a huge signal of pain to her senses. All her organs which was in the way for the huge member she always used to receive for several years were pushed aside, forcing up the once trained cave again. But the filly was in a desperate shock. For her, it was obvious that she had grievously wounded Berry's inside. However, when she in panic tried to pull out her foreleg, the purple earth pony clenched her inner walls to keep it in place.

"Again..." she said without any energy left to do anything else. "W... wha... what?" the filly replied before the angry shout countered her. "AGAIN!" Berry roared which frighten the uncertain unicorn. But as soon as the words echoed out, the mare could feel the foreleg slipping out just a little before ramming all the way up her inside. "Oh, buck yes! Harder, all the way up my guts!" the crazed mare called out again to increase the pleasure.

Once again, Rarity plunged inside her leg. And while doing so, she could with astonishment see the little bump sticking out right beneath Berry's tummy button. She couldn't, wouldn't and didn't want to believe what she witnessed right now. The bump vanished when she pulled out, and appeared again once the hard pound hit the mare's deepest part again with a screaming groan in the background.

It was disgusting, so utterly grouse and mortifying to see a pony's guts being pushed aside so much that it could be seen from the outside. But what disturbed her the most was how much it turned her on again.

To make things short, Rarity had already placed her once again vacant hoof down back where it belonged. Berry yelled in pain for each time the penetration went too deep, but none the less, she wanted it.

She wanted to remember the pain, the throbbing, hard, merciless pain making it feel like she's being disemboweled with pleasure as the only source of painkiller. Her body was being used like a sex doll, abused and broken to pieces just for pleasure. Nothing but a toy for others entertainment and lust. Her mind was filled with the same scene again, and that was all needed...

Fluttershy was squealing now for each hump. It hurt her own body the longer she kept going while Cheerilee grit her teeth in order to hold back the screams of ache pulsating from her thick lips and pearl. The second orgasm had already struck her, and she had no experience of multiple releases before, thus tiring her out too much in order to get a new one.

But finally, when the yellow filly felt her own pleasure reaching its climax, a new temporary source of energy made its way to give her power enough to finish. Her embrace around the dark purple-red hindleg intensified as her squeal elevated into a strong moan of ecstasy and warmth.

And while Rarity began to grow tired in her foreleg, Berry's muscles tensed up when the arouse strangled her comfortably from all might to breathe. She had that horrible image in her mind again. The humiliation, the sorrow, the pain. And all those mixed together to tingle her last push of pleasure.

Berry and Fluttershy arched their backs and screamed in unison from the drowning satisfaction taking them by storm. Cheerilee felt her pelvis getting coated in sticky filly juices dripping inside her own snatch.

Rarity was the quicker one, because as soon as she felt her hoof getting covered in soak, she pulled out her entire foreleg to get rewarded with the best there was: copious amount of musky cum. Her wide-open mouth was quickly in place to get the full payload inside her insatiable mouth. And this time it came in several squirts, giving Rarity more to blend with her tongue before swallowing the delicious treat in several gulps.

Fluttershy collapsed on top of Cheerilee, passing out due to the extreme overuse of energy. Cheerilee herself remained lying on the bed with her exhaustion strangling all source of air. She looked at her sister with half-closed eyes. "You... yo... you win..." she said and closed her eyes.

"No. You win..." Berry responded when she leaned up on her weak forelegs to see Rarity was still cleaning the purple marehood in order to satisfy her thirst for mare cum...

A slight tickle went inside the white snout, causing quite a stir for one of the nostrils. With a sneeze outside the ladylike manners, Rarity opened her eyes only to realize she had fallen asleep between Berry Punch's hindlegs. She rubbed her eyes with a fore hoof and forced herself to sit up, still rubbing. It all went blurry for a moment, but as soon as the vision was clear, the white unicorn could finally discover that Berry was already sitting up wide awake... with a serious grimace on her face.

Rarity felt heavily insecure for a moment there, driving her to ask what was the problem. "What... is it, Berry Punch...?" she asked.

The mare sighed with her furrowed eyebrows, still looking away like she was heavily disappointed. But before Rarity even had time enough to ask if it was her fault, she noticed that Cheerilee and Fluttershy were also sitting up wide awake with more desperate and frightened expressions on their faces. And they were looking at the same direction like Berry.

The white unicorn, known for her uttermost attention to fashion, hygiene and ladylike manners in all its purest form... turned to look at the same thing they all were looking at. Rarity's heart stopped when she saw the open door she had refused to lock earlier.

"R-Rarity...? M-miss Cheerilee...?" Sweetie Belle stated with a trembling voice while her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stood behind and stared in unison with widened eyes at the busted couples.

Berry sighed while crossing her forelegs behind her head and laid down again. "Woopsie...".

END

**Author's Note:**

…... I REGRET NOTHING!

Nah, but seriously. This chapter got packed with fetishes I hadn't used and/or combined before, so I was simply curious how it would turn out. What was it here... incest, four-way, forced sex, fisting, gutfuck, and... cum drink...?

So know you all know what to complain about even though THERE'S A EFFING DISCLAIMER IN THE BEGINNING!

By the way, do you guys think I should include mammary in the pony anatomy here? I've actually been considering it for a while. Perhaps Fluttershy sucking on Berry Punch's teats? Hmm... I dunno. You tell me...

Anyhow: Cheerilee! Yeah, but I didn't have any room for her wonderful fetish this time, sorry :/

I promise I will repay you all for the lack of schoolfilly dresses, it WILL be back!

And on the last note: the one-chapter stories of RP will continue, giving me some room before going for the next story arc. I think I got it now, just need some finishing details...

Brohoof on ya all!


	14. Young hearts and hooves

**WARNING:** this chapter contains UNDERAGE PORN among its sexual explicit. Do NOT read if you don't like it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Young hearts and hooves

Shout. That was the only thing Sweetie Belle did. She shout at her sister. She shout at her teacher. She even shout at Fluttershy and the pony she'd never seen before. Her eyes swelled with tears, the truth lying before her was not kind enough for her heart to tolerate what she saw with those innocent eyes. No matter how much Rarity tried to explain, she wasn't even allowed to come close to her baby sister. The friends were of no comfort either, nor less able to even speak at the moment. The only thing all the other ponies heard was the usually so beautiful voice of Sweetie Belle yelling at her sister for the crime she had committed according to every child's law...

_One week later... outside the cutie mark crusaders clubhouse._

The cold had decreased a little, making it easy for anypony who wanted to go outside without any clothes. One particular pony had taken this moment to sit out in the snowy landscape on the outer border of a known farm.

Apple Bloom sure had some understanding for her friend's eruption of anger two days ago, but it was not easy understanding why Sweetie Belle had to lock herself inside the clubhouse located up in the Sweet Apple Acre tree during those days. Well, seeing your sister with your teacher doing... adult pony-stuff with two other ponies couldn't be that easy to accept, but soon three days all alone in the tree house?

The little pale, light grayish olive foal sighed with her sad frown, finding no rest in her heart knowing that an important friend was in such a deep puddle of misery. She remembered it clearly, all the loud yelling, the embarrassed grown mares trying to hide what was going on, how awkward and uncomfortably serious it all was... and when Sweetie Belle finally snapped the moment her sister Rarity tried to walk up to her. There had to be some very strong emotions for that poor foal to actually reject her sister with a mean shove from her hoof and then run away.

She had nothing to say, all that happened after the intense drama was Cheerilee who kindly scuffed away her and Scootaloo out of the room. She tried to explain that what they did was something beautiful and blah, blah, blah, she had heard it all before.

She had already learned that story from Applejack when she tried to explain why Big Macintosh was inside the barn with three other mares. She was no dumb little filly, she knew what he did with them: adult pony-stuff, that was the word for it. And she knew it was 'dirty' and sometimes even 'filthy', 'naughty' and... 'kinky', whatever that meant.

In short terms, it's NOT okay to do. Especially with a teacher! Was Rarity even thinking? Of course she can't do 'dirty' stuff with her sister's teacher!

"Hey, Apple Bloom" a recognizable voice said from behind. The mentioned filly turned her head and realized in an instant that an orange pegasus foal had gotten close during her moment of thoughts. "Hey, Scootaloo..." she answered in a tone resembling with reluctance and disappointment.

The filly with a fuchsia mane walked the last steps and sat down next to her friend, and before even a second had passed, both of the CMC-members locked their eyes on the perfectly renovated members-only house. "She's still...?" the dark orange pegasus asked, but didn't have time to finish the question. "Yup. Still inside an' won't come out fo' ennythin'. ..." she answered before a new sigh.

"But... we can't just leave her up there! If it weren't for us who brought her food every day, she would have starved to death!" Scootaloo exclaimed in a try to make her friend understand that it was time to do something. "Ah 'now, buh she don't talk to anypony. Cheerilee An' t'other gurls already tried. She hardly answers" Apple Bloom explained, still convinced there were only dead ends in solving this problem.

The pegasus furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. She didn't want this to continue... at all. With dedication, she stood up on all four and stared at her still sitting friend. Apple Bloom just returned the look by frowning. "But we gotta do something! Isn't there anything we can do to just make her..." Scootaloo paused and closed her eyes with gritting teeth. "... just... stop sitting up there all miserable and stuff!" she then finished after a hard stomp to the snowy grass.

Even though her friend seemed to explode any moment, the apple pony shrugged. "Ah dunno..." she said and looked down on the white ground. The winged filly relaxed her body again and sat down in defeat, sharing her friends saddened frown. "I can't believe this is happening, especially when it's so close to hearts and hooves day..." she almost mumbled and was about to let the sorrow consume her.

At that moment, Apple Bloom flashed her eyes wide-open. All the sad feelings vanished, replaced with an exalting encouragement thanks to the obvious idea lurking around the corner of her mind. "Wait... THASS IT!" she called out which frightened the unsuspecting pegasus filly. "What...?" she asked before the earth pony jumped up to lay her fore hooves on the orange shoulders.

"Hearts an' hooves day is t'morrow! We kin give her sumpin special, an' thet will he'p her unnerstan' we is still thar fo' her!" the exalted apple-pony stated with full conviction it would be a great idea.

Scootaloo felt each shake from her friend vibrating through the body, but none the less she thought the same. "That's an awesome idea, Apple Bloom!" she responded with an exalted beam before the reluctant eyebrow cocked itself. "But what would that be...?" she asked. And at the same second, the excited filly paused in her overdose of rejoice.

"Er... Well, we c'd ... we... uh..." and then she realized the fact that her mind was blanker then her flank. "Ah dunno. Whut KIN we give thet will he'p her fo'git th' past?" she asked with a clueless face and dropped down on all four again. Sadly, Scootaloo's expression was resembling. But she actually gave the idea some thought, figuring out what would be the best. "Well, it gotta be something really good. Something..." she said and turned away.

"Something..." she tried again, attracting Apple Bloom to lean forward and listen while the little pegasus scratched her chin with a fore hoof. "Something..." yet again with equally low success and a harder rub to her chin. "Sumpin...?" the pale olive earth pony repeated and tilted her head like it would help clearing the fog in Scoot's mind.

Then, like a light bulb flashed bright above her mane, the orange filly beamed a smile and turned around to one of her best friends. "I got it!" she exclaimed and struck a victory pose by raising a foreleg up in the air. "Whut? Whut? Tell me!" Apple Bloom asked while jumping on the spot, smiling with anticipation.

Scootaloo giggled. "It's foal proof!" she insisted with little argue from her friend. "How do ya know?" escaped, however. "Because I was told by the most awesome pegasus ever to come from Cloudsdale that it's the best thing ever to give somepony!" the confident filly said while unfolding her wings in excitement of the image in her head.

Apple Bloom dropped her happy expression and tilted her head again. "Fluttershy..?" she asked seriously with a strong question mark. The orange pegasus furrowed her eyebrows and stared with a most annoyed look. "I can't believe I once called you a dictionary..." she said and facehoofed...

The two friends had walked away after Scootaloo's idea that they should find a secure location to tell about the idea. After just a short second of thinking, the apple-filly had come up with the idea that the barn should be an okay place.

Thus, the little red barn door was opened by Apple Bloom's even smaller hoof, letting both of the foals in without anypony noticing. Scootaloo liked it, there were piles of hay everywhere, both small and huge. This would be perfect! "Okay..." she said and glanced over her should to see that Apple Bloom closed the door properly so nopony could peep on them. "... you sure we'll be alone here?" she asked in hope the answer would be positive.

And positive it was. "Yup! Big Macintosh is out plowin' some of th' distant fields an' Applejack is out sellin' apples on th' marketin' square so she kin save up fo' Twilight's present!" she answered and walked closer to her friend before excluding the last pony. "... an' Granny Smith is sleepin' as usual" Apple Bloom finished while standing right behind Scoot.

"Good! Because if what Rainbow Dash said is true, which it is, we need to be absolutely alone!" the decided filly said and walked over to a pile of hay. Her last thoughts before speaking again concerned the fact that this place was more then perfect: it was a little dark thanks to the small number of windows, the silence was deafening, the surrounding of wooden walls gave a comforting feeling, and the ambiance of awkwardness and solitude gave the finishing touches.

She turned around in front of the largest pile of hay and noticed that her friend was just a few hooves away. "Okay... but first we gotta clear some things up" she said and sat down, instantly mimicked by Apple Bloom who rested her little behind on the planks. Scootaloo seemed reluctant at first by nibbling her lower lip, but the courage finally came. "Clear up whut?" the earth pony filly asked, still smiling like dumbfound.

"Uh, well... do you know what..." she halted and scanned the floor between them in her search for the right word. Apple Bloom leaned forward with narrowed eyes under the furrowed eyebrows, bringing the correct words to Scoot's mouth.

"... kissing is?" she finally asked and tried to stay cool, even though her eyes still looked at every possible direction.

Apple Bloom felt a slight bit of confusion hitting her mind, forcing one of the eyebrows to raise violently while the corners of her lips shot down. "Er... yeah...?" the apple-filly asked reluctantly. "Applejack an' Twilight does thet ev'ry time they see etch other hyar on th' farm. Wha ya ask?" the confused filly added to her question.

"Well... Rainbow told me it's really awesome. And that it makes her really glad, REALLY glad. So perhaps if we..." the pegasus tried to finish before Apple Bloom cut off by shaking her head.

"Ah dunno, Scoot. I've heard yo' only kiss somepony who's special t'yo'. Besides, it's pow'ful weird!" she exclaimed and stuck out her tongue in disgust while glancing at the corner of her eyes. "Whut in tarnation's th' deal wif pressin' yer snouts togither ennyways? An' thet weird thin' yo' does wif th' lips is jest... weird!" the pale olive filly said and shrugged with an annoyed frown.

Scootaloo couldn't agree more. What WAS the big idea about kissing? You just press your lips together with somepony else, what's so awesome about that? However, she had an idea...

"You... wanna try? Then if it IS good, we can do it with Sweetie Belle too. Shouldn't that make her happy if it really worked?" the dark orange filly said while scratching a fore hoof on the floor, still looking down at it too. Her eyes glanced at the reconsidering pony in front. She looked very hesitant. "Well... yer both special ponies t'me, Scoot. An'... ah guess ah's special t'both of yo' too..." she said with a little fear of being rejected. "Of course you are!" The pegasus answered with a serious face to erase any thoughts of the opposite.

Apple Bloom's lips trembled. "Then ah guess it's... okay..." she said and blushed like something embarrassing had happened, even though she didn't quite knew what it was that heated her cheeks.

"O-okay" Scootaloo answered with equally nervous lips and looked back on the pile of hay behind her back. She gulped and crept backwards to rest on the comfortable and tasty bunch of support. "Whatcha d-doin'?" the pale olive foal asked in a small case of stutter, already starting to regret this decision.

Scoot made sure she wouldn't sink too deep into the hay, and now she was fully relaxed while answering. "Apparently... one pony is the 'leader' while... uh... the other pony is the... the 'lead'... I guess" she said as her own blush started to grow. "And... well, I can be the lead... pony" she finished and waited for Apple Bloom to proceed.

The earth pony stood up and walked closer with small, careful steps like she was approaching a frightened animal. However, SHE felt like the scared pony here.

But after another amount of seconds had passed by, Apple Bloom leaned over Scootaloo with her fore hooves pressed to the hay next to the ornage shoulders, gently looking deep into the opposite set of eyes with barely five inches of distance between the snouts. "Ready...?" she asked to her nodding friend.

After a slow inhale, the apple-filly erased each centimeter between their muzzles, closing in to the orange lips while pouting her own. For some reason she couldn't explain, it felt necessary to close her eyes when there was just a breeze of hot air between their pure and undefiled lips...

Scootaloo's tiny wings shot erect from the hay, her spine shivered and her entire body felt warm. The frown on her forehead tensed up into a expression of extreme sorrow, but the lips connected with the pale olive ones seemed to have a life of its own. She wasn't alone, this simple gesture between two ponies had grasped Apple Bloom too in a shroud of ecstasy planting its seeds of desire for more.

After just five second of the bliss, Apple Bloom lost all strength in her knees and collapsed over her friend's body. But instead of trying to push away the weight, Scoot subconsciously wrapped her shivering forelegs around the source of her sensation. Before she knew it, the earth pony had done the same by embracing her friend's body below the erect wings.

The cute little lips disconnected, but the eyes never opened. Instead, the two sets of mouths met again, joining in another steamy, passionate mouth-to-mouth. They couldn't explain, nor did they care what was so amazing about this... they just wanted more. At that moment, Apple Bloom suddenly had the image of what her sister did with Twilight, the thing after just pecking each others lips. Was that another step and perhaps something even better?

Using improvisation and initiative fueled by the warmth in her body, the pale olive foal tilted her head sideways a little and opened her mouth, unintentionally opening Scoot's too.

A weak whimper escaped the pegasus filly's mouth when she accidentally felt the tip of her friend's tongue touching her own oral organ. And as the earth pony continued after instinct and desire, her intruding tongue soon caressed its partner, carefully slopping around it to get the incredible sensation dancing up her senses. Scootaloo's whimper developed into a desperate groan begging for more. She had never felt a stronger stimulation in her entire life before, and this was way too good to end.

The pegasus dived her mouth into the apple-filly's, greedily sucking her friend's lips while digging deeper and squeezing more sweetness from the wonderful tongue. Since none of them even have had their lips touched before, technique was nothing they even knew of. But one thing was for sure: they thought this would be a perfect present for Sweetie Belle.

However, lost at the moment and developing further, both of the fillies felt their bodies craving for a share of the stimulation. Thus, Apple Bloom began to move her tummy back and forth, dragging her entire body to stroke every piece of the warm fur under her own. Scootaloo moaned louder, enjoying the stronger enjoyment it brought. And before she even knew it, the lips she wanted so badly disconnected to search for a new target.

The pale olive filly darted her mouth to the orange neck, causing its owner to jerk her head to expose the sensitive piece of coat. Like a hungry beast, Apple Bloom imitated the previous moves and sucked up the skin of her friend, clenching it between her nibbling teeth so a strawberry would be left behind. Sadly, she was a little too 'hungry' with it.

A little piece of pain woke up inside Scoot, but the arouse had already pushed away the discomfort it brought and replaced it with a begging voice for more. "L-lower..." she whispered with her eyes tensing harder. Apple Bloom didn't quite understand why, not that it mattered to her... she just obeyed and went further down the soft, warm and innocent body.

She dragged her tongue over her friend's chest, continuing to place hickeys where she desired. "Lower..." the receiving filly repeated with an even more suffocated voice. She wanted Apple Bloom to follow the trails of electricity making its way from between her hindlegs. The warmth oozing up grew too strong in order to be resisted, forcing her little forelegs down to the raspberry colored mane.

The earth pony filly almost hesitated, but once she felt the pressure coming from the fore hooves on her head, there wasn't much resistance from her side. Thus, the little exploring tongue moved further and further down, passing by her friend's ribcage, tummy, belly button, and finally to the most sacred area forbidden to touch, something Apple Bloom suddenly realized.

Her frequent lapping halted as her eyes slowly opened to see the untended flower. She jerked her head back and covered her eyes with a fore hoof while a stronger blush exploded from its hiding. "Oh mah gosh, Scoot! Wha did yo' push me down hyar? Isn't this hyar adult pony-stuff?" she asked while trying to back away some more.

But the pegasus filly tightened her grip on the raspberry red mane, firmly holding Apple Bloom just a few inches away from her underage preciousness. "I know... but... but I... wanna know... how it... is..." Scootaloo said as the embarrassment consumed the remaining personality she had outside the excitement.

"Buh we're not adult ponies..." Apple Bloom countered in a disappointing tone. She didn't actually want to reject the idea, but Applejack had told her that whatever they did, it was no such thing for young foals like them to know. In fact, she had also made Apple Bloom promise to never let a colt try do any 'funny business' with her, whatever that meant.

However, this wasn't 'funny' and Scootaloo wasn't a colt... this was wonderful and Scootaloo's a filly. Does that make this okay, she thought to herself and reconsidered removing her hoof to see the friend's special place. "Please... I wanna know so... so badly" the pegasus filly stated as her breathing became panting.

Apple Bloom was still unsure. It felt really amazing with the kissing and all. But going as far as into this couldn't be... wait, if kissing felt THIS good and led them both to this... which Rarity did with that purple pony... then how would adult pony-stuff...

Suddenly, Apple Bloom's eyes flashed open, an idea had taken its place inside the little filly mind. She backed away to Scoot's great disappointment, but what was about to be said would surely change her mind. "Ah know!" she said with a beaming grin, instantly ripped away from the ambiance of desire and lust.

"Ah have a great idea, Scoot. Lissen t'this ..." she said and began her explanation. The plan wasn't so advanced and if Sweetie Belle just would listen to them, then it would be easy as cake to get her out of that depression in no time. In fact, even though the little pegasus still felt a throbbing ache to know... she wasn't late to agree that it sure was a good idea to wait till tomorrow...

_Next day, inside the CMC clubhouse..._

The little unicorn dressed in a pink blanket sat in the corner of the slightly chilly tree house. And since her coat carried the color of light pale gray, her emotions were perfectly fitting. These feeling of sorrow, disappointment and anger had already cooled down during those days in this solitude, but she still felt that it was wrong to go and apologize Rarity for pushing away her hoof and then run away after yelling at the bunch of grown ponies.

And now she was doomed to sit inside this club house, exiled and alone during the very day known as hearts and hooves day. And it was already late afternoon, just an hour or so when she was supposed to be home.

Her sap green eyes glanced at the window, looking out to see the gray sky. The chills hadn't annoyed her so much during those three days of burning hot emotions terrorizing her to no end, and the blanket sure was useful, it had even made her feel a little too warm sometimes.

But when she saw the gray vault covering Ponyville, she felt that some company actually wouldn't have hurt. But going out to find her friends would be too risky. Some of the elder ponies might be watching to see if she finally would go out and then try talk to her. She didn't want that, she just wanted somepony in her own age to talk with. And which ponies would be best now if not...

"Sweetie Belle! It's us, can you open?" a young voice yelled while knocking on the door to the little house. "Calm down, Scoot. Yo' think she'll lettin' us in if yo' soun' so desperate?" another young voice said more silently in order to not be heard.

The mentioned unicorn smirked, glad that her friends had come in such a good timing...

Before the two fillies waiting outside the wooden door had any time to further their argument, they both heard the gentle approach of tiny hooves approaching the opening. With an invisible creak, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom could finally behold the practically white unicorn standing in the door opening, but without her smile...

There were more noises coming out from the tree house now after the little visiting ponies entrance. "I don't know! I simply can't figure out if I should forgive her!" Sweetie Belle stated with a decided voice and a hard hoof to the wooden floor. She looked at her friends sitting right in front of her, frowning like all happiness had left her soul. The pale olive earth pony raised a hoof and scratched her neck. "But Sweeite Belle, yo' kin't still be mad as a weasel in a blender atchar sister now?" she asked while Scoot nodded in agreement.

The filly sitting alone before her friends looked away. "Well, I've blown out most of my steam now... but it still feel so wrong" she said silently before widening her eyes with arched eyebrows. "You saw what she did! She did... adult pony-stuff with Cheerilee! And Fluttershy! And... some other pony too! Three ponies, girls! And one was Cheerilee, our teacher! Together with..." she rambled before Scootaloo cut her off.

"We know, Sweetie Belle. We saw it too, you know..." she said in a slightly unamused tone. But the reaction was explosive from her friend. "Exactly! Then how am I supposed to forgive her for getting herself dirty with our teacher?" she exclaimed and stood up on all four, dropping the pink blanket hanging on her shoulders in the process to reveal her young body.

Apple Bloom looked at her pegasus friend, meeting the grayish purple eyes in a signal that it was time to reveal what they've learned together. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle had turned around, gritting her teeth and almost growling in the reborn frustration that had taken growth again. At that moment, the apple-filly stood up together with Scoot. "Ya wanna know wha Rarity did it...?" she then asked, relaxed yet still excited.

The almost rampaging unicorn froze, leaving a confused grimace on her pretty face...

"W-what...?" she asked out in the blue and slowly turned her head to look at the fillies walking slowly towards her. "You wanna know what adult pony-stuff really is?" Scoot asked and let go of a smile filled with excitement. However, that smile just unnerved the unicorn further. "... What...?" she repeated with a more squeezed voice and turned around, wearing the frown on her forehead and eyebrows again.

There was no room for words or even care for explanation, the fillies had felt their newfound hunger growing as soon as they saw the cute little pony before them. "Don't yo' knows whut day it is, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked before licking her lips so they would be prepared for the taste. "W-w-what?" the soon caught prey asked for the third time while leaning away from the two other fillies.

"It's hearts and hooves day... and we're gonna give you a little present..." Scoot filled in as she was just a hoof step away from the frightened unicorn sitting comfortably on her pink blanket, even if her mind was anything but comfortable. "Girls... w-what are you doing?" Sweetie asked and raised a fore hoof to shield her chest, showing that this was scary.

Apple Bloom finally decided to explain after a giggle. "We've heard thet adult pony-stuff is special th' fust time yo' does it, so me an' scoot wanted yo' t'share it wif us..." she ended wich caused Scootaloo to add some more argument. "And we will show you that it's actually not so bad... we think" she said with a shrinking voice ending up as a whisper in the last two words. They hadn't actually done it yet since Apple Bloom was so insistent that they should go all three the firs time.

"An' who knows, mebbe we'll git our cutie marks too eff'n we're good at it..." the apple-filly filly ended, hoping the arguments would be enough. "That would be awesome!" Scoot said in awe to the possible fact. 

But once the pegasus and earth pony stood a single inch away from Sweetie Belle, it was way too obvious what they tried to head for. "I... I don't know... I don't think I w-wanna... know. And I don't think I want to know what a cutie mark for... that... would look like" she said reluctantly.

Sadly, she didn't believe her own words. Sure, she had wondered for a long time what was so 'dirty' and 'filthy' about adult pony-stuff, and what if this could give them their cutie marks? However, she would've never dare to admit it.

"Oh, ya WANNA know" Apple Bloom said and leaned forward with her muzzle to Sweetie Belle's. After the gasp, the green eyes met the gamboge ones. Just a second later, they disappeared behind the pale olive eyelids...

In a quick initiation, the apple-filly had pressed her lips to the pale gray ones, forcing the soft muzzles to meet each other. However, she actually wanted to go further, knowing the next step was even better. But she knew better then to hurry things up when this little unicorn never had tasted another pony's lips before.

Sweetie Belle's eyes were wide-open from the shock. This was truly her first kiss which jammed her logical processing, shut down her sense of moral and sense for what's right and wrong. All anger from earlier crashed together with the fear that just haunted her... and this indescribable feeling just added itself to the concoction, blending into a new intangible substance in her mind... and it felt good.

Sweetie Belle backed away gently, giving her time to say a single word before the insistent filly kept hunting for the soft lips. "What... mh... are you... mmhh... doing... mmhhh... Apple... Bloo-..." she said between each new peck to her lips. But without her own notice, each time she received a kiss, she subconsciously pouted her lips to receive it better. And before the unicorn even knew it, a blush had grown on her face, the connection between their lips were longer, the pauses shorter... and now she had leaned back so much that her balance lost its control.

With a soft thud to the floor, Sweetie Belle laid on the wooden floor, gently pinned down by Apple Bloom who kept their mouths together. There wasn't much left resistance now, only the occasional grunting coming from her closed lips pouting with all their might. The prey was taken down, now she could finally enjoy a good, long contact with her friend's sweet mouth, tenderly moving her lips in order to proceed.

Sweetie let out a grunt of satisfaction, dragging it out so it sounded like a moan. And when she finally felt the opening lips, her own ones relaxed to follow with, opening wide together with the teeth, giving free entrance to the awaiting tongue in the other mouth.

"Mhmm!" Sweetie Belle moaned in fright when the wet organ entered her mouth. Her body tensed, forcing the forelegs up in a pathetic attempt to struggle. But in a mere second, the pale gray hooves stopped pushing and instead wrapped themselves around Apple Bloom's neck.

Squishy noises echoed through Scoot's ears, causing her heavy breathing to return when she saw the two fillies making out on the floor. Knowing their tongues cuddled in wetness, stroking each other for the taste, simply slopping around only for the sake of that sweet, sweet feeling that develops inside their mouths. She couldn't stand the heat, she wanted in now.

With dedication in her hooves, the orange pegasus took her last step towards the laying couple of fillies and scuffed away Apple Bloom. A loud pop erupted between the mouths filled with saliva, giving Sweetie Belle hardly any time to breathe again before her second friend stood above and then violently plunged her lips to the open mouth.

Another twitch, but equally soon gone as the new taste infiltrated her oral orifice. She felt Scoot's forelegs wrapping around her neck, lifting it up so she didn't have to lean her head down. Sweetie was almost raised from the floor while the greedy and hungry pegasus ate her mouth, roughly sucking the young lips while her tongue caressed its partner. "Mmmhhhh... mhh..." both of them moaned as the delicious taste and warm sensation struck them deep.

Sadly, now Apple Bloom was left out. She knew it was impossible for all three of them to kiss at the same time, but the heat growing between her hindlegs started to take off once she saw what Scootaloo was forced to behold earlier. It sure felt funny to see other ponies do those 'naughty' things.

How kin sumthing be 'dirty' or 'naughty' when it feels so fine, Apple Bloom thought...

Scootaloo truly enjoyed the moment to its fullest, but in difference from her even more enjoying friend, she knew that it wouldn't last very long before the desire would took over fully. She wanted to know... she wanted to find out why it was getting so warm between her hindlegs. It had begun, the voice wanted it now, she wanted it now... it was indeed an insatiable feeling.

Thus, the lips finally disconnected, leaving a thick trail of spittle breaking once the distance was too far off. Sweetie had fallen for her basic instinct, locked in the wish for more stimulation through her lips. But it was no use to try grab the pegasus again since she already had lowered herself down the pale gray body.

"Wha... what are you... doing... Scoot?" the panting filly asked, hardly aware of the tingling sensation growing strong inside her too thanks to the intensive treatment her tongue received. Apple Bloom cocked an eyebrow in response when she saw her orange friend sliding down along the marshmallow-resembling body, knowing what the target was. "Scoot!" she said before gulping down the amount of gathered saliva in her mouth.

But the addressed filly was blinded in her curiosity and passion. There was no stopping her now when she finally had built up all that ecstasy. Her mind was set on one thing: finding out.

"Scoot!" Apple Bloom repeated, knowing that it was going a bit too fast. Sweetie Belle... didn't agree. She shared the curiosity too, causing her to patiently wait until the orange filly had made her way down the cute little body. The apple-filly bit her lower lip and walked forth, nudging her friend on the shoulder with no effect. She was about to take on more serious action, but something heavenly distracting got caught in her eyesight after a quick glance to where the filly aimed to get.

The orange blank-flank backed away to behold the clean preciousness just a few inches away from her snout. A soak had placed itself on the little fat lips, exposing the truth about exactly how much the unicorn filly enjoyed this. "Stop staring, girls... i-it's embarrassing!" the shy Sweetie Belle said as she tried to sit up with her forelegs, ending up in a semi-recumbent position while blushing hoter.

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo felt an enchantment striking them when they finally had paid attention to the untended flower. Its innocence was complete, there had never even been a hoof down there before, thus leaving it as precious as it could be with an intact hymen. However, now this tight virgin slit ached to get its first stimulation, bringing its owner into a confusion. "Girls... what's happening... why am I so warm... and why... why does it throb down there?" she asked with a growing insecurity.

The little pegasus narrowed her eyes and tried to figure out what to do, but it all stood still inside her head. She was clearly supposed to do something here... but what? What could she possibly do to proceed? Suddenly, she felt a little dumb for begging Apple Bloom to do something she didn't even knew herself how to do. Desperation and stress was about to take place.

"Th' same thin'..." the pale olive filly said while kneeling down to place her body next to the orange one. Before Scootaloo had time to ask, the sentence was fulfilled by the staring Apple Bloom. "Do th' same thin' wif ya' mouth..." she ended and leaned closer to the flawless fillyhood.

"Girls, what are you doing? Stop staring I told you!" the poor unicorn filly said as her frown came back. The level of insecurity became too high, it was just a question of seconds before her excitement would drop down to nothing and release her from the arousing imprisonment. But when she was about to repeat the sentence, Sweetie Belle's eyes shot wide-open together with the mouth. Her tongue raised to the sky alone in the background of a strangled gasp.

Apple Bloom had stuck out her slippery organ and placed the absolutely first touch this sensitive pearl ever had received by somepony else. She resembled the taste with a shock: weird... but tasty. The musky scent traveled up her nose, shivering every part of the earth pony body in pleasure. Scoot watched her receiving friend in awe, that reaction was totally unexpected... did it hurt?

The licking filly glanced up to see Sweetie's arched neck seeming to try aggregate pain by a scream, causing a quick shot of nervousness and anguish to break inside her mind.

The unicorn had never, ever felt something even close to what just happened. First it was her image of how it would be to get struck by lightning, then the incredible rush of warmth, only to finish with a scream, a begging, a violent eruption of... need.

She finally exhaled all the stored air she brought inside her lungs, blowing out the warm air to let go of an extreme surge taking over. However, her mind had other things planned. "Wow! What did you do?" Sweetie asked with a strong exclamation and looked down at her friend with the cute, pink rosette in her mane. Apple Bloom just widened her eyes before the stuttering answer. "Ah... ah j-jest... licked it..." she said while Scootaloo felt a happy anticipation coming her way.

"Can... can you do... it again? Please, do it again, Apple Bloom!" the feeble unicorn begged for just another shot of the stimulation. Just one little lap that hit her special pearl, and she was hooked...

Obeying like when her sister scolds her, Apple Bloom smiled in rejoice with her orange friend, instantly going back to the dripping little slit. Her oral organ slipped out again as her eyes closed, gracefully landing on the thin line and dragging itself up to finally touch the pink pearl again, enticing a loud yell from Sweetie.

The pegasus filly looked like she was going to burst from happiness, seeing pure and direct evidence that 'awesome' wasn't enough to describe how it felt down there. As the apple-filly continued to tend the virgin flower, Sweetie Belle squirmed and jerked her head in every direction, chewed her lips and dragged her hooves all over the blanket she rested on to aggregate the extreme pulses of pleasure violating her mind. Each and every one of her senses was shut down except tactility. It absorbed its sweet experience and vibrated the nice feeling through her entire body so it could bring out maximum force to its victim of satisfaction.

"Ahh... oohhh... ah, ah... augh! Ohh... yes... yes, it feels soo... so... ohhh... yes... yes..." the moaning filly let go off every now and then, it was so good that it lacked any word, so exciting and welcome it didn't need to be explained, it just HAD to go on in order to keep her calm.

Apple Bloom wrapped her forelegs around the pale thighs, holding on firmly to keep them still before she would receive an accidental knee to her cheek. Once the freedom in moving her hindlegs was removed, Sweetie could only focus on her own heart trying to escape her chest, the loud moans her beautiful voice created, the intense and absolute pleasure throbbing her mind and body, and finally the weirdest feeling ever building up in the deepest core of her satisfaction.

Sweetie gasped out with a stain of perspiration escaping her forehead. "I... I think... something... s-something's going... ugh... to... happen! Something's going to happen! It's weird! Ahh! Ohh! No, yes, nooo! It's so, so, sooo... GO~OD!".

In that moment, Apple Bloom had finished her job without any expectations for it. As her eyes widened, she felt a strong soak hitting her tongue, scaring her with the thought it might be pee. But since the aroma already had filled her senses and the taste already got memorized, she could quickly tell it was not what she first thought.

The unicorn's muscles ached from the amount of exert it had to suffer, but once the wave of physical pleasure had escaped the body, everything grew limp and fell completely down to the floor. An extreme panting left Sweetie's mouth, forcing her to rest while the unforgettable afterglow took over from there.

"Yo' okay, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked in a full concern over her friend. Her question was answered only a second later, when the mentioned filly nodded in full agreement. A violent grin burst out over the pegasus lips, soon accompanied by an even more violent grip to Apple Bloom's shoulders.

With a strong force, the apple-filly was removed from her comfortable spot whilst the ecstatic pegasus almost jumped up and down. "Now me, now me! I wanna know how it feels too!" she said at the top of her own excitement and anticipation. Apple Bloom, stained with some of the young filly juices on her chin, smiled before drying of the sticky goo.

"Okay, and then it's my turn!" she said before glancing down on the orange innocence about to get defiled in a most pleasurable way. She actually expected Scoot to lay down, but realized that the orange filly stayed up on her hindlegs, still supporting herself on Apple Bloom's shoulders and awaiting with a grin.

The apple-filly made an invisible shrug and got down on her hind knees, firmly wrapping her forelegs around the pegasus waist before taking a last look on the tight little slit before her eyes. It was wet too, fully prepared to get deflowered here and now by anything. The earth pony stuck out her tongue, trying to come up with some ideas in what to do for the sake of variety. Her thoughts didn't need so much time, the basic instinct in every pony guided her like a torch through a darkened cave.

Scoot only had time to relocate her fore hooves on the mane with its color of raspberry, then the overwhelming sensation took over to more then just one hundred percent. "Aahhh!" she yelped with fully tensed stomach muscles as the thrill ate her up from the inside while Apple Bloom... well, did it from the outside.

The little filly had actually taken it a bit further by doing more then just a lapping. She didn't understand how, but fore some reason she could actually fit her tongue inside the very narrow opening, separating the untouched pieces of flesh to let the wider part of the sloppy organ get inside. Scootaloo's unused love cave was warm for the earth pony filly's tongue, alluring her to continue while the receiver passed through a heavily stimulating moment.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, yeah... oh... oh... ohhh... yeah... this... this is... uugh... too awesome! Ah! Ahh! Oohhh..." she moaned for each moment the flexible tongue passed inside the warm hole, occasionally flexing her tongue to widen the delicious flesh. It tastes totally different from Sweetie Belle, she noticed. If she would have described them, Sweetie made her think of a marshmallow with candy frosting while Scootaloo was more like chocolate fudge or something close to it.

But once she got the musky aroma inside her snout again, reality came back to remind her of the strong scents only a female equine could produce. Exciting as it was, she loved to glanceup and see Scootaloo's grimacing face...

Smiling widely with a long trace of drool from her chin, the pegasus couldn't believe the strong motions of electricity moving through her whenever the apple-filly flickered her tongue along the pink walls. Like something hard just escaped her body, Apple Bloom pulled out her tongue to take a few laps on the swollen labia dripping more young love juice for her friend to taste while satisfying.

"Ahh... oh, yeah, Apple Bloom. Keep going, keep going... oh gosh! What... what the... uhh... ah! Oh my gosh, don't stop... auuughh!" she practically yelled out while ravaging the decorated raspberry mane. That was the second time she'd heard it, so now the interest was open and attracted. A quick pause was in order so Apple Bloom could speak. "Whut? How does it feel? Tell m-..." she demanded in her arouse before both of the orange fore hooves pushed her deeper into the equally colored fillyhood.

"JUST KEEP DOING IT AND DON'T STOP!" Scoot screamed, scared like hay that this wonderful moment would stop and prevent this... weird feeling that kept tingling her senses like a suffocating towel around her neck. Like a good pony with her mouth stuffed full of fillyhood, Apple Bloom returned to make those long laps over the wet slit, engulfing the pegasus filly once more in ecstasy and enjoyment. "Ahhh... ohh... yes, don't stop, please don't stop, please don't stop! M-make it happen, yes, yes..." she kept trying to say as the groaning became worse.

A powerful quake of convulsion blew through Scoot's mind, leaving her crushed for a second before the intense chaos in her mind and body teamed up to deal a killing blow to her life without the first release ever. Her forelegs embraced Apple Bloom's head, almost hurting her just to get hold of something with the escaping source of need and want.

"AAAAAHHH! YES! UHHH! YES, YES!" she screamed out as the fluids made its way out from her overheated love spot into Apple Bloom's mouth. The earth pony instantly took some of it down her windpipe, forcing her to break free from Scoot's weakened grip and cough.

At that very moment, the drooling pegasus filly hit the floor. Hard. Giving her a strong enough knock to the head in order to faint. She was in no danger, but waking her now would be impossible...

Apple Bloom had finally coughed up all the sticky juices from her throat, and once the last clear to her throat was done, she beamed a smile and turned around. "Okay, now it's mah turn! Fry mah hi-" she exclaimed due to the huge load of excitement she had built up. Sadly, her happy smile slowly reduced once she saw the scene.

Scootaloo was sleeping... and so was Sweetie Belle. Both of them had enjoyed their climaxes so hard it went over their expectations in how the final would be. The exhaustion drained their energies rather quickly, sending them both into a blissful state of afterglow. They would have very, very sweet dreams about this.

Apple Bloom walked over to Scoot, then Sweetie Belle. "Hey, wha did yo' all fall asleep? It's mah turn now! Come on, wake up!". But no matter how much she pushed them or told them to wake up, it was fruitless. After a short moment, worry began to breed inside her heart, developing into sadness spreading to her eyes decorated with frowning eyebrows.

"THET'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled and slammed her rear onto the floor with fresh tears erupting from her poor eyes. Now she wouldn't find out how it felt until they woke up... forced to suffer the warmth she hardly knew how to get rid of. At least it would keep her warm during the day, minding the slight chilliness from the outside. She dried a tear and kept her eyes on the floor, wishing she had gone first...

Meanwhile in the darkened library of Ponyville, Twilight sighed out in her perspiring situation while resting her tired body on the comfortable bed. But before she even had time to take another breath, Rainbow Dash crept up along the warm, purple fur to kiss her lover. "Happy hearts and hooves day, sweetie..." the pegasus said and aimed for the mouth she loved so much. A passionate, muffled moan later, the unicorn disconnected their lips with concern aiming lower down.

"Applejack, please tell me what's the problem..." she asked with a soothing voice as the blue pegasus had time to further the question. "Yeah, I still can't believe you actually let me have Twilight for myself tonight. Everything alright with you?" she added and glanced down at the orange earth pony. "I mean, come on! It's hearts and hooves day, it's almost even like a rule you should to be intimate with your lover... I mean, what gives?" the tomcolt ended.

The mentioned apple-pony had located herself on a chair next to the bedroom window, staring out at the direction she knew Sweet Apple Acres laid. With a rather pale expression and worried eyes, she had voluntarily agreed to let Rainbow Dash have Twilight during this very special day for all three for them, insisting she was 'out of focus'. It was impossible for Twilight and Rainbow to understand what would drive her to that. But the only answer they ever received was: "Ah don't know whut it is... but ah jest have a mighty bad feelin'... mighty, ah tell ya..." with a weak tone...

END

**Author's Note:**

And the winner was The CMC!

Hope you guys like this chapter, there were LOTS of you who wanted those three little blank-flanks. So if you want them tight little innocent filly flanks, then you shall have them!

Well, planned on posting this yesterday... but when I was finished writing the raw text, it was WAY past midnight, and I KNOW my stories needs some proofreading every now and then. Implying I can't proofread when I'm tired to the bone.

Hope you guys noticed that I've gotten some help with the southern accent (google is your friend) and I know it might not be 100% canon with the show, but it's close enough and I just love that accent :D

And as mentioned, the next update of Royal Pleasures is THE LAST ONE, and I want to thank on beforehoof for following that story and all the love you guys have given it ;) I swear that the last chapter will be the most epic one with lots and lots and lots... lots of sex... and a nice little wedding ^^

Brohoof on ya all!


	15. Exotic ecstasy

**Previously:** When Sweetie Belle had caught her sister in bed with Cheerilee, Fluttershy and Berry Punch, she escaped the world in a tantrum and locked herself inside the CMC clubhouse. Scootaloo later came up with the idea that they should give Sweetie a very special present during hearts and hooves day to cheer her up: the art of kissing. However, as things proceed, it all ends up with the three foals discovering their sexuality and develops it into a threeway instead. Sadly, once Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle reaches their climaxes, they fall asleep from the exhaustion before Apple Bloom can get her own. Meanwhile in the Ponyville library, Applejack feels that something terribly, terribly wrong has happened...

Exotic ecstasy

Outside in the winter, not many ponies wanted to experience the late afternoon. Thus, they all stayed inside to enjoy a good, warm fire in front of the fire place or simply in a sofa with their family and loved ones. However, three ponies were leaving their hoofprints in the still snow resting on the ground.

"Applejack, is it really that bad?" Twilight asked while correcting the light blue scarf around her neck with her mouth, making sure to stay as warm as possible even though her coat made most of the protection. Rainbow Dash who flapped her wings gently above the two earthbound ponies forced to walk on their hooves in the cold, just shook her head with an arched eyebrow. "Don't even try it, Twilight. When A-J's hunch says something really bad is going on, she just has to check it out..." she ended with an annoyed expression.

The mentioned earth pony who walked before the two other fillies grit her teeth in annoyance when those words echoed through her head. "Come back an' say thet when yo' have a fambly t'take care of, Rainbow" Applejack answered as her own eyebrows arched. She was NOT in a good mood right now.

Sadly, the tomcolt in the air felt a hint in those words, thus quickly dived down from her three meters of height just to float next to the apple-pony. "And what do you mean by THAT...?" she exclaimed in the last word while almost pressing her muzzle into Applejack's own. In that instance, Twilight felt a strong source of hostility between the rivaling friends with benefits.

"Rainbow, calm down! Can't you see she's worried?" the unicorn stated and stomped a hoof down in the crumbling snow. The pegasus turned her head to her love interest, still looking annoyed after hearing the earth pony's possible imply. "Whatever..." she responded and flew up higher again, feeling slightly unjustified right now.

However, the pony she just was about to pick a fight with sighed in a frown. "Ah'm mighta so'ry, Rainbow. Ah'm jest wo'ried bout mah fambly, thass all. It makes me a bit edgy..." the filly apologized and looked up at the hovering pegasus who instantly smiled back at her. "It's alright, A-J. We all get cranky when it's about something important" she responded and glanced down at the only unicorn around walking beneath her. Twilight let go of a pleased smile, happy that this didn't develop into something unpleasant.

"But ah'd appreesheeate eff'n yo' foller me t'th' farm. Sumthin' bad muss haf happened fo' me t'git sech strong vibrashuns!" the earth pony filly stated before she turned her head back and walked a little faster towards the way she'd never forget, the way back to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight and Rainbow Dash couldn't hide their concerns from their facial expressions now, Applejack was way too serious...

Meanwhile in the CMC clubhouse out in the apple acres, the little pale olive foal known as Apple Bloom sat with her eyes on the two sleeping fillies resting under the pink blanket. Her disappointment and anger had cooled down to bring her senses back to at least bearable levels, helping her realize that her friends might be freezing in their sleep. So she had pushed them next to each other and laid the warm, nice blanket over their resting bodies.

Now, she just sat there, still stuck in her wish to know what was so awesome about licking their private areas. She had thought about it several times in how to do it herself, but... well, there was just no way she could reach down to her own special spot with her tongue. Unaware and completely new to this, the little apple-filly hadn't even come up with the idea about simply using her own fore hoof...

So there was no other choice then to wait for her friends to wake up so she finally could get her share for all the work. But a sudden voice outside the wooden walls had a strong ability to cut her off.

"She caught them in bed?" a recognizable voice from a learned unicorn said in a shocked tone. "Yeah, her teacher, Fluttershy and... some other pony, apparently" an even more recognizable voice from a pegasus responded.

Apple Bloom widened her eyes in fear. Twilight and Rainbow Dash on their way to the clubhouse? That must mean...

"Oh mah. Ah hope th' pore gals didn't see enny of it. Who knows whut their pore li'l minds might take it like..." an extremely recognizable voice said. At that moment, Apple Bloom felt a shot of panic taking over her mind. In an instant, she was up on her hooves and charged towards the door, planting an ear to it so she could hear what they said more on their way up the stairs. The steps had stopped, allowing the grown ponies outside to talk for a second before walking up to the tree house.

"Come now, A-J! Those girls are too young to even understand what they were doing!" Rainbow said in a giggly tone to relax the stressed farmer-pony. "Them fillies ain't thet stoopid. Ah remember when ah was in her age an' heard about sex" Applejack argued and began to walk further up the way to Apple Bloom's hiding.

Twilight didn't need much time to figure everything out now. "So wait... if they know what they did... and with their level of curiosity..." she stated before a jolt of realization struck her head, causing both eyebrows to raise in shock. "A-J... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she finally asked with a source of fear growing up in her guts. "Uhu!" the orange earth pony answered and suddenly charged up along the stairs while a horrible thought began to develop behind her frowning forehead.

That was it: now Apple Bloom was one hundred percent sure she was going to get grounded for life after this. And that would be the easy part, since she knew that Applejack would use all vocabulary she knew to scold the living hay out of her little sister. Desperation was about to take physical shape in her head when she looked at Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle resting peacefully with smiles on their lips under the pink blanket. This just couldn't happen, not now, not here, not... ever!

"She's gonna kill me..." the little foal whispered to herself and turned her back to the door and began to look at every possibly spot in the little room.

The steps came closer behind the hard door, now just a few seconds from finally stopping and knocking. All fears filled Apple Bloom's mind, leaving her unable to accept the fate waiting just a meter away from her. As the olive lower lip experienced a brutal nibbling from the upper row of white teeth, the small filly took one last look at her friends and then snapped over to one of the windows...

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle n' Scootaloo? Are ya'll..." Applejack asked after opening the unlocked door to the mentioned fillies' tree house and noticed two of them laying on the floor. She stood still as the lavender unicorn and the blue pegasus walked inside too, discovering the little girls. All of them had the same sets of wide eyes.

"Oh no..." Twilight uttered while Rainbow glanced at the wide-open window with it's small curtains being touched by the winds...

As fast as her little legs could run, Apple Bloom kept hastening away from the now distant Sweet Apple Acres. She had been running non-stop for long now, finally reaching the outer perimeters of Ponyville once her breath had taken its toll on her fitness. The cold air definitely didn't have any positive effect for the lungs, torturing her with a strong taste of blood in her throat. "Ugghh..." she grunted and sat down to cover her neck with both fore hooves, seriously suffering the immense pain aching every breathe.

Luckily, she didn't think it was necessary to run anymore now. She had reached several other hoofprints now who had passed by this exact same place she was sitting on: one of the small bridges leading to the last path before entering Ponyville. Even if Applejack or any of the other ponies would follow her, this was the dead end for them. But no matter what, it was cold and Apple Bloom couldn't return home now to her furious sister. In fact, as the little foal looked at the town before her, there was no other place she could imagine hiding in.

But after another thought... there was this particular pony she knew wouldn't sell her out, somepony she trusted more then most ponies, to be honest. And as she glanced on the way leading to Fluttershy's cottage, her mind was set.

The tiny hoofprints mixed in with the other, making it impossible to see where they lead now through the cold, white snow under the gray sky...

It was silent in the tree house. Applejack, Rainbow and Twilight sat in front of the newly awakened little foals, glancing nervously up and down the seconds before Twilight thought it was best if she broke the ice.

While the smaller fillies with nervousness in their minds silently stared at the bigger ponies, the purple unicorn cleared her throat. "Ahem. So... I see you're okay, Sweetie Belle?" she asked, believing that putting focus on her health was the wisest decision.

The light gray foal with her pale light, grayish mane and tail didn't know what to answer at first, simply keeping her empty stare straight into the violet eyes for another set of seconds long enough to unnerve the elder unicorn. But as Scootaloo turned her head to Sweetie Belle, a smile finally cracked on the pale lips.

"Yeah, I feel much better now!" she stated and giggled which caused Scoot to do the same.

The elder ponies all felt a little relief but at the same time more tension, imagining what possibly could have helped her with that. "Uhh... really?" Twilight furthered as the silly smirk on her lips trembled for a second. "Yes! Scoot and Apple Bloom gave me a really nice present, so now I fell better then ever!" Sweetie insisted and almost jumped on the spot just to prove her dedication to the truth.

Applejack felt it was time to finally ask for the details, thus gulping before rubbing her chin with a fore hoof. "Ahem... may ah ask whut thet... present was?" she asked and prepared for the worst.

Both of the fillies knew what they did: adult pony-stuff. And since they are not adult ponies, they knew there would be a scold for doing such things, even if they didn't know what the big deal about it was. "Uhm..." the orange pegasus uttered as she reached back a fore hoof to scratch her neck, looking heavily exposed to the question.

Sweetie Belle didn't know really either. When she thought about the memories, it was something that easily brought a blush on her cheeks. Especially when she thought about that very special moment in the end...

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash had grown tired of this, so after sighing in annoyance... she decided to simplify this.

"What they are trying to ask is if you girls had sex with each other" she put extraordinary straight forward while looking casually at the smaller fillies. However, everything she received was shocked eyes from her friends and disgusted grimaces from the smaller ponies. "Rainbow, for Celestia's sake!" Twilight exclaimed as she leaned towards the blunt pegasus with a worried frown as Applejack glared at her at the same time.

Scoot and Sweetie couldn't believe what they just heard. "Eww, that's how baby ponies are made!" the orange foal stated with arched eyebrows while her friend agreed. "Yeah, that's grouse! Of course were weren't! Can we even do that?" the light gray filly ended before her eye started to twitch.

Applejack could finally swallow her lungs now. "Oh, thank Celestia..." she said and exhaled with a smile...

"We were just licking each other between the hindlegs. Geez..." Sweetie Belle said and shook her head in disapproval to what Rainbow said.

And in that moment, all the elder ponies froze with hanging jaws as their heart skipped a beat...

There it was, with a gentle layer of snow resting on the roof, Fluttershy's cottage. The most animal friendly house there was in entire Ponyville, if not entire Equestria. Apple Bloom had been walking slowly in order to let her throat rest after its overdose of sheer cold, but now she knew it wasn't much walking left.

As a more confident smile tried to show its existence on the foal's mouth, it had little success in actually staying alive too. This was of course the last obstacle for her before she could feel truly safe from the other ponies.

Thus, she put one hoof in front of the other, kept a steady eye on the cottage with all its enclosure for each kindsof animals supposed to be there during spring, summer and autumn, made sure nopony saw her by looking around, walked past the opening in the fence, got closer to the cottage...

Then walked straight towards the Everfree forest in the silent air.

Back in the tree house, a sudden arguing had brought out between the two parties of young and younger females. Applejack was furious, Twilight nervous and Rainbow simply thinking with an indifferent expression while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shared their reluctance towards the negative response to this.

"Whut is done is done, but whut yo' did is nothin' fo' yo'ng fillies! Promise yo'll nevah does it agin until yer at least older!" the orange earth pony stated with a dedicated fore hoof pointing at both foals in front of her.

"Why? It was great and we all liked it!" Sweetie countered to their defense, enticing Twilight to finally partake in this. "Uhm... but girls. Ehe he he... we... er, can understand that. Bu~ut what A-J is saying is actually true! You girls needs at least a couple of years before..." she had time to say before RD once again felt boredom coming her way, interrupting the egghead with a gentle foreleg pressed to the lavender snout.

Applejack was about to stop the blue pegasus, due to the earlier experience in what happens when you let her speak freely. However, Rainbow pressed her other foreleg into the orange snout, preventing any noise to halt her as she gave the little foals a serious look.

"Did you all agree to it?" she asked straight forward, receiving a moment of silence before Scoot cocked an eyebrow. "I... yeah. Sweetie was a little..." she explained with a doubtful eye at her friend before she was cut off by the same pony. "Yeah! We all wanted to do it" the mentioned foal stated and stood up on all four with dedication in her look.

"Okay... and were there any others when you did it?" Rainbow furthered to Twilight's and Applejack's great refuse, causing the first mentioned pony to finally push away the blue hoof from her mouth. "Rainbow! What are you doing?" she virtually scolded her lover. Applejack pushed away her blocking hoof too, joining Twilight in the angry questioning while Sweetie And Scootaloo answered. "Uh, no? It was just us three... but where is.." the light grayish unicorn asked and looked around in the room.

The elder pegasus decided to do something else then ignoring this time, thus turned her head between the ponies next to her. "Look girls, just let me handle this..." she stated in the most serious way she knew without raising her voice.

Even if A-J and Twilight were doubtful, their arguments only rested in highly suspicious eyes at the grown pegasus. Finally, both sat down again and decided to give Rainbow a second chance to prove her seriousness. With that, both smaller fillies could now look straight into the blue pegasus' eyes as she continued without minding what the unicorn foal was about to ask.

"Look, girls. What you were doing sure is awesome, but you also gotta be responsible with it. If you ever try this with anypony else you don't know very well compared to your friends, things can turn out really horrible, and then I'm talking REALLY horrible..." she paused and gave both foals a quick glance. "What you did is supposed to be something made from love and no other reason at all. However, there are ponies who... don't know that. Those ponies are not kind, and they can turn your experience into a nightmare..." Rainbow continued as a black and gray aura surrounded her slowly growing frown.

"It's a nightmare that will never stop haunting you. You'll live with hate towards those ponies and that's not all. It hurts... it hurts so much if the experience is misused. And you will never want to do it again, not even with your best friends or your special somepony".

At that moment, Scootaloo widened her eyes with a gasp.

"You should never... ever... do anything of what you did with other ponies you don't know everything about. You must learn their good AND bad sides to see which kind of ponies they are before even thinking about this. Because even if some ponies seems okay... they can still hide something really bad about themselves. Everypony has some bad habits and interests, you simply have to judge them once you've seen every one of them...".

And at that, even Sweetie Belle dropped her chin an inch, carried away together with her orange friend in hearing this. However, even Twilight and Applejack were totally stunned by Rainbow's speech, staring in awe at their impressive friend.

Rainbow extended her fore hooves to lay them at the differently colored shoulders. Her eyes were sad, expressing the cold reality she once had witnessed. "So don't promise us... promise yourselves that you will never do this with somepony you don't know of and trust to one hundred percent" the pegasus ended and turned her frown upside down, showing a more glad side of herself.

"To make sure your experience remains awesome and without nightmares...".

A complete sound called silence echoed out in the empty space of air, allowing Rainbow Dash to find out if her words had reached the young fillies. Scoot and Sweetie stared with thoughtful eyes at their elder pony, interpreting what she just said into a sentence of logic in their little minds.

"I... I promise... myself that..." Scootaloo answered as her personal frown developed. "Me too..." Sweetie agreed and shared the ashamed expression.

"Good, pipsqueaks!" Rainbow said and moved her fore hooves up to the foals' manes, ruffled them real quick with their giggle in the background and stood up again.

"Rainbow... where... where did you learn..." Twilight fumbled with the words due to the extreme confusion while staring herself blind at the blue pegasus. "Mah gosh, Rainbow... thet was impressive t'hear" the orange apple-pony added when the mentioned pony took a step back to stand next to her peers.

Without loosing her pleased smile, Rainbow sat down and sighed. "I've told you miss Winter Breeze is an awesome mare. She knows a lot. And that Soul Hook too..." was her only answer, slightly clearing the mists of question marks for the unicorn's and earth pony's ability to understand.

The little orange pegasus was still locked in her thoughts, repeating what she heard several times in her head. But Sweetie Belle didn't do the same, instead she finally remembered something with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hey, Scoot. Where is Apple Bloom?" she asked which brought A-J from her thoughts, jerking her head back when that name was mentioned. "Oh mah goodness! How c'd ah have fo'gotten? Whar is she?" the farmer-pony suddenly exclaimed as she turned her head everywhere again. The other ponies remembered in the same instance, joining Applejack in turning their heads to scan the room. "She was with us before we... uh oh..." Scootaloo stated and bit her lower lip.

All the other ponies in the tree house looked at the orange foal as she realized the possible reason for why Apple Bloom had left...

Deep in the Everfree forest, tiny hooves walked through the snowy path to a very certain house carved from a tree. And once the olive legs stopped, their owner finally succeeded to at least smirk a little. A haste rushed through the tired limbs, leading them to the entrance of the old, moldy tree with a few masks of foreign culture resting both above and next to the only door leading inside. There was light from the oddly shaped windows, giving a little filly hope to let her knock attract attention from the only inhabitant of the house.

No response, and the natural cold combined with the forest's shadows constantly blocking out the sun had started to really get inside this poor foal. Her hopes died for a second, soon resurrected as hooves got close to the door. When it opened and revealed the owner, a smile had grown from the pale olive smirk.

A mare with several golden colored rings around her right foreleg, neck and one in each ear, dressed with a coat carrying natural stripes of dark and gray, a standing thin mane, turquoise eyes and to top it off her exotic cutie mark of a spiral sun stood in the door opening, beaming a smile as her voice with a foreign accent spoke.

"Apple Bloom... a pony who I ever so often can expect, this cold I presume you wish to reject" the zebra known as Zecora stated quickly once she saw her little smiling friend with a frown on her forehead, stepping aside to show her hospitality towards such a welcome guest. "Howdy, Zeco'a. Thanks..." the apple-filly said as she walked past the closing door.

Instantly relieved with the warmth of the unique home, Apple Bloom stretched her body and deeply inhaled the air filled with fragrances of different spices and herbals through her nostrils. "Ahh... it allus smells so nice hyar atchar place, Zeco'a ah love it!" she exclaimed as the ability to smile from her heart became possible again.

The striped mare smiled back as she walked past her friend in order to reach the big cattle in the center of her room. It was silent and without its usually strange concoction of different herbs and other ingredients, Zecora was actually planning on creating a new batch today, but so far it was only filled with regular, fresh water. "Your kind words are to my pleasing, but my suspicions says that's not the reason for your travel of freezing" the equine with her dark and gray stripes stated with a glance over her shoulder.

Apple Bloom felt exposed, nibbling her lower lip in the process. But Zecora was somepony she trusted, and thanks to the fact that she wasn't even from these parts of Equestria, perhaps she would have a different opinion about this then just getting mad and disappointed. Might be weak, but still a hope.

"Well... ah've gotten mahse'f an mah friends into some trouble, ah reckon..." the olive filly admitted, carefully glancing in another direction to look at the furnishing of the hollowed-out tree. All the shelves of herbs, the decorative (and a little creepy) masks on the walls, the vials of potions and further ingredients hanging in thin strings from the ceiling, and the candle lights burning ever so freely in several shelves. All these things had made a success in impressing her ever since the first time she'd laid her eyes on them. But that wouldn't help against the owner of these things' curiosity.

Zecora turned around, still smiling with relax eyelids at her guest while walking towards her. "Apple Bloom, my young friend. If it's something your heart wishes to share, I am more then willing to hear. A keeper of secrets you seek, and I can assure you my mouth won't leak. " she stated gently and sat down to listen.

The little foal sat down on the floor to, now fully able to tell somepony about her previous event.

She began easily by telling about the very first thing she and her friends discovered at Rarity's boutique, bringing no really strong reaction from the listener. And as she proceeded to when Sweetie Belle had locked herself in, Zecora was starting to wonder where the point in 'getting into trouple' was. But as Apple Bloom gulped before continuing to the part about Scootaloo's suggestion, an eyebrow lifted in response.

"She suggested thet we sh'd show her how... t'kiss. So when me an' Scootaloo prackiced, we..." the filly continued, soon alluring the zebra to change her facial expression.

Second after second, Zecora's eyes widened as her jaw dropped inch by inch. "Yangu oh..." she uttered silently in her own native language as Apple Bloom proceeded with the details, telling about the sweet moment she shared with the little pegasus. She also told of the reasons for why they kept doing it, what she felt, what her thought surrounded... in short words giving the mare a dirty story without knowing it.

"Then we stopped an' decided t'do it wif our friend Sweetie Belle th' next day since it was hearts an' hooves day. But when we did..." she once again continued while glancing at random spots in the room and occasionally looking straight at her striped friend.

After just a few seconds, Zecora's eyes twitched a few times... uncomfortably joined by the increasing heat on her gray cheeks. She wasn't shocked, but extremely caught of guard to witness this confession of underage, sexual interactions between three cute little fillies... here in Ponyville! The ambiance in the little home changed from friendly and neutral to warm and tensed, making it harder for Zecora to breath without making it sound.

"... Then Scootaloo told me t'lick her too... an' she tasted like...".

And that was it, the female zebra was smitten by arouse now thanks to Apple Bloom's inability to understand which details were supposed to be left outside. Finally, when the graphical images became clear in Zecora's mind, she breathed deeply beneath the hot blush.

Luckily, the filly had finally reached her point after passing through all the heavily unnecessary details. "... An' ah was afraid mah sister'd scold me fo' this. So ah ran hyar cus' ah hoped yo''d see it diffruntly, Zeco'a..." Apple Bloom ended with begging eyes at the aroused mare.

The mentioned female with an expression telling about horrid shock blinked once and snapped out of the naughty thoughts in her mind, shaking her head for a half second. Sadly, she was unable to get rid of the blush as she opened her mouth. "Nani angeweza kuliona hili bahati... " she said while turning around, almost cracking a smile. "Pardon...?" Apple Bloom asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Zecora ignored the little foal for the moment and instead looked around for a very a particular potion and some even more particular ingredients. After looking up at the small potions hanging from the ceiling, she stood up on her hindlegs to bite one down, directly walking over to one of the lower shelves in a corner of the room where she found a small box best suited for keeping smaller jewels in. But as she opened it and picked up the small, beige bag from it, the apple-filly decided to to finally ask. "Wathca doin', Zeco'a?".

But the striped mare used another moment to bring out a mortar and pestle from one of her cabinets, placed it next to the cattle and sat down with the little bottle, the tiny bag and a... sparkling acorn?

"What you have told me, is a story of great displease. But I might as your friend help with your lack of release..." she answered before biting of the corked potion and pouring out its liquid content in the clay bowl. The foal suddenly didn't understand a thing, especially not the part about 'helping' her. "Release? Buh wait, Zecorha! Watcha talkin' bout?" she asked in an almost desperate way, seriously wondering what was going on with the zebra starting to mix the ingredients she had in stock.

However, while she was about to crush the sparkling acorn beneath her fore hoof, Zecora let out a depressive sigh and used an expression fitting it. "The truth is that I know your pain, an experience I presume we both do not wish to gain. You and I, Apple Bloom, are in the same boat, so this will be a perfect opportunity to transform our loath..." she explained without making any sense to her guest.

"Whut loath? Ah'm not... angry at mah friends... o' fine... I... " the filly failed to defend her opinion she hardly could stand for herself. But what she didn't know was that Zecora hadn't finished her speaking.

"... Into something you and I can share both" she ended and poured out the little sack's content, a powder mixing with the liquid in the mortar. Even though Apple Bloom remained confused, she kept the silence while Zecora finished her work. She finally crushed the somehow sparkling acorn and mixed it with the already prepared ingredients, blending it with the pestle in both her fore hooves while keeping the mortar still with her hind hooves.

After a few seconds of mauling, a few sparks emitted from the concoction, glimmering up the mortar for a second to its maker's please. "Ahh... this should serve well, a mixture so wonderful... it's forbidden to sell" Zecora ended and gave the pale olive filly a sly look as she held up the mortar in her hooves. "Whu... whut's that, Zeco'a?" Apple Bloom asked with a hint of reluctance.

The striped mare inhaled the aroma from her creation while keeping her eyes set on the pony she had intended this brew for. "Come closer, my dear friend, this blessing of nature will make your need end..." she stated with a sooth voice, more soft then she usually kept it.

Apple Bloom blinked once, then wondered why she even doubted Zecora. She was the filly who had proven all by herself that this zebra is no danger, so why even think about any danger? Thus, she walked up to her friend, stared down in the bowl and sat down so she could receive it. "Drink with all of your heart's might, and you will see your solution with perfect sight... na pia mgodi" was the last thing the apple-filly heard before she took the small bowl and drank everything up in one gulp. It was only enough to fill a small glass, but she would soon be aware that it was more then enough to take effect...

"Phuahh... ugh, it tasted kind weird. Whut in tarnation is it supposed to d..." Apple Bloom had time to say before she felt the dizziness. A light dim covered her eyes, preventing her to see as the violent tremble occurred in her stomach. At once, she felt really sick. "Oh, gosh... Z-Zeco'a... ah don't feel so well..." she said and swayed back and forth.

But before the filly lost her balance completely, the friendly Zebra quickly grabbed her, holding the tiny body in place as the mixture began to work for real. "Relax your inner, my filly, the reward for patience will make you feel less silly. Let your body accept its grace, and then we can both enjoy it... in all its ways" she said to calm and held Apple Bloom's cheeks with her fore hooves, staring with desire into the gamboge color...

Back in the tree house, the orange little pegasus had gained all possible attention to herself. "Scoot, do you know where she is or not?" Sweetie asked with an arched eyebrow showing a slight annoyance. "Uh... well... I'm pretty sure where she is..." she responded which caused all the other equines in the little house to lean towards her. "Well?" they asked in unison except A-J. "Fo' cryin' out loud, tell us, Scootaloo! Whar is mah sister?" the orange earth pony exclaimed in desperation to know. That feeling terrorizing her stomach just went into overdrive... something even worse was happening now...

"Ugh... whut... happened...?" the filly inside the hollowed-out tree asked as her eyes finally cleared up. She was still sitting with the striped forelegs holding onto her soft cheeks, but at once she could feel that something was different.

The zebra grinned with a gentle blush beneath her eyes, enjoying what she saw before her. "Oh my, Apple Bloom, if I'd knew your beauty would have taken this course, I certainly would have done this earlier without remorse" she said and beheld everything between the olive hind hooves to the pink rosette. But what even the filly could see now was that she could look straight into Zecora's eyes, without tilting her head up.

Once her eyes widened, Apple Bloom looked down on her forelegs, discovering their new length. And before another word was uttered, the raspberry mane caressed her back all the way down to her midriff. She wasn't small and round like a plush doll anymore, her body had taken some serious growth, gaining the size of her sister and perfectly shaped to make Rarity look average.

"Take a look in my cattle to behold every stallion's strongest temptation... and what makes mares doubt their sexual orientation..." Zecora said and released the fine cheeks to point at her mentioned cattle filled with water.

Filled with excitement if her suspicions were true, Apple Bloom stood up a little clumsy on her matured legs, inexperienced with the new, sudden gain of height. But while her smile began to tremble in excitement, she took the only step required in order to look down straight into the reflecting liquid, beholding what she had become with a frozen gasp.

Her facial shapes had soothed into a more grown appearance, her mane had grown significantly to hide behind her shoulders, her eyelashes had gained perfect natural curves, and her neck was slim enough for her to want to follow it. She looked down on the well-shaped beauty exposing a voluptuous curve between her flank and waist, topping off with two sets of perfectly slimmed legs. But the very finishing detail was her rosette still fitting like a glove in her mane. It actually succeeded to make her look like a mare who hadn't lost her cuteness as a foal.

"Oh... mah... g-g-gosh. Zeco'a... ah... ah'm a... b-big... pony..." she stuttered up with her new, matured voice which had a few more octaves in it. A tear of joy escaped her beautiful eyes and fell into the clear reflection, breaking it as the striped equine walked up next to the transformed filly and looked down into the moving surface. "You have become the very shinning crown that makes other fillies and mares look vague, thanks to my potion that enhances the age. Now you can feel safe to share yourself with your friends, without any elder pony saying what you do offends..." she stated as her eyes landed on the blank flank, and stayed there.

Apple Bloom was without words, she simply couldn't express her happiness in finally seeing the fact that she was finally grown. A slight sob escaped her stomach from the sheer joy as she looked at Zecora's image in the cattle. "Zeco'a... ah... ah cain't say how happy ah am. How kin ah evah thank yo'...?" the grown filly said while drying a tear from her eyes with a fore hoof.

At that moment, Zecora couldn't hold back the exalted emotions anymore. She had been waiting too long for this, it had taken its own way in how to act for now. With a decided hoof, the zebra stood up on her hindlegs and leaned on Apple Bloom's shoulders with one fore hoof... while the other one took a sturdy grip on the fine, shapely rump before her.

The olive filly gasped, shivering all the way from her spine out in the limbs as a strong blush landed on her cheeks. "Ahhh! Z-Zeco'a..." she said in a sigh while the gray muzzle rested on her shoulder.

"Your body has taken an extreme evolution with a pounce, thus not adjusted to the sexual need it's supposed to announce. Everything I do, you will take with a happy glee, for now you can't say no to anypony... not even me" the zebra stated as her grin became tainted with lust in the last three words. After licking her lips, the touching hoof went further into the sacred ground, moving in between the alluring thighs.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh... Zeco'a... that... uuhhh..." she tried to protest in total vain. What the rumored enchantress said was nothing but truth. All her hormones had developed from nothing, thus not been able to hold her natural instinct for mating in place. Everything exploded inside her body, forcing out all the periods of heat and lust she had missed during those years her body had gone through in a flash. To shorten, there was literally nothing else in her head but sex right now.

Apple Bloom's tongue lolled out due to the sweet touches on her newly matured marehood, her eyes rolled back from the sensation bucking her senseless, but the worst part was without doubt the copious amount of love juice drenching the massaging hoof. "Ooohh... your hunger is without control, my beautiful child, let's see if you in bed still can be mild" Zecora said as she let go of Apple Bloom's shoulder to grab her waist instead, dragging the limp and exalted body carefully to the bedroom corner of the little home.

With a soft thud, the olive pony now struggled to understand what was happening. It was indeed true she wanted nothing else but satisfaction now, but one thought kept pulsating through her body. Once the striped mare climbed up in the bed and stood over her caught prey, prepared to sink her lips down to the awaiting muzzle, two word escaped...

"Wha... Zeco'a...?" Apple Bloom asked while avoiding the moan trying to break free too from her warm muzzle. The mentioned equine halted, just a few inches away from taking the first taste of this fresh filly.

Her eyebrows frowned, then her lips too. She had forgotten for a moment that the fine mare in her bed still had an incredible source of convincing cuteness, melting her heart for a moment long enough to confess. "Please... please forgive an old mare, her need for intimate company burns stronger then the brightest flare. Your situation and mine have come together by luck, and when I see this fruit of perfection I Just want to..." she said before the pinned earth pony responded to one of these words with a cocked eyebrow.

"Whut... 'old'? Yer not... much mo'e older then mah sister, right?" she asked with a controlled panting to the frowning zebra. And it was true, Zecora might be a bit of the elder kind, but youth hadn't abandoned her yet. She was still a decade or so from Mayor Mare, after all. "Yer not old... Zeco'a... yer one of th' prettiess ponies ah know. How... kin yo' say so about yo'seff ?" she used her most innocent voice to ask, summoning a cloud of comfort to the temporarily dominating mare.

"No... your words must be lies! Kind words like these are only made for me to despise!" the striped mare insisted, infected by the loneliness that had consumed her mind for all these years in solitude both before her arrival to Ponyville and after.

But this olive pony had a new goal in sight. She wasn't just going to aggregate her steaming need for physical love, she was going to prove her point to. In her aroused mind, it all made perfect sense for some reason. Thus, with little to no resistance, Apple Bloom shot out her forelegs to lay them around the striped neck dressed with rings, pressing down the weakened zebra into her grasp and cooing lustfully as their mouths connected...

At first, Zecora felt overtaken by the fact that her friend initiated and not herself. But then the sweet ecstasy came in a rush, tempting her true hunger for a beautiful mare to defile her body in a mist of passionate mating. And before she even knew it, the olive pony squirmed around and ended up on top of her, reversing their positions to let Zecora be on the bottom instead.

Apple Bloom wrapped her beautiful forelegs around her partner, embracing the shoulders as she pressed her up with newfound strengths. Their heavily different colors met, connecting fully with their lips in a direct tongue-kiss. Another shock passed by both of their bodies, Apple Bloom because she was still new to this, and Zecora for it being such a long time since. She had almost forgot how it felt to feel somepony else inside her mouth, thus bringing out more desperate need.

Their moans collided with each other, the sloppy squishes each time their lips reconnected drove them insane, a will and craving for more starved them to finally rejoice in a wonderful orgasm, bringing out what they both wanted and especially desired for.

Zecora had planned from the beginning to be the leading one here, but her partner's sudden enthusiasm had pushed her into a position of submission, forced to endure the powerless position as the actually younger filly kept ravaging her.

And she couldn't get more turned on by the thought of being mastered again, bringing crimson to her cheeks.

Apple Bloom might have been new, but she was already used to the spot as the giving pony. So there was really no bigger deal then to just go on, following her pulsating will guiding her perfectly in what to do. There were no question marks left, she knew what to do now into each detail. Thus, as the sloppy kissing had warmed them both up more then enough, Apple Bloom took one last round to blend their saliva with a strong cuddle from her tongue, giving a strong boost of extreme pleasure to the sexually famished zebra.

As they finally let go, a thick strain of spittle still held their tongues together. And when the olive pony saw it, she kept the tip of her tongue still pressed against Zecora's, taking the moment to stare into the turquoise eyes begging to be taken if so by force. Yes... the fine zebra was ready to be raped if it so was necessary just to finally have that tasty tongue between her warm thighs.

The filly flickered her tongue, bringing the other one into a waving dance so the strains fell off, finally attracting Apple Bloom to let go of her grip and instead rub her body against Zecora's, enticing groans from her so she could listen do them. "Ahh... oh, please my love... make my forbidden lusts... ooh... fly like... the free dove... aaahhh..." she moaned to finally virtually ask the good girl to go lower and aim for her sweetness.

Without further ado, Apple Bloom slid down the exotic coat to finally see the amounts of nectar escaping her friend's labia. This mare had a thicker pair of nether lips then the average mare, forming a large, beautiful bump with her pink piece of hard flesh as the finishing detail. The warm earth pony felt herself going even more wet when she saw the poor marehood, groaning like she adored the pretty thing before sticking out her tongue to tickle the fat lips of wet flesh, separating them so the glistening liquids finally touched her taste buds.

"Ohhhh... yes! Like that! Ohh! Aaahhh! Just like that! Make me purr like the holy cat!" she yelled to aggregate her years without being touched at all by anypony but herself, encouraging the apple-pony to go straight for work, placing the next lap all over the dripping slit. She wanted to identify the unique taste of... licorice?

Zecora jerked her entire body, squirming her thighs apart so the younger pony could apply her head directly over the sweet spot, covering everything as the red-toned mane fell over her shoulders. Then, it was the pearl's turn, receiving all attention for a couple of seconds so it could get covered in oral soak from the sloppy organ. Louder moans and stronger reactions, Apple Bloom made bulls-eyes all the time, not a single move failed to please. And at that moment, when she had filled her buds with the flavor of a foreign equine's juice and moist flesh... she wanted to dive inside.

"Ahhhuugghhh! Ooohoohoo... ahhh... ndiyo... kupenya kahaba wangu shimo! Ngono na mimi kwa ulimi wako!" the taken zebra changed to her native language again, loosing her ability to think straight with the wide and flat organ sliding past her fat labia, spreading them with a pressure of ecstasy. The pale olive pony didn't understand a word, but she could interpret that what she did was more then good.

As the intense work furthered, Apple Bloom went as deep as she could, rubbing Zecora's pink pearl with her fore hoof while twisting her tongue inside the overheating love cave. She felt the pink walls milking her tongue, believing it was a hard stallionhood inside her and thus responding instinctively by massaging whatever was squeezed inside.

The filly loved every moment, especially how the rich mare-love kept flowing, thrilling her to keep going just so this fine zebra could feel that she still had a trick with her charm among the slightly younger generation. "Mmhhh... ndiyo! Ohh... oh wangu wema, oh wangu wema! Ndiyo, ndiyo, ndiyo...aaahh... AAHHHH!" the striped mare finally shout out as all muscles tensed up, shaping the very image of a heart in her mind with ecstasy shaping its lines.

Apple Bloom felt more ready then ever, and even without her earlier experience, she would have known that these lips could produce more substance than most females. And as the orgasm revealed itself, the olive filly bathed herself from the strong squirts, covering her utmost beautiful face with something so defiling and filthy like another mares cum. Each load shot beautifully on her muzzle, adding more moist for her to enjoy and lick from her lips.

The pleased zebra sighed heartily, still having problem understanding if what just happened actually was for real. Panting like her lungs had shrunk several times, she closed her eyes just for a second to take a dip in the afterglow of her strong climax. However, the only other equine in the cozy house had a different opinion about that quick blink.

Like shot from a cannon, Apple Bloom dived up from the striped thighs and pressed her forelegs to the equally decorated shoulder. "NOO! Don't fall asleep!" she screamed, terrified to death when she even thought about earlier today. Zecora flashed her eyes wide-open in shock, then only a second later realized with a chuckle the cute filly's thoughts. The foreleg without the rings was firmly placed around Apple Bloom's neck pressing her closer to the gray muzzle so the two breaths could hit each other.

"Mhm hm hm... you have nothing to fear, my blessing of such pleasure, I can assure you that the reward for your intimacy will be of great measure..." she said with a seductive tone to calm her down. After the filly's smile covered with stickiness, both of the females leaned forward for another sweet kiss, tenderly treating each other before the second act...

"Scootaloo's right. If she's somewhere, it gotta be at Zecora's place!" Twilight stated and turned to the exit of the tree house. But before she even could take another step, Applejack charged through the opening, leaving the four girls behind her as the violent vibration in her guts keep telling for her to hurry. It virtually ached now...

"Hey! Wait for us! Honey, c'mon!" Rainbow called out and ran out before unfolding her wings to fly after the desperate earth pony. "Girls, come with us. She might listen to you" Twilight stated and ran after with Sweetie Belle short behind her.

But one pony remained. Scootaloo sat on her spot with wide eyes, shocked for the moment. "Did Rainbow called Twilight... honey?" she mumbled for herself, soon arching her eyebrows...

In the house deep inside the Everfree forest, the mature Apple Bloom sat in Zecora's lap with spread hindlegs, resting her fore hooves on the striped shoulders as she looked down between their tummies. "Is... is it going to hurt? Ah git this feelin' it will" the filly said with a nervous frown at the thing between her's and Zecora's pelvises. However, the last mentioned mare knew how to make things easier.

"Very well. Let us then make sure it will not, I know a trick that can help a lot" the rhyming zebra stated and picked up the tool she had decided to use for this.

A double-dildo, average sized and toned with a blue transparency. Apple Bloom felt more and more reluctant even though the heat inside her struggled to get its will through. But once she saw the left end of the toy disappear inside Zecora's mouth, the winning bid was placed by her heat. "Mmhhh..." the striped mare groaned to tease her partner into doing the same.

It didn't take much more then seeing Zecora suck the toy with her eyes staring into Apple Bloom's own before the filly wanted to join in. Thus, the other end of the plastic thing was held by her hoof, slowly guided to her own mouth and gently cleaned. She immediately felt the taste of plastic and rubber, not too tasty but at the same time nothing to puke because of. They thrust their heads in rhythm, meeting with their snouts every time in the middle. And as the striped muzzle felt it was enough, she slid it out of her mouth with a pop, enjoying the taste of this tool she had used so many times before... but never with anypony on the other end but her imagination.

"Now, let's make sure your first time is taken with ease, so relax and let this stallion's pride with your lust... be the perfect keys" she said and popped it out from the apple-filly's mouth too. Zecora smiled, enticing Apple Bloom to do the same but with a blush. And carefully, step by step, she slid the kind size into her sweet spot, cooing as the rubber caressed her inner walls.

The pale olive pony watched as the thing went deeper inside, making room so she soon could creep a little closer. And when it had come to it, she met the turquoise eyes, sensed the smiting aura from them right the second before the left tip teased her wet slit. "Uuuhh..." she whimpered as her hymen broke from the intruding fake cock. But there was no sign that she wanted it to end, even if her grimace spoke of pain.

"Ahhh... n-not so... ugh... fast..." she said even though it already went on rather slow with only the head entering her. Zecora grew impatient, and so decided to speed things up. But for that, the inexperienced filly would need some tranquilizing.

In an instant, the striped muzzle leaned forward and absorbed its opposite muzzle with a kiss, distracting Apple Bloom long enough to impale her a bit faster. "Mmhhmhhh!" she moaned out in a combination of pain and pleasure rippling through her. Zecora disconnected, allowing her partner to exhale the electricity frying her senses. "There, there, my sweet apple's bloom, a worthy ending awaits you soon..." the mare said and took hold of the pale olive waist with her forelegs, preparing to lift it.

Apple Bloom couldn't control her inner muscles, they just squeezed harder and harder until it felt like they were going numb. So to put her focus elsewhere, she tightly embraced the zebra she shared this moment with, resting her head over the striped shoulder and almost touching the gold colored rings around the gray neck.

And then, Zecora inhaled at the same moment she lifted the not so little filly in her grasp, relieving her inner core of the hard toy. "Ahhh! Ohh... ah, ah... aaahhh" they actually both groaned and grunted in unison, enjoying the dual pleasing. "Ze... Zeco'a. It... feels so..." Apple Bloom tried to state right before she was lowered down into the pleasurable toy. "... goooood!" she ended instead.

One more bounce, the second, third, fourth, and after the fifth, the newly grown filly's walls had finally widened enough to take more rapid beatings, alluring herself to hump the toy. And as Zecora felt this, she worked harder by using her own experience.

Apple Bloom threw her head back, feeling a suffocating scream trying to escape her panting breath and moans, perspiration breaking from her mature body, an endless world of arouse and ecstasy pumped through her for each thrust plunging through her orifice of mating. Loud moans and echoing hollers marking another second lived through the mists of lust they walked through. And once the ticking bomb inside the beautiful body closed in on zero, all the gathering warmth forced itself to surround her spirit, pushing together everything into nothing...

"Yes, Zeco'a... it feels so good, feels so good, feels... uuhh... so... good! Ah love... it, ah love ev'rythin' ... ah l-love...ahh... love... " she tried in desperation to say her thoughts, but all the hard thrusts to her warm, dripping cave made it too challenging. "Say it... Apple Bloom, be-before the pleasure's... noon..." Zecora said to get what she expected and also hoped to hear.

The olive pony tensed her eyelids and used all her might to find the correct words. "AH... LOVE YO', ZECORAAAHH!" the filly screamed when the thrusting enhanced to extreme rapid beating. Her first release ever became reality, killing her ability to stay quiet and murdering the sense of reality for a second, throwing everything into darkness and light until her head finally could live through the moment of climax and what it meant.

And precisely when Zecora enjoyed the feeling of getting her toy and her own marehood soaked in another female's juices, her partner felt the dizziness from earlier returning. After just a few seconds in the heaven of afterglow, Apple Bloom fainted, suffering the violent trembling from the inside again...

"Wake up my beautiful foal, yet is not time to rest your soul..." the voice said in Apple Bloom's darkness. She smiled, she giggled, she felt warmth, she wanted more... this was the voice she wanted to wake up next to. And as the darkness felt less burdening, the eyelids opened slowly so the sight resting behind them could see everything.

The first thing striking her was the candlelight next to the bed, the second was the warm, green blanket she rested under. But as she turned her head, a surprise attack in form of a loving lap over her cheek came from the mare spooning her with a foreleg around the olive waist.

"Hiya, Zeco..." she said without finishing as the cold truth hit her with a shocked grimace. The voice she hadn't been hearing for a while had returned: her original, young voice. And after a quick look beneath the blanket, Apple Bloom realized very quickly that she was her old foal-self again.

"Aww... was mah growth jest a dream?" she asked in fear that she was right. However, the striped mare didn't agree. After the chuckle, she pointed her hoof resting on the little filly at an object on the floor right in front of the bed. It was the dildo, soaked and tossed away so they could rest in bed without it. "I'm sorry to say, that the potion I gave you was not enough for even just a day. A temporary change in age, but a permanent one is something I not even can expect from a mage" Zecora apologized with a little sad frown while caressing Apple Bloom's mane with her fore hoof.

But there was really no need for it. The earth pony foal was happy as long as she had evidence that what just happened was not a dream, but reality. "That's okay, Zeco'a. Ah'm jest glad thet mah fust time was wif yo'..." she responded and turned around to hug the striped equine.

Zecora felt something warm tingling her heart, bringing out a blush as she answered the hug. Pressed to the dark and gray chest, Apple Bloom kept talking. "Ah love yo', Zeco'a..." the muffled voice said.

A quick moment of hesitation struck by. This certain Zebra knew this was all a bit too fast. Sure, she couldn't deny that this little foal had touched her heart before, plus it was a fact that age didn't matter so much in her homeland. And the general rule says that as long as its mutual love...

"I love you too, my sweet little apple..." she said without rhyming for the first time today. And at that moment, the foal backed away with a smile from the chest to see into her lover's eyes, deepening herself to lean forward and get quickly answered by the bigger mare. In just a few seconds, the kind kiss developed into a serious tongue-kissing, forcing Zecora to lay herself on top of her beloved pony thanks to the returning heat.

Sadly, as soon as the scene was created... the door into Zecora's lonely home slammed up, frightened the two equines, let the cold wind inside... and the sight of a panting, orange earth pony...

END

Okay I feel it's time for some info here:

First of all, that funky language Zecora used several times was actually Swahili. According to mlp wikia, it was planned that the voice actress to Zecora was going to speak in that language during "Bridle Gossip" when the mane 6 spied on her from outside the window. Sadly, the Hub didn't have time to hire a Swahili translator, so what she spoke in that scene was nothing but gibberish. And if you run those pieces of text in this chapter through a translator, it might eff up A LOT (I used Google translator)

Second of all, this chapter was PAIN TO WRITE! Coming up with rhymes and constantly making sure Apple Bloom's accent worked was nothing. but. PAIN! However, I actually looked forward to see them together ;)

Well, next up is the new story I've been talking about, I'll post a link so all of you can find it... but... I guess it's not too hard finding it with my kind of titles XD

Buuuuut to make sure all of you who follows me finds it, I can tell you the name of the new story at least so you can search for it on DA, Fimfiction, Explicit Ponyarchive and/or FanFiction in a week after this publish:

"Tears of Ecstasy"

Yeah... interpret that title if you can...

Brohoof on ya all!


	16. The resolve of love

_Previously: after helping Sweetie Belle come over her tantrum, Apple Bloom flees from the scene when she believes her sister is going to punish her for having sex with Sweetie and Scootaloo. She escapes to Zecora in the Everfree forest where she learns there is a potion that can solve her problems. However, the potion made Apple Bloom temporarily grow several years in age, bringing out Zecora's true motives for 'helping' her. It all ends up with them both making love, shortly pronouncing their true emotions for each other after the act. Suddenly, Applejack charges in through the door and witnesses her little sister in bed with the foreign zebra..._

The resolve of love

"Murdered?" the dark purple colt soon entering the age of a stallion asked while lighting up the cigarette in his mouth. His eyes were focused on the beige pegasus mare sitting in front of him over the table, Winter Breeze. Her name was rather fitting to the weather outside of the reception to the rehabilitation agency. Just a moment later, the male pony known as Soul Hook could now see his mentor using a most annoyed facial expression while staring at a picture attached to the stack of papers in her fore hooves.

The weakly lit reception was big enough for a dozen of ponies to be in there at the same time without taking too much room, each wall was filled with simple chairs except the front side since that wall was made entirely out of glass, the reception desk was shaped as a thick circle of finely shaped wood in the middle of the room. And instead of chairs standing in front of the glass wall, there were a few white tables, which those two ponies had taken their place to talk.

"Yes... Soarin', the ex-captain of 'The Wonderbolts' was found dead the next day after his escape from the Canterlot dungeons. Or well... they found the remains of him, at least" she stated with a sigh as she looked on the picture clenched together with the informative papers thanks to a paper clip. She certainly didn't like the image at all for several reasons, not only because she wanted the guilty scumbag to rot in jail during the thirty-five years she was promised they'd suffer...

As Soul Hook exhaled the smoke from the corner of his mouth, he was presented with the small stack of paper landing on the white table in front of him. "See what I mean?" she asked as the male's eyes widened little in response.

Aside from the personal information about the victim, the image Winter Breeze talked about spoke more then a thousand of those papers. On the image, he saw guts, bones, a shredded pale coat, and blood... especially blood. This was truly the work of nothing else but somepony who had serious issues with this stallion. Death caused by natural accidents were out of the question.

Winter Breeze leaned back on her wooden chair, seriously troubled by this fact. "The technicians who studied the scene stated some rather... disturbing things about his death and what could have caused it" she said in a try to catch the colt's attention.

"What about it? The fact that the head was gone if not crushed to pieces?" he answered and took a last glance at the picture. The shrink shook her head slowly.

"They said that he had suffered torture, slow and painful treatments meant to cause more pain then immediate death. There were traces of grievous cut wounds where his cutie marks were supposed to be, scars from a hacksaw on his missing wings and mauled bones probably caused by a sledgehammer. But the most disgusting thing was without doubt the fact that his blood contained more adrenaline then an adrenal can produce" she ended to let her companion have a moment for the hint to hit his head.

With a finally cocked eyebrow, he inhaled another puff of the lethal smoke and exhaled through his nostrils. "You mean that whoever did this wanted him to stay awake and alive during the ordeal?".

Winter Breeze nodded. "And they guessed he lasted for approximately forty-five minutes before death" the mare stated before she leaned over the white table with supporting fore knees. "But what troubles everypony around the security area the most is how in Equestria he escaped the dungeons. Several guards had reported that somepony had unlocked a few cells filled with prisoners, thus causing a smaller riot during the exact same moment nopony was watching Soarin' and Spitfire's cage. Also there were reports of broken locks to the emergency shaft leading out from the dungeons... and everything is one, big mystery..." she said and buried her muzzle in her fore hooves.

"What do you mean, miss Winter Breeze?" Soul Hook asked as he leaned over and flickered his cigarette above the ashtray on the table.

The beige pegasus grunted in frustration, continuing to her point after revealing her middle-age muzzle. "If we are talking motives, we have dozens of suspects. But HOW THE HAY can somepony do all this without getting at least noticed? The prisoners claimed that the doors were suddenly unlocked without knowing who did it, the guards hadn't seen anypony out in the hallways, and there were absolutely no traces or evidences left behind... it just doesn't make any sense".

Out in the cold Everfree forest, an isolated house carved from an old tree had the most tensed ambiance the number of three ponies could create. Two of them rested on a comfortable bed, still locked with their lips to each other as they looked at the intruding visitor standing in the door opening. The first equine was Apple Bloom, sharing a sweet kiss with her newfound lover Zecora who was the second character in this scene, and the orange earth pony wearing a stetson and a golden mane named Applejack was the last piece needed to create the boiling aura of hostile reactions.

"A... Apple... Bloom...? Z... Ze-Zeco'a...?" the apple-pony said in a shivering stutter as she beheld the forbidden sight before her. Seeing her sister with a mare like Zecora was beyond her imagination, but facts where facts. She had caught them with their hooves in the cookie jar, exposed as both shared a kiss to celebrate the afterglow. For a few seconds, they were all silent and staring at each other, allowing the two enjoying females of different ages to disconnect the symbol of physical love.

Apple Bloom was kinda locked too, her mouth was wide-open while she stared at her sister, knowing that she didn't only had escaped an obvious scolding... now she had probably dug her own grave too according to the young foal's mind. The zebra in this act didn't quite knew how to explain this either. She hadn't even been given time to talk about this to her young lover. However, as she kept wandering in empty thoughts, Applejack noticed the detail that would deal the killing blow.

Her green eyes landed on the tool laying on the floor in front of the bed: the soaked double-dildo. In a quick shift, she had looked at the couple and the toy a few times. An idea suddenly began to breed in the farmer's mind, slowly enhancing without any ability to be stopped.

"Uh... Applejack... wait, lemme explain this!" the young filly known as Apple Bloom said as she squirmed out from Zecora's gentle pining. Without any resistance, the pale olive filly was now standing on the floor, using her most innocent and worried expression to distract her big sister's ideas. Zecora soon got up too, carrying a more indifferent expression, however.

But her words passed by unnoticed through A-J's ears. The only thing this orange earth pony could think about now was the burning emotions in her mind causing heavy breathings. Second after second, both eyebrows arched into anger, the lips frowned with exposed gritting teeth, pure hatred and anger burned in the twitching eyes, and everything between reasoning and civilized behavior was turned into dust by the scarlet instincts to kill.

"ZECO'A, YO' FILTHY, BUCKIN' FOAL-FIDDLER!" the enraged farmer roared out as every muscle in her body tensed before charging straight at the target of her overwhelming anger.

In the background of Apple Bloom's cry, Zecora only had time to widen her eyes in shock before the orange forehead rammed into her striped one. The handsome stetson flew off the golden blonde mane and landed like a dead leaf on the floor next to Apple Bloom.

There was no blood, but a mighty bruise took its place on the the zebra's head as she was knocked back into the bed. The moment of pain was excruciating for both of them, but not enough to quench the fire burning up Applejack from the inside. As Zecora was about to yell due to the vibrating ache tearing her skull to pieces, she was already grabbed around the neck by her abuser's forelegs, violently thrown of the bed down to the floor.

"Nooo! Applejack, quit it!" the little filly pleaded as fear locked her in place. At that moment, the zebra was laying next to her big cauldron, struggling to get up on her legs again with a painful grimace. Sadly, the rage in her hostile visitor's heart was far from being satisfied. "WHUT IN TARNATION HAF YO' DONE T'MAH SISTER?" she yelled at the top of her lungsagain to the shook-up zebra, walking up to her with intentions of more violence.

"Applejack! Ah told yo' t'quit it!" Apple Bloom begged once again while she saw her rampaging sibling taking out her frustration on the virtually defenseless mare. But she was not only blinded by rage, she was deafened by it too.

In a swift move, the unprepared Zecora grit her teeth when the moderately strong kick crashed into her side, sending her scraping on the floor a few hooves. It was at that moment some stains of blood dripped from the foreign equine's mouth, proving that her internal organs took some damage from the fit hindlegs of Applejack. "HUH? SPEAK UP, YO' DISGESTIN' SON OF A WHORSE!" was all her ringing ears could hear when the increasing pain tormented her body. She could hardly gain the power to stand up now, not that A-J cared even the slightest.

"Oh, is thet it? Wal, howsabout ah end yer mizzuable life har an' now?" the hostile pony asked as her tone finally lost its screaming volume. And after those words, Zecora flashed her eyes wide-open and turned her head towards the threat of death. She was still laying on her side, powerless to even speak up with the intensive pain in both head and side.

But as Applejack, still gritting teeth in extreme anger and hate, stood right in front of her downed opponent, she halted when an obstacle suddenly ran up between her and Zecora.

"AH SAID QUIT IT, APPLEJACK!" the olive foal yelled while shielding the zebra with her own, significantly smaller, body. In an instant, the mentioned pony lifted an eyebrow from her twitching and bloodshot eyes. Nothing made sense for her now other then all the furious thoughts running through her brain. Zecora stared at her protector, thanking every higher being she knew of for finally giving the young child willpower to act.

"Whut in tarnation are yo' doin', Apple Bloom? Git outta mah way so ah can larn her whut happens when yo' violate somepony frum th' apple family!" the angry earth pony screamed at her sister, using all the malevolence her enraged state could bring out. But those words only kindled the younger filly's own anger.

"No! An' if yo' hurt Zeco'a agin, I'll hurt yo' too! Do yo' git thet, Applejack?" the pony of same flesh and blood like her elder sister answered to clearly mark her point and standing in this.

A-J furrowed her eyebrows, loosing more patience and ability to forgive after hearing this. Her eyes looked over the small obstacle to see Zecora letting off a weak smirk, understanding that her young lover was already prepared to go this far just for her sake. Sadly, this apple-pony wasn't even close to being ready for such behavior, thus misinterpreting it heavily.

Her eyes glared down at Apple Bloom, radiating the still burning tempest in her heart. "Mah goodness, Apple Bloom. Yo' muss haf seen way too much witcher friends fo' proteckin' this hyar wicked enchantress..." she virtually hissed before taking a hard step forward.

The olive foal snorted and scraped a fore hoof to the floor, exclaiming the ultimate gesticulation in hostile behavior while returning the glare. "Yo' knows she ain't no enchantress, an' especially not evil! If yer tryin' t'git close t'her, yo'll hafta git by me fir..." she tried to state the second before the bigger earth pony suddenly did something she'd never do in normal cases.

With a mean foreleg, Applejack pushed aside her much weaker sibling, showing no mercy thanks to the uncontrollable bloodlust hungering to further the brutal beating. "Yo'll git fo' puttin' them wrong ideas in mah sister's haid, Zeco'a!" was her final words before she stood next to the downed zebra and raised the right foreleg to stomp her source of hatred in the ribs, forcing the pummeled victim to yelp in pain and cough from overexert. Applejack didn't change her furious expression, instead kept it like a statue while seeing the suffering she caused in a dead stare.

As more stains of blood spilled on the floor, another pony had grown a serious temperament.

Applejack grimaced in pain, feeling small teeth crunching her hindleg so hard it couldn't go unnoticed. After a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw Apple Bloom's mouth stuck around the orange leg, provoking her to try shake of this troublesome nuisance. "Ow! Let... go, Apple Bloom!" she ordered and waved her wounded hindleg. "NO!" Apple Bloom exclaimed with her muffled voice, biting harder.

"Okay, thass it!" A-J roared and decided to go over the edge. Her other hindleg arched forward, ending up into a weak kick to the smaller pony's face. With a shocked yelp, Apple Bloom slid over the floor while covering her face, whimpering from the frightening pain throbbing her cheek. "Apple Bloom!" Zecora succeeded to call out when she saw her beloved little pony in pain. But no matter how much she tried, her body just wouldn't obey to get up.

Going unaware of what she just did to her poor sister, Applejack turned back her head to look down at the victim of this outrageous pony that was herself.

The moment grew dark, filled with the presence of the worst possible. A monstrosity took control, guiding an honest and strong soul to the path of ultimate vengeance.

With absolutely no hesitation, Applejack took one last glance at the striped mare before turning around, tensing all muscles in her hindlegs before lifting up both of them in an arched pose.

Zecora closed her eyes and felt the touch of death stroking her neck carefully as she saw the powerful hindlegs aiming for her head.

A single second before the unforgiving act, and the earth pony still didn't regret anything.

Apple Bloom revealed a tear falling down her bruised cheek as Applejack's hindlegs charged away...

In another room, far away from what's happening in the Everfree forest, the Sugarcube Corner was darkened with a mere lamp turned on next to a bed. This room was located on the upper floor of the shop, temporarily occupied by two fillies in their best days of youth. In a sweet connection, Ditzy Doo the mailmare moaned in ecstasy to feel her lovely pony Pinkie Pie treating her lips so carefully.

The pink earth pony moaned back, certainly enjoying her fine marefriend in all ways possible through this simple act. Laying in the bed on top of the gray pegasus, she gently rubbed her entire body over the soft coat, alluring a cute blush on Ditzy's cheeks. Finally, after several seconds of contact, both ponies disconnected the kiss to look into each others eyes.

"Hee hee hee! You liked that, didn't you?" Pinkie asked in all playfulness to tease her lover while keeping the same kind of bedroom eyes she always wore in moments like this. Ditzy giggled as her blush enhanced, fully aware that this party-pony knew how to push all of her buttons.

"Quit it, Pinkie! You know I do" she responded while looking with her crossed eyes at the teasing thing pressing her body into the comfortable bed. Suddenly, a thought hit her mind, bringing her to ask a question about a little earlier. "What was it you wanted to celebrate, by the way? You said something good had happened" she stated after the question.

Pinkie giggled with her causal grin, aware that they sure had something to celebrate. In fact, so worth celebrating that she was going to give her lover a night to always remember in difference from all the previous unforgettable nights they've shared before. After slowly wrapping her poofy tail around one of Ditzy's hindlegs, she nuzzled the gray cheek to get closer to the equally colored ear.

"Let's say that somepony finally got what he deserved..." she whispered with a mean grin and rubbed her nether against Ditzy's...

Back in the hollowed-out tree in the middle of the cold forest, Apple Bloom yelled at the top of her lungs when the violent scene appeared in front of her...

Zecora opened her eyes, noticing she was still alive and that Applejack was gone.

With a hard crash into one of the shelves filled with several potions and ingredients, the orange earth pony felt her back and head ache from the impact. Two strong hooves pressed her down to the floor, forcing all movements to halt until A-J realized who just had assaulted her. But the pony who mentioned the name of this sudden visitor first was Apple Bloom.

"Rainbow Dash?" her young lips exclaimed while the blue pegasus with her rainbow streams grunted to keep Applejack in place. She had taken a sip from the well of anger too, frustrated over seeing this scene.

"Applejack! What in Celestia's name are you doing?" she screamed into her friend's face, hardly believing she just had stopped her from killing another equine. However, the mentioned pony didn't quit struggling. "Let go of me, Rainbow! Ah'm gonna kill thet cursed zebra fo' whut she haf done t'mah sister!" Applejack yelled back after her snort and continual struggle to break free.

Her forelegs were pressed down to the floor, forcefully held in place even though they trembled a lot. "What? Kill her? Are you insane?" Rainbow countered and added more pressure to her already overexert forelegs. She slowly lost control, unaware that this earth pony was more furious then ever before. And just when her concentration broke for a mere blink of an eye, Applejack finally spread her hindlegs to kick away the blue pillars that were Rainbow's hindlegs.

The pegasus collapsed over the orange body, immediately pushed away when her pressure on the forelegs dropped. Now Applejack was fully free to quickly get up before her friend had time to do the same. And just when her next charge was set...

"ENOUGH!" a female voice called out before a purple ray of magic shot at Applejack, enchanting her body to fall limp to the floor like a ton of bricks had landed on her. After a hard thud and frightened yelp from the farmer-pony, Rainbow stood up on all four again and brushed of some dust from her chest, glaring at the perplexed and disarmed pony in the meantime.

Apple Bloom turned her head to the door, discovering the source of this disciplined voice and powerful magic. It was Twilight Sparkle, the smartest pony she knew of, who had entered the battle to finish it. Tight behind her was Sweetie Belle who quickly noticed the olive foal, immediately running over to see if her friend was okay. During that, Zecora finally found the strength to at least get up on her stomach, still fighting against the headache and internal pain to get up all the way.

But what took most place in this scene was the lavender unicorn who stood in the center of everypony. She glanced at the two foals, the wounded zebra, Rainbow Dash and finally the maddened pony she had freed from all movement thanks the thick shroud of magic.

She was more then just disappointed, she was even more then seriously curious to know what the hay was going on here. Her expression told of dedication and a slight amount of anger. "Okay... what... is going on here? Why is Zecora beaten blue, why is Apple Bloom crying, and why... tell me WHY I just heard that YOU..." she paused and looked down at her lover grunting in frustration. "... wanted to kill Zecora?".

All the ponies looked at Twilight who had decided to take command of this slowly calming situation. An explanation was more the necessary now...

"Mmmhh..." Ditzy moaned out as her playful lover tightened the ropes around her gray forelegs. She loved to feel every little thing Pinkie did to her, even if it involved getting tied up and unable to move just for the sake of her pleasure. The earth pony kept smiling as she saw her lover laying in the bed.

Tied with her forelegs behind her back, gagged with a pink ball in her mouth, blindfolded by a black piece of cloth around her head, her hindlegs widely separated by a spreader bar of iron, and a large, pink vibrator laying between the spread hind knees. In short, a completely defenseless pony with a soaked marehood just waiting for her sweet stimulation.

As the blush enhanced on Pinkie's cheeks, she crawled up with her naked body on the bed again, enjoying the sight of such an innocent and pure pony about to get desecrated by pure lust. "You look so~o pretty, my little silly-filly. I just... wanna make you scream..." she whispered loudly to add her own effect of sexiness. And when she heard Ditzy's embarrassed giggle from the ball gag, it was enough for her to know it was all green to go.

The earth pony picked up the vibrator carrying her color, adoring its size while studying the buttons for each option in how to use it. So many to choose between, but her mind already knew which one to use first: medium vibration.

The blue eyes landed on the dripping slit, enticing the tongue to lick the lower lips. In an instant, Ditzy jerked her entire body when the nice vibration teased her opening. "Mhgnnnhh" she tried to moan out, only causing some saliva to squeeze out from her tight gag. She liked that, she wanted more, she wanted it inside her... she wanted it so badly.

"Hmmh... nnhnghh!" she exclaimed and squirmed to signal the desperate need. Pinkie giggled. "Aawww... does my little Ditzy want her lollipop?" she teased further while stroking the vibrating end of her tool against the mentioned pony's treasure, slowly pressing inside the trembling head between the gray lips virtually screaming to feel a penetration. "Hmmghh! Mhghuuhh!" the blonde pegasus replied and nodded in her extreme need.

Biting her lower lip in pure ecstasy from seeing this, Pinkie grinned widely, switched up the level from medium to max... and pushed the toy even slower inside this warm and soaked love hole.

Ditzy screamed as the vibrating dildo mauled her labia, flickering them so hard she couldn't even begin to understand what was happening to her preciousness. Pinkie laughed from the deepest core of her heart when seeing the violent effects her lover received. It was like electricity tortured her body, causing heavy trembles in every cell of the pegasus. Ditzy jerked her head for each inch digging deeper between her tight inner walls, groaning and screaming due to the unnecessarily strong vibration tearing her flesh and mind apart.

It was pain to know her hindlegs were firmly in place by the spreader bar, and to add the fact that she couldn't move her tied forelegs which she rested on either, this whole scenario brought a crippling fear combined with lust. Knowing that whatever happened to her was caused by Pinkie turned the most sensitive mental spots of her brain. "Ohhh! Look how wet you are!" the pink filly exclaimed in excitement after noticing the love juice her pony extracted. And as some shot at her muzzle due to the vibrator's extreme movements, the giggling kept going.

The toy had almost reached Ditzy's deepest part, massacring the entire soaked cave of flesh so intensively it almost hurt. But like she already knew, the warmth could only increase while she squirmed for her life. This stimulation didn't just satisfy her, it summoned an extreme emotion begging to get some more.

"Ghhuun! Hinkrhie, hrah whah whror!" the cross-eyed pegasus filly tried to say in her personal darkness, ending up getting a misinterpreted response. "Oh, silly Ditzy! I already know you're a whorse! And I also know you want more..." she changed her voice from exalted to lustful again, going for the last part of this act before proceeding to the next one.

Without any mercy, Pinkie Pie grabbed the vibrating monster with both her fore hooves, twisting it around clockwise inside Ditzy's sore flesh of love. Her moaning increased in volume several times, breaking all borders for her body as a sweet, yet forced orgasm poured through her head all the way down to her stuffed hole. When some spittle dripped down on her gray neck, the party-pony rejoiced in a happy squeal as she dived her snout down to the climaxing marehood.

In an instant, the toy was unplugged, causing some surprise for Ditzy before her female fluids squirted all over Pinkie's face, soaking her with stickiness whilst the air got tainted with moans from both ponies...

Inside the secluded home, a voice using many rhymes had spoken for a short while.

"... So my admission says that a crime I certainly have committed" Zecora ended while getting her mane carefully stroked by Apple Bloom who sat next to her. This little filly didn't really want to agree, her heart had already spoken a truth after the sweet moment she had shared with this foreign mare. If it weren't for the mean bruise still aching on her cheek, she would have nuzzled her lover's snout.

Applejack had finally reduced her rampaging mood into a state of moderate anger, actually listening now instead of trying to break free from this unbreakable shroud of purple magic. Twilight and Rainbow looked rather amused to what they'd just heard, especially Twilight. "A potion that enhances age? Wow, I had no idea herbals could be that... super" she uttered with some hesitation. "Yeah, but that sounds a bit creepy, actually" Rainbow added and looked at the little foal.

"Still doesn't... give her th' r-right... t'take mah sister's... virginity!" Applejack stated even though the heavy shroud made it hard to even speak. All attention landed on the orange pony as she continued in her grunting arguing. "Apple Bloom... is too young... fo' enny... of this! It's Rarity's fault... fo'... gittin' caught so these... fillies saw thin's they weren't supposed to... see !" she finished and focused on trying to breath instead.

Sweetie Belle looked down on her fore hooves with a sad frown, knowing that it actually began with her getting such an outrageous tantrum, ending with her friends trying to come up with a solution involving kissing. She knew that's what her sister and the three others apparently did, and it really was more alluring to do then she had suspected at that moment.

"Okay, so let me get this straight:" Twilight said before sitting down and tapping a fore hoof down to the floor for each thing she now counted up. "Apple Bloom came here, told Zecora what happened, so Zecora wanted to help Apple Bloom by giving her a potion that would enhance her age..." the lavender pony then paused and turned her head to the striped mare still laying on her stomach. "... but during all this time, you actually wanted more then just to 'help' her, so you used the moment to seduce her?".

The several times mentioned equine glanced at her little foal, noticing the gamboge eyes worn by a pony ready to support her whenever needed. "Apple Bloom have for me always been a special friend, a message of affection I one day hoped to send. Like a blessing she visited me this night, and resisting her improved beauty was indeed a lost fight..." the zebra revealed, blushing like it was a big secret from the start.

However, Apple Bloom just smiled. Now it was her turn to speak after turning her head to Twilight. "An' Zeco'a haf always been a special somepony t'me too. Ah... ah acshully wanted it all t'happen" the olive foal stated as her only source of defense.

Twilight frowned and looked down at A-J, reconsidering to release the magic holding her down. "Can I let you go, Applejack? Have you calmed down?" she asked. It took some time for the answer to come, but soon the addressed pony spoke with a calm voice. "Yes...".

"Really? You won't go crazy again?" Rainbow asked too, remembering the brutal strength her friend used just a moment ago. "Ah promise... ah won't do anythin'" the disarmed earth pony said even though her cheek like the rest of her body was still firmly planted to the floor. Knowing that Applejack after all carried the element of honesty, Twilight's last shred of doubt broke after hearing that. Thus, she dispelled her magic.

While Applejack groaned in exhaustion and relief, Apple Bloom felt an urge to speak even though she already had received some fact about her sister's ease for using violence. Concentrating all of her reasonable thoughts, she hoped her sister would understand now. "Please, big sister. Ah love Zeco'a an' she loves me. Cain't yo' accepp thet?" her voice virtually pleaded.

The elder sister got up on her hooves with no response to that. Her aura was heavy and still without any comfort, bringing serious doubts to all present ponies if she really had calmed down at all. However, the emerald green eyes finally landed on Apple Bloom. "Yo'... do whut yo' feel like t'do... but whutevah yer young mind kin come up about this, ah won't suppo't it even th' smallest" she paused before quickly glaring at Zecora again.

"An' yo', Zeco'a! If ah evah see yo' at our farm, ah won't waste time beatin' yo' up befo'e buckin' th' haid of yer neck" was her last words before turning around, looking mean and more disappointed then ever. The zebra didn't seem to take the threat seriously, but behind the relaxed facade she had decided to keep, there was a gulp. Twilight didn't like hearing any of those words.

"But A-J..." she had time to say as the mentioned pony walked over to pick up her stetson from the floor before exiting the home with a hanging head, ignoring whatever her lover had in mind. This place was of no interest to her anymore, so leaving felt like the only right thing to do now, not that she had anything else planned.

At that moment, nopony remaining inside the tree knew if things were cool now or not.

But Rainbow Dash wanted something more to be said, thus turning her head to Apple Bloom and Zecora. "Sooo... do any of you two need to see a doctor? Those wounds and bruises look rather nasty" she stated with implements about the striped mare's condition. But the foreign equine smirked with a glance at her young, caressing lover. "Even though my life just hanged on the line, the healing herbs I have will make me feel just fine" she responded and nuzzled back on Apple bloom's clean cheek.

Letting go of a concerned expression aimed at the olive filly, Rainbow knew that there was a better question to ask. "And what about you, Apple Bloom?".

The mentioned pony didn't return the look, instead left a short pause for everypony to imagine what her thoughts possibly could be. "Ah... ah'm fine. An' ah reckon ah sh'd follow mah sister... but ah also wanna stay hyar wif Zeco'a an' look af'er her" she said to point out that she didn't know which one of the options to choose between.

"I think you should stay" Twilight suddenly entered the conversation with. "It's probably better if I talk to her about this in a day or so. Applejack need some time for herself to reconsider her actions and your decision..." she explained and slowly turned her head towards Sweetie Belle. "And it's probably for the better that you go back to Rarity and talk to her, Sweetie. I can promise she must be worried sick about you now...".

The pale little filly frowned again, knowing it was true what Twilight said. Things had certainly changed enough to allow some apologies and explanations. "Yeah... can you take me home, Twilight?" she asked only to get quickly answered by a smirking lavender unicorn nodding her head.

But one pony was still not pleased with any of this, a pegasus pony to be more precise. Her blue wings flapped up together with her furrowed eyebrows. "Then it's settled! But I wanna deal with Applejack before I leave her alone!" she exclaimed and hovered up in the air.

"Ugh... Rainbow, do you really think that's a good idea after everything she's just gone through?" Twilight asked with an unamused tone and fitting facial expression. But the confident and more then enough radical pegasus just smiled back. "She won't listen to ME talking... but I know SOMEPONY who can talk to anypony including her..." the response became as she thought of a very certain pony in her head.

With little to no complaints about her decision, Rainbow flew out through the open door and then soared up from the thick tree crowns of the Everfree forest, aiming towards a building at the border of Ponyville she had visited several times and hadn't regret a single time doing so.

"Ohh... I hope she won't do anything stupid now..." Twilight said to herself with an enhancing frown.

But now was the time to finally end this current scene, things needed to be taken care of and questions needed answers. So after throwing a last glance at the odd couple and then at the other foal in the room, the elder unicorn wished her friends good luck and walked out in the snow with Sweetie Belle next to her.

Apple Bloom and Zecora looked at each other, giving it a try to communicate with mere eyes. Both felt a mild level of insecurity over the situation they had placed themselves in. But as a second thought ran through their heads, telling them the truth of emotions, both smiled before the tender kiss...

In the locked room on the upper level of the confectionery located in Ponyville, Pinkie stood in the darkness. Her eyes had been adoring the sight of her lover laying completely still in bed. She had enjoyed, pleasured, lusted, sought and begged for more, and this gray pegasus was going to get it. Oh, she was guaranteed to get it.

"So~o... does Pinkie's little pony want more from her mommy?" the teasing earth pony asked as she walked out with two different objects wrapped in her poofy tail. Her trotting ended as soon as she had reached the bed, smirking softly to hear the answer from her gagged, blinded and disarmed equine.

The sounds Ditzy tried to make was meant as signals for more, and even if everything became muffled groans and incoherent mumbles, Pinkie was pleased to no end as she quickly turned around to lay the two objects on her bed.

While turning around, the earth pony glanced at her choices for the last act: a plastic bottle of premium honey... and a long knife best suited for gutting fish. Her giggles aroused Ditzy further, even though she had no idea what this heavily varying party-pony had planned this time. It was always something different, but her guesses made a shot right at the moment she felt something truly surprising.

"Mmhhh!" the blonde filly groaned as she felt her marehood getting covered in the most viscous substance Pinkie had in her pantry without being mixed with something else. Her lips received some soaking from her own tongue while she saw the sweet fluid pouring all over her lover's labia, breathing heavier by the sheer awe to behold this. "Mmmh! Now you look even more delicious!" she stated and squeezed the bottle one last time to fully cover her treat in the rich taste.

After throwing away the half-empty plastic bottle, Pinkie laid over the spreader bar to let her head rest peacefully above the gray flower coated in honey. Even though the hard iron felt uncomfortable to her tummy, she didn't hesitate to start immediately with this tasty treat before her: Ditzy's flower mixed with cum and a thick layer of honey. She laid her forelegs over the gray knees, took charge and planted her snout in the source of interest.

The pegasus tensed her body as a long moan escaped her mouth. Feeling Pinkie's tongue absorbing her nectar in each lap together with the sticky honey moistening her warm preciousness had scored a critical hit in her arouse, allowing it to pour out all over her inner feelings to cover it in ecstasy. She squirmed with her hips, struggling to escape the intense stimulation ripping her senses apart. More saliva poured from her ball gag, more perspiration broke from her body, more lustful noises echoed from her mouth... and more bliss tainted her dripping nether slit.

Pinkie had already licked up half of the glistening coat mixed with female love juice. She rubbed her sticky tongue over her teeth, preserving the taste while swallowing the rest like the beast she imagined herself to be. With insanely enjoying eyes glancing at her blinded partner, she lapped one last time all over the tight lips.

"Ahhh... ohh... you taste so good, Ditzy... but it lacks something... something... red!" she hissed at the last word and arched her eyebrows. Like a cobra, her right fore hoof extended to reach the long knife...

Without lust, only pain and horror, Ditzy screamed out when she felt her flesh and coat receiving a punishment in form of a mean cut right above her marehood. The pain hit her like a frying pan to the forehead, vibrating the discomfort to every nerve she was aware of. Then the fear could take true grip over her when she felt her nether getting soaked by the scarlet substance pouring down to join the mix of honey and love juice.

The cut was deep enough to make Ditzy bleed instantly even if it wasn't so deep or wide, leaving behind a scar that would last for a long time. A mark showing what she had gone through as the blood spilled, symbolizing true pain and the very substance that makes ponies live.

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment she was going to cum when thinking about all these things. Her own snatch soaked with an internal voice begging for just a mere hoof to satisfy it. And after standing up straight on her hindlegs, she used the other fore hoof to rub herself between those damp thighs. Her other fore hoof held the knife searching for more targets, so she had to depend on her head giving all the support by getting more stuffed into Ditzy's heavily drenched love spot.

"Mhhmm..." Pinkie moaned as she continued lapping up the honey with a taste of blood and small aroma of mare-love. And just when the tied pegasus started to enjoy this at least a little, she was forced to scream again when the cold steel separated her skin again.

"Ghuummnhg! Hnngghu... gghh..." Ditzy slowly changed from desperately screaming to whimpering as the pain subsided from her thigh. Another scar was placed, it was a small one only letting go of a few drips compared with the slice her lower midriff suffered. But it didn't end there.

Another cut on the same hindleg, another scream. Pinkie moaned with blushing cheeks, rubbing faster on her needy flower crying out its pleasure over the soft blanket. She enjoyed so much it drove her mad with love and lust. This blood filling her taste buds was Ditzy's innocent blood. Consumed just for her own need together with honey and cum. Her eyebrows frowned above her happy smile and half-closed eyes when another step towards her sweet climax was taken.

But the limit was drawing close for Ditzy, this was the only thing in their lovemaking she had a little problem with. It hurt, and hurt was scary. Pain meant that something's wrong. She didn't want to be 'wrong'. She didn't want to be different in that way. She wanted to be normal just like everypony else. And feeling pain also meant that you were getting closer to death. She didn't want to die.

She didn't want to leave Pinkie Pie...

"Mmmhhhh!" Pinkie screamed out with her lips still stuck around the gray marehood. Her tongue swirled like an insane and rapidly spinning tornado, massacring Ditzy's labia coated in stickiness. Just a shot of the scarlet and orange in her head with the transparency in the background, and she was sold to the highest bidder for the orgasm she pleaded for. Her thighs squeezed her pink hoof, her brain blanked, the spine shivered...

And not a moment too late or soon, the lovely fluids of a mare's full satisfaction ran down her pink hindlegs, ending with a strong squeal from her throat...

A distance away from the scene, inside the same building two ponies sat inside all alone, Soul Hook killed his third cigarette in the ashtray on the white table before him. He leaned back on the equally colored chair and tipped it a little bit backwards, experiencing some physical comfort as he rested his forelegs on the dark purple tummy even though his mind needed some settlement.

"So what can we do?" he asked with his casual look of indifference at the beige mare who polished her glasses with a napkin. After putting them back on her snout again, she sighed. "Nothing. As I said: the murderer left no traces behind, there are no witnesses, and even IF there were any... it's outside our area for the moment. The technicians will call us before or later, but that is only until they have come up with a clean statement of what happened to him" she explained and rested her chin on her fore hooves.

The colt knew where this was going, but asked anyway. "And that would take about how long?".

Winter Breeze rolled her eyes. "Well, minding Soarin' escaped the royal dungeon, they are going to interrogate Spitfire who's still there, search the entire prison and castle for clues, collect information on all the present ponies in the entire area, then add everything together with what they got AFTER updating their own archives with the information... I'd say a month if we are lucky" she finally stated and almost slipped down her fore hooves to hit her muzzle on the hard table due to the exhaustion she felt from hearing her own words.

Soul understood the annoyance his mentor felt, and didn't ask any stupid questions when she suddenly got up from her chair and walked over to the large wall of glass. Her thoughts were of the disappointed kind, something the male pony could see from her weak reflection on the clear glass.

"I've been working on this case for almost two years... slowly nurturing it with more and more evidences and trails as they came up just for a perfect confrontation in court. I finally get to see the two most well-hidden rapists go to prison for the majority of their future lives..." she said before hanging with her head in a huge disappointment.

"And of course... just when I can start to feel that justice would take its toll on them every day for thirty-five years... somepony just couldn't control their bloodlust and killed my trophy. All of my... our.. work, suddenly halved for no reason at all...".

It was at that moment Soul Hook got up from his own chair and carefully walked up to his mentor. He could see the tensed muscles on her shoulders and neck. "It's like Celestia herself didn't want us to enjoy this victory to the fullest..." the pegasus mare stated and held back the tear in her eye.

"You if anypony shouldn't think like that, miss Winter Breeze..." the colt cut her off and rested a foreleg on her beige back, right between the wings. His deep voice was always welcome in her ears, especially in a time when she herself was growing mentally weak.

"Even if Soarin' happened to escape his fate of three and a half decades behind bars, anypony can judge after seeing the picture that he certainly didn't had a... pleasurable time during his last moments. There are several ways to see his fate..." he paused and took another few steps so his head was right next to Winter Breeze's in front of the window. She glanced beyond her reading glasses without moving her head, keeping her eyes on the dark purple snout just a couple of inches away from her own.

"... and one of them are to imagine what horrible events he possibly experienced during the slow execution. Perhaps it was fate's way of dealing vengeance... or perhaps it was simply karma who decided to add some variety, because as everypony know... variety is the spice of death..." he said and suddenly paid attention to the slightly soaked eyes staring at him by returning the look. She was listening with interest.

"You've done a brilliant job as always, miss Winter Breeze. I can't imagine any other mare with your strength and dedication to see justice win like death always do. And when you think of it a little closer... it's not like Equestria lost anything of value when Soarin' died".

Their heads had turned to look straight at each other. A different ambiance took place in the room, eradicating the previous one.

"And it would have been a greater torment for you if he'd died before the mallet of tree fell to seal his doom... all thanks to you" he ended and simply began to stare back like he always did at everypony.

A small blush decorated Winter Breeze's cheeks. Her frown became a smirk in the steps of the gray emotions she just followed. For a moment she didn't find the words, thus quickly glancing out on the snow outside the building that was a branch of Equestria's rehabilitation agency. Like the white had helped her, she spoke.

"You truly have a special talent, Soul Hook" was however the only thing she came up with.

"I'd believe so too, yes" was his only response.

Silence fell. Both ponies just stared at each other for almost a minute. Winter Breeze could still feel the colt's foreleg which had moved to her neck during his speech. She was warm, and noticing that her company actually leaned down a little with his head to not outmatch her height almost made her warmer. Various thoughts ran through her head, each one fighting to win the prize that was her attention. Without knowing it herself, the beige female had locked her ice crystal blue eyes on the emerald and slightly dark green ones, causing her wings to twitch a little.

Then, like a most unwelcome event, the door knocked...

Soul Hook instantly turned away and glanced at the source of noise, soon leaving his spot next to the mare so he could find out who had decided to visit this late. Winter Breeze bit her lower lip and rubbed her cheeks, trying to get rid of the blush before turning on her professional attitude.

As the colt followed the glass wall up to the entrance, he could see who stood behind the glass door. A blue pegasus with rainbow streamers who also was one of few ponies in this town who could grin while seeing him...

Pinkie giggled when she saw all the band aids she had placed below the gray waist, pleased to see all the colorful balloons on each one following a line of a few inches. "Ha ha ha ha! You look like a mail with too many stamps!" she burst the air with and fell down laughing into the bed next to Ditzy. "Ha ha ha! Get it...g-get it..? Ah ha ha! B-because you... ha ha... are a mailmare!Ah ha ha ha!" she continued without actually minding the filly she just had taken care of.

But Ditzy just smiled, she could finally rest now without the blindfold, ball gag and the rest of the disabling toys attached to her body. "Hee hee... you're right, Pinkie" she agreed, however. She could get used to all of this as long as it was her lover who did it. Being locked was fun, but going so far as... this... was a little exerting for her. She didn't like the pain, but if Pinkie Pie did, it was okay.

In a few moments of swiftness, both fillies were resting under the comfortable blanket, snuggling up with Ditzy resting on the pink chest like she always did whenever she slept with Pinkie. The heartbeat was her favorite sound, it kept the same signal in an even rhythm. It showed that her lover was alive and well. Pinkie just enjoyed the weight on her chest and the nice blonde mane almost reaching her chin. It could never be to warm for her during moments like these.

But then the gray filly just remembered something. "By the way, Pinkie" she uttered and gained the mentioned earth pony's attention. "Can you tell me more about that somepony who got what he deserved?".

Pinkie Pie grinned. "Sure! It was fun, WAY more fun then the previous ponies I've taken care of..." she began while Ditzy tilted her head so she could see her love's muzzle. Pinkie gesticulated with her hooves and grimaced a lot during her tale, something the pegasus appreciated and liked very much. She could even giggle sometimes.

"There was this... somepony... who did things I didn't appreciate. He and another pony were mean, REALLY mean! So one day, when they thought it was a normal day without any Pinkie Pie, I jumped up and surprised them! Or, oh well... it was only one of them, the other pony couldn't come. However, at first, he had absolutely no idea what I was going to give him, so when I showed him, he was so shocked that he couldn't even answer my question. First I thought he was just gonna continue being mean, but THEN!" she paused and gave a dramatic gesticulation by holding up her forelegs like she was going to catch something. Ditzy giggled.

"Then I showed him how fun it was, and he was like 'meh, I don't know. It doesn't seem so much fun', so I just continued and continued and continued until I was panting! And after THAT... then he was so glad over what I gave him that he couldn't even speak anymore. It took a little while, but now he'll never be mean and NEVER wear a frown again! A~all thanks to Pinkie Pie!" the self-mentioned pony ended with a hoof carefully stroking Ditzy's blonde mane.

The mailmare sure enjoyed these stories. She had no idea what kind of ponies Pinkie spoke of, but she also knew that it was because of secrets. Pinkie liked keeping secrets according to Ditzy, and it was okay. Just as long as she could hear her voice, spend time with her, make love to her, listen to her stories and always... always hear compliments about her eyes.

After another quarter of stories, Ditzy fell asleep with a happy smile. At that moment, Pinkie rubbed her lover's mane one last time before shutting her eyes. "One day you'll find out, my little pony..." she said silently before her maniacal grin. "... and then you'll be just like them...".

END

**Author's Note:**

Mkay, guys. This chapter was PROBABLY a little hard to clop to since there was so many jumps between the scenes. But the sex scene had as you might see a connection with the story, so yay! (or something...)

I've read some feedback about my latest story, Tears of Ecstasy, and there have been some questions about Octavia's accent. Before you ask, yes, it's Russian. Apparently it was also a little hard reading it according to some of you, and it's GOOD you're telling me this so I can IMPROVE! ^^

I'll make Octavia's accent a little easier to read in the next update, but I'll still make sure it's noticeable. Russian accents are after all pure awesomeness ;)

And don't forget to comment, guys! I need it! I need your thoughts! I need your ideas! I need your voices! I NEED YOUR SOULS (er... kay...).

Anyhow, just see if you can find the time and tell me what you think. And remember:

Brohoof on ya all!


	17. When a mare lusts

_Previously: When Applejack caught Apple Bloom in bed with Zecora, she entered a rampage and nearly killed her sister's newfound lover. Luckily, Twilight and Rainbow Dash arrives to the scene and stops her, then tries to settle things down. Apple Bloom defends her love for Zecora and finally convince Applejack that they won't split up. When Applejack then leaves, she swears that she'll never support their relationship and will kill Zecora if she ever sees her again. In order to help her friend get over the tantrum, Rainbow flies away to find Winter Breeze and Soul Hook while Twilight walks Sweetie Belle home to Rarity..._

When a mare lusts

The last days of winter in Ponyville, soon the weather factory at Cloudsdale would be put to work, producing white and fluffy clouds, colorful rainbows, spring breezes and massive clouds used for rain. It was just a week left until the big event a certain unicorn filly had been assigned to organize. That specific unicorn Twilight Sparkle had spent the last five minutes thinking on it, walking blindly with the little pale gray unicorn foal next to her.

"Twilight...?" Sweetie Belle asked, concerned about the elder pony who was supposed to follow her home from the Everfree forest to Carousel Boutique. Sadly, there was no response from the thoughtful pony. "Twilight!" she raised her voice to get attention. Still nothing, the mentioned equine just kept walking with her muzzle pointing at the ground, frowning.

"Twilight!" the foal with her strong, unrecognized voice called out once and for all, almost getting angry in the process even though she was just worried. Like somepony just said 'magic kindergarten', the lavender unicorn flashed her eyes wide-open and jerked her head up in shock. "Uh... yes, Sweetie Belle?" she responded, muddled and confused as she turned her head to her caller.

Sweetie sighed out of stress while they both kept walking through the way between Fluttershy's cottage and Ponyville. It couldn't get much darker, but thanks to all snow giving an illuminating reflection with its white and the much more open sky revealing all the stars, they could both see without any help from magical lights. "I've been thinking, Twilight. About... my sister and miss Cheerilee..." the young foal frowned a little more after saying. "R-really?" she received as an answer from Twilight who sounded relieved yet still worried of what to hear.

Sweetie kept the silence, then moved on with the conversation. "Yeah... and you know what? Rainbow Dash was right, you should only do adult pony-stuff with somepony you really trust" she stated which brought a little more hesitation from Twilight. But then the young equine continued by turning her head to meet the violet eyes. "I know my sister isn't dumb... and Cheerilee is a really smart pony, I mean she is a teacher after all. You must be smart to be a teacher, right?" she asked rhetorically, knowing the answer by herself. Twilight understood and nodded with a slowly growing smile.

"Indeed, Sweetie Belle. And you know, well-placed trust can one day develop to something much, much bigger and wonderful" Twilight tried to be pedagogical with even though Rainbow Dash already had gone through about that. "You mean... er, love?" her company asked. Another insistent nod approving the fact.

A light gained life inside Sweetie's eyes. So bright that it caused her to stop all movement. "Does that mean my sister and Cheerilee are in love?" her young voice uttered in a way that made Twilight think that she didn't like it at all.

In a desperate attempt to explain herself and put everything in a better light, she nervously shifted her eyes while trying to come up with something. "Uhh... well, you see... I …they..."

Then she realized that it was pointless to use any mitigating words. She had heard about Rarity and Cheerilee, they were deeply affected by each other...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside a rehabilitation clinic at the far border of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had found her targets even though it was this late. She walked in through the reception next to Soul Hook, meeting the other pony she also wanted to meet, the shrink Winter Breeze.<p>

Her smile grew without control since there wasn't much more then good memories and experiences she recalled whenever this other pegasus mare stood in her sight. "Hey, miss Winter Breeze!" she called out and waved a fore hoof from her distance to the mare still looking out through the glass wall. The mentioned mare turned around, free from her previously crimson cheeks and now carrying a welcoming smile. "Why, hello there, Rainbow. Nice seeing you around... even if it's a little late for appointments" she stated with a playful chuckle to show her social side.

Rainbow giggled back, quickly glancing at the dark purple colt who apparently didn't find any reason to smile or even use the slightest facial expression. It would take some time before the blue filly could get used to this. However, she had other things to mind now. Thus, she cleared her throat and returned the look at Winter Breeze. "Yeah, but I had to check out if you guys were here. Because I have a friend who's in need of at least one of you" she explained a little bluntly, inviting questions from the others.

"Really? Well, it depends on the problem and, for starters, who it is" Winter Breeze continued to state while turning around and walking closer through the empty reception room to Rainbow. "Uh, yeah... her name is Applejack. A~and... she's having some... uh... family... relation... problem, I think it's called" she hesitated and almost stuttered.

Winter Breeze and Soul Hook looked at each other, quickly conversing without words what this situation required. It didn't take more then three seconds before one of them opened their mouth. "I think I'm best suited for it" the beige pegasus mare spoke up and placed a fore hoof gently on her chest while looking at Rainbow again. "Really? That's awesome! Do you think you can do it like, tomorrow or something?" she reasoned only because it was an elder mare she actually respected outside of her usual circle of friends.

"Hm... that could be arranged. I have no appointments of tomorrow, I think" she responded with a slight gesticulation from the same fore hoof she just used. That answer brought a sunny grin on Rainbow's lips. "Awesome! I knew I could depend on you guys!" she exclaimed and unfolded her wings in exaltation. Winter Breeze let go of a smug smile and then turned to the colt next to her friend.

"Soul Hook, can you just go to my office and double check if it's true? I don't wanna make any promises I can't hold" she said with the same smile towards the mentioned male. Without any complaints or even the slightest hesitation, he turned away and walked past the reception desk and further down the hallway, leaving the two females alone.

They both followed him with their eyes until he turned around a corner, then the younger pony broke the silence. "Wow, can you make him do anything?" Rainbow asked in a slight amusement to the indifferent colt's obedient act. Breeze exhaled before her answer. "He is kind of my assistant too aside from the role as my apprentice. It's a little odd relationship we have..." her voice uttered as her eyes went a little dreamy.

Suddenly, Rainbow's grin gained a sinister nature. Her still erect wings flapped gently so she now levitated above the mare. "Reeeaaaally?" she prolonged the word to enhance the effect that she knew something. This caused Winter Breeze to cock an eyebrow and look up at the gently hovering pegasus who crossed her forelegs. "And speaking about relationships... how's it going between you two on that subject, huh?" she winked to mark her point.

The shrink's eyes widened for a split second as she jerked her head back. A stroke of nervousness came by. "Ahem... Soul Hook and I are just apprentice and mentor. There is no way we could connect like..." she tried to excuse before the other, more radical pegasus cut her off by moving a little closer to her.

"Aw, save me the shrink mumbo-jumbo, Winter Breeze! I saw you through the glass wall when I flew to the door. You were just a muzzle away from each other and you didn't say anything, and don't come up with a lame excuse that you were playing the quiet game..." Rainbow marked clearly that she knew there was more behind the scenery. And by that she hit a complete soft spot on Winter Breeze's nerves.

A little stain of red landed on the shrink's cheeks as she rolled her eyes, she couldn't hold it back that good anymore. This little detail did not go unnoticed. "Aha, I knew it! He he he! I can't blame you either. If I was single and hadn't met Twilight, I'd totally hit him too, you know. Eh? Eh?" she nudged her friend on the shoulder with a fore knee.

The currently nudged mare rose her eyebrows in a sarcastic reaction. "Really? Was that what you thought the first time you saw him?" she responded suddenly like it was a serious subject to talk about.

Rainbow froze before her third nudge. When those words echoed through her head, she recalled the memory of just that moment. Evil, a pony who just wanted to hurt, a harbinger of injustice and a highly possible killer too. No... she did not like seeing him at all the first time. Especially not that dark aura he constantly radiated that tried to suffocate her until she had listened to him for a while. Her prejudice was normal, but still incorrect. It was a lesson learned that you never should judge a book by its cover, something that Twilight noted when she wrote down Rainbow's story.

As Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly lost their glimmer and her wings relaxed to force her down to the ground, Winter Breeze decided to reveal something while proving her point.

"Soul Hook doesn't have many friends at all. And he denies those who actually approves him as one. His life is a long story which even I am still working on to lure out from him. But no matter what, I know that it holds more agony and suffering than most ponies in entire Ponyville have experienced together...".

Rainbow frowned in defeat to the highly possible fact she also knew of.

"His past has left so many scars on him that his whole personality have been hardened into a shell stronger than rock. He's placed his trust on so many ponies before who've betrayed him in the end, damaging his ability to trust so severely that you could compare it with a dismembered leg...".

That comparison brought a painful look from Rainbow. She didn't even want to know how that felt.

"Ultimately, he simply... lost... the ability to trust anypony at all. He's constantly cynical, he always carries an indifferent expression because he's afraid to show any signs of faith, but the worst part about all of this is that... well, he probably doesn't even know how to love".

Winter Breeze meant to be done there, but her company just figured one thing out. After gaining courage, she asked. "But... but how come he's all obedient and stuff to you?" the question was from the frowning pegasus filly.

The beige one carrying a neutral expression felt the corners of her mouth getting heavy together with her narrowing eyebrows. She finally looked sad too.

"The first time he and I met, I didn't flinch when his aura washed over me. Then, when our eyes met, he looked so shocked and... exalted while a smile struggled to break free from his immovable lips. That was the only time I could tell that he was truly happy. I didn't know what it was, but as time passed by... I actually started to hope that... that..." she hesitated and blushed a little harder. Rainbow wasn't in the mood to tease. She wanted to know and thus listened silently as Winter Breeze turned her head away.

"That he... fell in... love with me..." the flushed shrink finally revealed and let go of a shivering sigh. She almost had a tear in her eye, but her years had hardened her to hold such things back. So she continued like nothing was about to show her emotions. "I've asked him what it was that brought him to smile that day. But he never answers... which makes me a little sad. I still hope that was an evidence that he knows deep inside of himself how to love somepony..." she now finished once and for all.

Rainbow processed all the information in her head, translating it so she could understand fully, which she now did. A bold but majorly kind thought was given birth inside her head.

"Do you mean love generally... or love YOU?" her relaxed voice asked.

"Since I'm supposed to restore him into a healthy and social life, It would be considered involving work and private life if we became a couple, which is strongly forbidden as a shrink..." Winter Breeze quickly put in before she bit her lower lip in the pause afterward. "But I think you know the answer to that question... Rainbow Dash" she then added and turned away in embarrassment over loosing her face so easily.

The mentioned pegasus looked down at the floor, understanding that it was an impossible thing for them to be in a love-relationship even though she wished for it. For a time Rainbow didn't know of, Winter Breeze had bred a hope that she had found somepony that she was meant to be with, only to realize there were several walls blocking her hopes. But still, she would never drop the idea that they one day could be more then just mentor and apprentice.

At that time when both had silenced, Soul Hook came back from Winter Breeze's office, calling out while getting closer to the awaiting equines. "You have nothing planned for tomorrow, miss Winter Breeze" his deep bass voice vibrated. Rainbow gave the dark purple colt a long glance, something he as always didn't care about. "Good... very good" the addressed shrink responded and inhaled deeply to get air for her next statement.

Like her mood didn't had any buttons pushed at all, she smiled again at the late night visitor. "Very well, Rainbow. It's late and if I'm to help your friend Applejack tomorrow, I need to rest properly. Soul Hook, shall we?" she said and looked at the colt who nodded his head.

Rainbow didn't feel tired at all, but she understood if Breeze didn't want to talk anymore about all of this, especially not in front of the very main subject. "Okay..." she responded and looked over her shoulder.

In another set of short minutes, the clinic was secured, darkened and locked. Winter Breeze and Soul Hook took their first steps from the entrance door out in the snow as Rainbow took air under her wings again. "We'll meet at Sweet Apple Acres ten o' clock in the morning! Make sure your friend is there so I can talk with her!" she called out while walking away. "Okay!" Rainbow called back, not even a little doubtful about if this was going to work.

But her concerns started to shift, jumping over to those two ponies walking away from her. And the sad fact was that she felt there was nothing she could do about this. Was there anypony who could solve their problem? She didn't know, so instead she shook her head and flew through the still, chilly air towards her home...

* * *

><p>In another location less secluded compared to the rehabilitation agency, two ponies of the same sex sat on a red sofa which had been temporarily dragged out from nowhere for their comfort's sake. The location was the one and only Carousel Boutique with none the less it's owner and another certain mare. It was warm and nice in difference to the outside, especially thanks to those recently mentioned females.<p>

The fashionista Rarity was sitting in a fuchsia colored lap, resting her forelegs around an equally colored back, leaning over the warm body with its fine coat, and pressing her lips to the pony known as Cheerilee.

Long and passionate, careful and strong, wet and sticky, they did everything to still their hunger for each other by swirling their tongues together with their sucking lips. A little moan escaping due to the high level of ecstasy this actually brought. But as sweet as it was, Rarity wanted to lean back and look into the eyes of her beloved teacher-pony. A last squishy noise ending with an enjoying sigh from the elder mare, then she could see the loving eyes they both received.

"I love you, Rarity... you're the only pony for me" the white unicorn heard before she decided to return those sweet words. "I love you even more, darling... it's unbearable it has to end like this". Her voice was filled with sorrow and grief, and it was during times like this her lover had to be the strong one.

Hugging the filly a little tighter, Cheerilee rested her head on the white shoulder so her snout was just an inch from the sensitive ear. "Yes... but we both know this is for the best. We should have understood that your sister couldn't tolerate our relationship. It's too much for her to take in knowing what we do" she tried to reason with her beloved pony.

Sadly, the truth didn't brought any comfort to the young heart inside Rarity's chest. "It's not fair! What if she still can't forgive me even if we break up? Then I have lost both you and Sweetie Belle..." her grieving tone said while she tightened her grip around the dark purple-red back. But when she felt the soft hooves rubbing her own back, a little comfort in the form of Cheerilee's voice filled the moment.

"We may separate now, honey. But... I promise I'll never date anypony else until we can be together again. Doesn't it feel easier knowing that?" she tried once again in hope to calm the beautiful spirit in her grasp.

Rarity had been listening and she thought exactly the same thing. She had been with some colts and fillies before, and they were sure to be prepared for the moment she'd be single again (according to Rarity herself), but Cheerilee was different. She was not just some one-night stand nor a friend with benefit she had sought just for the sake of pleasure. No, she had proven during their short time together that she was an intelligent, educated, responsible, kind and not to mention wonderful pony who had succeeded to catch her interest since that little 'incident' at the school a little while back.

Even if they hadn't been dating for so long, they still spoke to each other like their hearts already had melted together for several years. "Yes... it feels... a... a l-little better..." Rarity managed to say, but not without letting go of a tear making its escape down her cheek to the fuchsia shoulder. "And I p-promise... I won't... do it either..." her words ended with.

A prolonged moment in which the loving couple spent their last moment together, a set of minutes none of them wanted to break. Both imagined how it would be in the future when they'd see each other again. Would they just stand there? Talk to each other like they hardly knew who the other one was? The first imagined it to be pony hell, while the other one thought it'd be even worse. Sadly, now was the time for good-bye before anypony inappropriate for this sight would catch them again.

It was a long, tormenting walk for both of them to the boutique's door. They didn't want this, but both knew it had to be done. Rarity was worried sick of her sister and wanted to see her again, and Cheerilee felt a strong responsibility for all of this as Sweetie's teacher. If they wanted to end the little foal's suffering from all of this, they had to bite the bullet and wait until the day she could accept their relationship.

Perhaps it would take years, or if luck were on their side just a few months. Who knew how long time she needed. But one thing was for sure: Rarity had to restrain herself several times as she watched Cheerilee walk to the door and wave her hoof one last time when she had reached it. The gesture was returned, and when the door opened to let in the cold, the unicorn felt her heart turn into ice by that single breeze invading her warmth.

"I'll... just go to the school and... get some things before I go home. Just in case... well, I don't know why I just said this..." she explained with a little embarrassed smile, forgetting that they were supposed to never do this again. Rarity smiled back, falling a little bit more in love.

One last, loving look... and the door closed behind the earth pony mare.

As the first true sob jerked up Rarity's stomach and escaped through her nostrils, she lost her ability to hold her head straight, forcing her to hang when the despair took over. The floor had it's sanitary stained with a single drip of salt water falling from its beautified eye. However, not even the knowledge of her own looks and fashionable sense had even the tiniest bit of effect... she was utterly mortified for her love to end like this.

Her lower lip went through a torture when she started to nibble on it, and as her will to lay down was strong enough, her horn glimmered to immediately move the sofa up to her position so she could fall back without hurting herself. As her back hit the soft, red underlay, a misery she couldn't identify from before grabbed her, filling the poor mind with sadness and gray colored emotions. She squirmed and rolled over, doing everything she could to escape the mental pain while her tears soaked the sofa...

* * *

><p>A short while had passed by, fifteen minuted to be precise. And that little time was all needed for two certain females to reach the silent shop. It had been a long and cold walk, but now the little foal could finally stand before her sister's door again without feeling bad about it. This was indeed what she wanted right now.<p>

"You okay from here, Sweetie?" Twilight asked, concerned about the filly she already had helped enough for the day. The mentioned little equine nodded her head, carrying the most serious expression she knew of to gather her thoughts for this encounter. She had really no idea what Rarity would do to her, but the company she had been provided from Zecora's house had helped her understand that she really had nothing to worry about if she wasn't afraid of hugs and sentimental moments.

"Yeah... thanks, Twilight. I think I better speak to Rarity alone, so she knows that I'm serious about what I am going to say" she answered without turning her head. The purple pony smirked, admiring the dedication she could see in such a young little thing. When she thought about it, this shouldn't be so hard unless Rarity had done something drastic before her young sister's arrival. "Well then. See you later, Sweetie Belle. And good luck!" she exclaimed before turning towards the street she needed to follow in order to reach the Ponyville library.

When the elder unicorn was out of reach, Sweetie Belle took a deep breath from the cold air and opened the door before her carefully. From the inside, you could see the little pale gray head peeping out to see if anypony were present.

However, she could only see the red sofa which she had seen a few times whenever Rarity flipped out in sadness. But now it was empty without any trace, just like the floor with the dried out tears she didn't notice. Not even Opalescence was present in her little basket in the corner. "Hmm... maybe upstairs..." she said to herself.

Sweetie had relocated herself on the upper level by the stairs, walking casually as her little hooves got further down the hallway. By the end of it, she saw her big sister's door. A last gulp to prepare for the worst, then she leaned on the door to listen. She heard somepony sobbing inside, and that's when she decided to speak up.

"Rarity? It's me... Swee-" she had time to say before the door unlocked and flew wide-open to her own great surprise. In a swoop, the white unicorn known as Rarity had wrapped her forelegs around the little tender body and pressed it to her chest.

"Sweetie Belle! Oh my sweet and dearest goodness, I've been so worried about you!" she screamed out with a voice resembling insanity due to her great relief over seeing her sister in one piece. Sweetie almost suffocated from the violent grip around her shoulders and was deafened by the extreme cacophony yelling out exactly what Twilight had foreseen.

In the midst of the verbal assault consisting of nothing but what was supposed to be kind and loving words, the pale gray foal looked up at her crying sister and noticed something completely awful.

Long trails of Rarity's mascara, beginning from her eyes and ending at her cheeks. Her eyeshadow was smeared all over her hooves after some futile tries to dry the tears. The bitter fate her make-up had met just for the sake of her sorrow.

The elder unicorn had stopped crying and simply staid quit while sobbing over the little soft body she never wanted to let go again, giving Sweetie a perfect opportunity to say something. "Rarity! What's happened to you?" she virtually yelled out, hardly believing that her sister looked like this without doing something about it like she always did. Now even she could agree that the fashionista looked horrible.

Suddenly, Rarity opened her eyes in shock, understanding that Sweetie talked about the mess she was carrying right now. "Oh! Ehh... don't worry about that, darling. What's important is that you're safe and sound..." she said in a desperate hope to change the subject. She truly didn't want to care about anything else then the only sibling she held in her hooves right now, a thought that Sweetie didn't quite appreciate minding that she cared equally much about her own sister.

After arching her eyebrows for just a little moment, the insistent foal returned to the subject. "Forget about me, Rarity! Why do you look like you've played with paint on your muzzle? You look ridiculous!" she stated more specifically.

Rarity closed her eyes and sighed, realizing that she really had no other choice but to tell the truth. And when she thought about it, why didn't she do that from the beginning? Thus, she pulled back and used her right hoof to dry the tear from her smeared eye. "Well, you see, Sweetie. Uhm... you don't need to worry about... me and..." she almost hesitated so hard that she didn't want to say the name, something that the young foal noticed quite directly. "... Cheerilee... anymore. We... won't be seeing each other a-again..." she succeeded to end without breaking down again.

But Sweetie Belle understood that something was wrong and that she possibly was right when talking to Twilight earlier. So she leaned a little closer with her head and looked into the soaked eyes of her sister. "Are you sad?" the young voice asked, finally breaking the last defense Rarity had left before her sobbing would take over again.

She shook her head violently, convincing herself more then she tried to convince Sweetie. "No, no, no! It was... n-nothing between us... any... ways... uhh..." and then she lost control again. A silent sobbing did its best to escape the white lips, ending up as prolonged grunts with a mumbling volume.

The younger unicorn frowned, understanding that her sister lied just for her sake. And it was at that moment Sweetie felt welcome home, that she really had been missed and forgiven for her tantrum a few days ago. However, she knew that things needed to be settled here, starting with the most obvious thing on the list: healing a heart she had broken.

She could still feel Rarity's foreleg on her shoulder, so she returned the touch by putting both her forelegs around the white limb. "Rarity..." she said and gained the attention from a very sad and heartbroken pony. "You love miss Cheerilee, right? That's why you're sad over breaking up with her?" she stated with a bulls-eye. The elder unicorn could now only feel her lips trembling as the jerking feeling in her stomach subsided. "Uh... I..." she instinctively tried to come with an excuse for why that wasn't true, fully in vain.

Sweetie frowned with a smile on her lips. "That's okay, Rarity. I know what you did back then, and when you love somepony else, you do that kind of stuff with each other. I don't want to separate you two only because I couldn't accept it. But now I can accept it, and I'm not going to stop you from seeing miss Cheerilee..." she paused before her last words just to enjoy that the white unicorn had fallen under total silence.

"Wh... w-what?" Rarity nearly exclaimed with her question in shock, only to receive an answer she never saw coming, especially not so soon. "Everything is alright, Rarity. I love you as a sister, and you love Cheerilee like a special somepony. There is nothing wrong about it" she stated at the same time her frown turned into a fully happy expression.

Meanwhile, the fashionista's eyes started to twitch, slowly growing their own minds as her extended leg started to tremble. "Is... is this... this... t-true, Sweetie B-belle?" she asked just to confirm it before her sad lock finally broke. And when the little pale gray head nodded in approval, it didn't have time to notice the other white foreleg stretching out to hug.

Like Rarity tried to smother her sister, Sweetie's snout was pressed with brute force into her chest again while she sniveled up a tear. "Thank you, my sweet, beloved, wonderful and MATURE sister! I love you so much I can't find enough words for it!" she virtually yelled before kissing her dear sister's forehead over and over again. And right when the kiss-victim was about to complain a little about it, she was released in an instant as the pretty much crazed pony rushed inside her room again and opened a wardrobe.

In the next moment, Sweetie saw her sister ripping out a set of clothes, jumping over her, running down the stairs and screaming that she'd be back tomorrow and that there were leftovers in the refrigerator before she ran out the door and smashed it closed.

The young foal was left alone with wide eyes until she saw the white cat jumping down from Rarity's bed and walking out from the room. "Is she going where I think she's going?" she asked while looking at Opalescence who kept her nose above ears while shrugging and walked away with her basket in mind...

* * *

><p>In the schoolhouse, a mare known for her job as a teacher walked past every desk and chair in the room, carefully guiding herself with the light from the lamps in the ceiling. She was used to be here this late, correcting tests and planning schemes for the foals until she almost passed out due to exhaustion. But those weren't times she hated to look back on.<p>

She walked up to her own desk and sat down on the edge, crossing her forelegs in the process. No, those were good old times when she didn't need to think about a silly relationship consuming most of her free time and blocking her focus during classes. "Yes... things will be much better now..." she said to herself and looked over her shoulder. "Only one last thing to do and then I will never be disturbed... again" she continued to talk to herself while getting off the hard desk and walked around it so she could reach the drawers. The one far to the right was pulled out, there were a couple of pens, erasers, and a note block fully visible in it. But by simply picking up the note block and shoving away the other things, she saw the envelope she had hidden there for many reasons.

Everything except the thick envelope was put back before the mare sat down on her chair. She opened the filled container and poured down its content, revealing all the pictures she had taken rather recently. There were a total of twenty-five pictures, and she had originally planned on getting more.

The first one was a clear shot from the side of Rarity in the school-filly dress. She smiled seductively at the camera Cheerilee held at that time. The second was also with the black and red, chess-patterned skirt together with the matching white top, only this one was much more naughtier since it was taken from an angle that exposed her well-shaped flank beneath the fabric.

The third was her favorite. Rarity straight from behind, on her fore knees, exposing her entire plot while you could see the red mark from a ruler she recently had been spanked with. The white unicorn looked over her shoulder and winked with a happy smile. Cheerilee simply couldn't hold back the shiver filled with ecstasy running up her spine whenever she saw this picture.

Then she flipped forward fifteen pictures, knowing that they were practically all the same. But now, she looked at a safe memory, publishable for anypony to view. Rarity and Cheerilee on their first date, dressed in regular winter clothes that her lover had designed just for them. They stood in front of an empty playground. And as she flipped to the next, another sweet moment was recreated in her mind when she saw a picture of herself staring dreamily with a blush at a window where they had exhibited a set of school-filly dresses. They laughed and kissed a lot after that, because they both loved it.

Then she flipped to the last picture, which she had taken when they were both in her bed under the blanket. Rarity was sleeping ever so peacefully on Cheerilee's chest, snoring beautifully without her make-up for once. The sneaky mare had posed with a cocky smile while laying a foreleg around the white filly on her chest. Rarity never found out about that picture... it was her own little secret.

And then... a tear fell down on the secret photo. Cheerilee's eyes were overflowing with the very symbol of sorrow. Her ability to hold the precious memories in her hooves became impossible, so the thought of simply putting them all back in the envelope and look at it became a fact.

But the original idea to burn this pile of memories had met some serious resistance called anguish.

Her fuchsia muzzle buried itself in the equally colored hooves, doing it's best to suffocate the salty tears coming from her painful expression. "Oh Celestia... what am I doing?" she roared out at herself, hardly believing she had willingly thrown away the best pony she'd ever met. The one who made her dream come true, the one who stood up for her during the silly bet with Berry Punch, the one and only pony who truly loved everything about her and wanted to spend her best days of youth with.

She bit her lower lips, hoping the pain would do her good for making such a stupid choice like abandoning a perfect marefriend and then actually burning the last pieces of their relationship. She was almost scared of her own infatuation over the filly she only had known for a couple of weeks. This... has to be true love, she thought to herself and pressed her hooves up in her muzzle harder, knowing that it was over forever.

But never before had destiny decided to play such a big prank on somepony before...

Like an explosion had occurred right outside the walls, Cheerilee jumped up in fear and quickly pushed down the filled envelope in the drawer when the door into the schoolhouse flew up so hard it almost fell of its hinges. And her heart screamed out an ache she never could spell to when the silhouette of a pony with a curled mane and tail revealed itself.

She stared at the visitor, hardly believing her own eyes when the filly walked in casually and closed the door behind her with a hindleg simply pushing it closed. The teacher-pony stood up on her hindlegs with her fore hooves still touching the desk, she was way too exalted and confused to sit down. Her eyes beheld the white body wearing the most seductive thing a pony could have according to herself. The white top sitting ever so perfectly tight on the chest, the red and black pattern on the skirt covering just enough to hide the cutie mark, and to top it off... a sweaty pony without her make-up wearing all of this, panting and exhausted after a long run through the cold weather.

"What the... Rarity? What... what are you...?" Cheerilee tried to ask until the mentioned unicorn quickly walked up to the desk. She had washed her face by wiping of all the smeared mascara and then dipping her face in the snow to get it all off. She was in other words frozen to the bone, but the heat inside her body had kept her warm enough to not faint. And now when she stood inside the warm schoolhouse, she could only get warmer.

Rarity's eyes were still teary, and as she took a deep breath, things got more confusing for the mare. "I'm so sorry for being late to class, miss Cheerilee! I was being detained!" she apologized and hanged her head in shame.

The fuchsia pony jerked her head back, not understanding a thing that happened before her. But she didn't have time to ask, so she could just stand there and look confused while the white beauty continued. "I had a talk with my sister, and I had to listen about what she wanted to say even though I'd be late!" she furthered without making much more sense.

"What? What are you talking about, Ra..." Cheerilee finally asked and got cut off again by the crying unicorn throwing her head up to get eye-contact. "My sister said that everything was okay, miss Cheerilee..." Rarity revealed, causing the earth pony to widen her eyes when realization struck by.

"Everything... is okay... she had forgiven me... and she said... it... was... okay..." the filly cleared without breaking her acting. She wanted to play from the start, hinting in order to remain in character.

Cheerilee's lips trembled, her hooves pressed harder down to the desk and her eyes almost twitched.

Then, Rarity bowed her head again. "So I'm sorry for being late... miss Cheerilee. I promise I'll get better and not be absent during class" her ashamed voice stated to start this. And she wasn't playing alone... anymore.

"The desk..." Cheerilee almost whispered, bringing the dressed filly to look at her teacher. "What..?" she asked. "Your hooves! On my desk! Now, miss Rarity!" the mare said and banged a fore hoof to the mentioned piece of wood. Rarity wanted to smile, but she staid in her role.

"No... no, please, miss Cheerilee! Don't punish me!" she begged and bend down on her forelegs to plead for mercy. "NOW, MISS RARITY!" the angry teacher yelled and pulled out a drawer so she could get her tool of choice to punish the disobedient pony. Rarity whimper and slowly walked up to the desk, placed her fore hooves on the brown obstacle and closed her eyes in a frown.

Cheerilee grinned deviously, walking around on all four with a wooden ruler in her mouth. When she had reached the beautiful equine, she stood up again on her hindlegs and took the straight-edge in her right fore hoof, leaned the other one on the chess-pattered skirt to feel the soft flesh hidden beneath. And after a loud swing up in the air, Rarity was just a second from screaming.

"Aaah! No, teacher! Please don't abuse my pretty behind!" the victim begged as she felt the burning pain from the flat object hitting her. But the mean ruler just flew up again, landing even harder on the round half Cheerilee wanted to see with a crimson color. "Aahh! No! I'm not a bad filly! I've learned my lesson!".

"Silence, you disobedient girl! You have broken my regulations for the last time!" the teacher exclaimed and smacked her target again, and again, and again, harder for each time to really leave red marks on the white rump.

Rarity screamed, begging for mercy between each yelp of pain slowly growing into soft moans, something Cheerilee noticed. "What is this? Do you enjoy being spanked? Is that it, you naughty little thing?" she asked and pulled up the skirt with her leaning fore hoof. The two, sexy halves were beautifully red from the brutal treatment, severely marked from the rectangular tool the mare held.

Keeping up, Rarity answered with a sad tone. "No... please, I don't. It just feels... so... good, I can't help it...".

"Oh really? What would your coltfriend say about this? What if I told him that your a little kinky whorse who loves to be paddled by her teacher?".

"No! No! I beg you, no! Don't tell him! He'd break up with me if he knew!".

"Then your coltfriend must be a lousy lover if you come to class this randy..." the teacher stated and dragged her ruler over the wet marehood practically dripping from excitement. Rarity cooed in misery, enjoying while suffering the moment. She loved to feel the hard, inanimate thing sliding over her soaked labia, teasing the fat lips all the way down to her pink pearl. "Aahhh... noooo... please, miss Cheerilee!" she called out when she knew where the ruler was going next.

Snickering evilly, Cheerilee carefully used her left fore hoof to spread the hungry labia while pressing inside the hard ruler, guiding it inside perfectly along the inner walls. "Ah! Ohhh... oh, my! Aahhh... ahh... ah!" she moaned when her tight cave squeezed the intruding object, massaging it with her inner muscles as it crept deeper inside her. "You want more, don't you? This is much better compared to your coltfriend, right? Mu~uch better" the earth pony mare said and slowly pulled out her tool, enjoying the lustful moaning from her student failing to hold back the pleasure wrapping her body.

"Uhh... y-yes... so good..." she admitted, arching her back when the hard thing finally had left her love hole, only to be pressed inside again. Her pleasure shot to the roof, accelerating uncontrollably every second she felt the pulsing waves of burning hot ecstasy bucking her senses. It thrust inside, splitting her pink walls of wet flesh and leaving again, traveling further inside the next time, going in and out in a steady and slow rhythm in order to not injure her precious area. But what she felt even better was the fact that the ruler's edge kept stroking her pearl, enhancing the satisfying impalement to levels she didn't really expect.

Her panting finally fitted the red spots on her cheeks. "Uh... uhh... ahh.. uh, miss Cheerillee... I can't... hold... b-back anymore... it's too good! Please stop before I... ah! Aaahh... AAAAHHH!" she groaned out as the trembling pressure tensed her body hard, forcing out a climaxing emotion when the pleasure had risen beyond tolerance.

Cheerilee gasped with a mean grin, licking her lips while pulling out her sticky ruler from the cumming hole. It was coated in love juice and cum, slimy and dripping musky nectar. "Look at what you've done to my best ruler, miss Rarity. It's... ruined, only because you couldn't control your filthy lust for your teacher!" she said and smacked the coated tool at Rarity's exposed flank again.

The punished filly grit her teeth and cooed again, enjoying this moment to her fullest when she could hear the disciplined mare teaching her where she belonged. "Im... hah... I'm sorry, teacher..." she pleaded, hoping that this wasn't over yet. "Don't think you can get away that easily, young miss! Now you have to pay for this too!" Cheerilee said and dropped the ruler to the floor and stood behind the dressed pony. Rarity accidentally smiled, loosing her character for just a second until two hard grips grabbed her sore flank.

The aroused teacher held firmly on to her student's behind, moving her fore hooves around to spread the nice halves after her own desire. She blushed a little when she could see the skirt falling down to cover her fondling hooves. Now she could see the bumps under the soft skirt moving around, telling her that she was touching something certainly forbidden, especially for a teacher when it came to being a students clothes.

"So tempting, miss Rarity. Isn't this what you let all the young colts do to you behind your coltfriend's back? Letting all the obedient boys grope your body and caressing your butt just for your own fun? Huh?" she asked and crept a little closer to press her naked pelvis against the uncovered behind.

"Uhh... n-not so often... I mean! Er, I... would never do... that, miss Cheerilee" she kept playing along, letting the elder mare do this just like she wanted it to be. "Ohh, you dirty little naughty filly. Such a slutty soul begging for attention through your body. I know your kind, miss Rarity. You did all this on purpose, provoking your married teacher so she would punish you by abusing you and touching every part of your body. Ain't I'm right?".

Cheerilee's hooves were now all over the innocent body, caressing and softly teasing the legs, back, neck, mane, tail, chest and tummy. The dark purple-red forelegs moved everywhere, stroking the fine clothes covering Rarity's body, pulling up her top and almost taking off the skirt in her greedy quest to find more of the well-shaped body. A strong blush woke up on the fuchsia cheeks.

"You're... a sex-starved filly who longs for your female teacher's marehood, aren't you?"she whispered into the white ear, licking the tip of it to allure more excitement from its owner. And by those words, the tortured pony broke down into desperation.

"Yes! Yes, it's all true, miss Cheerilee! Ever since first day of school, I wanted to sniff your forbidden area, bury my muzzle in your wonderful flower and lap my dirty tongue all over it to taste you!" she confessed, almost crying when she fell over the desk and covered her face with her fore hooves to hide the crimson blushes.

Cheerilee shivered with excitement, letting go of the voluptuous curves to jump up on her desk. Now she sat next to Rarity, looking down at the blue, curled mane while guiding a fore hoof to the pretty chin. "But miss Rarity, that's against the regulations for school for a teacher and student to make love with each other, especially since I have a husband. However, I'm just going to let you choose..." she paused and spread her hindlegs to reveal the wet slit between them. Rarity widened her eyes when she saw the forbidden treat just a leg's distance away.

"You can eat out your teacher right here and now...and risk being expelled from school. Or walk away in peace without risking anything. What will it be, miss Rarity?" she asked to put her student between impossible choices. The unicorn grit her teeth and looked at the attractive love spot, feeling her need to eat it growing stronger.

Without any more hesitation, she quickly jumped of the desk and got between the fuchsia thighs, licking her lips while frowning. But when the mare's forelegs extended to hold around her head, she couldn't resist anymore and thus stuck out her hungry tongue.

"Ahh... oohhh... that's... a bad girl..." Cheerilee moaned out in ecstasy when the white snout pressed up against her warm slit and rubbed up and down as the tongue made its way. A pure wave of pleasurable stimulation shoot directly through the mare's body. And when she looked at the sexy school-filly dress, she had already lost her ability to even pretend to be mean. She moaned, whimpering out the sweetness she experienced whenever the hungry organ stroke her nether lips.

Rarity had truly fallen in love with the teacher-pony's labia, she kissed and spread them, making out in all ways possible like she actually kissed another pony's mouth. She worked to penetrate, piercing her tongue through the wet flesh and deeper inside to squeeze her taste buns between the tight walls. A pressure milking her tongue, it was so lovely that she almost forgot to breathe. Her eyes opened so she could look up on the enjoying mare arching her back over the curly mane.

She pulled out her tongue and lapped the entire slit again to get some more flavor. "Ohh... miss Cheerilee! I love your beautiful flower! It tastes so good, I just wanna keep licking it. I want it sooo much I would let all the colts at school rut me against my will for it..." she teased and darted her oral organ on the pink pearl, driving the receiving mare insane with satisfaction.

"Ugh... just... eat me, you naughty... whorse!" she pleaded while her frown broke out more. She pushed the white head harder into her soaked love spot, humping like she was trying to mate with it. And then, when she felt that Rarity's tongue stuck out to impale her hot cave again, she made a painful grimace and rapidly rammed the soft head into her love.

Perspiration broke out from her body when she suddenly couldn't control her own pleasing by simply humping into her student's face, brutally face-fucking her to get the tensed tongue deep inside herself. Thus, she thrust it harder and harder, grunting and yelping whenever she was too close to cum and held back.

Meanwhile, Rarity started to get seriously turned on again and put a fore hoof between her thighs to start rubbing the already soaked pearl intensively. She wasn't far from her second orgasm only thanks to Cheerilee's lustful moaning, and it had already brought her beyond self-discipline.

In a swift move just when the teacher was about to break, the white unicorn in her tight uniform shoot up from the overflowing marehood, pushed her teacher down to the desk and laid herself over her. After a gasp, the earth pony stared with tired eyes at the wild filly rubbing their flowers together. "Miss... hahh... Rarity! W-what are... you... hah... doing to your teacher?" she demanded to know with her last willpower to keep playing.

"I'm sorry, miss Cheerilee! You're so beautiful, I can't resist to feel your warm marehood pulsating against mine! I wanna fell your cum drenching my slutty hole! Please make me yours!" she stated with tons of exclamations before she pressed her fore hooves at Cheerilee's shoulders and thrust the first time, sending them both into a sweet rocking in which the pinned mare wrapped her forelegs around the white neck and hollered out a moan.

Being taken on her own desk was no new fantasy for Cheerilee, she had always wanted to picture it like this, feeling the scent of a beautiful, perspiring filly working to the bone just so she could make forbidden love to her teacher. Only difference was the fact that the pony dressed like a school-filly was her lover carrying an insatiable lust to fully use her body in an act of love. Thus, Cheerilee had several factors working against her ability to prolong this.

Their warm bodies uniting in a dirty scene, Rarity tribbing furiously, gasping as the electric ecstasy made her even warmer and sweatier. She could feel the climax approaching. And the best part was to feel the soft and comfortable fabric struggling to fall down between her needy flower and Cheerilee's, something she however didn't need to fear would happen.

"Ugh... yes, miss Rariy... yes, yes, yes! Harder! Fuck me... harder! Make... hahh... me forget... hnnng... my husband!" the fuchsia mare yelled over the dressed shoulder even though her breath didn't really allow it.

And those words, that imagination that both of them were cheating on their lovers, was the last nail needed to take Rarity all the way. Her eyes flashed open during the last seconds when she used all her might to thrust even harder, her hips ached in complaint, only to be tranquilized by the overwhelming pleasure burning her out from the inside.

The single break of spring inside her mind, an alluring gaze telling the fortune of a new summer expanding to unbearable levels. All warmth collected into an overheating combustion, destroying the unicorn's senses for a split second just so it could take over her body. Meanwhile, another heat of equal amount burst inside the earth pony's heart. And as those two collections of steamy heat dissolved, two screams piercing the air was the only thing the females could hear.

In that second, Rarity's brutal forced caused her to virtually violate Cheerilee's pelvis as she slammed her marehood one last time against the throbbing source of sweet need. Precious nectar spilled on the desk and down to the floor, proving that a set of female equines just had reached their peak of satisfaction. Then, the exerted unicorn found no strength to stand up on her forelegs anymore, thus collapsed over the warm body she just had shared a moment of love with...

Still laying on the desk in each others embrace, Cheerilee enjoyed the taste of her returned pony's mouth. She had no plans on letting it slip away just yet, and Rarity could only think the same about her own special pony. After five minutes of nothing but sloppy kissing, drenching their tongues in saliva, the pretty thing laying on top backed away and panted her hot breath at the dark purple-red muzzle. Her eyes were filled with love, and immediately answered by the same kind from her object of attraction.

"I love you Cheerilee..." she said in a cliché way without caring even the slightest. However, the elder mare squeezed out a tear together with her hearty smile. "I love you too, Rarity...".

And as the moment of intangible hearts could surround the couple, the late night of an even more late winter ticked over into a new day...

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Rainbow Dash, and she felt it was time to finally go to bed now in her home just a short flight from Ponyville. Her lips could finally smile without the influence of somepony else, because now she was carefully flying up to the stairs before her door. A relieved sigh left her lungs as she landed on the soft building made out of clouds, but there was one thing she had to do before actually entering the secluded home.<p>

Her ears had caught up a sound from some of the nearby bushes, causing her to turn around and look down at the ground. Silence and nothing else. Besides, it was too dark to see anything clearly, so she just presumed it was some critter playing around.

Turning back and trotting inside the cloudy home, she finally closed the door and aimed straight for the bed.

Meanwhile, the bush shook up as an animal of the equine kind jumped up. An expression of frustration and suspicion dressed the pony's face, slowly fading as it walked ever so carefully away...

* * *

><p>In the midst of Ponyville's streets, one of the houses had its light still turned on from the bedroom located on the bottom level. Inside that room, three ponies had chosen to rest for the night together, leaving two of them in a comfortable sleep while the third had taken the moment to enjoy the sight.<p>

Sleeping under the blanket, the yellow pegasus Fluttershy had her hooves wrapped around a significantly smaller pony named Ruby Pinch, who had succeeded to find comfort and peace in the gentle pony's grasp, snoring silently together with her new 'mommy'.

The third mare known as Berry Punch couldn't let go of her smile as she watched the cute unison next to her. An hypnotizing sight keeping her awake just so she could imagine what a perfect compensation for a dad her lover would be. But finally, even she could feel the weights on her eyelids, thus deciding to turn off the night light she had on the desk next to her bed. A yawn later, and she closed her eyes with a smile on her lips...

* * *

><p>At the sugarcube corner, Pinkie Pie and Ditzy Doo had fallen asleep with the lights turned on, leaving the gray filly over the pink chest in a cuddly sleep. The earth pony hadn't dropped her smile spreading as far as her cheeks would allow...<p>

* * *

><p>At Sweet Apple Acres, the stallion among stallions, Big Macintosh, had decided to not ask his sister why she just walked past him and locked the door to her bedroom after entering it. He was rather certain that the extremely frustrated grimace on her face didn't know any good reasons to stay and talk. However, it was rather strange to see her this late during hearts and hooves day without either Twilight or Rainbow Dash.<p>

But the fine stallion had a good feeling telling him that things would resolve rather soon, besides... he had some company in his own room waiting for him to return from seeing who had entered the farm this late. It wasn't nice of a gentlecolt to leave five mares waiting, after all...

* * *

><p>Twilight sure was tired too, so she just flew up the door with her magic and closed it with a thud, attracting the attention from a dragon she hadn't seen for a good while. Flashing like she had been caught red-hoofed, the lavender unicorn didn't really find words for her assistant's returned presence. But there he was, in the center of the room next to the wooden figurine of a pony's head.<p>

"Hiya, Twilight! How's it been while I was away?" the baby dragon asked, carrying a happy aura and expression after his vacation in Canterlot. It had been a long one, minding that he practically always worked with his chores if not any royal errands. "Uh... hi, Spike..." Twilight answered to buy time for her first question, which actually came up right in the next second.

Cocking an eyebrow while throwing up a suspicious look, that was her first action before the question instead of a warm welcome due to her tiredness. "Wait... weren't you supposed to be back here a few days ago?" she asked without any clue what might have delayed him that much without even giving her a message about it.

Spike seemed a little oblivious to the question, staring at the unicorn for a few seconds without making any facial expression or saying anything. After the short silence, he shifted his eyes to the floor, still smiling like nothing could ruin his moment. "Oh, you know. Duties here, duties there... the princess wanted me to do some more work that kept me away!" he answered and shrugged.

"But... weren't you supposed to be vacationing? And what did the princess wanted you to do?" Twilight countered in an instant which she could have done already at the part about working, but she wanted to let him finish.

Spike fell into silence again, but lost his smile this time as he looked at another part of the floor. This behavior lit a spark of interest in the pony's attention. "Are you alright, Spike? You seem so... off" she stated and walked past the baby dragon with her eyes still locked at him. "Er... no? I feel fine! Just a little..." he paused and started to look everywhere in the library. "... tired! I think I'm a bit tired right now since it's so late and all. Better go to bed, you know! He he he..." he explained, suddenly grinning nervously at the purple unicorn.

Twilight felt something was odd with her number one assistant, but right now she was way too tired to actually care at all. So after a sigh, she decided to just go up the stairs to her bedroom. "Yeah, perhaps you should. You got chores tomorrow and I don't want you to skip behind..." she said as she reached the last step before the door.

Spike was about to turn around and follow Twilight up, but not before she added a kind of important detail for him. "And by the way, Spike. I think there are somethings you need to kno..." the lavender filly tried to explain until she got cut off. "Yeah, but could you take that tomorrow? I really need some sleep" the baby dragon said and hurried up the stairs and ran past Twilight without even looking at her.

The unicorn was a little surprised over Spike's weird behavior. But as mentioned, she didn't find the energy to bother for the moment. If her assistant wanted his series of shocks tomorrow, especially the one about Rarity, he would get them tomorrow.

After all, winter wrap up was just a week away. And Twilight felt that this year's hearts and hooves day was just the start of something...

END

**Author's Note:**

First of all: you guys sure are worried about Ditzy, aren't ya? That's all.

This chapter might feel like an ending, but you can clearly see it's not. BUT this chapter marks that more will happen from now on. More characters are going to get introduced, the plot (….) will get some development and there is a slight risk that the clop will be less strong like its been the last seventeen chapters... yeah, sorry if that happens :/

Speaking about which, thanks to all of you who bring me those nice comments. They have helped me improve so much since I published the two first chapters of this story, and things have just gone through in its own pace since then.

However, you might have noticed that my recent updates are getting more and more delayed. I can only blame that I suddenly got a little social life that needs attendance. But I'll still work just to make sure you guys get this ;)

Anyhow: here's to a good couple of months you guys have supported me to accomplish and go through. I would never have gotten this far without you all, so just keep commenting and tell me what you think!

Brohoof on ya all!


	18. Cause tomorrow spring is here

_Previously: After Winter Breeze agreed to help Applejack, Rainbow Dash learned more about Soul Hook's past and personality. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle apologized for her tantrum on Rarity and Cheerilee's relationship, allowing the loving couple to unite again with no obstacles. And right when Twilight gets home, her number one assistant Spike greets her after his long vacation to Canterlot. However, Twilight finds nothing but suspicious behavior from the young dragon when she asks why he's several days late... a question he more then happily wants to avoid..._

**'Cause tomorrow spring is here**

Heavy eyes and a discomfort of being ripped away from a nice sleep. These were the problems for Twilight Sparkle the unicorn when she woke up and saw her home from the soft pillow. But there was no need for her to try fall asleep again, because somepony else found good reasons to be awake.

"Morning Twilight! Aren't you coming down for breakfast?" Spike the baby dragon asked from his place in front of the bedroom door. His presence during the week was still a little weird for Twilight, minding his odd behavior ever since his return from Canterlot. Thus, she just turned away from her assistant just to be disturbed by a penetrating light breaking through the window's curtains. Resistance was futile...

"Ugh... yeah, yeah..." she answered with a stain of annoyance and sat up when Spike walked out, letting the blanket she rested under to fall down. Her horn focused up some minor magic and grasped the curtains, pushed them aside and thus finally felt a refreshing beam of sunlight fill the darkened room. She covered her sensitive eyes just in time to not get blinded.

Spring had arrived to Ponyville...

* * *

><p>After the routine of brushing her roughed mane and tidying the bed, Twilight accidentally let a yawn escape her mouth while walking down the stairs to the library. This year's winter wrap up had been a stressed one since Applejack's leadership was absent from the plant team due to her problems. Winter Breeze had been with her since a week back and regularly visited to solve all her problems with Apple Bloom and Zecora's relationship. Actually, she hadn't seen or heard from her since then, and Rainbow hadn't visited her so often since hearts and hooves day. It was all a little mystery in itself worrying her head until a very welcome scent filled her snout.<p>

"Breakfast is se~erved!" Spike tuned out, virtually radiating his happy mood all the way from the kitchen where this alluring scent oozed from. A spark of a better mood struck inside Twilight's mind, causing her to smirk and trot the remaining distance to the kitchen so she could behold her assistant's brilliant work.

Her violet eyes immediately landed on the toasted daisy sandwiches already prepared on a little plate together with a glass of apple juice and a selection from Spike's homemade cookies she couldn't really remember the name of next to it. The trusty baby dragon walked up to Twilight from the recently turned off oven, brushing his hands while smiling at her. "Well, you got everything served up, so~o... I'll just go and do some of my chores" he stated and prepared to walk past the purple unicorn.

Even though Twilight felt heavily enticed to just sit down by the small kitchen table and eat, a quick thought ran through her head. She licked her lips for a moment until she realized that the dragon was getting away.

"Spike!" she exclaimed which instantly stopped the mentioned dragon dead in his tracks. "Uh... yes, Twilight?" he asked, still smiling, and slowly turned around, feeling caught even though he hadn't done anything at all yet. It was at that moment he saw the concerned expression on his friend and caregiver's muzzle. "I think we need to talk...".

Spike glanced at every side he knew, seeming to try come up with some kind of excuse. But before Twilight stopped him, his smile became a grin. "Okay! You wanna do it while eating?" his nice side ordered him to say. The unicorn smiled back in a frown and walked up to her seat around the little wooden kitchen table decorated with her delicious treat.

Spike sat down on the other seat across the table, beholding casually as Twilight magically levitated the toasted bread up to her mouth, gently munching it and enjoying the taste. Her satisfaction started to send small signals when the second bite stole another piece.

Spike chuckled. "He he he... good as usual, right?" he asked in order to boost his self-confidence of being a good cook. The eating pony nodded happily and swallowed, almost forgetting what she wanted to talk about there for a second. But her memories didn't play any tricks this time. Thus, she levitated the daisy sandwich back down to its plate and focused on looking at Spike again.

After a clear to her throat, she felt ready to speak. This was after all kind of important. "Spike, we haven't had any time talking during the week before winter wrap up, but... well, I think there are a few things you really need to kno...".

"If it's about you, Rainbow Dash and Applejack... yeah, I know" he cut off casually and leaned on the table, rolling his eyes in the process to Twilight's surprise.

"Er, really? You... knew?" she asked, almost blushing in a silly smirk. Spike sighed ironically. "I heard from Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie confirmed it. Besides, it wasn't easy missing you and Rainbow kissing every now and then..." he said as a sinister look shot at the unicorn. Twilight released the blush, failing to hold back her embarrassment. Oh... kay. And... you're... uh... fine with it? It doesn't trouble you that I'm..." she was about to ask again, pretty much waiting for Spike to cut her off again and finish the sentence.

The small dragon rested his cheek in his right hand, lifting an eyebrow to enhance his more 'cool' side. "Oh come on, Twilight. Minding how many female ponies there are in this town, not to mention in entire Equestria, I can't say it'd surprise me if more then half of them are fillyfoolers..." this little confident dragon explained and used a more sinister look at Twilight. "But hey, I sure didn't expect to come back here and see you had caught the two most obvious ones... at the same time too. You're quite the charmer, he he!" he chuckled and winked.

"Heh... yeah... you're okay... with that too?" she furthered, now virtually grinning to remove her own fear of getting rejected by her own assistant for being with two ponies at once. Spike shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay as long as you're happy, Twilight. And besides, it's not my business who you're dating or sleeping with" he stated to calm the unicorn's expectations once again.

But when she was about to smile and finally brush of the worries from her mind, the purple dragon looked away, still smiling sinisterly. "But I mean, come on: a pony covered in rainbows with a tomcolt attitude and a muscular, hardworking one wearing a stetson... both of them very athletic and not afraid to get themselves dirty. They never land their eyes on any colt, but constantly keeps an eye open for any cute fillies... you'd be blind to not see that one coming"

Those words weren't exactly what Twilight had expected to hear, but she supposed it was all true. Most prejudices pointed at Rainbow Dash and Applejack being those kind of ponies you'd expect most of all to have an attraction for the other sex. However, those were as mentioned just prejudices and nothing else. It could have likewise been a coincidence...

And speaking of which, Twilight just realized that a very bitter truth waited around the corner for Spike. She frowned and sighed, fully aware that Spike couldn't possibly be this happy unless he hadn't heard about Rarity. "It calms me you're so acceptable to this, Spike. But I'm afraid I need to tell you something else... and you're not going to like it..." she prepared him and looked down at her plate.

Spike turned his head back to his friend, wondering what that was supposed to mean. "Really? What?".

A last moment so she could choose her words, carefully picking each one to not let her favorite dragon fall into a complete state of misery. Sadly, the truth was not only a tool for solving problems, it could also be a weapon for total chaos inside somepony's mind. Her lungs filled with air, unleashing the prelude to her hurtful confession. "Have you... heard about... er, Rarity?" she began and waited for the first response.

Spike shook his head, still calm since he knew nothing bad had happened to her. He even saw her several times during winter wrap up. Suddenly, the closer Twilight got to the truth, the more she hated being the pony forced to tell it. Her eyes shifted up and down between the dragon and the plate with its half-eaten sandwich, soon forcing her to look at something else like the circular window over the kitchen sink behind Spike. He concentrated on her, waiting for what she was about to say.

"She... is..." her mouth hesitated to continue, causing the waiting assistant to cock an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about Rarity?" he asked, more naive then ever in Twilight's eyes. Didn't he understand where she was getting at?

"She's together with... Cheerilee... she's... also a... fillyfooler..." the concerned pony finally uttered, nibbling both of her lips and readying herself for an outburst of shock and sorrow, possibly combined with anger and jealousy. Spike lost his smile and then remained still, not moving a muscle as he stared at Twilight for several seconds. She looked back, feeling like time had stopped just so her assistant could build up his furious avalanche of burning emotions. He still didn't move, nor even breathed or blinked. Any second now, Twilight thought to herself and leaned away from the table.

The baby dragon known as Spike, dependable and always there to help, known for his skills in assisting and supportive behavior aside from his playfulness... finally crossed his arms over the table and inhaled deeply.

"Well... what about that..." he said and reached for one of his homemade cookies next to Twilight's plate. "Is Fluttershy also a fillyfooler then? That would be hilarious, he he he!".

Twilight blinked once, then twice in a row before violently cocking an eyebrow while raising the other. "Er... w-what?" she asked, muddled by confusion and seriously so shocked that she could hardly understand what the hay just happened. "But...b-but didn't you hear what I just said, Spike?" she asked to confirm that he actually heard her. "Yeah. Rarity's a fillyfooler and dating Cheerilee... I heard you" he answered and licked his claws clean from the cake crumbs. "Lucky her. That teacher is also a fine piece of pony...".

This was a total roadblock in Twilight's tolerance. Her fore hooves violently struck down, smacking the table so hard her breakfast vibrated. Spike jumped in fright, unprepared and unaware that even could happen. She stood up with the same hooves on the table, arching both eyebrows as her personality made for interrogation woke up.

"That's it, Spike! You've been acting weird every day since you came back from your vacation and you won't tell me a thing about it either! You walk around with that weird smile all day and never seem to drop it! You're more cocky then before... and when I tell you that Rarity, the pony you had a deep crush on, is a fillyfooler and dating somepony else... you just take it like nothing! What the hay, Spike? WHAT THE ACTUAL HAY?" her furious voice roared out until her lungs had depleted every last ounce of air, forcing her to pant vigorously and keep her eyes on the little dragon still not moving a muscle.

His eyes were relaxed as he sucked his last claw to get all the sprinkles from his cookie, one hundred percent unaffected after Twilight's rage. "Yeah... ain't I'm allowed to have secrets?" he asked casually without any regrets, prepared to entice this lavender unicorn to dig deeper in her anger.

"W-what? What are you... what... I... wha... huh?" she slowly ran out of fuel and sat down on her seat again, trying in vain to control her twitching eye.

Meanwhile, Spike arched his eyebrows, about to turn this scolding straight back to where it came from. "Twilight... I'm just your assistant, not your personal slave. And you're not my mom either. Doing chores and being an assistant is one thing, but when it comes to my private life, you shouldn't dip your curious snout where it doesn't belong..." he stated with his most serious tone, getting of his seat and walking with Twilight's shocked eyes stalking him.

"And if you want to know about me and Rarity... I can tell you that I've given up on her a long time ago... now leave me alone, I just realized that I'm already done with everything around here in the library, so I'm going to bed" he explained while walking out of the kitchen, soon leaving Twilight alone with her toast and juice.

The filly stared straight into the thin air, frozen by the boldness and cocky spirit Spike had gotten while away on his vacation. Her lips trembled together with the twitching eye, proving that she was completely lost for the moment. Was this Spike? HER Spike? The little dragon she hatched herself several years ago? Or... maybe it is, she thought as her logical processing started to work again. Maybe Spike was just growing up, becoming more independent as time progressed.

"No... not this soon..." she mumbled and stared down at the half-finished treat and untouched glass. She was still a little hungry, so levitating the sandwich and eating up the rest of it felt right. As she kept eating in silence and solitude, her thoughts started to surround what possibly could have happened at Canterlot. And Spike did mention something about the princess. And work. And being late because of it.

Her eyes narrowed as the last piece of toasted bread with daisies fell down into her digestion. Now all that remained was the juice which she quickly grabbed with magic and drank up. After the last gulp, she sighed in delight. "Well, I guess I have to ask the princess about it if she knows anything" she stated to herself and levitated the dishes to the sink. That was also Spike's job, but only when time wasn't on her side while studying.

Thus, she obeyed her next instinct and walked out from the kitchen, aiming for the door so she could behold the spring she had helped bring in time. Trotting didn't feel right, so just taking it easy sounded like the best decision.

Her magic grasped the door, but a slight amount of desperation after what happened just a moment ago brought out more force then needed, thus throwing up the door like a fishtail wind forced it open.

Sadly, once the door opened to let her out, she heard that it hit something and also stopped halfway from being totally wide-open. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, believing somepony probably got hit by the hard piece of wood right in the muzzle.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I..." she instantly apologized and walked outside to push the door shut again. But her apology quickly turned into a dumbfounded tone once she saw exactly who's face she just smashed. The last sound being heard was the very door she just pushed away hitting the door-frame.

Twilight was forced to tilt her head up in order to see this pony's face. And once she did, the dark green eyes brought her into a deep look. An extremely uncomfortable feeling surrounded her neck, threatening to choke her if she even breathed. Like darkness had consumed her, all fears and anguish poured out together with the small stain of sweat breaking from her horned forehead. The height, the black mane, the purple coat and not to mention the scent of smoke. It was that earth pony colt she had seen a few times before with Rainbow Dash and Winter Breeze.

But what triggered the major part of her fear was without doubt the fact his snout was bleeding... and the cigarette he had in his mouth had been crushed into his bruised muzzle. His eyebrows slowly arched down, strengthening the murderous aura he radiated. At that moment, Twilight struggled to not whimper in fear, fully convinced that this male soon would put a hoof around her neck and break it with the other. Like life itself seized to exist, killing all hopes of a future experience in the warm sun, the colt kept his mean glare at the poor unicorn who already shivered.

"Hello, miss Twilight Sparkle. I'm sorry for standing in the way of your door..." he quickly stated calmly without any ardor in his apology, dropped his dead cigarette to the ground and flipped up a small package from nowhere so he could get a new one, only to lit it with a lighter, also from nowhere.

Twilight blinked once, then twice. Her mind almost blew up there. First Spike and now this, what was up with those unexpected reactions bringing her to the edge of sanity due to nervousness the moment she received them? Her courage, however, finally found some space to exist in. "Er... wha... ehh... yeah, but ain't... I'm the one supposed to... apologize?" she asked, still getting used to that creepy ambiance around this male she actually knew was pretty much harmless.

A cloud of smoke left Soul Hook's throat as he took his first inhale from the deadly stick. After shifting it over to the right corner of his mouth, he glanced down at the purple pony and dried his snout from the tiny trail of blood escaping his nostril with a fore hoof. "I guess so. But it doesn't matter right now... miss Winter Breeze sent me this morning before she walked to Sweet Apple Acres. She said I am to take you there..." he explained and gently scraped his dirty hoof on the ground.

Twilight jerked her head back in surprise. However, it was a very welcome surprise this time. "The apple acres? Is it about Applejack? Can I finally see her again?" she asked desperately as a feeling more pleasant then Soul Hook's aura hacked into her mind. She practically leaned towards the tall colt with pleading eyes, hoping her lover was alright after all this time she hadn't been allowed to see her. "Yes, but I'll explain more on the way..." his deep bass voice said as he turned around.

* * *

><p>It was wonderful for Twilight to see the prospering spring with its warm sun, growing flowers, singing birds and casually bypassing ponies not shivering to the bone. But the walk itself had been an experience filled with less wondrous events.<p>

Whenever somepony walked towards them, they instantly skipped aside with worried expressions. Not a single pony dared to be closer then five meter, freezing out the two ponies walking down the street towards its perimeter. However, it was obvious that they avoided the tall, indifferent colt walking right next to the significantly shorter filly who frowned every now and then. She finally leaned a little towards him.

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked, waiting for the obligatory answer unless Soul Hook understood what she meant, which he didn't. "What?" he responded without turning his emotionless face away from the direction he walked, still puffing out the defiling smoke from the corner of his mouth. Twilight sighed. "That everypony avoids you, I mean. If you walk around with such a strong radiation of... well... " she failed to find the more subtle and kind word, something the dark purple colt noticed.

"Evil? Darkness? Suffocation?" he came up with different examples, still seeming completely indifferent. Twilight bit her lower lip in disappointment and hung her head down for a second before looking up at her company again. "Yeah... it's so strange. At first sight you look so terrifying and ice cold, but once somepony gets to know you, there is a complete new side not even close to what your your expression and aura says. I mean... is it some kind of..." she almost had time to finish her sentence and question until Soul cut her off.

"Defense mechanism?" he ended, still uncaring. Twilight nodded in agreement which triggered the male to answer. "Both yes and no. It works perfectly to stay out of involvement with most troublemakers... but also as a weapon against the weaker kind of ponies".

The lavender unicorn raised an eyebrow when hearing that. "But... that's not very helpful. Ponyville is such a nice town with one of the lowest criminal records and..." she was about to continue in a failed attempt to convince Soul Hook, sadly instantly interrupted like a train hitting a giant boulder.

His eyebrows arched slightly. "In a friendly town like Ponyville... yes" the deep voice answered, then remained silent for the rest of the walk. Twilight didn't feel much more comfortable, but still well aware that she was out of harm's way...

* * *

><p>Out on the crop fields not too far away from the Sweet Apple Acre farm house, a most muscular and well-shaped stallion brushed away his sweaty mane hanging over the red forehead. A short sigh and a little longer glance up at the sun, that was everything Big Macintosh needed to know what time it was. Not that he knew what the sigh was needed for, but still.<p>

A proud smile decorated his muzzle as he strengthened himself to drag the plow mounted behind him. The dirty ropes tightened, resisting to follow in vain as this hunk of a stallion easily walked towards the edge of the field. But when his gentle eyes glanced towards the dirt road leading to the acre farm house, he saw a true beauty to the eye traveling up along it. However, he stopped walking when his eyes landed on the other, definitively more worrying pony right behind Twilight.

From the rather long distance, Big mac furrowed his eyebrows just a second before the colt known as Soul Hook glanced at the red stallion. Like there was electricity between their eyes connecting them with hostile emotions, both males stared at each other for several seconds. The hardworking pony saw straight into the other male's inner, recognizing a look he'd seen before. Thus, he arched his eyebrows, signaling the dislike without any need of gesticulation or words. Soul Hook just looked away, ignoring what he just saw and proceeded towards the farm house.

Twilight gulped, prepared for the worst as she knocked on the door. Her eyes shifted to the windows, searching for any sign of life while the dark purple colt crushed the burned out cigarette to the ground beneath his hoof. With not too many seconds of delay, the door opened and revealed a not so expected pegasus.

"Rainbow? Are you here too?" she said and flashed up a smile. The mentioned filly with her rainbow colored mane and tail stepped aside, inviting the ponies inside as she spoke up too. "Yeah, Winter Breeze thought it'd be best if we both meet AJ now. Some shrink-talk I didn't really understood but..." the tomcolt paused when she tilted her head to see the other pony visiting. "Hey Soul Hook! What's up?".

Her face practically lit up when seeing the indifferent pony. Sadly, she only received a slight nod as response. "Hello, miss Rainbow Dash".

The mentioned filly cocked an eyebrow, still smiling but a little more expecting this time. "Aw, come on. I've told you to skip that 'miss here' and 'miss there' a dozen of times!" she stated as Twilight and Soul walked past her into the house with its dry air. "Yes, yes... dozens of times" he replied without any idea of furthering the small talk. Somehow Rainbow got the hint, thus ignored to bring new life into the subject by shrugging.

"So where is she?" Twilight asked out of concern to see her lover again, throwing a worried frown at her other lover who shut the door. "Upstairs... in her room" the blue pegasus answered slightly annoyed, something the unicorn noticed as she was about to head towards the stairs. She stopped and turned her head. "Something wrong, Rainbow...?".

There was a moment of hesitation inside the pegasus' mind. "It's just... you do love me and Applejack evenly, right? Nopony is the favorite... right?" she asked, breeding a hope that she wasn't number two. There were many things she never wanted to be second to, but when it came to Twilight's love and attention, it was something much more important.

Twilight smiled and relaxed her muscles while working up a gentle smile. "Of course you are, sweetie. But I haven't seen Applejack for a week now, and I've been so worried minding what probably has been going through her head during that time. I would have been the same if this was all about you..." she explained carefully and finally took a step forward. Rainbow smiled back and followed her together with Soul Hook. "Thanks, Twilight. I needed to hear that" the lavender filly heard when she reached the first step up the stairs. She found no words to return the appreciation, instead smiled heartily and kept trotting...

* * *

><p>In the secluded room on the upper floor, the beige pegasus mare Winter Breeze sat on the edge of the only bed in this room known as Applejack's. It was moderately furnished with just a simple wardrobe, a mirror next to it, a rugged carpet in the middle of the room and some decorative pictures on the walls. There was only one window letting inside the light, but more then enough to fill the room as the warm rays landed on a golden blond mane. Applejack, sitting just a hoof away from the mature mare and without her recognizable stetson covering her mane, had a gloomy expression aimed at her hindlegs. She was accompanying Breeze on the bed's edge.<p>

"Do you still feel ready?" the pegasus asked and pushed back the glasses resting on her snout up to the eyes again. "Yes..." A-J answered, lacking any signs of doubt and fear. However, the shrink right next to her had her own doubts. "Are you sure about that? It's just been a week, so if you feel you need more..." she halted herself when she met the green eyes of an honest and strong soul, causing her words to take another path. "... well, I trust you know best about what you want and need, so..." she interrupted herself again when the door into the room opened.

Using the most discreet peep Twilight knew of, her purple snout and violet eye stuck out before the rest of her head revealed itself. As she walked in with no words, Rainbow Dash came out too and stood next to her and Applejack's common love interest. Soul Hook, however, remained in the door opening.

There was a definite tension in the air, but everypony knew there were no hostility between any of them or any heavy emotions threatening to cause a conflict. "H-hi, A-J" Twilight said quickly, still exalted over seeing one of her most beloved ponies in whole of Equestria. "Sup, Applejack!" Rainbow followed, beaming a glad smile at the exact same pony. In that moment, Winter Breeze looked at her dark purple apprentice. "Well then... now that you two are here, I'm just taking up space" she stated and got up on all four which attracted everypony's eyes to her.

A satisfied smile dressed her lips. "And I believe you girls want to be alone. We'll be waiting downstairs in case of, but take your time... there's no rush" her calm and pedagogical voice said as she walked to the male pony. He turned around and walked away, allowing Winter Breeze to close the door after she waved to her patient.

Silence fell after the click, leaving all three ponies in the room staring at each other. The earth pony shifted her eyes between the two other, trying to come up with anything while looking more gloomy and filled with more depression than even before. The unicorn had a strong urge to just run up to Applejack and hug her, asking about everything that happened, how she was, if everything was alright and lots of other things she temporarily had forgotten were the same thing. But the pegasus standing next to her had a graduation in opening conversation the most blunt way possible.

"Hey, what's up with that sad muzzle? Don't you feel better now when you can see the sexiest egghead in Equestria again?" she asked with intentions of trying to cheer Applejack up, thus still smiling from the heart. This was something Twilight wanted to facehoof because of, but instead blushed with furrowed eyebrows at the blue filly.

But she didn't expect those words to work at all...

"Ahm actually glad ta see ya'll too, Rainbow" the apple-pony said and actually smirked, even though there was hardly any strength in her lips. Both ponies who still stood in front of Applejack tilted their heads back, especially the blue tomcolt. "Uh... really?" she replied with a noticeable amount of surprise. AJ nodded, widening the smirk into a smile as she looked into Rainbow's rose colored eyes.

"Yeah. Ah'll be honest an' say that ah didn't have too high thoughts about ya when ah knew ya an' me both shared feelings fo' Twi here..." she paused and looked at the purple filly who waited for the full version of the explanation. Applejack sighed in relief and locked her sight at the pony she was about to praise. "But after seein' ya talkin' sense into those lill' gals back at that club house o' theirs... ah really started ta respect ya more then as a friend. Ya proved there was more in ya air-head then jus' braggin' an' a thirst fo' attention... an' it was a true relief ta me, knowin' ya'll could be so serious when it came ta relationships an' such".

Twilight and Rainbow focused on the talking filly, both slowly growing happier for each word she spoke. And then, when she got up from the bed and gently walked up to her friend with benefits, the finishing touch came right after a well placed hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "Ah'd say Twi is a lucky filly ta have such a fine pegasus like ya'll" she ended as her hoof slid up to the blushing cheeks.

Rainbow Dash had a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach, causing her to bit her lip and glance down in embarrassment. "Gee, Applejack... I, uh... don't know w-what to... say" she practically stuttered and laid her own fore hoof over the orange one. It was certainly more than she had expected to ever hear in her life from such a proud and honest pony who last time she saw her was in a complete rampage.

Twilight was also affected by hearing this, but her worries had an advantage among her thoughts. Thus, she took a step closer to the farmer and laid a hoof on her neck, instantly snapping up her attention.

"That's wonderful to hear, A-J. I'm glad you've recovered so well during the week with Winter Breeze. But... are you sure everything is alright now, with Apple Bloom's decision?" she asked, fully aware it was a recently cleared mine field she walked over with no guarantees of being fully secured. However, Applejack could smile from her heart yet again when hearing that question.

She let go of Rainbow's cheek, feeling the blue hoof instead searching for a spot on her neck together with Twilight. The farmer now stood with two different pads touching her soft coat. "Yeah. Ah was jus' really, really worried 'bout mah lill' sister, an' seein' her with Zecora sure didn't calm the angry beehive in mah head down. Ah did sumthing horrible, an' if it weren't for ya'll, Rainbow, ah would've dun sumthing absolutely much more horrible" she stated and landed her green eyes on the mentioned pegasus. Rainbow smiled and rubbed the orange neck with soft motions, signaling it was nothing worth mentioning.

"Ah agreed with that shrin... ah mean, miss Winter Breeze... that ah should visit her sumetime an' apologize, an' also tell Apple Bloom ah'll respect her decision an' support her. From now on, ah'll only kill Zecora if she breaks mah beloved sister's lill' heart...".

The other fillies widened their eyes in shock until Applejack ended that sentence.

"Figuratively speakin', of course" she said and chuckled heartily.

A joyful stream purged Twilight and Rainbow's mental system, filling them both with rejoice the moment before they threw both forelegs around their friend and lover's neck. "Oooh, I'm so happy for you, Applejack! I love you so much!" the happy unicorn exclaimed and pressed her purple lips to the orange ones. A-J didn't hesitate to return it, thus pressed back in the sweet connection as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, that's awesome, Applmhh..." Rainbow was about to add when the embraced earth pony suddenly dropped her kiss with Twilight and pressed her lips to the tomcolt's. With wide, rose eyes, Rainbow didn't even struggle as she felt the warm electricity cuddling her brain. The blue eyelids slowly dropped down, giving in to the superior ecstasy this simple kiss blessed her with.

Twilight didn't mind watching her girls kiss, and when she saw Applejack's mouth open to slid her tongue inside Rainbow's, it just turned out more exciting. Sadly, as the two ponies kept making out, slightly moaning and causing squishy noises, the unicorn slowly developed a curious face. Being pressed to the orange, freckled cheek, she could hear exactly every muffled sound they made together, how their wet tongues collided and slithered around to extract more saliva with every little sloppy move.

Before anypony knew it, Twilight was ostracized. "Uhm... can I join too?" she asked before moving her right foreleg down the well-formed and athletic body, gently sliding it further away to the three apples.

The farmer was fully occupied with her partner until she suddenly tensed her nether muscles. A long and vibrating sensation stroke all the sensitive buttons in her mind, teasing it to warm up her entire body just with an even more simple act. Twilight had learned a thing or two during her sessions with both of her marefriends, something Applejack soon would learn what that included.

She slipped back her tongue and finished with a light peck on Rainbow's lips, then giggled together with her while looking at the poor unicorn. "Shucks, Twi. Of course ya can join..." she stated, turning on her bedroom eyes in the process. She could still feel the nice massage on her cutie mark, continuing so send a stimulating wave of pleasure acting perfectly as foreplay.

But before either Rainbow or Applejack could turn their heads and focus their attention on Twilight, a transparent shroud of purple magic surrounded the orange pony. A bit surprised and temporarily confused, she levitates quickly to the only bed in the room, softly landing on the comfortable sheets as the magical enchantment vaporized into thin air. Just a second later, two eager ponies under the names of Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash jumped up in the now unmade bed, looking down with seductive eyes at the orange filly laying on her back like a defenseless critter.

"You know, A-J... I haven't seen my very special apple-farmer for a week, and I've missed her a lot..." the little more experienced unicorn said with her natural sexy voice, slowly bending down to nuzzle Applejack's cheek and moving up to her ears with a sinister goal in mind.

The resting pony chuckled, unaware she was supposed to play along due to her humbleness as the purple muzzle stroke her coat. "Aw, ya'll don't need ta do that, Twi. It's a... oh, Nelly!" she suddenly exclaimed when her twitching ear received a tender lick, only to instantly feel a quite harsh nibble on it too. "Oh... ya... don't... ahhh... need ta... uhh... just... a... little... harder..." her voice uttered as a heat started to consume her cool and relaxation.

The even variety of licks and nibbles on her soft ear was like a direct lever to her total instinct for mating, awakening a lust she subconsciously had held back during the week-long therapy. Her forelegs embraced Twilight's waist, forcing her to lay over the strong body she wanted to taste again. Without even the tiniest struggle, the unicorn now rested over her lover, continuing to lick, nibble, and now even add a little warm pant every now and then into the sensitive ear. All this treatment unlocked more and more walls of Applejack's ability to restrain her hunger, thus killing all her resistances so the vulgar needs for intimate sex could escape its rational prison.

Rainbow noticed with a confident smile how the orange hindlegs spread inch by inch, bringing up a fun little idea when she could see both of her ponies' plots. So before Twilight noticed how wet both she and her lover had gotten, the blue pegasus laid down and pressed her snout against the two musky flowers. "Hnnng... R-rainbow... whut are... ya... aaahhhh!" the apple-pony virtually yelled as the agile tongue of Rainbow dash playfully stroke over the soaked labia.

Her lap was so long, it moved up to Twilight's own slit, forcing out an adorable squeak as the tomcolt widened her tongue to stretch the pink opening. Yes, she discovered a very fun opportunity here, and using combined with abusing had never felt so right before. Just when her smile grew into a wicked grin, she licked her lips and wrapped her forelegs around the orange thighs.

"Ahh! Ohhh... y-yes, Rainbow... ghhh... ah, ah... uuh... oh mah..." her accented voice moaned out. However, the lavender filly she embraced had stopped licking that weak little spot she recently discovered, instead joining the lustful noises with her own puny whimpers and gasps of arouse. It was like she begged for mercy.

But Rainbow wasn't known for her gentle behavior. This little prelude was nothing compared to what she had planned after Twilight's idea of spending attention on Applejack. Thus, she went straight to business and lapped all over the two fine marehoods, collecting their delicious tastes and mixing it up in her mouth. The dripping nectar was a little more then usual from both of them, but she knew the reasons were a little too obvious in order to ask why it was so. Two fillies with an ever growing thirst, of course they couldn't hold back their love juices once a skilled and equally needy pony licked their flowers which ached for attention.

Slowly over the thick lips, a brief pause to swirl a little over the pearl, then up to the next precious spot and up the pretty opening. Just for the sake of teasing, Rainbow held her tongue straight and penetrated Twilight's love hole for just a second. The lavender receiver gasped in ecstasy, tensing her inner muscles when the injection of enhanced pleasure rushed through her brain. A painful groan escaped her lungs since she was fully aware it was just a tease and nothing else.

But the pegasus knew what she was supposed to do, thus instantly turned down to her friend's tasty preciousness. Her lips pressed up against the warm slit, spreading the labia so her teeth and tongue had free space to move inside the pink flesh. The skillful organ slipped out, instantly penetrating the tight cave of fragile but still pressuring muscles. "Mmhh..." she groaned as her lips started to suck up all the flowing juices. But what shout it down was without doubt Applejack's loud moan. Her warmth imploded when she felt the strong impale fighting against her inner walls. Her body had practically forgotten how intense this filly was whenever it came to licking a good, warm and soaked marehood.

Like a spear, she dug inside as far as she could, twisting and flickering her tongue, enjoying the convulsing flesh embracing and squeezing back. The very thought of this love hole acting like it was a hard cock it massaged turned on Rainbow more then she expected. It had been a few days for her too, so it was only natural her own soak started to extract from her special place. But before she even dared thinking of pleasing herself, she played her ace in the hole, something that climbed several levels up Applejack's ladder of resistance.

"Aaah! Ah! Ah! Ohhh! Yes, yes... aaaahhh... ahhh...hnnnaaah... O-OH SWEET CELESTIA~A!" the orange farmer moaned out as a gush of her fluids flushed through her cave of pleasure. Rainbow groaned when the sweet mare-love hit her tongue, deeply enjoying to feel a mare's cum on her tongue again after using the homemade technique she didn't really knew how to explain.

However, Applejack's body kept trembling and her embrace around the purple waist tightened to levels Twilight didn't really expect. She lost her air for a moment, only to soon get it back again when the limp forelegs fell off from her back.

There she laid, panting with a wide grin on her lips, her eyes rolled back and treated by a hungry pegasus licking her dripping marehood clean. "Oh gosh ta darn it... ah had no idea... hah... how much ah... needed that" she spoke between each pant. "Yeah... I could see that" Twilight agreed and giggled while drying some perspiration from her warm muzzle, believing it was all over now.

Which it wasn't...

"Hey, Twilight!" Rainbow asked as she appeared from behind. "Can you use your magic to bring up a strap-on? That'd be awesome!".

Twilight turned her head around with a frown, unable to understand. "What? But... aren't you tired?" she asked in hope to get a positive answer. But Rainbow raised and eyebrow and shook her head. "Not even by a long shot. Geez Twilight, it's still forenoon and I'm randy as hay. Besides, Applejack's already getting soaked again. And you're up too, you know" the cocky tomcolt stated and pointed at her lover. "Yeah... an' ah like Rainbow's idea too..." Applejack said and caressed Twilight's neck with a fore hoof.

When she thought about it... she was also hot, needing for a good session with her beloved ponies. Her eyes suddenly sparkled like a bolt of lightning flashed by inside her iris. And as the warm grin on her lips expanded, Rainbow almost wondered what happened.

"Oh, I can give you something much better then a simple toy..." her hissing but still sexy voice echoed inside the two ponies' heads...

* * *

><p>Applejack stood on all four in the mess of a bed, extremely exalted while her eyes beheld the pure beauty just an inch away from her snout. Twilight stood up on her hindlegs, leaning on the earth pony's shoulders and glancing over at the stunned pegasus behind Applejack trying to understand what had happened to her body. An ambiance even warmer and steamier then the previous one had claimed its resting around the ponies, just waiting to consume them all in a smothering world of passionate, true mating.<p>

Rainbow Dash didn't find any reason to look away from the long, hard, and virtually aching stallionhood carrying her blue colors between her hindlegs.

"It's a piece, isn't it? Tee hee hee" Twilight, who had a purple colored version of the male sex between her hindlegs, giggled as she tossed the kind of teasing question. However, Rainbow's eyes were so focused on the fine rod that she almost missed what her lover asked.

"Huh...?" she responded, still glued to the sight she never had experienced before, much both to Twilight's pride and disappointment. "It's a spell I've been working on for a little while, and according to the book I found it in, it should work just like a regular stallion genital. However, even if it creates physics and muscular abilities, it only modifies our female ejaculations into a substance resembling of male seed, it's still doesn't contain any sperm and is thus infertile. Also, even if we..."

Twilight had been rambling for several seconds until she realized both Rainbow and Applejack finally looked up at her, only to give expressions telling they didn't understand a word of what she said. With a sigh, the well-read unicorn furrowed her eyebrows and rephrased.

"We can have sex and cum but won't have any foals" she cleared.

"Aha..." the other ponies said, finally actually understanding.

After surviving the dangerous mood-breaker, the earth pony intended to get stuck between those rods licked the inside of her lips. "Enough chit-chat! Ah want those inside me: now!" she demanded and wrapped both forelegs around Twilight's hips, hanging onto the standing pony while effectively taking the raging hard-on closer to her mouth.

The unicorn yelped at first, unprepared of the eager spirit Applejack had when it came to a good penetration from an even better cock. She would never deny it, she loved feeling something long and hard inside her body thrusting in and out. Thus, when Twilight didn't have time to react any further, the farmer's tongue stuck out to greet its fourteen inches long playmate.

"Oh! Ohh... hahhh... oh sweet goodness!" she exclaimed and laid her forelegs around the pretty head dressed with a beautiful golden blonde mane. Her hooves buried into the soft hair, squeezing it gently when the burning satisfaction put her entire body on fire. Applejack was no stranger to what the stallions liked, it was just all about licking the head at the start, slowly going over to taking the top inside her mouth and then circle it with her tongue. Her plan was to take it easy, knowing males could be pretty weak to this if done properly. And according to her records, she certainly knew how to handle a shaft like a pitchfork.

But being completely inexperienced with such a tool of satisfaction, it didn't require much more then just a slight sucking on the top to break every barrier Twilight held up. "Ahhh! Aahhhh! OH HOLY... BUUUUCK!" the usually so gentle and well-mannered unicorn screamed out.

Her cheeks had gained its crimson color, fitting perfectly to symbolize what she felt right now after such a sweet handling. Applejack's eyes widened as she backed away to leave the pulsating cock alone, Twilight's grip wasn't that hard to break from either. However, it was already too late. A mediocre salvo of the white fluid shot from the lavender cock, staining the frowning earth pony's freckles. "What the hay, Twilight?" she asked out of frustration even though she liked getting cum on her face.

But the mentioned filly just panted, exhausted and temporarily satisfied. Her head hung low, allowing a drip of saliva to fall down from her open mouth. "I'm... I'm s-sorry... hahh... A-J. I've just... never... never had an... opportunity to try it with... some... ugh... somepony else..." she explained and almost brought Applejack to a saddened state. "But! Since I'm actually a female... I can orgasm several... times!" Twilight added with a smile. "Really?" the orange pony asked due to suspicion. A confident nod was the answer she was given.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was still admiring the majestic piece she always had thought of, thus completely cut off from what the others talked about. "Okay, lets give it a try again, then..." the farmer said with a cheeky smile and looked over her shoulder. "Hey! Rainbow Dash! Ah can't feel anythin' back there!".

Suddenly, the tomcolt woke up. "Huh? Oh, yeah... he he he... yeah..." she snickered and got up on her hindlegs, leaned on the orange behind dressed with cutie marks, and carefully guided the hard piece towards its wet destination. At the same moment, Twilight strengthened her grip around A-J's head when she felt the warm lips around her spear of meat. In that split second, Rainbow's erection pierced through the wet labia, meeting almost no resistance once it really had slipped past into the hot cave.

"Haaah... ah... ahh! Oh buck me... buck... hah... aahhh... this... feels even better then... I imagined..." the blue filly said as her cock went deeper inside Applejack's body, filling them both with pleasure as the hard rod went deeper and deeper thanks to its length. But what made it even better was without doubt its healthy diameter, giving this starved pony a tight intruder meant to please her.

All the intense pressure, her love hole acting by instinct, the inability to simply resist squeezing Rainbow's fine cock, the wish to feel her inner getting filled with semen, all those thoughts twisted her emotions into nothing but pure passion and will. "Mmhyeshh!" she moaned with Twilight's long shaft in her mouth, sucking gently to not bring her over the edge again.

Her body started to move with a rhythm, letting Rainbow's well-trained thighs bounce against her butt, sending her forward into Twilight's rod who sent her back. All in a loop she never wanted to end. Bouncing back and forth, constantly penetrated and pumped with cock wherever she went, it was her image of a quality day with two handsome stallions if there weren't any pretty mares nearby.

Moans filled the air as all fillies worked harder. Rainbow clenched her hooves over the apple cutie marks, pulling out her fleshy dick faster so she could ram it inside the tight hole again. Her ability to hold back was much better, so keeping up to prolong this didn't take her out immediately. But it sure was hard to suffocate the groans of ecstasy and arouse knocking her head full of need. There was neither a moment in which she didn't felt how much Applejack's inner walls struggled to milk her cock to its limits. It slid in easy, but taking it back was a whole new world of problems steadily pushing her closer to a sweet climax.

Twilight on the other hoof had screamed out several times already, failing to hold back all the rocking good stimulation raping her senseless. On the bed, you could see several stains of cum which had fallen down from Applejack's mouth. She could only swallow so much, and blowing somepony that could cum so quickly and yet so often was an extraordinarily rare treat. She just had to lower her head and take half of the thing in her mouth, choking just a little to fully surround as much as she could. Then, there was a moan from Twilight, sending a flash of vibrations up her spine and all the way down to her sticky shaft. As time had passed by, she could hardly stand up any more after filling the earth pony's mouth five times in a row.

Applejack kept drinking, kept taking the pounding from behind, kept enjoying this fun double penetration. Her loud gulps could be heard by Rainbow, and she loved hearing it too. Seeing Twilight's painful expressions didn't add so much to the pleasure, but knowing she grimaced and panted like a madpony because it felt so indescribably good eased her mind. But this had to end, and just like that... Rainbow felt a flash work past her brain, securing a way down to her hardworking piece.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahhh! I... I think! I think... aahhh... I'm going... to cum! Is this how... it feels? I... I... AAAAUUUGGHHH!" the radical pegasus roared and slammed herself balls deep inside her friend's trembling marehood, splitting her walls for the last time as a healthy dose flowed through her hard meat. Applejack's womb was filled to the brim in a few seconds, leaking out the rest as her tight hole stuffed full of cock overflowed with seed. The sap green eyes widened just as she swallowed Twilight's shot. The frown exploded over her face. "Mmmmhhhhhh!" her muffled throat moaned, signaling her own fluids was about to blend with Rainbow Dash's.

There was no way to stop it. And thus, a rain of thick and sticky cum poured down on the bed and along the orange hindlegs. The blue pony stopped breathing for a second as her last drip poured out from her. In the next second, she let go of the soft, mangled flank and fell off the bed straight down to the floor, hitting her head so hard it added to the incoming faint. Laying still and numb, the tomcolt was unconscious.

Twilight panted so hard it hurt her throat, and when Applejack let go of her waist, she mumbled something incoherent before falling down into the comfortable pillow, still panting and mumbling while lying still.

Applejack grinned and licked her lips clean from the trails of sticky cum, finding the will to say something in order to give her thanks for everything and say how much she loved her special pony. Sadly, she only had time to think that far... then collapsed...

* * *

><p>Down in the dining room, Soul Hook and Winter Breeze sat next to each other in front of a table with two glasses on it, sitting with crossed forelegs and neutral expressions like absolutely nothing had happened.<p>

At the same time, a significantly older mare walked past the table, smiling with her wrinkled lips disfiguring half of her muzzle. "Well, I'd say! That sure was sum party them fillies had up there! Did ya'll hear that? Ehe he he he..." Granny Smith asked with her high voice as she slowly turned her creaking hips to sit down on the other side of the table.

Both visitors remained silent, fully aware what was going on upstairs. You had to be more deaf then the very mare they sat with to not hear all the lusty gasps and long moans echoing all the way down to the stairs.

"Ahem... yes. Yes, we heard, miss Granny Smith" the beige shrink answered with her casual smile, also doing her best to hide the sweat breaking from her forehead.

The wrinkled old mare slammed a hoof to the table, failing to even cause a vibration to the plates of biscuits and cups of water. "Ha ha ha! Oh, nelly. She's in tha' t'age, ya know. When ya have ta use your body ta its limits, pleasurin' all the colts an' practicin' with the other fillies!" she exclaimed as the dark purple pony took up his glass of water and drank.

"Ah remember back in ye ol' days! When ah was a pretty little young thing too... hah! There was no colt stayin' safe fra' me when ah had mah first heat cycle! Ah even took five at once one time...".

An explosion of water erupted from Soul Hook's mouth, covering the wooden table while he coughed up the remains from his throat. Winter Breeze just sat still and slowly dropped her jaw in shock. But Granny Smith didn't notice any of it, thus kept talking.

"An' ah can still do it today! Wanna me ta tell ya how's it done?" she asked, causing the colt's eyes to widen for a second before he looked with a his old, indifferent face again at the old pony. "NO!" his deep voice exclaimed to Granny's big surprise. Then, the other mare decided to end this once and for all. "Uhm... er, thank you for the hospitality, miss Smith! We need to go now! Thank you again!" she repeated while virtually jumping of the seat and trotting to the door, tightly followed by her apprentice.

The old earth pony mare followed her guests with her eyes until they had reached the door and closed it. Now she was alone with her own thoughts and some biscuits, yet she spoke out in a mumble. "Hmpf... then they won't hear 'bout that time ah took seven at once...".

Outside the door and in the warm sun, Soul Hook immediately flipped up a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply to calm his abstinence. "Well! I guess my work here is done, don't you think so?" Winter Breeze asked ironically after what they've just heard and almost had to hear more of. The tall colt nodded and walked forward, starting of slowly so his mentor easily could catch up to him.

A little thought hit her mind. Even if it was rather disturbing to hear a couple having sex, in this colt's case it could much well be something useful. Perhaps he could learn what the difference between sex and love was, perhaps he could understand what this physical stimulation meant, perhaps he... she thought until her cheeks caught a hint of red and pink. Yes, she had to ask him, now while they were alone too.

But fate wasn't on Breeze's side.

Just when the shrink was about to turn her head and begin a conversation, she noticed a blockade standing in the way of her and Soul Hook. The obstacle was nopony else then Big Macintosh, wearing an angry glare aimed at whatever stood right next to her. She realized soon it was her apprentice the red stallion looked at. "Hello, Bic mac. What... seems to be the problem?" she asked, hoping to find out whatever was going on here. Her question was spot on too, there was definitively a problem here.

The grand, hunk of a male equine kept his angry stare at the tall colt. Even in Bic mac's case, he had to tilt his head just a little in order to look deeply into the two pools of dark green.

Silence remained as the ambiance grew serious and uncomfortable. Soul Hook took a short step towards the other male, leaving just a muzzle of distance between their snouts. The cigarette smoke flowed before Big Mac's head, ending up ignored thanks to the hate in his eyes. Winter Breeze grit her teeth in fear, afraid to see a violent outcome from this encounter. It was at that moment she remembered that Soul Hook and Big Macintosh never had met before.

Suddenly, the silent and calm stallion leaned forward and spoke to the uncaring and expressionless face.

"Ah don't like ya'll kind, so stay away fra' this farm..." his handsome and deep voice stated. Then, he leaned back and glanced down at the not so surprised mare. No, she wasn't the slightest confused anymore, knowing this was very common for her apprentice to hear. However, the next thing she was about to hear... was of a more rare nature.

"Ya shouldn't be near ta this colt, miss Winter Breeze" he said to the mare.

She cocked an eyebrow and almost smiled. "Oh, that's alright. I know him well and..." she tried to explain.

"Ah don't care how well ya know him or how much evil he shows off... but ah'll never trust anypony with the eyes of a murderer...".

Winter Breeze froze, finally shocked and taken by surprise. And when she slowly glanced up at the apprentice she would dare entrust with anything, there was no such thing as 'understanding', not even in her tolerant and open-minded world.

Soul Hook smiled maliciously at Big mac.

END

**Author's Note:**

Thank you, season finale, you totally effed up not only Royal Pleasures, but this story too. And Tears of Ecstasy! They switched it from "FILLIES and gentlecolts" to "MARES and gentlecolts". What the bleeding hay? Whatever, I'll keep calling the mane six fillies since they are approximately around the age of late teen ^^' And... I'll keep Vinyl's eyes scarlet in ToE, it's way more awesome and not too far from her canon color.

Don't got too much to say except that the last two episodes were... amazing...

And that there will be more explanations... so there's no need to ask for example "what's up with Spike?" and such. Just think a little: imagine how much I'd be forced to spoil of the future plot just for that. Huh? Yeah, that's a lot, trust me.

Anyhow, here's to a patient wait for the third season to get on the air! And keep effing up the world of fanfictions with Queen Chrysalis! Woop!

Brohoof on ya all!


	19. For the greater good

_Previously: after a very confusing conversation with Spike, Twilight learns that her assistant no longer care for the attention or love from Rarity who he once had a grievous crush on. Just a short while after that she meets up with Soul Hook who wants her to follow him. He leads her to Applejack who recently had a breakdown after her younger sister's decision to enter a love relationship with Zecora. The farmer-pony receives professional help from Winter Breeze, and right after the shrink's leave together with Soul Hook, Big Macintosh stops them dead in their tracks, claiming Soul Hook to be a murderer. In the heat of the moment, the dark purple colt smiles sinisterly to the accusation..._

**For the greater good**

It was supposed to be a lovely afternoon for the beige pegasus mare without any care for her work which included the duty of helping ponies in need of psychological consolation and pedagogic treatment.

Still, she couldn't explain why she was in the Ponyville Clinic again, looking down at the dark purple colt laying in a hospital bed with a black eye so wide it could cover his entire face. She sighed from the chair right next to the bed, glancing everywhere in the room to find any moment of preparation for her well-trained education in teaching ponies to learn from their mistakes. Sadly, she didn't find any reasonable arguments, knowing this case was a very unique one compared to her other clients. But she was after all forced to take a step anyways, thus she finally looked down on her apprentice who held his standard look of indifference. There was an ice bag over his wounded and swollen eye.

"So... what did we learn today, Soul Hook?" she asked, sounding very tired and somehow very used to this scene before her.

The colt with the black mane and tail looked at his mentor, understanding she sought for his strike of insight.

"The moral of not provoking stallions three times your muscle mass?" he asked without much doubt, changing his facial expression into the slightly annoyed one.

The beige mare sighed and looked away. She had indeed found even more annoyance from her apprentice who behaved like he didn't care... like always. But this time it was different, so different it couldn't leave her mind no matter how hard she tried shaking it off. Was he playing with her? For all these years? No, he was just himself as always, even if she sometimes could question what kind of pony she dealt with anyways.

Those things he said. What did they mean? What was it all about? And most importantly of all, what was the deal with him being called a murderer? She had seen her apprentice's files, and it was no beautiful sight. Lots of those things written in black and white were probably more true than she even could imagine. But when it came to him being a murderer, she still doubted about everything. Even if Soul grew up to survive, he had never confessed to anything about killing other ponies.

Even if he was labeled as so many other things, the reason why the watch office of Fillydelphia widened their eyes when she said she wanted to take care of him wasn't because of that. If they knew he was a killer, they'd never let him leave the prison...

She looked over her shoulder, meeting the only visible dark green eye of the colt in the hospital bed. For a moment, her own eyes got stuck on the large pack of ice in a wet bag over his swollen eye. It looked like he had been hit by something with the size of a bigger rock, especially minding the damage he received which you couldn't see on the surface.

"How's the concussion?" she asked with a normal tone like she only cared slightly.

"No worries. My working seems to be brain...".

Both of the ponies froze like time itself died. None of them moved, breathed or even blinked. And it was at that still moment Winter Breeze chuckled and turned her head back to the colt.

"Oh my, Soul Hook... have I ever told you how much I just love your sarcasm sometimes even though it's not very healthy for you?" she said and decided to be a little playful by slowly pushing her fore hoof into his cheek, moving so smoothly it was more of a caress. The male just rolled his eyes, actually feeling kind of annoyed right back at his mentor just because he pulled that thing he learned from nopony else than her. Somehow, she must have forgotten it according to him.

But no, she knew exactly where that idea came from. And she was glad to see every little improvement in his personality and behavior. But what she liked even more was to feel her pad touching the dark purple fur...

"Miss Winter Breeze, are you going to keep your hoof there for much longer?".

Suddenly the mentioned mare widened her eyes in shock. She had been sitting with her hoof stuck on his cheek like that for quite a little longer while than planned.

"Oh! Heh, I'm sorry" She quickly withdrew her hoof and almost blushed when pushing back her glasses to the eyes. Fortunately for her, Soul Hook wasn't interested in knowing what that little thing meant, the door into his room was opening after all. From the lightened hallway to the dimly lit room she came, the white mare with the typical hospital headdress and the red cross on her flank. She wore a nervous smile as she walked over to the bed after leaving the door behind her open.

"Um... hello, miss. I, er..." she hesitated and shifted her eyes to the pony in the bed. "I'm just going to... talk about... something with you. Could you... you know, come out in the hallway with me?".

Winter Breeze could have been more surprised, but she had a strong feeling what this was all about. Thus, she glanced quickly at the male pony and then followed the white nurse from the room. Once the door closed behind them and they stood in the almost sterile hallway with lots of other ponies passing by, the nurse sighed out of relief and looked Winter Breeze in the eyes.

"Alright... the concussion is stable but it was a very good hit, so he should... well, remain here for the night before we can check him out" nurse Redheart explained, still sounding slightly nervous.

"So?" the pegasus mare responded, cocking an eyebrow to show that she expected a 'but' to come now. The nurse scratched her neck with a fore hoof, suddenly smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, and it's about that. As I said, it's still only on the stable stadium and the doctor said he shouldn't do anything himself for the day. That means somepony has to help him with..." she had time to say until the shrink leaned a little forward, preparing to get very disappointed.

"Yes...?" she asked yet again to force out the answer.

And then the earth pony nurse realized there was no use being subtle about this. Another sigh escaped her mouth as she turned on the honest look in her eyes.

"We would like to ask you to help him with these things" she finally said very bluntly, which almost threw Breeze into a rage.

But she was a professional and fully aware there weren't many ponies who could take on this kind of dark and suffocating aura. From her point of view, it was ridiculous if you just got to know him. Of course, not everypony had the time for that and she cared for her apprentice. Thus, her own version of a sigh filled the air between them.

"Fine. But does this mean I even have to follow him to the restroom too?" the pegasus asked without any signs of seeing the opportunities this situation brought. Currently, she only saw all the embarrassing and degrading ones.

The nurse nodded. "He shouldn't try anything on his own, but I'm sure he can handle the rest as long as somepony can act as physical support for walking and... perhaps also help him with the food and...".

"Wait, what?" Breeze interrupted again, only not so annoyed anymore...

It had passed ten minutes since the colt in the lonely room was able to see his mentor, and a wonder began breeding in his mind. Shouldn't she be back yet? Even if he didn't expect of her to leave just like that, there was still a little thought telling him that was exactly what she had done. The swollen eye ached again, bringing him to adjust the ice bag a little while gritting teeth.

Suddenly, the door opened again. After a quick look at it, Soul could confirm that the mare he had spent a number of years with now finally had returned... with a plate clenched between her teeth and an extraordinary happy spirit. Breeze closed the door carefully with a hind hoof and practically trotted to the bed just so she could sit down on the chair right next to it and put the plate on her lap.

Soul Hook felt a chill crawling up his spine.

"Well, I've talked to the nurse and she said somepony has to help you for a little while until your concussion is fully stable" she explained while calming down her cheery mood. The colt cocked an eyebrow on his indifferent face, trying to ignore the suspicion where this was going. But the plate with a few simple hay sandwiches didn't relax him . Especially not when the mare took one up in her hoof and smiled at him.

"So I, as your mentor, took on that opp... I mean duty to take care of you".

Soul Hook furrowed his eyebrows as the sandwich got closer to his muzzle.

"Say 'ahh'...".

A torrent of discomfort and a tempest of confusion collided, creating a total chaos inside the colt's mind as he saw the virtually sparkling eyes behind Winter Breeze's glasses. His cold and annoyed expression made him lie still for another set of seconds with his look stuck on the mare trying to feed him.

"Is this for real?" he asked indifferently and glanced at the piece of bread and hay hovering before his mouth.

Oh, it certainly is, Winter Breeze thought and resisted the idea of nibbling her lower lip. The questioning could wait, the unprofessional side of herself said, convincing every resistant thought that this opportunity was not to be missed...

* * *

><p>Two hooves blocked the sight, leaving no ability to see what was in front. But the hooves were meant to move away soon so whatever would get stuck in her eyesight. A little jolt of butterflies filled the pony's stomach as she got exalted herself, because this was the big moment of revelation and truth. A will to move the hooves occurred in the pony's head, thus it happened.<p>

"Picka-boo!".

As Fluttershy made her gladdest and most kind expression of fun, the little unicorn foal sitting in a chair in front of her just stared angrily back.

"I'm not THAT small..." the rose pink Ruby Pinch pouted and leaned back over the table she and the mentioned adult filly sat around. A blush of embarrassment dressed both equines, leaving no space for more talk. Sadly, this yellow pegasus just did her best being fun and interesting, knowing a certain somepony would love to see it.

She was used to entertaining smaller critters and such, not ponies of any size and age. Sure, the cutie mark crusaders were one thing, but this little thing right next to her was made out of harder stuff. She glanced occasionally in the awkward silence, failing to get any eye-contact which started digging in her self-confidence and replacing it with nervousness; not too unlikely a mosquito sucking up blood and leaving itchy bacterias afterward.

Fluttershy looked away and around in the kitchen, seeing all the casual equipment and interior design of a sink, several cabinets on the walls, a oven right next to the sink, fridge and...

The bottles. In every corner there was a bottle right next to a cauldron or a kitchen knife. The room certainly could use some cleaning minding all the dishes from last night's dinner and some of the leftover ingredients ungracefully packed in small plastic bags. Even a pony naive as Fluttershy could understand the owner of this home did her best to preserve what resources of food there was for another time. Apparently, economy wasn't on her side.

"So how long are you staying?" the foal asked without turning away her pouting muzzle from the sink filled with dishes. Fluttershy jerked her head in surprise, not expecting a continuing dialogue after the silly thing that just happened.

"Um... I... I don't know. Your mommy said she just wanted me to sleep over for a few days" she answered reluctantly, actually not sure how long she was intended to be away from her cottage. After all, the animals needed her attention on a daily basis. Hopefully Angel could do the most important things at least.

Ruby finally glanced at the elder pony, scanning what she saw before using another word. "Will you leave then?".

Fluttershy was just a second from breaking down if it weren't for her thoughts surrounding other matters than this little pouting foal. Instead she lost all ability to further anything at all, even the regular art of staring at thin air. An ambiance of tension broke out, soon to be killed by a knight in alcohol-scenting armor.

"Don't be rude to her, Ruby. Fluttershy can stay here as long as she wants..." the plum colored mare said as she walked in from the living room.

Both other ponies turned to the wide doorway where she entered from, following her either by slowly turning the head or simply stalking in the corner of the eye. In the next moment, the mare known as Berry Punch had walked up to Fluttershy's chair and got up on her hindlegs so she could embrace the pretty pegasus around her soft shoulders, inhaling her innocent scent of flowers from the pink, long mane tickling her snout.

"She's your new momma, after all..." she then stated with just one eye open towards her precious daughter. Ruby didn't drop the angry face. Instead she just looked away in any other direction than her mother snuggling with the blushing filly.

"B-berry..." Fluttershy gently protested right before the sweet smooch on her cheek from the forward mare. The crimson beneath her eyes enhanced as she failed to resist the influence of warm emotions making her coo in delight.

Her state of calm was ripped apart by the will of a pony much younger than her, Ruby's so to say. The angry lips on her muzzle were still identical to her previous ones as she got off her chair, walked out from the kitchen and up the stairs. When her hooves couldn't echo out in the lower level of the house anymore, Fluttershy glanced at the warm mare heartily stroking her snout over the comfortable shoulder. In usual cases there would be hesitation, but usual cases hadn't been her company ever since everything began with Twilight's breakdown and Applejack's anguish.

"Um... B-berry?" she asked in a try to fight against the comfort and put her fore hooves over Berry's which were crossed over her chest.

"Hmm?" the elder mare answered, still drowning her nostrils with a smile in the mesmerizing scent by burying her snout in the yellow fur.

"I... Is there... s-something Ruby doesn't... um, like about me?".

The earth pony inhaled deeply through the snout to preserve the air, knowing she had to be focused when it came to serious question like this. Thus, she let go of the fragile filly and walked on all four to the chair her little foal recently sat on. When her behind parked on the hard thing, it seemed she would love to take her time before beginning any form of explanation. But with the helpful fate of a glance, she found herself staring deep into the beautiful cyan eyes of a concerned pony.

"Ruby... is still taking her father's... " she paused and gesticulated with her fore hooves. "... disappearance... a little hard. I told her he was gone, that he'd never come back. I'd hoped she'd be too young to remember him, but I was wrong...".

Fluttershy noticed how her marefriend changed her tone, it was much grayer and bitter now together with her hesitating eyes. But properly raised as she could call herself, she remained a good and listening pony like always when Berry crossed her forelegs on the wooden table and leaned down on it.

"She knows who we are... and just like every foal in the world, she want her parents to be together and love each other. Like it's... 'supposed' to be. But with things being the way they are... I can't give her that. I simply can't go back to him, not after everything he did to me, not after what ponies in my surrounding finally did...".

Berry didn't sob or broke tears, but Fluttershy was already on the edge to that, which evened it out in someway. The mare paused for a silent moment, giving her company and lover the time to blink a few times. Her eyes were a little gloomy and tired all of a sudden.

"I just want my daughter to have the very best I can give her. So I tried finding her a new parent to love, a pony she could see as anything else than an intruder..." she tried to end, which jerked the filly's ears and left eyebrow.

"In... truder?" she asked in disbelief.

The elder pony nibbled her lips in a perfect timing with the words repeating themselves in her head. She had said too much, but if you already have said the first letter of the alphabet, you eventually had to say the last one too.

She rubbed her forehead with a fore hoof in distress. "Whenever I told her about a new pony coming to visit, she cried. She asked me with tears in her eyes why I abandoned her dad, why I didn't love him and... lots of other things. In the end, she finally decided to do her best. Being mature for her age, she already knows what happen if two ponies in love share a bed...".

Fluttershy felt a rock hitting her heart from a high altitude, breaking into pieces on the inside when the awful realization struck her.

"She... wanted to sleep in our bed and hold onto you... just so we couldn't make love... clever little thing..." Berry ended with an unintended giggle and broke the eye-contact to look down at the table again.

In that instance, the yellow mare had never felt so unwelcome her entire life. Suddenly, she could feel the waves of dislike coming from upstairs like a well-placed puff of wind. A voice was fast inside her head to tell she should leave and never come back, break up with Berry and perhaps even apologize to Ruby for her selfish behavior. But then another voice took shape, reminding her why she still remained even though her sexual desire didn't actually aim for mares.

A battle of arguments carrying weak to strong reasons why the other one was wrong. It was of no use, as soon as one combatant fell, another one rose up.

So that was her reason for just getting up from the chair and hide her face behind the mane before turning around towards the door. In the background she heard the third voice, the only one having a physical source.

"F-fluttershy?".

No, ignore it, the mentioned pegasus thought. She was convinced her mere presence brought nothing but pain and misery to the remains of this family, just another reason for her to leave the need and lust behind her cold, rejecting back.

"Fluttershy!".

On the path just a few hooves away from the main door, she could hear the scraping of Berry's chair as she also got up on all four. The voices in her head grew stronger just like the third one.

"FLUTTERSHY!".

In the fading echoes, the timid and fine pegasus had opened the door in haste and flapped out her wings to escape.

The last scream calling out her name was incoherent. Behind her, she left a mare on her hind knees, crying out the tears she held back earlier. Berry knew this would probably be such a sensitive and fragile pony's reaction. And that was why she was perfect for her... the reason why her tears didn't stop while staring at the warm afternoon sun above the Equestrian mountains.

In Fluttershy's wake, there was a trail of salty tears raining down.

* * *

><p>In the Ponyville library, inside the only bedroom there was in this hollowed out tree, a lone figure had decided to take place in what he could call his true resting place. A noise followed him and filled the air surrounding his little basket, a noise you could hear ever so often in a certain boutique not too far away from here. But this noise was only resembling, not identical. If it would have been held by a unicorn's magic, clear and graceful snaps should echo.<p>

But these snaps were harsh and merciless, clinging out a painful symphony of steel licking steel as the two pieces cut off yet another piece of paper.

"But Spi~ike... you're a drago~on" he said to himself with a degrading whiny tone. "And I'm a pony~y! Isn't it obvio~ous? We could never, ever be anything more than frie~ends!".

An injection of anger pumped through the purple dragon's veins, arching his eyebrows as another cut from the steel damaged what he held between his claws.

"When... when I cried while falling? Oh my~y, Spike! Didn't you understand? I felt sorry for you! I was flattered, of cou~urse! But in all matter of seriousne~ess, it was just pity! It was pity, Spike, do you understand me~e? Pity... pity... pit...".

His voice died out as the snap grew tedious. In the end it didn't even move. But as the anger turned into something much darker and passionate, his slit-irises narrowed into almost nothing as he stood up in his basket like lightning sent him up.

"NO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT! I THOUGHT YOU FINALLY UNDERSTOOD AND JUST WANTED IT TO BE A LITTLE THING BETWEEN US, YOU MANIPULATIVE, SELF-OCCUPIED WHORSE!".

His rage caused a flame of uproar to lit his soul, reflecting its might through his green eyes. His right hand tossed away the scissor, sending it flying a few meters before falling lifelessly to the floor.

"You... you even kissed me and... and... valued my gift to you. And even when you found... f-found out I was the monster who almost ruined Ponyville and put you into life-threatening danger... you still nuzzled my cheek afterward and smiled...".

His basket was stained with sorrow, drip by drip from the furious eyes. Then he felt like sitting down again, shivering out the pain as he held his right hand over where his heart kept beating.

"Didn't... you understand how I'd react, Rarity? Didn't you have... t-the tiniest clue? After saying all that... you just take it back? That... now that's just not fair!" he stated and dried his tears and sniveling nostrils. He looked down at the floor, beholding what he had been working on ever since he left Twilight to her breakfast. He had heard when she left, so he presumed there would be time for something... a little excessive.

In a massive puddle of shredded photos next to the little cozy basket, Spike had managed to cut out every little picture of the white unicorn known as Rarity's face and added it into a new image. They were once whole photos he had taken during different opportunities and then hid in his basket beneath the blanket. Hundreds of pieces laid in the pile, a result of all the strong emotions he once held but now had last all meaning.

When looked at from the correct angle, you could see all the dozens of Rarity's different expressions shaping one single word over the floor.

Generosity.

His sigh sounded like he truly couldn't care anymore. And when that puff of polluted air left his mouth, another inhale filled his lungs to the brim before unleashing a different kind of exhale. Green fire burst out, setting the large words on fire. Another inhale, another burst on the next letter. When each one had been sent on flames, he was still alone. But he actually felt more surrounded in a crowd now than ever before.

"You're... only generous when... you lie..." he sobbed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

The magical remains of smoke hasted out through the narrowly open bedroom window, leaving the dragon in misery as it continued past the borders of Ponyville...

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's breath filled the air in front of her muzzle with warmth due to her weak gasping. She felt exhausted like she'd been flying for hours, overexerting her wings so much they ached and now just hung lifelessly over her sides. Each flap had been stronger than the previous. Surely she had traveled far enough to finally escape the home she almost ruined with her selfishness.<p>

"Fluttershy..." a voice said behind her.

As the filly glanced over her shoulder, she could confirm that her extreme burst of power had drained everything she tried to do now. Berry Punch stood right behind her, and she had only been walking a few meters from the door.

But the pegasus ignored the fact that she most certainly had tensed her muscles too much. Even if it was obvious that such a weak flier like her couldn't come up in such high speed, she was supposed to at last do so when emergency appeared.

But not this time.

When it came to something like this which she never had experienced before, being the receiver of love from a mare several years older than her and now suddenly the center of attention for a little foal, it all grew way too surreal for her to digest. While stuck in her denial, she couldn't find the energy to avoid the mare approaching her. She wanted to keep fly or at least run, she didn't deserve any of this, she was a bad pony now, crushing the hopes and dreams of a little foal just so she..

Then she heard the stroke of a sob escaping Berry Punch, just the second before she could feel the body weight of this mentioned pony. As the plum colored forelegs once again grasped her body, Fluttershy fell back together with the pony, ending up hitting her behind on the strong lap while Berry herself had a taste of hard ground slamming her fine rump. A moderate holler went inside the yellow ears.

"Don't leave me, Flutter-sweetie! Please, don't do this to me! And especially not Ruby! Please!" she demanded, desperate to keep this little thing in her forelegs, signing she was hers no matter what. Fluttershy halted with wide eyes. Suddenly she didn't understand a thing, forcing her to look over her shoulder and glance at the mulberry mane caressing her neck. Berry's nuzzled the back, trying her best to stroke off her scent on the yellow fur and the pink mane.

With no warning, the eager mare proceeded to fondle the filly by moving her fore hooves down the plain chest, shamelessly rubbing them over the soft tummy with intentions to go further if needed.

"I can't let Ruby grow up with just one parent, she deserves better than that!" she argued with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"But... but she doesn't l-like... me..." Fluttershy finally decided to protest, standing up for her kind ideals and unselfish sacrifice. It was her image of repaying for the damage she had caused according to her. But the physical vice just tightened around her waist as the desperate voice kept speaking.

"She will, baby! She will... I know she..." she calmed down and breathed a few times, gathered thoughts to ensure the reasons made sense even to herself, which they did. The purple hooves stopped moving around aimlessly, giving the yellow filly something to notice while Berry raised her head. Fluttershy looked over her shoulder again, leaning her light weight back into the warm embrace from her lover. Their breathes collided from the short distance between the two mouths.

"I can't... trust a s-stallion to be a nice and kind... family father. But when I see you..." she paused and moved a fore hoof up to the sweet cheek she loved touching so much.

"... I see a perfect role model for... well, the very heart of kindness! I totally understand why you... out of everypony is the bearer of that element, and I just...".

Berry almost broke together as a glimmer moved past the cyan eyes she stared at. The hint of a blush spread over Fluttershy's cheeks.

"I just want to say I love you whenever I see you. When you smile it feels like the sun is shining on me... a-and when you laugh, I feel so safe. Ever since our first night together... I..." she paused again and blushed, feeling weak when the truth came up. Her eyes fell down to the yellow shoulder for a second until she quickly turned them back to Fluttershy's.

"I... a-always pat the empty side of the bed when I wake up, hoping you're there before I open my eyes. And this might sound crazy saying so early, but...".

Fluttershy didn't move her expression.

"I... l... l-love you... I love you, Fluttershy".

She finally played that card and chewed on the lower lip, feeling ever so pathetic to say such embarrassing things. Was this even the place to say it? In the middle of an open street? What would she say, this pegasus which she squeezed in a half-hug right now.

"Berry..." Fluttershy almost began, forcing the mentioned earth pony to close her eyes and prepare for the scolding.

Why? Because that was what she always heard when saying it to her husband. A habit she wasn't supposed to carry, injustice smiting her all the way into the marrow. But it was her truth, the only one she knew of. And here she for once bet it all on one pony, finally using all the resources of courage and trust she had built up for this.

"B-berry... that..." the timid soul repeated, still seeming unmoved by what she just heard. But just like the warming sun in the sky, she found equal heat coming from this cute muzzle.

"Did... did you... r-really... m-mean that?" she sobbed up, widening the black pools in her eyes as her lips trembled. A tear fell down into the shivering mouth, the only physical sign that a huge amount of emotions swelled up. And as Berry hardly found understanding in what she just heard, an honest reflex caused her head to nod. She was confused and unprepared, especially when it came to hasty responses.

The kind pony moved her own forelegs up to lay one over the hoof touching her cheek and the other one warming her waist. A smile curved her wonderful lips in a most adorable arch resembling a foal's purest and honest joy. Her deep rings of cyan absorbed all attention, only casually disturbed by her quick blinks with the natural eyelashes.

Berry tried to gasp, but her lips only opened to let the warm breath in her mouth out. Her eyes were droopy and tired, yet still filled with heat and love. Wishes started invading her mind, turning around in the office of procession until only one idea remained. Her hoof touching Fluttershy's cheek gained pressure and in an instant forced the fragile pony's muzzle to her own. But this pegasus didn't resist, she just happily tilted her head more back to reach the mare of desires.

For a moment their lips felt like magnets, attracted and hardworking to reach their partner and matching pool. When the sets met, several ponies in the background stopped by just to see this scene many would have called 'milf on teen'...

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we'll see you later, A-J!" the rainbow maned pegasus waved good-bye as she flew gently next to Twilight the unicorn. "Don't forget to come by the library" she said, which triggered the pegasus again to finish that sentence. "But only when I'm there, of course! Ha ha, just kidding!".<p>

The orange earth pony kept smiling while she waved a fore hoof at the two fillies of her dreams leaving the farm in the soothing sun and open blue sky. The stetson dressed her golden mane again, sitting perfectly like it always did, unlike her actual mood right now. As soon as the two equines were gone, Applejack dropped the smile and glanced over her shoulder with a sour set of eyebrows. She looked at the red barn where she knew a stallion waited for her inside. Whatever it was he wanted, it would better be good for his own sake.

The farmer-pony trotted up to the closed barn door and opened it, peeping inside to see the one and only Big Macintosh sitting next to a flat pile of hay which he had been using as comfort for his firm behind. His muzzle was hidden in the shade of the barn, where the sunlight didn't reach.

She sighed and took a step inside. "Alright, now spit it out ta me what was so important it had ta interrupt mah afterglow with...".

"Somepony knows..." the handsome stallion with the deep voice cut her off like nothing.

Applejack cocked an eyebrow as a syringe full of confusion hit a vein. "Uh... pardon?".

Big Mac turned his head to his sister, revealing the red muzzle in the light. His eyes were dead serious, meant to wash away any other kind of ambiances when it came to this subject he had to talk about.

"Ah said... somepony... knows, A-J...".

The cloud in her head only remained for another two seconds. Then, the addressed pony's eyes widened one after the other. A storm of worry and anxiousness brewed up inside her mind.

"Big Mac... you... no, you can't mean...".

As sweat broke from the orange forehead, the red stallion nodded... even though he wished he was kidding.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, yes, sweetie! Just... hnng... like that, that's... hah... mommy's spot!".<p>

In a mist of love maturing into lust, Berry Punch had hardly any time to lock the bedroom door behind her while Fluttershy ate up her lips and tongue, nor less time to turn off the light before her sweet lover already had dug through her cabinet to find the best toy this lone mother had acquired since her divorce.

"Ahhh! Harder! Harder! Fuck me...uhhh... h-harder, baby! I wanna feel... aah! It deep inside me! I want... hahh... all my pussy muscles to hug your cock!".

After just a short moment of fumbling with belts and straps, the purple mare sat stomach-to-stomach in the lap of her pony, embracing her yellow body with both forelegs and hindlegs to ensure she wouldn't fall off in each bounce. Her hips tensed relentlessly to cause the quick shakes, helping Fluttershy who sat on the bed with a straight back while doing her best to shake the mare up and down.

The reasons were very simple, Berry could feel her sweet and experienced marehood receive a strong pounding from the hard strap-on attached to the pegasus' pelvis. In usual cases outside the heat of passion and need, Fluttershy would have asked if the earth pony mare really could take such an oversized imitation of a stallion's pride, minding it wasn't far away from the diameter of a pony's leg. However, she hadn't found the time to ask before the currently receiving pony started helping equipping it and then pushed her to the bed. It was indeed their most impulsive and hastened session yet, caused by the the minds pumping the previous moment of love confessions through them both.

Berry pressed her muzzle into the yellow shoulder, squealing in delight over the eighteen inches spreading past her labia into the inner walls. Just like she said, her nether muscles tensed to clench the plastic stallionhood digging deep into her defiled cave of love. The toy was overwhelmingly covered in love juice, but it wasn't really necessary since it already had no bigger problems sliding in and out.

The intense stimulation Berry's pink pearl experienced from the thrusting was enough to drive most ponies insane, and she was no excuse. That certain part of her flower had already sent an enough amount of signals about how sweet this mauling was for her, creating one explosive orgasm after the other to her exhausted body without break. She moaned for everything she was worth, begging to Luna this moment never would end so she could feel her marefriend's cock inside her for eternity. And even if the wish was logically impossible, she imagined a way to actually make it happen. However, a very pleasant surprise was just around the corner as her eyes widened.

Fluttershy grit her teeth and shut her eyes, deciding to go for the last round now. Her hips jerked back and forth to send the mare in her lap jumping like never before, thus pressing her head as hard as she could into the plum chest.

"Yes... yes... ugh, like that! L-like that, honey! Yes! YES! YEEEEEESSS!" Berry hollered out as the ravaged pink flesh squeezed the large thing in her love hole to the brim, truly milking it so hard it almost hurt her sensitive inner muscles. A healthy quantity of her fluids poured out from the widely separated labia as she held her tone long enough for the blissful climax to end. It had been her third now, but there was still a slight problem.

She was still turned on like the season of mating hovered over her randy body.

Fluttershy was however not really that exhausted. It was mostly Berry who had been the working one by bouncing on the lap, doing more than half of the mutual cooperation. But none the less, she still wanted to obey what her body wanted. Sadly her nether lips were sore and pretty much numb by now, she probably wouldn't feel even that enormous size if it so slammed against her womb like a jackhammer.

Suddenly, she licked her lips as the perfect idea came to her mind.

"F...f-flutter-sweetie..." she said and leaned back so she could look down at the mentioned filly's face. The pegasus heard her and released the grasp around the mature body so she could also lean back and see her own eager pony. Both panting breathes met each other when the eyes finally connected.

"I want it... hah... it up... I want it up my... hah... my ass..." she whispered the last two words lustfully and blinked with a smile on her lips.

But the timid filly just blushed and immediately hesitated. Just the very idea of doing naughty things like sex would make her head airy, so doing it 'back there' was actually something she didn't even know what to say about.

"O-oh my... Uh... um... I... " she whispered back and looked away, flashing crimson on her cheeks when thinking about how dirty and bad it was. Didn't it hurt, she wondered.

Berry took that as a reluctant yes and leaned forward to place a smooch on Fluttershy's hot cheek.

"Don't worry... I can take it..." she assured and carefully stood up to let the hard and soaked rod out of her ravaged marehood. After just a few seconds of adjusting, she was still half-standing with her fore hooves gently pressed to Fluttershy's shoulders and her round behind half-sitting on the straight pole of imitated stallion lust. She felt more ready than she could describe, knowing the fine tip was just an inch away from touching her even more forbidden hole, armed to desecrate even that passage into her warm body begging for sexual pleasure.

Her thoughts surrounded subjects and things that made her relax, giving her tight orifice the necessary calm so it could stretch properly when needed. A lone location deep inside a jungle, isolated and quiet where nopony could hear, see or even smell her. Somepony looked around in the area, but couldn't for its life find her. She was virtually invisible, unable to be detected. A comfortable and cozy ambiance wrapped itself like a warm blanket around her body until...

Berry opened her eyes, sighed and threw one last look down on her blushing partner of lust and love.

"You ready, baby?" she asked and licked her lips again, quickly receiving a weak nod as answer. She lowered herself to finally welcome the intruder of satisfaction inside her body again. When the last piece of space was erased, her tight sphincter gave in to the soaked invader pushing aside the only defensive blockade into her orifice. A light yelp managed to end up as a whimper, weak and dying while the first fat inch managed to squeeze inside her rectum with a sudden slide.

"AAH!" she accidentally yelled as the sudden pain gulped a portion of her comfort and tightened her sphincter. Fluttershy squealed in worry and grabbed onto Berry's forelegs in a try to help her up again. But as fast as she tried, the mature pony halted her.

The pain hissed inside her brain but soon toned down with her anal orifice relaxing again. It was already open wider than most mares could achieve even with experience. No, you had to have Berry's personal experience to go this far as taking a dildo with the diameter of a hoof in your back.

Berry inhaled deeply and continued going further down, sinking slow but steady down the soaked pole like it was covered in lube. Another inch went inside, just like the next one. Her facial expression started to change from pain to sweetness, creating a newly found blush when the naughtiness infatuated her brain. Fluttershy could then watch in awe as the long rod disappeared more and more until not much left remained of the eighteen inches attached to her pelvis.

The rectum fought well to resist, but it was already a lost battle as Berry's tongue lolled out. She could now sit once again on the soft lap like a good pony, enjoying her full-body experience to the brim. The warm and tight rectum massaged its new playmate, not bothering to ask questions about why and how it got inside. Everything that mattered was the fact that the fine mare now could go all the way she liked it.

After a deep sigh and a look up at the ceiling, Berry put pressure on her lover's shoulders as she carefully slide up her toy. The pain was still there, only now accompanied with an overwhelming heat and pleasure tingling all the possible senses in Berry's body. She moaned halfway up the strap-on since she knew it would be way too much trying to take it all inside again with each thrust. Thus, her body weight dropped down again, meeting the soft thighs again so she could relax to take in her reward.

"Ahhh... oohh, yes..." she said in bliss, starting a cue for the yellow filly to put her fore hooves on the grapes located on the purple flanks. Her weak but helpful support pushed Berry up again, reversing the process to bring her down with a pull. And just like that, the tight anus had gotten used to the size.

In an acceleration, Fluttershy tensed her forelegs to shove her mare up and down with the groans and gasps above her head. She could almost feel the pleasure too even though she was disconnected from that part. For now it was only the earth pony's bidding to get her lustful orgasm. Then it would by all means be Fluttershy's turn. But actually, she was rather pleased so far to just see the sweaty mare forcing out her own life force just to take the dildo up her ass in a rapid thrust, it slide smoothly up her inner and ripped out even easier just to taste her warmth again.

Berry was in heaven. She couldn't stop grin and her tongue refused to go back inside her mouth, she felt so dirty and abused, disgusting and beautiful, used and loved and not to mentioned good. Her inner voice screamed for more so the approaching ending could get the perfect amount of stimulation needed to come out with a literal splash.

"Yes! Yes! Harder, baby, harder! Fuck me, fuck me, FU...".

Before being able to finish that demand while bouncing on Fluttershy's lap, she opened her eyes and looked over the pink mane.

In the doorway, Berry could see the narrow letting a peeping tom watch what was going on. She immediately recognized the pink colors and the horn sticking out from the moderate rose shifting mane. It was at that moment, while still being passionately rutted by her pegasus, Berry realized her daughter had been watching them for Celestia knows how long.

She was still panting and blushing from the extreme satisfaction given to her, but a fore hoof waved to the little pony in the doorway to get lost. She arched her eyebrows a little to show how serious she was, sadly not succeeding at all. Ruby just stood there, looking even more angry back at her mother. She intended on staying there for as long as she pleased.

Berry understood she had to interrupt the lovemaking... but wasn't able to.

Suddenly, the images returned again. The imagination of baby Ruby Pinch watching with adorable eyes at her. And at him. She looked at them both, seeing the stallion with a sinister grin mounting his wife from behind. Berry's black-eye and bruises, her bleeding gum and the utter humiliation. She saw everything too. The pain, the sorrow, the cold, the hurt and rejection of dignity. She sold her body just for her beloved daughter's safety. And then, she couldn't help but grimace when the hard erection filled her inside with sperm.

The trail of images became real inside the grown mare's head, she panted heavier and heavier, feeling the inevitable orgasm shaking up her mind. The crimson exploded as she closed her eyes again, knowing Ruby saw her mother taking it up her ass, screaming like a filthy whorse to get more. Yes, she was filthy, she was disgusting, and especially a whorse...

"Haahh... hah, hah, don't stop, don't stop! Oh, yes! Yes! F-fuck me harder! Ahh, ahh, ahh! AAAAAAHHHH!" she arched her neck up and half-screamed in absolute pleasure. Her orgasm cleansed every cell in her body as the wet feeling drenched her mind in ecstasy. And when that happened, Fluttershy knew she could finally relax her tired hips and forelegs. Due to the exhaustion, she fell back on the bed, panting with no energy to spare.

But when she landed her eyes on the bedroom door, it was closed with no uninvited watcher. Since there was nothing to notice like she kind of expected, the cute filly glanced at her pleased love mate, knowing for sure she must have done a good job.

That illusion broke when the sight of Berry with tears in her eyes appeared. The purple mare sat there with the dildo still deep up her anus, sniveling and sobbing silently. Like it was a maternal instinct, Fluttershy widened her eyes in shock and gasped.

"B-berry? Is... everything alright?" she asked and tried to get up in a semi-recumbent position even though her forelegs were weak after the exert. But there was no need, because the crying mare suddenly collapsed over her, landing with a soft thud over the even softer body. The hard toy didn't slip out, and that was the most painful reminder to Berry about what just happened. Yes, she was laying over a mare, crying in shame with a huge fake cock inside her. Desperation caused her to embrace Fluttershy around the neck, hugging tightly in an attempt to seek comfort.

She was quickly replied, now resting in a mutual embrace with two forelegs around her back. The gentle pegasus didn't say anything, instead just listened to the heartbreaking sobs jerking up from Berry's stomach. She said something among the salty tears, but at first it was about as incoherent like Fluttershy usually was in a first time introduction.

"I... uhh... n-need... ghh... h-help... I need... help, Fl... Fluttershy..." she sniveled and buried her snout in the pink mane she loved so much.

The mentioned filly felt like a question mark, but decided to just lay still and keep embracing her lover, unaware of what kind of 'help' she meant.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Winter Breeze had passed her rejoice in feeding Soul Hook. Now it was just a happy memory in her mind, something she valued deeply. The dark purple colt still laying in bed had a refilled bag of ice over his eye, focusing on the sheer cold easing his physical pain.<p>

"Well..." the pegasus mare began and thought one last time again.

She remembered the reason for why they were here, but didn't understand it even the slightest. Just why was her apprentice here now with a concussion and a black-eye? What had caused this? She had a strong guess but no real evidence of it. For now she could only guess.

"What... happened, actually? Why did you say those things?" she asked with the pedagogical tone and a relaxed set of eyes. "You never even got to finish that last sentence...".

Soul Hook stared back at her, connecting in a way interpretable as hostility. It didn't matter how he did it when it came to this mare. His silence was the only answer as his dark green eyes turned back to the ceiling. Breeze sighed.

"Don't be like that, now. This is serious, Soul Hook..." she argued, but the colt still refused to speak. "I need to know what caused this. You just brought a stallion into a desperate rage just by looking into his eyes and speak... and what you said was so...".

She paused and glanced away, actually worried. "... not like you. I've never seen that side of you before, it was like... like..." she lost the words again, doubting if to say what she thought. After a hard gulp and even more doubts, she looked deep into the colt's eye again.

"Like the pony everypony expects you to be... cold, hard and murderous..." she gave up.

Those words summoned another thought she wanted to talk about too, a subject she insisted to herself would be the most important one. The ambiance turned into ice, freezing her hopes of a negative answer to this question.

"Is it... true what he said...?" she asked, somehow instantly grabbing the colt's attention. His healthy eye shifted over to her. "... that you're a... murderer?".

A look so deep it very much well could have killed pierced through Breeze's soul. She didn't want to accept that truth out of any other. She could understand the fact that he had been a rapist and abuser, but being a pony who once took the life of other ponies... was just something she didn't expect.

A crack of worry flawed the shrink's heart when her apprentice carefully nodded his head...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Well, my break is over and as promised 'Ponyville's Lusts' is the first to get updated. Internet has been down here (far out on the countryside, mate) so that's why this was a little late.

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

Since a lot of sh!t is going down in PL now, I've decided to ask you all for your opinions and what you want.

Reduce the amount of detailed sex scenes but compensate it with more story AND an increased rate of update.

By this I'm talking about not having a steamy detailed part lasting for several pages in every single update. The mature aura will remain and the sex might occur instead for example each second chapter or so. This will make it easier to focus on either story or sex.

Keep the policy of always having a detailed sex scene in every single chapter at the cost of eventual delays in updating.

We're talking keeping it the way it is now. It will keep the update rate like it is with a risk of not getting your clop/story at the promised date (which is each week). I understand a lot of you wants to keep this, but I aim to please, so that's why I ask.

That's it. Please comment and tell me what you want, because I'm all about you guys. Without you, I'm nothing as an artist (I mean seriously... an artist without an audience? Dafuq?). In the meantime, I'm off writing the next update to 'Tears of Ecstasy'.

Brohoof on ya all!


	20. Forgive or forget

_Previously: Winter Breeze did her best to make her apprentice Soul Hook tell her what caused Big Macintosh to give him a black eye and end up at the hospital. Sadly, he only answered the question if he also once was a murderer, a question he nodded to. Meanwhile, during Berry Punch's and Fluttershy's session of consolation sex, Berry sees her daughter is peeping on them, which gives her a strong climax. It is not until after that she realizes she's in need of psychological help. Back at the Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac tells his sister Applejack 'that somepony knows'..._

**Forgive or forget**

"Gosh darnit!".

Applejack's worry had quickly developed into anger, leading her to roar and hit her fore hoof into a supportive pillar inside the barn. As her hard hoof slammed into the wood, the will to look over her shoulder and glare at Big Macintosh spoke to her.

"How?! How in tarnation... jus'... how?!".

Her angry eyes were wet, something the big red stallion noticed and understood fully. What he just had told her was nothing even close to being taken like an everyday conflict. If there was a worse definition for 'this means war', Applejack was in that state.

"Eeyup... just what ah thought too..." Big Mac said to show that even if his expressions and physical language didn't speak of it, he still cared at least as much as she did. However, he had forgotten about the fear his sister could invoke.

"What... ya thought...?" she said and turned around from the pillar, still looking like she was going to murder him. "What ya thought?! Is that all ya have ta say?! How in the bleedin' tooting could he know?! We've never seen him before, nor him us! Are ya sure he...".

"Eeyup..." Big Mac cut off his sister without the sign of any dedication to the subject. But she knew her brother was fully aware of what was going on, and this behavior of his was just another evidence. Perhaps it was so that he paid even more attention to this than she did. Soon the younger apple-pony had calmed down and started using her more logical processing, the one not involving apple-bucking for once. She shook her head and took off her stetson to use it like a fan towards her muzzle, resembling Rarity in some ways. However, she was more than certainly sweating due to worry.

"Okay... uhm... oh mah, ah don't even... know what ta think... a-ah never expected anypony to...".

"Ah'm sure he knows, but not how much... don't ya'll think we should just...".

"Go n' talk ta him?" Applejack ended, sounding more depressed aside from the worry still rushing her brain.

"Eeyup" Big Mac responded. However, he still wondered about one little thing. "But what shall we do if he... you know, tell anypony?".

That was a question the orange filly already had thought about. Yes, it was more than possible that he would tell somepony if he actually knew about this sensitive subject, and even if he wouldn't... the risks were still too great. Thus, she felt that burdening emotion of seriousness penetrating her heart. It hurt knowing such an option had to exist, but there was no arguing.

"Then ah suppose it's all over for us. But in the worst case ah guess we have ta... do sumthing 'bout him..." she said with remorse and fear, knowing exactly what she meant...

* * *

><p>The soft sounds of the jungle echoed inside the pegasus mare's ears as she ran past the open grounds, knowing if she stopped a very ensured death awaited her. The panting gasps from her muzzle called for attention from the bloodthirsty beasts chasing this prey of tempting flesh, a perfect dinner for the entire lion family. The running orange mare flapped her wings in a failed attempt to take off into the air. Sadly she was still not really accustomed to the fact that one of her wings was still wounded.<p>

And just when fate had brought her to this natural game of survival, of course there had to be another trial to surpass. The mare halted instantly but almost tripped over the edge emerging from nowhere on the ground. After a quick look down in the rectangular pit, she had confirmed it was indeed a trap with a not so pleasant monster in it. Dozens of slimy tentacles moving around from the center of a round mass. Hundreds of eyes staring angrily at her, razor-sharp teeth meant to crush bones, and not to mention one of the slithery tentacles flinging towards the mare's forelegs.

"What the... no, let go of me!" the pegasus mare screamed as she fell down into the pit with the monster lusting for her untamed virgin puss-

It was at that moment Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow and stopped reading the book in her hooves. She closed it and looked at the front cover, realizing quite quickly this was NOT one from the Daring Doo series even if the cover and title said so. However, by narrowing her eyes she could see the tiny letters below the larger ones.

"Adults only...".

A little sigh before throwing away the book escaped her mouth. Reading porn was one thing, ruining the image of her favorite character in the process was another. If she even knew that kind of version existed, she would never even dare...

"Wait... why does Twilight have a copy of it?" she asked herself with a grimace resembling she just had solved the question of life. A sinister thought suddenly took shape in the blue pegasus' head, an idea which also combined so extremely well with another idea she had been brewing on for a while. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage? Or wait, this IS a library after all. And there simply has to be several books within this genre if you just...

"Then why was it hidden in her bedroom under the bed?" Dash asked herself again.

The sinister thought now had a companion across Rainbow Dash's lips. That smile would be hard to suppress while getting up from the couch located in the corner of the library's main room. The filly knew exactly where to look, and also exactly what to say when cornering her with this piece of indisputable evidence. Now where was that very bedroom she just thought about?

Rainbow walked up to the dirty book resting on the wooden floor and clenched it in her grasp, now fully ready to hover lightly in the air and fly up the stairs to the closed door. She didn't bother to knock and instead opened the door the casual way into the secluded room. It was brightly lit just like the very fine late afternoon still shining outside, giving Dash the perfect ability to see her marefriend looking out through the circular window.

"Hey, Twilight" she called and closed the door behind her before looking around. "Where's Spike? Didn't you say you were going to check up on him?".

That question brought out an exhausted sigh from Twilight's mouth. She kept looking out through the window as she decided to answer that question.

"That's just it... I don't know. He's been gone since... well, at least since we came back from Applejack..." she explained and glanced over her shoulder, revealing the worried look in her eyes. It was at that moment Rainbow Dash understood she wasn't really in the mood for any fun and games right now. Spike was after all a very important dragon for her, and it would seem very inappropriate to come up with something like this. She understood at least that much.

"Oh..." she uttered and looked at the book in her fore hooves. She put it away on the bed as she walked towards the concerned filly, doing her regular thing when moments like this occurred. A playful smile was in order when she finally reached the source of her love.

"Come on, Twilight. He's probably just out doing something. Perhaps... I dunno, trying to hit on Rarity and..." the blue filly suggested until a very bitter truth struck her mind. "Wait, does he...?" she almost asked until Twilight nodded.

"And that's the thing. I don't know what's gotten into him! At first he acted so strange, smiling like he was hiding something. Then when I tell him Rarity is dating Cheerilee, he reacts like it's nothing at all! Like he never cared!" Twilight exclaimed and looked at Rainbow with confused eyes.

When the pegasus raised her hoof in an attempt to speak...

"But the worst part is that he's so... so... ugh, so cocky! He responded to me this morning like a rebellious teenager after making breakfast for us both! And I was so frustrated when he told me he didn't care about Rarity and then he told me I wasn't his mother even though I know that's true because ponies can't lay e-mfgh!".

Rainbow had heard enough of this incoherent complaining, thus the reason for why she thought it'd be a good idea to shove her fore hoof into Twilight's mouth, carrying that unimpressed look on her muzzle. It didn't require a pony smarter than herself to know where this was going. She leaned forward with a growing smirk to reflect her own bossiness in the violet eyes reluctantly awaiting her opinion.

"Ever heard of 'puberty'?".

Twilight unfolded her own unamused face and pushed away the hoof from her mouth, sighing again and turning back to the window.

"I know what puberty is, Rainbow. But how does that explain Spike's sudden lost of interest for Rarity? He was head over hooves about her..." she questioned as her eyes continued looking for that purple dragon on the roads. Dash rolled her eyes, believing she was an expert in that area in difference from the most schooled pony in town.

"Well, duh? I know that. Everypony knows that. But I also know that this period is one huge tornado when it comes to emotions for other. One day you fall in love with one pony, and the next day somepony else. You don't need an A+ to figure that out...".

Twilight glanced at her, figuring maybe Rainbow was right after all. If all this was puberty, it would explain his cockiness and why suddenly leaving without saying anything. Perhaps it even could explain why he tried to hide something.

"So the reason for why he seems to be hiding something is...?" she waited for Rainbow to finish that sentence for her.

"Because he IS hiding something, of course! Who knows, the new pony he's fallen for or... because he has a stash" the pegasus ended and turned on her sneaky eyes at Twilight.

"Stash?" the unicorn replied with a strong question mark. That was Rainbow's cue to go back to her original reason for getting here in the first place.

"Yeah, a stash. You know, something he uses to... 'entertain' himself when he's alone, if you catch my meaning..." she hinted while leaning towards her marefriend, blinking to give her the non-physical nudge. "Something he never would like to get caught doing, you know...?".

Twilight used all her logical interpretation to fully scan every possible meaning Rainbow might have hidden in that sentence. The obvious vocalization at the word 'entertain' and the fact she used a lot of body language to show her point. Using the hints 'stash', 'secret', 'entertain' and 'when he's alone' could only mean one thing. Her eyes widened in shock, causing Rainbow to nod.

"Does he have a stamp collection?!" she exclaimed in utter disbelief and confusion.

Rainbow froze in her nod, having a hard time melting what she just heard. Her facial expression changed into an even more confused one than Twilight's. She sat down and raised her fore hooves like she was holding something as her jaw dropped.

"How... h-how did you... how could you think I... what?" she asked, hoping the clever pony in front of her would give an answer to that. Sadly, she just put a hoof to her chest and panted in relief...

"No, no... just... nothing. It was just so hard for me to imagine Spike doing something so... opposite to what I know of him... he he. Phew, you had me going there for a while, Rainbow. He he he...".

The mentioned filly saw straight through her lover, understanding while putting down her hooves that was just a cheap excuse for what she was hiding herself. Clever indeed, she thought and turned her eyes to the bed. Twilight kept chuckling lamely as the sneaky pegasus filly met her eyes again. It was time to play that card she had been holding for a while now, and now seemed to be the best of the best moments.

Rainbow flapped her wings and flew over to the bed where she found the little thing in mind.

"Oh really? Is that it? So you can't even imagine he would hide something dirtier than a... er, stamp collection?" Rainbow began her cornering and opened the book while hovering up in the air. Twilight raised an eyebrow, starting to wonder what that was supposed to mean. She wanted to answer, but when that special word 'dirty' came up in the subject, she could already feel where Rainbow wanted to take this.

"Sooo... you wouldn't figure he maybe got a... hmm... Oh, I know! A book! A book NOT meant for underage readers, perhaps?" the young pegasus hinted further and flickered through a few dozens of pages. It was at that moment Twilight widened her eyes for real as Rainbow turned around and flipped chapter after chapter.

"Books about... mares having sex with tentacle monsters... other mares... stallions... more stallions... oh my, that's quite a lot of stallions she's doing right here... oh look, now she's doing it with a tr-".

Rainbow cut herself off when she suddenly realized the chapter she read from was about things she never thought ponies would like to do with vegetation. Her grossed expression symbolized her eagerness to shut the book and pretend that never was seen by her eyes, but she wasn't nearly fast enough.

Suddenly, the book shut itself and flew away in a snap from Rainbow's hooves, ending up right next to the secret owner of that copy. The lavender cheeks were crimson red, revealing more than enough how true it was she knew about it. Twilight looked in every corner of her eyes in order to come up with a quick explanation, something that didn't quite worked out the way she wanted it. A bunch of incoherent noises did their best to convince the curious filly, failing in all ways possible and merely boring her.

"Spill it, Twilight. I found that book under your bed... care to tell me why?" she asked and crossed her forelegs, turning her head a little left to create a pose of advantage. Nervousness filled Twilight's heart as she knew there was no point hiding it.

"Fine..." she sighed. "I've been thinking a little and wanted to test somethings...".

"Like earlier today?" Rainbow interrupted, knowing she was right. Twilight grit her teeth, agreeing.

"Yes... and to be honest... er..." she hesitated. "I...".

Rainbow flew a little closer to her lover, waiting for the truth to appear. This she had to hear.

"Ugh, I... I don't even know why this is hard to say... but I've been wondering..."

"How it would be to get laid with a stallion, eh?" Rainbow finished, tired of this whacking around the bush. Twilight closed her eyes and gulped, experiencing that unmistakeable feeling of getting caught. Yes, that was the truth. Even when she was of that age when your own sexuality was put to the test she had been wondering if the male or the female sex was of her interest. In the end it proved to be fillies her heart desired. But curiosity had not been her calm friend during all this time, making it hard for her to not wonder how it would be to have something else than a wet marehood soaking her lips.

The logical part of Twilight's brain had always told her the relationship between a mare and a stallion was the correct one due to the process of breeding. However, even her lusts had a hoof in that game. Things ending up with correct answers by the laws of logic had an odd side-effect; she always felt so warm when that happened.

It didn't take long until she nodded in embarrassment, much to Rainbow's great pleasing. The radical pegasus put her hooves to the floor again, only to approach her fine little unicorn with a set of bedroom eyes scanning her.

"He he... what a coincidence! I had been thinking about the same thing, you know... me doing it with a colt" she stated without worrying about Twilight's way of interpreting that. The lavender filly could already feel the tiny nail piercing her heart when she heard those words. The shade of a depressed face decorated her muzzle, a sign Rainbow didn't notice.

"R... really?" she asked, suddenly fearing she wasn't enough for her beloved pegasus anymore. A silly thought indeed, but in her current state of remaining worry for Spike, she could really need a boost of self-confidence. During moments like this, she should have remembered their interests were on the same plane.

Rainbow nodded, completely missing her love's slowly growing disappointment. Twilight gave up, of course Rainbow Dash wasn't the kind of pony who'd just stick with a relationship even if it involved two others. She didn't know what to say, it just came so sudden and...

"I mean, come on, Twilight. Wouldn't it feel awesome if you, me and Applejack shared a stallion? Just as a one night stand of course, but imagine all the things we could do together!" Rainbow furthered to add arguments, hoping she had defeated Twilight's lack of self-confidence to actually participate in it. And if she wanted it too... hay, what was stopping them?

The blue equine finally looked at her marefriend, discovering something she should have seen from the beginning. Twilight didn't look even the slightest excited or turned on by the idea. Rainbow's giddiness vanished together with her smiling lips as she took another step closer.

"Uh... Twilight? What's the problem?" she asked with a sudden tone of concern, showing she cared.

The purple pony looked away as her magic levitated the book to the closest bookshelf. She didn't want to look into Rainbow's eyes for the moment.

"Nothing... it's alright..." she said without any success to hide the sob in her voice, unintentionally catching the pegasus' attention. Rainbow narrowed her eyes while tilting her head.

"Twilight... are you... crying? Why are you crying?" she asked like dumbness had stricken her since foalhood, or at least that's what the other pony in the room thought about her. But she couldn't be angry at Rainbow, it was really that obvious she wasn't enough, nor Applejack to please her. It could be just the sex she wanted, it had always been about it. There couldn't be any true emotions if she just wanted her body. For her it was okay, just as long as she had somepony who appreciated her for anything at all, but...

"Twilight!" the blue filly shouted when she finally understood what was going on inside the unicorn's mind. In an instant, she had pounced Twilight and wrapped her forelegs around her, pressing her entire body into the warm pony. For a moment she had forgotten just how delicate Twilight's self-confidence was. Being the leader and organizer of everything was her call here in life, but being a special somepony could likewise be trying to find her special talent in physical exert.

"Aw, you silly filly... don't tell me you thought I wanted to break up?" Rainbow spoke silently into the purple ear, still hugging the equally colored body around the tummy. Twilight nodded quickly, still struggling to hold back the first tear behind her closed eyes.

"No... no, no, nooo... Twilight, for the love of... ugh..." she answered and gave up too. Using Winter Breeze's influence to teach kids the way of love and sex was one thing, but she wasn't the one for words during moments like this. Now there was only one thing she knew of: action.

Thus her reason for without warning turning Twilight around and gently kissing her lips. The taken pony wanted to fight back at first, still stuck with the conviction that Dash was going to leave her. But that sweet and tender felling stuck to her reluctantly pouting lips was as always overwhelming for her senses. It only took another two seconds until Twilight opened her mouth and embraced the warm, cozy body she loved so much. This was her filly, her pegasus and her radical, air-headed, stupid, insensitive, rash and...

… most beloved pony together with Applejack. She didn't want anypony else than those two.

Her soft moaning inside Rainbow's mouth heated them both up, bringing them to the edge of hunger combined with lust. Soon Twilight fell back, getting pinned down on the floor with a soft thud as the forward pegasus laying on top of her put both fore hooves on the lavender cheeks, continuing to touch her there before moving them to embrace the rest of her head. The recklessness forced their tongues to literally struggle against each other, wrestling and slithering to extract as much unforgiving lust as possible from the opponent.

The tear escaped Twilight's eye, falling down her cheek at the same time a strain of saliva dripped from her overheating mouth. Dash and Twilight knew they were both unusually needy for each other, just a few inches from actually hurting themselves. But the care for that was almost directly eradicated by another wave of lust tearing down the helpless resistance.

Twilight opened her eyes wide when she felt the hoof moving towards her sacred grounds, she twitched and puffed through her nostrils as she tried to scream out her moans. The sound echoed into Dash's mouth, a vibration she enjoyed and took as a signal for her to move forward, actually going directly with her hoof stroking the wet nether lips. Twilight's hindlegs spread to welcome her bestial lover about to devour her with teeth of lust and desire sinking into a prey of tempting flesh and need. As soon as the tip of that blue hoof stroke Twilight's pink pearl, the caught unicorn could hardly breath.

The air grew weaker and forced Twilight to disconnect, leaving a very thick strain of spittle between her mouth and Rainbow's, refusing to let go. When she threw her head back, the sticky saliva dropped and fell over her neck and chest right before her loud moan into the air. Her body was already warm and practically screaming to get the sex she wanted. The session with Applejack earlier today had worn her out already, but this time she wanted it for a whole other reason. Never before had she wanted somepony to ravage her innocence like now.

"Fuck me, Dash... f-fuck me so hard I can't... hah... even.. hahh... remember my... hah... own name! L-love my body! Make me... hah... hah... feel beautiful!" the poor, starved unicorn demanded and clenched her fore hooves into Rainbow's back, right beneath the already erect wings.

"Oh, bucking Celestia, Twilight!" Rainbow replied, feeling truly warmer than the last time she was even close to it. Her greed for the female nectar soaking Twilight was not her main need, right now she wanted to cum fast and hard together with her love. If she had to choose, she would sacrifice everything just to stay with this special unicorn, nopony ever to replace her.

That was why she untangled herself from the strong grasp and shifted her hindlegs. In the next moment, she let go of Twilight's muzzle and held up her spread hindlegs instead, adjusting both of their pelvises to meet each other. The downed unicorn panted like her lungs were about to collapse, actually just the very proof of how needy she was to get used for Dash's sexual demands. Without the breath of a word, Rainbow thrust her hips into Twilight like a colt would have done to penetrate, groaning in surprise over how good it felt this time.

Both flowers stroke each other, mixing their female love juices to soak each respective pearl in the musky scent of mating. The fillies cried in ecstasy, finding no way to escape the somehow extreme growth of approaching climax in their bodies. Sadly, no brakes existed in Rainbow's head as she thrust again and again, taking out all her steam in a fishtail wind to strangle every last piece of need in her stockpile of sexual need.

"Yes... oh, yes... hah... Twilight. Your... pussy feels so... so... hah... ooohh, buck! I don't... hah... want any... other pony's... body... t-than yours!".

Twilight moved her forelegs from Rainbow's back and clenched them around her neck instead, holding onto her so she could rut her even harder. She wanted to cry, laugh and scream in joy. That was just what her soul had to hear to feel good again, the final piece into her perfect state of mental awareness.

The tempest in her body could break out in all its might and glory, scorching her inner as the hot body kept stroking and rubbing her sensitive pearl and precious lips. To feel their soaks warming each other, seeing the sweaty and groaning face of Rainbow Dash, knowing this actually happened, hearing the horny breathing from the dirty filly taking advantage of her fine flower and last but not least the true moment of her doubts washing away. She could trust Rainbow again.

"Oh, Dash... it's... its... hahh... aahh... oh, my... it's too good... I'm cumming... I'm... ahh! Aahhh! Oh bucking Luna!".

After that intense fire breaking loose inside her body, she couldn't hold back the raging storm coming afterward. When the last sanctuary of holding back fell apart, the working filly increased her efforts into a rapid thrusting, literally tearing apart Twilight's mentality into the burning pony-hell she thought she be going to after her answer to the old question.

Rainbow lost her breath when the electrification hammered her body to squeeze out every drip of orgasmic feeling in her mind. Her muscles ached in the last pace, exerting her heart as she felt the numbness taking over. After so many sessions in one day, she couldn't take any more after this. Thus, the tingling emotion took away her thoughts into a blank space.

"Twiliiiight!" she cried in a moan at the same time the mentioned pony fell apart and froze during her climax. A whole flood of the sticky and warm juices covered their nether parts, meeting perfectly when the pegasus used all remaining physical force to press her pearl into Twilight's, letting the soaking wet lips kiss each other one last time before she collapsed backward and hit the floor in exhaustion.

While Rainbow did her best to find air and breath, Twilight remained in the afterglow with the smile she sought on her lips, feeling ready.

* * *

><p>In a store known for its delicious treats and baked goods, a gray pegasus with a blonde mane walked down the stares from the upper level, meeting the stallion and mare she knew owned this popular confectionery. The happy spirit and glad attitude blew through her senses as she reached the floor and looked at the front desk.<p>

"Hiya Mr ans Mrs Cake!" Ditzy Doo called out to the couple. The cyan blue mare glanced quickly at her before turning back the eyes to the list she currently was writing.

"Oh hi, Ditzy... Pinkie's in the basement, I think" Mrs Cake responded bluntly since she was occupied with the list. However, the pegasus cocked an eyebrow since she needed a little more information than that.

"What is she doing down there?" she asked innocently.

"Ugh, I don't know, dear. She's been down there an awfully lot lately. Why don't you go ask her?" the earth pony said, doing all in her might to get rid of the interrupting filly without insulting her. One thing was for sure, she didn't plan on looking at her again.

"Okay! I'll go check, then!" Ditzy ended the conversation and walked the other way to the little reinforced door in the other room. Mrs Cake glanced again at the pegasus, thanking Celestia it was so easy to make her walk away. She shivered as an imagination took place in her head.

"Poor girl, I could never live with those eyes...".

Ditzy had reached the thick wooden door in the second room leading down to the basement she never had been in. First she pressed her right ear into it, listening if she could hear something. Silent as the grave.

"Pinkie?! You in there?!" she exclaimed loudly. No answer. "Pinkieeee!" she repeated. But no matter how much she raised her voice, the silence remained. There was no point trying the knob, it was locked. Was she really down there? Then why was it so quiet? "Pin-".

"Yes, Ditzy?" a recognizable voice said just a few inches away from the gray pegasus back. Ditzy jumped in fright, not even the slightest prepared for that to happen. As she turned around in a heartbeat, the pink pony known as the element of laughter stood before her, smiling like always.

"Oh my, Pinkie... you... phew, you scared me" the blonde filly stated and put a hoof over her chest, breathing in delight that it was nothing dangerous that had approached her so silently. Pinkie Pie giggled and ruffled her lover's mane.

"Oh, don't be silly, you silly-billy-filly! It's just me, your good old Pinkie Pie!" the self-mentioned earth pony confirmed and prepared to ask what she wanted. Ditzy smirked when her light panting faded, only to halt herself when she saw that her beloved pony wasn't entirely pink for the moment. Her crossed eyes moved down as much as they could to see the thing she wore right now, and why it was so odd.

A white apron, stained with red all over it.

"Uh...weren't you in the basement, Pinkie?" the innocent pegasus asked, shifting her right eye between her and the apron while the left one remained lolling around in its upper corner. The pink pony widened her eyes for a second when she realized what she had forgotten.

"Oh! Hee hee hee, never mind that, Ditzy!" she said and ripped off the dirty cloth with her mouth and folded it together before tossing it away. Ditzy followed the apron with her look until it fell to the floor a few meters away.

"Why's your apron all red?" she asked, doubting if to smile or not. For a moment, she was afraid Pinkie had gone and hurt herself.

This wasn't the first time she had seen Pinkie stained with red color.

"Uhh..." the party-pony did her best to come up with something. After a few seconds of rubbing her chin and looking away, she found it. "I was... preparing! Yes, an ... er... a very special cake! But it's a secret, so don't tell anypony, okay?".

As Pinkie's fore hoof reached out to kindly 'boop' her marefriend's snout, she manged to make her giggle before nodding, smiling like she was supposed to do according to Pinkie. Yes, she loved to see her smile. It was the prettiest smile she knew of, the only thing that could make her think of something prettier than even Fluttershy. Such innocence, such purity... such eyes.

She longed to add her to the others...

"Oh! Oh! By the way! You know what I came up with?" Pinkie changed the subject from nowhere, attracting Ditzy's attention in a sweep. When the pegasus asked 'what' several times in a row and unfolded her wings in excitement, Pinkie giggled and sat down, wrapping her forelegs around the gray neck to bring Ditzy closer. A few seconds of whispering, explanation and other random stuff that didn't make even the slightest sense, involving something about chopped suey and a downed system, she finally got to the point.

Ditzy grinned, flapping her wings in even more excitement and nodding to show her absolute support with this. Pinkie pulled away from her filly, holding up a hoof for each thing she was going to mention.

"Okay! So let's go through it again! One: you! Two: go and find that pony! Three: do your thing! Three: bring him back here! Four: I'll prepare everything in the meantime! Five: then I do my thing! Six: we don't order any oatmeal! Seven... oh, wait. I think that's enough. Hee hee!"

Standing with seven hooves in the air appearing from nowhere, she counted all of them and then removed them all casually, allowing Ditzy to rapidly nod her head.

"Okay then! I'll need a muff-" she almost had time to finish before Pinkie planted a fore hoof over Ditzy's mouth. When the pegasus didn't try to talk anymore, she removed the hoof and leaned closer with an alluring gaze, leaving her blue eyes half-open while getting closer and closer until just an inch remained between her lips and Ditzy's.

"Mommy Pinkie Pie got her little pony's muffin right here..." she said seductively and connected her lips with her blushing lover's. They stood there for a good ten seconds, giving Pinkie time to lay a foreleg around the gray neck and press her closer. As much as they both enjoyed the embrace, Ditzy and Pinkie felt the excitement exceeding the physical pleasure.

Soon the cross-eyes pegasus walked out from Sugarcube Corner with the provided muffin she would need, unfolding her wings to leave the candy-decorated building behind her. That until...

"Ditzy! Wait!" Pinkie called out from the main door which caused the mentioned filly to stop and look over her shoulder. But as soon as she had turned her head, the pink pony was already skipping all the way over to her, bouncing with a squeak all the way.

"You know what? He he... I just remembered exactly WHO you're going to... aaaand I think I better come along..." Pinkie said with an unsure tone, feeling guilty for almost sending her beloved pony to that certain colt. Ditzy raised an eyebrow in response.

"Uhh... okay, but why?" she asked, an answer she sought more out of curiosity than reason. "Just trust me, Ditzy. He's... not like anypony else around here. I just wanna make sure everything goes alright" Pinkie said in the most subtle way she could come up with. After all, she was pretty sure Ditzy wouldn't be able to stand that creepy aura...

In the next moment, when the two fillies gently passed the street, both of them heard a crack of thunder from above. Pinkie looked with a question mark at the thick, gray clouds that suddenly had taken over the sky. A stench of rain water attacked the ground, weak but still noticeable.

"Hey, Ditzy? Is it really supposed to be so cloudy and rain today".

"I... don't know, Pinkie. I'm just a mailmare, I don't work at Cloudsdale... anymore..." Ditzy replied, feeling a little sadder when the bad memories came back. But before she even could frown her expression, Pinkie nuzzled her into happiness again, stroking her snout all over her gray chin.

The clouds massed together, letting loose another thunderbolt striking down. Both fillies flinched in fear and started running towards the rehabilitation clinic...

* * *

><p>As the door to a certain home on the streets of Ponyville opened, the yellow pegasus Fluttershy walked out together with another pony a little older than her, Berry Punch. The timid filly looked up, noticing the awfully thick clouds roaring its might over the skies. The weak rain fell, hardly soaking her coat aside from her fear.<p>

"Oh... my. Uhm, Berry? D-do you think... now is such a good time to leave?" she asked over her shoulder to the earth pony mare kissing her daughter on the cheek in the doorway. Berry turned to her lover with an empty face.

"Yes... it's really that serious, Fluttershy. I need to see if there's somepony who can help me..." she stated and looked at her daughter carrying the same empty expression. She knew what her mother talked about, or at least a clue. She wasn't stupid, she was smart enough to understand things were going to change soon. Question was just if she could handle it at such a young age. Berry didn't doubt her sweet little angel, but she had questionable thoughts about herself. If anypony couldn't handle this, it was herself.

"We'll be right back soon, honey" Berry finished with a fake smile to the little unicorn foal, hoping she wouldn't say...

"Will she too?".

The plum colored mare felt the turn in her gut when she heard that again. Fluttershy was out of hearing, so she didn't have to suffer that too. It was at that moment Berry caressed Ruby's soft cheek, transforming her smile into a real one.

"Yes... she will. Mommy won't let her go... I love her... only second to you, sweetie".

Ruby stared at her mom, not uttering the slightest word even when thunder struck down again with a crack and Fluttershy's squeak in the background. And just like that, she nodded and waited for the adult ponies to leave. Berry was proud of her daughter, knowing she wasn't afraid of storms. Thus, she walked out the door and closed it, glancing at Fluttershy who held her back against the wind blowing up.

The females walked away, hurrying to get inside the rehabilitation clinic before the wind would brew up to something worse. With her fore hooves pressed to the small window above the kitchen sink, Ruby Pinch watched her mom disappear with that stranger Fluttershy. No, she wasn't afraid of the storm.

Only losing her mom to another bad pony...

* * *

><p>"Are you serious, Rainbow? Why now of all occasions? Can't we talk to them tomorrow?" Twilight complained while she and the hovering pegasus walkedflew down the library's main floor. Her mentality had some band-aids on it, but her physical shape was certainly out of condition. And even if Rainbow Dash was a tad exhausted too, she was way too eager to get this on.

"Come on, Twilight! Aren't you excited? This is going to be so awesome you don't even know it! Imagine: me, you, Applejack and...".

"Yes, I know who you're talking about and I understand you. You explained to me just a few minutes ago. And … sure, it sounds..." Twilight cut off and then got cut off right back.

"I know, right? It's just gonna be a one night stand... but seriously, I'm getting turned on again just thinking of doing it with..." Rainbow tried again to finish her sentence.

"But why in the world do you want her too aside from him?" Twilight reasoned, ignoring what her marefriend was going to say since she already knew the names. Dash thought for a few seconds out of pure sarcasm, humming loudly to show Twilight how silly that question was.

"Oh I don't know..." she said with crossed forelegs while maintaining her relaxed hovering. "Perhaps because I like them both and want to put them together because they are a perfect couple?" she said with a mocking face. Twilight sighed in response.

"And you'll do that by having sex with them... together with us" she asked without the trace of amusement on her muzzle. That line brought out a giggle from Rainbow as they both reached the door. A faint blush decorated her cheeks as she pushed open the library door.

"Hee hee... well, when it's about Soul Hook and Winter Breeze, I...".

A rage of lightning snapped over the air as the pegasus filly froze in mid-air with a dumbfound expression. She looked up and beheld the thunderstorm breaking out into a large scale of danger high up in the clouds. While Twilight walked out too and felt the tiny drips of rain hitting her, she looked at Rainbow who had the most curious of looks.

"What the... it's not supposed to be a storm until next week, and especially not THAT big... somepony must have messed up big time at the weather factory" she stated to herself, attracting the unicorn's interest and care.

"You need to check it out?" she asked, not caring if today's scheduled visit would have to wait until tomorrow as she already had suggested. But the other filly shook her head and changed that serious look into her trademark coolness. "Nah, they can handle it. I'm not working today, so it's not my problem...".

As she said that, another heavy bolt struck down from the giant cloud gathering mass for each passing minute.

"... yet. Come on, let's go!".

The equines hurried away to the place they thought the two other ponies would be, escaping the soak and raging air...

* * *

><p>Applejack and Big Macintosh looked up at the skies while walking away from the farm, knowing this storm was no good sign at all. The weak drips of rain didn't bother them as much as the flashes of lightning coloring the skies for a split second every now and then. They had been considering, and quickly agreed to the fact that they had to find the colt Soul Hook and ask of him what he knew.<p>

"Well, let's git ta that clinic..." Applejack said and readied herself by adjusting her stetson. But she didn't even get to take one step until her brother spoke.

"Ah don't think so..." he stopped her dead in her tracks. When the orange filly looked at him, she received her answer. "Ah'm not very found of hurtin' ponies, at all actually, but those few times ah have... they've always ended up at the hospital" he explained with his calm and deep voice. Applejack would have chuckled there if it weren't for the seriousness of this business. So instead she gulped and nodded, changing her set of mind to a visit at the hospital.

They galloped away through the wind and rain, hardly feeling it thanks to their hard will...

* * *

><p>While all those ponies, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Pinkie Pie, Ditzy Doo, Fluttershy and Berry Punch walked to their destinations, another scene played out at the far border of Ponyville.<p>

In the echoes of thunder tearing apart the sky with their incredible power, from the flashes of lightning slicing the air on their way to the ground, and together with the rain invading the atmosphere, a pony with the size of an adult dressed in an old cape put down its hoof on the stone bridge leading into the first outer houses of this friendly town. The equine looked up in the sky, noticing the generous songs nature provided it with. A look to the left, a look to the right, and this pony understood where it had ended up.

It was impossible to see the mane or tail hidden beneath the cape, but as lightning lit up the background, one of the eyes shone brightly like a devil in the night. The power of the winds blew through the pony's cape as it took another step into the town it had found.

"Ponyville? So this is where you are hiding...".

The lips separated to form a wide grin across the pony's face, creating the image of every child's nightmare reborn in the fearsome darkness together with the only shining eye above that devilish grin. A lightning bolt struck down just a few meters behind the figure.

"My beloved Soul Hook...".

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

First of all: PLEASE don't send me mails about how much you'll hate me if let something bad happen to Ditzy. Seriously, there are still some people going on about it!

Much apologizes for this VERY late update, but as I have mentioned to some of you... the internet has been down for I don't know how long anymore. At least one month.

However, did you know the average number of words in each chapter is over nine thousand? Yes, I see the reference too, but that's not the point right now. What I'm trying to say is that this chapter only had seven and a half thousand words. This is because the sex scene I provided you with this time was shorter than usual.

After a long and gruesome time of trying to decide if to keep the clop as it is OR reduce it, I came up with this:

Instead of ignoring the clop in some future chapters, I will shorten them down if I feel it will take up too much space. This will give me the opportunity to try see what you guys say about shorter versions of detailed clop WHILE leaving more room for story and plot development (I'm so hopeless...).

So to be honest... I need your opinions more than ever, guys. I know I'm begging for it like a cheap, cum-starved whore asking for a quick-fix by her pimp, but... you guys are my pimps (warning: the author may or may not be ironic right now). So please, tell me what you think.

Brohoof on ya all!


	21. The very eye of the storm

_Previously: while Soul Hook rests at the Ponyville clinic, Twilight and Rainbow Dash decides to seek him and Winter Breeze out. At the same time, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, Berry Punch, Pinkie Pie and Ditzy Doo are all aiming for practically the same thing. Unaware of their mutual goal, they all venture out to find the duo. Meantime, as a violent storm brews up in the air, a stranger wearing a cloak enters the borders of Ponyville, searching for the same colt everypony else are looking for..._

**The very eye of the storm**

(Note: send me a pm if you want to comment on THIS chapter)

"What in the name of Celestia herself are you morons doing?!" the foreman of Cloudsdale weather factory yelled to the busy stallions flying around the reactors. He saw the disorder worthy Discord haunting the big room filled with workers doing their best to contain the machines going into overdrive.

"Sorry, boss! It was an accident, I pumped too much air humidity and ice particles into the clouds!" a colt wearing a hardhat and white shirt excused while shifting and turning the handles connected to the large weather-exude machine.

"Too much? You're going to frigging annihilate Canterlot and Ponyville, you literal ass!".

"No worries, boss! There's hardly any wind in the clouds... and... there!" he stated with a smile as the last handle fell down, powering down the machine which now prevented any further nutrient to the storm. The foreman sighed and facehoofed.

"Well, good thing you stopped it, Wind Walker... but pull that idiot stunt again and you'll lose much more than just a few numbers on your salary check...".

* * *

><p>Even though the unscheduled storm couldn't cause any harm, it was still big enough to last for several hours, still pouring down rain and cracking thunder. Beneath the giant monster of raging weather, several ponies had taken their opportunity of the day to gallop on the streets of Ponyville. They came from all directions, an orange earth pony filly and a large red earth pony stallion from the far west, a pink earth pony and a gray pegasus from the south, a plum mare with her yellow pegasus from the northwest and not to mention the purple unicorn with her own personal blue pegasus coming from the southeast. But not far from the northern part, a lone pony dressed in a cloak slowly stepped forward.<p>

"Come on, Rainbow! The weather is going from bad to worse!" the purple filly known as Twilight Sparkle exclaimed to her lover as they both struggled through the rain strengthening its payload. "I hear ya, Twi!" the blue pegasus responded in the air. They had been running and flying for just a few minutes, soon reaching the center of the town which they passed by quickly in order to reach the rehabilitation clinic fast.

Soon Twilight turned her muzzle to the side, noticing a couple she recognized too well.

"Fluttershy?".

As that name reached Dash's ear, she too looked at the same direction to see the timid little thing running with her wings glued to her sides next to a mare they hadn't seen before. "Who is that mare?" she thus asked after hovering closer to her lover. Twilight didn't reply, she didn't know either.

They didn't stop running, instead closed up on the couple so only a few hooves remained as distance.

"Fluttershy! What are you doing here in the storm?" Twilight called out even though the rain hit her mouth alongside with the rest of her already soaked body. The pegasus quickly glanced at her friend, noticing after a second glance that she recognized them.

"Ooohh... h-hi, Twilight! What... um... are you doing.. out here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same! You're the last pony I'd expect to see outside now!" the lavender unicorn answered, almost flinching the nervous pony trying her best to not fall down on her back in fear due to the lightning bolts.

She looked at Berry who focused on running forward, she had already seen Fluttershy's friends, but ignored it for now. "Uhm... well... me and Berry are...".

And then she glanced forward before ending the sentence, starting a new one instead.

"Is... is that Pinkie Pie...?" she asked, turning the heads of all running ponies to the bouncing earth pony coming their way from the side. "What the... they too?" Rainbow cocked an eyebrow while saying.

"Hey, guys!" the overactive party-pony exclaimed as she and the gray pegasus linked with the four females. "What are you doing in the outside?".

"I could ask you... ugh, never mind. We are going to the rehabilitation clinic!" Twilight forgot to bother and explained straightly.

"Oh! Oh! You too? Ah ha ha ha! That's funny, so am I and Ditzy! Is there a party there? * gasp * if there's a party then it must be me who's fixing it or else it had to be somepony else but everypony knows I'm...".

"WE KNOW, PINKIE!" the other four shouted, not having the patience nor the tolerance for Pinkie's natural ranting about nothingness while twisting her neck like it was made out of rubber. Ditzy remained silent and kept running instead of flying, knowing it'd slow her wings down...

* * *

><p>Winter Breeze gasped. She was back in the farm house of the Sweet Apple Acres, only this time she was standing outside her recent patient Applejack's room. The door was slightly open, allowing her to peep inside and see the fine fillies making out, lustfully moaning due to the love infatuating their hearts. She blushed, not at the lust, but at the love she knew those young ponies held for each other. That was kind of her... fetish, bluntly said.<p>

But suddenly, as she leaned closer to the narrow, a hoof suddenly touched her shoulder from behind. In a light gasp, she looked behind and saw the colt she had taken under her wings. That tall, dark purple earth pony colt with his long and flat black mane and emerald green eyes. But something was different about him...

"Winter Breeze, you shouldn't be doing that..." he said using his deep bass voice like always.

"No! Soul, it's not... wait, what did you say..?" she asked when her brain noticed the lacking 'miss' or 'mister' he always used to pronounce anypony.

Suddenly, he smiled.

"I've been preparing for this moment for so long... ever since that day we met..." he almost whispered and leaned down from his height to the mare staring nervously.

"Soul... what... what are are you saying?" the beige pegasus mare asked right before her thin glasses were taken off by the tall colt.

"I can't hide it anymore, Winter Breeze. You've been so good to me and taught me so much, how am I supposed to repay you with... just my feelings...?".

His lips were just an inch away from the female ear. His long mane tickled Breeze's neck as it brushed her, sending ripples of exaltation to every cell of her body. She closed her eyes and raised her snout in the air, letting out a strong gasp when the sudden touch of a wet tongue met her flapping ear.

"Ah! No... Soul Hook, no. I'm... we... can't. I'm your... your... ahh... mentor...".

"I know, Breeze. But... but I can't help it. There's a reason for why I smiled the first time I saw you, and that's because I fell in love with you at first sight. I've been thinking of you ever day...".

His purple hoof moved up and gently touched her neck, bringing her muzzle closer to his lips seeking the delicate flesh. The careful mouth ventured into its prey, feasting by pressing itself to the beige fur and smooching. Winter Breeze opened here eyes narrowly, letting out hot panting from her own mouth. Did this really happen? Was she actually being caressed by the pony she had resisted for time knows how long? Yes, it was happening!

"Oh, Soul... " she moaned and got up on her hindlegs, followed by the male embracing her waist with the left foreleg. She exposed her neck to him, cooing to each pulse soothing her body thanks to the gentle treatment she received. It was just like she had imagined, soft and nice, the straight opposite of what everypony expected of him. She turned around and met his stomach with her own.

"Tell me... Soul Hook... are you... a violator?".

He nodded, not breaking the contact between his lips and her neck.

"Are you... you a rapist?".

"Yes...".

"A... a... m-murderer?".

"Indeed..."

"What are you... going to do with me...?".

A few seconds of silence. He lifted his lips and moved his head to look straight into the eyes of his mentor, his precious and beloved mentor. His warm breath and cold eyes were still there, together with his rare smile.

"I'm going to make love to you..." he whispered, gaining his deepest bass while putting his gentle hooves on the beige cheeks.

Winter Breeze cracked a tear, finally accepting the truth as the male pulled her in for the sweet kiss. She felt the small pout developing into an open hole, letting out the agile beast she already had felt on her coat. It met her own, colliding to swirl around each other in a dance of moist pleasure. Breeze wrapped her forelegs around her apprentice, allowing him to push her back into the wall. Her right hindleg raised, seeking to touch his cutie mark, begging for him to hold it up so she could expose more of herself to him.

She wanted him... deep inside her.

But he was patient, not hurrying to use her body. That she expected from him, but still appreciated that he took her hint and held up her hindleg. She tilted her head, explored his mouth, stroke her tummy on his, clenched the hug and puffed through her nostrils. The blush on her cheeks heated them both up, sending raw signals of pleasure to the unison that this was right. She disconnected the kiss and panted.

Yes, she wanted the bad pony to mate with her. She wanted to see the hard shell breaking loose so the soft inner could reveal itself to her. She saw it, she smelled it... she even felt it.

"Ahh... oh... m-my, Soul..." she giggled lustfully when the hard pride stroke her inner thigh. It was big, just like she had imagined when touching herself in solitude. Maybe not THAT big, but definitively big enough to get noticed.

He smiled, knowing she soon would beg for him to show exactly how much he wanted this through physical action. And enough was enough. The foreplay drew her insane. And as her hindleg was gently set around his hip, the pegasus mare clenched to not let him go. The eye-contact was maintained so she could see his burning honesty warming her. The other dark purple hoof was sent down between them, guiding the hungry thing to the even hungrier wet slit.

"Ahh... AAHH! AH! Oh, sweet freaking Celestia..." she nearly yelled as her labia separated to greet its plaything with a moist kiss. The hard meat forced itself inside, easily sliding past the tight walls struggling to massage. All inner muscles tensed, fully claiming right over this healthy size digging deeper. Breeze let go of the hug completely and smacked her hooves into the wooden wall behind her, gasping and moaning so her mater could kiss her neck again, leaving hickeys in the process.

She didn't have to tell him, he already knew how she wanted it. All the way the first time, slow and steady so she could embrace the full taste of this stallionhood. Her hindleg ached from the tense she tortured it with. But soon she could inhale and rejoice in feeling the large thing almost hitting her womb.

Her gasp was silent, almost drowned and killed. But when Soul pulled out, she breathed again, only to rapidly increase the pace once she felt him thrusting inside again. The insane amount of ecstasy clouded her mind, ravaging everything she knew of into screaming hollers shaking her entire mind. She just wanted it again, thus grinning widely when her body raised from the floor as the male pushed into her pelvis again. Soon it was taking over his mind too, forcing him to enhance this. He wanted her too much. He pushed her up along the wall until her only hindleg lifted too due to his height, allowing him to quickly apply her limb around his waist.

Now she had him in a full clench, right when he embraced her again around the waist and let her sink down into his nether. He used more force to thrust her up again, letting her fall down so the stiff rod could penetrate her harder. She gasped, moaned, screamed and finally drooled from the brain-killing pounding. She couldn't stop him, nor did she want to. She just wanted him, to love her, and whisper...

"I love you... W-winter Breeze...".

She grit her teeth in joy, hugging him tighter as her first climax rushed inside her head. Those words triggered her satisfaction into peaks so high she burst out a yell when her female cave drenched the male pride with love juices and cum, dripping down on the floor. He thrust harder, nibbling her shoulder while his own orgasm build up inside his body.

"I... I love... hah... y-hahh... you t-too! Soul! Yes... aaahh! Harder!".

She didn't care who heard them anymore, she didn't want anything else. She just wanted this moment to live forever.

And suddenly, her strong companion let loose a strong gasp, right before the next one. Breeze squealed in ecstasy. She knew what was going to happen, she knew what was going to fill her. She knew...

"Oh, yes, Soul Hook! Yes, yes! Cum... i-inside me! Inside me! I want your foals! I want...hahh... t-t-to be your foal's... m-mother!" she roared out by pure instinct. Using all her remaining willpower to stay conscious so she could endure the powerful slamming abusing her flower. The colt moaned and tensed his forelegs, squeezing her body as the nullifying blank deserted his mind and body.

A strong quake forced out his gush, sending the mare into a primal scream when she felt the sticky load inside her marehood, filling her womb to the brim with her beloved colt's seed. She moaned through the entire pumps, hearing the splattering sounds of his precious sperm dirtying the floor.

"I want... your... foal, Soul... I... want... foal"

"Miss Winter Breeze?".

The whole world broke into pieces as the relaxed bass voice tore right through it. The mentioned pegasus felt her reality dying and sending her to the realm of the living. She closed her eyes and opened them wide, realizing instantly where she was...

Awaken in a hospital chair... after dreaming dreaming.

Her muscles calmed down, executed by the bitter and grim world she actually lived in. It was a dream, a lie and nothing else. A wish she had inside her mind, the only trace leading to her depressed grimace.

"Miss Winter Breeze" the voice repeated, causing the mentioned pony to look at the source of noise.

"Uhm... y-yes, Soul Hook? What is it?" she asked the cold and indifferent colt who just stared silently at her from his bed and ice pack over the swollen eye.

"Nothing. I heard you mumbling in your sleep, something about me and... foals" he said bluntly, not caring what it meant. But the shrink felt her blush returning when facing the emotionless green eye.

"Oh!... Uh, I mean... oh? Really? I.. I don't know, I don't remember, he he..." she excused quickly with a weak gesticulation from her fore hooves.

The colt kept the one-eyed stare like he had died on the spot, not moving the slightest for another five seconds. When he finally looked away, the pegasus mare sighed silently.

That dream was going to be her clopping material for future months...

From nowhere, the door into this room opened slowly, letting inside the snout of a white earth pony known as Redheart. Soul and Breeze looked at the mare hardly peeping inside. She was nervous as usual due to the colt, but still focused enough to say what she was going to say without stutter.

"You're having visitors, mister Soul Hook. Do you know them?" she said right before the two ponies walked past her.

Winter Breeze widened her eyes and almost flew up from her chair. Soul Hook remained cold and stared.

"Howdy, ya'll..." the orange filly greeted...

* * *

><p>The glass doors into the rehabilitation clinic pushed open, letting inside six wet and exhausted ponies. Each step they all took covered their path with water and the air was polluted with heat. There were few ponies inside, only a couple or two sitting on the chairs lined up along the glass walls. The male receptionist stared calmly at the group as they approached his circular desk in the middle of the room. As Twilight, who once again took the leader role, walked up with her wet and panting gang tightly behind, the gray colt put away the magazine in his hooves.<p>

"Meetings for sex addicts are on Tuesdays, ladies..." he stated nonchalantly.

All the equines froze when they heard that, just so they all could grit teeth and shake off their wet coats. The receptionist sighed in disappointment. However, he flinched when a couple of hooves slammed his desk so hard it almost cracked in half. A maddened glare so terrifying he couldn't hide it stared straight into his soul from the cerulean eyes covered in darkness and lust to kill. A lightning bolt struck down in the background.

"You... take that back, mister..." Fluttershy hissed, sending her trademark stare to shatter the colt's self-esteem into hundreds of pieces. She didn't tolerate such words to her friends in general... but when it came to the pony who had expressed her emotions through words and soft touches... she experienced a volcano of hatred erupting from her deepest core.

But before the raging emotions went to physical action and the colt could reach for the alarm button, Berry Punch wrapped her plum colored hooves around the shoulders of her pony, instantly cooling her down. She smiled while the others leaned back in fright, respecting the adult mare to make such a daring move.

"Oh! Oh... my, I'm sooo sorry!... I... I didn't..." the yellow filly said as her timid and shy personality returned. Berry pulled her away from the desk so everypony could breath regularly again. While Berry consoled the almost crying Fluttershy, Twilight slowly approached the cracked desk with the shaking colt behind it. He was ready to be nice and obedient now.

"Er... we're... or well, at least I... ugh, forget it: are Soul Hook and Winter Breeze here?".

As she asked that, the colt instantly threw himself down and took up his appointment book and flipped through a few pages, searching like his life depended on it. He found the correct page, but a sad frown dressed his face.

"Uhm... well, they have an appointment today... a-and they haven't returned yet...".

"Haven't returned? Wait, are they still at Sweet Apple Acre?" Rainbow cut off while squeezing out water from her mane. Twilight looked at the confused filly, sharing the exact same thought. "Looks like we'll have an even longer trip ahead of us, then...".

As ready as she was, Twilight didn't feel so ready for another run in the rain. But as soon as she started to prepare an argument, the radical pegasus hovered up and struck a confident pose.

"Everypony to Sweet Apple Acres!".

And just like that, Rainbow dashed through the glass door as another pony opened it from the outside. She pushed him down in a trail of rainbow streamers right before Berry Punch, Fluttershy and Ditzy unknowingly ran over him in a stampede. When the calm returned and the crushed pony could breathe, Pinkie Pie skipped out from the entrance and landed correctly on the already mauled equine before she jumped further, killing his lungs with the sound of a squeaking toy.

Twilight walked up carefully to the pony, smiling sheepishly while helping him get up with her magic. "Sorry, sir" she apologized, leaving the broken stallion behind her as she chased her friends...

* * *

><p>The awkward silence didn't remain for very long after the nurse had closed the door behind her, leaving the four ponies alone. Winter Breeze was already up from her chair, prepared to do something if it was necessary.<p>

"Soul Hook, are you sure you want to talk with them?" she tried to confirm, receiving a decided nod from the colt in mind while he kept staring at the two earth ponies from the famous farm. He saw them, the big and red stallion and the orange filly with her stetson. He wasn't afraid of them, nor did he felt secure or even ready to take action.

He just didn't care...

"It's okay... I know why they are here, miss Winter Breeze" he reassured, not making it easier for the shrink to understand what he talked about. But the ponies before him almost gulped when he said that. They felt exposed, weak and defenseless, like their words didn't mean anything here.

"And so do you... mister Big Macintosh and Miss Applejack...".

A glare so cold it could freeze and so dark it could suffocate shot at the mentioned ponies. The filly flinched, but Big Mac kept his hooves on the ground. He felt it too, but shrugging it off wasn't so hard for him as it was for any other pony. He actually expected that glare to come... but it still took its toll on him.

Winter Breeze noticed this...

"You seem awfully calm, Big Mac..." she stated pedagogically, surprised to see this. However, she wasn't granted the slightest piece of attention aside from Soul giving her a quick glance.

"Miss Winter Breeze... is it okay with you if I speak to those two alone?".

As that line echoed inside Breeze's ears, she was first shocked. But when she looked at the earth ponies returning the glance, she understood she had no part in this. After a weak sigh, she nodded and walked to the door, shutting it properly after exiting it.

The farmers focused on the colt who took off his ice bag, revealing the slowly rejuvenating eye. Applejack sat down next to the bed while Big Mac remained standing. Soul inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to speak...

Meanwhile outside, Winter Breeze stood with her ear shoved to the door, listening after the slightest trace of a voice for her to interpret. But sadly, those doors were made to be soundproof, and the blinds were already pulled down and turned to block vision. She sighed again and sat down, waiting for the first, best moment when she could walk in again and consult what happened inside...

* * *

><p>Outside in the whipping rain, Rainbow Dash hurried to get past the town of Ponyville with the team right behind her. She didn't really know why they followed her, but nor did she care. If Fluttershy had reasons to find Soul Hook or Winter Breeze out of everypony, she wouldn't blame her. And Pinkie Pie? Meh, she was just being Pinkie Pie. Perhaps there was a box of balloons in her mane which she wanted to try cheer the purple stallion up with. She didn't know...<p>

Her eyebrows arched, tensing from the annoying rain. But was it really the rain? Then she was supposed to be feeling cold on the outside and wet like few.

But no, this wasn't cold on the outside. Her eyes widened as her air grew thicker. Like a reflex, she touched her neck to feel if there was anything choking her. No, she was clean. But the air disappeared more for each second. Her world went blurry, soon changing into darkness as a cloud formed around her head. Faster than the previous lightning bolts hitting the ground, Rainbow's pupils shrank into nothing. The very presence of death choked the life out of her.

"Rainbow!? Rainbow!" Twilight called out from her short distance right behind the group when she saw the blue pegasus losing altitude and finally hitting the ground with a hard thud. Everypony from Berry Punch to Pinkie Pie put their hooves down to the ground and stopped running, shifting their attention to the tomcolt struggling for her life on the damp gravel. The lavender unicorn ran up to her lover, grasping her around the neck and holding her up.

"Rainbow, what ha-".

She cut herself off as she saw the mortified face on Rainbow's face. Her eyes looked like when Applejack tried to pleasure her the first time, horrified and ready to commit suicide in order to escape the feeling. Her lips trembled together with the faint panting she couldn't control, it truly seemed like she was dying due to fear. Her heart was racing, killing her as she stared in the hollow air.

Twilight didn't know what to do, nor did the other ponies. But what they didn't know was what the tortured filly saw. In her eyes, they were all Soarin' and Spitfire. Dressed in their wonderbolt dresses, grinning sinisterly at her. They were all those two, staring down at her pathetic pose and... and ravaged marehood.

Her brain overloaded. She knew it wasn't them, but the images were so real. It was her old nightmare all over again, only this time she couldn't even breathe. The darkness covered her sight, seeking out her lungs and defiling them with pitch-black smoke. That was why she couldn't breathe. She... was dying...

"Rainbow! Speak to me! RAINBOOOW!".

A tears squeezed out from the well-read pony when she didn't understand. The others grew worried too, especially Fluttershy who rushed up to her pegasus friend's side. There were only a few seconds left for Rainbow. She saw the life slipping through her hooves. The fear screamed, roamed, ravaged and struggled to break loose inside her mind. In the end, she saw the glowing scarlet eye and the razor sharp teeth grinning at her. The mouth opened and shot at her...

"AAAAAAAHH!" Rainbow suddenly found the ability to breathe and scream at the top of her lungs. She wrapped her hooves around Twilight's neck, gasping furiously into the unicorn's ear while the others flinched in surprise.

"Rainbow?! You alright, what happened?!" she asked, actually expecting an answer from her terrified pony. But Rainbow just panted without words. Everything was gone. Everypony were back to the normal, and she hardly remembered what happened. But the images remained.

Ditzy, who had her right eye focused on Rainbow and Twilight, saw thanks to her lazy eye the pony standing still a few meters away from them.

"Hey, look over there!" she exclaimed, turning everypony's attention including Rainbow Dash's to the lone pony.

The pony dressed in an old cloak.

They couldn't see into the darkened hood, but they all saw right quick it was an equine if anything. A slight glimpse of the pony's fore hooves spilled the secret that it was scarlet red. But as they all focused on the dark enigma hiding the muzzle of the pony, they all felt a shiver through their spines when a lightning bolt for a subliminal second flashed up the devilish grin and left eye glowing like a devil in the night... literally.

The rain subsided for each second, soon leaving the puddles on the ground still and the air silent. The last lightning bolt struck down, vanishing with the thunder high in the sky.

"Hello, my little ponies..." the smooth and comfortable voice said kindly.

Everypony noticed at once it was a female tone. Was it a mare? The question didn't need much more prolonging, because now the hood fell back from the pony's head. Some of the spectators raised an eyebrow while some cooed in awe.

A long, pitch black mane fell from its hiding, reaching down to the scarlet fore knees. The right part of the muzzle was hidden by the long mane, shrouding the right eye and leaving the left one all alone to see. The muzzle was beautifully shaped, not far from Fleur de Lis, in fact. She was the taller kind, but only enough to match somepony like Big Macintosh.

A mare... a scarlet coated earth pony mare. With the sunniest smile on her smooth lips.

"Awful weather, don't you think? Hee hee!" she giggled adorably, radiating friendliness and kindness enough to challenge Fluttershy. The ponies stared in dumbfound at her, that until Pinkie broke it with a large gasp.

"Oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!" she exclaimed and bounced over to the pony, nearly headbutting her when leaning close. "Are you NEW in town?! Are you, are you?! I've never seen you before, so you must be knew because I know everypony and always greet them with a party unless I don't have time so I plan it later depending on how big it is and...".

Pinkie went on in front of the surprised mare. She followed her with her eyes wherever she went, even flinching and almost falling back when the crazy party-pony appeared everywhere and nowhere. In the end, she cracked a giggle which turned into heartily laugh.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Oh my, you must be that funny pony in every town! He he he...".

Twilight and the others put on their most curious faces. This reaction was only worthy a pony with lots and lots of patience and tolerance, like Celestia. But that pony didn't appear to be of any high position, more like your everyday run-of-the-mill mare. However, none of them had ever seen her before, nor that flat mane style which literally reached her fore knees.

Twilight gave her marefriend one last look, she seemed okay now aside from some deep breathing and wondering eyes. "Everything alright?" she asked again. Rainbow just nodded without dropping her sight on the scarlet mare.

"Who... are you?" she asked the stranger who turned her eyes directly to the tomcolt. Pinkie stopped bouncing and turned her head 180 degrees as the tall mare chuckled with a fore hoof over her mouth.

"Hm, I'm so sorry, where are my manners today, I'm just so excited over being here! The name is Dot Mark, but I'm usually called 'Dots'. Who might you girls be? You live here?" she went on casually and walked up to the downed mare hugging her love.

"Oh... oh my. Are you alright, sweetie?" the mare who preferred to be called Dots asked, covering the visible part of her muzzle in concern. Rainbow furrowed her eyebrows as she realized the embarrassing position she was in. In a sweep, she untangled herself from Twilight's embrace and flew up in the air, increasing the distance between her and the scarlet mare. She was suspicious.

"So you're called 'Dots', eh? Exactly who are you, and what are you doing here?" she asked boldly to the mare's great surprise.

"Ehh... wow, sorry. I'm just..." she hesitated.

"Rainbow..." Twilight scowled. "... you don't have to be so hostile to her. She hasn't done you anything".

The rash pegasus glanced down at Twilight before turning back to the unnerved equine. She actually didn't look mean, or at least that wasn't what her aura said. After a glance at Fluttershy, she confirmed that not even she was scared of this pony. And if not even Fluttershy finds her worrying...

"Hm... right, sorry..." she said and reached out a hoof to the stranger. Dots smiled and met the hoof, shaking it gently after Rainbow's command.

"Rainbow Dash. That's Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie...".

"Ditzy Doo, Berry Punch and... Fluttershy" the scarlet earth pony ended casually. Everypony stared in surprise at her, forcing her to notice it and chuckle once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hee hee hee, I'm really good at reading ponies after what they do and say. They don't even need to do very much for me to understand them. Some say I should become a fortune teller or a life coach, hee hee...".

She was adorable in the ponies' eyes. A kind and gentle mare who lived for a good moment.

"Woooow... you're GOOD..." Pinkie Pie said in share amusement.

"I know for example that Berry Punch over there is a mother...".

The mentioned mare tilted her head back. Pinkie cheered.

"You and Twilight Sparkle are having a three-way relationship with another pony".

Rainbow Dash and Twilight dropped their jaws. Pinkie applauded.

"Ditzy Doo is a mailmare who was recently transferred from Cloudsdale to Ponyville".

"Whaaat? How you know that?" the gray filly replied like the pretended gullible filly she was. Pinkie jumped up and down in excitement.

"And you... Pinkie Pie..." the scarlet mare interrupted and locked her eyes on the pink pony who stood still in a mid-jump and stared silently. "... I don't know why, but yo-".

Before she could end the sentence, Pinkie jumped up and shoved a hoof into her mouth, silencing in a heartbeat with a horrified grimace staring straight into the tall mare's eyes. She shook her head weakly, sending the clear message to the nervously giggling equine. As she unplugged the mouth, Pinkie jumped down and turned to her confused friends, smiling like nothing.

"I'm sorry... sometimes I talk a little too much. But... " she paused and tensed her legs, skipping a little to let out steam. ".. oohh! I'm just so excited! Today I will finally find him! Eee hee hee!".

Twilight felt it was time to break the remaining ice, thus finally smiling at the excited mare, welcoming her into a conversation even though she had other things planned. But the others didn't seem to mind, since they all looked in amusement at the new pony.

"Find... who?" she asked gently, believing the mare was friendly enough to be open about her personal things, which she was.

"Why, my future husband, of course! Oh, I've been looking so much forward to our meeting! I can feel him, he's close, not far at all! My heart aches at the mere thought of how close our souls are, the moment our eyes will find each other in an ocean of passion and warm emotions growing inside our bodies, all our feelings dancing in a swirl of ecstasy, he to exhale my loneliness, me to inhale his presence, preserving it in my heart so it can bleed out our eternal promise of faithful links. Oh... my...".

As the ambitious mare struck her cloud gazing pose up in the sky, the other fillies and mares looked at each other and then on Twilight. She didn't understand much more, but it sure sounded interesting.

"Er... wow, that was... very symbolic... and... er, metaphorical... who is this... somepony?" the unicorn filly tried to keep talking. Dots fluttered her eyelashes and blushed at the thought of his name.

"Soul Hook...".

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy widened their eyes in shock, something Dots read in an instant with just a quick glance.

"And... some of you have met him, am I right? Then you MUST follow me to the hospital where he is!" she stated cheerfully.

"You... y-you know where he is?" Twilight asked in a combination of surprise and shock.

"I can FEEL where he is! Come on, girls, let's go see him!" Dots said dramatically, confusing the small crowd further with her behavior and unexpected amount of knowledge. Rainbow slowly turned her head to Twilight who returned the look. The first to run after was Fluttershy, not doubting for some reason. Berry Punch, and Ditzy followed, leaving three of the ponies behind.

From nowhere, Pinkie appeared between the two lovers, giving both a serious glance.

"She's NOT oki doki loki...".

Then, she left and run after the others. The remaining fillies actually wanted to agree, but there was still too much going on for them to stay and think. They had to find out what the hay this was all about. Soul Hook having a marefriend? This didn't make sense at all to Twilight. Not to Rainbow either, but she was mostly worried.

Worried about Winter Breeze if this was true...

* * *

><p>The door into the dark purple colt's room opened, catching the beige pegasus mare's attention who sat right next to it. She stood up and saw Applejack's muzzle sticking out.<p>

"He wants ya ta come inside..." the orange filly said silently, attracting even more attention from Breeze who didn't complain. In the next five seconds, she was inside and the door closed again. Big Macintosh was sitting next to the recumbent colt and his black eye. Applejack walked up to her brother and sat down next to him, waiting for something which the shrink didn't really understand. She looked at Soul Hook who knew what to say.

"Miss Winter Breeze, can you tell us about the infamous 'Stud'..." he asked carelessly with his forelegs crossed above the white hospital blanket.

Breeze's heart stopped for a moment when she heard that name. "Um... what about it?" she asked neutrally, unable to understand the context.

"Please..." Soul asked again, not changing his cold stare without meaning any harm. The shrink looked in the lower corner of her eyes and sighed, remembering exactly why she hated to talk about this. Soul knew it too, but since she trusted him, it had to be important...

"Very well..." she began and sat down at the feet end of her apprentice's bed. All ponies watched her, preparing for the story to unveil itself.

"Over three hundred years ago, in the town of Fillydelphia, a stallion once managed to escape from an insane asylum. There were many mentally sick ponies caged there... but he was considered the most demented, sociopath-psychopathic, murderous and... most disgusting equine ever to walk the lands of Equestria... if not the entire planet...".

Applejack and Big Mac listened carefully, remaining silent as the shrink sighed with a look out the room's window.

"The wanted posters where everywhere to mark how dangerous he was. Even princess Celestia was informed. However, he was silent for many, many years... that until... ".

She lowered her head and inhaled deeply.

"One day... a foal's hospital was burned to the ground...".

Applejack gasped silently.

"And during the commotion, there was a breakout at the town's prison, letting out a smaller mass of criminals, murderers, serial killers, rapists, foalfiddlers... you name it, they had it. The newspapers wrote about a stallion... a stallion who stood on the roof of the prison, laughing maniacally in front of the escaping prisoners... with a foal from the burning foal's hospital in his grip".

Big Macintosh cocked an eyebrow.

"He roared out his name at the sound of the foal's neck snapping by his hooves... his way of gaining the inmates' respect and leadership. And then... he escaped like nothing with about fifty inmates. The town trembled with fear... and since that day, the criminal rates of Fillydelphia increased every year. Arson, theft, murder and rape became more common in some parts of the beautiful town".

She looked at the three ponies in succession, beholding their expressions of disgust aside from Soul Hook's neutral face. Meanwhile, far down the corridors of Ponyville's clinic, the dual doors were pushed open by the excited mare. Winter Breeze continued.

"As time passed, criminality became a fact of life for everypony who lived in the suburban. Blocks turned into ghettos due to Stud's group of insane violators. But no matter what happened, even if the guards saw much, there were a few things nopony ever would come up with. The crimes which were directly connected to Stud personally were always the most morbid and sickest ones, involving children being raped before their parents' eyes, genital mutilation, public tortures and even genocide. Those who he had the cruelty to let live were broken down into mere shadows of themselves, never to make full mental recoveries".

You could really hear the depression haunting Winter Breeze when she talked about this legend. But she was strong, thus continued. Meanwhile, Dots looked around with her overjoyed mood and saw the receptionist's counter.

"But that was centuries ago, and the evidences of Stud's group have grown thinner for each day. However, there are still those who claims that his bloodline exists... but those who were suspected to be in his group always shuddered when they heard that name, yet still denied his existence. It wasn't respect shutting them up... it was pure fear, even in prison".

The scarlet mare practically skipped up to the receptionist, smiling like a foal.

"It is said that Stud had the ability to literally look straight into your soul... and kill with his mere presence... even more literally".

Dots squealed when she heard which room the pony she looked for was in.

"A true stuff of nightmare, a monster without any ability to have emotions... a rapist and murderer with hundreds of souls on his non-existent conscience. A mind beyond repair, meant to be put down for good".

The happy mare trotted down the hallway, smiling widely and innocently.

"A pony who literally can't live without creating misery for others...".

Dot's hidden eye glowed... in the shade falling over her face.

"A walking nightmare...".

To be continued...

**Author's Note.**

Welp, internet seems to be serving me now, so HERE I AM! In the flesh, here to serve you with clop and philosophy! We're back on track with weekly updates of both this story and Tears of Ecstasy! If you ask me, a lot happened now, and it went on too fast...

Some of you said it was getting a bit confusing in last chapter, but to be honest... it's not really that hard. See it like this: a bunch of the mane six with their fillyfriends decided to look up Soul Hook and Winter Breeze at the same time somepony else looked for him. See? Easy! Anyhoof, I still need your guys opinions on what story I am to continue after the end of Tears of Ecstasy. So far it's actually a tie.

Remember:

Linnaea: our local masseuses Aloe and Lotus about their relation and exactly why one of them is so fond about the other (romance and erotica ensured)

Whorse!: a story about the prostitute pony Orchid who lives in Ponyville. A philosophic mare who "takes it" everywhere depending on the pay. All readers are welcome to throw in votes about which pony she should sell herself to in the next chapter. (Clop and grimdark ensured)

So don't forget to vote for your preferred story now, and until then...

Brohoof on ya all!


	22. Genocidal needs

_Previously: when the group of mares lead by Twilight and Rainbow Dash ran through the storm to find Soul Hook and Winter Breeze, they found something else: a tall, scarlet and glad mare named Dots who claims to be Soul Hook's future wife. They join her to the hospital where she has predicted him to be. In the meantime at the hospital, Winter Breeze tells Applejack and Big Macintosh about the infamous psychopath Stud..._

**Genocidal needs**

It was dark and crammed in the closet. She looked out. Was he around? She couldn't tell. Her tiny pegasus wings shivered over the mere thought off that elder stallion. But she had to take a look and see if he still looked for her. The air was thick, impossible to breathe. It felt like a suffocation. Her innocent foal-hoof pushed open the wooden door so she could peep outside, much to her regret.

"There you are, Winter Breeze".

The tiny foal screamed in fear when the adult foreleg reached out and grabbed her. But no matter how much she raised her pitch or struggled, the warm bath waited together with her father. It was just another day, another bruise, another excuse to the elementary teacher when explaining her black eye and sore hindlegs.

The darkness suffocated her...

"Miss Winter Breeze!" Soul Hook called out when his mentor fell to the floor like she'd died. Applejack and Big Macintosh ran up to the downed pegasus mare, wondering what in Equestria happened to her in the middle of the speech. Suddenly she just widened her eyes and trembled. Only a second later her legs failed to support, sending her to the ground while struggling to breathe.

She was still in the hospital. But her brain told a different story in which she was sent back to the horrible house she never wanted to know off again. She didn't see the friendly ponies from Sweet Apple Acres, she saw her father everywhere. The background swayed and fell into darkness as she felt the mean hoof touch her. They snickered, they stared, they hungered for her.

"No... d-daddy... p-please, no..." she whimpered between the faint gasps. She couldn't live like this. Thoughts like suicide roamed freely in her mind, sending messages in how to escape the bitter reality. But once she felt like twisting her own neck, something appeared from the darkness.

A giant scarlet eye and a monstrous grin. The sharp teeth separated to reveal the pitch-black vortex. The mouth opened wide and devoured her whole...

"NOOOO!".

The two apple-ponies flinched when Winter Breeze suddenly flew up. She perspired violently and panted in desperation, seeking with her eyes to see the shocked ponies looking at her. Everything had disappeared with the darkness. She saw the real ponies now, not the images from her foalhood. She looked up and saw the helping hoof being offered by Big Macintosh himself, which she accepted. In a second, the strong stallion helped her up on her hindlegs so she could touch the back of her head. No damages, but a sip of saliva had escaped her mouth.

"Wha... what... happened?" she asked to the none wiser crowd. Applejack shrugged anxiously and Big Mac shook his head.

But once the shrink was standing on her hooves again, the dark purple colt sitting up in his bed slowly widened his eyes. He had broken the indifferent expression and carefully looked at the door. A presence he hadn't felt for a while had come back, engulfing the room like a quickly growing fire through the narrow springs...

* * *

><p>Twilight resisted the instinct to shake herself dry before entering the hospital and even after, but when she saw the others behind her shaking furiously for a just a few seconds, she sighed and thought 'whatever'.<p>

After the repeated sessions, the group of fillies and mares walked inside the hospital where they had seen the tall mare skipping into. So far none of them had any too high thoughts about her, but they all had to follow anyways if they wanted to find the other mare and colt in mind. Rainbow Dash didn't hesitate to go first, almost pushing aside Twilight in the process when she landed in front of her. But the lavender unicorn understood her lover, thus didn't say anything as the doors opened wide.

The group looked around inside the large reception room, soon turning their heads down each hallways. Twilight trotted up to the mare behind the desk. She was told the same like Dots, down the left hall, fifth room to the right. Rainbow Dash was quick as always and turned directly to the mentioned hallway. But she only had time to take one step before she flinched in surprise.

A loud scream echoed out. A deep and utterly horrified one who sounded like it was the end of the world. Several nurses and doctors turned their heads to the same room, number five. After the loud voice, a crash sounding like glass breaking into pieces scared them all.

The group of mares and fillies ran down the hallway to get inside the room. But several other ponies had already gathered around the entrance, thus preventing them all to even get a glimpse inside.

"Hey! Get lost, will ya?" Rainbow called out and pushed aside the outer row of ponies blocking her path.

"Rainbow Dash?" a familiar voice called out, flipping up the mentioned pegasus' ears. "Applejack?" she returned and immediately used more aggressive force to get past the crowd.

When the radical filly finally had pushed herself inside, she was met with the oddest collection of ponies. Applejack, Big Macintosh and Winter Breeze were standing in the middle of the small room, all looking at the place where another mare stood.

Dots stood right in front of the broken window, staring with wet eyes out over the open street of Ponyville. She looked mentally destroyed, enhancing the effect by suddenly falling down on her behind. Everypony's attention was set on the scarlet mare, prepared to witness her reaction to all of this.

"Why... w-why are you... running away from... me...?" she managed to say before the sobbing consumed her voice. Tears fell on the small shards of broken glass that had ended up on the inside. Her head sunk to that of a hanged pony's, proving her total disappointment and sorrow. The long, black mane touched the floor around her easily due to its ridiculous length

"What the... what in the name of Celestia happened here?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in frustration and confusion. She turned to Winter Breeze who actually looked at her in difference from the others. A feather of hesitation blocked her immediate answer.

"I... I don't know. This mare suddenly came in and... and...".

"And what, Winter Breeze!" Rainbow hurried, still furious over the scene.

"Soul jus' suddenly screamed n' jumped ou'ta window" Applejack ended the sentence a bit more seriously than the shrink, confusing Rainbow Dash.

"Wha...?".

"Ah know, right?".

Twilight finally managed to spread the crowd outside the room so she could come inside. "Applejack? What are you doing here?" she asked the same moment.

"Ah jus... er..." she almost spoiled her reasons, luckily nudged by the red stallion right next to her. "Jus... nothin'. Nothin' a'tall..." she then said without any success using her worthless poker face.

However, Twilight didn't have any time to ask what was up with her before Rainbow Dash suddenly pierced the balloon of tension by jumping at the tall mare in front of the window.

"Hey, you! What did you do to him?!" the rash pegasus asked without any concern towards the tears coming from Dots' eyes. But the scarlet mare glanced at the loud filly before turning back to the open air she faced. The facts were true that she just had entered the room and suddenly sent the colt into a state of fear.

"I... I don't... know..." she kept sobbing between each word, attracting Winter Breeze's attention.

"Hold on here... who are you?" she asked which in que triggered Twilight's ears. "Her name is Dots. We met her on the way and she lead us here. Apparently she knew where Soul Hook was and... well, she wanted us to joi-".

"Yeah and she has really weird powers she can rea-" the suddenly appearing Pinkie Pie tried to cut off in vain when jumping up behind Twilight. "Not now, pinkie..." the purple filly said and shoved a hoof into the party-pony's mouth.

"And she claims to be Soul's 'future wife' too!" Rainbow added.

Winter Breeze's eyes flashed wide-open. "Wh-what?".

A total chaos worthy the name of Discord himself broke out in the room when the rest of the group entered the room together with a bunch of nurses and doctors. Everypony wanted to say something but nopony had anything said. Voices nagged each other to no end and kept repeating themselves until another equine entered the storm of words. Rainbow Dash blamed everything on Dots, Winter Breeze begged for an explanation, Twilight tried to talk with Applejack, Pinkie Pie broke loose and disappeared into the crowd again, a doctor demanded that somepony called the guards, etcetera.

But Dots just sat there in silence... crying like a foal from her visible left eye...

* * *

><p>In another part of the hospital, far away from the cacophony in room five, a nurse walked to the door into an office she never liked entering. But she had in fact no choice. This was the only place where she could get what she wanted. And once the door opened, her true thoughts unveiled themselves in silence to the source of her needs. She saw him, that doctor out of everypony.<p>

"Welcome, miss Redheart" the male unicorn doctor dressed in a doctor's coat and reading glasses said from his chair behind the brown desk. His indifferent expression while reading the papers on his desk didn't tell anything. It was only when he glanced at the white mare that he felt like changing the expression. Redheart gulped when the dark cyan eyes of doctor Stable hit her from a short distance. "What might be your reason for visiting me today?".

Nurse Redheart frowned both out of anger and nervousness when she heard that self-confident tone coming from the cream stallion with the caramel brown mane and cutie mark of a heart monitor.

"Don't play stupid. You know why I'm here..." she said with the traces of losing her mask. The male doctor looked up from his work, ignoring its calling when the words of his coworker sounded. After the realization, he understood this mare wanted more than just talking. His state of mind changed from concentrated to slightly annoyed.

"Ugh... is it about another raise, miss Redheart?" he asked ironically. The white earth pony mare nodded reluctantly, ashamed of the fact facing her so hard it nearly hurt physically. Yes, she was her for a raise yet again. Doctor Stable leaned back on the chair with his forelegs crossed behind his head, taking his time to scan the fine mare before him. He was not surprised, thus still looking at her a little nonchalantly.

"Lock the door and pull down the blind" he asked of. Redheart obeyed and made sure the knob was locked and that the small window on the door was blocked from all view. Doctor Stable tried to make himself comfortable in this.

"This is the third time this month, Redheart. I don't know how many more strings I can pull to get the medical chief on my side. What's it about this time? Fifty... sixty bits?" he asked while looking in every corner of his lit up room. It was when he finally looked at the nurse again that he understood she wanted more. Thus, he allowed her to tell.

"More like... two hundred..." Redheart said weakly.

Stable raised an eyebrow, certainly surprised for once over hearing such a sum being mentioned. What she asked for was a total of half his own salary if she'd get the raise. He altered some magic to lift off his glasses and sent another source to the drawer where he had a cloth to dry it with.

"Hm... that's quite the money, miss Redheart. I'm not sure if even I can fix that. The other numbers sounded at least reasonable, but even those...".

"I really need those bits, Doctor Stable!" Redheart exclaimed desperately, showing off her true colors when it came to this subject. The unicorn stallion saw the need in her eyes, this was from her side of view not a discussable thing. And he respected that. There would be no unnecessary questions this time like the previous cases. She wouldn't tell him her reasons, they were secret for some reason.

"Alright then. I hear you, miss..." he started off gently right before the indifferent set of lips changed to a devious smirk. "... but this time I want something in return".

The nurse sighed in defeat. "What do you want?".

Doctor Stable had to struggle for his cover. There were several moment where he practically lost it and wanted to go on with the deal at once. But no, this was way too interesting to cut short. His glasses were clean as they could get, therefore put back on his snout.

"You know, miss Redheart... there's an obvious reason for why we medically educated ponies are healthier than others. If our bodies are sick, we can easily notice any normal symptoms at once. However, there are things not even doctors or surgeons can fix. Like for example cancer or a simple cold...".

"Where you getting at?" the white nurse asked out of annoyance. That question just enhanced the flame inside the male. His grin became visible as he leaned forward over his desk.

"Let's say I had a cold, miss Redheart. There once was a Japoniese doctor who thought the best cure for such an annoying virus was the heat of a beautiful, young filly..." he explained without any hinting winks or nudges through the air. Subtlety was his middle name for the moment.

Nurse Redheart widened her eyes. "What the...?! Are you forcing me to-".

"Nopony is forcing you to anything, miss Redheart. It's your choice if you want me to risk my influence by asking for your raise" the doctor countered before his coworker even had the time to end her sentence. The nurse flinched and grunted in rejection, grimacing and twisting her body in a try to get out of this scene.

"I do believe you'll be on the winning end here no matter what, miss Redheart... all I'm asking for is a measly return of favor, after all" Stable continued to bring arguments for why the nurse should swallow her dignity and become his personal play toy for a moment.

The nurse panted a few times, hardly understanding why this was happening. But facts were still facts: she really needed the bits. They were too important to throw away. They were all that mattered right now and nothing else. She looked down on the floor, radiating the gloominess from her sad expression.

Everything for her daughter's future...

The doctor chuckled in satisfaction. "Well...? What's it gonna be?" he then asked, triggering a cue for the earth pony mare.

Redheart breathed discretely as she reluctantly walked up to the doctor behind his desk. He pushed himself away from the large obstacle to create some space, sending him back just a meter so she could sit down in front of him. The nurse already felt her agony when she saw the area she was supposed to work with. Right between his spread hindlegs, she knew that much. Her first act was to use her right hoof to massage the spot.

"Mmh... yes, that's a good little filly" he said when the first pulses of physical stimulation echoed up to his brain. His inner lusts and needs woke up the perverted creation every male pony was born with. Redheart was forced to see it grow due to her touches, behold as inch after inch grew out and hardened from his inner sack. In a moment of smooth caresses, the doctor's personal pride was displayed in full size before the sitting mare.

He was big...

"What are you waiting for, Redheart? Haven't you been taught to get to work asap?" Doctor Stable asked sarcastically and held his erection steadily to bring it closer to the white lips. The nurse hesitated, begging in silence for this to stop here already. But such naivety didn't belong in this situation. The cream male was more than looking forward to his own little private treatment.

His other hoof reached out to smack off Redheart's nurse cap. She yelped in surprise, but truly gasped in shock when she felt the unicorn magic surround the knot on the back of her head. The knot broke into pieces, letting the long beautiful mane fall down over her shoulders.

"That's more like it..." the doctor grinned. "Now do what you do best around here, I'm sure of".

Redheart felt her first tear working up from her eyes. She gave the unicorn male one last look and then focused on the shaft just half an inch away from her. The white hooves that were hers grabbed the base of Stable's stallionhood, bringing the fat piece to her open mouth.

The doctor threw his head back and sighed in ecstasy when the tip of his rod went inside Redheart's mouth. She applied the tongue direct under it and lowered her head down towards the crotch. She felt the taste, that disgusting salty taste reminding her of when she curiously once sniffed on a sperm sample. She didn't complain, she just followed the bargain's fair deal.

She took more inside in her mouth, rolling her tongue around in the process to soak the member in her mouth. It forced her to open wide and separate the rows of teeth to not hurt the hard stuff. Once she felt it couldn't go any further without hitting the roof of her mouth, she raised her head and nearly dropped the thing out in the fresh air. But she knew what this was all about, thus sinking her head down again.

Doctor Stable moaned lightly, really enjoying this beautiful mare's tender work on his piece of male meat. He placed a fore hoof on the back of her head, providing a little help to get even more inside for each bob. Redheart had gained a pace now, quickly sliding the cock in and out from her mouth, massaging and stroking it with her tongue, using her lips to suck the pre-cum flowing from his small orifice. She repeated over and over, doing her best to think of something else while behaving like an experienced whorse.

"A little... hah... m-more, miss Redheart..." the unicorn said and used strength in his hoof behind the nurse's head. She resisted, even whimpered to show her unwillingness. But that kind of answer was of no pleasure to the male. "I said, a little... more!".

She gagged. The force in the hoof pressed Redheart down so far that she accidentally swallowed the whole cock down her throat. She was down at the base, suffering the torturing substance mauling the roof of her mouth. Soak gathered up in her eyes, the pulsating flesh in her throat ached and twisted, turning her gag reflex on so much it likewise could have been an earthquake in her entire oral cavity.

The doctor finally let go of her, allowing the nurse to fall down on all four and cough loudly. Spittle fell from her mouth for a few seconds. They were seconds because she wasn't given more than that.

"Don't quit now. You did such a brilliant job!" Stable stated happily and grabbed the mare's cheeks to put her back to the job. She couldn't fight back, her stomach was already protesting over the brutal oral penetration. But it wasn't like she had a choice in this case. In the next moment she had the whole cock in her mouth again, shoved all the way down her throat and then up again. She could barely inhale from all the saliva escaping her mouth, nor exhale when the hard rod stuffed her again.

Her pathetic whimpers became arousing grunts for the aggressive doctor. He loved to see her sad eyes and grimacing face whenever she nearly threw up and failed to breathe. His appendage felt so good when it truly forced itself down the innocent mare's throat. She really looked like a whorse now with all that drool around her mouth. For him, that was the cream of this entire scenario.

She just sat there, taking the giant size inside her mouth so deep it hurt, coughed up a disgusting amount of spittle over her chin and chest and repeated the whole process over and over. Long strings of saliva hung from her chin and broke loose every time her head bobbed up and down. She hated this, it was a complete nightmare, the worst she could even imagine. She saw him from down there, staring at the doctor forcing the drenched stallionhood inside her. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. They had come not only from her gagging, but from the extreme agony she lived through.

She had to think of her daughter. If she didn't do this, she'd never get into a proper school. That school in Trottingham. It was expensive, but that was the one she knew she'd like. It was her hope for a bright future and a good life.

And for that she had to pay by seeing this disgusting stallion's perverted moans and panting.

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to take it like this. Be the good little sex-slave so her child could get what she needed. For her sake, anything was possible. As long as she...

Redheart widened her eyes when the hard rod shot down her throat one last time, reaching all the way to her esophagus. In that instance, Stable felt the warm vibrations moving down his spine. His grip tightened, and the load he had been working on burst out. The first wave of male seed shot down directly her throat, instantly gulped for digestion just like the second, third and fourth beam of cum. When he pulled up her head, the remaining cum-shot hit her tongue and inner cheeks.

"Hah... yeah... swallow it..." he said silently and shut Redheart's mouth. His other hoof covered her snout, preventing any form of breathing until she did what he wanted. The earth pony mare swallowed the warm soup of sperm and her own spittle, adding the last filling to her stomach's digestion.

She fell back, hitting her head on the desk and then curling together on the floor. She sobbed, coughed and hurt. All her mentality broke down into nothing, leaving little to nothing left of her happiness. This experience was burned into her memory forever, something she'd always remember when looking at her daughter. The headache came together with the retching. But now it was at least over...

"Hah... well, I must say you got quite the talent there, miss Redheart... but I wonder..." he said and got up from his chair. His doctor's coat, tie and glasses fell off, revealing all of his cream caramel coat.

"... if you perhaps are of any mating material. You are a mother, after all" he continued casually with the smile intact. Redheart only dared a small glance at the male. Sadly, she could see everything she hated again from between her strains of hair.

"That's why you're doing this, right? You're collecting bits to pay for her education. I've always suspected that since you're the pony with lowest salary. Shame, really, if she enters any school at all" he stated a little disappointingly at the end, catching the sobbing mare's attention. She didn't understand at first what he meant by that...

"I'm sure she'd make a good cocksucker, minding her mother. He he he...".

The hatred reached new levels inside the mare's head. She flinched down again to escape the reality. But she wasn't even nearly aware of what kind of monster she had created now. In a sudden turn, Redheart was wrapped in a magic coat and levitated quickly from the floor. She landed on the desk full of papers with a slam. She landed on her stomach with her forelegs crossed behind her back. The hindlegs were gently separated by the doctor himself.

"Since you so easily could handle your pharyngeal reflex... I wonder how well you can control your sphincter..." he hinted and brushed aside her tail. Redheart felt the instinct inside her, it told her to scream. This was too much for her. She couldn't bear the pain or the fear.

But the male unicorn expected that. He had already worked on a magical seal over her lips, shutting her up good so he could work in peace. She hollered, using all her might to cause any noise at all through the sealed mouth. But it was in vain. Redheart could only lay there and squirm while the stallion mounted her from behind and pressed his filthy rod against her warm, tight hole...

But suddenly she heard another noise. The door lock clicked, opening the door in a swing. Doctor Stable flashed in shock, merely finding time to get off nurse Redheart before the door had revealed a lone visitor in the practically empty hallway.

"What the... who are you?!" he called out to the interrupting character. It was a pony, but only a pony he barely knew of. In fact, even nurse Redheart recognized the pony. But no matter what they knew about it, the equine just stared at first.

"Doctor Stable?" the pony asked sternly.

"Er... y-yes, but would you mind and get out of here?!" he demanded angrily, knowing the earth pony mare was still suspended on his table.

The visiting pony didn't obey. Instead it walked inside and closed the door...

* * *

><p>"QUIEEEEEET!" Twilight roared out when she couldn't take anymore of the constant blabbering anymore. The ponies had tried to get their wills out through big words and other useless means to get the upper hoof in this so-called conversation. One after another flinched and finally turned to the annoyed unicorn glaring at them all.<p>

"We can't do anything in this mess right now! Let's state the obvious: Soul Hook is gone. And from what I can tell, this has been a long day for all of us. I suggest we try to look for him when...".

"There's no point..." Dots cut off without turning away from her sad stare out the window. Twilight flashed in surprise. "What do you mean?" she then asked when everypony else turned to her.

"I can't feel him anymore... he has probably... * sniff *... already left the town" she stated reluctantly.

"What?!" Winter Breeze and Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock. But only the elder mare continued. "He left the town? H-how do you know that...?".

Dots left her frozen stare through the window and looked straight into the eyes of the pegasus mare instead. Her own eye-color became clear, just like the scarlet on her coat. "I'm not saying this to be mean, Winter Breeze... but I know more about him than you do. He IS my future husband after all".

"No he's not! He's Wint-" Rainbow tried to jump inside the conversation again, but Winter Breeze held up a hoof before she had time to say too much. What she didn't know was that Dots already knew.

"And it doesn't matter how much you feel for him... he will never feel anything for you. You should know that by now..." Dots continued expressionlessly even though tears still streamed from her eyes. The beige mare leaned her head back.

"Hey, stop talking like that!" Rainbow exclaimed. And this time she wasn't stopped by Breeze, even if it didn't matter to Dots.

"But it's true. I've been chasing his heart for over ten years, miss Winter Breeze. And I've only been able to touch the surface of his hard shell. You're not close enough to even see his mentality. He's a pony scarred by so much awful things that his mind never will find peace again. He trusts nopony, and if there's something I can say, it's that he sticks with you just to get away from everything. But he will never love you.".

Winter Breeze stared in absolute silence at the sitting mare. She felt her pulse raising with each sentence Dots said, elevating to critical levels. Heat grew up inside her. Emotions she never saw coming woke up. And as Dots arched an eyebrow, the pegasus mare twitched an eye.

"You can't save him..." she said at the same time the scarlet circle in her eye created the illusion of flashing.

But it wasn't Winter Breeze who let her anger get the best of her. That job was voluntarily taken by Rainbow Dash who instantly flapped out her wings and charged straight for the tall mare. But her rage could only reach so far when Twilight was in the same room as her. The purple filly concentrated her horn and thus wrapped the reckless pegasus in a purple coat of magic before she even got close to Dots. However, her words broke easily through the coat while she levitated in the air.

"You take that back, you weird mambo-jumbo talker! Soul Hook and Winter Breeze are meant for each other! That's nothing you can come up and just decide! What, you think you can forbid her from loving him?!".

Winter Breeze grit her teeth when she realized everypony in the room knew her secret now thanks to Rainbow. Even if the blue filly slipped down a step on her personal appreciation-list, she still didn't want to run up and silence her at once. As a matter of fact, Breeze could be so lucky that none of them knew about their relationship.

But it was at that moment the scarlet mare stood up on her hooves again and managed to raise an eyebrow on each face in the room after speaking, including the nurses and doctors.

"Yes I do" she began and carefully walked towards the beige mare. "To spare you the pain of trying to find a heart that doesn't exist, I will help you come over your infatuation... by forbidding you to look for him... talk to him... and even see him again".

Rainbow Dash dropped her jaw just like Winter Breeze.

"When I find Soul Hook... I will take him with me and make sure you never have to suffer his presence again. But please... don't take it personally".

"TWILIGHT, LET ME GO! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HER WHERE SHE STANDS!" Rainbow hollered in her struggle to break free as the last piece of her calm died in a fire. But Twilight didn't listen. Yes, she heard the words from her beloved pony, but when they were that angry she didn't care about them. Instead she focused on her curiosity.

"Rainbow, for the love of... ugh..." Applejack said and nudged for Big Macintosh to come with her. They both walked over to the levitating pegasus. The orange earth pony waved for Twilight to let go of her magic, which she did, and then grabbed Rainbow fast as a snake snapping after its prey together with her brother. There were hundred of curses and swearing coming out of the furious mouth. But they soon faded away when the orange earth pony filly mustered all her strength to drag away this victim of extreme anger.

As silence fell over the room again, Twilight turned her head back to the two mares staring at each other. Winter Breeze looked like she was hypnotized by Dots, hollowly looking at her like she didn't sit there.

"I'm sorry, Winter Breeze..." Dots continued in a sad manner. Her aura was still drenched in sorrow. "But I'm telling you this because I don't want to see any other poor girl falling under the same curse as I...".

"Curse?" Twilight interrupted in pure reflex. She didn't mean to be rude, it just slipped out of her. Dots gave the younger equine a short glance.

"Yes... a curse. My curse of ever falling in love with Soul Hook. Nopony can have him... not even I. But I am doomed to forever search for him no matter what and fight with all of my will to win him".

Twilight understood that Dots saw herself as a victim. A martyr...

"But I won't complain... because I truly do love him. And I've accepted my life... without any regret".

A lovestruck martyr...

Winter Breeze swallowed nothing down her dry throat. For being a shrink, she felt downright defeated after that speech from the stranger. It was true, however, and perfectly reasonable. She couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't try. She was just an old mare who somehow had fallen for a colt without any emotions and a past containing too many secrets. Heck, she found out just recently he was a murderer. And a rapist too just to make it worse. And this scarlet mare had been chasing him for how long?

She didn't say anything. The words didn't pass her quality control, they just repeated the same mistake over and over like a failed student. It hurt, realizing she was too old and inexperienced for him. Was she really that old? Really? That...

"Uhm... m-miss Winter Breeze?" Twilight asked out of concern. The mentioned pegasus mare just stood there in silence. But when another three seconds had passed after the schooled unicorn's words, she suddenly looked away and turned that way too. The crowd followed her with their eyes, beholding a broken spirit walking out the door and down the hallway. None of them felt like following her. What could they say that she didn't already know?

She heard her own clops in each step on the floor, aching inside her ears painfully. Her stare was still empty and aimed to the ground. Nothing was discovered in her eyesight, not even the blue filly flying up from her seat on the bench.

"Winter Breeze!" Rainbow exclaimed in all of her relaxed ways. She was sure the awesome shrink had done it again and showed that tall silly-filly who was the boss.

Her heart practically broke when she saw the tear coming from the middle-age mare's eyes.

"Hey, Winter Breeze. What happened?" she asked carefully, knowing Applejack and Big Macintosh still stood right behind her and ready to take action again. But the mentioned one didn't answer. She stopped walking and tried her best to meet her friend's eyes. It was so hard, so incredibly, frigging, unfairly...

"I'm sorry, Dash... but I need to be alone right now" she managed to say before turning down her destroyed eyes and walking past the ponies. Rainbow didn't believe what she saw when the beige equine disappeared down the hallway towards the reception. What the hay was going on?

She had to find out...

* * *

><p>"Really? For real?".<p>

Twilight nodded reassuringly. She had spent the time alone with Dots well ever since Winter Breeze finally left the room too. Fluttershy and Berry Punch had been redirected to another doctor by one of the nurses, so they were gone. Ditzy had been sitting outside the room on a bench while waiting for Pinkie Pie to come back. She knew her marefriend always disappeared every now and then only to return like nothing a little while later.

The door opened, catching Ditzy's attention until she saw Twilight and Dots walk out. She smiled and sat up straight, somehow getting noticed by the purple unicorn.

"Oh. Hi, Ditzy. You still here?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Pinkie..." she said with a shy look while waving her forelegs over the floor. Twilight couldn't help blushing a little over the gullible cuteness from this cross-eyes filly. In her imagination, she loved to imagine how cuddle-time was between her and the party-pony.

"Aha... uh, has she been gone for a long time?" she asked, quickly replied with a shake from the blonde pegasus. "Ooookay! I suppose you'll be fine by yourself, then?".

Ditzy nodded smilingly, giving Twilight her own permission to continue walking. She felt okay now.

But when Dots was about to walk after Twilight, she stopped right in front of Ditzy. Her eye scanned the gray filly for a short while, unnerving her in the process. Ditzy didn't know what to do. She was scared, that was for sure. But running away felt so impossible when seeing the small scarlet circle in the middle of all that white. Her nerves trembled, her worst fears came back, her... her memories came back. The bullies, they surrounded her. Everypony around her, they turned their back on her. Pinkie, she... she...

Ditzy leaned back on the bench, arching down her smile in fear. She felt the stare from the mare, it penetrated her like a knife through warm butter. And when the scarlet pony leaned down with her head, causing her long mane to touch the floor, Ditzy wanted to fly away.

"You're much cuter when you're not faking it..." Dots said gently.

In an instant, the filly felt a little more secure when seeing the kind expression Dots did. Now she dared to look at her with all her heart. There was nothing to be afraid of here. This was just a friendly and kind pony who happened to know something secret and wished to help her...

But suddenly she saw a flash over the scarlet muzzle. The bloodshot eye and the devilish grin, a high-pitched scream and blood coming from the mouth.

"Ditzy?" the mare asked again when the image disappeared. She saw the fear in the poor filly's disoriented eyes. A little smiled was in order to calm her before the last sentence. "Go get her, girl...".

In the blink of an eye, Ditzy nodded and got off the bench to run away up the hallway. She was gone.

"You coming, Dots?" Twilight asked from the other hallway. "Coming!" Dots responded innocently.

Further down, not too far from the reception, Applejack sat with Rainbow leaning over her shoulder. She rubbed her foreleg in an attempt to calm her down. There was an uproar in the pegasus' mind after seeing her shrink walk away like that. And Applejack knew, she just lacked the words to say anything.

Reality was bitter, that was something Rainbow had been forced to see. But when she glanced up from the comfortable shoulder to see Twilight walking next to the scarlet earth pony, she just lost it. In a sweep, she broke loose from the farmer and dashed towards the taller mare, reaching her in a second while still in the air.

"You!" What did you do this time?!" Rainbow demanded to know from the shocked pony she almost headbutted. Twilight sighed when her lover just went on. "What did you do to Winter Breeze, you...".

"Rainbow, knock it off" the lavender filly cut off without mercy, confusing her blue lover as well as the orange one coming towards her too. Twilight didn't feel like listening to another assault of words now.

"But Twilight, I can't le-".

"Yes, you can. And in fact, I hope you won't mind my decision".

Rainbow and Applejack looked at the unicorn, none wiser by her words. And even if they both failed at being the fastest of minds, the secret was soon to be revealed thanks to Dots' eyes looking up at the ceiling. For a moment they could have sworn Twilight was about to say she'd break up with them...

"Dots has nowhere to rest during her stay in Ponyville, and she has decided to keep looking for Soul Hook. So she's staying at the library until then..." Twilight stated matter-of-factually with her most serious set of eyes.

The two other fillies stared with wide eyes at their mutual lover. A twist turned their guts upside down and mauled it into an uncomfortable mass of undigested anxiousness. Applejack was plainly confused but still tolerant to the decision, thus only rubbing the back of her head.

But Rainbow Dash took the facts with a large spoon of rejection. "What?! Are you insane, Twilight? Haven't you seen what she's done to everypony?! She made Soul Hook run away, messed up Winter Breeze's head an-".

"Don't tell me you're going to blame her for what happened on the street?" Twilight interrupted once again. Rainbow flinched in the air, tilting her head back in disapproval. Okay, she couldn't stop her from making this decision, so what could she do?

"Er... f-fine! Then I... won't visit you until she leaves!" the pegasus nearly yelled and pointed at Dots who she had developed a strong hatred for.

"Fine..." Twilight said even colder than her previous statement like she didn't care the slightest. And that was pretty much it for Rainbow. In other cases where her friendship would've been questioned or anything even similar like her loyalty, she'd just reply exactly like Twilight just did.

But not this time...

The eyes of the blue filly stared in shock, momentarily trying to hold back the sadness breaking out. She couldn't understand it anymore. Was this how she treated her lover? Was Twilight actually capable of simply pushing aside her beloved ones just to help a mare nopony liked? Was this her feelings for her?

The reality trembled into pieces inside Rainbow's mind as she turned around. Her wings were still cooperating, thus allowing her to charge towards the entrance. There were several glances over her shoulder before she reached the door and forced it open. And then, she was outside in the damp air. A sweet breeze went through her mane as she landed on the soaked ground. She was about to add more with her tears, but she mustered the feelings.

It was painful, she didn't want to see Twilight. At least not for now. Perhaps that would develop to eternity. Maybe, maybe not. But right now, all she could focus on was that annoying and heartbreaking thought in her head. She hated that stupid tall mare. First she scared away Soul Hook, then ruined her idol, and now... stole her marefriend.

She had only known her for less than an hour and already lost so much. Was this fair? Was it? Her mind got stuck between two different things. None of them made sense. Not even the fact she felt somepony looking at her...

Dash turned around in an instant, noticing the shade disappearing around the corner of the hospital building. Anger flowed through her heart.

"Not you too! I've had enough of your stalking!" she yelled out loud and set to chase the shade. Her wings unfolded and took air beneath them, letting her soar up in the air for the blink of an eye before she raced around the corner. She saw the shade at the other end taking a harsh turn. Not her problem, she could just fly over the building. But that thought was not in her mind, she just felt rage burning like the twice as bright kindle.

Rainbow flew along the wall and rounded the next corner, preparing to catch at least a glimpse of her follower. And when the prestigious sadist inside her grinned, a downfall struck her like the bullet she sometimes imagined herself to be.

There was nothing around the corner. And after that there was an open street with nopony occupying it. She flew out over the road and looked everywhere. No, the pony was gone. No sight, no height, not even the color of the pony. She couldn't even remember hearing hooves hitting the ground.

Had she been chasing a ghost...?

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was a little reluctant in difference from her plum marefriend. She looked at her every now and then while they walked to the other end of the hospital, giving small smirks to herself. She tried to convince herself everything was going to be fine. Nothing to worry about, and...<p>

"Calm down, baby. I know what I'm doing" Berry Punch said in a tone resembling confidence. However, she didn't push the doubtful thoughts out of her timid lover's head.

"You... you sure about that?" she asked which put a temporary end to the elder mare's walking. She received a warm gaze from the relaxed eyes, somehow actually calming her down. Fluttershy didn't know Berry's intentions. That she wanted to go through this just so they could be together. She wanted Ruby Pinch to accept her, and she wanted to give this life together with this pegasus the best chance she knew of. And for that... she was willing to face her fears.

"Yes, sweetie... yes I am" Berry reassured and looked to her left. There was another name than the one she looked for. Doctor Stable's office. It was a fact that she had forgotten the name of the doctor she was supposed to look for. But of course, she could just ask this one if he knew. She threw one last glance at Fluttershy who smiled back. Then she almost opened in haste.

"Oh right... heh, maybe I should knock" she reminded herself in a giggle and gently raised her hoof to knock. She hit once...

… and the door opened by that mere touch.

As the wooden door creaked opened to reveal the dimly lit room, Berry Punch widened her eyes. But Fluttershy didn't only do that. She felt the chills freezing her spine, her wings tensing in terror, her heart stopping, and most of all her lungs filling up air.

It would take a long time before anypony in the hospital ever would hear a more high-pitched scream than the one echoing down each hallway...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Wow, a lot of things at once! But trust me, I could have prolonged this chapter with sooo much more things. However, I know you guys wouldn't be able to take it all in (not even I would..) so here it is for now. I warned earlier that a lot of events were about to start running, but now I feel I might not been able to say it clearly enough.

But hey, everything will solve itself out before or later, right? Even if I happen to leave nasty cliffhangers behind me all the time? Right? Right, guys... r-right? Meh, whatever. I'm just going to start on Deathbeat now and hope more people will find it.

And for the love of Celestia, don't miss the next chapter of Tears of Ecstasy! It's coming to an end soon! Eeeee!

Brohoof on ya all!


	23. A single word

_Previously: Dots has proven to be a pony of many abilities ever since Twilight and her friends met her. She has according to herself been chasing Soul Hook's heart for over ten years but still failed over and over again. She manages to scare away the usually indifferent Soul Hook, crushes Winter Breeze's self-esteem and to top it all off pisses Rainbow Dash off in all ways possible. However, Twilight is still insistent to let the scarlet mare Dots stay at the library during her search for Soul Hook. In the meantime, Fluttershy and Berry Punch walks into a horrifying scene in one of the doctors offices..._

**A single word**

The reflection of a white stallion's muzzle could be seen from the sharp steel covered in blood. The eyebrows on the serious face narrowed as he moved closer, revealing the golden armor dressing him from head to back.

"And you found her like this?" the strong stallion asked and glanced at the plum mare standing next to him. He implied for her to answer if she really found the white earth pony mare with a scalpel stuck in her throat.

Berry Punch couldn't remove her eyes from the dead body laying on top of the desk. She laid there on her stomach, seeming to sleep if it weren't for the wide-open, dead eyes without any sparkle. The white neck was covered in blood and had been dripping like this until a noticeable puddle stained the floor around her. A thick layer of the scarlet substance had dried into her beautiful, long mane.

"Yeah... I did..." Berry answered, still shook up after her gruesome discovery together with Fluttershy. Speaking of shook up ponies, she looked over her shoulder to see the pony she was most concerned of. The mortified pegasus was outside in the hallway, curled together into a yellow ball and stroking her pink tail. A male investigator sat right next to her. He had been trying for ten minutes to get a single coherent sentence out of her, only to remain sitting with an empty note block in his hooves.

"Did you see anypony leaving the office before you came in here?" the male guard asked further, leaning away from the cold body.

"No... nothing, I mean... n-nopony" Berry responded with a lack for words. She gave the guard no other choice but to sigh and walk up to the earth pony.

"Then I'm afraid I have to ask of you to remain here until it's your turn with the investigator. We have no suspects so far, so we'll need your full cooperation. Is that clear, mam?" his deep voice declared. Berry Punch didn't feel like messing things up so she simply nodded. The male guard nodded his head back and walked out of the office, leaving Berry all tensed and worried. She didn't want to stay in the same room with the pony lying there, all lifeless and staring at her...

"You can wait outside, mam" the guard sternly informed Berry, queuing her to instantly walk out in a sickened manner. She inhaled the air out in the semi-sterile corridor with closed eyes, only to accidentally eavesdrop on a nearby conversation between another investigator and the same guard she just spoke to.

"Any word of Doctor Stable?".

"No. And that's the oddest part, sir. Several coworkers and even a few patients claimed they had seen him walk into his office a few hours ago and they didn't see him after that".

"But he wasn't in there. And there are no other exits in the room".

"I told you it was odd...".

* * *

><p>The door with the candle light sign opened slowly, creaking in silence as it let inside a small figure with pink scales and slit-irises. A young dragon who looked around in the library room before taking his small steps inside. The coast was clear to him. Now he could smile comfortably and close the door behind him and...<p>

"Hi there" the pony who recently was covered by the door greeted, sending Spike three foot up in the air, screaming in surprise. His horrified eyes turned to see if it was Twilight who had discovered him, only to be even more surprised.

A tall, scarlet pony with a ridiculously long, black mane covering the right side of her muzzle and reaching down all the way to her knees. Spike stood still for a moment, doing a quick-search in his memory. No, he didn't recognize this one.

"Who... w-who are... you?" he asked, still frightened due to the atmosphere around this tall mare.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, tee hee hee!" Dots giggled and took a step forward, extending her fore hoof to him. "My name is Dots. I'm just going to stay here for a little while".

Spike looked at the gentle hoof reaching for him. He saw the gentle smile on her face and even kinder eye. He thought her mane was just in the way for her so he didn't bother asking. Instead he managed to grow a weak smirk of his own and reached for the scarlet hoof. His fingers touched the tip...

A flash struck by Spike's head, showing him the shock-image of Dot's hoof covered in blood and her sharp teeth grinning viciously at him.

At that exact moment, he pulled away and gasped for air like he had been running several miles. Dots stood still with her hoof still in the air, looking confused over the baby dragon's behavior. "Something wrong, Spike?" she asked obliviously.

The mentioned dragon was about to say it was nothing. That was until he realized he WAS mentioned. He furrowed his eyebrows in an unintentional defensive manner, watching suspiciously at the stranger. "Wait... how do you know my name?".

Dots was never given a chance to explain. As soon as she raised a hoof to her chest, the door at the top of the stairs, unveiling a purple unicorn with a tired expression.

"Alright, Dots. I fixed the bed for you and..." she cut herself of while walking when she saw her assistant standing in front of her guest. First she wanted to introduce her, then she wanted to scold him, then she wanted to just forget it all and walk back inside because of this day...

"Oh, hi Twilight! I was just introducing myself to your assistant" Dots said, cheerfully as always. Twilight found her personality nice and welcoming in most cases. Sadly this was one of the fewer cases. Her day had been so long ever since she woke up this morning. First it was Spike's cocky behavior, Soul Hook's visit, the three-way at the farm, sex with Rainbow Dash, visiting the hospital, learning everything about Dots and Soul Hook, and for the love of Celestia could there not be more?

Of course it could. To finish it all off, a murder was committed at the hospital. She was alarmed by Fluttershy's extreme high pitch echoing down the hallway back then. But when she got over there she was immediately forced to leave due to the hospital's security guards. Berry promised to take care of her during the investigation and afterward, but also recommended her to leave. It was awful, just plainly awful.

In the end she just stood there with a hanging head, forgetting to care about anything. Even the fact Spike was now even more confused due to Dots' odd ability.

"Dots, Spike; Spike, Dots" she introduced meekly, turning around to her bedroom again. "You two can talk and... introduce you further to each other. But she probably already know everything about you, Spike" she tried making sense without actually doing it. "Anyways... * yawn *... I'm going to bed now".

That line cause Spike to quickly turn his attention to the lavender filly who almost left him alone with the other, rather creepy pony.

"Uhm.. about that, Twilight. I'm... er, going away for a while... again" he explained in an unsure tone. However, that was everything Twilight needed to hear. Suddenly there was a little energy around the corner of her mind. Even enough to look over her shoulder.

"What? Vacationing so soon again?" she asked annoyingly having already too much on her mind to lose her assistant now of all times. Spike shook his head, however still insistent he had to go leave. "Princess Celestia has called me. She wanted me to... er, to help her with...".

The silence was deafening when the little dragon couldn't find another word to finish that sentence. He was way out of his earlier behavior built on cockiness and independence. Dots glanced at Twilight who just seemed to grow angrier by the second. This couldn't end too well, she thought.

But somehow it didn't escalate to a full war of words and reasons for why everything in this conversation was nutty or something along those lines. Because now even Spike forgot to care.

"Meh... now when I think of it. She never said what it was. Just... uh... that I was going to meet her... in the Canterlot castle" he explained, imitating Twilight in how to make sense and explain properly.

Twilight was however not in the slightest mood and just wanted into get to bed now. Sure, it wasn't that late and she could have sworn there were some more chores for her to take care of. And besides that... no, there was nothing besides that.

"Fine, Spike. But please send me a letter so I know you're okay..." she managed to say before the second yawn and the door closing behind her. She walked over to the bed in a slow manner, longing more and more for the bed as her tired hooves finally got their rest. Throwing herself in the soft bed simply had to be the best thing of today. Of course, it was at that moment she remembered she had forgotten to change the sheets after the session with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash... that name didn't settle her mind at all. Why couldn't the rad little pegasus understand why she did all this?

Suddenly the door opened, shocking Twilight into a quick turn in the bed. Her eyes immediately landed on the tall mare who had to crouch a little to get inside. The black mane touched the wooden floor, a fact that actually impressed Twilight. Had Dots been growing that hair ever since she was small? No, it couldn't be that long. While she had covered her thoughts in Dots' mane, the door was closed and the distance had decreased between her and the tall mare.

"Everything alright, Twilight Sparkle?" she asked gently, showing great concern through her mere look and tilted head. It was strangely comforting to see a strangers eye locked on like that. After a second of consideration, she reluctantly admitted that look was more comfortable than both Rainbow Dash and Applejack's. Strange, she thought...

"Yes... I mean, no... or..." she tried to make up her mind, sadly failing utterly when she realized her head was one heap of a mess. Worst of all was that she certainly didn't have the energy the explain one bit to Dots. Her innermost wish was just to forget this for now and then never talk about it again.

But she could feel the presence of a conversation brewing up when the tall mare sat down in front of her bed. "Rainbow Dash, I presume?" the soft voice asked.

Twilight was instantly reminded of Dots' unusually strong ability to read ponies by their behavior and body language. She had once mentioned there were those who had given her the advice of becoming a seer. She could make a fortune in difference from when Pinkie Pie tried the same profession, Twilight thought before sighing. "Yeah...".

Dots saw the reluctance in Twilight's only word. She could only watch as she tucked herself under the bed sheet and turned her back against her. There were things this unicorn didn't want to talk about, there were things she certainly hated to think of, and whatever chewed on her mind really didn't want to see the light of day. Unfortunately for that source of reluctance, Dots didn't feel like leaving it be. She crept a little closer and laid her fore hooves on the bed, establishing a slow approach to physical contact.

"I understand you problem, Twili-" Dots had time to say before her host suddenly flipped into a state of anger and turned around.

"I don't want to talk about it, Dots! Go to bed, I'm tired!" she yelled with a hoof hitting her cushion.

"But Twilight, you can't..." the scarlet mare continued in a calm tone.

"Stop! Just... stop! I don't wanna hear about it!".

"You can't ignore it like tha-".

"Can't ignore what?! The fact I'm in a three-way relationship and that one of them is talking about cheating on...".

Twilight's frustrated breathing didn't stop, but her voice truly died out when she had exclaimed the awful truth hidden beneath all the layers of ignorance and momentary denials. Dots joined her host in being silent. She just sat there with her fore hooves on the bed, waiting for the next step of Twilight's painful insight. Any time now, she thought.

"Yes... R-rainbow's... trying to... t-to... ghnn..." she only managed to utter before the first tear squeezed out from her beautiful eye. She had gone through it so many times and it was actually the only thing that really had sucked up her energy during this entire day of adventures.

Soul Hook, Soul Hook, Soul Hook. Rainbow Dash had mentioned that name so many times it nearly hurt her physically. She was so darned obsessed with that colt it practically scared her. Did she still love her? Was it true? Her words meant for reassurance hadn't worked on her even the slightest, not when she keeps nagging about that bloody four-way or penta-way or whatever the bucking pony-hell she wanted it to be like.

In the end, Twilight fell into Dots' warm embrace, throwing her head over the scarlet shoulder covered in black hair and crying out her sorrow in a tidal of emotions. She clenched her forelegs around the warm waist, seeking her comfort and security in this helping pony. She felt so weak and dumb, foaled and betrayed at once, weak and utterly destroyed. She cried out her words, cursing Dash for making her feel like this, going so far she claimed hating her in short sentences. Her most repeated words involved why she never saw this coming.

Dots sat there, listening to every single word her host expressed. Her face was of the indifferent kind, staring out through the window showing the canopy of night. At that sensitive moment, several small veins woke up and started to tense around the covered part of her scarlet muzzle...

* * *

><p>Inside the the darkened woods known as the Everfree forest, an equine of the foreign kind walked past the shadowy trees and silent wind. She glanced back at the two saddlebags she carried, counting once again how many stalks of different herbs and plants she had gathered again. The same number like last time she checked. She smiled and kept walking towards the only inhabitable tree in the known parts of the forest. A house decorated with a few masks meant as greetings and windows radiating weak lights.<p>

As she walked inside the cozy house, the familiar sight of her cauldron unveiled itself to her. It wasn't boiling some exotic brew as usual, for now it could only remain silent while she unstrapped the saddlebags and let them fall to the floor in light thuds. However, another pony found more interest in the small containers.

"Welcome home, Zecora! Oh, whaddya got this time?" the earth pony foal asked with her snout a few inches from the stalks in the bags. Her curiosity was quickly quenched by the elder mare opening the bags, revealing the herbs and plants she had managed to gather during her hunt for ingredients this night. Even though Apple Bloom showed interest to the large stalks, Zecora wanted her attention to land on a very peculiar light blue leaf hardly the size of her hoof. Apple Bloom cocked an eyebrow at the weird object, queuing Zecora to explain.

"This, my beloved foal, is a special leaf I stumbled upon outside my actual goal" she rhymed as usual like it was her special talent. Her tone carried pride, something Apple Bloom didn't quite understand. Of course, there were lots of things she still had to learn to fully share Zecora's satisfaction in finding this oddly colored leaf. What was even more obvious was the fact she couldn't be happier for her marefriend's sake.

"Uh... what's it for?" she asked, nearly ignored by Zecora as they both looked at each other for a short while. The zebra cleared her throat and looked at her pad. Suddenly there was an realization asking her why she brought this up from the beginning. Her brain worked its hardest to come up with another subject.

"Uhm... d-don't put your thoughts on such unimportant fact. As rude as it might sound, curiosity did kill the cat" she said, hoping that would be enough to weaken the flame of interest from the yellow filly. As Apple Bloom was about to raise a questioning hoof, she saw the interruption caused by Zecora putting back the leaf in her bag and walking away from her. She followed her all the way to the bed where she saw the two bags being stacked next to each other. Once again she tried to resurrect the subject, only getting introduced to a completely different one instead.

Zecora sighed and turned to her sweet little earth pony, carrying a gloomy expression. "Apple Bloom. I don't mind your long stay, but wont your absence from the farm put your family in even more sway?".

That was a question the little farmer had been trying to avoid ever since that fearsome evening. She still couldn't believe Applejack actually tried to kill somepony, especially somepony she knew her sister loved. A smug smirk dressed her cute little muzzle.

"Shucks, Zecora... ahm sure mah family can take care of the farm without me" she implied and scrapped a hoof on the floor, glancing down to not meet Zecora's gentle eyes scanning her words. "Ah... ahm just a lill' filly... can't help very much".

The elder mare sighed with a smile on her own lips, understanding Apple Bloom felt really uncomfortable talking about her return to the farm; calling herself small was the revealing factor. Yes, she remembered the violence, and the bruises for that part. It was a horrid nightmare she never wanted to live through again. However, that awful moment also contained a happy memory she never wanted to forget. That second her newfound love selflessly used her body as a shield, standing in the way and talking against her rampaging big sister. She cherished that memory like the most sacred herb she ever had harvested...

"Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom..." she said and shook her head, taking ever so small steps towards the anxious filly. "The dusk of your worry never seem to be soon. I must remind you that no matter if our bond of love will be long, the ties of blood are always strong. Your sister's intentions were pure as snow, and can I admit that without feeling low...".

The tiny foal wanted to doubt Zecora's words, but she knew there was no point even trying. This mare had so much more experience thanks to her age and her ways of living. Did she have siblings of her own? Or even a family? Was that perhaps the reason for her loneliness? No matter what the answer was, the striped equine sat down and put her hooves on the soft, yellow cheeks. She kept smiling, resisting the urge to fall into the mists of her lusts when seeing this pure and kind soul.

"Applejack's old behavior you shouldn't loathe, thus she is the most important pony for your growth. The wise should have said she wanted your utmost safety, for her rage was as strong as her unflinching honesty".

Apple Bloom noticed how the mare's muzzle came closer to her for each rhyme she created. She listened to each one, but focusing became harder and harder for each inch vanishing between them. But there was one little thing she managed to misinterpret, a thing that meant a lot to her.

"Ya really want me ta leave that much... Zecora?" she asked on the edge to falling down from the tiniest trace of a happy mood. The adult mare looked deep into the gamboge eyes, beholding the adorable size of each iris growing wider. Because of that question, Zecora had to brush the part of Apple Bloom's mane were her cute rosette sat.

"Saying yes to that question would be a great lie... without you... I would wither and die".

That was everything needed for Zecora to spill over the edge. Her gentle hoof on the soft mane suddenly moved to untie the pink rosette. The raspberry mane fell down over the yellow shoulders, swaying loosely in the air as Apple Bloom's head shot forward. The muzzles of completely different ages met, connecting lustfully with mere lips at first but soon developing into a heating competition between tongues. The oral organs moved forward and pressed against each other, bathing in the sweet taste of a sought mouth. Being the forward one, Zecora wanted to show her full need for this delicious apple by using force in her tongue. The earth pony foal lost her balance and sat down when she felt her own tongue getting pressed against the inside of her chin, creating a bulb visible enough for Zecora to see from her angle.

Apple Bloom slowly lost control in all her legs, forced to step by step lay down on her back with the predatory muzzle extracting her oral juice. The heat grew stronger, guiding the fine zebra to search for new grounds of intimacy. She dropped the connection, but licked her lover's tongue one last time before leaving it in its panting mouth. Zecora already knew were to go, thus not very hesitant about her decision to massage the yellow tummy on her way down between the tiny thighs. She spread the willing hindlegs and inhaled through her nostrils, catching the musky but yet sweet scent of freshly grown apples.

She licked her lips and tasted the soaked pearl, dragging her tongue all over the juicy piece of flesh she soon would devour. Apple Bloom yelped in ecstasy, digging her hooves down on the floor and bucking wildly for a second. She was already halfway cumming just by that single lap over her underage preciousness.

That was exactly why Zecora cherished this certain flower. No matter how many times she consumed and licked it clean, it always tasted like a virgin's flawless petals. She used her fore hooves to spread the wet labia and go further, licking the inside of Apple Bloom's glistering fillyhood. The juices flowed, drenching her tongue enough so she could swallow and keep extracting more. The agile tongue moved into the tight opening, causing a violent shudder in the apple-filly's body.

"Ahhh...oh, Ze-zecora! Ah... ah can't take... hnng... it! Ahh, ahh... hah...aaahh! Oh, dear C-celstiaaahhh!".

By those words from the warm face, Zecora felt her mouth getting the tasty squirts of filly love in it. She didn't stop working, but instead doubled her efforts and grabbed the flailing hindlegs to keep them still while she finally penetrated the tight hole of lust. Her own perspiration stained the warm flower she had chosen to desecrate, covering it in even more soak as she sealed her lips around the area. Apple Bloom whimpered with strong blushes, biting her lower lip and throwing quick glances at the striped mare eating her out.

The orgasm this little filly had lived through wasn't the last one, that was a fact her lover had put her mind on ensuring ever since the first time she laid her hooves on this underage body. She swirled her tongue, widening the tight flesh surrounding her hungry organ in its hunt for the even weaker spot hidden deeper. More love juice dripped from her lips, engulfing dedication to the work like coal meant for the fire.

She felt for a moment there was no point pushing Apple Bloom through this. However, she only had time to hesitate right before the tip of her tongue hit the correct spot. That certain spot that would widen the eyes of every female equine and send continuous streams of lightning bolts through their system. And that spot had been flickered just like it should be.

"Kyaaahh! Oooh! Ah... hah... Ze-ze-zecora! It feels good! Feels so good! Hnng! S-so g-good!" the foal moaned as she felt like floating through an ocean of ecstasy, her wills and concerns ending up like dead tree roots in a dry landscape.

Zecora wanted to smile, but when she confirmed that was the very spot she had been looking for, all attention and focus landed on that... and another one.

With a flicker from her lips, she sucked on the already thrilled pearl and never stopped licking the g-spot within her reach. Her dark hooves clenched harder around the yellow hindlegs, struggling to hold back the power trembling out from them. Apple Bloom threw her head back, gasping like an dying animal thirsting for whatever could keep it alive. Her eyes rolled back as her tongue lolled out to hang lifelessly over the lips, proving just how dead everything else was compared to this overdose of excitement. The ceiling disappeared in a blur from her vision, entering a darkness she found relaxing.

Everything in her young body went numb together with the second climax shaking her mentality dry. A jolt escaped from her brain, lit the doses of liquid love and shot it inside Zecora's mouth. A few drops squeezed out from her stuffed love hole, barely helping the hard-working zebra to get a taste from the fruits of her work.

The tongue continued its duty, flickering furiously over the overly sensitive spot, massacring Apple Bloom's inner in a storm of overheating lusts. She found new ways to stimulate the two sacred areas, shifting between pulling out her tongue and nibble on the pearl, shooting straight back in just to drink the overflowing juices, even going as far as releasing one of the hindlegs so she could try another thing that would be a totally new experience for her beloved filly.

Like a sting from a whip, Apple Bloom nearly closed her eyes and arched her back when the tip of Zecora's hoof massaged her sphincter. She didn't know what to say about the weird caresses or the circular rubbings around her even more prohibited grounds.

Aside from it being extremely comfortable... and exciting.

Since the resistance from Apple Bloom's side was little to nothing, the hoof moved forward and tried to squeeze inside the tight orifice. Zecora heard the whimpers and painful yelps, helping her understand this wasn't going to work without help. Thus, she finally stopped and pulled away her snout coated in female cum and licked her lips. A healthy amount of the sticky substance ended up on her tongue, enough for her to dare try forcing her way inside the filly's lower hole. Her tongue circulated around the opening, drenching it good before even thinking of going further. One last consultation with a mere glance into the sweaty foal's eyes, and the flexible tongue moved forward.

Apple Bloom covered her face with both fore hooves and gasped, gritting her teeth before breathing out in a loud gasp. A quick wave of pain rushed up over her beaches, soon to be utterly covered by the hurricane of pleasure spreading into every last nerve in her body. Every muscle tensed and relaxed at once, sending massive signals of combined reactions to this intrusion. When the votes were counted for, only one thought remained as the winner:

More!

Thus, the little foal moaned out loudly, spitting in the process due to her complete loss of control. She could feel Zecora's tongue inside her warm cave. She could sense all the small flickers and swirls stimulating her rectum so perfectly. A wide grin dressed her lips, accompanied by a few tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't describe it. What was this? What in the wide world of Equestria was happening to her behind?

Zecora knew, and because of that moved the other idle hoof back to the exhausted pink slit that was her young filly's. She added a good measure of strength to divide attention between both areas. Her tongue slithering inside the rectum and her hoof furiously massaging the pearl and labia.

The battle inside Apple Bloom's head diminished into nothing just like the other times they had done this. Only difference was the extreme sensation of having her lover's tongue inside her butt. She threw down her fore hooves to grasp the striped mane between her thighs, clenching with all the strength that was left. She bucked her hindlegs one last time, keeping them stretched during the last ordeal bucking up her mind. The yellow filly screamed out her moans, irritating her throat to no end as the third orgasm ripped her from the world of the living. Her mentality went blank, her entire body vibrated, and she stopped breathing.

Zecora felt the sweet drops of cum bursting out over her forehead and mane, causing her to slowly pull out her tongue and lick of the nectar within her reach. The rest she simply gathered with her hooves and licked up too. And as the stenches of cum faded, Apple Bloom hit the back of her head to the floor...

* * *

><p>Outside in the cold air of the forest, a twig broke beneath the paw of a dangerous predator. The hungry eyes saw its potential victim, the target it had chosen for this late night's hunt. The timber wolf crept carefully closer to the muddy road where it would find the delicious prey. A pony of big size, obviously carrying a whole week's worth of food for itself. The carnivorous beast jumped, lunging itself through the air with wide-open jaws. A trace of drool shedding from its mouth...<p>

But as the predatory instinct was at its peak, everything hit a high wall of extreme hesitation. The dirty paws pressed down to the soaked ground, braking its process into a dead will.

Monstrous eyes.

A haunting gaze searching to the very core of this wild hunter. Horrors and suffocating darkness surrounded its neck, convincing the wolf it actually couldn't breathe. It stared straight back into the shrunken pupils of the pony. Time stood still as it flipped down its ears in fright.

"Get lost...".

The timber wolf's other instinct for survival screamed for it to run away, an order it more than happily obeyed. In a matter of seconds, it scurried away with its tail between the legs into the darkness of the Everfree forest.

The pony snorted and continued its walk along the merely visible road, soon reaching a house he didn't expect to find all the way out here. He had decided to wander until he would reach the other end of the woods, but this house carved from a big tree seemed to have somepony inhabiting it. The masks didn't make any sense to him, but minding their horrid look he decided to keep a hoof ready in case of danger. He walked up to the door and knocked, awaiting the possible answer.

Silence at first. He knocked again. Silence.

Just when he was about to turn around, hoof steps told him that it was too late to walk away. The wooden door opened. But right when he was going to get introduced to whoever lived here, he had time to widen his eyes right after the dart hit him in the neck.

He slapped his neck were the sting hit, but his muscles didn't allow much more than that until they all fell into a state of numbness. His sight faded into black and he fell lifeless to the ground. But as he fainted with the striped forelegs as his last memory, he didn't wonder about a single thing.

Zecora put away the blowpipe, frowning seriously at the downed colt. Apple Bloom walked up next to her, discovering the dark purple color of the male pony's coat. She didn't recognize him at all...

* * *

><p>A fit slumber was appreciated by most ponies. But this stallion felt his recent experience very frightening. His eyes flew wide-open with a loud gasp. Sadly he didn't expect the massive amount of light hitting him directly in the muzzle. Temporarily blinded, he yelped out his headache from the sedate his brain just had awaken from.<p>

"What the... where in Equestria am I?!" he yelled and looked at the leather straps suspending all of his legs to the board. He couldn't see anything else than the concentrated light assaulting his eyes. The knowledge of not having a clue about his whereabouts pumped more fear into his brain.

"He-hello?! Anypony there?!" he kept yelling, not caring if he disturbed any nearby ponies. To the contrary, he caught the attention of a pony who had been waiting for a good long while. Jumping up from nowhere, the pony revealed its face right next to the lamp, smiling widely at its company.

The stallion tried to see the muzzle, and soon when he had made out all the facial characteristics, he slowly opened his mouth. "Wait... I... I know you... you've been at the hospital before!".

The pony tilted its head, agreeing that was true. "Wow, I didn't know doctors had such good memory! He he... then you might understand why you're here?" it asked.

It was at that moment when the stallion tried to figure out the resemblance that he noticed his clothes were gone. Everything from the doctors cape to the stethoscope he always carried. Soon he found the clothes and accessorize on the pony, unfortunately just bringing out more question.

"Wait... why are you wearing my clothes? And... er, where am I? Why did you drug me, and what did you do to nurse Redheart?" the stallion asked out of confusion and not to mention the horror growing steadily in every cell of his body. The pony chuckled and looked at the cape, only to turn its attention to the object laying on the floor next to it. A fore hoof reached down to pick it up, maintaining it hidden from the other pony's vision.

"I just thought it'd be fitting to wear it..." the pony said as a shade fell over its crazed eyes lusting for the next step. The object was held up for the stallion, finally revealing the sharp teeth of steel around the circular blade attached to a machinery and a handle. "... this will be a sort of operation, after all... doctor Stable".

The mentioned male widened his eyes at the screeching circular saw getting closer to his stomach. His lungs emptied themselves for the last, bloodcurdling scream...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Yep, nearly a month since I published a chapter. What you gonna do, sue me?

Nah, but seriously! I hear you guys and I LOVE when you send me messages telling you want to see more of this story. All of that support makes this happen at all, you know. My life just won't stop being busy and stressed. I'm afraid I can only tell you my girlfriend has been very sick as of lately (the past two months, to be honest) and she has needed me quite a lot with everything. Aside from that, I still have school and my family to see every now and then. I don't have that much time anymore that I used to have. Also there was this commission I posted a week ago. The one labeled "Tea", he he...

Anyways, I love all of you guys, and I WILL keep writing and WILL TRY to get it done more often!

Brohoof on ya all!


	24. The last dream

_Previously: yesterdays escapades has finally ended for Twilight, but not before she cries herself to sleep in the embrace of Dots who is now staying at the library. Twilight fails to hide the truth from herself that she is suspecting Rainbow Dash for wanting to cheat on her. Meanwhile, Zecora and Apple Bloom delve deeper into each other, right before they receive a late-night visit from a colt... a dark purple, tall colt..._

**The last dream**

Bitterness. That was the perfect word to describe how he felt. All these years he never could have protected her or see what happened in the other rooms. The darkness was thick, suffocating like the warm air surrounding his cold lungs. His small forelegs were heavy, carrying the burden of what he didn't want to see. But still there it was, in this dark and gray apartment were many stallions had found their self-giving prey. And were he had been the cub she always tried to protect. Not any more. Now she was just a cold corpse, staring into his eyes with her own, dead ones. Just a second ago she talked, caressed and smiled at him. She lived just a second ago. Just a second. Why couldn't she live now? Why was he alone? She wasn't going to leave him! Why had she lied to him?! Everything she had said! Was it a lie?! Why did she lie to him?!

Why did you lie, mommy?!

The darkness escaped through all the ventilation in his opening eyes, and suddenly he stared straight into the striped face of a mare. He was awake, and sadly not glad to know that. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the light coming in from the windows. Morning had bloomed during his absence from awareness. He stared straight back into the serious eyes of this foreign mare, still noticing the golden rings around her neck and the rare haircut.

"Who... may I presume, are you?" Zecora asked calmly, believing she was out of danger.

It was at that moment Soul Hook felt the ropes restraining his movement into a sitting position, forelegs tied behind his back and hindlegs tied together in front of him. Completely suspended... just like in a S&M-flick, he thought and focused his emerald green eyes on the turquoise ones.

He replied with silence, changing the arched eyebrows into his trademark expression of indifference. The zebra tilted her head back, noticing not only the physical change. She rubbed her chin with a suspicious glare from the corner of her eyes, not given much of an answer aside from the cold, silent stare the dark purple male gave her. Zecora couldn't deny it, she was more fascinated than worried about the appearance of this colt.

"Do not make me repeat... or perhaps you prefer methods of mistreat...?" she threatened in an unamused expression, doing her best to sound as professional with this as possible. Soul Hook kept staring, keeping his pose without showing off his breathing or blinking.

"In my home land, we don't take gently to unwelcome damned. A harbinger of evil you seem, thus my reason to make you talk by any mean..." she continued and took a step closer, trying to create eye-contact as her highest priority.

Soul Hook had preferred to stay in his silence, but he was also more eager than ever to get out of this should-be interrogation. So without further ado, he finally looked deep into the dark holes of Zecora's eyes, focused his thoughts around the foreign mare and imagined...

In the same instance, he paid for his grave failure of observation when Zecora hastily tossed up a small bag of powder over Soul Hook's muzzle, shocking him so intensively he lost his concentration and coughed. He didn't even have time nor room to do that when he felt the burning agony in his eyes. Like thousands of overheating needles, all poking at the in- and outside of his eyeballs, scratching his eyelids and twitching the nerve fibers around his shrunken pupils, a most unrecognized pain forced him like never before to close his eyes and hiss out in pain.

Zecora shook her head and walked away to the door, leaving the suffering colt alone as she closed it behind her. She sighed and sat down on her haunches to relax fully. It was over... for now.

"Ze... z-zecora?" the young voice of Apple Bloom said as she appeared from around the corner of the hollowed tree-hut and laid herself in the striped lap of her lover. A gentle hoof moved to caress the soft cheeks, bringing a smile upon Zecora's lips. Her little love was still nervous and scared, just like last night. That reaction to the colt's presence confirmed to Zecora that she hadn't grown too old to recognize evil from a distance. However, she was actually afraid for a moment when the high noon between eyes played out. Just a second later, and she would have lost to his paralyzing ability.

The ability to convince somepony what they can and cannot do. A technique only the most wicked of minds carried. And she had a living evidence they still existed... the colt in her hut, that she was sure of...

* * *

><p>In a realm full of thick air, Twilight opened her eyes and gazed from her bed at the ceiling. She was cold and anxious. Her mind tracked to the feelings struggling for an outbreak, biting and scratching just to plague her common sense. Was there no way out from this?<p>

She glanced at the bed in front of her. She gasped. There was nopony occupying it.

"Twilight..." a soothing voice echoed. All the gnawing thoughts fell into silence for a second when the purple ears reacted to it. They both flipped up in response, causing Twilight to turn her head a little to the right. There was the sight of a long, pitch-black mane hanging from the scarlet pony's head. Dots' eye beheld her in a careful way, merely silent but still as the long gone wind.

"D-dots? What are you..." she tried to ask before the mare next to her broke her train of thoughts by simply getting up on the bed, laying down carefully with her fore hooves over the blanket where Twilight's chest were hiding.

She said nothing, but Twilight could practically see her guest's intentions with this. The scarlet hooves circulated in a slow motion around the flat and soft area, teasing the unicorn in an uncomfortable way. "Dots... p-please, what are you... please just..." she furthered with a very weak smirk; this was not what she wanted.

Or was it? Looking into that blood red eye allured her into a state of comfort even due to the tall mare's unwelcome behavior. Heat spread from her cheeks, breaking perspiration from the skin hidden beneath the lavender coat. Her eyes narrowed at the earth pony getting closer to her muzzle. Dots blinked slowly, sending Twilight through a path of returning cold until she could see the scarlet circles around the dark holes. Just like the very phenomena she had studied herself, a vortex consumed the bright-minded pony's thoughts, rendering her defenseless against the hooves pushing down the blanket from her chest.

"What do you want... Twilight Sparkle?" Dots voice echoed, massaging the young equine's ears as it danced around her. She only dared looking back, sweeping her tired eyes to the side in an attempt to hide her immediate instincts. But it hurt too much avoiding the gentle eyes. Not unlikely when hiding beneath a cloud to get away from the sun, Twilight regretted her decision and instantly turned back her eyes, exposing a warm breath without any ability to stop it.

The invisible pant hit Dots' muzzle, revealing the smile she didn't always carry. This one was filled with everything else than mere friendliness and concern. No. It was so much more.

"I don't... I don't know" she uttered and succumbed to the heat spreading down her neck, chest and stomach. More and more of her naked fur saw the fresh air, starting from the same order and cascading ever so gently down her body.

She felt Dots sinking her lips to her cheek, sticking out her tongue slow but steadily to place a lengthy lap over her soft fur and flesh. Twilight couldn't help but moan in ecstasy.

But she was still there, just a few inches away like she was a few seconds ago. Twilight closed her tensing eyes, opening them in a flash to see the same mare riding her hips, throwing her long mane back and gasping out her pleasure.

Another long blink, and Dots was right next to her again. Was it illusions tricking her mind? The cloud grew thicker for each passing moment. Didn't matter if she tried again, the images just grew clearer. Then why did she blink more often? What drove her to this need? Was it so she could see more of Dots body on top of her? Was it to feel this beautiful mare screaming out with her hooves pressed to Twilight's shoulders?

Yes...

Twilight dived into the thick clouds, snatching the scarlet muzzle hiding behind it and wrapped her forelegs around the... surprisingly strong neck. Useless things such as hesitations didn't exist this time, now there could only be one feeling. Sadly, it wasn't lust speaking. It was nothing else but consolation her body starved for.

The lips met, opening and sealing around each other into a warm embrace of strong movement. Dots climbed on top of the smaller body, kicking of the remaining part of the blanket still covering Twilight's body. She spread her hindlegs wide and pressed her thick lips into the other set, thrusting forward so the pearls could meet in a brief kiss too. Twilight shot away her mouth, gasping for air before greedily putting it back with her tongue head-first into the warm muzzle in her grasp. She moaned loudly while swirling her tongue around in the heating mouth. Her will grew stronger as the tender hooves moved down to embrace her around the waist instead.

She ate the mouth to its full content, forgetting to care about what Dots wanted. She only cared for herself and her own need, that was the most important part, that was her focus, that was what she wanted.

She wanted to fuck Dots right here and now and cheat on Rainbow Dash... and Applejack.

Hot tears soaked her cheeks. All the steam came out at once, blowing up her defending walls meant to care for her partner. Barriers broke and Twilight felt the urge for dominance murdering her common sense. Strength built up in her muscles so she could sit up. In the next movement she broke away from the scarlet lips with a whole drop of spittle hanging between their mouths. Dots fell back, ending up as the pinned-down one when Twilight violently pushed aside the long hindlegs. She licked her lips beneath the bloodshot eyes, the hunger drove the beast in her heart alive, she clenched her fore hooves around the voluptuous thighs.

Dots threw her head back in a lengthy groan as Twilight's tongue lapped her moist marehood. A prolonged lick stimulating every millimeter of the pink slit, love juice spilled over the agile tongue and poured down in a mix with saliva down Twilight's chin, provoking a second hungry lap followed by another.

The growing cravings fed a monster deep withing Twilight's heart. She heard the demands, the need, the insane voice wanted it all. She arched her eyebrows and thrust her snout deeper into the sticky flower, drenching her muzzle in the warm secretion for her own overheating lusts. Dots tried to move her hindlegs, sadly realizing she was totally suspended by the purple forelegs squeezing into her soft flesh. She could only watch as the maddened unicorn sucked on her preciousness, milking it dry from all her nectar until nothing would remain.

Teeth sank into the moist pearl, forcing Dots to yelp in pain. She asked Twilight to take it easy.

She was ignored...

The frenzied pony flickered the pink pearl with the tip of her tongue, placing it perfectly for her to bite it. The herbivore teeth assaulted again, sending a twitch of reject through the scarlet mare's body. She raised her voice and screamed. Twilight reacted quick and threw away a fore hoof and covered the loud mouth, silencing it while she thought of a suiting punishment for such a dumb decision by her partner. Soon she climbed up from the sore marehood and laid her short body over the taller one. Her smile grew into a sinister nature. The voice yelled louder at her, the sight of Dots' crying eye triggered a tidal wave of selfish lusts.

"I know what I want. Do you, Dots?" she whispered just an inch away from the scarlet muzzle. Before the mentioned earth pony could answer, Twilight shot forward and forced her into a kiss. The muffled groans from Dots' mouth intensified her female love orifice, practically twitching in the delicious rush taking over her body.

Dark clouds shielded her mind from kind thoughts and sympathy for the pony she assaulted. Before she even knew it herself, Twilight imitated the earlier behavior from the now submissive mare in her grasp. Dots widened her eyes in surprise as the purple hips thrust forward into her loins. The two dripping wet slits made contact, licking each other in an unacceptable way compared to passion. The overly dominant filly pressed her hooves down at the scarlet shoulders and arched her back, pressing into the warm thighs in the background of a loud moan. Her chest scuffed close to Dots' face over and over, reminding her what it meant when the mean humps hit her sensitive labia.

But she could only turn her head away and cry, grit teeth and close her eyes.

A warm enhancement laid itself like an armor around Twilight's body. The tingling feeling she had been getting used to a lot since her first time with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Those wretched whorses, Twilight thought. They didn't deserve a goddess such as herself. They might have been the crown-pieces, but she was the jewel, the very pony who ensured they all made any sense when put together.

Sadly, only more anger filled her body now, not lust nor any ventilation for it. She just wanted to show them just how mean she could be in bed too when rubbed the wrong way. Thus she slapped Dots' cheek with her innermost brutality and sunk down to lay over the seductive body, holding onto the scarlet cheeks like she held an anvil in place. The devilish grin huffed warm air over Dots. She whimpered. Her cheeks hurt.

"You wanna know just how good I can be, bitch?! You wanna feel what Rainbow Dash is missing right now?! HUH?!" she yelled angrily, taking out all her frustration in a sweep over her victim. She loved the horrified face before her, she hated her cute appearance, she wanted to make love to her body, she wanted to shred her personality with hatred. Everything crumbled into pieces and shattered over the floor of her reality. Pain convulsed all over her body. Darkened lusts infected her body in a harvest of corruption and evil. The fire grew stronger and scorched her face. The velocity increased through a merciless pressure.

Pressure added upon the already crushed matter. A deafening explosion blowing through every wall in the world, spreading in a full-scale tempest meant to consume life. The dry earth raised with the water flushing back into a new wave of giant proportions, swallowing the tortured mind chained in this time of need. The sticky water gathered warmth and aroma, moments from leaving Twilight's body in a painful scream.

The needs died out with the withdrawal of torrents. Twilight gasped out and lost all strength, laying limp on top of the silent Dots in a mess of cum. The young unicorn kept her sinister grin, not regretting one bit of what she just did to her guest. So she glanced up from the warm shoulder she rested her head on, knowing for sure this would be a fun toy to play with when her mood felt like it.

But the feeling of power died out when the tall mare threw herself over Twilight with razor-sharp fangs in her mouth. She grasped her and shot for the eyes, letting out a high-pitched scream.

And then... Twilight opened her eyes...

She sat up in a flash, gasping out loud in fear. Sunshine hit her eyes, forcing the eyelids to close and protect the sensitive pupils. She was alone in her bed, drenched in perspiration which now was added to the mess caused from yesterday's activities. Twilight instantly looked at the bed in front of her own. She was about to gasp again when the the truth about the bed being empty struck her. But not until she saw the note resting on the pillow. She threw herself off the bed in haste and ran up to read the piece of white paper.

_I went out early to look for Soul Hook. I'll be back later this evening or until I find him._

_/Dot mark (Dots)_

_P.S Thanks again for letting me stay here_

Twilight finally exhaled all the stored air in her exhausted lungs. She fell back on her haunches and leaned back on the bed with the note in her hooves. It was all just a dream. And Celestia was she glad it was so. Everything that happened in it... was it really just a made-up thing from her subconsciousness? Yes, she still had that neutral feeling in her body. That feeling when you know you haven't had sex for at least a little while. Unsatisfied but not needy. Yeah.

She nodded to herself and prepared to call for Spike. It was right before she actually yelled that she realized there was nopony else in the library. She was alone, all alone...

* * *

><p>In this beautiful morning blessed by Celestia herself, two mares of the different races had taken an opportunity for a walk. The snow-white coat dressed the unicorn elegantly as always just like the beautifully curved mane in its blue tone. The elder mare walking next to her couldn't take away her eyes from this beauty known as Rarity. Luck that she got her? Yes, it had to be that, the mare thought for herself.<p>

"Anything wrong, Cheerilee, darling?".

Cheerilee chuckled and shook her head, finally managing to focus her eyes on something else than the three diamonds on that dangerously tempting flank. "Nothing, sweetheart" she replied in satisfaction and walked a little closer to her love.

Rarity enjoyed the nuzzle from her sister's teacher. And that thought simply couldn't stop reminding her just how naughty their relationship actually was aside from the slight difference in age. She, the fashionista known all the way over in Canterlot, was dating her little sister's teacher. And slept with her. Oh, Celestia, did she sleep with her. After forgiving herself for the unladylike thoughts, Rarity recalled exactly every moment she could remember being dressed in that checkered skirt and getting 'molested' by her teacher for being late to class. The grouping, tonguing, spanking, degrading and to top it off a real good rid on that...

"Tight flank!".

Rarity froze on the spot like somepony hit an internal brake when the words were ripped out from her mind. That was however anything but her own voice, neither Cheerilee's. She looked across the street were a couple of stallions stood next to each other in front of a house wall.

"Yeah, that sure is some fine meat to fuck right there... he he he! Haha ha ha ha ha!" the other one laughed and dragged his company with him in a shower of mean laughter. Their deep, disgusting voices went loud, attracting attention from some nearby bystanders.

"You know what I'd do? I'd fuck that fine, white bitch... AND then fuck the foal she'd give birth to!".

The group laughed hysterically but kept their eyes glued on the white unicorn mare they all had in mind. The nearby ponies jeered in disgust over their behavior and extreme harsh words. They wanted to keep walking and pretend they didn't see or hear anything. But one pony didn't take kindly to those words.

No, a strong flame lit the fuchsia earth pony mare when the insulting language passed by her ears. Rarity glanced at her, wondering for a second what that killer-look came from. Heavy hooves walked away from the fashionista, the hooves of Cheerilee carrying a strong dedication to defend the honor of any pony who said bad things about her most beloved pony ever.

The stallions all noticed her approach, thus leaned away from the house wall and gathered up in a half-circle in front of the mature mare. The ambiance tensed so much it already started to feel like violence had erupted. Rarity bit her lower lip and hurried over to her lover who already had reached the group of rude ponies. It was at that moment when she came closer that Rarity realized how buff most of the males were. Rough bristles decorated most of the stallions' chins and thick muscles were clearly visible all over their bodies. Not a promising sight for Rarity.

"Excuse me... but exactly WHAT did you say?" Cheerilee asked in an annoyed tone, ready to burst in anger. The pack looked at each other with light chuckles, having a hard time understanding what this was supposed to mean. But the very pony who said those gruesome things leaned down his head and smiled maliciously at her.

"I said I was going to bucking rape your little friend behind you... and then bucking rape her child too once it's born" he explained, furthering Cheerilee's arched eyebrows as he spoke. "... problem with that? Little ass-fuck?" he finished and leaned back, chuckling.

Cheerilee was angry, but not blinded. She saw the brute strength those bruisers packed in their legs. And their abomination of a behavior spoke clearly that they didn't recoil to much. In fact, when she counted them again and found out there were no less than five of them, she became aware of the danger in walking up here. They stared at her silently, just waiting for the mare to make the wrong move. No guards nearby, and ponies seemed far too frightened to do anything. And then, the bitter discovery: she probably couldn't get out of this now...

"Hay! Wha's going on here?" a voice familiar to Rarity called out from a distance. All of the ponies involved in this tense situation turned their heads to were the voice came from. It was Applejack, with a most comforting sight next to her pulling a cart of apples, Big Macintosh. The white unicorn shifted her eyes between the pack and her friend, seeing her chance. A thing called character took place in Rarity's behavior.

"Oh, Applejack, darling!" she called back which caught the attention from both farmers. "These horribly, simply horribly rude ponies just wont leave us alone. Think you can help?" she said dramatically, kind of sending a signal to the others that they were in trouble.

While the dirty pack of stallions all cocked an eyebrow, the two siblings looked at each other and nodded. Big Mac disconnected the cart from his collar and Applejack adjusted her stetson on their way over to the little group. The stallions weren't impressed with the sight of the orange filly coming their way at first...

… but the hulk of a stallion half a head taller than them all brought other thoughts to their heads. Big Mac walked close upon the bruisers, remaining calm as always with his relaxed eyes scanning the ponies he had heard bad things about. Applejack gave them all a glance, noticing they had their attention laid on her big brother. She already knew how to handle these rotten apples. A playful smirk dressed her lips.

"Is tha' here true? If so... would ya'll be kind enough n' explain the situation to mah brother here? Heh... he sure do love good explanations" she said without the trace of a worry, provoking the stallions to lose their temper and say exactly what they had mentioned.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac agreed, once again fulfilling his trademark catchphrase, calm and nearly oblivious to what was going on according to his expression.

The stallions all looked at each other again. It would be fun to harass the mares some more, but minding this new stallion, practically made out of muscles, they sure as hay wouldn't want to get involved in a fight with him.

The suspense died out with the stallions snorting in a turn away from the small crowd they had gathered. Applejack didn't say anything, understanding she actually didn't want to provoke anything unnecessary from these troublemakers. Just watching them walk away was enough for now before she turned to her friends.

"Rarity, everythin' alright?" she asked with a remarkably more concerned voice, sounding like she was just an inch from cracking. The mentioned unicorn threw her forelegs around the elder mare, receiving a comfortable but slower hug back. Applejack saw the tear in her friend's eye over Cheerilee's shoulder. Her words wouldn't do anything now to console the girls, so she remained silenced until the end of it.

Cheerilee's legs were shacking, it had been a long time since she was so scared. Still, it felt better than ever to have stood up for her love when the time of defending one's honor came. She still didn't regret putting herself through it all, and she was sure she wouldn't even if Applejack and her brother hadn't come. Now she was just glad it was over.

The beautiful unicorn finally disconnected, knowing they had to talk about this. She saw the still frightened expression on her lover's muzzle. After a quick smooch on the fuchsia cheek, she turned her eyes to the orange farmer.

"Thank Celestia you and your brother came, Applejack. I simply don't know what would have happened if you didn't come" she said with a grateful smile. However, the very earth pony she talked to didn't look much more appreciative, more like being suspicious about what just happened. Big Macintosh shifted the wheat straw to the other corner of his mouth and went back to the cart, giving his sister time to think.

"Ya know... them hoodlums weren't the first one me an' mah brother saw on our way here" she stated with a hoof rubbing her chin, not bringing much comfort to the minds of Rarity and Cheerilee. "What? You mean there are more of them in Ponyville?" Rarity quickly asked in shock.

Applejack was not really that worried about it. Every town had their own gander of bad ponies. She told her to not think too much of it and just be happy nothing bad happened. But Cheerilee heard every word she said, and she didn't feel much more safe. There had been some strange ponies outside her school, staring hungrily at the little students. They never did anything but look, so she couldn't do anything about them. It was just awful how resembling they looked to the ponies she nearly picked a fight with right now...

* * *

><p>Back in the hut deep in the Everfree forest, Apple Bloom studied carefully at Zecora's cauldron boiling loudly. Clouds of steam raised from the concoction as the foreign equine added herb after herb into the hot liquid. She then looked at the dark purple colt sitting tied-up over in the corner. The only thing different with him now was the rug tied around his eyes as a blindfold. Zecora had given strict orders that she wasn't allowed near him nor listen to him if he said something. There hadn't been any problem not listening to him; that colt had just been sitting there silently ever since he got the chili powder in his eyes. He hadn't even been given breakfast. To tame the spirit, we must starve it, Zecora had used as reason for this cruel behavior.<p>

In the midst of her thoughts, the elder zebra walked away from her cauldron to get the thing placed before the only window letting in light from the merciless forest. It was the blue leaf she had shown Apple Bloom before. It wasn't blue now, however. The clear color had changed into a light shade of purple which apparently pleased Zecora, judging by her smile. She brought the leaf over and shred it to small pieces using her hooves. Everything fell down into the boiling concoction, followed by the herbalist turning a ladle in it to mix further. Apple Bloom wanted to ask if that was some kind of poison she was going to feed him, but then she reminded herself that Zecora already had said the opposite.

Apple Bloom was once again told to stay back for her own safety once a new pillar of steam rose from the cauldron. She did as she was told and beheld from a few hooves distance the striped mare shoving the ladle as deep as she could and brought it up again with a healthy dose of warm stew. The liquid had turned all blue like the leaf's old color and seemed to cool down quickly.

Like magic, the color disappeared. Transparent as water but stickier.

Zecora took a deep breath out of range and clenched her teeth around the handle, walked over to the suspended pony and sat down with it in her hooves again. Soul Hook's ears reacted reflexively to the sound. He knew she was close to him now.

"Silence has proven to be your ally, evil-bearer. But bad luck seems to follow you, because I carry a mix of incredible terror..." she explained, making it hard for her young lover to not believe it was a poison after all. "You have to apologize my cruel hospitality, for this might be an act of immorality. But my patience is no longer young, so that is why I have this remedy that looses the... tongue...".

Before she finished the last word, Zecora punched Soul Hook in his solar plexus. As he gasped out with wide-open mouth, the ladle flew down his throat and came out the same way, only empty. The male pony coughed painfully but managed to swallow the tasteless mixture.

The zebra laid down the ladle and waited for her blinded victim to calm down, throwing a glance over her shoulder in the meantime to make sure Apple Bloom kept her distance. She was reluctantly obedient thanks to the serious look in Zecora's eyes. If it weren't for that, she would have tried stopping her from using that awfully sounding thing she force-fed the colt.

A few minuted passed in reality, but in Soul Hook's head they seemed to be mere seconds. A slight dizziness developed into a full-scale headache. Words lost their meaning and worth, melting inside a pit of self-doubt and confusion. Lines in the darkness became squiggly and clear shapes lost their black color for brief seconds. He shook his head to get rid of the heavy feeling taking over his body. Sadly, it only got worse just like shaking a wet umbrella.

Soul Hook started to perspire and grit his teeth, nearly shaking while throwing his head from side to side. When he came to that phase, Zecora cocked an eyebrow. This was certainly not supposed to happen.

"Zecora, what did you do to him?!" Apple Bloom yelled, standing like she was prepared to run. Sad fact was that Zecora didn't know either. It was rare to see side-effects from the 'loose tongue' as the leaf was called, and she was sure her mix had the right amount of ingredients in it. It couldn't have been a failure, could it now?

She began questioning herself with worry when the colt panted deeply like in a panic. He grit his teeth harder and started twitching his tied legs, seeming to do everything in his might to escape. He beat the back of his head against the wall, causing Zecora to cringe in pain every time the hard thuds echoed inside her hut.

"No... no, I don't want to remember!" he screamed, arching his eyebrows into angry curves. Zecora lost her character in being the decided interrogator. She got up on her legs and took a step back, realizing she apparently had managed to trigger something suppressed. Of course it was just a theory, but so far she had some good evidences for it. Perhaps now, when he was so broken down, she could gather the information she wanted. A fresh wind of courage cleared her windpipe in the next inhale.

"Pray tell, what is it in your memory that dwell?" she asked, still unsure if to try communicate with the pony. He stopped twitching and pressed himself back into the wall, lifting his ribcage high in each breath.

"It... It's..." he tried to say, sadly failing utterly after just those two words.

"Tell me your name, creature of dark shame" she furthered in a try to improve the slow progress.

"S-soul... Hook" he stuttered, seeming to calm down. Zecora narrowed her eyes. That name could symbolize much, especially minding his already dangerous aura. Even though her curiosity urged for her to go on about where he learned the eye-technique, she knew it would be safer to take it slow. Another look over her shoulder. Apple Bloom remained on her spot, unnerved and worried.

"Very well... you pony named Soul Hook, are you ready to speak like an open book?".

He grunted in response, throwing his head aside again in protest. Once he even began to imagine what she meant... his fantasy didn't reach far without begging for him to stop. And the darkness sealing his sight didn't help.

"From what place do you come?" she said without any rhymes for once. Her question was too simple for that.

"Ghh... Fi... Fi-fillydelphia" he said when his brain refused to lie. The words just came out without any restriction. A liberating feeling, but not for him...

"Hmm... Fillydelphia... a city of remarkable sin. Then what would your intentions of being here win?".

Zecora almost flinched when Soul Hook twitched like lightning struck him in the head. His muscles struggled against the ropes to no prevail. She couldn't hear the voices.

"I... I... n-no".

"Speak!" Zecora ordered with a snap, showing no mercy to his like. She was only getting more and more proof for her suspicions.

"I was fleeing!".

"Who can make you so meek!?".

When that question filled Soul Hook's ears, he turned his head so fast and hard he practically could have broken his neck.

"No! No!" he protested equally loud, sweating heavily with tensed veins along his neck due to his grimace of extreme pain. He rocked his head back and forth like nodding positively to a question, however just a side-effect from the emotions roaming wildly in his mind. He managed to resist... something Zecora strongly doubted.

"How can a pony with the aura of evil find his courage in such upheaval?! Speak the truth now, or feel the wrath I'm about to sow!" she faked. Zecora actually didn't know how to be more brutal than she already had been. Killing or torturing a pony was out of the question. The spirits of her ancestors would never forgive her for that, she knew. Outside her knowledge, Soul Hook was enduring a torture far worse than those of ancient origin.

"No! I... I don't want to! Make it stop!" he screamed, trembling excruciatingly in the progress without any sort of control.

"Zecora! Please stop it! Can't ya'll see he's sufferin'?!" Apple Bloom cried from her spot. She stood up bravely on her tiny legs, knowing what she saw simply had to be wrong. It felt weird to defend a pony who scared her so much, but she was also raised to know you don't treat ponies like this no matter what. It hurt Zecora to say her chosen words, but she had no choice when she was so close.

"Silence, Apple Bloom! Before my success goes to an early tomb!" she yelled over her shoulder, then turned back aggressively to her object of interrogation. "Who are you running from?! Speak!".

It was at that moment Soul Hook fell into a quiet state. He stopped moving, surprising Zecora in a flash. He rested his head back on the wall, breathless like a dead pony. Zecora leaned closer to him, listening if her worst fear was true. She heard something from him. Something that came from his closed mouth.

Curiosity got the best of her when she decided to move forward and reach for the blindfold. She took precautions and narrowed her eyes as much as possible without closing them entirely. Carefully, step by step, she unfolded the rag and removed it slowly from his eyes. Shock washed over her while the rug fell to the floor.

Tears.

The pony she had accused for evil-doing stared blankly into the air. His lips began trembling, then he closed his eyes in the first sob. Apple Bloom shared Zecora's question mark, wondering what in Equestria happened to him.

"All... all of them..." he whimpered, shaking his head lightly. The foreign mare decided to stop asking question and just let him talk. He opened his wet, emerald green eyes, changing his angry eyebrows into curves of sorrow. His breathing shivered with each exhale, forcing him to endure the thoughts coming out of his mouth.

"Dead... they will... they will all... die" he said silently and turned his head slowly to Zecora. She forgot to shield her eyes, but soon learned there was no point doing it anymore. His eyes sparkled, showing off a strong aura soaked in depression and gray thoughts. The evil aura was since long gone, replaced entirely by a thick radiance of sadness worthy a small foal. Zecora tilted her head to the side, feeling forced to ask what he meant.

"What does your words speak off..?".

Soul Hook looked her deep in her eyes, practically showing her what he meant just by that stare of desperation. Distant memories, she could read. Recalls buried so long ago. A crying foal sitting all alone in the darkness.

"Every... single one of them... they... Ponyville... the entire town... burn...".

Zecora raised an eyebrow.

"... will kill... every single one of them. In front of their p-parents and children. Burn their homes and butcher the newborns! Everypony! Everypony! EVERYPONY!" he screamed.

"Calm your mi-" Zecora tried to tell him.

"THE WHOLE TOWN WILL BE MURDERED! A GENOCIDE OF RAPE AND DEATH! THEY WILL ALL BE MADE EXAMPLES OF!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, frightening Apple Bloom when he spoke of such horrible things. Zecora knew she had to take control again.

"Who?! Who is the demonic being who plans such a coup?!" she demanded to know.

But the words were practically ignored by the crying colt. His mind was tormented by the memories he had managed to hold back for so long. Everything he thought could be escaped. The suffocating darkness. The pain, agony, blood, corpse, tears, cold and all the curses he wanted to scream out.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND HER FRIENDS WILL ALL DIE! JUST LIKE EVERYPONY ELSE! JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER TOWN!" he continued, never seeming to end.

But suddenly he lowered his voice as his head fell with the long, black mane. After several seconds of nothing but sniveling, he spoke again like a giant nail twisted his gut and spine.

"And... Winter Breeze...".

A tear fell over his lap as he squeezed his eyes shut. Zecora tried open her mouth again, sadly too late. Soul Hook grit his teeth one last time and slammed his head as hard as he could back into the wall, knocking himself unconscious before the shocked eyes of Zecora and Apple Bloom. His thoughts finally died, going back to the depths where he had hidden them.

Zecora sighed in defeat. The memories Soul Hook carried gave him strength and willpower enough to overcome such a strong herb like Loose Tongue. There was no point in waking him up now. Once he did, the drug would be gone from his system. The only thing she could do now was walking over to the terrified foal and beg for her forgiveness.

Her mind wandered around what monstrous being he talked about. Surely it had to be a demon from the deepest part of darkness, a pony-hell-spawn being made for slaughter and terror. A soul who didn't know anything but spreading torment and death...

* * *

><p>On the streets of Ponyville, a small foal with a coat of yellow sat all alone without anypony watching for her. She was nervous and looked around to see if there were anypony she knew nearby. Nopony. Nothing could protect her. Especially not from the tall shadow falling over her. She turned quickly, gazing with wide eyes at the tall being coming at her. She sat silently as it walked up just a hoof away from her, reaching out a foreleg.<p>

"Here you go, sweetie!" the tall mare with the ice cream cornet in her hoof said. The little filly grinned widely and gently received the large cornet filled with her three favorite flavors.

"Wow! Thanks, miss Dots!" she said happily, nuzzling the scarlet forelegs while the other one patted her golden blond mane. "Shucks, it was my fault you dropped the other one. Be careful now, it looks heavy".

The filly nodded her head quickly and threw herself over the cool deliciousness. Dots smiled heartily and trotted away, sighing in satisfaction with her eyes looking around the area. She pushed aside her mane from the left eye, making sure she didn't accidentally push away the other side. She looked back at the happy filly and giggled, using the mental image to get her happy spirit back in this exhausting chase.

She sighed with her eyes up in the clear sky of spring, enjoying the weak breeze blowing through her mane and tail. She was actually glad today.

"Oh, Soul Hook... where are you?" she said and kept trotting, doing her best to ignore the pulsating veins leading out from her hidden eye...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if you don't like that my OC's are taking over a little now. It's just for the story arc, then we will... perhaps return to yor everyday clopping story ^^' maybe...

Anyhow, I want to remind you all about something:

Christmas is coming! And I've decided to make a special one-shot JUST for you guys! And yes, it's clop, before you ask. And it's going to be anthropomorphic characters too! Thing is... I want to write what YOU want to read, and thus I'm throwing out the poll again for all of you!

Here are the things you need to know:  
>1. All characters will be anthropomorphic (animals with human features).<p>

2. It HAS to be characters from the mlp: fim universe. In other words NO CROSSOVERS!

3. You're allowed to wish for anything EXCEPT for your own OC to be in it.

4. December 17 is the last day you can send in your wish.

5. You can post a comment or send your wish to my e-mail: master_losser 

That should cover everything. And allow me to remind you all there are already two votes for **Cadence and Chrysalis** doing something naughty together! But you are of course welcome to vote for anything! I will comment if the vote is accepted or not so you know you have been heard for real ^^

So remember! **December 17** is the last day you can send a wish for your favorite pairing in an anthro clop-fic. Happy holidays, according to political correctness, and...


	25. What should have been forgotten

_Previously: Rarity and Cheerilee nearly ends up in trouble with a few bruisers, luckily saved by Applejack and her brother in the last minute. Twilight decides to let the mysterious mare Dots live at her place until she finds Soul Hook, which she has proclaimed as her future husband. At the same time she moves in Spike leaves for Canterlot again, unable to give Twilight an explanation without glancing into the corner of his eyes. In the meantime, Zecora managed to capture Soul Hook, believing he meant harm when approaching her hut. During an interrogation, Zecora was forced to drug him with a natural truth serum, bringing out a tearful speech of approaching genocides from his tortured mind..._

**What should have been forgotten**

"Do you see?".

Oh yes, he saw it. The dying screams of the abandoned mare drenched his ears like a deadly tidal wave, crashing over his senses and withdrawing with the remains of his once innocent soul.

"Yes".

The elder pony glanced down at the youngster. There was no smile on the lips, nor the slightest trace of any sort of satisfaction. Only an indifferent expression dressed this muzzle hiding in the dark. The pony looked back at the scene. It had been a short wait just for the sake of beholding the unforgiven crime committed to a helpless mare. The young one narrowed his eyes in sorrow, asking for forgiveness that he couldn't remain flawless. Screams kept ravaging and torturing, memories were defiled to remember what happened right now.

"Do you understand what I mean?" the elder one asked. The younger nodded. "There is nothing but lies out there. Ponies who live to hurt you. They only wish to harm and demoralize you".

The young pony remained docile to the sight, listening obediently to the songs of words oozing from its company.

"The truth hurts. Reality hurts. This is what we live in. Remember why I'm showing you this".

It was a rape they both watched. One young mare being assaulted by two strong stallions, each thrusting his hungry, disgusting cock inside one of her holes. Sheer pain echoed from her voice while pleased groans came from theirs. Soon a third one joined them, filling up her mouth with his sex so she would keep quiet during their selfish game.

The elder pony turned around, heading for the darkness.

"You can't trust anypony. They are all your enemies. If you try to connect with them it will hurt forever" the pony paused and glanced over the shoulder. "You can only trust me..."

A weak tear escaped from the young one's eyes. His head hung low as he remained on the spot, filled with agony over his naivety. The punishment for behaving like a foal, the ravaged memories sealed to haunt him forever.

"Yes... Stud..." the dark purple foal said. His spine shivered when the monstrous grin hit his back. Hundreds of imaginary nails impaled his back as the painful image of a mare so resembling to his mother was raped before his very eyes. The winds of Fillydelphia blew into his face, sweeping the scene away. The wind grew stronger, carrying words seeming to have echoed down from Celestia herself.

"Soul Hook!".

His emerald green eyes opened...

"Soul Hook" the purple unicorn repeated in a more quiet tone. She was right in front of his blurry eyes, covering whatever was behind her. The colt opened his eyes wide in surprise, but he didn't offer much more than that as a reaction. He was still tied up in ropes.

"You alright?" the unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle asked while using her magic to untie him. She threw a glance over her shoulder, noticing the two equines standing next to each other. Apple Bloom had been sent to bring her to Zecora's hut. She had on their way into the Everfree forest explained the situation, in which the well-educated Twilight quickened the pace. She believed it all must have been a mistake when understanding who the pony had to be. And right she was... it was him.

The colt didn't respond. Instead he waited patiently for the ropes to fall off his limbs so he could stand up again. Apple Bloom cringed at the sight of how tall he was, instinctively following her fear even though she wasn't the judgmental kind of pony. When he stared with his cold eyes at her, the striped mare laid a forelegs over her shoulders, marking clearly that it was a crime touching this foal. He merely remained silent in his stare.

"Soul..." Twilight tried to ask again, cut off mid-sentence by the one she tried to mention. "I'm fine, Miss Twilight...".

He had seen the zebra's eyes on him. They were reading his every move, judging him silently and preparing for the worst. She wasn't afraid of eye-contact now for some reason. Was it the fact she had another friend here, or that she trusted that friend's words when claiming there was nothing to worry about. Still, she had something to say before any of them could leave. Her most serious set of eyes landed on Twilight's neck.

"Your friend spoke of death as a tidal wave, a mysterious harbinger that will send you all to a cold grave" she stated, catching the unicorn's attention like it was nothing.

"What...? Did... did he..." Twilight hesitated and turned her head between the colt and the mare. "... threaten to kill you?".

Soul Hook didn't move a muscle on his indifferent expression. Zecora shook her head.

"His words were not a nature of lies, nor did he spoke like a wise..." she paused for a sigh and arched her eyebrows. "... I'm afraid it is true what he implies. A force of unmeasured evil will come to Ponyville, dread and terror said to kill like a poison pill. Fires of death and virgins' bane, an unstoppable doom will reign".

Twilight leaned her head back with a foreleg to her chest. "Wow... you don't need to be so... melodramatic, Zecora" she said nervously. Zecora raised an eyebrow, unable to remember doing anything that was even close to melodramatic. Even Apple Bloom shared that thought. Soul Hook didn't care.

"Heh, you're talking like Discord had allied with Nightmare Moon. Even if something that awful would happen, I'm sure the princess would inform us about it right away" Twilight insisted delightfully. Zecora didn't understand her.

"Twilight Sparkle, I think you shoul-".

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Zecora. But I need to take Soul Hook to Dots".

"Who?" a deep bass voice caught all the females in a surprise, causing the three heads to turn directly at mentioned Soul Hook. He sat on his haunches with a lit cigarette in his mouth, maintaining the semi-annoyed expression on his muzzle.

"Dots... the mare looking for you. Don't you know her?" Twilight asked confusedly. That kind of response wasn't what she expected.

"I don't know any mare named Dots. In fact, I don't know what I'm doing here, or who any of you two are" he stated matter-of-factually with his eyes on the zebra and the foal.

The crowd stood silent for several seconds, giving the colt time to suck on his cigarette a few times. Zecora circled her lips in a complete inability to understand, just like Twilight and Apple Bloom. How in Equestria could he have forgotten everything they went through recently, the foreign one wondered. She wanted to accuse him for lying while Apple Bloom wanted to accuse him for bullying. Twilight was about to open her mouth until Soul Hook continued.

"Nice... meeting you all" he said like it was read from an instruction book and walked to the door, leaving Zecora even more confused over the colt's behavior. He had time to open the door and take his first steps out in the forest before somepony called for him.

"Wait! Soul Hook, wait!" Twilight yelled as she galloped towards him. Zecora walked up to the door too. She stood and watched silently as the two ponies walked away, soon deciding to leave Twilight's ignorance to itself. She was convinced that tall colt only brought death in his path, a scourge for Ponyville and the end for everypony. She wished she could do more, bur right now she had to tend to Apple Bloom.

If Twilight's attention can't be lit... so be it, she thought and closed the door...

* * *

><p>"Is Miss Winter Breeze in?".<p>

"Down the hallway, third to your left".

Lately it had been much for her, but she was still committed to help the ponies who had saved her. Not only was it dedication, there was loyalty to her friends that drove her forward. She walked down the nearly sterile corridor, noticing how gray and boring this entire building was. Her image of everything being radical and cool if it was good had been ruined.

She reached the door with the correct sign. A golden colored plate saying 'Winter Breeze' and the title 'psychologist' beneath it. The blue pegasus filly raised an eyebrow, wondering why they had to use such a weird word when 'shrink' worked perfectly. But since that wasn't her biggest concern, she knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in..." a tired mare said. The door opened by the filly's hoof and revealed her to the pony of same race. A depressing sight in the form of a broken soul, that was the first thing she saw.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash" Winter Breeze greeted from her desk. She was sitting in her slightly comfortable chair in front of a few psychologist degrees on the wall, holding a few papers in her hooves while reading another one laying on top of a stack on the desk. She didn't show any signs of attention towards her visitor. It was like she had expected her for a daily routine meeting, only not caring for her. Rainbow Dash felt a lump in her stomach, knowing ahead that this was going to be tough. Seeing the mare who once helped her through the worst crisis of her life like this was no easy thing.

She walked in silently with the door closing softly behind her. "How's it hanging, Breeze?" she asked with concern in her voice. The mature pegasus mare sighed at the question, hardly knowing what to say. She wanted to focus on her work, knowing it was the only way to put aside anything else. She had to keep working.

"I'm fine... I suppose" she answered weakly, keeping her eyes glued at the black on white.

"Really?" Rainbow asked again, taking her chance to walk closer. Winter Breeze threw a quick glance at her friend and former patient. "Yes. I'm sorry, Rainbow, But I won't be much of a company right now. I got work to do an-".

She widened her eyes when she suddenly realized Rainbow's muzzle was right next to hers. She had managed to sneak around the table and place herself close by without getting noticed. Winter Breeze could have sworn she wasn't that caught up in her work.

Before she had time to ask about this close presence, the blue filly sniffed up the scent from the shrink. She raised an eyebrow, starting to build up her cocky attitude. But instead of asking the obvious question, she glanced down to one of the drawers beneath the desk. She reached for the first one closest to her height and opened it. Then she closed it and proceeded to open the next one, and the next one, and the next one until she found what she was looking for. Winter Breeze nearly dropped her paper in a twitch when that certain drawer close to the bottom opened.

A half-empty bottle of dandelion wine.

Rainbow shook her head, understanding but still disappointed. The beige mare sighed deeply and laid her papers down in defeat. She sat like that for a short while, giving Rainbow the thought she was preparing herself for an explanation. But once that short while had passed, she continued with the silence. A quiet protest against telling the truth. The truth that she had given up.

"Breeze..." Dash began. It wasn't the careful, pitying way. It was when your friend tries to shine with his or her own brilliance in comparison to what you have done. Breeze identified the tone at once, and even though she already had predicted it was meant to encourage her, she didn't find it as enough reason to sit and listen. Instead, she allowed her impulse to take control over her actions. That being slamming the papers on her desk.

"I need to be alone, Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed and stared angrily from the corner of her eye. The mentioned pegasus was fast to respond, looking equally angry.

"No you don't! Why are you sitting here drinking like some closet-alcoholic?".

"That's none of your business!".

"Oh, it's because you have given up, isn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked with a shrug.

"What do you mean... 'given up'?" Winter Breeze asked back, sounding more furious than ever at the last words. She folded her fetlocks in pure frustration, finally turning her muzzle to the source of her irritation.

The fact she had annoyed somepony enough to actually drop her usual character was deeply pleasing for Rainbow Dash, but she wanted more out of this than just anger. She wanted to solve a problem. In fact, she was going to fulfill her plan here and now.

"On Soul Hook, of course. What's the matter with you?" she said and hovered up in the air, flapping her wings gently to keep a steady height. "You just gonna let a random mare come up and talk you down? You've been working on him for years, for Celestia's sake!".

Those words made it clear to Winter Breeze what Rainbow wanted. It was indeed a pep-talk. Sadly, she just frowned. Her hooves unfolded over the desk as she sighed.

"This mare, Dots, has been hunting Soul Hook for ten years because of love. And what am I? His mentor, that's who I am. I have no feelings for him, he was just my apprentice. If Dots wants him so much that she spends ten years of her life trying to get him, she must love him for real. And that's what he needs... love".

Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip, unsatisfied with what she heard. Winter Breeze had fallen into a state of denial through depression. She still remembered that conversation they had back at this very rehabilitation clinic. She had seen the signs whenever Breeze looked at her apprentice. This couldn't be happening. So that's why she decided to play her last card. The trick that would help Breeze realize what a worthless liar she was. Rainbow crossed her forelegs and pouted her chest.

"I planned on sleeping with him" she blurted sternly.

Winter Breeze froze for a second. Her eyes slowly turned back to the hovering filly. "What did you say?" she asked coldly.

"Yeah. I wanted to fix a three-way with him and Twilight. And possibly Applejack" she explained and leaned back like laying on ground while continuing. "I would buck him up so good, he'd forget about that stupid Dots. Suck his dick, let him do anal on me...".

A freezing look tore through the shrink's eyes. Her will faltered and braked over and over. Several seconds passed with Rainbow talking non-stop. She came up with new things all the time, showing by gesticulations with her hooves what she meant. But Winter Breeze could handle this. These were all just teasers made up to anger her about something that never existed. If she would break down by mere words from one of her former patients, she wasn't worthy to call herself a professional shr-

"... and I would happily carry his foal. Even though that would ruin my athletic physic, but...".

An entire glacier of ice cracked into millions of pieces, burned and consumed by a rising eruption of flaming heat. Strength spread out in the muscles, mauling everything called control into dust. Wings spread out in full anger, scaring the living hay out of Rainbow Dash as the recently calm and concentrated mare suddenly threw off her reading glasses, flipped over the chair and charged up at her. She only had time to widen her eyes before the violent impact.

Feathers loosened from both pegasi as they landed on the hard floor. Dash cringed in pain since her spine took a serious beating to it. None the less did she feel the adrenaline pump through her body as a jolt of competition stroke her senses. She rose her hindlegs and kicked off Breeze into the wall, shaking the canvases with her diplomas and degrees on it. But the radical pegasus didn't have time to even get up on her hooves before she was attacked again. The elder mare rushed at her and managed to yank her mane, pulling it back mercilessly.

Rainbow screamed out in pain, flailing her forelegs in lack of a better plan. In the end, she grit her teeth and turned around to deliver a punch straight into Breeze's face. As pain rippled her mind, the beige pegasus let go and covered her aching muzzle. Right when Dash thought she had an opening, Breeze fell back on her behind, whimpering painfully.

"Oh... w-wait, I'm sorry, I didn't..." she said until she was cut off by Breeze grabbing her shoulders and headbutting her with a crack.

Since her vision suddenly was a bit cloudy, Rainbow couldn't do anything while Winter Breeze threw her up on the desk. She jumped after her and landed with spread legs over the blue stomach, raising her fore hooves to repeatedly beat each cheek until she would faint from exhaustion.

"His! Foals! Are! Mine!" she yelled between each punch. She wasn't strong enough to make Rainbow bleed, but her rage was fuel enough to make her last long. Nothing could stop her unless the one she was beating did something about it. And just when she was about to do so...

"Ahem!".

Winter Breeze and Rainbow Dash turned their heads towards the wide-open door with the pony standing in it. It was a stallion with a paper in his mouth, aside from the shocked face. None of the females knew how long he had been there, and only the elder one knew who he was. All pressure died out as they stared at each other. He spit out the paper to his hoof and extended it towards Winter Breeze, unsure if that was the right decision.

"Miss Winter Breeze?" he asked, receiving a reluctant but rapid nod from the beige pegasus mare with the empty expression. "I... uh... I'm here... with the p-population list... err, you wanted".

Like lightning had struck her, the shrink flew off from Rainbow Dash and landed in front of the stallion. She ripped away the paper from his hoof and turned back with the male closing the door after her.

He then decided to go out take a smoke...

While the younger equine brushed her roughed-up mane, Breeze looked up from the paper. Seeing a bruised and abused filly laying on her desk in front of all those degrees made her realize what she had done. A flash of insight brought out the worst of her agonizing regrets. "Oh my gosh, Rainbow Dash! I'm... I'm so-".

Rainbow could have been so mean that she'd return the headbutt from earlier by bashing their skulls together again. But no, that was absolutely not what she wanted. Instead she shook her head. "Don't mention it, Breeze... that's the reaction I wanted from you" she claimed while doing her best to ignore her bruised back. "What you got there?".

They both looked at the paper in the beige hoof. Breeze jumped between it and her, unknowing of where to begin. She felt embarrassed at first, suddenly remembering what this paper was all about after what she and Rainbow had been going on about for the last couple of minutes. She looked around, pretending to do something else while searching for the right words.

"Well... I... I decided to find out who... uhm, this... Dots was. So I figured I... uh, have you seen my glasses? Yeah, So I just... you know...".

Rainbow chuckled, catching the shrink off guard. She reached over her other foreleg and picked up the unharmed glasses from the desk. She sat up with her hindlegs over the edge and gently extended them to her friend.

"See... I knew you hadn't given up on him" she said with a cocky smile. "Sorry for the things I said. I would never take him away from you, Breeze...".

The mature shrink couldn't help but smile back as she carefully took the glasses and put them on. There wasn't much difference since she wasn't really that seeing impaired, but once the glasses were on, she could see the good friend she just had beaten the crap out of. She nodded and walked a step forward so she could hug her. Dash opened her forelegs and embraced the mare, smiling happily. She knew she had been of help today to the mare who she owed so much.

Guess I better lay off with my plans for a five-way, Rainbow Dash thought in shame...

Soon they let go off each other, worked together to place all the papers back where they belonged, and then sat down behind the desk. Breeze adjusted her glasses and explained what kind of list this was. It was a list with all the ponies living in Fillydelphia named Dot Mark, Dots and/or everypony with her color scheme. Beneath that was a list for the rest of Equestria. Usually these kind of lists could be long minding the great variety of different names and colors on ponies' coats.

But the list was nearly empty.

There was nopony with an even resembling name, nor anypony with that color scheme. Not in Fillydelphia or any other part of the magical land. This pony didn't exist. Winter Breeze and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, sharing different thoughts about what this meant

Suddenly the door knocked, and Breeze hardly had time to answer before it opened. She expected her coworker to come back for reasons she didn't know of, and even though that was a farfetched possibility, she never saw the majestic royal guards coming inside her office.

"Miss Winter Breeze?" the white unicorn stallion asked as more soldiers appeared behind him...

* * *

><p>At the other outskirt of Ponyville, two ponies proceeded from the borders of the Everfree forest to reach the lovely little town. Everything was like when Twilight left, aside from the gray clouds moving in from Canterlot. She glanced over her shoulder to see the tall colt coming right behind her. He walked past without a word even though he had been taught about the facts of this mysterious mare searching for him. Twilight quickly trotted up to his side, dedicated to further the nearly one-sided conversation.<p>

"Can you at least follow me back to the library so we can wait for her?" she asked after failing with all the other attempts to catch his interest in joining her. Soul Hook kept his uninterested eyes forward, preferring to not go any further on the subject. He had already said no and that he wanted to return to the rehabilitation clinic. Twilight did not find his silence as an enough answer, however.

"Come on, Soul Hook... how can you not remember her? She has been looking for you during the past ten years. There's gotta be something to it" she argue one last time, actually planning on giving up if it didn't work now.

At first she thought progress had been made when he finally looked at her from his height...

"I'm sorry, miss Twilight. But I'm going back to the clinic now" he said coldly.

Twilight sighed as she fell back on her haunches. She had come to the conclusion that it was impossible to change the colt's mind. Thus she decided to just sit down and wait until he would disappear from her line of sight, disappointed in herself. She hung her head in defeat, waiting for the sound of his hooves to fade away. That was until she heard all four stop in an instant. She opened her eyes and looked at him, noticing he had only reached a few steps away from her.

Her hope found new light, so she got up on her hooves and walked over to Soul Hook. She was mildly surprised seeing his eyes shifting into every corner of his vision. "What is it?" she asked.

A strange feeling crept up along the mentioned male's spine as he saw the stallions approaching him from the front. Twilight looked forward, giving herself the chance to understand what was going on. Four stallions of different coats and mane colors stood in Soul Hook's way, all sharing the same features of sinister eyes and mean smiles.

"Well, well... if it isn't Soul Hook himself" the one farthest to the left said as he walked up to the tall colt. His cocky aura spread all the way to Twilight who silently leaned her head away. Soul Hook remained with his dead look, answering the eye-contact like he always did. After a quick glance over his head, he brought up a new cigarette and lit it with his zippo lighter. The stallion in front of him waited patiently, seeming to wait for something to happen, like he was excited about it. "Where have you been during all this time?".

A deep inhale, and Soul Hook was ready to speak. "Here and there. What are you four doing in Ponyville?".

The stallions chuckled, happy to answer the question. Sadly, Twilight didn't look so much forward to any of this. She only sensed bad things coming from these ponies. And Soul knew them? No matter what their relation was, the stallion right in front of her company changed his look into more curious one, shifting like a liar.

"Honestly? We don't know either. I've asked all the others from the gang but their guess is good as mine".

That statement managed to move Soul Hook's eyebrows. He forgot to inhale through his deadly stick.

"All the others?" he asked, for once sounding at least slightly surprised. The stallion nodded, grinning disgustingly.

"Yup. Everypony from Fillydelphia is here. Including Rock Nudge, Black-Eye, Moist... the list goes on" he explained with a strong sign of self-esteem. He obviously put some pride in mentioning those names. Twilight didn't understand any of them, what they meant or what was so special about them. Was 'moist' a pony's name? And what kind of parents would name their foal 'Black-Eye'?

While she was confused about that, Soul Hook lowered his eyebrows back to normal height. He spoke no words while sucking up smoke from his cigarette, and even though he seemed untouched by the names recently mentioned, he started to wonder.

"Black-Eye and Moist..." he repeated.

"Yes... even they are here. And that must mean business. Serious... business. Wouldn't surprise me if its all about you, Soul Hook. Perhaps we've been sent here to catch you" he said intimidatingly, unnerving Twilight by his mere look into the green eyes in front of him. For a second it was like they all were going to charge at them, using ferocity to its fullest. She took a step back.

"But that's of course just a theory. We've been ordered to stay put until further notice, keeping an eye out for anything and nothing" he explained as the tensed ambiance disappeared like dust in the wind. He moves his eyes to the purple unicorn, enjoying the view of a nice young filly in her best days. She was disgusted the same second he landed his eyes on her. "So you can stroll on. Don't mind us, we're not looking for trouble...".

He leaned in really close to Soul Hook, tilting his head up so their snouts nearly touched. "... yet".

The whole gang chuckled loudly as they grouped up and walked past the two ponies. One of them whistled at Twilight while the others just threw a hard glance at her flank. She didn't dare move a muscle as they passed, even less when she heard the blue stallion raising his voice again.

"Remember, Soul Hook! We've been told to stay put, that's why the town is still standing! Aha ha ha ha!".

Finally they had disappeared. But their presence had caused some serious cases of nervousness in Twilight's system. She blinked several times in the background of her breathing. The worried ball in her stomach grew tighter whenever she dared think of the ponies she just met. They were so... different. Most of the ponies she had met through her entire lief had always carried at least a little good inside them. But those stallions, those brutes, bruisers, evil-doers and all other names she censored, they were entirely black on the inside. They eyes were still ogling her. Their perverted eyes speaking of uncontrolled lusts overstepping their own minds were not only dreadful. She could have sworn they were guilty of something.

"I used to be like them...".

Twilight opened her eyes wide. The clouds of her tainted imagination dispatched once she heard the deep voice entering her ears. She dared look up at him, somehow reaching all the way to his eyes. He didn't look at her, but it sure felt like it. "What... w-what do you mean?" she asked in an unsure tone.

Soul Hook blinked once. "Nothing. They just brought back memories".

"Of... what?".

He didn't want to go there.

"Something that should have been forgotten" he said indifferently and continued walking, leaving Twilight between the decisions whether to follow him or leave him be.

She kicked some dirt as she galloped after him...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they have been seen?!" Winter Breeze cried out in anger and disbelief.<p>

"Miss, we have confirmed witnesses that not only they, but also other criminals, has been seen in the vicinity of Ponyvi-" the sergeant of the royal guards explained.

"But that's impossible! He... he's just a myth! And even if he was real, he's been dead for centuries!" the female shrink continued, growing more and more restless.

In the meantime, Rainbow Dash stood outside the closed room with an ear pressed to the door. She had been told by the guards to wait outside until their business had been concluded. Too bad for them she was not the kind to take orders that easily from some random pony with a fancy title on his chest. No, she was more curious than ever to hear what was going on inside. But it was hard to make something out from all the loud voices.

After a few more minutes of talking, Rainbow heard the door click open. In the speed of a flash, she flew away from the door and hummed a tune, pretending like nothing while the guards stepped out from Winter Breeze's room. She walked out right after them, looking more disturbed than before. She nibbled furiously on her lower lip, trying to show it off due to raging emotions. In a dash, Rainbow made sense out of her name by flying up to Breeze.

"Hey! What's up with the weird look? What went on in there? Was it important?" she asked rapidly, begging to get punched for her curiosity.

Winter Breeze didn't move. Her breathing was faint.

"Uuh... Breeze? What's wrong? Rainbow asked, deciding to stand on her hooves. This flinching silence worried her. In the end she saw the beige pegasus slowly turn her head towards her. Her look was of the horrified kind. Her ice-blue eyes stared straight into Dash's, telling her a tale of never-ending fears. Her lips shivered as she opened them.

"Have you... ever heard of... the infamous Stud?" she managed to ask.

Rainbow shook her head. At first she thought about some colt she knew back in flying school who had serious problems with his abnormally large ego, but she kind of knew that wasn't what Breeze talked about.

The female shrink swallowed a lump of worry, using it as a kick-start to get in another state of mind. Now was not the time to worry for her life, it was time to act. "We need to find Soul Hook at once. I'll explain on the way. Come on, Dash!" she said and galloped down the hallway. Rainbow hesitated, unable to understand where the rush came from. Sure, she had planned on helping her look for that certain colt. But this was not the way she had expected it to happen.

"HURRY!" Breeze yelled over her shoulder, sounding like she wanted to escape from a burning building. It was at that moment the blue filly understood just how serious this had to be...

* * *

><p>"It's been far too long..." the teacher said as she approached the white unicorn. She pushed her back over the desk, laying herself on top over the defenseless filly dressed in her checkered skirt. A giggle escaped her smooth lips right before they sank into the white neck. Rarity cooed in delight, enjoying what was happening to her.<p>

The school house was empty. Class had been dismissed half an hour ago, the door was locked, the blinds pulled down, and the heat turned on to its maximum. "Since... s-since what... miss Cheerilee?" the dressed filly asked, triggering her lover's devotion to maintain her role.

The fuchsia colored mare let go of the sensitive skin, taking a long-lasting look into the pure eyes of her sweet unicorn. She caressed her white cheek and smiled heartily. "Since my husband left, of course. I have nopony to take out my sexual frustration on..." she said while adjusting her hindlegs. They spread out the younger ones, placing hers perfectly for the position she sought. Rarity laid on her back with spread thighs, ready to receive the lustful thrusts. She felt her moist labia kissing Cheerilee's with musky nectar dripping between them.

The mature mare held onto Rarity's thighs and moved gently forward, stroking her warm flower over Rarity's. Their coats fuzzed by the smooth trusts, a fact Rarity for once focused on. The feeling of her lover moving ever so softly over her body, the jolts of ecstasy rushing up to her brain, all joining up to her selfish enjoyment. She had considered using a dildo every now and then, but this physical contact was truly the icing on the cake, and she didn't want to gamble it away on some gross shape like the appendage of a stallion. It just wouldn't be the same.

Cheerilee grunted for every thrust. Her climax was just around the corner, however easily held back by sheer willpower. She pressed harder, tensing her forelegs around the white thighs to express the thrill of her position. Rarity rocked back and forth on the desk, moaning in rhythm with the pounds to her marehood. She spread her forelegs wide as her eyes rolled back beneath the half-closed lids. The skirt tickling her hips, the only thing able to cover her preciousness, had been pushed up to not prevent the perverted contact between several years of experience in life. Cheerilee laid down over Rarity, letting go off her hindlegs so she could embrace her around the waist. After a short second of fumbling, she moved them down to the unicorn's hips, and then straightened her back to begin the true mashing. She grit her teeth and pushed forth as hard as she could.

Rarity gasped in pleasure, riding the wave of her pleasure in a one-way direction to her climax. Her glistering lips went through a passionate pounding, an excessive force mauling her from the outside in order to fully satisfy her. She just wanted to lay her now, experience the domination of her beloved earth pony in this feast of a youthful body.

In the end it was impossible for her to hold back the screams of orgasm. She grunted through shut teeth, trembling wonderfully to the squirts drenching Cheerilee's pelvis. The mare moaned back, failing to hold her own excitement in place when she warmth of a filly's nectar sprayed her. She loosened her muscles as her own liquid love dripped from her tight lips.

However, the best part about was to continue. Cheerilee didn't let go of the voluptuous hips, instead thrust in a calmer rhythm like the interlude in a song...

The loving couple never minded to check if all the blinds were turned down. If they had, two eyes had been seen peeping from the outside. A small circle enough to give anypony vision of the beholder's muzzle had been conjured from an outsider. And the pony summoning this sort of magic leaned back on the schoolhouse wall and sighed.

"You done yet?" the dark turquoise unicorn stallion asked, giving his company a look of annoyance. The very pegasus pony he looked at was sitting back on her haunches, carrying a satisfied grimace on her muzzle as she watched the hot scene from inside the school. She glanced away from the highly interesting show, sending back a sinister grin.

"Nah. But do you have any idea how delicious you look...?" she hissed with a lick over her lips. Lust burned in her eyes, igniting the distance between her and the pitch-black eyes of the male. He groaned and stopped focusing on conjuring the hole in the window. The mare groaned back in disappointment, instantly frowning with pouting lips. "We don't have time for this" the unicorn said as he leaned away from the wall.

"Aww, come on" the mare said and got up on her legs, alluringly stroking her body against the male as she passed by him. "Surely one little moment of fun won't hurt, hmm?". She waved her lime green tail up in his muzzle, caressing it carefully while the scent of her physical need penetrated the male's snout.

"Yes it will. Now buck off, bitch" he said coldly and pushed down the annoying mare, forcing her to fall down on her side with a thud. She just pouted in response, crossing her forelegs on the ground. "You're edgy. Do you need to... kill something, Black-Eye?" she said sternly, dropping her lustful tone.

The unicorn male looked into the corner of his eye.

"Maybe. Perhaps you want to volunteer, Moist?" he asked, arching his eyebrows into a sight of pure rage and hate. The dark gold mare giggled with her tongue hanging out, blushing a little. "Naw, you wouldn't do that to me...".

The unicorn inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. He then proceeded to walk away, tightly followed by the mare practically skipping after him...

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash scouted from her great altitude above the rooftops of Ponyville. Gray clouds had moved in, making it harder for her to find the dark purple pony she looked for from this height. Winter Breeze had entrusted her with this mission. Minding the circumstances after getting some details, she was very well convinced that it was important. Even though they both were pegasi, Dash searched alone in the cloudy air while her friend looked on the ground.<p>

"Ugh... I'll never find him like this" she said to herself and covered her forehead with a hoof, taking the opportunity to enhance her vision over the city. Perhaps she should get closer even though Winter Breeze had told her the opposite...

* * *

><p>"<em>Man, that sounds like a REALLY bucked up pony, that Stud...".<em>

"_Bucked up is not enough, Rainbow Dash. We are talking about a pony incapable of feeling guilt, empathy nor fear. Somepony who lives to cause others excruciating pain, somepony who lets her victims live after years of mental and physical torture, somepony who makes Discord and Nightmare Moon fade in comparison when it comes to evil deeds"._

"_What do you mean?"._

"_You know they say nopony actually deserves to die?"._

"_Yeah?"._

"_Well, Stud actually doesn't deserve to live"._

* * *

><p>That description was enough for her to understand. Short afterward she had been assigned her task, now putting the name of loyalty to the test. There was no room for her radical attitude and try to be a heroine. Extreme caution was going to be her first name now...<p>

"Rainbow Dash!" a recognizable voice called out from below the clouds, catching Rainbow's attention in an instant. It was Winter Breeze. "Forget looking for Soul Hook! I've found Stud!".

"Found him?" Rainbow asked herself with a raised eyebrow before diving down from the thick air to the hovering shrink carrying a saddle bag on her back. She wanted to ask what this was all about, but on her way down she saw something far more attracting to her eyes. Two ponies walked next to each other, the one to the left more purple than the other. It had to be Twilight who had returned with Soul Hook, her original goal.

Twilight. That name suddenly made it much harder for her to stay focused. Things had already been complicated before all of this, then Dots appeared and made everything worse. And when you thought things couldn't get more complicated, it all did. Her will screamed for her to fly down and warn her, warn them both to get the hay out of Ponyville. But Winter Breeze had been even clearer on that point. Nopony was to know until Stud had been encountered by them both. Thus, Dash shook off her thoughts and headed to Breeze. Everything depended on this.

"Alright. Do we go for that 'Stud' now?".

"Yes. I've already told the guards where to be, and they are waiting for my signal" the beige mare explained, still not sounding very convinced any of this was going to work. Dash saw her chance to radiate with her immortal spirit. She smacked her hooves together and grinned. "Good! Let's do it, Breeze! We'll see the end of this soon!".

Winter Breeze hesitated for a second, misinterpreting her friends words for reckless behavior. But Dash waited for her friend to go first, by that showing she was still well-informed about the situation. In the end she nodded with a weak smile, doing her best to stay positive. After all, the mythic Stud had been nothing but a myth so far. There were many factors that could have been missed during these two hundred years. Perhaps Stud had been nothing but a story to keep the inhabitants of Equestria docile.

Then why were the guards so hell bent on sending an entire squad of soldiers? And who had tipped them off?

"Let's go!" she said and charged down to the town hall of Ponyville. Dash flew after right next to her, maintaining her speed to not fly ahead. The large building in the middle of the circled town hall square came closer, soon big enough for them to know it was time to land. As soon as they steed on the hard street, Winter Breeze scanned the area. Most of the ponies had been evacuated without causing any noise. That had to be the truth, because right then she could see Stud from a distance. The other scan gave her the whereabouts of a few guards who were hiding inside the houses surrounding the square. One of them nodded discreetly from behind a window, signaling they were all set.

Winter Breeze gulped and inhaled clearly. Rainbow turned to her, disrupted in her search to identify who Stud was among the remaining few ponies. "There..." she whispered and extended a foreleg towards the lime green unicorn sitting extremely awkward compared to how ponies usually sat.

Rainbow Dash widened her eyes in shock. "Lyra?!".

"No. The one next to her" Breeze sat and leaned a little more forward.

And it was at that moment Dash felt even more confused. Wasn't 'Stud' a stallion?

Next to the giggling unicorn she saw the crimson red mare with the torn robe. The ridiculously long mane was enough to tip her off. It was Dots, the mare she despised from the first moment she saw her. Suddenly, a flame of ignorance and delight lit Dash on fire. She grinned widely, happy to oblige she had to be the guilty one. In fact, from this point she didn't care if 'Stud' sounded wrong for a mare to be names. As long as the mission was to get rid of that frigging annoying mare, she would help by any means necessary. A wind of haste rushed through her, this had to end now.

"Wait" Breeze halted her friend and put a foreleg in the way for her. "I'll go first".

Dash was in a hurry to deal the killing blow, making Dots pay for everything she had done. But of course she couldn't. It was obvious. This wasn't her job. Winter Breeze had endured to see the the pony she loved run away in terror because of this mare. She had been crushed mentally and degraded into a sniveling pile of self-pity because of her. She had threatened to steal Soul Hook, practically rubbing her victory in Breeze's muzzle before-hoof. Her entire life had been destroyed in a second because of her. For those reasons, she was the guest of honor to this party.

And the tempest in her ice-blue eyes spoke of her hunger for revenge...

Both equines stepped forward, walking calmly towards the tall mare acting like nothing was happening. As they came closer to her, the lime green unicorn looked away from her nice company. A turn in her guts told her it was time to get lost when she saw the overly serious eyes on the two pegasi approaching. Thus she got off the bench before getting told and trotted away.

Dots turned her head, looking more relaxed than surprised when seeing Dash and Breeze. She remained on her haunches, waiting patiently for the ponies to come closer. Her visible eye sparkled with innocence, something Dash and Breeze ignored completely. She then smiled and turned her head a little more towards them without moving her body and inch.

"Hello, gir-".

"Shut up" Rainbow cut off viciously, feasting on the sheer pleasure of doing so. A smile almost cracked on her lips, but she held it back. Dots leaned back in shock, leaving her mouth open when the other pegasus took another step forward. They kept the distance by a number of hooves, making sure they could run away if necessary.

The gray sky added the perfect touch of a tensed situation, something that didn't add any calm to Winter Breeze. She gathered her thoughts and finally spoke.

"Dot Mark... or should I really call you that?" she began, making sure the tall mare listened to her, which she clearly did.

"For the past two centuries, there has been wanted posters everywhere in Fillydelphia, showing the only image there was of the most psychopathic pony ever to walk on the ground of Equestria. He made himself guilty to the killing of several hundred ponies, aside from rape and torture, he also freed dozens of criminals who joined him in his blood feud".

Dots listened to every word, remaining silent without the flaw of a move or expression. In that moment, Breeze paused and opened her saddle bag with one of her wings, reaching back to grab it with her teeth so she could drop it on the ground. All three of them watched as the paper landed. It was a picture with the word 'WANTED' at the top. Several lines of text were beneath the picture, describing countless crimes committed.

"The pony I'm speaking of was called 'Stud', even though that wasn't his real name. It was never found in any record and his origin was a mystery. He was impossible to trace because he rarely showed himself to anypony outside his rumored gang. However, Stud became a legend after a number of decades since everypony thought he had died from age if nothing else. After that he became little more than a myth, partially due to the lack of evidence of his existence...".

Winter Breeze sounded like she was out of verbal ammunition. Dash gave her a questioning look, but that was also all she had time to do before the dedicated shrink brutally stepped her hoof on the poster.

"BUT! Everypony also knew it was highly possible Stud could get an heir! The thought was disgusting and actually farfetched, minding his incredible cruelty!" she exclaimed, raising her emotions about this fact. She looked down at the picture, reminding herself once more of the scarlet color on the stallion's partially covered muzzle, his black mane and the cutie-mark of a wide-open and bleeding eye sided next to his facial image.

"Stud has always been rumored to live in Fillydelphia. And there are many ponies with different shades of red. Even more with black manes and tails. So the inhabitants of such a small town like Ponyville would NEVER be able to recognize a face even this infamous! But thanks to a tip to the royal guards, the word has spread that the heir of the monstrous pony Stud is here!".

That was the signal. Several doors and windows opened around the square, dozens of white and black stallion's dressed in golden armor left their hidings and stepped out on the street. Dots turned her head towards every direction, discovering the growing number of royal guards surrounding her. When merely ten seconds had passed, a wide circle of guards armed with spears stood in a defensive stance around all three ponies. Winter Breeze raised her hoof from the crushed poster, arching her eyebrows in hatred towards the living monster.

"When I graduated from the Equestrian university of Hayward in psychology, I swore to one day prove Stud's existence and put an end to his bloodline! And now when I put all the pieces of resemblance together with the other evidences I've collected during my career, it has been proven! You are the heir! The living evidence that his bloodline still exists! YOU, DOT MARK! YOU ARE THE INFAMOUS 'STUD'!" she roared, finally leaving the word free for anypony to speak.

Silence roamed in the wind...

The scarlet mare sat quietly on her spot, seemingly untouched by the accusations thrown at her. Her eye was locked on the beige mare, shutting out the armed soldiers and even Rainbow Dash. She didn't smile nor frowned. Several seconds passed with nothing but a long stare, causing the shrink to break a bead of sweat from her forehead. The tension had already crossed the line of being torturing, soon the guards would speak out why they were going to kill her.

Suddenly, the tall mare got up on her hooves, quickening the pulse of all the ponies around her like a ghost in a horror movie. She closed her only visible eye and tilted her head up in the air.

"You said a lot of mean things there, Winter Breeze..." she said and slowly reached for the thin strings around her neck. The strings that kept her robe closed. "... but like the ignorance of Nightmare Moon when she fell to her demise a thousand years ago... you missed one thing".

The shrink put down her hoof reluctantly, fearing the worst would come. In a terrifying flash worthy a lethal lightning bolt, the tall mare ripped off the strings, letting her robe fall off to the ground. As the torn cloth was gone, the mare's scarlet body was fully uncovered. Her cutie-mark was visible.

The symbol of a bleeding eye. The capital letters of an I and a V seared into her flesh next to it.

A thick aura tensed in the air, reaching far beyond Rainbow Dash and the borders of the guards. It spread into the houses, infiltrated every room as it washed over entire Ponyville in a silent tidal. Trembling chills of fear and a mental embrace of darkness slithered around the neck of every inhabitant in the little town like tentacles of crumbling evil. Several dozens of these ponies rose their heads high as they felt the illusion of suffocation. They all grinned sinisterly as they walked away from what they were doing.

Breeze and Dash widened their eyes slowly together with the guards, suddenly they held their breath without a reason, foreshadowing the arrival of their deepest fear. The tall mare leaned down her head, staring with psychotic circles in her left eye.

"If you say Dots backwards... it sounds like Stud" she hissed with a demonic voice as she pushed aside her mane from the right eye...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry there wasn't very much sex this time, but as you all can see... shit is REALLY going down in this story now so there can't be room for so much other things. We are getting close to the end of this story arc, but don't worry! Ponyville's Lusts is far from over!

I'm also sorry for this sudden sprout of OC's, but trust me when I say it will soon be over. I know and agree with many of you that OC's are the least interesting things you can add to a story... but so far you all seem to like the ones already introduced. Is it true?

Anyways, I would also like to thank all of you who gave me your voices on the first chapter of my new story "Whorse!" and you should know I've noted all of them! Don't forget to vote again when the next chapter is out. All I can promise is that I will try to get it down asap. Until then...

Brohoof on ya all!


	26. Farewell, mother

_Previously: Twilight managed to convince Zecora that Soul Hook was of no danger to them, but on their way back to Ponyville, they met some strange ponies Soul Hook seemed to be acquainted with. In the meantime, Rainbow Dash and Winter Breeze joined forces to find out who the mysterious mare Dots was. They are shocked when it's proven she didn't exist. They also received information from the royal guards that the infamous 'Stud' had been seen in Ponyville. Winter Breeze puts two and two together and later confronts Dots in public, claiming she is 'Stud'. At that moment, Dots takes off the cloth hiding her body, revealing she is in fact the heir to the walking nightmare who lived two hundred years ago..._

**Farewell, mother**

The dark turquoise unicorn halted just like his female company did. They were halfway back to the town hall square of Ponyville, but they both agreed it was time to stop for a just a second and look at each other. Indifferent expressions decorated their muzzles. That strangling feeling around their necks, digging deep into their inner sanctums of mentality, bringing out the worst of what they both could imagine. It had to be the one and only pony they knew who could do that from such a distance.

"Looks like playtime's over" the male with the black irises said, answered by a nod from the dark gold mare. They hasted, either using hooves or wings to move faster towards their destination, following the aura of darkness...

Beneath the thick clouds of gray in the sky, the two females felt a freezing grasp filling the air like a huge dome of terror. They looked into each corner of their eyes. All the guards they had brought as back-up for this confrontation were all on the ground, stricken to their sides like a sudden disease plagued them. They could barely breathe, even less stand on their hooves due to the heavy air of despair. They all had different visions clouding their eyes, everything between a nightmarish memory to an illusion of what they feared the most had them locked in a state of complete defenselessness.

Rainbow Dash could hear her heart beating like the loudest drum. The worrying rhythm instilled the same horror she never would forget. The healing words in her mind, the ones promising that her friends always would be there to help and protect her, faded behind a wall of her worst fears. The horror films she had seen in her life time was nothing, actually a bit embarrassing in comparison.

"What... wh-what did you do?!" Winter Breeze exclaimed, managing to break past her obstructing fear to put her words in the scarlet mare's head. She couldn't focus even though she knew the tricks to stay calm and clear-headed. This suffocating darkness had brought her limits to the test, yearning to break past and bend her to her knees. She turned back her eyes to the tall mare, instantly cringing in disgust when seeing the hidden truth now wide-open for anypony to see.

When not hidden behind the black mane, the strains of blood nearly covering the circled eye were a prelude to what else had to be seen. A light shade of gray dimmed the right eye, showing signs of blindness and age. The thick veins leading towards the eye from the entire right part of her muzzle resembled serious acid burns combined with dehydration. Winter Breeze couldn't maintain the eye-contact for more than a few seconds before she simply had to look away. Instead she looked at Stud's side, asking herself if the two letters on her flank were ancient numbers.

Stud inhaled deeply through her snout, closing her eyes in a satisfied manner. She opened the disfigured eye first, glitching like it didn't fully obey her.

"This pure air..." she began. The innocence decorated with a bright tone was gone, replaced by a harsher version of what female vocal cords could produce, somewhere between Nightmare Moon's majestic tone and Queen Chrysalis' wretched echoing. "... it flows like the water. Water meant for the fragile ponies inhaling it. What say that you cannot be compared to the bittersweet flowers of an early spring?".

Rainbow Dash would usually have raised an eyebrow. Sentences making incoherent poetry of that early caliber was not something she had spent her life understanding. But the terror inflicting her mind was way too powerful to be so easily vanquished. Instead she could only stand still and beg for her life that nothing would happen. In that same moment Dash laid her wish, the tall mare turned her eyes to her. The heaviest heart beat so far vibrated through her entire body.

"A dash of rainbow and the breeze in the winter... the pleasure is all mine" she furthered in the background of her right eye's pupil shrinking into nearly nothing.

Rainbow and Breeze looked straight into it, attracted by a force they couldn't understand. Once their eyes met the insignificant dot, they could no longer feel any connection to their hearts. In the next second they both fell to their knees like the air literally got too heavy on them. Their lungs drained themselves on air, making the faint dizziness grow into a full-scale headache for yet another second. Rainbow could only see the distance between herself and the scarlet pony expand into miles or shorten into millimeters. Breeze saw the flashing images of the same mare, only difference was that she multiplied into hundreds before returning into a single being over and over again.

"Relax... just... let go" the voice whispered in their ears. It was the same voice again, echoing like the inside of their skulls were filled with thin air, blackening their mentalities into the dying remains of screams that once escaped their mouths as infants. The same voice was there. "Just... let go".

"It hurts my soul to be aware of what I have missed" Stud said from behind them.

Dash turned her head in a flash, shocked over the the fact that she had missed the mare's short walk. The darkening images had made her temporarily blind without her noticing it. She looked straight into the back of Stud's head, doing her best to look as fearsome as possible. Gritting teeth was however her only weapon...

Sud gazed on the houses, switching between the ground and the air like a curious foal. She observed everything around her, looking casually at the ponies she just had downed without explanation. Rainbow understood less for each passing second, now merely maintaining her crumbling pose.

Breeze didn't want to look back. She already understood it was no idea to out-stare this pony. She had looked into many minds during her years, experimented and challenged herself into reading her patients in record time. She could judge how long it approximately would take for a pony under her care to receive a full mental recovery. Once upon a time there had been a stallion who turned himself in for arson. It took her nearly two years to get him to at least drop the matches from his hooves, and another four years to convince him fire wasn't a way to get rid of mares you've raped nor their foals. After that, Breeze was convinced she had seen the worst of the worst.

Today that changed. Even Stud's healthy eye spoke of a well without a bottom, a well filled to the brim with nothing but darkness, malevolence, hatred and so much rage you'd think a frenzied bull with spears impaling its back and red in its eyes was calm as a sleeping foal. This truly was the perfect example of a mind beyond repair.

"This little quiet town overflows with life-bringing harmony. It dwells in clouds of happiness and satisfaction. Petty greed is redundant here in Ponyville. Everypony has what they need... there are barely any dark thoughts hiding. The light of evil is so... dying" she said and laid down on her stomach, keeping her head high so her mane wouldn't get too dirty during her moment of sightseeing.

Breeze didn't understand. Stud must have been in this town for at least a day, yet she behaved like she suddenly had arrived less than a minute ago. It frustrated her, seeing Stud laying down and taking it slow in a comfortable pace. But of course, when she reminded herself that she was surrounded by defeated guards, Stud obviously didn't have much to worry about. Minding her own instability and unnerved state helped explain more about it. She convinced herself she had to say something. She needed answers, more reasons for why this was a bad idea. A quick glance at Dash confirmed that she was pretty much alone with this initiative.

"Why... what are you doing here... Stud?" she finally asked, glad that she wasn't paralyzed by fear yet.

The laying mare nudged her head a bit, lifting an ear in the same direction where the voice came from. She got up on her legs again, taking her time to step one hoof in front of the other on her way to the shrink. Breeze held back the gulp, the monstrous aura grew thicker the closer it got to her, gently caressing her vital flaws until nothing but a few inches remained between her body and Stud's. The hideous eye felt like a piercing beam of revelations, a spike of pain nailed into her soul, threatening to kill her if she so blinked. The scarlet female remained indifferent in her expression, apparently unimpressed by what she saw.

"You ask 'why' even though you know the reason? You don't serve the purpose of the one who digs for secrets in the minds of ponies... my little breeze, you blow in the wrong direction of the wind. My purpose for being here...".

She suddenly paused. The soldiers were back up again, shaking their heads to get rid of whatever had haunted them the past minutes. None of them felt wise about it, nor motivated to quit and stand back. Stud turned her head, cracking a smile without showing her teeth,

"... is for you to witness what I'm about to do".

With those words, Stud's right eye formed thin circles behind the gray dim. The first guard to stand up with a spear in his hoof raised his head, accidentally looking straight into the malevolent circle. He froze on the spot, failing to move a muscle as the contact grasped his attention away in a pumping rush going through his brain. His eyes widened as the illusion of total darkness covered his field of vision. The heartbeats grew louder as the adrenalin rushed, his imagination gained its own personality and spread an unstoppable image into his system. His pupils shrank slowly, soon leaving behind what soon was his new existence. The giant mouth filled with sharp teeth came at him...

It was at that moment Dash noticed the guard who fell lifelessly to the ground. His closest comrades turned their heads in surprise, wondering what had gotten into him again. The blue filly raised her eyebrows in complete shock when one of the guards searched for his friend's pulse... and then shook his head.

Breeze grit her teeth in horror. The one and only thing she feared more than Stud's very existence, was the mythic ability he was rumored to have: kill a pony by merely looking at it.

Stud gave away a satisfied expression, snickering wildly until it fell out as a maniacal laughter. She threw her head back, lungs convulsing with air as she let the aura of her sadism break free. The pupil grew so small it nearly disappeared from the white of the eye. It went bloodshot in a second before the single thought in Stud's mind became reality.

A shredding pulse of sheer bloodlust exploded from her, infiltrated every single pony in the square aside from the two pegasi she didn't want to harm. The guards, however, were new victims of the murderous thoughts penetrating their minds. One after another saw the same pony-hell they all could imagine, sending them into an eternal nightmare before descending into a realm of pitch-black nothingness. The only thing they heard now was that menacing laughter shrieking from the monstrous jaw they all saw.

And like that... their bodies fell to the dirty ground, rustling their armors and weapons as helms rolled off from their lifeless heads. Their eyes were empty without that sparkle of life everypony was told to have in them. Breeze followed the last guard with her eyes as he fell, slowly getting a painful cringe in her heart when she understood he and the rest had no future anymore aside from getting a united gravestone with their names on it.

"You... you monster" she muttered, shutting her eyes too late to prevent the tear falling down her cheek.

The maniacal laughter died out, finally giving Dash the time to think of something, anything, whatever the hay she could figure out of this situation. It was impossible to get something out of this mare. Everything she did was talking in strange ways, surely just to confuse everypony. Those were the strongest thoughts in Dash's head, the only things that still kept her going, and now was the time to intercept.

"There's no need to ask, young flier of Equestria" Stud said the second before Dash had opened her mouth. She caught herself off guard and rolled over her tongue, not hanging onto the tempo in which the earth pony behaved. She could now only stand like her friend just did and watch as Stud's shadow jumped her. Seeing the darkened shade of blood red standing so close to her sent many signals about escape that she actually wanted to do that. But alas... something inside her brain demanded her to stay put. Something she thought had to be her sense of loyalty to her friends.

"The game is about to begin, the participants can soon leave their positions to join. But before our time ends here..." she paused and leaned forward. Dash locked her sight on the defiled eye, following it in a hypnotizing stare. "... I will happily explain whatever your mortal hearts might want to ask".

Her right eye hadn't blinked a single time since she revealed it, that was an observation Rainbow had made under the pressurizing moments of hesitation. She already had a whole hoard of questions, for example what the hay was wrong with that eye, why she had problems breathing, what she was going to do with her, why she couldn't just go home, will anypony remember me, all the other questions you ask yourself when the presence of death hangs above you...

"Who are you, actually?" Winter Breeze suddenly asked, using her most stern and blunt tone in order to keep at least some of her sanity in place. Stud turned her her head to the beige pegasus, chuckling with a closed mouth while taking her time getting over to her. Without Dash's knowing, Breeze had actually asked the best question to get the most important answer. This would most likely explain her true name, explain her cutie-mark, talent, some of her background and other pieces of vital information. Perhaps this wasn't over just yet for them. Perhaps there was something she could exploit.

"Such a bold question, Winter Breeze. You approach me with the intention to find weaknesses? Oh my...".

The shrink gulped as she closed her eyes. That moment screamed of imminent death, especially since she now was convinced this had to be the pony she once promised to capture. It was easy being brave and cocky when supported by guards, that's what she always had been when confronting criminals. Now when all of her support was gone, she didn't know what to do but gather as much information as possible. While she was trapped in her thoughts, the tall mare had walked past her like she didn't exist.

"But... as your naive wishes wants..." she began and slowly turned around, unveiling a sharp smile on her scarlet lips. Both Dash and Breeze were in her vision now. "... I shall give you the tale your sensitive ears wants to hear. But let us give the willing audience some time to find their places around us first".

Winter Breeze raised and eyebrow. When she then glanced at Rainbow Dash, she found her friend looking around. The most unfitting fact was occurring now, and with little to no doubt the most insecure one.

From the shadows they came. Dirty hooves meeting the ground as they stepped out from their hidings. Several muzzles of different kinds came out, all decorated with foul scars and bruises if not twitching eyes or sadistic grins. Most of them carried the clear signatures of buffed bodies and muscular legs. The hunger was the same in all of their eyes, a constant hunt for what they wanted. They would without hesitation take it with violence if they had to. In fact, some of them didn't even know any other way than the forced one.

Breeze widened her eyes as they all approached. Several of those she already saw were wanted criminals with high bounties on them, either condemned serial killers, rapists, or both. Stud waited for them all to appear, happily letting them take their time showing their faces before standing put in the square.

It was at that moment Breeze realized that these ponies were hundreds. They gathered up in a thick mass around them all, staying silent in the large crowd as they got closer. But they all knew what to do, thus didn't take a single hoof step further when reaching the dead guards laying in a circle. They were now a thick wall of murderous intentions, waiting for the signal to do as they please.

Stud saw the terrified look in Breeze's eyes as her cue to finally explain herself.

"As much as you both already have removed my cowl of secrets, I'd beg for your blessing to introduce myself" she began and bowed her head in a polite manner. "My name is Stud IV. Heir to the legacy of Stud. Leader of the underground group that was created two hundred years ago and prime suspect to any serious crime committed in the city of Fillydelphia". Stud caressed her seared flank, explaining the letters were in fact numbers marking her as the fourth in her ancestor's bloodline, just like Breeze suspected.

Didn't take much to understand that, Dash thought. Her mouth wanted to be equally bold, but such a move was currently taboo for her in all ways imaginable. The better thought was just to shut up and listen to this nutcase of immeasurable proportions.

Stud sat back on her haunches, enjoying the view of stallions around herlike it was the morning sun warming her body.

"And these... are my followers. Descended through generations and recruits who have dedicated their lives to Stud's will" she said with a foreleg extended towards the mean-looking ponies. They smiled wickedly in response to prove their allegiance at this moment. Lust and hunger radiated from them, somehow even a stain of pride followed it. They were indeed all glad to be here today.

"It is my duty to lead this herd as well as nurturing it, strengthen it, govern it and vanquish its enemies. Just like the previous Stud and the one before that, I've carried on the legacy without failure in order to let the future generation take over when the time comes".

Winter Breeze was about to open her mouth again, furthering the questions. Sadly enough, she had already been stricken by another pulse of fright. Stud had her eye on her again.

"As for why I am here... two reasons. I suppose you both know what I mean...".

Yes they did. The same colt came up in their mind at the precise same moment. If something was obvious, it was the pure fact that even before the charade fell, she was obsessed with finding Soul Hook. The words about 'searching for over ten years' couldn't have been lies. Maybe it would have been better if they just had left her alone, Dash started to think. Breeze wasn't nearly on the same train of thoughts, even though she was on the same level of being scared.

"Soul Hook is vital for Stud's legacy to live on. I have spent two years looking for him, added to the eight of years I've already donated to this cause, now I've finally found him in this town of solitude. And I do not intend to let anypony stand in my way" she explained while getting up on her hooves again.

Dash took a gander at the massive crowd again, trying to count the number of ponies surrounding them. It was painful how hopeless the situation seemed. Not only was she convinced a thick tendril of suffocation threatened her life, the presence of these strange ponies made it all ten times worse. Did they stare at her? Yes, they stared at her. Hundreds of eyes watching her every move, waiting for her to make the wrong one so they could jump her. Sure, flying seemed to be the only solution. Too bad she already had counted over twenty pegasi among the earth ponies and unicorns she saw. They'd surround her in no time if nothing else would happen.

"My second reason for being here... it goes with my first reason. Since Soul Hook already has been introduced to this town and is probably known by several ponies... I really have no choice".

Breeze narrowed her eyes in response as Dash widened hers. In that moment of revelation, the smile on Stud's lips sharpened, opened up to reveal the rows of teeth in a continuously growing grin of wickedness. A sensible illusion of the ground turning into a giant pool of darkness took shape in the heads of the pegasi. A strong suction like vacuum pulled their attention to the dark little spot in Stud's right eye. Even though the wind was still enough to leave the gray clouds untouched, it felt like a gust blew through their wings. They never stopped staring, and in the end they beheld the slowly expanding seed of trauma.

Stud's smile widened as her eyes did. The shiny teeth flashed in the same instant a ravaging beast devoured the innocent ponies. Blood splattered in all direction as Dash felt her limbs weaken. The muscles died withing Breeze's chest, slowly decaying into a sack of flesh and blood bursting from her throat. Darkness swept their hooves as a rain of blood covered them in seconds. The giant silhouette of a head with eyes big as themselves and a grin filled with razor sharp teeth appeared from the inside of their eyelids, shot towards them in a screech of agony and pain and sank its teeth into their flesh.

Dash yelled in fear and fell down on her stomach, shaking in her newfound frightened state like a foal with her hooves covering her muzzle. Yes, she felt indeed pathetic. The fear for her life was overwhelming, merciless and so unbearable she didn't know where to go.

Winter Breeze blinked, then the images were gone. Everything she could have sworn happened in real life... was suddenly gone. Stud's smile was no different than before, calm and self-confident, not lacking anything in defensive ways. Breeze was just proven that it served even better as an offense too. Her heart was beating harder than before, causing tremors in her skin. She had always imagined it would beat faster, but there was no way she'd feel anything else than those prolonged, echoing beats.

Soon she realized that her beats were actually getting slower. Her throat felt thick and stuffed, her legs weakening by the second. Like a parasite drained all her energy, she was soon down on her knees.

The audience snickered and mumbled, showing pleasure in this. Dash glanced from her hooves and saw what was happening. She could see Breeze losing her cool. A hoof reached for her neck, a sign she was having difficulties breathing. She turned her frightened eyes to the smiling Stud.

"I've seen with both eyes the truth you're hiding, Winter Breeze. You can deny it forever and ever after, but truth always hunts you down like a weak prey when it can't be contained behind the worthless lies".

The scarlet mare walked up to Breeze, leaning her head down gently so she could look into the ice-blue eyes. Her own scarlet circle shone bright in the reflection in difference from the other one. She caressed the soft chin of the pegasus mare, shooting her a smile as she leaned in even closer.

"Wrong. That is what you hide behind these pretty little eyes. It is of little matter that you know who I am" she said before the distance between their snouts was reduced to half an inch. "But your feelings for my future foal's father... is not acceptable. You have committed too many crimes, Winter Breeze. Your mere existence has grown from a virgin's joke into a tremendous act of selfish heisting...".

The hideous eye focused on the beige shrink, taking a silent aim into the pits of what she feared. Memories became clear as sunlight to the darkened mind. Evidence came up in form of a mute story without a happy ending. The innermost images of a traumatized foalhood, the deflowering of what one day would become a strong mare who wanted to help others find peace with their memories. Memories she thought she had buried in an unmarked grave.

"Memories never dies, Winter Breeze" Stud uttered as her dimmed pupil shrank into nothing again. At that moment, Breeze widened her eyes as the world around her changed. Everypony in the background blurred into a scape of dim. The pony before her caressing her chin wasn't the same anymore. Instead of a fearsome mare, an even more horrifying stallion glared at her. The pegasus male with that disgusting hunger in his eyes. A stallion she once loved as her...

"D-dad...?".

"Yes, my little princess. You alright?" he asked, sounding exactly like Breeze remembered him.

"No... no. You're dead... I... I s-saw when you died! You fe-".

"Fell off the balcony, drunk enough to forget how to unfold my wings, yes...".

"Then how... no! No! You're dead!".

"Daddy doesn't leave his princess behind. Who else is going to... bathe her?".

Breeze felt the skip of beat in her heart. Her teeth grit dangerously hard for a second before she looked at her own hooves, discovering they were hooves of a foal. She was young again, a little filly who couldn't fly yet. And that vile stallion licked his lips, followed by the old grip he always had around her right foreleg. Breeze cried, screamed and struggled. Her will didn't reach out far enough before she was back in the tub filled with hot water, massaged and caressed by her father. His hooves moving innocently around her shoulders so she'd loosen up. But soon they would move in between her hindlegs, around onto her behind, spreading her thighs, embracing her around the waist just the second before his disgusting cock teased her labia and...

Stud let go of Breeze's chin and violently struck her to the ground with the vacant hoof. Tears and blood flew from her muzzle as she hit the ground, paralyzed by fear and wounded by the light headache.

"Breeze!" Rainbow Dash shouted as her bravery came back in a rush. She got up on her legs and prepared to charge at the tall mare, only to get a strong buck right into her side. She yelped in pain and slammed the hard surface.

"Shut up, you little stereotype of a fillyfooler" a stallion said while stomping a hoof over her back. Dash was instantly informed through the physical touch that he was much stronger than her, thus not likely to even break a sweat if forced adding violence to assault. "Just lay still and watch the bucking game. I'll break your neck soon enough" the male ensured with a harsh tone.

Stud turned away from the immobilized mare, landing her sight on the two ponies she had been expecting. The evil smile fell down into an expression of indifference. "Black Eye... Moist. You let me wait for you two" she said annoyingly.

The turquoise unicorn with the pitch-black eyes hung his head in shame for a second. "I'm sorry, Stud. We passed by some foals on the way here and..." he nearly finished until his dark golden friend continued with a begging look in her eyes. "They were just so pretty! I couldn't help myself...".

"Don't worry... I understand you, Moist" the scarlet mare said while looking down at the blue pegasus beneath Black-Eye's hoof.

"Who are you?!" Dash yelled, exclaiming anger through her tone. Stud chuckled and got closer to the two ponies standing next to each other.

"Leaders can't be thanked for all their deeds. Even the greatest ones, such as your own princesses of the sun and the moon, they need lieutenants who serves as your right and left fore hoof" she explained and gave the ponies she talked about a pleased smile. They answered by bowing their heads in submission. She stroke the dark gold pegasus mare's mane, rolling her hoof through the small curls. "They do what I say... and in exchange they are privileged to serve as my voice and decisions when I can't be there".

"I don't care who the buck they are, just let go of m-AAAH!" Dash cried in pain due to the hoof mauling her spine. "Talk like that again, bitch, and will impale your cheeks with my horn so I can pull a barbed wire through your mouth!" Black-Eye said angrily, resisting the urge to do what he just said right here and now.

"Tread lightly, Black-Eye..." Stud said as she turned away. "I want her alive for a little bit longer" she then finished, answered by a disciplined nod from the unicorn. "Now... where were we?".

She walked back the few steps towards Breeze, admiringly beholding her work so far. The once self-confident mare had been reduced to the little shaking pony she now was. In hear head she was still in the tub, crying and begging her father to stop. It burned in her nether, burned so much she couldn't stop screaming. In reality she just laid on the ground with wide-open eyes, drooling, tears pouring from her eyes as she twitched her legs every now and then.

The shadow fell over her defenseless body, laid on the executioner's block for the merciless mare to use in any way she desired. The crowd grew restless, panting hot air as excitement rose from their expectations. They knew what was going to happen now, thus cheering for their leader.

"And now, Rainbow Dash..." Stud said with a glance over her shoulder. "... watch in defeat, as I show mercy to your friend". She kept her eyes on the blue filly, making sure she was looking from the pathetic pose. She then placed her right fore hoof over Breeze's neck.

"Watch... as she finally can let go of Soul Hook..." her disgusting voice echoed as she grinned like the maniacal rings in her deformed eyes proved she could.

The hoof raised into the air, arching for the preparation to strike down with full force over the exposed neck.

Dash screamed.

The crowd screamed.

Stud relished in the horror.

And the hoof fell from its altitude.

"_I would never take Soul Hook away from you..."._

In the split of a second, a strong illumination broke from a distance and sent a beam of volatile magic into the back of Stud's head. The crowd fell into a deaf silence as they watched their leader fly away a couple of hooves before hitting the ground, rolling over a few times and ending up on her side with smoke rising from her burned mane.

Winter Breeze saw the end of the dark tunnel, suddenly snapping out of her nightmare within the blink of an eye. She got up on her stomach, flinging her head in every direction to escape her thoughts. The memories returned to the locked areas of her brain, going back to their eternal sleep. "Wh-what happened?" she asked.

Black-Eye and Moist watched with hanging jaws at Stud who laid lifeless on the ground. They soon turned their heads toward where the beam came from. All the ponies in the crowd did the same, joined by Rainbow Dash who was convinced she'd see Breeze die a second ago.

As she beheld the sight of her friend's savior, she didn't know what to say nor do aside from yelling a name as loud as she could, tears rolling from her eyes.

"TWILIGHT!".

Out from a slowly opening hole in the crowd, the purple unicorn filly walked in. A light trail of smoke raised from the tip of her horn, acting as evidence for the crowd so they could see the obvious. Behind her there was another pony, the one who was the main reason for why the bruisers stepped aside. He and Twilight walked past without worries and stood in front of the main scene.

"SOUL HOOK!" Dash cried again, still unable to move.

Breeze instantly tossed her head towards the pony she trusted her friend saw. And there he was, the tall colt with his indifferent expression wherever he looked. The other stallions around him gave different looks, not making it clear if they were glad or disappointed to see him. One thing was for sure, though: they didn't plan on interfering his progress. While the the newly arrived ponies came closer to the downed mare, Twilight glanced over her shoulder. Behind her she saw even more ponies approaching, or to be more precise, ponies she knew way too well.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy had arrived too, followed by many other ponies who had insisted on coming with them. Those were Big Macintosh, Ditzy Doo, Berry Punch and Cheerilee. Without any of their knowledge, the three cutie-mark crusaders had followed them in all secrecy, staying behind far enough to not get seen and then nestled themselves among the large crowd of stallions. Everypony gathered in a group behind Twilight and Soul Hook, showing their great concern though serious frowns at the scarlet mare laying on her side.

"Twilight, help me ou-AUGH!" Rainbow once again cried out without any chance to finish her sentence. The turquoise hoof stomped her back one last time before leaving her be. Twilight grit her teeth, charging up another salvo of magic in her horn.

"Watch her for me while I kill this bitch..." Black-Eye said bluntly as he walked away, leaving Dash alone with the dark golden pegasus who happily tossed herself over her. Squeezed down with her hooves behind her back, Dash was forced to see the unicorn male walk towards her marefriend.

The crowd of stallions gulped, knowing the look in their lieutenant's eyes was not of any good. Tensed veins on his forehead expressed his anger over seeing his leader fall down. He only had one thing in mind which involved seeing the purple head of this unicorn getting rip off.

Twilight lowered her horn at the approaching unicorn. "Stay back, or I will take you down!" she called, readying herself to fire. The male didn't listen, instead he kept walking casually, taking his time getting closer. He gave Twilight no choice but to use violence again. Thus, she charged her volatile magic and shot a purple beam straight towards his muzzle.

Like a slow projectile moving through butter, Black-Eye simply tilted his head to the side, letting the beam pass by and hit the stallions far behind him instead. The beam combusted into an explosion of magic and knocked three ponies to the ground in a pillar of smoke rising from them. The other nearby ponies yelled and fell back in surprise.

Twilight fired again, and again, and again, continuously missing the stallion due to his extreme reflexes and accidentally hitting more of the ponies in the crowd fleeing in panic. Wherever she aimed it was like he already knew where to dodge. She didn't know what to do, glancing at her friends in order to get some help. Applejack stepped up in front of Twilight, pouting her chest to show her unflinching courage when defending the love of her life. She had a second to look into the pitch-black irises of the stallion...

Then she was lying on the ground, bleeding from her snout after the hard punch she couldn't block. Apple Bloom covered her mouth in horror while Big Macintosh widened his eyes and instantly charged towards the unicorn he suddenly couldn't forgive anymore. Black-Eye raised an eyebrow and stood up on his hindlegs, inviting the large thing to face him. Big Mac jumped up and pressed his strong forelegs into the shoulders of the hostile unicorn. His usually calm eyes spoke of rage, a meaning to help his family. A fire not easily quenched after being lit. His muscles tensed, forgetting mercy. The other stallion's muscles also tensed, forcing him to expose his gritting teeth. The pressure built up for each second, Big Mac slowly pressing his opponent back.

In that fateful moment, the turquoise pony swung his head to the side, his horn's pointy tip shining faintly.

Applejack had an eye open the whole time while laying down. She wanted to close it when she saw the blood splattering from her brother's muzzle. He stepped down, covering his injured face while lowering his guard, giving the freed unicorn the opportunity to turn around quickly and shoot back his hindlegs with full force. In that instant, Big Mac's heavy body hit the ground with a large thud.

The fillies and mares gasped in panic. The realization of meeting a psychopath with blood dripping from his horn and murder in his intimidating eyes came far too merciless for them to handle without showing fear. His slow steps towards them made the image of incoming death so real, they could have sworn he was the grim hay-reaper himself. Just when he was about to take the final steps...

"That is enough, my dear Black-Eye" the voice of Stud called. Everypony turned to the tall mare getting up on her hooves again. She didn't cringe in pain or gave any hateful grimaces after the sucker-punch into the back of her head, nor any expression showing amusement.

The unicorn male halted and turned without hesitation, making his way back to the mare laying on top of Rainbow Dash. Once the temporary threat was gone, Rarity and some of the other ponies helped Applejack and Big Mac. They both got up, bruised, muddled and a little bloody, but okay nonetheless. Soon they stood together again, attaching their attention to the mare who had caused all of this.

"This... " she began, sounding awfully serious with just that single word before the short pause. "... did not lead to my expectations".

Twilight took a step forward, radiating self-confidence unlike anypony in her vicinity. This behavior annoyed Stud to no end. It was like she didn't feel her darkening presence. That nuisance grew stronger due to the pain in the back of her head and the scent of burned hair.

"I can explain that if you let Dash go... Stud" Twilight demanded with a strong pronunciation when mentioning the infamous name.

The scarlet mare narrowed her eyes, doubtlessly not being able to put two and two together. She reconsidered the demand, then gave the mare known as Moist a look. The dark gold pegasus hesitantly got up from the blue filly and thus allowed her to unfold her wings and fly over to Twilight. Dash's forelegs hurt and her spine even more, but that didn't prevent her from flying into a hug with her beloved filly. It also had to be followed by a quick smooch on the lips, then she could stand down and dry her wet eyes.

In the meantime, Stud grew restless.

"Who told you about me? You didn't have any idea about who I was or what I wanted. You were the only pony who didn't suspect me even the slightest, yet you know my name and attack me without hesitation. So who revealed my identity to you?" Stud asked with her snout slowly moving up in the air. She was indeed concerned to know since she wasn't used to get sucker-punched without being able to predict it.

Dash stepped aside when she felt Twilight's hoof on her chest gently pushing her aside. The schooled unicorn closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, soon revealing her decided eyes to the living wickedness standing before her. This was going to be her explanation for everything... and she intended it to be... everything.

"A long time ago, right after I had finished my first year of studying with princess Celestia, I was learned about a very special pony. A pony whose infamous reputation had reached so high levels, even Celestia was warned about him...".

She moved her eyes through the crowd, noticing one of the young girls hiding among the unpleasant stallions. She pretended waiting for rain and moved on.

"It was a pony with a preposterous ability to manipulate and read other ponies' minds. A unique and very powerful ability in which you can convince somepony what they can and cannot do, a form of hypnosis and extreme placebo able to cause everything from amnesia to hallucinations. I was amazed, but also warned when hearing about it from the princess. That ability was in fact so powerful it could literally convince ponies they were dying!" she exclaimed loudly. "And that's exactly what the maniacal pony 'Stud' was doing! He killed innocent ponies for reasons we'll never know, hundreds of them, just...".

She paused and sighed so the anger could ventilate from her thoughts. In the meantime, Stud kept her expression flawless. She didn't plan on saying anything until everything had been told. Yet, she was growing more restless by the minute...

"Anyways. This ability was thought to be unstoppable by all known scholars. Since the ability came from a cutie-mark, meaning it was somepony's talent, it couldn't be seen or treated as magic. Thus it was impossible to find something that could defeat it in the ways of magic. However..." Twilight paused and lit her horn with magic.

A light blue shroud shaped like a helmet illuminated the air around her head. Stud raised an eyebrow in response in difference from all the others widening their eyes in awe.

"Ever since I faced king Sombra's mirror, which had a resembling effect to your special talent, I decided to finally enchant myself with this spell Celestia had provided me so long ago. She worked for decades to make it work, and now I discretely have it on at all times to prevent somepony from manipulating my thoughts or reading my intentions. As a bonus, it also warns me when somepony tries to infiltrate my mentality. All I had to do was pretending I didn't know who you actually were while I sent an anonymous message to the royal guards with your whereabouts".

With those words, Stud suddenly widened her eyes together with the large crowd, all thinking the same thought. Twilight struck a smile beneath her frown.

"And as soon as I disenchant this 'mind shield', Celestia will be notified and instantly teleport here... to put you down for good, Stud".

Black-Eye and Moist tilted their heads back, struck by amazement. Twilight looked around her, preventing herself from blushing due to all the impressed eyes staring at her. She knew how serious this situation was, but her natural modesty and bashful personality always came out when making good impressions on others.

"Twilight... that is..." Winter Breeze tried to say, still laying on her side since she just returned to normal breathing a few seconds ago.

"Don't worry, Breeze. I had this from the start" Twilight said, still holding back her microscopic will to be proud of herself.

"No. you don't understand! Do you have any idea what you just did?".

The usually fast-thought unicorn opened her mouth before failing to make a sound. She stared out in thin air. "Uh... what? I just, err... revealed that I knew who she was all the time... and that I can summon Celestia at any moment. Yeah, that's about it".

Breeze put a hoof to her forehead, trying her best to grasp the fact of what was happening. "Yes. But this is the heir to the most dangerous and cunning criminal in Equestria! You're the first one ever to-".

"Stay one hoof step ahead of me..." Stud ended, still with the surprised look on her face. Twilight suddenly didn't understand a thing. Was it really that unbelievable to have stopped a criminal, even if it happened to be the most wanted one? She turned to the scarlet mare, waiting for her to say something if nopony else.

She was stunned.

"I... have never doubted my ability before. But it seems not even Stud's legacy could see through it" she explained, moving her head a little to the side so her right eye was aimed straight at Twilight. "You've locked me like the king in a game of chess, Twilight Sparkle. Never before has Stud's eye failed to see through anypony, yet letting its heir walk blindly past a loose end".

Twilight cocked an eyebrow, just like Winter Breeze and many of the other present inhabitants of Ponyville. "Wh-what do you mean?" Twilight asked.

The nearly blank eye surrounded by tensed veins formed into psychotic circles again, flashing the colors of blood around it as the wearer spoke. "This eye of mine... is not actually mine. When Stud took the honorable deed of freeing his future minions, he was pained by one fact: the undisputed fact that he didn't carry the immortality of an alicorn. He wanted to see what his legacy would lead to, see what his great work would cause, see what his future foals would see when shedding the blood of his enemies".

As she finished that sentence, she grit her teeth and arched her eyebrows into a full-fledged expression of absolute rage. At that moment, the gray clouds seemed grayer than before. She violently struck a hoof to the ground, nearly causing a crack beneath it.

"BUT HIS SINFUL EYE NEVER WISHED TO SEE HIS HEIR'S DEMISE! HE DIDN'T SACRIFICE IT TO HIS GENERATIONS SO HE COULD WITNESS THE FAILURE OF A BORN CATASTROPHE! TO SEE HIS FOAL STAND BEFORE ANOTHER PONY THREATENING HER LIFE! YOU HAVE DEFILED STUD'S EYE WITH YOUR DEED, TWILIGHT SPARKLE! AND FOR THAT...!".

The innocent bystanders cringed in horror at the loud voice flinging in the air. The imaginative silhouette of the monstrous face screeched into their minds like an eruption of terrible noises and flashes. The young cutie-mark crusaders ultimately lost their cool and flew out from the group of ponies the hid amongst, dashing towards the pony closest to them. Pinkie Pie felt the three little fillies hide beneath her, but she was paralyzed with the image behind her eyelids, unable to say anything at all for once.

Just when they all thought this was the moment of doom, the crowd of stallions eagerly looked at their leader. The signal just had to come now. That wonderful signal telling them all it was time to burn this town to ashes and kidnap as many ponies as possible. But suddenly... the furious mare exhaled a long sigh, smiling along the way.

"For that... I will spare all of your lives... including this town".

Black-Eye and Mist turned their heads to her in the flash of lightning bolt, shocked by what they just heard.

"It is far too early for Stud's legacy to face Celestia's wrath. We've been cornered in this game and have no other choice but to capitulate. It is the will of Stud... Black-Eye and Moist" she stated casually, carrying the same indifferent expression Soul Hook had. Her next set of words were not something anypony expected...

"It is of little matter... I don't need to be here for the promises of genocide to come true" she said with her eyes suddenly locked toward one of the ponies behind Twilight. The purple unicorn looked behind her, feeling utterly confused when she could have sworn it was Pinkie Pie who Stud looked at.

A quick glance at each other, then a nod. The two lieutenants turned to the large crowd.

"Alright, you little bitches! You heard Stud, we're outta here!" the male unicorn shouted to the groaning audience. They knew better than to resist, so they all slowly moved away, leaving the square one after another in large chunks of ponies. Grunts and disappointed mutterings filled the background of their departure out from the square.

While they kept decreasing in numbers, Stud looked over her shoulders to make sure it all went on smoothly. Then she turned back with her eyes on what everypony believed was Twilight. "Now, let us make our leave... Soul Hook".

The group of friends and couples quickly turned their heads to the dark purple colt. He had been standing still like that since he arrived to the square, silent and unnoticed about what he did. Like on cue, Dash dared taking the initiative to speak again.

"What you talking about? You said you were gonna leave us alone!" she claimed, ready to stand up again even due to what she just had went through.

Stud snickered before her words. "Soul Hook is not one of your lives... he has Stud's name labeled on him, thus belongs to me. His life was already mine the moment he was born...".

"No! It's not!" Dash yelled and flew over to Winter Breeze. She was muted by the sheer horror of losing him again, forgetting what she was supposed to do. That was what the radical pegasus planned on reminding her of by helping her up on her legs. She laid her hooves on the beige cheeks and looked deep into the shrink's eyes.

"Don't do this to yourself. I know as much as you do how much you want him..." was her only words. She decided to not say anything else until the first step had been taken by her friend. And as light shone on Breeze's mind, she saw the enlightened path to what she really wanted. Rainbow was right; she only had one thing on her wish-list, and that was that colt she now looked at.

She took a deep breath and made her way to him, making sure she stood right in front of his vision even though he could look straight above her head. However, he tilted his head down without hesitation, answering the look he was given by his mentor.

"Soul... I..." she had time to say.

Then he walked around her...

The friends and couples of ponies flashed at this unfriendly behavior. But no matter how surprised they were, the winning price went to Winter Breeze. She trusted that he'd at least listen to her before making up his mind.

Wait, making up about what, she thought as she turned around. "Soul Hook, wait! Where are you going?!" she yelled after him. He didn't answer. He just kept walking until he stood in front of the equally tall mare. He allowed her to reach out a hoof and stroke his black mane. Stud was utterly pleased when looking at him, awfully enough looking even more excited when landing her eyes on the beige pegasus mare.

She leaned into his ear and moved her lips, whispering words nopony from a distance could hear. He looked at her as she moved away. She didn't tilt her head like many would have expected, instead she just stood there, waiting for the words she just said to be converted inside the colt's head. Soul turned around, but something was different about him. His indifferent expression was flawed and out of order, not fully capable of maintaining his control. He opened his mouth, only to hesitate and look into the corner of his eyes.

Seeing her beloved apprentice this out of character was no easy thing for Winter Breeze. She had paid too much to see him like this, and now she had regrets out of nowhere. In the end she finally met his dark green eyes.

"Miss Winter Breeze...".

Twilight and the others froze. Everypony from Ditzy to Big Mac held their breath, knowing this had to be it. Knowing a colt who never cared about anything and who was cold to everypony aside from his politeness, they all expected this to be what they all waited for. The mentioned pegasus mare listened carefully for each word about to be said.

"These two years we've spent together... you've always asked the same question over and over. About... why I... smiled at you... the first time I saw you".

Winter Breeze couldn't get more anxious than she already was. Or at least that was what she thought until she got the point. This really was it. He was finally, after two years of therapy, going to reveal the secret, the biggest and most interesting question she wanted the answer to. Her ears were so tensed it hurt her, but she didn't care the slightest. She wasn't the only curious one. Rainbow Dash shared the same interest to know, convinced this was going to be a confession of some sort.

Soul Hook spent another second finding his words in the corner of his eyes.

"Tell her, Soul hook!" Stud called self-confidentially. "You know I saw it too! The first moment I laid my eye on her, I saw it! I saw the reason for why you smiled!".

Breeze's hopes halted for a brief moment. What was that she said? And why did her apprentice look like he was trying to swallow a large knot? Why was this moment killing her, why did it have to be this painful and tormenting, what had she done to deserve all of this? The small crowd was wondering just about the same, now more concerned than ever.

The tall colt dropped the ball by suddenly locking his eyes at his mentor. The final storm was about to begin. That dark aura swimming around him faded away, leaving him open to read like a book.

"When I first saw you, I was reminded of everything I once lost. It was my last memory of ever having somepony to look out for me. The sight of you promised warmth and comfort, a pony who I could love like nopony else...".

Rainbow wanted to strike a victory-hoof at that second.

Breeze didn't. She stared with the eyes of a dead pony at her apprentice.

The memories burned in him, scorched the last pieces of what he had worked on to keep alive. It was all over now. Nothing would be spared, but everything would be lost in a murderous storm of killed happy endings. The breath hit his neck, reaching all the way from Stud's smiling mouth. The tendrils caught his mind and left him exposed on the ground in a pool of his own lies. Truth... had found him in the end.

"Miss... Winter Breeze. All of that was because...".

Stud grinned.

"... you looked like... my mother".

The thunder bolt of emotional death struck Breeze. It jolted through her body and electrified all her organs before leaving her body. The burnt flesh cooled down in a storm of snow, just like the first winter she saw, the one she was born soon before. The ice grew thicker because of the maniacal laughter in the background. Stud was the pony laughing so sadistically.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha! A perfect copy, I may say! Cut off the wings and Soul Hook's mother has returned from the dead, reborn to haunt his life unless somepony ends her misery! My reasons have been revealed, breeze of the winter! As long as you live, my little Soul had all the wrong reasons to doubt his true meaning in life!" she yelled, sentence after sentence just to have her voice in all of this.

"He loved you no more... than as a mother" Stud summarized after her chuckle. "Remember that... for the rest of your life".

She decided to not kill her. No, she wanted Breeze to have a much worse destiny than something so liberating as death. Stud's conviction rested on the fact that Breeze never would be able to let him go from her thoughts. That punishment... was a perfect fit for her. "Now... let us leave in peace, dear" the scarlet mare said and left without the shade of a doubt.

Soul Hook remained on his spot, keeping his cold eyes on the emotionally colder mare. This was the end for him. The end for his time with the last pony who could remind him of the blurry days before Stud. He couldn't remember them as bad memories, nor regrettable ones. There was just more to it than pain and suffering. He had to know what it meant. And now, even though he could see the first of many tears coming from his mentor's eyes, he turned around.

"S-soul..." Breeze whimpered, choking on her own tears as her heart broke in an overwhelming amount of pieces. "Soul... ghh... S-soul Hook!".

He walked.

"Soul Hook!" she cried desperately.

He didn't stop.

"Please! Don't... don't le-heave me-he!".

He heard her hysterical tone and pitiful sniveling.

"Soul Hook! Please! Come.. back! Don't leave me! I love you!".

Berry Punch and Cheerilee jumped up and held onto her, preventing her from chasing after the colt. They didn't have to. As cold as her name implied, the one carrying the name of what all ponies had... was gone. And like nothing of everything he had done mattered, he was gone into the dark.

Leaving nothing but the trace of a tear behind him...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Believe it or not, but that was actually the end to this story arc. And the first chapter with no sex in it! Love me, hate me, say what you want about me, all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to kill me. Yeah, but seriously... this story ain't over! I'm telling ya! Sorry for overdue as usual, I probably shouldn't claim I try to publish every week anymore. Been far too long since I actually did that. Oh well, let's hope all of this ends well, shall we?

And for all of you who didn't understand what everything was about Stud's eye: her right eye is the first Stud's eye. Stud I, to be precise. Yes, it means that eye is about 200 years old and the current Stud got her right eye scooped out. Kinda creepy, aye? Knowing a dead pony's eye is staring at you... *shivers*.

Thanks to all of you who voted once again for the next customer in my story "Whorse!", and PLEASE don't forget to write me a little comment after reading this. I improve thanks to you guys and I don't want that to end since I still have so much to learn! (But don't lay your votes on "Whorse!" here, okay?) So until then...

Brohoof on ya all!


	27. An aftermath to remember

_Previously: after the grim revelation of the infamous Stud and her psychopathic gang of murderers and rapists, Winter Breeze nearly loses her life right before being saved by Twilight and her friends. The schooled unicorn reveals that she knew who Stud was all along, and had thus played the final move against her, leaving Stud incapable of doing anything else but leaving the town. However, as a parting gift she takes Soul Hook with her, right after making him tell Winter Breeze the secret of why he once smiled at her. He leaves her heart in pieces after saying it was because she reminded him of his long dead mother. Now, the town of Ponyville once again thrives in peace... or does it?_

**An aftermath to remember**

From the branch of a tree, a little bird in the colors of cyan filled the air with a sweet tune of twitters. Directly beneath the glowing sun covered with a few white clouds decorating the skies, ponies left their homes so they could walk down the streets leading to the town hall square. However, very few of them were allowed passage into the crowded area, minding the guards standing in a line blocking all entrance except for the granted ones.

Several guards stood around the pale, cold corpses lying next to each other in a circle. The remains of the once vigilant and loyal guards from the royal army, nothing but the evidence even they could die without mercy. War was a stranger in Equestria, a taboo subject only interacted by the ancestors of each race. Seeing so many dead guards at the same time was a rare sight for the inhabitants of this peaceful town. Their mental pain was nothing in comparison to the nightmare the grieving widows lived through now. More than half of the dead guards had mares and foals sitting next to them, all crying while laying over their husband's and father's cold, unharmed body in an attempt to wake up from this far too real dream.

Meanwhile, from the upper level of a hollowed-out tree, a little pony in the color of cyan filled the air with her tortured shrieks of pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" Rainbow Dash complained from the bed, nearly forgetting the fact she had a lesser crowd next to her aside from Twilight. "Hey, squirt! You don't have to watch this, ya know?".

Scootaloo looked at Twilight who just shook her head lightly. "Dash, maybe you should show gratefulness to the ponies who care for you?" the well-taught unicorn said while focusing her magic to another spot on her marefriend's wounded back. Dash grunted and hid her muzzle beneath a pillow, tensing her muscles to prepare for the incoming pain instead of taking inside the message in Twilight's words.

"But why do-GYAAAAHHH!" she hollered at the top of her lungs at the same time the largest crack she ever heard echoed from her back. Twilight cringed at the sound and Scootaloo flinched. That reaction caused Dash to straighten her back so the pain could ease, sadly, it lingered as her spine cracked back into its correct position. And just like that, her wings unfolded in all their grace, standing so spread they shivered.

"Bwuuh..." she finished as her eyes rolled back and her legs fell limp to the bed. She breathed deeply, unable to speak for another moment since her relief just finally kicked in. Twilight sighed in relief too, knowing she could stop focusing her magic inside Dash's body. For the last five minutes, she had concentrated small amounts of vibration magic around the pegasus' muscles. Next to her she had a book containing all the vital information about the anatomy of a pegasus, including descriptive images over the muscles connected between the spine and the wings. Finally... finally she had hit the spot.

"She need some rest now" she said to the little pegasus foal as she closed the book and got off the bed. Her eyes were heavy with concern and her lips cursed with worry. "From everything...".

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked, sounding equally concerned as she started walking towards the door with Twilight right behind her. She wanted to know as much as any other pony who saw Rainbow Dash as his/her hero. Twilight, who actually saw Dash as something way more intimate, agreed about the concern. But having some more age on her side than Scootaloo, she knew there are times when thing should stay between the involved ones.

Like the fact you lover has an obsession for other ponies...

"Dash just needs to get away from all the awful things that happened yesterday. So many ponies died for no reason..." she said without any clue how to end that sentence. The little foal remained in her thoughts while she walked out the bedroom door. Twilight closed it gently, right after throwing one last glance at the sore body in her bed.

Scoot walked down the stairs and turned around, waiting for her friend to come down, which she didn't. The purple unicorn got stuck in her own thoughts, unable to budge another hoof in any direction. At that moment, the young pony saw her opportunity to ask a question that had been on her mind for a good while.

"Um... Twilight?".

"Yeah?" the mentioned pony responded, ripped away from her moment to herself. Scoot scratched a hoof on the wooden floor and glanced down at it, nearly hesitating once Twilight's eyes landed on her.

"I suppose it's kind of obvious, but... is Rainbow Dash your... very special somepony?" she asked liked it was the most important question of her life. Not too unlike when a stallion pops the question about marriage, or at least that was Scoot's image of serious this was.

Twilight inhaled through her teeth. That thought had struck her once or twice since she and Rainbow got together as a couple. Scootaloo was obviously the one who cared very much about everything that happens in her idol's presence. Even private things such as relationship is a need-to-know basis for extreme fans like this little pegasus.

What was the big deal, Twilight thought. Scootaloo has to understand that Rainbow Dash is a grown pony and has a right to be together with whoever she wants. It really couldn't be much easier than this now. However, her words couldn't be platonic now. Scoot probably wanted to hear high praises about the prestigious jackpot Twilight had won. Words can cause so much misinterpretations leading to everything between hatred and happiness, a fact Twilight had cursed every now and then.

"Well, Scootaloo..." she began shortly and inhaled deeply for another second of thinking. "... yes. And I'm very, very lucky to have such an... awesome marefriend! Really, sometimes I don't think I deserve such a cool pony. He he he..." she then chuckled awkwardly with a nervous glance at the small thing before her.

Scoot's eyes didn't change to anything good. Instead she looked even more confused and worried.

"Then why is Applejack also your very special somepony..?".

Twilight widened her eyes and bit her lower lip in horror. Suddenly she realized what a corner she had put herself in...

* * *

><p>"Hold still, Big Mac" Rarity said as she focused the needle close to the red stallion's bruised muzzle. He didn't move a muscle as the pointy tip carefully pierced his skin and moved over the exposed flesh and dried blood. The needle went through the other side and moved back to the previous one, going through a new hole while the thread attached to it shut a short piece of the wound together. Big Mac nearly grimaced.<p>

While the white unicorn focused with her tongue clenched between her lips, two earth ponies sitting in the far end of Big Mac's room watched silently. The orange one took off her stetson and covered her chest with it, doing her best to accept why she was here, watching her brother suffer the pain he had been caused because of her.

"If ah jus' hadn't gotten in tha way..." she said with her head hanging low. Cheerilee noticed the silent voice and turned her head to it. She rested a fore hoof on Applejack's shoulder, showing consolation through her warming smile. Cheerilee wasn't badly informed, she knew about her relationship with Twilight and Rainbow Dash. As much as it seemed odd to have two lovers at the same time, she nonetheless understood Applejack's reason for standing in the way of that violent unicorn stallion.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You just did what you heart told you, I'm sure of".

The young farmer wiped her eyes, accidentally shedding a tear on her hat. "Well, yeah, but...".

"You just wanted to protect your marefriend" Cheerilee cut off since she knew the orange filly wouldn't get anywhere with her words. Still, she tried again, eyes on the stetson in her hoof.

"But Big Mac..." was all she could say before the mature mare leaned closer to her. "Applejack, don't blame yourself for following your heart. I'm sure your brother..."

"Please, miss Cheerilee..." Applejack cut off back, slowly turning her head to the mare. "Ya'll don't understand".

Big Macintosh heard that. In an instant, he turned his eyes to his little sister. Rarity didn't mind at all as long as he was still. In fact, she was happy to report that the last piece of thread now could be cut off. "There you go, darling" she said and bit off the thread before putting back her tools in the little saddlebag with a picture of a diamond on it.

"Does it feel alright, Big Mac?" she asked, expecting nothing but the stallion's trademark answer. She was slightly surprised when he didn't answer at all. She followed his glued eyes to the two ponies in the corner of the room. As soon as Big Mac realized that, he quickly cleared his throat and looked back at the fashionista. "Eeyup!".

Rarity decided to let the subject go, thus turned on her satisfied smile again. She felt a little like a doctor at this point. Not that she ever would consider such a messy job around diseased ponies, surgeries and paperwork for each patient. Oh no, that stress would completely ruin her pedicure and mane style before she could breathe the word. No, helping her friends with a small flesh wound was her limit. As long as it just required needle and thread, of course.

"Very well, then. Just let that be for a little while and let a doctor take a look at it. Of course, you could also take the opportunity and tell him who made those brilliant stitch-".

"Alright, Rarity, tha's enough" Applejack stated and pushed off Cheerilee's hoof from her shoulder. "Thanks for ya help, but ah recon Big Mac's gon' need some rest now. Could ya... jus' lemme talk ta him... in private?".

The two other females looked at each other, then glanced at Big Mac who remained silent with his eyes somewhere else. Rarity felt a little awkwardness coming her way when just standing there waiting for a further explanation that never would come. Thus, she didn't develop the subject any further and did as her friend asked of her.

"Alright, darling" she said and levitated her saddlebag to her waist. She walked to the door and asked her lover if she was coming. With just a slight source of hesitation, Cheerilee gave Applejack a last glance before getting up on all four. As soon as they had walked out the door, they heard a click from the lock. The quiet ambiance followed them both while they walked down the stairs and finally exited through the main door. The nice sun radiated over their warm coats, bringing at least some physical comfort since the mental one was absent. Cheerilee trotted up next to Rarity and opened her mouth, only to get her words stolen from the white beauty.

"Please don't tell me I was the only one who felt the tense between Applejack and Big Macintosh" she said bluntly, keeping her snout straight forward. She actually wanted to complain about the lack of hospitality from her friend, but she could practically have smelled the ambiance in the room the same moment Big Mac turned his eyes to his sister. The earth pony mare rolled her eyes in agreement.

"Yes... it sure was a little awkward. But don't you think it's just because of what happened yesterday? Big Mac was lucky he wasn't blinded" she said with a touch of concern in her voice, actually scared about the possible fact back then. Rarity wanted to brush off the words so she could continue with her displeased expression. But she supposed it was true, things could have ended so much worse than what it did. She had never seen any other close relative aside from Granny Smith, Apple Bloom and the distant Apple family which she only had heard of. Aside from that... Big Mac was one of Applejack's closest family members. Rarity herself knew the pain of fearing for your family. As much as Sweetie Belle managed to drive her crazy every now and then, she wouldn't have her sisterhood any other way. She loved her sister, and Applejack sure loved her brother, minding all the emotions emerging from her honest heart...

Meanwhile back in Big Mac's room, the orange filly got up next to her brother sitting in the bed, sighing for reasons she hoped nopony ever would know off. Her beautifully green eyes landed on the large stallion, expanding the moment into a new stage of worry. Big Mac returned the look, knowing exactly where this was going. That depressed look in his sister's eyes spoke of the truth she never could hide.

"Why... why did ya have ta..." she managed to utter before her emotions got the better of her. In the next second, Applejack squeezed her eyes shut and felt the first tear coming from her eyes. She sunk her head to her fore hooves, hiding her eyes when her thoughts had consumed too much space of her mind. The silent male simply looked at his sister like a severe case of stupidity had struck him. Applejack obviously didn't mid, not even when she uncovered her wet eyes and looked straight into her brother's gentle gaze.

"Wha d-did ya have ta save me... again?! It's the secon' time ya save me from...".

Big Mac widened his eyes with arched eyebrows, sending a chill down Applejack's spine. She knew what that look meant, thus took the moment to breathe through her shivering lips instead of talking.

"Ah jus'... ah was jus' so scared of... l-losing ya, tha's all" she said, searching for a trace of her big brother's warm smile and consolation. Finally, he exhaled deeply through his snout, his forelegs opening up to embrace the smaller pony within his reach, and soon they sat together in each others warm forelegs, clinging onto the security they felt during moments like this one.

In that fateful moment, while stroking her brother's short mane, Applejack moved her lips closer to his ear. A slight fragrance of male scent moved through her senses.

"Ah suddenly understand what Soul Hook meant" she whispered, causing the red ears to slowly flap up. "Tha' Stud was nothin' short than a livin' nightmare. Ah... actually think ah trust him, big brother. Ah trust he won't tell anypony, an' he'll keep our... secret".

She leaned away from her brother and connected their eyes again. She waited for any possible objection, perhaps the awkward silence he offered every now and then due to his economic use of words. He stared at her for a good long while, like he was waiting for something more, something that could encourage him to answer at all. He had used too many words before, so now was not the time to go into an overuse of it.

"Don't ya'll trust him... Big Mac?".

Her innermost source of honesty merged into the clear, green colors in her eyes. The large stallion nearly flinched, momentarily frightened once the innocent sparkle in his sister's eyes illuminated the darkness in her pitches of black. He looked away, unsure of what to say unless he stayed away from those irresistible eyes. He soon found an answer. It was deep inside him, so deep he doubted it was going to work bringing it up. In the end, he fought his way through the numbing silence and reconnected his eyes to the filly's.

The darkness surrounding his senses had lingered for a while. It had been a long time since somepony scared him that much, bringing out the innermost nightmare everypony carried within them. It was like he knew from the beginning, like he was aware that exact moment they saw each other from a distance. He knew everything, and he had his reasons for knowing without asking. Still, even though he was just an inch from revealing the truth to another pony...

"_Say whatever you want, Big Macintosh. You can say whatever you want, but I know what image you see of yourself in the mirror"._

The hunk of a stallion shut his eyes, doing his best to suppress the images of that annoying, dark purple colt and his dark voice speaking like a demon. He soon opened them again and dared grasp onto his sister's look.

"Eeyup..." he answered reluctantly.

* * *

><p>In the nearly empty building known as the confectionery of all confectioneries in Ponyville, beneath the decorated roof, on the first floor, not behind the register but inside the kitchen where the magic was made, a lone mare in a light shade of blue worked her way through the floor with a plate in her mouth. She had a dozen of muffins directly received from the stove, now in need of transportation to the bench so she could put them in three different bags, just like the customer had ordered. She would have burned her mouth if not for the protective blanket clenched between her teeth and the plate.<p>

Skilled, experienced and passionate about her work, the mature Mrs. Cake knew just how to pull of the trick with getting all the warm muffins from their forms into the paper bags in a flash. This was not the kind of trick her husband appreciated... but he was not around, was he...?

She narrowed her eyes and suddenly flung the plate full of muffins up in the air and watched them get caught by the chains of gravity. In a graceful pirouette she turned around and tensed her hindlegs to a perfect match and bucked them straight up into the falling plate's bottom. The muffins popped out like launched from a slingshot and fell into each respective bag with exact precision, only challenged by the reflexive reaction Mrs. Cake had in catching the plate with her mouth again, perfectly clenching the blanket between her and it.

A stain of self-satisfaction lightened the mare's hooves as she walked over to the bags after putting aside the empty plate. Sadly, as she looked down and counted the first one, she instantly felt the rain of disappointment wash her red mane and tail. There was supposed to be four muffins in each bag.

This one had five.

"Ooh... you don't want to get old" she sighed and picked up a muffin so she could put it in the next bag that only had three in it.

That technique was something she had honed during her practicing as a baker, and also the main reason for why she got kicked out from three schools before she was taught by an ex-martial artist how to bend her hindlegs correctly and use a precise amount of power. But the years had caught up with her in the end. Nothing she would love to talk about, she knew how important it was to stay fit for as long as possible.

She wished her... scale also could bring some good news every now and then. Nothing much she asked for, just half a pound or so working her way. She looked at her waist, beholding the result of several years in the baker business, marriage, and two foals at the same time. Yes, not only time but life itself had taken its toll on her body.

Now she didn't have much left to brag about than... well, how 'much there was of her to love', as her husband said. She loved him for never saying anything negative about it, actually adoring her extra pounds of meat.

Why, a stallion who enjoys a chubby wife, who would have thought of that? Well, not a big question mark for Mrs. Cake herself. In fact, she did her best to stay in shape. A good long trotting through the Whitetail woods three times a week, a healthy diet of hay, personal home deliveries whenever she could so her legs got some moving and as little tasting as possible of the baked goods. She also managed to train away the loose baby fat after her pregnancy in just a few weeks, something her friends cherished her for.

Then how in the holy name of Celestia does a mare with such an ability for training and condition gain this much weight? As mentioned, it was of no big wonder for this female baker. Sure, she exercised enough to have the same slim waist like any regular mare. But that waist was a distant dream for her, even as the doorbell jingled from the shop's entrance.

"Honey, I'm home!".

And there we have the reason, she thought...

Since it was his home, the yellow earth pony stallion walked into the kitchen like nothing, carrying two saddlebags that used to have goods in them. He had been out on a home delivery not only for the first time of the day. As much as some ponies ventured to find out what had happened yesterday, even more refused to leave their homes. The treats being sold were mostly to calm the foals who nearly fell into shock due to unexplained attacks of panic and hallucinations.

Mr. Cake saw it from the bright side; they were selling.

"You still baking?" he asked as he took off his bags and put them aside. His wife rolled her eyes in secret when that question poisoned her ears. Who the hay did he think had to stay up until late at night to calm their foals? Pumpkin and Pound Cake had been crying nonstop the entire afternoon and refused to fall asleep when it was bed time. Since the faithful husband of hers was out of town for the day and didn't come home until later the same night, she was left alone with the nursing, the changing, the bed tucking, the store, the baking...

"I just wanted to take care of this last one" she insisted with her casual smile of satisfaction, hiding a few claws of frustration behind that expression. The stallion smiled back at his wife. He had been married for too long to miss the trouble his loved one went through to say that line with a straight face. He lightly shook his head and sneaked up next to her, letting the last inch of distance between his mouth and her ear stay alive.

"I'm sorry" he whispered heartily and laid a foreleg over the mare's shoulders. She slowly turned her eyes to him without moving her muzzle, hardly impressed but still curious to know what he had cooked up for consolation this time.

"I knew you were going to have a tough time taking care of everything yourself, but I must say I was frankly... shocked to see how ruined you was when I saw you sleeping. I heard about the rumors from some customers about what happened yesterday, and I can imagine the nightmare you must have gone through...".

You don't know half of it, she thought with another roll in her eyes.

"So I suppose..." he paused and walked back to get one of the bags he carried earlier and came back with it. He gently laid it in front of the smaller paper bags and turned to his wife. "... you want an apology more suitable than just words".

She kept her indifferent look at him, not expecting to find anything that could ease the pain of being abandoned during such a crisis with the foals. However, she still felt compelled to at least check what puny gift he had thought would bring some sunlight to her withered happiness. She looked at the lime green bag and sat down on her haunches, fiddling only for a second with the strap before finding out what she had been brought.

Her eyes widened.

"Took me some time finding the right ingredients to make it, but it was the least I could do for leaving you like that" Mr. Cake said with his inner gentlecolt while his wife stared at the exotic treat in the bag.

Her hooves were shaking, but she managed to raise one and point at the thing she didn't dare dream of seeing again. "Is that...?" she tried to ask until her husband leaned into her ear again.

"A pie made out of..." he whispered sensually and leaned so close his lips touched her nibble. "... pear".

"N-not apples?" she asked nervously, nearly breaking a sweat over her heating cheeks. The loving stallion caressed the blue foreleg and licked his lips, so called 'accidentally' soaking his wife's ear. "No apples... only pear" he answered seductively.

Mrs. Cake jerked her head as the forbidden words struck her without mercy. She cursed him for doing this. He knew exactly why she had a strong craving for pears, he knew the secret behind her need for it, and he knew darned well that this pie wasn't for barely eating...

"You... we can't..." she protested weakly, only lying to herself while the naughty hoof moved from her foreleg to the midriff. Her concentration melted, forming an image in her mind so dirty she couldn't think about anything else. Her body was on fire, melting and reeking of need and lusts. And the forward male could practically feel the scent of it.

"Aren't you glad to finally get a taste of the forbidden fru-" he had time to say until his wife broke loose from her feeble resistance. She snatched his muzzle like a cobra and pulled him into her mouth. Only delayed by a second due to the slight surprise, the stallion quickly wrapped his forelegs around his wife and kissed back. The battle of tongues started out quite soon and developed into a full-fledged war between the wet organs. She embraced him as hard as she could, knowing she didn't hurt him, and allowed herself to fall with her husband in her grip. She laid down on her back and let her mouth get invaded by the passionate stallion.

He moved his tongue in circles around hers, working feverishly in an intense attempt to suck her dry from oral fluid. She mumbled her muffled moans and kept her tongue alive for the ordeal just so she could get out the thickest amounts of steam from her excitement. She wanted that pie now. She wanted to taste it and feel it...

She disconnected the kiss and nodded her head towards the bag, grunting something incoherently. Mr. Cake caught the hint in an instant. He was also eager to get starting on that delicious thing just begging to get devoured in all the wrongs ways. Thus, he sat up for a moment and brought out the pie to his wife. He looked at it and unwrapped the plastic. He wasn't surprised by the fact it was still warm. The very reason for why he brought it with him today was so he could borrow one of his customer's oven to reheat it while taking care of some other customers.

Now he had a warm pear pie, and he knew where it was going.

While the stallion had taken his time to get rid of the cover, the mare had without hesitation ripped off her apron and tossed it aside. She wanted to get dirty now, dirty and filthy.

"You want some, sweetie pie?" he asked and spread his wife's blue hindlegs in front of him. She panted desperately, nodding her head rapidly. She didn't hesitate to help spread her legs, keeping them apart with a fore hoof grabbing each thigh. Once the sacred gates were open, both of the participating ponies could relish in this moment of forbidden lusts in such a sanitary location like the kitchen.

Mr. Cake dived his hoof into the warm treat, collecting a healthy amount for his wife. He then proceeded to smear the soaking wet labia with a thick layer of pie, carefully massaging the little pearl hidden between the warm folds. The mare leaned her head back on the floor with a lengthy moan. She had longed for the sweet liberty of having food in her sexual orifice again, a source of pleasure she had kept in all secrecy until the fateful day she revealed it to her husband. The fact he shared her odd fetish was like a blessing from Celestia herself, one of the many reasons she didn't regret accepting his proposal.

"Mm... yeah, been far too long since you could enjoy this, honey?" the stallion asked as he gathered more from the pie into his hoof. He added a stain of roughness and thus managed to stuff some of the creamy food inside the tight marehood. Mrs. Cake shivered in excitement, agreeing by simply moaning louder from the hard kitchen floor. The next stage would begin soon, once her messy hole was completely covered in pear pie.

The male felt the surge of lust pumping him to the edge of losing control. Seeing his wife's musky hole littered with pie created a strong attraction in his pride. The length gained its size and grew into what soon would pound the dirty mare full of her favorite treat. It was no longer possible for him to hold back, he just had to defile his fine wife right here and now.

He suddenly took the pie in both fore hooves and shoved it in his wife's face, smearing the whole thing over her muzzle without regrets. Mrs. Cake tried to open her mouth and fill it, but the brutality in her husband's forelegs made it difficult for her to even separate her lips. She didn't have time to respond once he dropped the form and grabbed her thighs, but she caught the hint and let go of her legs so she could hold the form covering her drenched face and devour the remaining filling in a sloppy feast.

The stallion guided his hard erection into the mess of a marehood and plunged inside the tip. The mare flinched and nearly dropped the pie, fortunate enough to only gather more in her greedy mouth. She nearly choked between groaning and swallowing.

"Just eat up... h-honey cake!" he exclaimed as his cock burrowed deeper inside her filthy love hole. The warm mess of pie acted as a form of lubricant, making it much easier for the eager male to go balls deep. In the end he had reached her limit and thus started thrusting. He laid himself over her stomach and shoved himself inside her a little harder than before, causing his wife to shriek in pleasure. He pushed aside the nearly empty form and grabbed the pie-covered muzzle before him. They united in a sticky tongue kiss during the lustful rocking from the male's side. He didn't stop stuffing her hole full of pie and cock thanks to the delightful satisfaction it gave. He wanted to work on her for many more hours, please her and fill her with more food while mating with her.

Why not, Mr. Cake then realized.

He looked up at the counter and reached for the bag closest to him. He then clumsily poured out all the muffins in it over his wife, grabbing one of them before shoving it in her wide-open mouth. She wanted to complain at first; those were for customers and not their selfish needs...

"Oh, yes, sweetie. Eat up and enjoy it. Eat and enjoy!" he insisted and shoved another in her overflowing mouth. A tear squeezed out from Mrs. Cake's eyes. She could hardly breathe now, not only because of her stuffed jaw but also majorly because of the sheer excitement raging in her stimulation.

She chewed faster than normally, preparing for the next muffin and forcing herself to swallow even though it hurt her throat. The husband did as he promised and stuffed another one in her, only this time leaving a little of it outside so he could take a bite too. He wanted to surprise her with an extra rough thrust in that moment, clearly succeeding to do so judging by the chubby mare's twitching eye.

The feast continued, rampaging over the next bag and the third once the previous one was emptied. Mr. Cake began to focus all of his strength in the humping, forcing himself to miss the erotic view of his messy wife and lean over her shoulder. He wrapped her around the waist and snorted in the next thrust, working his way through the exhaustion with a large amount of help from his unstoppable excitement. He heard her chews and gulps, he could hear her greedy hunt for gluttony as he rammed her inner thighs with his own. The tight walls smeared with pie squeezed his hard length, truly inviting him to go all in and enter climax. Of course, he had already felt the warm squirts of female cum drenching his cock. The thought of penetrating a wet hole full of pie, cum and sweat didn't disgust him the slightest, it was all on the contrary. He didn't know anything that could please him more than feeding his wife while ruthlessly mating with her like it was his last day alive.

He clenched his forelegs and moved ferociously in each hump. She let out a muffled moan for each one, suffering the undying ecstasy charging up in her mentality. Finally, she could only lay limp like a dead body, mouth stuffed with cake and her marehood filled with the same thing but also a furious dick violating her inner walls.

Mr. Cake felt the end of the road approaching, thus letting out his loudest moans, repeating his wife's name over and over until he plunged one last time inside her convulsing flesh and then ripped himself out of her. The tight grip loosened in a flash as the yellow stallion grabbed his cock with a hoof and let loose the warm seed. In a splatter of white filth, the blue mare felt her soul going to heaven when the rain of sticky cum showered over her healthy belly and poured down over her sides. Just like the warm filling in the pie, Mrs. Cake was now covered in even more warm filling, giggling over her own silliness of getting so dirty in the kitchen. Mr. Cake chuckled in his panting and moved up to present his still throbbing cock to her, giving her the opportunity to lick off the remaining musk covering his pie-smelling dick. She happily took it in her mouth and started cleaning him...

Meanwhile, through a hole in the roof fit enough for an eye to see through it, the pony known as the source of all laughter in Ponyville spied at the scene with a satisfied smirk on her lips. She lifted her head and let out a coo of delight.

"Mmm... food sex..." she whispered to herself.

"Mpfh... wha-what was that, Pinkie?" the gray pegasus filly known as Ditzy Doo said as she appeared with a sticky snout from Pinkie's behind. Pinkie didn't turn her head, she just remained with a slight glance to the left, wondering where her good little tongue was if not buried deep in her marehood.

"Don't you worry your little head about that, Ditzy. Just keep giving your mommy some of that sweet, sugary love" she said and shook her flank right before diving her head back to the floor...

* * *

><p>In a room located inside a building close to the borders of Ponyville, a pencil tapped curiously on an empty page in the psychologist's personal notes and journals. The room had its own window letting in some light over the boring desk and bookshelves, accompanied by the couch and chair intended for two ponies. The teal doctor in psychology had been listening on the plum mare for a good one and a half hour, constantly taking notes on everything she said to him. He had however already spent two hours if you include the one where he had to introduce himself and ensure her about his professionalism and the discretion following his location.<p>

It had been an easy opening and a surprisingly forward introduction from the mare too. It took very short time to learn the mare's name, age, job, family and why she was here. He switched back to a page on his notes, reading them again for his own sake.

Name: Berry Punch

Location: brewer

Family: one sister, one daughter, ex-husband and currently dating another mare

Clear symptoms: depression, indifference and denial caused by trauma

He had drawn several lines beneath 'trauma', a decision he leaned towards the some moment he sat down next to Berry and opened his notebook. The other ones were added a short while after.

Recognizing mental conditions in facial and voice patterns was his special talent, all according to his cutie mark of ink spots forming whatever image you want to see. He scratched his clean chin and looked through another page filled with notes, taking only a second of his time to adjust the thin coat dressing him. He looked at the mature mare lying on his coach, judging by the look he received if it was too soon to state his theory.

"So, miss Be-".

"Can I go now?" she cut off, giving the shrink a look of absolute indifference and boredom like many other patients before her had done to him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning back a little more in his rather comfortable chair.

"If you give me another minute to finish, you can do that, yes" he explained and closed his notebook, experiencing a flash of interest from his patient. He wasn't surprised nor annoyed by Berry's behavior. He was used to it, way too used for such an old tactic to work. He had never asked himself why ponies had the same kind of face the first times they met their psychologist, it was obvious why they did so. But now was the end of that for this time. Now he could put his pencil back in the chest pocket and put his hooves together, eyes locked on the mare in a hurry to get out of here.

"Well, miss Berry punch. After everything you've told me today, which was a lot, I can clearly see you have a trauma from your past connected to not only your ex-husband but also your daughter... especially your daughter...".

Berry Punch rolled her eyes. These facts were obvious to her already from the beginning.

"And I'm afraid your trauma is too severe and complex for a psychologist within my profession to deal with" he then stated bluntly with his snout halfway up in the air.

"So you mean I came here for nothing? Telling you my life story and sharing my past like it was nothing was really for... well, nothing?" Berry asked with a strong tone of annoyance. The shrink merely stared at her for another second before answering, giving her a cold look of his professional intentions.

"No. I have written down a number of pages about what you've told me, everything from your name to your description of your first encounter with th-".

"Skip to the point, doctor!" Berry snorted with a frown.

The male shrink kept his own version of an indifferent expression and decided to open his book again. He tore out an empty page and flipped out his pencil again, writing down a name he had known for a long time. Once he was done scribbling, he extended the piece of paper to Berry who snatched it from his hoof like an angry foal.

"This shrink has much more experience than I within your area. She is not in today, but I suggest you schedule an appointment as soon as possible with her. You can do that in the reception. As soon as I get word from it, I will hand over all my notes to her so she can get a head start in helping you, seeing time is a valuable asset to you" he said and got up from his chair. Those words were the last remains of his discipline

Berry Punch sat in the couch, suddenly stuck in the words written on the paper. "You may leave now as you wanted to" the shrink said from the door, keeping the door open for the mare as a formality of friendliness. Of course, in this case his mask was about to crack any second.

As she slowly walked out with the piece of paper in her mouth, she kept a thoughtful stare and maintained it until she had reached the hallway. Out there she was met by absolutely nopony aside from the bypassing doctors and nurses. Fluttershy had offered herself to stay home and watch Ruby Pinch, kind as she was. Berry felt an empty vibration move through her thoughts, a piercing colder than ice once she remembered where she had heard that name before.

It was the same name written on the paper. But why, oh why was she forced to go back there... after what she already had seen? Wasn't that knowing too much of the one supposed to help you? Wasn't it wrong to have seen the weak sides of a pony with such talents? Was she really supposed to help her?

Why did it have to say 'Winter Breeze' on the note...?

* * *

><p>There were many mixed emotions living in Ponyville. As the trailing thoughts went ablaze from angered questioning about what happened yesterday, they all quickly froze into submission when the royal guards insisted that it was all just a magician whose spell had been miscast who triggered the horrid hallucinations. The emotions were nothing but unnecessary outrages, completely understandable and perfectly normal, no arguments about that. The only thing to do was to remain calm and take a day off from work if you had to.<p>

Those were lies. All lies even more horrid than the wave of illusions that terrorized Ponyville yesterday. The guards knew it, Twilight and her friends knew it... but nopony knew it better than the lonely mare sitting outside a cafe, leaning her tired head over a foreleg so she didn't have to lay on the tree stump she saw in front of. The owner of the cafe came out personally to serve her the coffee she had ordered, two spoon of sugar and a tip of whip cream on the surface. A futile attempt to bring some silver linings to her thick clouds of immeasurable darkness.

She had been through much that would cause many ponies to drown themselves in self-pity. But she was not that kind of pony, life had taken much more on her than she had deserved, yet she always found the strength to endure and revive her hopes in an endless circle of stability.

But this time life had given the mare Winter Breeze a sucker punch straight into the jaw.

Disoriented was her middle name now. She had seen reality in its most gruesome appearance, witnessed the disgusting gaze hiding behind all the pretty lies. Everything had been a lie. Her work, her tries to fight against the past, all of her dedication and passion for her work had crumbled to dust.

She never tried fighting her past, she just tried to run away from it, hide behind a wall of flesh that was somepony else. Much had been sacrificed just for her needs, but even more had gone to waste in the aftermath. Only when she had lost it, she realized what once was hers. She had the colt of her dreams in her grasp, slowly climbing the mountain of hesitation so she could penetrate the anxious ground with a flag of courage and radiate her pride in telling her true feelings to the world.

It would have been one thing if she was too late. It would have been one thing to sit here all alone just because she didn't act soon enough. But fate had truly outdone itself in cruelty this time.

Not only was he gone... he had also finally revealed the truth behind his smile. That single reason that bred so much hope in the pegasus mare's spirit. The hope of finally catching a male's heart who she trusted. She couldn't trust anypony else that much. Beneath that hard surface, that craggy and cold frown of indifference, hid a laughing foal who clopped his hooves from his mother's lap. There was a sleeping face when he was curled together in his mother's safe embrace. A spoon in his mouth from his mother's nurturing hooves. A world where he could see happiness and smile from the depths of his heart...

Now... there was only a crying foal who wanted his mother back, waiting with both forelegs in the air for the upsie that never would come.

The depressing images stabbed another knife in Breeze's spine, prolonging the pain by twisting the blade so she never could forget the pain. She was just a resembling image of his mom. She was only being used without her knowledge. All that time, the two years, she had been nothing but a faked image of a dead mother. And what did she feel about that, knowing she only had been a replacement for somepony she never could be, neglected and denied all mutual feelings of intimate love?

She opened her eyes in the darkness of her foreleg, then shut them again. A tear ran down her beige cheek.

"I would have loved... to be his mother".

It still would have meant that she could spend every day by his side, take care of him and raise him like he was her own nearly adult child. But once again she lied to herself... at least a little. The intimate feelings in her body spoke of a much more lustful passion burning inside her mature body. She didn't want him as her foal, she wanted him to be the father of her foal. She wanted him to be there when she gives birth to it, share the moments of life forever in his grasp, never to let go of him again.

That thought brought rage to her mind. A rage that spoke of her hatred to Stud, that foal of terror. She was the source of everything, all the hate, the pain, suffering, agony and what-not. She was the undisputed master of everything all living things feared, an abomination to ponykind and the only one who actually deserved to die for everything she had...

In that moment, Winter Breeze calmed herself down. Stud's words echoed worse for each second she thought about her. It was a lost cause. She had won the game and claimed her prize, then left and now lived on the safety that nopony would ever speak of her presence. Just for the safety of the villagers. All for them... but nothing for Winter Breeze.

Suddenly she heard the approach of two ponies. They stood next to her table, all silent like they waited for her blessing to sit down. She didn't bother to look at them, they were probably just a happy couple celebrating that their peace wasn't budged.

"Go ahead... don't mind me" she said with a lazy gesture. The ponies didn't hesitate to sit down, thus took a seat among the smaller tree stumps and remained silent.

A moment of opportunity shot a weak ray of light at Breeze, giving her the idea of sharing her thoughts. If perhaps the couple didn't mind, which they probably didn't minding their contempt silence, she wanted to ask the strangers a question involving philosophy. She still didn't bother to raise her head, instead just moved her lips a little from the foreleg to speak clearly.

"Mind if I ask you something? If I'm not troubling, that is" she asked, hardly finding the strength to not sound ironic or too depressing. None of the ponies answered, nor spoke at all. Breeze took that as a response that they didn't care any of the choices given. For that, she ignored her professionalism and went on.

"If a good and an evil pony fight each other for a prize... what can possibly say that the evil one has a right to claim it?".

An odd question, she was aware of that, but she had to find some sort of consolation right now. Last night she had fought a terrible war against the bottle. Fortunately, she was strong enough to divide and conquer, using what little trust she still had from Rainbow Dash as motivation...

"If the evil one fought harder for it... which Stud had done".

The world froze for the time of an inhale deep down Winter Breeze's lungs. Her eyes flashed open as the male voice rang through her ears. She raised her head slowly, feeling the killer aura wash over her and snatch her soul in a gust of hatred. Right across the table, a dark golden pegasus mare sat with a huge grin on her lips, waving a hoof feverishly while the dark turquoise unicorn male with the pitch-black eyes next to her simply stared.

Moist and Black-Eye, the lieutenants of Stud, sat in front of her...

To be continued...

**Author's note:**

There is always an aftermath to all epic adventures, never forget that. It's not over yet, and yes... I love writing cliffhangers (as long as they make sense, that is).

Long story short, guys? Right after things started to settle down in my private life, my physical health just flipped me off and jammed my neck and shoulders. I have been going through agonizing pain for the last two weeks and finally got time to sit down and write what I wanted to write. You guys have given me good support and I will never forget that. Remember: you're the reason for why I keep writing this stuff at all.

Well, my health is back and things are (kinda) calm with my girlfriend for now, so let's hope I will get back to writing the next chapter to "Whorse!" soon. However, I'm on an Easter break now and I have to catch up time with the remains of my family and friends, so I'll see what I can do. In the meantime...

Brohoof on ya all!


	28. Lust and violence

_Previously: while Twilight helped Rainbow Dash get her spine corrected, she was visited by Scootaloo who wanted to know what had happened to her idol. She then asks Twilight why she has Rainbow Dash and Applejack as her lovers, a question Twilight hardly could answer to. In the meantime, Berry Punch finally gets to see a doctor in psychology to deal with her trauma, but she was worried to find out that she was being directed to Winter Breeze, who she recently had seen in her worst state. Winter Breeze, at the same time, gets a highly unpleasant visit from two ponies she had hoped never to see again..._

**Lust and violence**

The day continued with a sad parade of ponies walking down the street of Ponyville. Strong soldiers from Celestia's army each separated into groups of four so they could share the heavy burden of carrying their dead comrades back to Canterlot. This saddening parade had attracted a lot of attention from ponies all around the little village. Some walked next to the guards with bouquets, some dropped down thin blankets from the windows to the coffins, and there were even civilians who offered to help carrying. Mares dressed in widows cloths and stallions wearing black tuxedos, they had all come today so they could say a final farewell to their loved ones and friends. The crowd slowly made their way towards the station where the train waited for them. The coffins were to be transported the rest of the way to Canterlot, to make sure they all had a proper burial with Celestia herself reading the final words before they'd be put six hooves under. Family and relatives were welcome aboard to company them on the last journey...

And a pony who was more than eager to follow them right now was a certain pegasus mare located far from the train station, a beige shrink named Winter Breeze who had found some of the worst companies she knew of. She had seen many ponies through her years in psychology. Everything from victims of trauma to causers of said traumas. And most of these had been at her office or in another pony's home, never outside a cafe or some other public place. Yet here she was, feeling the boulders of stones tossing around in her stomach when seeing these two menaces from before.

The turquoise unicorn stallion with his pitch-black eye colors, and the dark golden pegasus mare with that disgusting grin on her lips. Hundreds of question marks flooded Winter Breeze's head. What in Equestria had brought these two monsters back from Stud's shadow? Were the two lieutenants of that walking nightmare here to finally take care of her once and for all?

"Hi!" the mare known as Moist exclaimed in an excited tone, behaving like she was overly happy to see Winter Breeze again. No response came aside from the wide-open eyes. She turned them to the stallion staring at her with a raised eyebrow, seemingly curious to know what was going on in the mature mare's mind.

"Not very polite, are you?" he asked, letting go of a mean smirk before leaning over the table. "Can't be very bright either, minding you actually tried to stand in Stud's way".

"Tee hee! Don't be like that, Black-Eye" Moist said with a nudge into her friend's side. "She just lost the love of her life, mind you".

He stared angrily at her. "So what? Are you vouching for her now?".

"What horrible accusation! Sounds like somepony woke up with his cock stuck in a wrench this morning!".

"That's because YOU placed it there when I was asleep, you sick whorse!".

"What you gonna do about it? Hurt me?".

"I might as well just tell Stud you didn't make it back. I saw a lovely patch of land where I can bury your dismembered corpse in!".

"Ooohh, you turn me on so much" she moaned and leaned over to nuzzle the stallion perversely. "I want your cock in my mouth...".

While the frowning stallion violently pushed down his companion from her chair, Winter Breeze had been sitting all silently without moving a muscle. From the beginning she was frightened and fearing for her life, but now she actually didn't know what to say. From approaching her like silent killers, they had degenerated into bizarre comedians who apparently had forgotten about their target. She could have just slipped away any moment now, minding that the duo suddenly had started struggling each other, with the mare trying to get her head between the stallion's hindlegs.

This... was very new to her. She didn't know what drew her to remain on her seat and open her mouth.

"Uhm... excuse me?".

The struggling ponies froze with their eyes glued to the beige mare, staring at her like a statue trying to molest the other one. Winter Breeze hesitated once she realized that was perhaps her last chance of getting away. Now every inch of their attention was back on her.

"But what... I mean, what... are you two doing here?" she asked and gesticulated her hooves into the body language of not understanding. The duo looked back at each other, silently discussing if it was time to act seriously. They agreed, thus backed away from each other and replaced themselves from their chairs. Breeze cringed when they suddenly sat next to her, surrounding her left and right by picking the empty seats. She carefully grabbed her cup of coffee and held it with both hooves, preparing to defend herself any way possible.

They didn't mind her doing that at all. Black-Eye already knew what she planned on doing, and he let it pass this time. He didn't doubt his ability to dodge or retaliate if needed to. Moist, on the other hoof, followed the cup for a few seconds just to make sure it wasn't going towards her. Black-Eye cleared his throat, making himself comfortable by once again leaning over the table with an arched foreleg supporting his head.

"I suppose you want to know who we are and... yeah, what we are doing here" he began softly, showing a personality perfectly able to communicate peacefully and civilized.

A side he didn't managed to show during their previous encounter...

Winter Breeze couldn't help but scanning the personalities of the ponies next to her. A work-related damage she had acquired through her years of restlessly analyzing others. These ponies clearly had some scars from the past. Nothing hard to notice since they so openly had shown their different colors, so to speak. The male had shown sides of extreme aggression and bloodlust, followed by temperamental issues.

The other one obviously suffered from many sexually related traumas hidden beneath that thick self-confidence, likely something caused to her from an early stage in her life. Most mares behaving like they want any kind of sex or physical stimulation are sooner or later broken down by the thought of sex itself. There is no such thing as a mentally healthy mare who is so dangerously addicted to sex like this one. However, it is possible that if you constantly expose a pony to something on an everyday basis, you can end up crushing that pony's personality into pieces, forcing it to adapt to whatever you expose it to as its new mentality and interest. That's a nightmare of a process since you actually have to break down into a state of total submission and cooperation, something only the cruelest of minds would do to a pony's mentality.

Winter Breeze shuddered when she tried to imagine what Moist must have gone through her entire life to become the sexual deviant she was now. She clearly was the one with most issues, but they were all hidden under such a deep layer of damages that you probably never would be able to even scratch the core of what she once was. Did Stud do this to her?

"You see..." Black-Eye began while giving his companion a glance. "... we are here for various reasons. However, we have been ordered to only tell what we feel like giving away. Stud warned us about you, Winter Breeze. She told us about your bad habit to constantly analyze anypony within your presence.

At that moment, Winter Breeze stopped looking up and down at Black-Eye's body, feeling awkwardly interrupted in the middle of her job. Moist giggled and decided to continue where her friend left of.

"Stud entrusted us to... keep an eye on you until further notice".

"Me? Why?" Breeze asked. She knew many reasons for why the had been given the task, but all of them seemed farfetched since they could just kill or kidnap her. She knew of the eventual outcome from this, but seeing as she was surrounded by two dangerous ponies who came from Stud's gang of criminal psychopaths, there was really nothing else she could do than stay awhile and listen. Her cool was still on, but who knew how long it would remain...

"Isn't it obvious?" Moist said with a groping look at Breeze. "Stud originally wanted you dead. But your brave little friend managed to stop her".

"And intentionally hurt her while doing so" Black-Eye added with a frown.

"So we are here to make sure nothing happens to you until she gets another chance".

As unnerving as the conversation was, Breeze kept breathing regularly and took a sip from the cup in her hooves before putting it down. "What keeps her from sending you two to do her dirty work?".

They chuckled in unison, hardly believing the mere thought of it.

"Stud wanted to kill you personally in public. If anypony else did so in her place, they would know the wrath of our beloved leader. And Stud wouldn't let us be her lieutenants if she couldn't trust us. There's nopony more loyal than Moist and me".

"Even though you are a tempting treat..." the mentioned mare said and leaned over Winter Breeze's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek intimately. Breeze felt a chill running up her spine as the warm muzzle caressed her together with the foreleg stroking her back. A whole flood of bad memories rushed her brain in an instant, threatening to take her cool away. Luckily, Moist had a grip on herself all the time and thus let her go after the quick snuggle.

As much as doubt ruled her emotions, Breeze still managed to note a strange thing about the ponies.

Why didn't they have cutie-marks?

She gathered her spirit and thoughts together for the next question, something she actually had been looking forward to learn.

"What is Stud going to do with Soul Hook?".

"Hah! Nice try, miss shrink" Moist replied with a stain of cockiness. Breeze knew it probably wouldn't be easy to get the answer from these two. Since hope is the last thing that abandons you, she had to at least try.

"So what happens now? Who are you two, actually?" she asked instead, hoping her luck would play out better this time.

Black-Eye and Moist looked at each other. Another silent conversation through looks, this time ending in Breeze's favor. The stallion looked around to make sure nopony was around aside from those far from the cafe. Not even any worker was nearby, therefore he could relax and lean a little closer to Breeze. A vile smirk seared its display into her memory right before he finally spoke.

"We can tell you that, because we know you won't tell anypony about us. So here goes..." he said and allowed Moist to continue. Breeze followed their shifts by simply moving her eyes over to the other side. The mare next to her didn't look promising at all with that hungry look in her eyes.

"Once upon a time, we were nothing but your run of the mill criminals who did their best to stay alive on breadcrumbs and dirty water, figuratively speaking".

"We all have our story, Winter Breeze. You should be no stranger to what drives ponies to become what they are...".

"My parents raped me".

"And mine beat me half to death".

Winter Breeze had already foreseen that. Criminal minds are always born from either broken families, bad environment or even both. Didn't take her experienced brain much to figure that out. She let them continue since they actually had started talking sense. This information could also be vital, no matter how cryptic or enigmatic it might be.

"We were noponies living in the parts of Equestria that Princess Celestia had forgotten. Forsaken outcasts from what other ponies lived and thrived on. There was no room for us, nopony who could embrace us for who we are. We could only live to ease the pain of our parents by letting them abuse us day in and day out. One after another died either from starvation or from criminals who didn't want any loose ends".

"But that was until Stud came into our lives...".

"Yes. Stud III, or commonly referred by us as 'our savior'. He found us as foals and mercilessly killed our parents before our eyes, tortured and burned them by stuffing them full of alcohol and throwing matches down their throats".

Winter Breeze cringed.

"He promised us new names, ones that would reflect the abilities he saw in us. We had proven ourselves worthy of his further attention, so he decided to keep his promise by putting us on trials before we could become part of his group".

"He put me through a path of violence, sent me to countless situations where I had to kill in order to survive. Took some time, but in the end I could kill anything without even twitching an eye, instead focusing on making art out of the killings. That's how I got my cutie-mark" Black-Eye explained with an empty stare at Winter Breeze.

"And I was thrown to the beasts, forced to endure months in a cage filled with horny stallions. I wouldn't come out until I was the one who raped them... and when I finally did, I had my cutie-mark" Moist said casually, not giving a single care about the oddness in her words.

Winter Breeze already understood most of what was going on. The ponies around her were nothing but broken minds, once forced through horrible events in order to become the wicked weapons of an immeasurably sick mind. But were these actually victims? If so, why were they still loyal? Was it out of fear? The fear of facing Stud's wrath? Or was it a form of loyalty that you'd hope darkness never would gain? And then what happened to their cutie-marks?

"Are Black-Eye and Moist... your actual names?" she asked, hoping she could get some more information before trying to get out of here. She glanced at the open directions. There was nopony even close to the cafe, and the pony who served her earlier seemed to have disappeared. Black-Eye and Moist looked at her for a short moment, giving her the implement that they knew what she was thinking. But in fact, they were actually considering what to say next. As much as they behaved like everything was under control, most of the things they reacted to were more or less improvisations. However, Breeze's question was not too much for them to answer.

Moist brushed back her mane while Black-Eye leaned a little more over the table. Their looks turned into rays of ice, chilling the mare who ironically carried the name of something you often feel the moments winter is on its way.

"Morning Glory. I was named Moist by Stud himself" the female said.

"Bruise Patch, named Black-Eye by Stud" the male followed.

In that moment of revelation, Winter Breeze felt a strong nail of fear strike through her courage. Those names had been mentioned before. Way back when she still was visiting the prison of Fillydelphia, several years before she met Soul Hook. She had been looking through a couple of registers for reference material. There were two files she found that was marked S in wanted ratio, and none of them had pictures, only names.

The first was a female pegasus. She was wanted for multiple offenses of kidnapping, sexual molestation, rape, severe abuse, pedophilia, bestiality, blackmailing... the list went on. She was basically wanted for every sexual crime you could commit. It also said she usually tortured her victims through physical means, children and elders alike just to get her will through, forcing them to do horrible things just for her sexual pleasure.

The second one was a male unicorn. He had been found guilty for abuse, attempted murder, murder, pony slaughter, genocide, arson, practically every offense of violence there was. Most victims had traces of severe torture followed by dismemberment, disembowelment, decapitation and various other ways of brutally killing ponies in the most painful of ways. One out of ten victims was unlucky enough to survive with permanent handicap and mental trauma.

Their names were among the most infamous in entire Equestria, wanted for crime against nature and pony-kind and wanted preferably dead. There were rumors that they had disappeared since both suddenly stopped appearing. The descriptions didn't fit anymore on any reported crimes usually related to them. And this was during the time when Stud was still thought to be dead...

Yet here she was, sitting in plain sight outside a cafe, surrounded by two of the most dangerous criminals in Equestria. Moist and Black-Eye leaned towards her at the same time, leaving but an inch of distance between all three snouts. A heavy shade of darkness fell over Breeze's terrified expression. The ice-cold eyes staring deep into hers became a mental torture that she couldn't escape. The mere thought of standing so close to death that she could feel the cold hoof caressing her shoulder. This bitter fact that there was absolutely nothing she could do. They decided if she was to live or die. A grip around her throat so strong that she already felt the fetlocks strangling her. Both of them smiled at her.

"Pleased to meet you... Miss Winter Breeze" they said in unison...

* * *

><p>There had been some ruckus in the library of Ponyville today, and it wasn't over yet. The door opened to let out a resisting pegasus.<p>

"But, Twilight! How can you have both Rainbow Dash and..." she tried to argue until Twilight forced her to walk out from the library. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes unable to give the young pony an answer. Her words hadn't been enough either, and there was way too much going on in her head to produce something witty to say. Her only option now was to get rid off the little thing before things got out of hoof.

"I'm sorry, Scootaloo... but I don't think you can understand the situation. I don't want to choose between..." she said until her brain gave her a slap across her mental cheek. "I mean...".

"Mean what?!" Scoot suddenly exclaimed, causing Twilight to jump in surprise. There were tears in the little foal's eyes. "You can't just take two ponies for yourself! You can only have one special somepony! One! Not two!" she cried angrily.

"Scootaloo, that's not a rul-".

"Yes it is! What are you going to do when Rainbow Dash wants to spend time with you alone?!".

"Shh... calm down, Scoot" Twilight said, mortified if somepony more judgmental than most others were to listen.

"I AM calm! And you're a selfish pony who thinks you can have whatever you want!".

Twilight fell into a deaf silence.

"If you hurt Rainbow Dash's feelings, I'll hate you forever, Twilight! Hate you! And I will hate you even more if you hurt Applejack too! Because she is my best friend's sister! So you will hurt her too!".

There was really nothing Twilight could come up with at that moment.

"But you know what?! I think I hate you already, you selfish egghead!".

Before Twilight even had the shadow of a chance to say something, Scootaloo was already on her way, running like the wind without a thought about looking over her shoulder. She had been working on saying that for a while, and now it was finally out of the bag. However, she didn't want to lose control, therefore took her best shot at running away while crying like the little filly she was.

The words melt into Twilight's mind. Echoes from the past where she had told herself the same words. She had blamed herself for selfish acting, believing she had made the worst possible decision. Having two lovers was something she never had dared dream of, both because it felt wrong and because it was like a most wondrous dream coming true. Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's confessions had been some of the best times of her life, second only to the moment when she finally realized what wonderful friends she had back at her first day in Ponyville.

Friends...

And now she could call two of them her lovers. But was that something she deserved? She was now reminded about the awful fact that she actually was in a taboo relationship. Or was it? Why couldn't she have two lovers? Why couldn't she be happy with both Applejack and Rainbow Dash? Was it really that wrong of her?

She was supposed to have walked back inside the library. Yet she remained like a statue in the doorway. The sun radiated down on her muzzle. Her cold, expressionless muzzle... and the tear falling to the ground...

* * *

><p>The sun reached out to all homes in Ponyville, bringing out at least something everypony could relish in. The event over at the square had however put many worrying thoughts inside the villagers. They didn't know where to go in this time of sorrow and fear. Consolations had been brought to most minds, but there were still too many left in order to say that the situation was under control. Worrying thoughts grew into opinions, leading to actions such as using the freedom of speech. And who was the only one ponies went to?<p>

It was the only mare they knew could handle such an issue as several dead guards found around the town hall. Inside one of the higher levels of the tall building, located in an office meant for the pony leading this peaceful village, there she was. The room was large and decorated with canvases and flower pots, but most of the space was empty, giving room for the desk and the mat it stood on. This was the room of Mayor Mare, and for the moment, she did her best to maintain the smile on her lips.

"You'll have to understand that we need to find out exactly what happened before anything can be concluded" she explained to the annoyed stallion and mare. They were the last ones from a long line of other ponies who had found their way here to either ask or complain about yesterday's event. None of them looked satisfied with the answer.

"Is that all you have to say? Dozens of guards have been found dead, and to top it all off, practically everypony in town agrees that something... horrible went through the air yesterday!" the stallion exclaimed.

"Our sweet little foal couldn't sleep and our elder daughter fainted! Even my aunt, who is older than most ponies, could have sworn she felt... something surge through our house!" the mare expressed with the same kind of tone.

Mayor Mare, sitting behind her busy desk that was covered in papers, already knew what to say. It had been around the fifty-seventh time now she had given it to whoever asked her the same darned question over and over again. She had gotten sick from hearing it herself over and over like a broken record, but it was the only one she could give out. Her fore hooves rested easily on the desk as she put them together and inhaled deeply through her snout.

"It has been less than twenty-four hours since the event, so we haven't had much time to conclude a solution to what happened. Our theory lays on an accident caused by a unicorn mage who accidentally must have miss-cast a spell meant for self-defense" she said calmly in a controlled manner.

The couple shook their heads in response. Both of them wanted to argue further and claim that there was something more than just the result of a failed mage that had sent a wave of pure terror through entire Ponyville. But as they opened their mouths again, they were already countered by Mayor Mare's quick response.

"I'll give you the same promise I've given everypony else: I will within a few days have a public announcement that will give you all the information I've gathered. Until then, there is nopony guilty for what happened".

Sadly, the couple was still not satisfied. The worries in their thoughts had driven them past any ability to quit and simply wait for the authorities to give their answer. In the end, the stallion found one last thing to say. Surprisingly enough a rather interesting question once he saw it clearly. He gave the mayor an honest look after a sigh.

"All this political correctness... do you care more about your reputation as a mayor than the villagers...?" he asked, followed by an insistent nod from the mare next to him.

It had been a long day for Mayor Mare. She knew of her responsibility, but apparently nopony knew of her need for rest. This drop was considered the last one for her. Thus, an eruption of emotions lit the mayor's mind on fire. Her pupils shrank into small dots as her eyebrows arched. A forceful hoof fell from a height and struck the table like a lightning bolt of frustration and rage. The couple jumped in fright once they saw the furious stare from Mayor Mare.

"How dare you question my loyalty to the citizens?! I've been reelected eight times ever since I was chosen as mayor of this town by Celestia herself! Nearly one hundred percent of my attention goes to the needs of this town and its inhabitants, and I love my job since I always manage to help everypony no matter what they want from me! Royal guards have been found dead in my beloved town, and I can only imagine what will happen next! But none of my citizens will have to risk their lives as long as I breathe! I haven't slept since yesterday just so I can be available for updates about the situation and to answer your questions! It is for the safety of Ponyville, and I am a part of it!".

The ponies could only stare in fright at Mayor Mare's eyes. The fire in her soul scorched their wills to complain, argue, even come with the slightest opinion about anything at all. The frustrated snorts from the angry mare didn't make it easier for them, nor the murderous eyes.

"I've dedicated my life to Ponyville... and I will personally make sure this never happens again...".

She leaned back on her chair and breathed, killer look turned off and reasonable thinking back in control. That outbreak of anger was exactly what she needed at the end of all of this, something to relieve her from all the complaining ponies and their demands. She blinked a few times to come back to her senses, taking time to put back the chains on her inner anger. Once she was back to her old, controlled self, the ponies she was dealing with just stared at her from each others protective embrace. She curved her eyebrows into an expression of concern and adjusted her glasses, showing that she was still the friendly mare everypony wanted to have as their mayor.

"Ahem... was there anything else?" she asked with a friendly smile.

The two ponies looked at each other, then silently agreed to a common answer they both thought was the wisest one. They turned their heads towards her reluctantly as they slowly let go of each other.

"N-no... thank you... miss Mayor. Thank you" the stallion said as he and his wife turned to the door. They smiled in unison and kept doing so until they closed the mentioned door behind them and walked towards the exit of the town hall. In the end, they remembered exactly why they voted for that mare. She was indeed one of the best things that had happened to Ponyville... even if that was way back when they both were foals.

Meanwhile back at the office, Mayor Mare exhaled deeply and sunk back into her chair. This was the first time she ever regretted having an open door policy, even though it helped her self-esteem and kept her modesty in a leash. But now she just wanted to close every door in her presence and relax, hoping that this day would end soon so she could go to bed. And just as she expected, somepony opened the door to her office again. Her narrow eyes could hardly make anything out even though to her glasses. She adjusted them and was struck by the only last thing she could look forward to.

The white pegasus stallion dressed in golden armor walked inside her office and closed the door, right before discretely turning the lock. He then turned to face Mayor Mare, showing off his handsome muzzle to her so she could scan him from top to hooves. He was well-shaped like any other of his comrades, but in difference from the scrawny ones and the testosterone addicts, he was beautifully chiseled and kept a modest grace in each step he took. His eyes weren't as cold as the other guards, even though he carried a lot of discipline.

Mayor Mare had met this stallion before, and she sure as hay was glad to finally see him after all these hours of constant obnoxiousness and explanations. As much as his presence pleased her, she was still tired after everything that she had passed through today. The guard took off his helmet as he reached the desk. His stance was the one made from pride, a source he knew very well about.

"Mayor Mare, mam" he said, forcing her to say something back. Why couldn't he just say what he had to say without the stupid regards. It wasn't really she who thought that, it was her tired side who thought it was a good idea using those words in her head. But she was way too disciplined to take the words directly in her mouth.

"Yes, lieutenant Bayonet?" she responded, using the last drips of patience she had before an utter breakdown. The soldier kept his tolerant eyes on her, refusing to look away.

"The royal army and I would like to thank you for your cooperation" he said like it was read from a document, acting like a by the book soldier. The mayor stared deeply into his eyes, taking her time to interpret what Bayonet just said. She then leaned on her forelegs with an annoyed facial expression.

"Pfeh! For what? Lying to my citizens about the fact that we had a sinister mass-murderer in town? Or the truth that she put down several royal guards without even touching them? Or that she had a whole gang of murderous psychopaths who had managed to infiltrate our town without getting noticed?".

"It is for the safety of not only Ponyville, but Equestria too. We have confirmed reports that Stud and her minions have left the town, so there is no need for the villagers to know about her hideous act. It would only cause unnecessary panic, but I swear on my code of honor that we will have this sorted out in no time" Bayonet answered, hoping to please Mayor Mare with the promises from princess Celestia herself.

She turned her eyes away so she could look at the picture of Ponyville hanging on her wall. It was a very old picture stuck inside a rather new canvas, representing the quiet little town just a decade or so after its founding. She didn't turn back to the soldier.

"I've done everything I can to keep my little village together. And when I can't do anything else than lying to make them feel safe... I don't know if I should remain on my seat as mayor. Maybe go back to being 'Marguerite Mare' instead...".

The soldier glanced at the picture, connecting at once what she was thinking about. A distinct aura of respect came from him as he carefully put his helmet on the desk and ran a hoof through his brown mane.

"You shouldn't judge yourself so hard, mam. You've done an excellent job so far, and I doubt a mare with your dedication and love for this town ever will fail it".

"Haven't I already?" she asked with a gesticulation. Bayonet raised an eyebrow in response while Mayor Mare got up from her chair and slowly walked around the table. "There have been cases where I haven't been able to help ponies nor the town. The return of Nightmare Moon and Discord were events I could look past easily, minding my mortality and their god-like powers. But when such trivial characters such as the touring magician Trixie took over the town... I was helpless".

"That event involved the powers from the alicorn amulet. Not many would've stood a chance against it" the soldier said in an attempt to plant some seeds of self-esteem in Mayor Mare's head. Sadly, she didn't seem much more tolerant about her memories.

"Still... it feels like I couldn't do anything" she said and halted for a moment to look at her foreleg and then her flank. "Is it because I'm too old? I know It's been a while since my prime, but...".

"Mayor Mare, please!" the guard cut her off, accidentally snorting in the exclamation. She looked at him expectantly, surprised to get such a sudden interruption from the guard. To her, it was nothing but fact that she pointed out. For the guard, it wasn't even close to any truth. That was at least his conviction. He saw by the look in her eyes that she wanted a more developed argument than just a few words expressing rejection.

He fumbled his tongue for a second with the eyes far away in a corner. It took him another second to open his mouth again.

"You're... delusional when you say that. I've met many ponies around your age and you're surprisingly well-preserved in comparison. I'm even more surprised that you're not married".

Mayor Mare snorted a chuckle. "I suppose you could say I'm married to my job, he he he. I hardly remember the touch of a stallion anymore" she said with a joshing tone.

"Pity..." Bayonet said a little louder than a whisper, not that he noticed himself, but the mayor most certainly did. And it killed all sense of humor in the flash of a decapitation.

"What was that?" she said and continued walking around the desk, soon reaching the flinched guard. His white fur wasn't very good at hiding even the slightest of blushes, like the one stuck on his cheeks.

"I... just think it's a pity that..." he began...

The strangely beautiful scale of gray on the mane and tail had indeed some cosmetic effect, but nonetheless matched the stripe of another shade. Well-trimmed legs, not bony nor fat. A voluptuous curve developing from a soft back to a round rump only worthy the ones called true preservers. All the signs needed to tell that beauty can be a killer on some ponies, but never had lieutenant Bayonet ever imagined finding a mare who apparently only had grown more and more astonishing through her years. Age was nothing he would frown upon, especially not when you know somepony is old but still looks like she is several years younger than other in their age.

He caught himself with his eyes stuck on her lips, unable to resist looking at them.

"... that you... have gone so long that... well, you don't even remember it anymore".

In his head, she was pressed down to the table with him on top of her. His lustful cock stroking her labia temptingly, teasing her pearl and merely spreading her thick lips to go inside her. They kiss each other passionately and relish in the warm need for mating.

"I mean... uhm, the touch and...".

She gasps lustfully into his ear as she begs for him to fuck her like nopony ever has done before, remind her of the passionate and strong force of a stallion, making her feel like a mare again by taking her here and now and then fill her up with himself. She crosses her hindlegs around his waist and forces him to go inside her. He complies and allows his meaty length to feed Mayor Mare's marehood.

"Not that you haven't, it can't have been so long tha-".

She screams his name and clenches him as hard as she can, wraps her forelegs around his shoulders and yelps like a panicked filly for each thrust. She cums after just a few seconds, drowns his cock in a healthy wave of sweet nectar as he continues to ram her mercilessly. She begs for more, tongue lolling outside her lips covered in saliva. Her spine crocks every time he charges inside her and the desk stumbles an inch further away from its original position. The inner flesh behind her juicy petals bulges and squeezes his stallionhood, milks him like crazy until his own lust for the mature flesh reaches its leap of faith.

"Tha-... and... a-and...".

She throws her head back as the white load instantly fills her womb, rippling inside it and pouring out in larger and larger quantities. She doesn't even have the time to fear it's already over, because he knows from experience that he can go on. He release himself from her grip and turns her around to lay on her stomach. He mounts her and presses his fore hooves over her fetlocks before violently shoving himself deep inside her again, only thrusting even harder. She screams with pleasure and her eyes rolls back, just so her cheek could hit the desk after nearly fainting in ecstasy. Orgasm after orgasm surges through her body and squirts out from her stuffed hole, ending only once she demands to get a refill of that hot seed from his dick. He obeys without question and thus surprises her by slamming her rear rapidly, going faster and plunging himself balls deep in each pound. She screams for more, begs for more, demands more, finally squeezing her inner muscles so hard that her mate can't hold back his next load. She instantly turns around and gets down on her knees, opening her mouth for the delicious stream of male cum to drench her throat. She waits for the first few streams to hit her snout and forehead before closing her lips around the tip of his cock, sucking and gulping several times to get it all in her digestion. He moans in the meantime and closes his eyes.

Suddenly he opened them again without a clue about how much time must have passed. Mayor Mare stared at him curiously with a raised eyebrow, wondering what happened to him after that serious amount of stutters. Bayonet blinked a few times before feeling the nearly invisible string of drool escaping his mouth. His eyes and roof of the mouth were dry as sand.

"Uhm... ye-yes! I need to get back and report to... to my superior. Thank you once again for your cooperation, mam" he said and turned towards the door, hurrying like pony-hell itself was burning his behind. He was just about to open the door and make his leave...

"Ahem. Lieutenant?" she said which caused him to instinctively look over his shoulder. Mayor Mare pointed at his helmet still laying on her desk. He cursed loudly inside his head and instantly turned to go back and get his hooves on it. Just a small miss, nothing to get worried about, just as long as nothing happened once he touched the helmet's blue brush.

In that instant, his heart almost died when the mature mare's hoof touched his in order to stop it.

He raised his widened eyes up to Mayor Mare's, believing time itself had stopped to tie one of its shoes. He was met by a warm look, a heartily smile and an aura so hot it seared his eyes.

"Nice meeting you... Lieutenant Bayonet..." she cooed with a set of bedroom eyes.

"You too, Maurge- Mayor Mare, mam!" he said and snatched his helmet. In the next moment, he galloped to the door and hit it with his forehead. He had forgotten about the lock and had to flip it for a few seconds before getting it right. He then finally ran down the stairs and passed by the large assembly hall, ending up outside the tall building. He grunted as his wings flew erect after a long time of restraining, once again able to breathe and sit back on his haunches. Without knowing it, Mayor Mare stood behind her office window, polishing her glasses with a thin napkin and gentle smirk on her lips.

And a blush...

* * *

><p>Winter Breeze could have sworn she had two spears just an inch away from her ears, ready to stab and splatter her brain in an instant if she as much as reached for her cup of coffee again. To her left was an infamous rapist, to her right, a merciless murderer. She felt the groping hoof over her back again. The ponies kept staring at her with hungry eyes. Nopony was around. She was alone, abandoned and tossed to the timber wolfs just because of her feelings towards a colt she never could have from the start. Or at least that was what she told herself in this moment of tension.<p>

"Stop fondling her, Moist" Black-Eye said sternly to his friend as his killing aura vanished like a blanket falling to the ground.

"Sorryyyy!" Moist whimpered and snatched back her hoof, caressing it softly like a pet.

Black-Eye shook his head. "Anyways, Winter Breeze. We've already said that you have nothing to fear from us. Our loyalty to Stud is more solid than a rock, and if we for some reason would disobey her... well, let's just say that's the last thing we do, if you catch my drift" he finished with a blink.

While they both chuckled next to the awkwardly smiling mare, Moist cut off by flipping up an ear. Black-Eye noticed and turned his head, observing that they were no longer alone. Even Breeze turned, only difference was that she somehow felt relieved.

"Miss Winter Breeze? Is that you?" Berry Punch asked as she approached the table. The stallion shifted his eyes between the two mares, understanding it was time to leave. Thus, he got up from his seat and jerked his head from side to side, causing a cracking noise or two.

"Am I interrupting any-" Berry was about to ask until she suddenly flashed her eyes wide-open and flinched. The pitch-black pupils and circles in the stallion's eyes instantly reminded her about yesterday. That murderous look that once was aimed towards Twilight Sparkle. She wouldn't forget the unicorn that managed to wrestle down a stallion like Big Macintosh, nor less tried to hurt her an the others. Suddenly, she was stuck between running for her life and helping Winter Breeze. A decision she couldn't make up.

"Aha ha ha ha! No, no, no, we were just leaving. Right, Moist?" he said and turned to the mentioned one who was about to get up from her seat.

"I'm just gonna say hi to the owner" she stated with sparkles in her eyes. She only took one step until Black-Eye grabbed her around the throat and started dragging her the other way.

"No, you're not going to 'say hi to him'. Everypony knows what that means" he argued and finally got away with the struggling mare, ignoring the hitting and kicking from her as they disappeared around the corner of another building.

Berry Punch slowly turned her eyes to Winter Breeze who looked like she had been holding her breath for a while. She looked back at where the two others went, raising her hoof while turning back and forth from Breeze. It was when the same mare held up her own hoof towards her that she stopped trying to say something.

"No point. There's nothing stopping those two. Sending the guards after them would just result in more casualties like yesterday. Just forget you saw them now" she explained, panting lightly since she actually felt suffocated in Black-Eye's and Moist's presence. Berry wasn't really convinced. Letting those two maniacs go loose felt like a bad idea. And she knew a thing about maniacs...

But if Breeze was so insistent, there was nothing she could do. As much as she wanted to doubt her, it was obvious these ponies were not your casual case of crazies. Thus, she decided to sit down on the other end of the table. She wanted to ask what just had happened and exactly why they were back in town, but it obviously was nothing Breeze wanted to talk about. In fact, she looked so tuckered out that she'd faint. Yet she stared at her like waiting for a question.

"Okay. Then I might as well tell you that I... have scheduled a time with you. I'm... yeah, becoming your patient tomorrow" she said reluctantly.

Winter Breeze didn't catch the words at first. Then when she finally understood what just went inside her ears, she couldn't help but reminding herself about that long moment of weakness in front of everypony. She gave after, and hit her forehead to the table...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

ALMOST one week delayed, but only almost, motherbuckers! Ha ha! CAN touch this!

Okay, seriously: there won't be any update on "Whorse!" next week. Why? Because I just got another commission, and this one is interesting. Might not be much for everypony, but I believe in its potential (taking words from me... hah!). So that's about it. No "Whorse!" until next week again, if I get it up on time, that is.

And don't forget my new pony tumblr, foalks! It's an ask blog starring Soul Hook and Winter Breeze. Not 100% canon to the story here, but it's near it ^^

Asksoulhookandwinterbreeze . tumblr . com

Brohoof on ya all!


	29. A pain called love

_Previously: Moist and Black-Eye revealed themselves to Winter Breeze, implying they were only out to look after her for Stud. In the meantime, Twilight starts questioning herself about her three-way relationship with Rainbow Dash and Applejack after getting a scolding from Scootaloo due to it. Ponyville's own Mayor Mare gets some appreciation from a royal soldier after being forced to lie about Stud's visit in town. And when everything seemed to only get better, Berry Punch has an unfortunate message to Winter Breeze: she is her new patient..._

**_A pain called love_**

The pen moved back and forth on the paper, scribbling down absolutely nothing on the white surface. The eyes behind the thin glasses shifted between the paper and the plum colored mare laying on the bed. It had been about ten minutes since the occupied-sign was put up on the door to room #2, the only vacant room the pegasus mare could select for this meeting with her patient. The clock was ticking towards quarter past five in the afternoon. Not a word had been spoken from the earth pony. She had remained in silence much longer than any previous patient had done before. It was an awkward silence. That kind of silence you feel when somepony believed he could stay over at a friend's place but then found out it wasn't possible and it had actually never been promised it would work. Just an assumption that lead to a bitter silence for another seconds until somepony did something about it.

Winter Breeze scanned her patient Berry Punch. She was an impressive mare with a lot of sex appeal. Her thighs, for an example, were finely plump and healthy. Far from fat, but even further from being regular. She could imagine what kind of stallion-magnets they were, perhaps Soul Hook liked those kind of thighs, she thought...

"Well..." Berry Punch suddenly uttered, catching Winter Breeze completely off guard. The pen in her wing slipped and drew a destructive line across the notebook's open page. "... why didn't you do anything?".

"I'm sorry, what?" Breeze replied, still in the phase where she had to find her concentration that somehow had developed into admiration of other mares' legs.

Berry Punch tilted her head to the side so she could see the shrink sitting on her chair. "Those two ponies. They were with that psychopath who bucked up the guards. She with the freaky eye... she had those two creepy ponies next to her" she explained. It was a forward tone telling Breeze to cut the bullshit. She was there, seeing this professional psychologist laying on the ground like she had been knocked down. Berry knew that was kind of a disgrace, nothing you talk about with random ponies. Yet here she was, a random pony who had been directed here to deal with her problems. Talking to a mare who had shown her weak spots and what she concealed from everypony. Winter Breeze wasn't impressive to her anymore.

She watched as the shrink adjusted her glasses and tore of the open page from her book. Winter Breeze knew why she faced this kind of resistance from her patient. She wasn't blind, nor deaf or even remotely stupid. She understood that this was without doubt awkward, therefore the long silence where they didn't do a thing. She cleared her throat and tried to get back on track.

"We are here to talk about you, Berry Punch. There will be a time when I get to introduce myself, but that is not now...".

"I mean, one of them tried to kill Fluttershy's friend, and cut down both Applejack and Big Macintosh. That other one, the mare... I swore she was raping me with her eyes" Berry continued, ignoring Breeze's attempt to break loose from the subject. Her voice didn't ensure that she cared, but she was clearly interested about the details behind that showdown.

"That may be it, Berry. But we can talk about that another time..." Winter Breeze tried again. A bead of sweat and frustration seeped from her forehead.

"Isn't it like, one of your responsibility to report that kind of sickos?".

"Yes, but...

"But what?" Berry interrupted with an annoyed tone and leaned on her foreleg towards Breeze. "What gave you the stupid idea to let the love of your life slip away like that?".

Winter Breeze was about to crack the book over her knee in anger. But when she had decided to do so, she was frozen. She stopped breathing for a few seconds with her sight glued at Berry's eyes. That line was certainly nothing she expected to hear. "What...?" was the only thing she managed to say.

Berry sat up in the bed and hung her furry hindlegs over the edge. The look she then gave Breeze was not a friendly one. Her furrowed eyebrows was a clear signal that she had heard enough even though it wasn't that much.

"I've been in countless relationships in my life, and I know what a look means. I've had so many crushes and infatuations that I know when one of them is just a joke. The voice you threw at that colt Soul Hook, the tears in your eyes and the hidden strength you had when I held you back... it all said what you felt about him" she stated and paused to cross her forelegs over the chest.

Those words were frightening to Breeze. She suddenly remembered that part of the painful event. Berry and Cheerilee were forced to hold her back or else she would do the stupid thing to chase after the disappearing colt. She would have died by the hooves of Stud like she was nothing. That was without doubt the most painful memory. She was desperate and terrified. She didn't want to be alone. She just wanted everything to return back to like it used to be, so she could have her precious pony back in her loving embrace. Yet, here she was... listening to harassing words coming from a mare who sleeps with a new pony every week. Yes, she had read her colleague's notes on miss Berry Punch. Renown brewer and loyal customer to every bar in Ponyville. Was she supposed to be impressed by this mare?

There was no doubt in Breeze's mind when she put the pencil in the book and put it down on the floor. She was experienced enough to know when a patient required special treatment. Talking about her trauma and other disabilities could wait. If this alcoholic, which she never for her life would say to her face, wanted to hear a good reason, she was going to give her one. She crossed her hindlegs and leaned back in the chair. "Tell me, miss Berry Punch...".

The ambiance turned from loose and awkward to serious and cold. The mature mares steeled their eyes on each other, meeting in a mental hoofwrestling that would decided who was going to listen to whom. Berry didn't like that look, because suddenly she didn't feel that superior anymore. And once the reading glasses slipped off the beige snout, she understood this was going to be serious.

"So what do you want to hear, Berry punch?" she asked coldly, not showing the slightest care in the world about anything anymore.

"Who are those ponies?" Berry asked, playing by Breeze's rules so she could use the same tone. It took a second for the shrink to come up with the answer.

"They are both wanted criminals who are here to keep an eye on me for their leader" she said without the uneasy tone you'd expect. She was as cold as the season in her name described.

"Leader? That... red mare with the freaky eye" Berry replied. She hadn't forgotten that twisted face with the terrifying circles radiating from its disgusting eye. She had seen it in her nightmares, cringed and turned in bed just to escape the dread it brought her darkened vision. It still felt like that mare was looking at her...

"Yes..." Breeze replied with a sigh and brushed back a piece of the mane tickling her chin. "That was Stud: first class criminal with more offenses than any other criminal outside her family ever has achieved. She's an unpredictable killer, rapist, arso- sorry it's impossible to remember all the things she has done. Let's just say that she is one of the most dangerous beings in the world".

Berry leaned back, stricken with shock and a little disgust over her shrink's overly brutal indifference. There wasn't a single emotion or trace of empathy in her description, like she was annoyingly trying to get over the subject and return to the, for Berry, pointless conversation about her trauma. In that moment, Berry frowned at Breeze, making her stand with an opinion she would have to claw from her grasp.

"That's it?".

"What?" Breeze answered without any idea where that came from.

"Is that your reason for letting her get away with your stallion? You just gonna give up and pretend you're fine without him?" she asked with a hoof gesticulating at the only other pony in the room. "'Cause that's weak. Weak and pathetic".

Breeze narrowed her eyes, seeing no challenge in this mare's reasoning

"Weak? Yes. Even without her powers she is superior to me in strength, not to mention her loyal lieutenants and most likely the major part of her minions. If I had gone after Soul Hook, I would have been killed within seconds... if not faster".

"Okay, so even if you couldn't get him back right at the moment, why didn't you send the guards after that 'Stud' bitch?".

"She had already proven herself able to kill multiple guards without even TOUCHING them..." she pronounced with a sharp stare at her patient. As much as that was meant to send Berry the point, Breeze only managed to lit a weak flame of victory in the earth pony's eyes. "... so sending more guards would only lead them to a, hopefully very quick, demise unless Stud would find it amusing to play with their minds and memories first".

"Twilight Sparkle and her friends? Aren't they the elements of harmony known over all of Equestria?".

"Stud had the entire town in a stranglehold. I can't value my feelings towards another pony when several thousands are at risk. Twilight knew that and thus let her retreat in peace".

"And what keeps any of you from trying to find her now when she's gone from the village?".

Breeze what actually getting a bit tired of this. Her shifting eyes revealed that truth to Berry.

"Stud could likewise just have turned around and killed us all with a bat of an eye, literally. We had no choice but to let her disappear, and now it's impossible to track anypony from the group".

"So you tried?".

That sudden question was like a jolt of electricity snapping every nerve in Breeze's body. She just realized that her strength wasn't as great as she had imagined from the start. One look directly into Berry's eyes proved to her that she had walked straight into a trap. That plum smile and raised eyebrow revealed that she just had admitted that she had put thoughts into getting Soul Hook back. In a brilliant, yet simple move, the patient had caught her shrink in a net where playing for a foal was no option. With that, she covered her eyes with a hoof and leaned back a little further into the chair.

A silent sigh left Berry's mouth as she shifted her hindlegs. She didn't drop her eyes from the pegasus mare who suddenly didn't want to show her eyes anymore. None the less, she wanted to know more.

"Don't worry, Winter Breeze. I know how it's like to have a pony you don't wanna let go of. And I'm absolutely on your s-".

Berry stopped herself when she thought she had heard a snivel. As she was about to continue, no will in the world could keep her going when the tear fell from Breeze's hidden eye. A maternal instinct flashed past Berry's mind, quickly vanquished by the empathy she also felt for her fellow mare. She reached out her hooves and gently laid them on Breeze's hoof resting on her beige lap.

"Hey... hey, Breeze. I'm on your side, girl. There's nothing wrong with being afraid, we're all afraid when it's about the ones we love..." she said with a soothing voice like she had done so many times before when trying to calm down Ruby Pinch. For a moment, she felt like it was her duty to be the stronger one. That was until Breeze put away her hoof.

"What do you know?" she asked with wet, furious eyes. A raging beast called anger wandered in the depths of her eyes, something Berry only could avoid by keep playing by her own rules. Following Breeze's could only lead her this far. So if she wanted more, there was only her way.

"I know much more than you think" she said and kept smiling. Her playful eyes invited the pegasus to a game she liked to call 'have a drink on me', a look she rarely used on mares. Gladly, it worked just fine for Winter Breeze. Her anger fell down a level when she looked into the warm eyes of a mother. Even as an adult, she still knew what the value in having a caring mother was worth.

She still remembered her own mother.

"Come... we've tried your therapy. Now let's give mine a 'shot', he he" she hinted and got up on all four, guiding Breeze up from her chair and out from the room. Breeze was being ordered around like a foal, a weak and helpless foal who was being dragged from her mother's home to her father's...

* * *

><p>In another place, where a big castle centered itself at the most northern spot of Canterlot, the white pegasus stallion Bayonet folded his wings as he touched palace ground. The shining marble he had landed on was part of a path that lead to the castle where he would find the office of a special pony. He walked over the bridge, was greeted by comrades by the gate and thus entered the castle square. He didn't mind any of the ponies he passed by on his way, the only thing that mattered now was that he focused on finding the outer barracks, which he had walked to over a thousand times during his time of service. It was a typical military building, low and wide, perfect for its only purpose of keeping the long rows of beds covered from weathers like rain and wind. He went inside and asked where the major was.<p>

He then ran up the stairs into the castle, taking his time to blame himself for not remembering that he was of course at his office during this time of the day. Something had much clearly put his mind among the clouds today, of that he was certain. He had to be sharp in the presence of the major, the only pony who took direct orders from either captain Shining Armor or the princesses. Now he was here, in front of the heavy wooden door that would lead him into the major's office. A simple knock on the door should do the trick, of that he was also certain. He then proceeded to slap himself for telling himself he was certain about everything. Of that... he was certain.

The major called Bayonet in and put down the pen from his mouth to the table. While the soldier stood in front of the old-fashioned desk, he crossed hid forelegs and snapped his neck twice; he had been writing for too long. His dark brown coat and muscular shape, as well as the horizontal scar across his face spoke of his location on the hierarchic ladder. The rugged patch of beard on his chin was just something he hadn't noticed yet.

"Grade, location and name, soldier" he asked sternly, sending a nervous shock deep into Bayonet's mind just when he was about to take off his helmet.

"L-lieutenant Bayonet, sir! Fifth cavalry, front line division, sir!" he exclaimed and saluted. "Here to leave a report, major Hooves-field, sir!".

The major chuckled softly at the soldier's sever lack of relaxation. He remembered very well who this was. He had met every single soldier joining Celestia's army and he would be damned if he hadn't recalled this certain pegasus who once came in shaking like an autumn leave to his office. In the meantime, Bayonet closed his eyes in embarrassment, hoping the major would let him leave soon.

"Ahh... Bayonet, most likely to come out as a colt-cuddler. That's what the sergeant called you back when you were a private, am I right?" he said and let his chuckle become a heartily laughter.

"Euhm... y-yes. That's what he called me" he admitted as much as he hated to. However, he managed to keep a straight muzzle and immediately return to his business here. "Anyways, I am here to repo-".

"Stand easy, soldier. I can't hear you when you're that tense".

"Oh... I'm sorry" the young stallion apologized and put down his helmet on the marble floor. A little glance flew out through the window as he took a deep breath to calm himself. He could see the waterfall coming down from the mountain next to Canterlot castle. It was a beautiful and unique view that he and many others agreed on was a pity that only the major had it...

"I'm here to report about the the aftermath in Ponyville".

"Good. Has the mayor agreed to cooperate?" major Hooves-field asked with a considerably more serious tone. He knew when it was time to be serious and when not to. When a report comes, it's a sign of respect to listen to it word after word no matter how long or preposterous it may seem.

"Yes. It is at a great cost of her own sense of moral, but she has agreed to keep the truth about Stud's presence in Ponyville a secret".

The major smirked at the words 'sense of moral'. It had been a while since he heard of a politician who actually had such a sense. But he knew to expect nothing else from Mayor Mare, that old filly he had a thing with so long ago. It was nothing, really. Just a moment under the night sky the day before he signed up for the army. She hadn't been his first, but she had most certainly been his last...

"That is good to hear" the major stated and reached for a paper on his desk without even looking at it. He then pushed it over to Bayonet and hoped he would get the message. "Now when that has been taken care of, I have another assignment for you. But before I tell you about it, I want you to put this up on the notice-board outside your barrack".

The major sounded depressed, a detail Bayonet understood once he read the title on the paper...

_Burial today_

He looked a long while at the paper before switching his eyes back to the major. "It's a tragedy, really" he said with an indifferent voice, trying to act brave and strong. The major wasn't late to hear that tone coming from his subordinate's mouth.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked like he was raising an eyebrow. Bayonet looked at the paper again and then put his hoof over some of the names on the ones being buried.

"That they died for nothing, I mean. Story is that Stud didn't even touch them when they died...".

The major furrowed his eyebrows, reacting violently on the inside as compensation for the calm appearance he still radiated. In reality, he wanted to smack the table and the soldier's hoof like he was trying to chop red wood. But instead of turning himself into a mindless beast, he rested his chin on his fore hooves and stared like a scope aiming at Bayonet's head.

"Let me tell you, soldier: there is no such thing as 'dying for nothing' in this army. I've seen griffons doing suicide attacks on fortresses, dragons rampaging in cities, minotaurs killing each other for practice... and even ponies killing their own kind for selfish reasons" he began and sure hoped his soldier was listening There was no need to worry, Bayonet didn't plan on interrupting his major. Especially not when he was standing on his hindlegs with half his muscular body above the desk.

"I've seen enough in this world to know for sure that nopony in this country dies for nothing. Those brave ponies who had volunteered to arrest Stud gave their lives for it, and they will be honored, remembered, and praised as such for it!" the major nearly shouted as he tensed his muscles. "Their tragic deaths have reminded us that we are but mortals, and also that we had heroes who gave everything to protect and serve their country's citizens. They will be a source of inspiration to us all, that we are not yet dead! That we have the fighting means to face whoever did this to our soldiers! For Celestia! For Equestria! AND FOR THE ENTITY OF PONYKIND!".

A few seconds passed with the major standing up completely without any support, forelegs spread in a victorious pose as he finally realized what he was doing. Bayonet was stunned from Hooves-field's powerful voice that once commanded the front line troops of every battalion in the army. Even though his age had started to take its toll on him, he was still far from being useless thanks to his passion and dedication to the safety of Equestria. Anyhow, the major was fast to sit down on his chair like what he just did was nothing worth noting.

"Ahem... yes, that would summarize what I had to say" he stated and cleared his throat once again. When Bayonet thought things couldn't get any weirder, he took the paper and folded it under his right wing for safekeeping until he could put it on the board.

"Oh, and your next assignment is to protect Mayor Mare until further notice. Dismissed" the major added quickly and got up from his chair, heading for the door.

The white pegasus widened his eyes in shock, doubting for a second that he had heard the right thing. "E-excuse me, sir?" he asked since his mind was unable to comprehend the personal troubles those words were to him. The major passed by him and refused to give even the slightest look in Bayonet's direction. But the major was aware that he at least owed his soldier a short briefing.

"Until Stud is considered no threat to Ponyville anymore, you are to act as a body guard for the town's most important inhabitant, Mayor Mare. If she would be put in harms way, it is your responsibility to make sure she gets proper care and remains healthy til the day you are ordered back to Canterlot".

"B-b-but major, I-".

"That's an order, lieutenant!" the major exclaimed the second before he started fiddling with the knob on the door. It took him a few seconds to get a grip so he could turn and push it open. In the next second, when Bayonet was in the midst of finding more arguments to why this was a bad idea, the door slammed shut.

In that moment, inside that small office in that giant building placed in the even bigger city that laid on the surface of the great country Equestria located on the orbital planet... lieutenant Bayonet fell back on his haunches with the most terrified and condemned look on his face. Uttering a single word from the depths of his ravaged mind.

"Buck...".

* * *

><p>The day had passed by unnoticed to the busy ponies of Equestria. Just as always, it was taken for granted without a doubt that it would return tomorrow as always. You couldn't blame them, nopony would, not even the very alicorn that had taken her duty to the highest possible level of attention. But being a divine being such as herself, she only needed a glimpse of her mentality to raise and lower the majestic globe of warmth. In fact, she was fully able to rest in her bedroom chamber in order to take on other duties that were more of the classified kind. Like focusing her magic on another living being.<p>

"So... Spike, what have you brought me this time?" the beautiful princess asked with a playful tone. She was teasing the purple dragon in a way that would bring many males to the brink of begging. This was one of the many reasons why he had come back. His eyes shivered with excitement no matter what he did. He could always have tried looking away from the vulgar thing sticking out from the scales between his legs, but willpower wasn't his strong suit in this case. Helping Twilight and supporting his friends to the bitter end would have been one thing... but alas, a weak piece of magic had taken over his better judgment.

"Well I- hhng!" he almost managed to say without jerking in pleasure. His entire little body trembled to the rhythmic pulses around his pink shaft of a dragon's lust. He was comfortably resting in a pile of cushions made of the finest royal yarn. Next to him was a silver bowl filled with gems that he hadn't even touched due to the princess' insistence that they went down to business. Celestia giggled and shifted her fore hooves. She was also resting comfortably right next to the little thing. Her long horn glowed with magic and was focused on the spot she knew was the weakest of every stallion, minotaur, gryphon and even dragon...

"Come now, Spike. I know there's something just itching to come out from your forked, mighty tongue" Celestia said before nibbling on her lower lip. This was surely the most oddest thing anypony couldn't imagine. Why would the princess jerk off a baby dragon? Such preposterous rumors would be denied and rejected in every social way there was, if not also hunted down and turned to dust. Princess Celestia was a highly respected pony and the most loved one too due to her meticulous loyalty to the kingdom. Yet her she was, practicing magic on a young dragon's pride.

Spike still remembered the day when Celestia had brought him to the castle with ulterior motives. He had been introduced to the princess, asked to sit down and talk about his recent progress with Twilight. It all seemed casual until the princess asked Spike what he would do for his beloved friends in Ponyville. After answering with a proud 'anything and everything!', he was forced to answer if that really was correct. Confused and a little bit intimidated by Celestia's forwardness, he was suddenly assaulted with information about a threat that she knew was coming to Ponyville. Spike had no idea what she talked about, but knowing the level of importance this must have had for the princess to act so worried, he didn't hesitate for long before agreeing to help in any way he could. Celestia was grateful and wanted to show Spike exactly what she meant by that. Ever since then, he had secretly skulked through Twilight's things whenever possible. He hadn't been gone to Canterlot during the big changes in Twilight's life; he had been observing from hidings and noting everything down just according to the princess' instructions. Once he was done or received a message from his employer, he could show himself like he was just about to leave.

Spike had become Celestia's personal spy.

"P-princess... I can't... ho-hold it..." he whimpered with a tense smile on his blushing face. The princess relaxed the microscopic amount of magic she had on the little shaft, knowing that it was much more fun to prolong the sweetness. She was granting herself merely nothing aside from the rare sight of a moaning dragon. He was calmer now and could speak without swallowing his own breath.

"Very well, Spike. I..." she began but was instantly cut off by the knock on her big door across the room. Spike would have flown out of bed if it wasn't for Celestia's binding magic holding his dick in place. "Who is it?" she then asked.

"Major Hooves-field, mam!" a muffled voice said from behind the door.

In normal cases, a pony would have stopped with his or hers intimate moment or at least paused it for the sake of manner and vanity. However, Celestia was not one of the normal cases. She knew exactly who it was and thus found a cruel little idea in her mind. In reality, it was more of a fetish than a mean act. She glanced at Spike who was about to panic when he saw the magic mater intensify around his swollen dick. His slit-irises shrank to the size of small strings as the malevolent wave of pleasure crashed into his brain like a train hitting the wall.

"You may enter, major!" she yelled with a big smile. Spike did not understand what the point of this was, and he expressed this with flailing arms and gritting teeth. Sadly, this was something the princess wouldn't miss for the world. "Just be quiet now, Spike..." she whispered to him.

The door opened, letting the major stick his head inside. Spike's flushes turned crimson in his panic. He was convinced this was the end of everything...

"Good evening, princess Celestia, mam" the major said and closed the door behind him. To him, everything was perfectly normal. "I am here to inform you that the soldiers have arrived to their home soil and are ready for the last cremation".

Spike grabbed the cushions beneath his hands and ripped deep gashes into them with his sharp claws. His eyes were fixated on the muscular pony staring at his direction. In his mind there were many questions, many of them involving curses and loud, incoherent noises. The magic around his exposed member pulsated the perverted thoughts straight to his head, squeezing him dry from any wish to see the end of this.

Celestia nodded respectfully to her high ranking commander, not moving a muscle on her perfectly shaped body. "Thank you, major Hooves-field. I will be there shortly".

The stallion nodded back and turned around just when Spike let out a muffled cry. He had been fast enough to jam a fist in his mouth to block out any sound. The major halted and looked over his shoulder. "Was there anything else, mam?".

"No, you're dismissed" Celestia answered quickly, sending the major straight to the door so he could repeat what he had done earlier. The door shut, leaving the princess and the dragon alone once again. She slowly turned her eyes to Spike who was on the urge of screaming. She let out a final smirk... and then dived her wide-open mouth over Spike's swelling cock. Her eyes closed and her forelegs wrapped Spike's tiny legs as her tongue attacked his painfully needy pride. Spike was knocked down and locked, barely breathing while the divine pony sucked him off like a whorse.

She bobbed her head in a rapid pace, working together with the magic that was still jerking Spike off. Her snout puffed hot air on his lower body when she took the whole thing in her mouth, a smooth air massage the dragon didn't know first thing about. Celestia worked hard to push Spike over the edge. Her cheeks flattened and sunk into her mouth with the sucks. And after only a few seconds of the extreme blowjob, Spike tore apart a cushion and opened his mouth wide in the orgasm. His soul went to the high skies and fell down with the grasp of gravity down to earth again. As he slammed back into his body, the princess groaned in satisfaction and refused to let go of the cute dick in her mouth. The weak jets of sperm went down her throat and disappeared into her digestion. Only then did she let go and panted lustfully.

She was sure that Spike had given his best, but even he could bring the surprises, thus shot out another jet of his white load over the royal muzzle. Celestia moaned in surprise with red cheeks as the wealth stained her face and dripped from her upper lips down on her tongue. Her satisfaction was beyond the understanding of a mere mortal, the divinity she had just experienced that actually wasn't much more than the generosity a mare may give its male counterpart. The fact that it was a dragon didn't matter to her. What mattered to her was that Spike knew this was more than his crush ever even would consider giving him.

Spike had been gone in the mist of the afterglow. His return brought out the reality that only showered him with question marks. When he was able to breathe correctly again, he looked across his body and into the eyes of Celestia. His forked tongue was dry and empty, released from any wishes of sharing his appreciation, just like his now limp dick.

"What... what was all... that about?!" he asked between the gasps. Celestia had dried off a piece of cum from her muzzle and now looked at it in a satisfied manner. She didn't connect with Spike until after she had licked her hoof clean. Her giggle didn't explain much to the confused dragon, but she was just about to add clarity to his mind.

"When you've lived for as long as I have, many things gets common, and not even sex escapes that fact. In time..." she paused and licked her lips clean from cum. "... you must find new challenges in life. Like having a blind pony watch you blow a dragon...".

Spike's eyes widened.

"Don't worry... he has never ever caught me...".

* * *

><p>Outside the door, major Hooves-field had taken a brief moment to direct the guards away from their posts. He knew very well that not everypony had time to pass by the board with the sign, and still many remained who hadn't even heard about the gruesome event. He understood that it must have been heavy for the soldiers, minding that many of those who had passed away were relatives of many others. They had been husbands... friends... sons... and even fathers. He could see them all without his dimmed eyes. He had seen so many of his comrades fall in battles that nopony outside the castle walls knew of. He would never forget when the last light of day finally showed itself to him so many years ago, when diplomacy between Equestria and the gryphon empire had bled out to war. When he just had failed to save his dying friend in battle, and then fell to the trap that was in the form of an experienced gryphon throwing his sharp claws across his face. Since then... the wound across his eyes had never truly stopped aching. Yet he commanded princess Celestia's troops with unflinching dedication and leadership to this day.<p>

But he would never ever be able to understand why Celestia would suck the cock of a dragon...

* * *

><p>Daytime was near its end, and Twilight hadn't accomplished anything else than self-pity. She had tucked Rainbow Dash into her bed and left her to recover from the spine damage. She could have snuggled down next to her and kiss her on the cheek, maybe even talk to her about what her troubled heart had to say. But that was not for now. Instead she had resorted to the telescope in her library, watching the beautiful sunset sky through the enhancing glasses. She sighed and wondered how it would be like to just sit up in the sky with her eyes watching all of Equestria and the rest of the world like an innocent bystander. She didn't know the answer to that, and not even Celestia or Luna could tell her about it. The sky was something you only could watch from afar... and maybe hope to make a wish come true.<p>

Scootaloo's words had tormented her for the last couple of hours. She knew she was greedy and spoiled to have two lovers. But wasn't she worth that? Couldn't she have both the ponies she loved and keep them in her warm, loving embrace? She would give the world for them, just like with her friends. But no matter how she looked at it, Applejack and Rainbow Dash now meant a little more than her friends did to her. She had been telling herself a lie the whole time. She had always been known as the brightest light among the candles of intellectual ponies. And her talent for magic had proven over and over to be the most powerful without any enhancements like the alicorn amulet. But that amulet was the very evidence for that there would always be a force stronger than herself. What if Scootaloo was right? Of course she was right. She couldn't have two ponies to call her 'one and only'. The logic fell apart like a crystal crown falling to the floor. She just didn't know anymore...

"What am I supposed to do? What is wrong and right?" she asked herself in defeat and looked into the telescope again. Just like her mental condition, the sky hadn't changed one bit the last minute. In the end, she gave up the idea of trying to calm herself with the sky's majestic eternity, and walked down the stairs back to the main floor. Her goal was to get something to drink. Anything would do. That was the new plan and she was sticking to it.

But her promise was broken by a knock on her door...

She stopped for a second and suddenly realized something. Applejack. She hadn't visited Applejack and Big Macintosh. Those two brave ponies had protected her from that maniac who planned on killing her. If it hadn't been for them...

A new promise was made. After answering this call, she was going to visit Sweet Apple Acres and thank the siblings. And perhaps even try to find comfort in her lover. Irony sure couldn't leave her alone.

She trotted over to the door and opened it with her magic. A trace of strength put a weak smile on her lips. The door opened. A moment passed. Then... she screamed in terror.

Just a second later, Twilight's forelegs raised as her hindlegs gave after. Her body flipped over and crashed with a thud to the floor. A stain of blood rained down next to her head, proving that her bleeding snout was no coincidence. The mark around her muzzle was going to be a black eye, a sign of violence not many ponies dare to talk about when their husbands or parents are watching. Before the clock on her wall had jumped over to a new minute, Twilight was downed and gone for until she would wake up again. In the meantime, two shadows coming from the door covered her like unvarying blankets of horror and death.

"Black-Eye, for the love of tartarus, be careful!" the pegasus mare yelled as she threw herself over the unconscious body to protect it from any more harm. "Can't ruin such a pretty face, now..." she then added with a sinister smile and licked up the blood from Twilight's wounded snout. The warm liquid tingled her senses in such a sweet motion that she nearly considered having her way with this silent filly...

"Talk for yourself, Moist" the stallion said and snatched his friend's wing so he could pull her away. However, he instead decided to use some power and thus flung her body into a wall. The collision knocked a couple of books down from their shelves and covered Moist in a messy display. Black-Eye snickered at the sight before turning his darkened eyes down to Twilight. "We have a job to do before we can continue our vacation here in Ponyville".

Moist crawled up from the pile of books, shaking off some of the dust she thought they would bring with them. She was mildly surprised to know they were clean. "Yeah, yeah, you're right... I suppose" she answered with a disappointed tone.

The unicorn stallion looked around in the library and found the stairs leading up to another room he felt suspicious about. His hooves lead him up and soon let him open the door discretely. The blinds were pulled down, making the room darker than it should be. But in an instant, Black-Eye locked his vision on the pony in the bed that he unfortunately recognized very well. He didn't smile, but instead quietly walked up to the bed. After a quick check under the blanket, he was aware of the bandages this poor mare was forced to wear after his brutal treatment. Rainbow was sleeping without any snores, the pain she escaped through sleep kept her in an unusual state. She was weak and fragile at the moment, unable to help herself if somepony would, let's say... snap her neck.

"Might as well finish what I started..." Black-Eye said and stretched his neck muscles...

"Ahem!" he heard from the door behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the golden colored mare staring back at him in disappointment. "If I can't have my fun... nor do you".

He twitched an eye and looked back at Rainbow. She was still gone and unaware of their presence in the room. Black-Eye restrained himself and turned back to Moist who closed the door after him. They walked back to Twilight so they could finish this and pretend nothing of this had happened.

"Alright, open the portal and let me through with her" she said, sounding unusually serious and disciplined for being her. Black-Eye watched as his companion laid the downed unicorn over her back, taking it as a cue for him to charge up his magic for the only spell he knew. He closed his eyes and focused, causing sparks around his horn that soon developed into static charges of volatile magic. He grit his teeth when the difficult part forced him to tense his muscles and stay put in this state of summoning. The magic sparks intensified and finally broke from his horn into a beam of concentrated energy. An illuminating light broke out in the room as the beam tore a vertical line in the air. The scar opened up and shaped an oval rift through space. After that, Moist quickly leaped into the wormhole and was gone for a few seconds before returning without the purple unicorn on her back.

Once she stepped her hooves on the wooden floor, Black-Eye cried in pain as he shut down his focus. In another flash, the hole imploded and vanished without a trace. Moist giggled at the panting stallion, finding him incredibly adorable. "Good job, buddy!".

Black-Eye glanced at her, radiating hatred like never before through his pitch-dark eyes. In that moment, Moist flashed spots of crimson on her cheeks, knowing that this look only meant one thing. But this location was not very suitable for her. She wanted to settle this somewhere more... public.

"Let's go..." she allured her frustrated friend and walked towards the door. "I saw a place where you can rape me~".

The two walked out from the empty library, leaving behind nothing but the clattered books laying in front of the hollowed-out shelves. One of the books laid wide-open, reading the end of a chapter in one Twilight's favorite novels.

… _she was helpless in the ponynappers evil grasp. Little did she know that those menaces meant to take her to a place long forgotten. A place where nopony loves, where feelings went to die, where the sanctity of life couldn't shine, or where even her chivalrous lover could find her. A cruel place that would make tartarus pale in comparison. Only evil waited for her in this place._

_The place where nopony goes..._

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Well, as I promised, this story isn't ending yet. I have a lot left to tell and that's one of the things that drives me to it. The other reason are you guys! I've thanked you several times before but there's just no stopping it. The support you give me is very crucial and the secret remedy to bring this story to a perfect closure.

As some of you probably already know, Whorse and Deathbeat are permanently canceled. You can read more about it on my blog at fimfiction (this story is posted on multiple sites).

For your information, I'm done making promises I can't keep. Therefore, Ponyville's Lusts will update WHEN IT CAN. This is to take pressure off my shoulders and to stop disappointing my readers. Until then...

Brohoof on ya all!


	30. The place where nopony goes

_Previously: after a failed attempt to wrest control of Berry Punch's troubling emotions, Winter Breeze gives in to the idea of joining her patient in her drinking spree. Spike visits Celestia for his report about Twilight and her friends, coming to the conclusion that he is in fact a spy. Meanwhile, Twilight is surrounded by thoughts about her relationship with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but unable to come up with a good solution. In the next moment, she is assaulted by Stud's lieutenants and gets sent to a place where a new nightmare will unveil to her..._

The place where nopony goes

Dreams weren't always the safest place you had, nor the most satisfying. Just as easy as they could give you blessings of a sweet imagination of moving through clouds, it could likewise just curse you with a burning pool of lava. You could run forever from a hunter who never gave up, fall down an endless hole of darkness, experience the last agonizing moments before being killed, tossed in a crystal clear lake and pulled down by a hideous being demanding vengeance for his mother's death...

Or even something so remarkably annoying like drips of water hitting your head. They were small, yet felt like hammers of steel tearing her dream asunder. The darkened shades of her mind retreated for another time and let the poor, helpless unicorn go. Kindness was something a nightmare never showed. It knew that was about to unveil itself to the bearer of these thoughts. She looked up in her dreamworld and saw it pouring over her. This disgusting liquid that wasn't water at all, this putrid stench was nothing the nature of Equestria would create and nurture. She had no other choice but to wake up and see what it was.

Twilight could hear things around her. It was the resembling drips of water hitting a small puddle. Faint whispers and snickers ran past her senses like shadows. She turned her head back and forth until she was ready to open her eyes and see what was invading her personal space. Her reaction ended with a cry of fear when she saw the horrifying hunger in the pony's eyes above her.

Standing like a pack of wolves preying around a victim, a number of ponies had surrounded Twilight without leaving any space between them. The all stood around her in a circle, drooling on her and growling at each other. Feral senses and morbid appearances had turned those once normal ponies into beasts. Twilight panicked in stillness, fearing that the monsters would respond to even the teeniest twitch with lethal action. She could see their dirty teeth, the blood and dirt on their muzzles, the parasite infested manes and not to mention feel the disgusting stench coming from their mouths. It smelled like death.

"Wha... what the?!" she said as the ponies leaned closer to her. They opened their mouths wide, revealing their broken and infected teeth. Suddenly they twitched with wide eyes, turning their heads toward a common direction in front of Twilight. One of them moved aside so she could see what shocked them.

Standing tall without any sign of fear towards the creatures, the stallion walked carelessly towards the hungry pack. They scattered back into the darkness they came from, cracking surfaces of puddles as they disappeared. Twilight panted heavily in fear, that until she saw the emerald green eyes towering over her. She gasped.

"S-soul Hook?".

The tall pony emerged from the darkness, showing his usual expression of indifference. It was indeed him. The dark purple coat and black mane was unmistakeable aside from his height and cutie mark. Only difference with him was the saddle bag he carried.

"Hello, miss Twilight Sparkle" he greeted and then took off the bag with his mouth. Twilight wasn't interested in it for the moment. All she cared about was that somepony she trusted was in her presence. Hundreds of thoughts roamed in her confused mind, something Soul Hook cared about as much as she did about his bag. However, all she had to do was ask, and he would answer after his best ability. The first one seemed the most obvious one to Twilight after she slowly got up on her haunches.

"Where... am I?" she asked and looked around. It was a filthy sewer filled with water. You simply couldn't evade wading if you planned on walking here. The spot Twilight now sat on was the only dry one thanks to the pile of debris from what apparently once used to be a bunch of mattresses. Soul Hook paused unpacking his bag and stared at Twilight. He then resumed unpacking, taking his eyes off her.

"You're in the sewers of Fillydelphia. A sealed off part that only can be accessed from the surface".

Twilight shook her head. "F-fillydelphia? How did I get here? That's hundreds of miles away from Ponyville!".

"Yes..." he said and sat down, hoofing Twilight a corked clay bottle. "Here. Water".

The thirst ran through Twilight's mouth when she heard that word. She focused her magic around the bottle and uncorked it. After downing a number of mouthfuls, she dried her lips and sent it back to Soul, but he insisted she could keep the bottle. While the foul stench invaded the unicorn's nostrils, a new question had popped up in her mind.

"How did I get here?" she asked and took another gulp from the bottle. Soul Hook was faster responding this time, sadly not making it easier for Twilight to remain calm due to his casually annoyed stare.

"I suppose Black-Eye used his unique spell. He can open a portal between anywhere in Equestria and here".

Twilight flinched as she suddenly remembered the last thing she saw before fainting. That horrible unicorn stallion that shoved his hoof into her muzzle without as much as a word. The memory scared her, but none the less triggered the logical part of her brain. A spell like that sounded useful for transporting, say, a group of ponies without leaving a trace. That would explain how Stud's gang got away so easily even due to their number. Twilight sighed and drank from the bottle again.

"What was up with those... ponies? And why did they suddenl-" she was about to ask, then remembered that not much could stand the presence of this stallion. Soul Hook looked over his shoulder to see if any of them remained. The pipe was empty.

"Stud's guard dogs. Degenerates who have fed on the flesh of others. Their senses became stronger than their brains, slowly turning them feral and monstrous, unable to reason nor speak...".

Twilight dropped the bottle with wide eyes.

"... in other words... cannibals" Soul ended from his shaded height. The truth was not easy for Twilight to take in, it had shocked her into a state of intentional disbelief. Knowing she was surrounded by carnivores hungering for her flesh just a minute ago tore up her sight on reality and thus formed a denial. If not, she would have most likely panicked. Her legs started to tremble, ignoring her demands to stay still so she could think. Soul noticed it, yet found no reason to ease her. After all, he if anypony knew what place this was.

"I assume you want to leave?" he asked the terrified Twilight. She stared back at his indifferent muzzle, asking herself how in Equestria he could be so calm. Was this the place he called 'home'? Was this horrible sewer a part of his life? No matter what his background was, he was absolutely right. There was no other wish she wanted to come true other than instantly escaping this tartarus. In that instant, Soul's eyes became cold as ice, like a plain of grass freezing over in a flash.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, miss Twilight. But you can't leave...".

The ambiance dropped to nightmarish levels.

"Wh... what?" Twilight whimpered, unable to hide the fear in her minimized pupils.

"The water I gave you was spiked with a magic-numbing poison" he explained and then got up on his hooves. "Now... we must go".

She was stuck. Her brain had laid off completely. Twilight could only look at Soul Hook with utter horror. His merciless truth had broken her to the little filly she thought herself to be on the inside. Chaos was about to wreck havoc in her head, driving her to the idea of testing if what Soul said really was true. She laid her eyes on the bottle again and tried to move it. Not even a spark burst from her horn. Panic was now a fact. She looked back at him and then returned to the bottle, jumping with her eyes between them as her fear grew stronger. She wanted to shrink and curl up like a foal, determined that she was going to die a slow and agonizing death for reason she never would understand. She was small, defenseless, alone, without her frie-

"Miss Twilight Sparkle" the deep voice said from just a hoof away from her. She twitched and met the green eyes beneath the furrowed eyebrows. "Nopony will hurt you. I've been told to guard you until we reach her".

A weak ray of light shed a few layers of fear from Twilight's mind. The eyes she looked into weren't that cold anymore. A wave of subtle heat showed her that there was yet still hope. Whatever there would be hope for was uncertain, but for now it was everything she needed to think straight again.

"Her... w-who?".

Soul Hook remained in the silence, then turned around and began walking towards the exit he knew of. Twilight didn't move until she heard the name. That cursed name she had hoped never would violate her ears again.

"Stud. She is waiting for us... for you...".

"Why?" she asked out of the blue. Soul looked over his shoulder and stopped for a brief moment.

"It is the will of Stud" he stated coldly, just like the very pony he just quoted...

The cold and unwelcoming sewers didn't bring much else than worries to Twilight. Her deepest wish was to get out of here, no matter what waited at the other end. Be it a dragon or a rampaging Ursa Major, let it be the return of Nightmare Moon or Discord, but for the love of everything good let it be something else than this sickening place filled with diseases and rotting corpses. Soul Hook was leading her through the long pipe, guarding her from the bright lights in the other channels. If he hadn't been there, she would have been assaulted a number of times until her sanity would crack and leave her defenseless. Was Stud really the queen of those things?

They reached the end of the pipe. Twilight looked over Soul Hook's side to see the reinforced wooden gate. It was only wide enough to let a single pony through at a time, and too short for somepony tall as Soul. Next to it there was a metal pipe sticking out from the hard concrete. It was no intended construction by the original builders of this sewer, more like something somepony had put up far later. Soul bend down and spoke into the small pipe.

"Open gate number five".

He raised his head again and stared at the wooden door in silence. Nothing happened. Twilight wanted to ask what that was all about even though she understood that the pipe was probably connected to another part of the sewer where somepony could open the gate remotely. Suddenly, chains and cogs began to work behind the concrete walls, soon forcing a chain connected to the gate up, bringing the door with it. The still water the ponies waded in splashed under the growing opening and flooded into the other pipe, reminding Twilight that Soul mentioned a number. Was there more places like this?

When she asked, Soul Hook explained that the sewer was split into five different parts. He also figured out she'd probably ask why, so he furthered by revealing that this was the the deepest level. Ponies that were in Stud's gang were divided based on their mental condition. The deeper you go, the more mentally unstable you are.

This was information Twilight felt she would have been fine not knowing about, but she felt compelled to keep asking more about the sewer. Sadly, or luckily, the gate was fully open and Soul didn't waste any time waiting for it to close. Once they both had passed, the gate slowly descended and shut with a heavy thud echoing through the pipe. It was at this moment Soul Hook turned around and looked directly into Twilight's eyes. She nearly flinched when his eyes turned so deadly cold again.

He whispered. "Now you must remain silent at all time until we reach the other gate. And whatever you do... do not look directly at any of them. If you do so, I cannot help you" he stated silently and turned back so he could continue walking. Twilight took his words for granted and held back the question 'why?'. She was sure she'd find out eventually, even though Soul just told her not to look at anything directly. But if this part was supposed to keep lesser mentally damaged ponies, what could possibly be hiding here? Aside from the echoing drips of water, there wasn't much around here.

Twilight's answer came way too soon.

When she looked to her side, she nearly gasped at the sight of the pony standing right next to her. His eyes were blank like death itself. Soul glanced over his shoulder, staying silent as he recognized the pony standing with torn office clothes over his ravaged and gashed body.

The unicorn shifted her eyes to the earth pony, receiving the signal that she was to keep going. Her hooves moved ever so slowly, but she finally caught the pace and walked away from the staring pony. He reminded Twilight about something she had read in a fictional story about zombies. He fitted the description well, aside from the fact that he remained dormant even though she made a sound. It didn't even look like he breathed. She simply had to look over her shoulder to see if he was still there.

There was nothing behind her.

A chill ran up her spine. Had she just seen a ghost? That was a question she also pushed back for the moment. Until then she could only try her best to be quiet and keep up with Soul.

The stench wasn't as horrible here like it was back with the cannibals, but the light in the ceiling was weaker and flickered from time to time. The feeling of having a thousand eyes on you was still there, whispering things into Twilight's sensitive ears. Faint noises sounding like the wind went through the pipe. The whispers crept closer and closer. In the end, she felt so convinced there was something behind her that she had to take a quick glance over her shoulder.

There was nothing there. In fact, the entire sewer seemed empty. No trash lying around, no corpses nor any bright eyes in the darker parts. She was starting to wonder what the hay was wrong what this place. Why did it feel like she was surrounded when there was absolutely nothing nearby. Soul Looked back at her a few times to make sure she was still there and didn't wander off. She didn't plan on doing that. Even if her magic had worked, there was no chance in tartarus she'd decide to lose the trail and go exploring a malicious place like this. The walk went on without any interruptions, a fact that made Twilight even more anxious. She could have sworn she saw a shadow ran through another pipe. It was all fading whispers and creeping feelings. This part was without doubt the most dreadful when it came to mental torture. She looked back again, only to see there was still nothing behind her.

After a few turns, they had reached the next gate. Soul Hook whispered into the pipe, asking for the fourth gate to open. While he stared at the wooden blockade, Twilight crept a bit closer to the tall stallion. She longed for the gate to open, it just couldn't open too soon. Once the clacking chains started to work, she sighed weakly to maintain her silence. It felt less cold. She took one last look behind her.

Nothing there.

And once she looked forward again, she looked into the blank, dead eyes of the same pony again.

Twilight's scream echoed through the sewer. Soul Hook turned around with wide eyes and saw the screaming Twilight falling on her back. He quickly threw himself over her and covered her mouth with his fore hoof. His gritting teeth was a sign that even he wished to get out of here before what resided here woke up. Twilight's horrified yell died in a muffle, but it was too late. Soul looked up from her and saw the absolute terror crawling out from the sewers. The water cracked beneath the hooves of the twitching ponies. Their legs and necks convulsed uncontrollably as they flooded out from the pipes and formed a horde of screeching monsters. They only varied with flesh wounds, lack of lips, eyelids, eyeballs, ears, hooves and even entire chunks of meat. All of them joined forces and rushed recklessly towards the two ponies at the end of the pipe.

Soul Hook arched his eyebrows and looked back at the slowly ascending gate. There was no time, he simply had to throw Twilight over his back and slide past the gate. Using raw strength to grab the shocked unicorn, he tossed her up over him and then threw himself sliding beneath the gate. He then without hesitation dumped Twilight to the watery ground and reached for the axe that was placed only next to this door for exactly this reason. This was the only gate with an exposed chain coming from the ground. Soul Hook had never taken the time to learn the schematics of the construction that bound these gates to the control panel, but he knew that if you broke this chain, it would instantly shut the gate. Thus, he quickly grabbed the heavy tool and got up on his hindlegs, using his full strength to swing the axe and crush the chain in one go.

The screaming horde was only a few hooves away from the opening, giving Twilight scare of a life time as the front row of disfigured monsters leaped forward. She screamed again... and fell back as the heavy gate slammed the ground, sealing the horde off. Suddenly it was silent again.

A thousand horrors overwhelmed Twilight's mind as she sat on her spot, shaking like a leaf and eyes wide-open. She embraced her hindlegs and rocked carefully while her lips tried to stop whimpering. Soul hook dropped the axe to the floor and sat down on his haunches. He also flipped up his pack of cigarets and stuck one in his mouth so he could lit it. After a deep breath, he looked at Twilight and decided to let her have a moment to calm herself down.

"We call those back there 'the condemned'. They are victims of Stud who are kept alive after various ways of torture. Mindless monsters who no longer can return to a normal life. What you probably saw was just an illusion some of the unicorns in there can conjure up. That's how they get you... just for the sake of killing".

Not much of what Soul hook said reached Twilight's ears. But she now understood what he meant by 'don't look directly at them'...

The nightmarish part of the sewers was over. As much as the whole place was an endless resort of agony, it got less worse for each channel. After the monstrous horde of mentally malformed ponies, the silent psychopaths and drug addicts in number three and two were a delightful sight. Twilight wanted to smack herself for feeling like that when passing through the poor souls. She had already seen too much for her innocence to remain sane. This world Stud had built from the ashes of a wanted criminal was without doubt impressive, but none the less even more disturbing and unforgivable. The sinister murderers in channel three scared her even though they kept their distance. She felt the eyes undressing her coat and skin, rendering her flesh just for their sick amusement. The drug addicts in channel two didn't bring her much peace, even though these were the only ones who didn't stare at her with danger written all over their foreheads.

"Miss Twilight, don't..." Soul said over his shoulder when he saw the unicorn stopping by another victim of Stud. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror. Her intelligent brain couldn't decipher the point of this, nor even try to find a solution for it. What she saw was something nopony should have to see...

A filly. A young, dirty filly with a needle in her foreleg. Her pupils were heavily enlarged, her mouth hung open like she tried to catch snowflakes, her mane was torn and cut to pieces, her wounds deep and infected and her thighs were swollen like somepony had ra-

"Miss Twilight" Soul Hook repeated and laid a hoof over Twilight's neck. She was in shock. Tears poured from her eyes in a sorrowful display of empathy and pity. The pain ravaged her heart and mauled her hopes of finding something forgivable in this place. But now she had seen it all. This truly was a nightmare. A tartarus for any sane pony. Stud hadn't only commit crime against all that was holy an innocent... she had commit every single crime possibly known to ponykind...

"Follow me, miss Twilight. We are soon there" the stallion told her. Without warning, Twilight viciously smacked away his hoof and turned her face to his with nothing but anger and fear in her expression. "What is this, Soul Hook? What is so wrong with you that you decided to abandon Winter Breeze and return to this sick place?!" she yelled and instinctively shoved the tall stallion by headbutting his chest without harming him with her horn. Push after push finally sent Soul back to the ground. Twilight followed him and pinned him to the dirty sewer floor where she could yell at him in the presence of the poor filly next to them.

"WHY ARE YOU SO INDIFFERENT TO THIS?!" she roared at the top of her lungs,

The sever gashes on her mentality paid off with splashing tears over Soul Hook's muzzle and mane. His empty eyes stared back into her horrified face, greeting her with nothing but his poverty in sympathy. Twilight was on the edge of a mental breakdown, her mind sprung more fires than any pyromaniac ever could dream of. Just as her terror was about to turn into uncontrolled rage, all her thoughts shattered like glass in the background of her mind, and her eyes shrunk into near nothingness.

"Because he has seen the truth... Twilight Sparkle...".

The female voice was like that of a whip cracking right next to her ear. A flashing vision of the morbid eye hiding behind a waterfall of black hair charged towards her eyes and scared her with a jump and scream. The clear silhouettes of two monstrous eyes and a razor sharp mouth painted the inside of her eyelids with torment and fears beyond pony minds. She knew she'd regret turning her head, but there was no other choice now. She stared straight into the madness of red surrounding the endless pitch of turmoils in the tall mare's only visible eye. The name echoed in her head like a never-ending bell ringing out the sorrows and miseries of hundreds. A slight puff of warm air slipped through Twilight's teeth before she uttered the names so many more would curse if they were alive.

"Stud..." she said with deep regrets. In that moment, she was suddenly assaulted by the large body of crimson red, wrapped in the forelegs of a physical vision of insanity, and stuck in the embrace of a bloodthirsty mass murderer. The disgusting eye was barely visible through the thick strains of ravaged hair.

"YES! You remember me?!" Stud shouted and stuffed her muzzle into Twilight's, nearly forcing her lips open as she spoke. Twilight was paralyzed by fear. She was fully aware of what that malevolent eye could do if its bearer felt like it. Seeing it from a distance was bad enough, but forced to behold this instrument of death and nightmares so up close made dying slightly less mortifying. In fact, it started to sound tempting.

Stud was sitting down with Twilight in her forelegs, holding her like a mother would with her baby. Sadly, none of the rules applied to this relationship was legit. "Why... oh why are you here, Twilight Sparkle? Why do you come and ask my beloved Soul Hook so many mean questions? Oh well, I suppose they could be meaner. Nopony has ever died due to mean words, right?".

Silence lingered long enough for the two mares to stare at each other like an answer was expected. Stud held a dumbfound expression until she cracked a hysterical laughter. The vile voice slammed the walls of the sewer, summoning a foreboding cackle of demonic laughter that bounced out deeper into the pipe. She threw her head back with all her long hair splashing up water to the ceiling. She then struck down her head and revealed for a second a nightmarish set of eyes and infected scars on the surface of a dry and dying coat.

"YES!" she roared right before her muzzle turned back into normal, sending her behavior into a more calm state as she furthered her meaning. "Lots of ponies suffers the mean words of others who finds themselves on a higher seat on the hierarchy. They see the lower and weaker as tools for their dirty work and selfish desires. Everything from bullying to terrorism are forged from what once was harsh words. Just like the royal sisters' battle over this kingdom. These mean words often leads to others self-inflicted harm and suicide. But they feel no shame over it. They are just happy to know they got away without sacrificing as much as a fetlock for the cause".

Twilight didn't listen, even though she felt that would have been wise – for suddenly she was faced with a question.

"How is that truth treating you?" she asked with an empty stare just like Soul Hooks, only this one was more fearsome with the dead glimmers in Stud's pupil.

Thoughts rushed Twilight's head as she asked herself what she was going to do. Her magic was still crippled and her physical strength was not far from being a joke; what other choice was there than to try improvise something. She gulped a thick bulge of regrets and slowly separated her lips, only to have them stopped by Stud's sudden input.

"What is this, Soul Hook?" she said and turned a befuddled face to her stallion. "Is this the mare who outsmarted and defeated me in an open conflict? No... you must have gotten the wrong one" she then guessed and arched her eyebrows into a rage induced curve. The hidden eye started to glimmer again, pulsating weak rays of worries. Soul Hook simply stared back at Stud without any answer. He knew this was the mare in mind, but sharing that certainty wasn't worth anything here. He knew that.

"It's horrible!" Twilight suddenly yelped from nowhere, forcing both Soul and Stud to look at her. "It... it... it's indescribably horrible and beyond reason! I don't know why it happens, but... but".

Stud looked with an extraordinary amount of curiosity into the eyes of the crying little unicorn in her embrace. Twilight had forced herself to remember the days back in magic kindergarten. Those were the days when she couldn't take a step out on the yard without facing the brutal words blurting from her peers. They still hurt to this day, just like the lack of hopes she received from her poor teacher. There was no hope for her according to everypony. Only her parents and big brother denied the words, yet their eyes were always doubtful when they had to call their little baby a talented filly.

But that was also long before she met Celestia...

Stud was changed once again. Now she acted more serious and understanding than ever, radiating false emotions of care and interest. To Twilight, they were none the different from the genuine feelings, but that was a world she yet had to learn about.

"You know... pain, Twilight?" she asked softly and stroke the lavender mane she found so beautiful. "You know what it means? You know the hurtful words?" she asked.

These were all confusing questions. Twilight felt herself going mad because of this impossible mare's behavior. There was no way she could predict acts, words, or even feelings without looking left when you had to look right. Glancing at Soul didn't help. She was still wondering what made him so immune to Stud's presence, even though she also knew that he kept that face wherever he went for reasons she back then didn't understand. Suddenly she had answered her own question.

"Yes" she answered weakly and put her forelegs together like a fetus. "I've been through awful things too. Not so bad like... well, a lot of other ponies, I gue-".

Out of nowhere, Stud once again broke out in a hysterical laughter. Her voice echoed to the far end of the sewer, unnerving Twilight into another shock as she suddenly was released and dropped to the damp concrete. The maniacal cackle knew no end, and Soul Hook merely watched without a flinch as Stud pushed aside her long mane from her muzzle. In a moment of swiftness, the crimson mare threw herself over the downed Twilight and revealed her disfigured secret. Once Twilight looked straight forward after hitting her head, her eyes were guided to the bottomless pit of madness and evil that was Stud's right eye. Absolute terror broke out in her mind when the pulsating strings of blood dragged out her worst fears and fed them to the dark pupil. She screamed and beheld herself getting dragged into an abyss few had walked out from...

Then there was silence.

Twilight thought her eyes were still closed. When she realized she could blink, all of her other senses came back to working condition. Sadly, her ears could only tell there was nothing nearby, her scent said nothing smelled, her sensory said there was no surface she stood on, and her sight was as mentioned all blinded. Oddly enough... she had something on her last sense. The tongue determined she was tasting something. It was chilly and warm, like cold sweat during a panicked run. She had tasted this before. This awful taste of not knowing what is hiding in the darkness, but at the same time knowing it's looking at you from it. This nausea haunting her head and guts, that feeling something is right behind her, the conviction she is going to die, and all things that she knew deep inside her would terrify her to death was here.

Yet... she didn't feel a thing.

"Do you taste that... Twilight Sparkle?" Stud asked from behind her back. Twilight carefully looked over her shoulder, somehow knowing for sure that was the mare who just a few seconds ago glared at her with her disgusting eye. She was remarkably calm and collected, looking at Twilight without a hint of her usual self. Twilight nodded. She watched as Stud walked around her and seemingly lit the world around them. She could see the tall mare's crimson coat and unnecessarily long mane dyed in pitch-black. A large field of plain ground unveiled before her. It was like this place never had seen a drip of water, yet many had trampled what once stood here. Twilight followed Stud with her eyes. There were many questions she wanted to ask, but her voice was numbed for reasons she couldn't explain.

"You claim you have seen 'horrible' things, Twilight Sparkle. But I know, now when you no longer have that protective veil around your mind... that you know nothing. Nothing at all" she stated and turned to her company. In an instance, Twilight was grabbed around the hooves by dark tendrils coming from Stud's strange shadow. She noticed that her own was missing, and that she also was overpowered in a second, forced to the ground on her back with spread legs like a foal doing a snow pony. Stud looked casually at Twilight as she pinned her forelegs. Their eye contact became clear as day and everything stopped carrying any meaning whatsoever. The crimson muzzle hung low over the lavender one. Breathes collided. Twilight seriously thought for a second that Stud was going to kiss her.

She didn't.

"Our worlds differs too much for you to understand, Twilight Sparkle" Stud began softly before looking around at their empty surrounding. Twilight followed and turned her head to wherever Stud looked. In the horizon she could see images of trees growing carelessly into a huge grove, and ponies farming them. A large sun set over the canopy of the images.

"We are born into a world that doesn't discriminate us. None are rejects to walk on this earth. We are all equal in worth no matter specie. We start out humble and hard-working, welcoming our own as family so we all may prosper under the same soothing sun".

Twilight suddenly felt Stud hooves grabbing her cheek so she had to face forward, forced to look into the intrusive face's eyes. "We are all innocent at birth" she stated clearly like she didn't want Twilight to believe anything else. In that moment, the images changed into large silhouettes of ponies gesticulating what the narrative mare said. "The potential that flows in our veins are carried on into legacies and birthrights that our sons and daughters then put to use for their own goals. But we all live with the same instinct as any other living being: the need for power. It grows ambition and great deeds, furthering the prosperous lives of our ancestors and securing the future strength of our clans and races!".

Stud became passionate about her speech and started to gesticulate on her own, leaving Twilight laying on the ground like a doornail. She didn't make any expressions nor said anything. She wondered for a moment if this was how it felt to be like Soul Hook. All cold and indifferent on the inside...

" BUT THEN!" Stud yelled and jumped at Twilight again like a beast. Her deformed right eye was plain without any sign of a pupil ever to have existed in that ghostly pool of white. The images raised in size and now hovered over them like intimidating giants. The aura changed drastically into something much darker together with Stud's tale.

"A fact called 'prestige' grew in the hearts of ponies. The need to be better than everypony else turned harsh and every little detail could change the fate of thousands! Desperation chased the young lives and forced them into decisions nopony had thought of before: power. If you could subdue the others, there would be no need to prove yourself better! The sloth in our soul was created and took control over our decisions. A leader was born and an heir with him that grew up unaware of what the elder ponies had built. All he could see was that he had the power in his hooves and didn't need to move a single one of them to earn it".

Suddenly, Twilight was released from the dark tendrils and instead held up in the air between Stud's ruthless hooves. The images changed into burning villages and ponies killing each other, leaving the survivors to starve and die. There were strong pulses of depression coming from Stud's right eye. Even her eyebrows curved into sorrow.

"The ponies were pushed to their edges and eventually enslaved by the power of their leader, forcing them into revolt against him, starting war that craved the souls of another thousands, then millions, and soon billions! The weaker ones are forced to watch in pain as their loved ones succumbs for nothing, wasted away into realms of poverty and disease! Jealousy and suspicion became another part of who we are, tainting our souls further with a pitch-black color not even a god can crea-".

Everything stopped for a moment. Stud was frozen with wide eyes staring at Twilight. The moment was long and silent, that until Stud heard what she just said herself.

"God...?" she murmured and lowered Twilight to the ground. "God! Yes, something even greater than us! There is no way to explain or prove there is a god! But if I claim there is one that has chosen me to be your king and leader, there is nothing that can stop me! I go to the weaker ones and spread the good word of everything they don't have and promise them that they will receive it all in death! Once we are many, I can finally rule them all with my limitless power! But this god is how I envisioned it! God says that everything I dislike is correct and must be considered wrong for everypony else to do or speak of!".

The images all sunk into a pool and then rose into the grand display of a pony with both wings and a horn. Twilight widened her eyes in shock.

"For I! Am! Princess! CELESTIA!" Stud roared at the top of her lungs. She stood up on her hindlegs and posed like a warrior shouting his battle command to the other soldiers. A malevolent shade fell over the plain ground and blew up into a giant monster displaying the rage and evil that was Stud. The giant had just two arms and a large head attached to its pitch-black torso, but the length of those arms was enough to reach down to the ground and snatch Twilight like a toothpick. The unsettling feeling of despair infected Twilight's mind, cursing her to feel fear again. She grimaced in horror and instinctively struggled to break free from the clenched fist, sadly failing to even twitch. Dark smoke steamed from the giant, covering all of it so the shape could be redesigned into an enormous version of Stud. Twilight fell flat into the large hoof and stared in a paralyzing fear at the scarlet rings in Stud's right eye. The whole world burst into flames, creating the absolute image of what tartarus would be like. Stud's long hair blew in the ash-filled wind and her coat turned into a massive layer of pony muzzles screaming and moaning in agony. Twilight couldn't even cry so scared she was.

"THERE IS NO GOD! CELESTIA IS NO GOD! WE ARE ALL LIVING IN DIFFERENT LIES UNTIL THE DAY WE DIE FOR THE GREATER GOOD THAT DOESN'T EXIST! EVERY SECOND ON THE CLOCK IS THE DEATH OF ANOTHER HUNDRED SOULS! WE LIVE TO CAUSE MISERY, PAIN, AGONY, AND DEATH! DEATH! DEAAAAATH!"

At the last roar, a tempest of fire sucked the images of the horizon and brought the flames as well as Stud with it into a screeching pit of heat. Twilight fell screaming into the abyss and flailed her legs in panic. At the bottom she could see the monstrous grin and sharp eyes looking at her. The jaws opened as she flew into the gaping hole surrounded by teeth and...

… she could have sworn she just hit the foundation of a tarmac. All other senses returned in an instant, shaking loose all the bottled emotions Twilight unfortunately had to store during the ordeal. Her only possible action was screaming. Her voice cracked as she grabbed her head and rolled back and forth on the ground. Soul Hook sat right next to her, watching indifferently at the hollering mare. They weren't alone, nor in the sewers anymore. Above them was a large, broken concrete highway that covered the blue sky that has some thick, gray clouds occasionally covering the sun. Large chimneys from distant plants oozed the sky with mild pollution, houses with clotheslines between them were on every street, closed stores and abandoned houses were even more common, posters of wanted ponies were stuck on nearly every wall, streets made of cobblestone were mixed up with asphalt, vehicles resembling smaller and less sophisticated versions of the Flim Flam brothers' cars flooded most of the remaining blocks that had escaped the slum on the other side of town. But all this was far from where Twilight resided. The southern part of the town was basically nothing but ruined buildings and streets littered with debris from past riots and massacres The base of the pillars holding up the highway had piles of wrecked cars and carriages supporting as stronger parts of a huge concrete wall. From the outside, it just looked like an enormous pile of rubble, but on the inside it acted as a fortress taken from a post-apocalyptic movie.

This was the hideout that had served all the generations of Stud's heirs. In here, all the worst kinds of not only ponies, but also gryphons, donkeys, minotaurs and other civilized beings lived here. Murder was a daily routine and slaves were so common that nopony could tell the difference from them and the actual prostitutes and drug addicts. There wasn't any difference even between sex and rape. Trashcans were located all around camp and used to lit on fire during nights and winters, and then you still had to pay with spread hindlegs to get a spot around them. There were tents and makeshift beds in the corners infested with disease and death, mostly because this was where the manholes down the sewers lead to. Ponies in all ages were kidnapped and strapped up to poles and tortured for days before either being killed and cooked or killed and dumped. The unlucky ones were left to survive and see it all happen. Here, public executions were as common as apple trees were in Ponyville. Suffering and death were part of your everyday here. Either you adapted and became a monster, or you hid like a prey until the hunters raped and tortured you. There were dozens of former convicts for foal molestation sitting just a couple of hooves away, and even more rapists and murderers around the corner having fun with the latest catch of careless mares and stallions.

While another mare watched in terror as a psychopathic murderer slowly cut open the throat of her baby foal, Twilight opened her bloodshot eyes and hollered in fear from the pit of this place. The place were nopony goes.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Hello guys! Yep, it's been about four months since I last updated. I don't have much to say, in fact... I'm going to just sit down and try come over the anxiety this chapter has brought me. Why has it done so, you ask? Because it really took me almost 4 months to get this up for you, that's why.

I've been going back and forth between running away and staying to fight through this. A promise is a promise and I will see the end of this. Sorry for no sex scenes, I just didn't get around to it.

Hopefully I get to write another of these AN's for you guys.

Brohoof on ya all!


	31. A sudden end

If you are reading this, I'm sorry to inform you that Ponyville's Lusts will not continue.

I know I made a promise to finish this story, but ever since the last episode of season four I have no longer any will to end my work.

To give you the short explanation: Ponyville's Lusts is now so non-canon that I just don't believe in it anymore. I tried to stay true to it but this story only tears deeper in my gut for each passing canon episode. The season finale was probably the most epic story I have ever seen in mlp history and I love it to all of my heart's content. I will continue watching the show to the end and stay a brony for the rest of my life no matter what.

However, I had prepared a long and elaborate plot line for this story and do not wish for it to end without any worth. Therefore I am going to end this story by revealing the two last arks this story had in its sleeves. I am going warn you right before you continue reading this...

**Spoiler alert!**

**These are the concluding plot lines to Ponyville's Lusts**

The Stud ark:

Twilight was kidnapped by Stud IV for the purpose that she was going to use her magic for their cause. She was meant to perform a ritual and then be sacrificed together with "the condemned" in order to summon Stud IV's ancestor: Stud I. Before this, Twilight learns about Soul Hook's dark and hopeless past, that he was originally meant to breed with Stud IV so she could have an heir. Twilight manages to convince Soul Hook that she will always be his friend no matter what, giving him the idea of escaping his criminal life. Right after the initial ritual – before she is to be sacrificed – Soul Hook rejects Stud IV's ideals and join forces with Twilight to stop the madness. They ultimately kill Stud IV by stabbing her wicked eye with a broken horn. They then disbands her gang, leaving the unholy hideout without knowing that the sacrifice of the condemned was enough to bring back Stud I in a weaker form. For reasons unknown, this revival triggers a horrible churn in Celestia's stomach...

That concludes the Stud ark.

The Ponyville Murderer ark:

When Twilight and Soul Hook return to Ponyville, they are welcomed by their loved ones. Winter Breeze has spent some time with Berry Punch and sadly interpreted her issues as pedophilia, throwing her into jail thanks to a hidden recording during a bar meeting between the two. Rainbow Dash starts to pay attention to the stalker that always seem to be close to her. She starts an investigation that leads deep into a secret murder case. Profile ponies starts to die and during the investigation, it is also revealed that the Apple family has a dark, terrible secret. Apple Bloom is not Applejack and Big Macintosh's sister: she is their daughter. Soul Hook finds out the truth about this but also that it's all related to their abusive parents who forced them to have sex in front of a camera. Applejack and Big Macintosh makes an agreement with Soul Hook to never let anypony know about this or the fact that they were the ones who killed their parents. It is never spoken of again...

While heated arguments between Fluttershy and Winter Breeze breaks out because of what she did, the murder case becomes official and the mane six gets involved to solve it. The leads and unfortunate events starts to aim at Pinkie Pie due to her odd behavior and obsession with letting ponies visit her basement. A number of those who have died had visited Pinkie's basement earlier, so Ditzy (Derpy) finds out about the murder case and starts putting two and two together. Pinkie Pie flees to her basement in panic after Ditzy leading the guards to her. They are accompanied by the other main characters and finally breaks into the basement to reveal Pinkie Pie's terrible secret... that she has her basement filled with statues made out of chocolate, candy frosting and other sweets. They are the results from her sex withdrawal that she can't control. Basically, she has sex with the statues and do things unimaginable to them just so she won't hurt her beloved Ditzy.

A lot of you were awfully convinced that Pinkie Pie was the murderer.

She was not.

It was somepony else.

Ditzy never dies, okay? You happy now?

You have no idea how many threats I received about this...

Twilight pretends that she drops the case but is now into it more than ever. She decides to work alone and uncover what the meaning of this was. Her personal evidence and investigation proves that all murder victims have one thing in common: they were all more or less connected to Rainbow Dash.

Soarin'

Doctor Stable

Lightning Dust (unrepresented)

And many others. They had all in a way been in touch with Rainbow Dash. Twilight also manages to route out where the bodies most likely has been dumped and follows the leads to an old abandoned house in the heart of Ponyville's less fortunate area. Inside she finds a hidden trap door that leads to a dark room filled with torture equipment and a table covered in blood. Twilight is shocked to realize that this old house belonged to nopony else but...

...Scootaloo.

**Now I bet a lot of you got this "dafuuuuuq?!" covering your faces. This was never a quick solution, I thought through this very hard to make sure it made sense. Let me explain how:**

Scootaloo was a very obsessed fan of Rainbow Dash. She had been severely abused by her parents in a younger age and always looked up to Dash as a hero and source of inspiration. Sadly, this inspiration brought her to madness, driving her to killing her parents without mercy. She then developed her obsession by never letting anypony insult or prohibit her from being an inspiration to her. Therefore she decided to kill everypony who as much as even made fun out of Dash or made her do things she didn't want to. Soarin' and Spitfire were favored targets for their heinous crime, but also the mare who at some point called Rainbow Dash lame, simply because she said it. Scootaloo could actually fly very well, she was just hiding it to make sure nopony suspected her for anything. She had also managed to pin the blame on Pinkie Pie by placing false evidence for the guards, knowing she was also kind of obsessed with Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo pledged her life to one day be together with Dash, thus the reason for why she lashed out at Twilight for being in a relationship with her.

Now... as you all know, Scootaloo proved in the canon story that she can't fly no matter what, even if nopony can see her. This ruined a lot of my head canon and tons of explanations I had in store for why Scootaloo was so obsessed. Moving on...

Scootaloo catches Twilight off guard and tries to kill her on the table. She was one of the most favored targets since she had "stolen" Rainbow Dash from her. Twilight manages to talk Scootaloo out of it and they come to a peaceful solution that she should give herself in to the guards. In exchange, her evil deeds will be kept a secret and everypony are told that she is simply moving out of town. Scootaloo is placed in an asylum for the criminally insane. She also discovers that the madness that lingers in her cell is because this was the same cell that Stud I lived in two hundred years ago. She dies a few days later from trying to draw a giant image of Rainbow Dash on the cell wall with her own blood...

That concludes the Ponyville murderer ark.

The Return of Stud ark:

As Black-Eye and Moist return to the remains of their hideout, they are met by a stranger that forces them to cooperate in his quest to restore the evil eye of Stud IV. Once restored, the stranger reveals himself to be the one and only Stud I. Now when the source of his power is back in his belonging, he is rewarded with immeasurable power for the two hundred years of misery he has caused with his blood line. He then marches to Canterlot for unknown reasons.

In the meantime, Berry Punch is released from jail due to the lack of evidence even due to the recording. Winter Breeze personal vendetta had clouded her mind and she apologizes to Berry for the troubles she had caused her.

The mane six gets a message telling them to relocate in Canterlot for a crisis of the highest grade according to Celestia. She explains that there is an evil on its way to Canterlot and the entire army is located to defend the castle. The mane six learns that Stud I has returned from the dead and that they must be prepared for what is to come.

Once Stud arrives, all hell breaks lose. Fire rains from the sky, flesh eating locusts swarms the air, the rivers turn red with blood, buildings crumble and even the streets sets on fire as Stud walks towards the castle. Thousands of ponies dies from sudden lack of oxygen and other hazards due to Stud's extreme power over placebo. In fact, the sun is shining and the streets are clean. What kills everypony is simple imaginations and illusions created by Stud I himself.

The mane six and Celestia are finally facing the evil that is Stud I. His heirs and henchmen had killed and been killed in the believe that everypony had to die in order for the world to truly be cleansed. Stud I reveals that this was a lie, also that he was in fact the result of a sad union between Celestia and Discord. Being disgraced with a child born from chaos and with divine powers such as hers, the unnamed foal was raised in secret in an attempt to make sure it grew up as a good individual. But the sinister legacy from Discord drew the foal into a madness with power, forcing Celestia to discard her son and lock him into an asylum. As the years passed, the foal was finally strong enough to break free and exact his revenge on his mother. He knew she could feel her subjects pain when they died, thus dedicated his life to kill every last pony until she would apologize to him.

The group is sickened by Stud's madness. He was seriously torturing and killing ponies by thousands for hundreds of years just because he wanted Celestia to apologize to him for locking him away. Twilight snaps into a silent rage where she takes a page from Soul Hook's book and faces Stud I by herself in a battle of wills inside their heads. An epic showdown breaks loose and the immovable Stud is shocked by Twilight's unbreakable trust and unflinching love for her friends, losing the battle by doubting his godlike powers for a second. Twilight takes the opportunity and decides to sacrifice her horn and gift in a one-way attack by charging it with one hundred percent of her latent magic and then stabbing Stud's eye for the last time. Stud's evil legacy bleeds out on the ground as his eye begins to charge all the pain and misery he has caused during the two hundred years. The souls from all the lives he had taken were sucked into his eye together with a dark cloud in a massive twister of agony and suffering. As Stud screams at the top of his lungs while enduring the absolute worst pain unimaginable, his entire eye socket bursts in a bloody explosion splattering his brain and half his skull all over the place. The blood line and legacy of Stud is finally over...

After the event and celebrations, we are given a quick recap of what happened afterward:

Pinkie Pie and Ditzy Doo decides to break up as friends. This after concluding that Pinkie Pie might eventually hurt Ditzy without meaning it. They are however always promised to each other and still hang out whenever possible.

Rarity and Cheerilee eventually separated when their interests and opinions became to different for each other. Sex alone couldn't keep their relationship intact, so they broke up just in time for them to still be friends. Sadly, they still treat each other as strangers whenever they meet.

Berry Punch and Fluttershy's relationship also ends. Berry has after some serious therapy come to the conclusion that she is no filly fooler after all and also solved her sexual issue caused by past traumas. She is however eternally grateful for what Fluttershy has done for her and her daughter. They still meet for a cup of tea every now and then so Ruby Pinch can see her "second mommy".

Twilight, doomed to walk Equestria as a pony without horn and cuite mark after her sacrifice in the battle against Stud, finally makes up her mind about who in her three-way relationship she will stay with. The answer, shocking as it may seem, is none of them. Twilight explains that she rather sees Applejack and Rainbow Dash has her friends forever instead of forcing them to stand each other whenever they want a moment alone. The friends agree, and Twilight is reward magically by regaining her cutie mark and horn after discovering the final worth of friendship.

Spike finally gets his reward for his loyalty and helpfulness to Celestia. His own memory gets wiped from Rarity's confession that she could never love him. This was so he could continue chasing the dream of winning her heart by treating her like the one and only without being depressed. Ever since then, Rarity has slowly changes her mind about Spike and actually regrets what she said to him before...

Apple Bloom and Zecora decides to break up. However, this is merely because AB is still too young for an intimate relationship according to the law. They promise themselves to each other until the day AB is old enough to make her own decisions. In the future, Apple Bloom has grown into an incredibly beautiful mare, long lost in a sea of love and passion with Zecora by her side in her home country of Zebrica.

Black-Eye and Moist, devastated after realizing they had been fooled by Stud's legacy, decides to leave their past behind and stick to each other. They are unfit to live in the real world due to their unforgivable crimes, but as long as they have each other, they need nothing else. They are last seen kissing each other passionately before walking into the sunset.

The entire story ends with the mane six sitting around a table together with Winter Breeze and Soul Hook at the Ponyville bar. They all look at each other without regrets and praise each other as the best friends you could have. They promise their friendship will never falter, their bonds never break, the truths never untold and that they are glad their new friends Winter Breeze and Soul Hook are here in Ponyville to stay. They also vow that they will never let relationships complicate their circle of friends. As they all laugh and cheer their mugs of apple cider, Soul Hook suddenly spouts "I think I love you", but nopony knows if he said it to Rainbow Dash or Winter Breeze who are sitting next to each other.

The two mares glare at each other with looks of hate.

**The end**

So that's the summary of Ponyville's Lusts. A little comical ending to it all. I'm sad to say that this is the last you will see from this story and I already now realize the losses I am forced to go through. I thought out the end to be a sort of compromise so it would make more sense to the canon story, but as you can see, this doesn't work out anymore.

Everything stopped making sense halfway through season two. And therefore... I've decided to let this story rest. I hope you all can forgive me for breaking my promise about ending this story. There is nothing more I can ask you all for. You might hate me forever, you might still love me. No matter what you feel: I love you all. If I start writing something else, hopefully it will pan out better than this did. So for now... for the last time from this story.

Brohoof on ya all!


End file.
